


Princesa... Temporada 5

by StitchAlien



Series: Princesa [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 158,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchAlien/pseuds/StitchAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temporada 5 de la serie "Princesa..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescate

_**Tom:** Hemos secuestrado a tu hija. Ahora sabrás lo que se siente. Y a la zorra que la cuidaba la hemos mandado al hospital por meterse en medio. Si quieres que no sufra ningún daño, cámbiate por ella en una hora en el polígono industrial de las afueras de los bajos -colgaron. Me entró de repente una furia que no pude controlar y con un grito reventé la ventana de un cabezazo provocándome cortes en la frente. La gente flipaba. Me quedé apoyado en la pared intentando tranquilizarme. Me giré a Bill y le dije- Mariah esta en el hospital por intentar defender a Sara. La han secuestrado y quieren que me cambie por ella. En un hora -le dije a Bill escupiendo con odio mis palabras intentando tranquilizarme- No saben con quién se han metido.  _

 

 **Bill:** Al principio me quedé callado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Luego fui lentamente hasta él y aunque me daba miedo con los cortes y todo eso, le abracé y me eché a llorar. Eso no podía ser cierto, no podían hacerme elegir entre mi niña y mi marido... Prefería morir yo antes que dejar que les pasara algo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con mimo. Anna y Patrick estaban como en shock- Bill. Mírame. Voy a ir y me voy a cambiar por ella. Y esta noche espérame en casa a poder ser sin ropa, porque te voy a follar hasta reventarte -le dije muy serio. Él no quería soltarse de mi.

 **Bill:** No pienso dejar que vayas solo. Es mi niña, y por mucho que insistas no voy a quedarme en casa. -le advertí. 

 **Tom:** Vas a venir. Para recogerla y llevártela. El resto lo voy a hacer yo. No os pienso poner en peligro. 

 **Bill:** No pienso dejarte solo. -vi que su frente sangraba demasiado.- Anna, trae mi bolso. -no llevaba para coserle, pero sí para desinfectarle.

 **Tom:** Vi que me iba a curar y me aparté- Déjalo y vamos. Y sí, me vas a dejar solo -le dije tajante saliendo del cuarto pisando fuerte con mucha ira en mi.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le seguí. Fuimos un momento a casa, y cuando no me veía, cogí una de sus pistolas. No me hacía ni puta gracia, pero no me quedaban opciones. Cuando la tuve bien escondida, fui al salón con él y nos subimos al coche. Tenía tanto miedo que incluso sentía náuseas.

 **Tom:** Arranqué furioso y acojonado por si le habían hecho algo a la niña. Llegue y ahí estaban. No intenté hacerme el héroe para que no le pasara nada a Sara y me acerqué hacia ellos con las manos en alto.

 **Bill:** Todo fue muy silencioso; solo se oía el llanto de la pequeña. Estaba esperando el momento perfecto para sacar la pistola, pero me daba miedo herir a Sara. La pobrecita lloraba y estiraba sus bracitos hacia mí. Seguro que no entendía nada. Dos matones me acorralaron, evitando que me acercase a mi marido. Me dieron a la niña sin decir nada, y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- ¡TOM! -Chillé cuando Sara dejó de llorar. Me miró con cara de susto porque los matones se habían tensado.- Te amo, no lo olvides nunca. 

 **Tom:** Me estaban atando y asegurándose de que no fuera armado. Miré a Bill asegurándome de memorizar su rostro para que fuera en lo último que pensara si algo salía mal. Me metieron en una de las naves y me tiraron al suelo dándome una paliza. Puse todos mis esfuerzos en no darles el gusto de oírme ni el más mínimo quejido y mientras me pegaban y sin que se dieran cuenta, empecé a restregar la cuerda contra el suelo para desgastarla, haciendo de paso que mis muñecas se convirtieran en una masa sanguinolenta.

 **Bill:** Dejé a Sara en casa con Anna y Patrick. 

-Cuidadla como si os fuera la vida en ello. Yo volveré luego. 

-¿Dónde vas? 

-A por Tom. -me fui corriendo para que no me dijeran nada. Llevaba la pistola que había cogido antes y un cuchillo de la cocina. Fui por la parte trasera de la nave en que los había visto entrar. Había muchos guardias, pero no me vieron. Como para mi suerte estaban bastante apartados los unos de los otros, no se dieron cuenta de que los iba acuchillando a todos. Jamás habría hecho algo así, pero Tom estaba en peligro, y mi mente no procesaba otra idea que no fuera salvarle. Aunque tuviera toda la cara llena de maquillaje por llorar. Llegué hasta la sala en la que le tenían. Me contuve para no gritar horrorizado por cómo estaba Tom y me acerqué al tío que le había estaba pegando. Mi marido se retorcía en el suelo, pero no llegaba a ver qué hacía... Agarré del cuello al cabrón que había hecho tanto daño a mi familia y le puse la pistola en la sien.- Normalmente soy un tío de puta madre, ¿sabes? Pero si jodes a los míos, te mato. -y disparé.

 **Tom:** Oí el disparo y vi a Bill ahí. Tenía las muñecas en carne viva y eso era lo mejor de mi cuerpo ahora mismo. Juraría que tenia varias costillas y la clavícula rota. Estaba lleno de cortes y moratones y tenía una brecha enorme en la cabeza, los labios destrozados partidos por varios sitios y la ceja partida. Tal vez algo más. Me dolía todo. Solté mis muñecas al fin y me puse a pelearme con el que amenazaba con rajarme el cuello, echándole todos los cojones que tenía.

 **Bill:** Vi a Tom peleando, y sin dudar, disparé a ese hombre. Ya no quedaba ninguno. Solté el arma y fui corriendo hasta Tom.- Amor... -le acaricié como pude, intentando no hacerle daño.- Vamos al hospital. 

 **Tom:** Estás como una puta cabra -dije siseando. Me tuvo que ayudar a andar- Gracias por salvarme -conforme salíamos, conté a treinta muertos. Le miré queriendo saber si había sido él solo.

 **Bill:** Ya hablaremos de esto... -le ayudé a subir al coche y fuimos a urgencias. Me inventé una historia bastante creíble y le metieron a curar. Yo tuve que esperar en una salita, paseando de arriba a abajo todo el rato. Llamé a Anna y Patrick y vinieron con la niña.- Cuando nos digan qué va a pasar con Tom, subimos a ver a Mariah. -dije muy serio.

 **Tom:** Me limpiaron y me curaron todas las heridas. Me echaron crema en los golpes. Tenía ocho costillas rotas, alguna de ellas por varios trozos y la clavícula destrozada. Me dijeron que tenía que reposar. También tenía un esguince en pie muy grave. Tenía que andar apoyado en una muleta. Me cosieron varias heridas y me prohibieron dormir en al menos doce horas por la herida de la cabeza. Me dieron el alta y salí cojeando con la muleta con Bill- ¿Cómo están la niña y Mariah? 

 **Bill:** La niña está perfecta. -dije con la voz un poco temblorosa. Tenía a Sara en mis brazos, dormida. No pensaba soltarla en un mes. -y Mariah acaba de recuperar la consciencia. Vamos a subir a verla. 

 **Tom:** Asentí preocupado. Quería coger a la niña pero no podía, así que no dije nada. Entramos a la habitación. Estaban los chicos diciéndole que a partir de ahora viviría con ellos y cuando nos miró, se echó a llorar pidiéndonos perdón. Me acerqué como pude- No nos tienes que pedir perdón por nada. La has intentado salvar arriesgando tu vida. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Solo mucho que agradecerte -le dije cogiéndole la mano.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué yo también y le llené la cara de besos.- Mariah... Créeme que no voy a olvidar esto, te debo la vida... -Vi que Tom soltaba la mano de Mariah. Me acerqué.- Eh... Toma a tu pequeña. Ahora que estás sentado, seguro que puedes cogerla bien. -se la tendí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y la cogí- Menos mal que estás bien, pequeñaja. Me hubiera vuelto loco si te hubiera pasado algo -la niña balbuceaba en mis brazos y le di un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás capullo? 

-Destrozado, pero vivo -me chocaron la mano.

-A partir de ahora, cuando vayáis a clase, uno de nosotros se va a quedar con mi madre y la niña -aseguró Gustav cogiendo la mano de la niña- Y hasta que crezca un poco, las fiestas serán en vuestro sótano -dijeron en serio y asentí muy de acuerdo.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos allí hasta el mediodía, que dieron el alta a Mariah. Tom estaba agotado, pero hacía todo lo posible por no dormirse. Le ayudé a subir hasta el cuarto, y después de desinfectar sus heridas, vi que habían pasado ya las 12 horas que le dijo el médico.- Amor, duerme ya si quieres... Yo me quedo aquí para cuidarte, ¿vale? 

 **Tom:** Cuando despierte -bostecé- Me tienes que decir lo que ha pasado -caí dormido y no desperté hasta la mañana siguiente. No noté dolor esa noche de puro cansancio.

 **Bill:** Pasé todo el tiempo sin dormir, vigilando a Tom y a la peque. Al final, cuando iba a amanecer, caí muerto de sueño y me dormí abrazando a Tom con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Desperté muerto de hambre. Me dolía todo más que cuando me había dormido. Teníamos que ir a clase y yo me negaba a dejar que esos hijos de puta me acojonaran y me hicieran quedarme en casa, así que me levanté para ir. Bill me miró y se lo expliqué.

 **Bill:** Tom... Quédate hasta que estés recuperado. Nadie habla aquí de miedo, sino de salud. -intenté razonar con él. No quería que le pasara algo como que se mareara en mitad de la clase.

 **Tom:** No Bill, quédate tú si quieres pero yo voy a ir. Te juro que tendré cuidado -le dije serio y me empecé a vestir. Bill suspiró frustrado y se levantó. Llamé a los chicos para que se quedaran con la niña y vinieron a casa y bajé a desayunar. Bill, frustrado al ver que no iba a ceder, se empeñó en hacer el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Me costó una pequeña bronca, pero al final logré hacer yo el desayuno. Se lo serví y me senté a su lado. Cómo se notaba que Sara no estaba...

 **Tom:** Acabamos de desayunar y fuimos a clase, que hoy era primera. Al verme la gente, parecía que habían visto un fantasma.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con cuidado antes de que me tocara entrar. Quería besarle, pero tenía los labios tan partidos... Le besé el cuello.- ¿Vemos una película esta tarde? 

 **Tom:** Asentí- Como quieras. -Entré en clase lentamente. Me apoyé en la muleta y subí a la tarima. A duras penas y muerto de dolor, empecé a escribir en la pizarra donde me había quedado. A cada segundo me encontraba peor.

 **Bill:** No podía verle así, se encontraba fatal y se notaba. Quería que no siguiera, pero como siempre, me ignoraba. Estuvimos todos muy atentos, como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo para facilitarle las cosas.

 **Tom:** Al final, no pude mas y me senté- Mejor voy a dictar. Si os perdéis algo, me paráis -empecé a hablar.

 **Bill:** Seguimos copiando, en absoluto silencio. Al fin, terminó la clase y todos recogieron. Me acerqué a Tom  -Vamos a descansar un poco, anda... Recogemos a la niña y nos vamos a casa. -las clases que me quedaban no eran importantes, podía faltar.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Me encontraba peor de lo que quería admitir. Fui hacia el coche y Bill me ayudo a sentarme- Princesa. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? -dije con vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Tommy. -le besé el cuello otra vez.

 **Tom:** ¿Me podrás empujar en silla de ruedas? -//Tom, flojo de mierda//.

 **Bill:** Claro, mi amor. Ahora en casa la cogemos. -fuimos a casa entre bromas y al llegar le ayudé a ir al sofá.- ¿Estás a gusto? 

 **Tom:** Asentí mintiendo descaradamente. Cada vez estaba peor pero no quise preocuparles y me callé. Sentía que me ardían las entrañas y no podía respirar apenas. Me mareaba y veía borroso. Llegaron los chicos y Mariah con la niña. Por suerte, Mariah se había llevado un par de puñetazos y un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente y ya ni siquiera le dolía nada.

-Nos vas a tener por aquí dando por culo hasta que te cures. 

-Dame a mi hija -pedí en respuesta y la cogí en brazos.

 **Bill:** Preparé comida para todos y después de darle la suya a la niña, nos sentamos a la mesa. No me senté en las piernas de Tom porque sabía que le haría daño.

 **Tom:** Me dí cuenta de que no se sentó encima mía, pero por primera vez, no se lo pedí. Sentía como que me iba a colapsar el cuerpo de un momento a otro- Princesa, ¿como sacaste a Tom de ahí? -preguntó Gustav.

 **Bill:** Por la puerta de atrás. -respondí de forma evasiva.

-Pero había gente muerta... 

-Ya, los vi. No sé qué pasó. -dije con la mirada baja.

 **Tom:** Pero ahora que caigo, no había puerta de atrás ni ventanas. Solo se podía entrar por la única puerta que había -dijo Geo.

 **Bill:** Había otra puerta. -insistí.- Si no, no habría podido entrar. -No quería hablar del tema, menos aún con Tom delante. No quería que cambiase su opinión de mí, que me odiase por... Matar gente.- Se me ha quitado el hambre... Voy a echarme un rato. -besé a Tom en la comisura de los labios y me fui al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Bill, espera. Se nota muchísimo que estás mintiendo -le dije y se quedó quieto.

 **Bill:** No sé de qué me hablas. Y me jode mucho que me llames mentiroso. -les di la espalda y me encerré en el cuarto.

 **Tom:** Les mató él, ¿verdad? -preguntó Gustav.

-Me juego el brazo a que sí. E ignoro porqué no me lo quiere contar. Por lo menos a los dos que me estaban pegando, les mató delante mío... -dije haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para fingir que estaba bien.

 **Bill:** Cogí a Sara, que estaba despierta, y me puse a jugar con ella y cantarle canciones infantiles. Me sentía como una mierda, pero ver su preciosa sonrisita me animaba un poquillo. Ella era la única que no iba a odiarme, porque no entendería nada si se lo dijera. Solo se reiría al oír mi voz, como solía hacer.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero cómo? 

-No lo sé. Solo sé que si no llega a ser por él, no lo hubiera contado... -asintieron.

-Nunca he conocido a nadie como la princesa. Es la mejor persona del mundo, y es capaz de cualquier cosa por quienes quiere. Ni se te ocurra dejarle escapar porque primero, serías imbécil, segundo, ni se te ocurra hacérselo pasar mal, y tercero, que no lo queremos perder por tu culpa, capullo -me soltó Georg y me reí.

-No te acostumbres, pero llevas razón -nos reímos y me llevaron entre los dos al cuarto a pulso. Me sentaron en la cama con dificultad y salieron- Princesa. Les mataste tú ¿verdad?

 **Bill:** No respondí, para que pensara que estaba enfadado por sus palabras. Arrullé a Sara y la dejé en la cuna. Bajo la atenta mirada de Tom, volví a la cama y me acurruqué en un rincón. Quería llorar. 

 **Tom:** Bill... Sinceramente te debo la vida y no lo voy a olvidar, me la pela totalmente que hayas matado a eso tíos, pero lo que me sienta mal de verdad es que me mientas.

 **Bill:** Se me escaparon las primeras lágrimas, pero seguí sin decir nada. 

 **Tom:** Le abracé como pude al notar su llanto- ¿Tan poco confías en mi que no me quieres contar la verdad? -le dije algo dolido.

 **Bill:** Es que odio la verdad. Me siento horrible por la verdad. Quiero que no haya pasado, que tú no estés lleno de golpes y Mariah no haya pasado por el hospital.

 **Tom:** Mariah se encuentra bien, yo me recuperaré, a Sara no le ha pasado nada y tú no tienes porqué mentirnos. Les has matado, ¿y que? Menos Mariah y Anna, todos los que estamos aquí hemos matado a muchas mas personas, a veces por sobrevivir y otras por placer. Tú lo hiciste para salvar a quienes querías. No tiene nada de malo. Y si no lo hubieras hecho, yo estaría muerto. Te debo la vida. Y nadie te ve diferente hoy que hace dos días. Sigues siendo nuestra princesa. Todo lo que te dije que sentía por ti cuando me preguntaste si era de los tuyos al día siguiente de enterarnos de que íbamos a ser padres, absolutamente todo es cierto y no ha cambiado ni un ápice. Tu mirada sigue teniendo esa pureza que no se puede ir. Les habrás matado pero no eres como yo, tú eres bueno. Sigues siendo la mejor persona del mundo. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que tú has hecho por la gente a la que quiere. Y si no hubieran sido capaces, serían unos mierdas y unos cobardes. No vas a dejar de ser mi princesa nunca y la inocencia de tus ojos no se ha ido. Deja de sentirte mal y de mentirme. Por favor.

 **Bill:** Seguí llorando.- Cogí una pistola y un cuchillo... Y los maté a todos. Solo tú y yo salimos vivos de allí. -expliqué sin parar de llorar. 

 **Tom:** Eres mi héroe -le dije "besando" su cuello (más bien posando ahí mis labios). Había algunos ratos que el dolor se hacía un poco más leve y relativamente soportable, pero de repente me daba cada latigazo que creía que ardería por combustión espontánea. Lo disimulé y Bill, sumido en su dolor, no se dio cuenta gracias a Dios.

 **Bill:** Me giré con cuidado y tuve que reprimirme para no llorar al verle así.- ¿De verdad que no me ves con malos ojos? Yo te amo y... -me tapé la cara con las manos y me eché a llorar. 

 **Tom:** Te veo como siempre. No puedo ver con malos ojos a mi princesa, a mi marido precioso... -le cogí de las muñecas y le aparté las manos de la cara y le besé los labios como pude.

 **Bill:** No me beses... Vas a hacerte daño. -me sentía fatal, pero tampoco le había mentido. No quería que se hiciera más daño...

 **Tom:** Bill ¿De verdad no ves que si tú no hubieras venido, no hubiera tenido nada que hacer? 

 **Bill:** Eres Tom. Yo confío en ti. -dije muy serio.

 **Tom:** Conseguí soltarme justo cuando llegaste. Estaba perdiendo una pelea contra uno. Eran treinta y armados. Yo no llevaba armas y no me podía ni mover. Si estoy vivo, es solo gracias a ti. Así que deja de sentirte mal porque lo único que me da pena de todo esto es no haberles podido torturar antes de que murieran.

 **Bill:** Escondí la cara en su pecho.- Tenía tanto miedo... Y pensaba que no iba a poder... No con todos... Joder, soy yo. Nunca hago daño adrede...

 **Tom:** Pero lo hiciste por mi. Seria un hipócrita y un desagradecido de mierda si te viera con otros ojos.

 **Bill:** Como no supe qué responder, le besé con cuidado infinito.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos con todos que se han preocupado.

 **Bill:** No... Ve tú. Yo quiero dormir. -estaba agotado, necesitaba descansar, aunque fuera un rato.

 **Tom:** Pero estas bien, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Solo estoy cansado...

 **Tom:** Anda, pues me salgo fuera -como últimamente tenía muchas pesadillas, dejé el walkie encendido sin decir nada y me bajé a muy duras penas. Al bajar, les convencí a Mariah y a los chicos para que me bajaran la silla de ruedas y me ayudaran a sentarme. Les hice trasladarse a la cocina. Quería hacer a Bill chocolate con churros y bizcocho con gotitas de chocolate para agradecerle lo que hizo por mi y que se le pasara esta rayada. Y ya que estaba, merendábamos todos. Aunque me lo desaconsejaron lo hice igual, aunque me costó mucho esfuerzo, me incrementó el dolor bastante y les tuve que pedir ayuda para batir el bizcocho. 

 **Bill:** Estaba en el cuarto jugando con Sara, cuando aparecieron dos de los tíos que supuestamente asesiné. Por lo visto, ellos habían sobrevivido. Empezaron a pegarme y a llamarme asesino e hijo de puta. Chillé de dolor y Sara empezó a llorar... Desperté en la cama, gritando y llorando. La pobre de Sara me miraba asustada y lloraba también. 

 **Tom:** Oí el walkie y corrí hacia arriba con los chicos detrás, a pesar del dolor. Vi que Bill y la niña lloraban y que no había nadie en el cuarto- Bajad a la niña con Mariah. Yo me ocupo de Bill.-dije muy bajo por el dolor y me acerqué a la cama- Eh, tranquilo princesa -le dije muy bajo.

 **Bill:** Le miré y vi su mueca de dolor. Me sentí fatal.- Perdóname... Has tenido que subir por mi culpa. -le hice un hueco y tiré de él con cuidado para que se pusiera a mi lado.

 **Tom:** No ha sido tu culpa. Podría haber mandado a los chicos. ¿Vamos abajo que acabo de hacer la merienda? Para agradecerte que me salvaras...

 **Bill:** No tienes que agradecerme nada... -le acaricié.- Eres Tom, y haría... Bueno, hice. Hice lo que fuera por ti. -le ayudé a levantarse y a bajar a merendar. Antes de empezar a comer, le curé las heridas y besé las palmas de sus manos al terminar.

 **Tom:** Cuando Bill se calmó, fui a atender a la niña, que se había dormido en brazos de Mariah. Le dije que la dejara en la cuna si quería y ella dijo que de ninguna manera. Me encontraba fatal pero no tenia sueño ni nada, así que me quede despierto oyendo cómo bromeaban.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y le acomodé contra mi pecho.- Duerme un poco, anda... -nadie imaginaba lo que me jodía verle así de frágil...

 **Tom:** No tengo sueño -dije sin moverme.

 **Bill:** Hundí las manos en su pelo, y con cuidado de no tocar las heridas de su cabeza, empecé a masajear. A ver si así se relajaba y se dormía.

 **Tom:** Me dejé mimar, pero no me dormí. Me entró mucho sueño.

 **Bill:** Duerme... -le susurré al oído y empecé a repartir besitos por su cuello. Quería que descansara de una vez.

 **Tom:** No tengo sueño -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Mentiroso... Hazlo por mí, por favor.

 **Tom:** Al final, me dormí. Cuando me desperté, oí una interesante conversación sobre mi y el incidente. Me hice el dormido.

 **Bill:** Pero... Tom no está bien, ¿verdad? -tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza.- Va a estar por lo menos un mes así. Las heridas son más graves de lo que él mismo piensa. Estoy muy preocupado, no sé cómo está aguantando tanto sin retorcerse de dolor o si es que finge muy buen. Pero está muy muy mal -se me cayó una lágrima. 

 **Tom:** Ha estado peor -aseguró Gustav- No te preocupes, princesa.

 **Bill:** Me da igual. El caso es que no debería estar así. -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Tom:** Tom hizo lo que debía hacer. Ni siquiera él es capaz de hacer daño a un niño y menos a un bebé. Y nosotros tampoco. Pero por experiencia, te digo que en los secuestros hay que hacer lo que te dicen o acaba alguien muerto... Hizo lo que debía -dijo Geo.

 **Bill:** Si ya lo sé... Pero la cosa es que esto no tendría que haber pasado y punto. -expliqué.- Lo único que queda es tener paciencia.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero cómo sabes que está peor de lo que cree? -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Porque hablé con el médico... Ha sido una paliza demasiado fuerte. Habrá que rezar para que pase sin secuelas permanentes... -bajé la mirada.- De hecho, les sorprendió que sobreviviera.


	2. También es mi hija

**Tom:** ¿Y para qué mierda ha ido hoy a clase? -dijo Patrick- Que se quede en casa.

 **Bill:** Porque no quería quedarse. Es así de cabezón. -dije con un tono muy meloso.

 **Tom:** Pero no le dejes. ¿Y si se desmaya o algo? -decidí que ya estaba bien y me estiré para dar a entender que estaba despierto.

 **Bill:** Me sobresalté cuando se movió.- Hola... ¿has dormido bien? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Llevo un rato despierto -se quedaron todos mudos.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no avisas, eh? -pregunté meloso. Después de lo que hizo por Sara y por mí, no podía enfadarme con él...

 **Tom:** Porque hablabais de mi y sabia que si abría los ojos os callaríais -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Eres un mini espía... -le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** ¿Tan mal estoy? -pregunte serio.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y aunque me sentí fatal, asentí.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te dijo exactamente el médico?

 **Bill:** Que era un milagro que siguieras vivo, y que si tienes suerte no tendrás demasiadas secuelas.

 **Tom:** Demasiadas... -susurre- ¿Me puede traer alguien el móvil? -me lo acercaron y llamé al rector- Ayer me pegaron una paliza. Hoy he dado clase pero estoy peor de lo que creía. No voy a poder dar clase en un mes -le dije.

-Vale. Pues llama cuando te recuperes -suspiró- Ojalá sea pronto. Hasta luego -colgué. Bill me medio sonrió.

 **Bill:** Me alegro de que hayas hecho eso... Es lo mejor.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros. Fueron pasando los días. Yo me retorcía literalmente de dolor. No sé si cada día lo toleraba menos o si cada día dolía más, pero llegué a un punto que ni yo mismo podía soportarlo. Desde que estaba con Bill, había llorado más de una vez por rayadas y preocupaciones y esas cosas, pero por dolor físico... La ultima vez que había llorado era cuando mi padre me vendió. Pero estaba tan mal que ese mes lloré todo lo que no había llorado con navajazos, rajas, palizas, huesos rotos y de todo. Estaba destrozado. A las dos semanas ya tenía la esguince curada, no me quedaba ninguna fisura, las rajas eran cicatrices y los moratones amarilleaban casi como resistiéndose a irse. Pero lo que me mataba de dolor eran las hemorragias internas. Tenía varios órganos dañados y de vez en cuando vomitaba sangre. Bill no dormía conmigo por miedo a hacerme daño. Y como yo ni quería, ni podía follar, cuando Bill estaba muy necesitado, se tenía que ir con Anna o con Patrick. Luego siempre se sentía muy culpable, pero yo no entendía porqué. Se desvivía en cuidarme. Hasta dejó de ir a clase. Y él no me lo contaba, pero yo sabía que tenía pesadillas. Los últimos días me encontraba mejor y desde hacía dos me sentía como siempre aunque algo débil y mareado. No me dejaban levantarme por miedo. Cuando me llevaron al médico, se quedó el hombre flipado.

-Es un milagro... Estás totalmente recuperado. Salvo alguna cicatriz es como si nada hubiera ocurrido... No vas a tener secuelas. De hecho no las tienes. Estás perfecto. Podrías ahora mismo salir a correr, de fiesta o a donde quisieras... Enhorabuena. Casos como este me hacen creer en dios... 

-Yo creo que el que me ha ayudado es el diablo... -contesté más para mi que para nadie más. Bill no se lo creía. Estaba también como en shock.

-Es normal que estés unos días débil de fuerzas por toda la recuperación y todo, pero ya puedes hacer vida normal. Es más, es recomendable que comas bien y que hagas algo de esfuerzo físico para que vuelvas a tener las fuerzas de siempre cuanto antes -asentí.

-Gracias -salimos de ahí.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con más fuerza de la realmente necesaria.- Me alegro muchísimo por ti, amor. -quería besarle y sentir su piercing jugando con mi boca, pero aún tenía un poco de herida y no me atrevía...

 **Tom:** Le besé yo muerto de ganas por sentirle. Estos últimos días, me había contenido por el peligro que podía suponer que las cosas se subieran de tono, pero ahora... Ahora podía pasar lo que quisiéramos.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra su boca y correspondí a su beso con mucha ansia y necesidad.- Te amo.. -le dije cuando se separó de mí para coger aire.

 **Tom:** Y yo... Anda vamos ya a casa. Que te tengo muchísimas ganas.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y volví a besarle.- Vamos...

 **Tom:** Conduje yo por el placer de volver a hacerlo y llegué a casa a toda velocidad. Me mareaba un poco, pero eso era normal, así que no dije nada. Subimos a la cama.

 **Bill:** Le besé y le quité la camiseta. Llevaba mucho tiempo ansiando esto...

 **Tom:** Me subí encima suyo a horcajadas y le quité la ropa como un bestia lanzándome a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí de gusto y le quité la camiseta. Joder... No tenía comparación con Anna. Y mucho menos con Patrick.- Te tengo... Tantas ganas... -me besó con ansias y correspondí de igual modo.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos y empecé a jugar con ellos sin dejar de lamer por donde pillaba. Cuando estuvo preparado, nos giré para ponerle a horcajadas encima mío y le hice sentarse sobre mi polla.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de placer y sin que me dijera nada empecé a saltar sobre su polla. No podía parar de gemir y gritar...

 **Tom:** Grité como un loco de placer y cogí la polla de Bill para masturbarle. Después de tanto tiempo sin follar, no tardé mucho en reventar en él. Subió por mi pecho y se sentó para que le comiera la polla. Le comí la polla hasta que se corrió. Bill quería follar otra vez, pero yo me mareaba y no podía.

 **Bill:** Desistí en cuanto le vi un poco ido. Me bajé de su cuerpo y le acaricié con mimo.- ¿Estás muy mareado? ¿Te traigo algo de beber o comer?

 **Tom:** Ayúdame a limpiarme y vestirme y vamos abajo -le dije algo débil.

 **Bill:** Claro... -le sonreí e hice lo que me había pedido. Bajamos despacito hasta el salón y le ayudé a sentarse. Luego le besé con mucho cariño.- Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Yo también. Gracias por todo lo de este mes -agradecí.

 **Bill:** No tienes que darme las gracias. -le acaricié.- Yo por ti, bajo al mismísimo infierno a pedir hielos. -dejé un besito en sus labios.- Voy a traerte algo de beber.

 **Tom:** ¿Puedes hacerme algo de comer? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí. ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Pasta? ¿Ensalada? -Sonreí.

 **Tom:** Pasta y pizza -pedí muerto de hambre- Creo que deberíamos avisar a todos de que estoy bien.

 **Bill:** Cuando comas. Que estos son unos voceras y no te quiero mareado. ¿vale? -propuse.

 **Tom:** Asentí y puse la tele, aún bastante mareado.

 **Bill:** Le hice pizza y macarrones y se lo llevé al sofá en una bandeja. Empezó a comer y yo me quedé meditando. Tenía la mirada fija en la nada, pero eso me ayudaba a pensar.

 **Tom:** ¿En qué piensas? -se sobresaltó.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí.- Pensaba en lo que tengo que hacer para clase. Y también... -me sonrojé.- ¿Y si vuelvo a dormir contigo? Quiero decir, aunque te marees, ya no corro el riesgo de hacerte daño si me choco contigo por la noche y... -me callé al ver que empezaba a hacerme un lío yo solo.

 **Tom:** No, que llevas razón, vuelve a dormir conmigo. ¿Cómo llevas la universidad?

 **Bill:** Bien... Tengo que hacer muchos trabajos y demás, pero como estoy en casa, contigo... -sonreí.- merece la pena.

 **Tom:** Quiero volver a dar clase. Y cuando deje de estar débil, al "trabajo" de siempre.

 **Bill:** Espera un par de días más. No quiero que te pongas mal en clase otra vez... -dije preocupado.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Cómo has estado este mes? No te he hecho mucho caso -hice una mueca.

 **Bill:** He estado bien... -le besé.- Estabas para que te hiciéramos caso a ti, amor. Con que me hagas una mamada delante de todos, me vale. -dije en broma y le guiñé el ojo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- No tengo problema con eso. Sé que lo has pasado mal. ¿Sigues mal?

 **Bill:** ¿Mal? -pregunté sin entender muy bien.

 **Tom:** Alguna vez te dejabas el walkie enchufado. Te oía llorar...

 **Bill:** Ah... -asentí, entendiendo a qué se refería.- He tenido pesadillas a veces... Por eso lloraba. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pesadillas?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- No recuerdo apenas nada. Solo gritos y golpes.

 **Tom:** ¿Me traes a Sara?

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. -me levanté y fui a por ella. Estaba despierta, y jugaba con sus manitas.- Un día voy a comerte, pequeñaja. -sonriendo, la llevé con su padre.

 **Tom:** La cogí en brazos- Enana, cuando seas mayor, más te vale aprender a cocinar bien, porque me debes muchas tartas -Bill se rió. Justo entró Anna que se sorprendió de verme sentado.

 **Bill:** Se acercó muy feliz a Tom y le abrazó.- ¿Cómo es que estás así? ¿Te has levantado mejor hoy? -preguntó esperanzada.

 **Tom:** Estoy curado. Hoy tenía médico. Ha dicho que era imposible, pero que estoy perfectamente. Voy a estar unos días un poco flojo y con mareos, pero cuando coma y haga un poco de ejercicio estaré como si nada hubiera pasado -se echó a llorar de felicidad- No aprietes tanto que al final me harás daño a mi o a la niña. 

-Perdón -se separó.

-¿Ya lo saben todos? 

-Ahora les avisaremos. Seguro que me la van a liar y estaba un poco mareado.

 **Bill:** Anna asintió, comprendiendo.- Bueno, cuando se te pase el mareo, los llamamos. -me tendió una carpeta.- Los apuntes de esta semana. Para que los copies. -asentí y me fui a buscar unos folios.

 **Tom:** ¿Como van las clases de guitarra? 

-Pues toda la clase dice que eres un hijo de puta y que te tienen miedo, pero que ojalá vuelvas porque eres el mejor profesor que han tenido. Y el de ahora es un cerdo y un baboso y no deja de mirarnos a todas. Es horrible. Y nadie entiende nada. Te va a tocar explicar desde principio de curso -me reí.

-¿Le tengo que partir la cara? -negó.

-No nos ha hecho nada. Pero es incómodo. 

-Voy a llamar al rector para volver el lunes que viene. 

-Genial -llamé y quedé con él en eso mismo- Solucionado. ¿Como habéis estado este mes? -pregunté.

-Bueno... Muy preocupados por ti. Y también por Bill. Estaba muy preocupado por ti y entre estudiar, las pesadillas y atenderte no dormía apenas. Temíamos que enfermara. 

-Por lo menos me lo tendrías satisfecho sexualmente ¿no? -se pusieron los dos rojos.

 **Bill:** Sí. Eso lo he hecho. -me quedé flipadísimo con las palabras de Anna. Tom se echó a reír y yo quise meter la cabeza en el horno.

 **Tom:** No te deberías haber molestado tanto -le dije serio cuando me dejé de reír- No me hubiera perdonado que hubieras enfermado.

 **Bill:** Cómo se nota que sois hermanos... -Me levanté a por helado.

 **Tom:** Me levante y fui detrás de el- ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Bill:** Porque sois igual de idiotas. -le saqué la lengua para que viera que era broma y me puse a buscar algo de comer.

 **Tom:** Princesa... -dije sombrío- Acabas de cavar tu tumba -le acorralé y empece a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír e intenté apartarle, pero la risa me había dejado demasiado flojo.- ¡Para, Tom! -supliqué medio jadeando.

 **Tom:** Me aparte riéndome, le quité el helado y me fui al sofá corriendo. Me senté algo cansado y me empece a comer su helado. Anna estaba sonriendo por verme tan bien.

 **Bill:** Fui detrás de él y me senté en sus piernas a horcajadas. Me miró fijamente y dejó el helado muy cerca de su polla... Perfecto. Puse una mano en el helado, y la otra "por accidente" sobre su paquete. Abrió mucho los ojos.- Esto es mío... -susurré con tono sensual y apreté ligeramente.

 **Tom:** Gemí- Y esto es mío -le cogí yo el paquete.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto... -apreté otro poquito y le besé cuando gimió. Separé nuestros labios y lamí la mano que se me había manchado de helado. Juraría que se le dilataron las pupilas.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la muñeca y empecé a lamerle bien los dedos y entre ellos. Justo llamaron a la puerta y me quedé con cara de niño pequeño chafado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le hablé al oído.- Esta noche seguimos... Tienes una cuenta pendiente conmigo y con el helado, Tommy... -me bajé de sus piernas justo cuando llegaron los chicos y Mariah al salón.

 **Tom:** Entraron y empecé a comer helado. Se sorprendieron al verme así- ¿Te encuentras mejor? -preguntó Gustav- Estoy recuperado del todo. Solo que voy a estar unos días flojo y con mareos y tengo que hacer algo de esfuerzo físico y comer bien. Pero estoy perfecto. Ni secuelas ni pollas. Soy de goma. Mala hierba nunca muere.

 **Bill:** Se alegraron un montón, y Mariah casi se echó a llorar. Pasamos toda la tarde entre bromas, y entonces Sara se despertó y empezó a llorar. La cogí en brazos.- Hola, princesita... -empecé a besuquearla por todos lados y ella se reía. Joder... Era tan perfecta...

 **Tom:** Dejámela -me quejé- Yo también quiero.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Claro, amor... -se la tendí. La niña le miraba sonriente y expectante. Se me caía la baba al verla.

 **Tom:** Tom, ¿eres tú su mami? -soltó Georg que estaba sentado a mi lado. Le pegué una colleja y la niña se empezó a reír al verla. Me quedé con la curiosidad de si se había reído por la colleja, así que le di otra y la niña se empezó a reír todavía mas- Bueno, ya vale, ¿no? -dijo Georg. Le di otra y la niña se rió más todavía. Yo estaba despollado. Georg me devolvió la colleja y la niña se echó a llorar.

-Ya la has hecho llorar, tontopollas -le di otra y la niña se volvió a reír. Todos estaban despolladísimos- Esta es mi niña.

 **Bill:** Al poquito, se acurrucó contra el pecho y se quedó ahí quieta, relajada.- Eh, mirad. Se nota que es de Bill. -dijo Patrick y yo me puse rojo como un tomate..

 **Tom:** Estaba relajada mirándome fijamente- Bill me mira con la misma cara -añadí y se rieron.

 **Bill:** Bajé la cabeza, muerto de vergüenza.- Tiene mis ojos, ¿qué esperabas?

 **Tom:** No es por eso. Le mira como fascinada. Igual que le miras tú -dijo Anna y Bill se puso aun mas rojo.

 **Bill:** Seguro que a Bill le mira igual. -dijo Patrick para que se me fuera un poco el sonrojo.

 **Tom:** Sara bostezó y se quedó dormida sin enterarse de nada. Yo me acabé el helado. Tenía mas hambre.

 **Bill:** Le vi mirando el helado como con pena.- ¿Te traigo algo más? -le pregunté meloso.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Porfa -se fue y le sonó el teléfono a Georg. Cuando colgó soltó.

-Mi primo y su mujer han muerto en un accidente de coche. Sus hijos han sobrevivido. Soy su único familiar vivo. Si yo no les adopto, se irán a un orfanato.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? -le pregunté.

-No lo sé. Siempre he querido tener hijos pero no sé si así... Pero no quiero abandonarles. No era muy cercano a mi primo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía hijos. Pero no puedo dejarles en un orfanato... Por lo visto son gemelos. Un niño y una niña. Nacieron a principios de julio... 

-Geo... Ya sabes que biológicos no los podemos tener. Pero los dos queremos ser padres... Ya nos habíamos resignado a no poder, porque sabes que no podemos adoptar. Pero ahora que podemos... Vamos a aprovechar... -le dio la mano.

-¿Digo que si? -asintió- Mañana tengo que hablar con el asistente social. -Bill apareció.

 **Bill:** ¿Asistente social? -pregunté. No entendía nada. Cogí a Sara de los brazos de Tom y la dejé en la cunita plegable.

 **Tom:** Hice un puchero porque me la quitara- Exijo que te pongas en su lugar -se rió y se me sentó encima- Georg y Gustav van a ser padres. Geo sera la mami -se la devolví.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues me alegro... Le pega a Geo lo de mami.

 **Tom:** Eh, capullos. De mami nada. Señor padre -me reí.

-El primo de Georg y su mujer han muerto y Georg es su único familiar vivo. Si acepta su custodia serán suyos. Y acaban de decir que la van a aceptar. ¿Cómo se llaman?

 **Bill:** Mariola y Jacob. -dijo Georg sonriendo.- Son unos nombres preciosos. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Me van a rodear de niños -me "quejé"- Oye, ya sabéis que odio a los niños. Tres a quienes querer es un numero suficiente. No me mareéis mas -advertí y se rieron.

 **Bill:** ¿No vas a querer un hermanito para Sara? -pregunté de coña.

 **Tom:** ¿No le va a bastar con sus nuevos primos? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír.- Era broma, amor. Con sus primos basta y sobra. -le di un beso en la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Eso espero. Porque además el nuevo hijo estaría celoso. No le podría querer tanto como a ella...- Awwwwwww -soltaron todos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con mucha fuerza. ¿Pero cómo podía estar con alguien tan adorable?

 **Tom:** En fin. ¿Ha pasado algo interesante este mes? 

-Un secuestro y cuatro peleas.

 **Bill:** Puso una cara como triste y me sentí fatal.- Yo me sé de alguien con mucho helado... Podrías secuestrarle esta noche. -le dije al oído con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** Mmm... No hagas planes para esta noche. Te voy a secuestrar -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio para no gemir, pero aun así se me escapó un pequeño jadeo, que no oyó nadie por suerte.

 **Tom:** Estaba algo cansado y mareado pero me encontraba bien, así que me recosté y me dediqué a escucharles.

 **Bill:** Le notaba un poquillo mal, así que fui a por bebidas para todos y, de paso, cogí comida para Tom.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y empecé a beber la cocacola que me había traído y a comer. Como en todo el mes no me habían dejado beber alcohol por la medicina, me había acostumbrado a la cocacola (que tampoco me dejaban tomarla, pero al final desistieron ante mi cabezonería) y ahora la prefería. Al final cenamos y se fueron a su casa. Mariah no se me quería soltar cuando me abrazó pero le dije que me podían venir a ver mañana. Y como ya me encontraba bien, en cuanto se fueron ellos a casa y Anna a su cuarto con Patrick, dejé el walkie en la cuna de Sara del salón y cogí mi pistola descargada y le apunté a Bill- Vamos arriba, princesa. Las manos donde pueda verlas -me relamí- y coge el helado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si me niego? -Alcé la ceja y hablé con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** Disparo... -dije relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** ¿Con esta... -agarré la pistola.- O con esta? -le agarré la polla y apreté.

 **Tom:** Como te pongas tonto, con las dos -me relamí- Coge el helado y sube -"amenacé".

 **Bill:** Me apetece más coger otra cosa... -colé la mano en sus pantalones.

 **Tom:** Gemí- A la mierda el helado -cogí a Bill por las piernas y las enrollé en mi cintura.

 **Bill:** Me bajé de sus brazos y le arrastré al cuarto. Estaba muy ansioso por follar, y ya no me apetecía entretenerme más.

 **Tom:** Le empujé a la cama y me senté a horcajadas encima suya.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé y le quité la camiseta. Me puse a lamer y morder su pecho.

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones y le metí dos dedos.

 **Bill:** Grité y le pegué a mí. Junté nuestras bocas de forma muy sucia y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté y le follé con fuerza y con ganas. Le empecé a masturbar al ritmo de mis embestidas.

 **Bill:** Enredé las piernas en sus caderas para facilitarle las cosas y me dediqué a gemir y gritar, muerto de placer.

 **Tom:** Me senté de rodillas en la cama y le agarré del culo para subirle y bajarle. Me arañó la espalda con una mano y con la otra se empezó a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Le besé para acallar mis gemidos y agarré una de sus manos. Quería que me tocara él.

 **Tom:** Dios... Joder -gemí.

 **Bill:** Más... Fuerte... -pedí gritando muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Le apoyé contra la pared y le empecé a empotrar como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me masturbé hasta que me corrí con un sonoro grito.

 **Tom:** Se quedó jadeando en mis brazos y le bajé a la cama. Me empecé a masturbar encima suyo para mancharle.

 **Bill:** Cuando vayas a correrte, avisa. -Me senté y me metí su polla en la boca. Iba a apartarme para que se corriera en mi cara. Sabía que le pondría muchísimo eso.

 **Tom:** Aaah, ya -grité cuando estaba a punto. De repente, se apartó y reventé en su cara. Me quede viéndole relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Recogí parte del semen con uno de sus dedos y me lo metí en la boca. Lo lamí con vicio y simulé hacerle una mamada.

 **Tom:** Me volví a empalmar y me lancé encima suya besándole de forma guarra manchándome la cara de mi propio semen que estaba en la suya.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y me excité yo también.- Te toca... Abrirte de piernas... -dije en tono guarro quitándome el semen de la cara. Tenía muchas ganas de follármelo.

 **Tom:** Nos di la vuelta para ponerle encima. Estaba MUY excitado.

 **Bill:** Me relamí de forma inconsciente y le metí un dedo lleno de lubricante. Gimió y casi me corrí de lo excitante que había sonado... Joder.

 **Tom:** Eché la cabeza para atrás, dejándome hacer, gimiendo y gritando. No me acordaba ya de lo que se sentía.

 **Bill:** Metí otros dos dedos y volví a llevarme su polla a la boca. Me encantaba hacerle disfrutar...

 **Tom:** Me estaba volviendo loco- Yaaa... -pedí. Iba a reventar en cualquier momento.

 **Bill:** Le abrí muchísimo las piernas y le penetré de una sola estocada. Joder...

 **Tom:** Me agarré del pelo de Bill tirando sin darme cuenta.

 **Bill:** Gemí pero intenté no quejarme. Tom estaba muy guarro hoy, y quería aprovecharme.

 **Tom:** Solté el pelo al oír su quejido y le azoté el culo con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio, muerto de placer y le besé. Él volvió a azotarme, pero yo en lugar de quejarme, chillé de gusto y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Reventé en su mano manchándonos enteros.

 **Bill** : Salí de su cuerpo y empecé a pajearme. Me quedaba muy poquito ya...

 **Tom:** Le empujé al colchón y me metí su polla a la boca metiendo y sacando a toda velocidad para que se corriera ahí.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Ah, ¡Tom! -me corrí en su boca gritando su nombre. Me quedé exhausto.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le pasé parte de su semen a la boca para que se lo tragara.

 **Bill:** Joder... -susurré cuando sentí mi semen bajar por mi garganta. Había sido de lo más excitante... Pero ya no me empalmé más.

 **Tom:** Justo oí a la niña llorar a través del walkie. Estaba algo mareado, pero quería atenderla yo. Me limpié y bajé a por ella.

 **Bill:** Me preocupé un poco al verle tambalearse un poco, así que me vestí y le seguí al salón. Cuando llegué, le vi dando de cenar a Sara y casi se me cae la baba. Eran tan tiernos...

 **Tom:** Le cambié el pañal- Hija mía, si algún día quieres ligar, asegúrate de que no huela esto nadie -oí a Bill reírse.

 **Bill:** Cuando quiera ligar, ya no usará esos pañales. -dije aún entre risas.

 **Tom:** Pero seguirá cagando -dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- ¿Sólo sabes hablar de cagar?

 **Tom:** Tú me has respondido. Yo hablaba con mi niña.

 **Bill:** Eres un guarro. -dije convencido.- ¿Qué vas a querer cenar?

 **Tom:** A ti -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Bill:** Pero antes. Yo soy el postre. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Bueno, ¿pues quién hace la cena?

 **Bill:** Yo. -dije casi indignado. ¿En serio pensaba que estando él con esos mareos alguien que no fuera yo iba a cocinar?

 **Tom:** Vale, princesa no me mates -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Pues no intentes usurpar mi puesto en la cocina. -"amenacé" y me fui a preparar algo rico.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues cuando esté en el sofá haciendo el vago con los pies en la mesa te diré "Princesa, hazme la cena" -solté de coña a ver qué decía.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues yo la hago, no pasa nada.

 **Tom:** Pues me deberías mandar a tomar por culo si hago eso -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Si quieres lo hago... Yo lo que mi recién curado quiera. -dije sonriendo de lado y le besé el brazo.

 **Tom:** Lo que tienes que hacer es no separarte de mi. Con lo mal que estaba, que casi muero y casi me quedan secuelas permanentes, está claro que si estoy totalmente recuperado es por mi ángel. Así que tu deber es estar cerca mío, por si acaso -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé muchísimo por sus palabras.- Tampoco es que tenga intención de alejarme de ti.

 **Tom:** Más te vale. No sería tan estúpido como para dejarte ir -le di un último beso y me senté mareado.

 **Bill:** Deberías descansar... Te mareas demasiado. -dije preocupado.

 **Tom:** Ya ha dicho el medico que es normal. No te preocupes. Cuando como se me pasa.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y seguí haciendo la cena. No tenía ganas de discutir con él.

 **Tom:** Cenamos con Bill sentado encima mío por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo. Me fui a dormir agotado. Pasó la semana. Yo me iba encontrando cada vez mejor. Era lunes. Hoy iban los Gs a por Mariola y Jacob y yo iba a volver a dar clase. Me levanté por la mañana pronto punzando a Bill el costado- Bill, no puedes llegar tarde a guitarra... Bill -le volví a punzar.

 **Bill:** No quiero ir... ¿nos quedamos follando? -intenté convencerle.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y acepté, justo cuando entro Anna a tirarme del brazo- Vamos Tom, que el profesor no puede llegar tarde. No pienso pasar ni un día más con ese cerdo. Vamos -no tiré para evitar que me sacara de la cama porque le abriría la cabeza si tiraba.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sentado en la cama con un puchero.- Te odio, mala perra. -espeté cuando Anna entró y me sacó de la cama a mí también.

 **Tom:** Anna se rió y le sacó la lengua. Me vestí y baje a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Que te jodan. -estaba muy cabreado. La eché del cuarto y me vestí. Me apetecía ir de blanco. Bajé y sin desayunar ni nada me fui a esperarles al coche.

 **Tom:** ¿Princesa? Hace mucho que no follamos en mi despacho -le dije al oído cuando me monté en el coche.

 **Bill:** Ya no tengo ganas. -respondí mirando por la ventanilla. Me había tocado mucho la polla Anna, y ya no quería nada más que volver a casa y dormir.

 **Tom:** Yo no te he hecho nada para que te pongas así -le dije cabreado.

 **Bill:** Solo te he dicho que no tengo ganas. -repliqué con voz cansada. Bastante tenía ya en la cabeza como para encima discutir.

 **Tom:** ¿Y el tonito borde de regalo, no?

 **Bill:** Asentí solo por joder. Me estaba cabreando... Y encima me había pasado la noche despierto, carcomido por la puta culpa...

 **Tom:** De puta madre -dije de vuelta.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me bajé en cuanto llegamos, sin despedirme siquiera. No pensaba ir a clase, así que me senté en un banco del campus y me puse a estudiar allí.

 **Tom:** Le vi plantarse en un banco. Mi clase era a segunda, así que yo no tenía nada que hacer- ¿No piensas ir a clase?

 **Bill:** No. No tengo ganas. -respondí. Esta vez, conseguí controlar mi tono de voz.

 **Tom:** Pues muy bien -me fui a la cafetería.

 **Bill:** Me quedé ahí solo, y cuando empezaron las clases y me quedé solo, me eché a llorar. La culpa y mi conciencia me machacaban a todas horas, porque... Maté a treinta hombres. Ni uno, ni dos... Treinta. Estuve así una hora y pico, y luego me retoqué el maquillaje y fui a la clase de Tom. No pensaba dejar que él me viese mal...

 **Tom:** Empezó la clase y Bill no estaba. Una chica levantaba la mano- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Va a quedarse? -se notaba la curiosidad de todos.

-Por supuesto. He estado cerca, pero mala hierba nunca muere. Yo estoy perfectamente y los que me tocaron los cojones muertos. Como debe ser -no me di cuenta de que Bill me oyó de lleno. Se le veía mal.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer en la silla. Las palabras de Tom me habían dejado aún peor, pero intenté que no lo viera. Tom empezó a explicar y me fui sumergiendo poco a poco en mi espiral de culpa.

 **Tom:** La gente estaba acojonada por mis palabras y a Bill no se le veía nada bien. Así que para distraerle, decidí hacer una cosa. Hice varias preguntas sobre cosas que deberían saber y no lo sabían- ¿Pero este tío qué mierda os ha enseñado? Examen sorpresa para ver vuestro nivel. Ya veré si cuenta o no para nota -la cara de la gente era un poema.

 **Bill:** Suspiré asumiendo que la había cagado aunque no hubiera ni escrito mi nombre. Guardé las cosas y dejé sólo un boli sobre la mesa.

 **Tom:** Puse ejercicios jodidísimos. No iba a hacer que contra para nota, pero al menos así distraía a Bill y jodía un rato al resto. Empecé a pasear por el aula.

 **Bill:** Hice todo lo que pude, pero no tenía ni puta idea de lo que debía hacer en ninguno de los ejercicios. Resignado, alcé la mano y entregué el quinto el examen. No me atreví a mirar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la barbilla y le acaricié- Tranquilo. Esto tiene fácil solución.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. La verdad era que me daba bastante igual... Total, tenía el curso muy jodido. Seguramente repetiría...

 **Tom:** Decidí que me la pelaba estar en mitad de la clase. Me senté en la tarima y senté a Bill encima mío.

 **Bill:** Intenté levantarme, pero no me lo permitió.- Tom, por favor... Luego. -susurré nervioso.

 **Tom:** Shhh -susurré acariciándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Por favor... -la gente nos miraba demasiado, y yo estaba incómodo además de nervioso. No quería que siguieran mirándonos.- Suelta, va... Tengo que volver a mi sitio.

 **Tom:** Le solté para que se levantara si quería- En realidad no tienes que volver. Aquí el que manda soy yo -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito.- En casa hablamos... -le acaricié y volví a mi sitio. No tenía la cabeza para atender, así que me puse a dibujar.

 **Tom:** Me fui a pasear por la clase. Le quité los apuntes a tres personas y dos móviles. Cuando pasé por detrás de Bill me quedé mirándole dibujar. Le dije al oído de broma- Mmm... Dibujando en mi clase... Muy mal... -le besé el cuello y me alejé sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Sabía que no lo había dicho a malas, pero me sentí tan mal que rompí el dibujo y todo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré al ver su gesto. Le dejé una notita en la mesa "Princesa, ya has acabado el examen y no estoy dando clase. Como si te quieres leer la biblia. No pasa nada".

 **Bill:** "No me gustaba. Está mejor roto." Le devolví la notita cuando pasó a mi lado.

 **Tom:** "Dibújate desnudo y regálamelo ;)"

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y me puse a dibujar. En lugar de lo que me había pedido, dibujé mis ojos. Tenía ganas.

 **Tom:** "También me gusta ese dibujo..." -le dejé la nota- Como pille a alguien más copiando, os aseguro que no me pienso lo de que no cuente para nota -vi a varias personas guardando apuntes y móviles con "disimulo".

 **Bill:** Seguí dibujando hasta que acabó la clase. Anna quiso hablarme, pero le dije que me dejase en paz, que estaba enfadado.

 **Tom:** Pillé a varios mas copiando, pero me hice el tonto para no joder a Bill. Recogí los exámenes que quedaban y los guardé. Agarré a Bill por la cintura- Ahora sí que no te me escapas. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

 **Bill:** Ya no tengo más hoy... -expliqué sin entender.

 **Tom:** Mejor. Así no me tengo que comer una clase coñazo. Vámonos a casa.

 **Bill:** Vale... -le di la mano y fuimos al coche. Todavía tenía ganas de llorar...

 **Tom:** Anna se iba a comer con Patrick, así que estaba a solas con Bill. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y cuando se sentó, me acerqué a él y le empecé a acariciar la pierna- Por el examen no te preocupes. Casi todos han copiado y aun así echando un vistazo a los exámenes, se ve que están muy mal. El examen no lo voy a contar para nota y voy a empezar a explicar desde cero. Y además ya sabes que yo a ti te explico lo que haga falta las veces que sea necesario -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** No es por el examen... -susurré.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces? -dije preocupado.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo de este último mes... -dije mirando por la ventanilla para que no se diera cuenta de que iba a llorar.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- No puedes seguir dándote mal por eso. No creo que tenga nada de malo lo que hiciste.

 **Bill:** Pero yo me siento así. -rompí a llorar. Joder... Vaya mierda de día...

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Ok, yo soy mal ejemplo, pero mira los Gs.

 **Bill:** Pero es que maté a treinta hombres de una vez, Tom... -me eché a temblar. Estaba muy nervioso. ¿Y si me oía alguien y me detenían?

 **Tom:** Te gano -dije de broma- Calma.

 **Bill:** No puedo estar tranquilo... No puedo. -me tapé la cara con las manos y sollocé.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le empecé a acariciar el pelo.

 **Bill:** ¿Tú cómo... Cómo lo haces? -pregunté llorando. Estaba hipando y todo.

 **Tom:** ¿Hacer el qué? -no le entendía.

 **Bill:** No ponerte así... Como yo. -susurré y alcé la mirada para clavarla en sus ojos.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Mejor pregunta a los chicos. Yo estoy loco, ¿recuerdas? -le besé el pelo.

 **Bill:** Mentira. Tú no estás loco. -odiaba que dijera esas cosas.

 **Tom:** El psiquiatra no piensa lo mismo. Como sea, me da igual. Pregúntales a ellos. Seguro que te pueden ayudar mejor que yo.

 **Bill:** Me da igual lo que piense el psiquiatra. -dije muy serio y suspiré para relajarme.- ¿Qué quieres comer?

 **Tom:** A ti. Anda vamos a casa -me monté en el asiento del conductor.

 **Bill:** Fuimos en silencio a casa. No tenía ganas de hablar, ni de nada. Solo quería dormir.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a casa y Bill se tumbó en el sofá. Mientras hacía la comida, llamé a los chicos para que le ayudaran.

 **Bill:** Los chicos vinieron para intentar ayudarme con lo que pasó.- Me siento fatal... He hecho algo horrible. -dije tapándome la cara con un cojín.

 **Tom:** No sé qué se dirían, pero tardé bastante para dejarles hablar.

 **Bill:** Estuvieron como media hora comiéndome el coco para que se me fuera la rayada. Al principio les rebatía con buenos argumentos, pero llegó un momento en el que no supe qué decir. Fue entonces cuando empecé a sentirme mejor. Geo avisó a Tom para que trajera la comida.

 **Tom:** Dejé los platos en la mesa y pase acariciando a Bill- En media hora traen a los niños. ¿Querréis verlos? -dijo Gus.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Sería genial. -me dolía mucho la cabeza, pero intentaba que no lo notasen.

 **Tom:** Bill me preocupaba y mucho. Pero seguí acariciándole y dándole de comer.

 **Bill:** Le quité el tenedor para comer solo.- Anda, amor. Come algo. -me encantaba que me mimase hasta el punto de darme de comer, pero no quería que no comiera.

 **Tom:** No tengo hambre. Son las doce de la mañana y me he inflado a comer en la cafetería antes de mi clase -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Pues yo tampoco quiero comer... Hoy no tengo hambre. -aparté el plato de nosotros.

 **Tom:** Pero si te encanta que te dé de comer. Eres igualito a Sara.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y le besé.- Si a la hora de la cena tengo hambre, te dejo que me des de comer. -le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** Me reí- La princesa no se pierde una -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Pues no. Y menos si el plan te incluye a ti... -dije dándole un toquecito en la nariz.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Me parece genial. ¿Estas mejor?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Un poquito... -no sabía cómo, pero iba a intentar superarlo. Por Tom y por mi niña.

 **Tom:** No me gusta verte mal -le acaricié- O me veré obligado a medidas drásticas como violarte o llamar al pequeño Bill para que te de lametones -fue nombrarlo y aparecer.

 **Bill:** Me reí al ver al gato y lo cogí en brazos.- Eres el invocador oficial.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -le acaricié- Mira qué carita. Te dice que no estés mal.

 **Bill:** Todos me lo decís, pero... -se me aguaron los ojos y no pude seguir.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú nos ves a los chicos o a mi sentirnos culpables?

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio. No sabía qué decirle. Todos mis argumentos me parecían demasiado ofensivos.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

 **Bill:** Porque yo... Ya sabes que soy distinto... No puedo no sentirme mal, por mucho que intente ser fuerte, como vosotros. -me expliqué. Esperaba no molestarle con mi explicación.

 **Tom:** Casi cuela -le dije con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Es eso, en serio. -me miró mal.- Te lo juro. Pero no sabía cómo decirlo para no ofenderos... Todo lo que se me ocurría, me parecía ofensivo.

 **Tom:** ¿Que era tan ofensivo según tu? -pregunte medio molesto.

 **Bill:** Suspiré muy agobiado. No sabía cómo decirle las cosas, y no quería enfadarle. Empezaba a sentir que me faltaba el aire porque seguía sin responder. Y entonces, Bill me arañó el brazo, haciéndome sangrar. Salvado por el gato.

 **Tom:** Bill se fue a curar y volvió como si no hubiera pasado nada- No pienses que me he olvidado. Quiero una respuesta.

 **Bill:** Me volví a poner nervioso y empecé a rascarme la herida del gato de forma inconsciente. -¿No podemos dejarlo, por favor? -supliqué. Los chicos me vieron tan agobiado, que se fueron con la excusa de recoger a Mariola y Jacob, y de paso traernos a Sara de casa de Mariah.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de las muñecas- Deja de rascarte -dije muy serio.

 **Bill:** Me pica... -le susurré. Lo peor era que no mentía, pero él seguía sin creerlo.

 **Tom:** Da igual. No me respondas -me levanté y me fui al cuarto.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom, espera! -fui detrás de él.- Por favor, no te enfades conmigo... -seguro que debería parecerle patético, con el maquillaje corrido, a punto de llorar otra vez y suplicando.

 **Tom:** Piensas algo que me va ofender, no me lo quieres contar y pretendes que no me ofenda.

 **Bill:** ¡Porque no me parecía correcto decirlo! Y prefería callarme para que esto no pasara... -me estresé y volví a arañarme la herida.

 **Tom:** Pues ya tarde. O lo dices o me voy a dar una vuelta -dije sujetándole las muñecas.

 **Bill:** ¡No! No te vayas... Lo que sea menos eso. -dije empezando a llorar.- No te vayas, por favor... Te necesito conmigo...

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Me quedo, pero dímelo, joder.

 **Bill:** Bajé los brazos y miré al suelo.- Lleváis años matando. Os habéis criado en un sitio en el que o matáis, o morís. Es algo que lleva mucho tiempo presente en vuestras vidas. No puedes esperar que yo en un mes actúe como vosotros hacéis después de años. -le noté tensarse. Iba a pegarme, fijo. Me preparé mentalmente para los primeros golpes.

 **Tom:** Me puse de muy mala hostia en un momento, pero en unos segundos me relajé. Al fin y al cabo llevaba razón. Además, nos había llamado hijos de puta de una manera muy suave. Y no sé porqué me voy a ofender por algo que me enorgullece - ¿Y tan difícil era decírmelo? -estaba encogido esperando que le pegara y abrió los ojos de golpe flipado- Y por cierto, si crees que te voy a pegar no te encojas esperándolo, joder. Pega tu primero, y si no lo vas a hacer, al menos prepárate para defenderte -le dije ya totalmente calmado y le cogí de la cintura apretándolo contra mi.

 **Bill:** Volví a llorar.- Me daba miedo que te enfadaras... Y como sabía que me lo merecería, pues no quería ni defenderme ni pegarte...

 **Tom:** Eres idiota -apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho.- Anda, no llores que llegan estos con Sara y no quiero que te vea llorar aunque sea bebé -le sequé las lágrimas con los pulgares acariciando de paso su rostro- Y no quiero que te vea llorar no porque te escondas, sino porque no quiero que llores. Que solo ha sido una chorrada lo que ha pasado.

 **Bill:** Solo ha sido una chorrada, pero casi te vas de casa. -dije un poco dolido y antes de que respondiera me fui al baño a desmaquillarme.

 **Tom:** Porque pensaba que lo que me estabas ocultando era más gordo. Ademas, que aún podría ofenderme de tu manera tan sutil de llamarnos hijos de puta -le seguí.

 **Bill:** Pasé de responderle. Ya había llorado bastante, ahora solo quería ver a mi niña y olvidarme del mundo un rato.

 **Tom:** Llamaron a la puerta con un carrito para gemelos y con otro carro en el que iba Sara. Me quedÉ mirando a los niños- Mi niña es más guapa... Ha salido a su padre -dije refiriéndome a Bill.

 **Bill:** Justo llegué yo y cogí a Sara.- Hola mi princesa... -la llené de besos mientras ella se reía.

 **Tom:** Empece a punzarle la tripa con el dedo y ella moría de la risa.

 **Bill:** Toma, cógela. -le dije a Tom.- Yo me pido a esta preciosa un ratito. -Y cogí a Mariola en brazos. Pero entonces, algo duro me dio en la cabeza y Sara se echó a llorar. Cuando la miré, estaba sin chupete y con los bracitos estirados hacia mí.- ¿Me lo has tirado tú? -pregunté a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Yo? No -dije buscando el chupete.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué a ellos y cuando Mariola estuvo cerca de Sara, esta intentó darle un manotazo mientras lloraba sin parar y tiraba de mi camiseta. Entonces lo entendí todo y me eché a reír.- ¡Está celosa!

 **Tom:** Me eché a reír- Trae, dame a la enana -la fui a coger.

 **Bill:** Sara repitió el gesto de pegar a Mariola.- ¡Pero bueno, señorita! -le di a Geo (que estaba despollado) a su niña y me acerqué a Sara otra vez. En cuanto puse una mano en su cabecita, dejó de llorar.- Desde luego... No se puede tener tanta mala leche, enana. -le dije en tono meloso mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz.

 **Tom:** De repente, se quedó como tranquila y cerró los ojos. Me empecé a reír- Así se hace, enana. Marca territorio.

 **Bill:** ¡Encima no la animes! No podemos dejar que desde tan chiquita sea así. -ella estaba a lo suyo en brazos de Tom, medio dormida.

 **Tom:** No, hace bien. Entre ella y yo hay un acuerdo de caballero y dama. Yo no me pongo celoso de ella cuando esté contigo y ella no se pone celosa de mi. Pero con otros... Así me gusta, enana -susurré en alto.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y rodé los ojos.- ¿Queréis tomar algo? -pregunté a los chicos.

 **Tom:** Yo sí -pedí. La niña se durmió en mis brazos bien a gusto.

 **Bill:** Cogí un par de refrescos y de cervezas y los puse en la mesa del salón. -Voy a aprovechar a estar con los peques ahora... -cogí a Jacob en brazos.- Hola... -le hice cosquillas y se echó a reír. Qué guapo era...

 **Tom:** Dejé a Sara dormir y mientras, observé a Bill- Eres precioso -se me escapó.

 **Bill:** No me di cuenta de que me miraba, y pensé que se refería a Jacob.- ¿Verdad que sí? Es guapísimo. -los chicos se echaron a reír.

 **Tom:** ¿Quien, tú? Sin duda -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Yo hablaba de Jacob... -ahora entendía por qué se reían los chicos.

 **Tom:** Yo no...

 **Bill:** Calla, bobo... -le dije muy rojo y di un trago a mi coca cola.

 **Tom:** Digo la verdad -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** No entendía muy bien su cambio de humor, pero no dije nada. Me limité a jugar con Jacob.

 **Tom:** Me pegué a Bill. Yo también tenía celos.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú también quieres que juegue contigo? -le pregunté con tono sensual al oído.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y asentí desmesuradamente.

 **Bill:** Pues luego. -le di un pico y llevé a Jacob a los brazos de Gus. Se me hacía rarísimo verles con un bebé en brazos, pero... Era muy dulce.

 **Tom:** Gustav tenía cara de que se le iba a romper. Seguro que al principio yo tenía la misma con Sara.

 **Bill:** Sara se revolvió y empezó a protestar para que le hiciéramos caso.- ¿Qué, ya has terminado de dormir en mi marido? -la cogí de los brazos de Tom y empecé a bersarle y hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Se rió en respuesta y me reí yo.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero no te rías! -le puse caras raras y siguió riéndose-¡Pero bicho! -Tom estaba despollado mirando a la niña reírse.

 **Tom:** Eres tan gracioso como ella.

 **Bill:** No, ella lo es más. -volví a la carga con los besos y las cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y les seguí viendo.

 **Bill:** Estuve un poquito más así y luego le dejé un poco tranquila, aunque ella no paraba de tirarme del pelo para que le hiciese caso.

 **Tom:** Me reí, pero me tiré a por Bill cuando estuvo libre.

 **Bill:** Le besé con intensidad.- Eres un niño chico celoso, ¿lo sabías? -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé con él encima sin separar nuestros labios. Después de la mierda de día que llevaba, me hacía falta...

 **Tom:** Enredé mis dedos en su pelo e invadí su boca con mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Gemí en el beso y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo. Le abracé por la cintura y metí la mano que los chicos no veían por dentro de su camiseta.

 **Tom:** Me separé para respirar y me lancé a su cuello de forma guarra.

 **Bill:** Me esforcé muchísimo para no gemir y ladeé el cuello para que tuviera más acceso.

 **Tom:** Mordí y succioné todo su cuello de arriba a abajo asegurándome de marcarlo.

 **Bill:** Me puse irremediablemente duro y le clavé un poquito las uñas sin querer.- ¿Vamos al cuarto? -le pregunté susurrando.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y me lo lleve al cuarto, durísimo.

 **Bill:** Cerré con el pie y le besé de forma guarra. Me separé de él y antes de que se acercara, puse la música y empecé a hacer un stripteasse.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con la mandíbula desencajada y me empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuve desnudo del todo, le besé y empecé a bailarle de forma muy guarra. Tom me sobaba por donde pillaba, cachondo perdido.

 **Tom:** Le estampé contra el colchón y me subí encima, salido como un mono.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y empecé a desnudarle a toda velocidad. Llevé su mano a mi entrada, tan ansioso como él.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté con ansia y le mordí y lamí su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Le esposé al cabecero de la cama y saqué el látigo y el vibrador. Después del mes de abstinencia estaba mas guarro de lo normal. Le miré guarro sin dejar de dilatarle y le di una lamida a su polla- Si quieres que siga, ponte a cuatro patas.

 **Bill:** Tiré de las esposas.- Con esto no puedo, genio. -me medio burlé.

 **Tom:** Le di un latigazo fuerte- Si yo puedo muchas veces, tu también -le di otro lametón para desesperarle.

 **Bill:** Por favor... Luego me atas otra vez... -moví la cintura y "sin querer" le restregué la polla por la cara.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué me das a cambio? -le metí el vibrador de golpe encendido.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah! Un culo para follar. -le dije restregándome contra el vibrador.

 **Tom:** Pero eso lo voy a tener de todos modos -dije picándole un poco y le abrí de piernas todo lo que dio de si- Tengo muchas ganas de chupar hoy. Pero si no te das prisa tal vez se me vayan -me apetecía mandar y que me obedeciera.

 **Bill:** Al final asentí y me puse como pude a cuatro patas. Tenía demasiadas ganas de follar como para no hacerle caso.

 **Tom:** Le hice abrirse de piernas y puse la cabeza entre ellas lamiendo y metiéndola todo lo que mi garganta daba de si. Dejé el vibrador quieto pero encendido dentro de su culo. Llevé una de mis manos a mi polla y con la otra empecé a dar latigazos hacia arriba, dando de lleno en su culo.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos, disfrutando de todo lo que me hacía. Estaba muriendo de placer.

 **Tom:** De un momento a otro, reventó en mi boca berreando.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer en la cama jadeando. Me dolían los brazos por la postura, pero no me quejé.

 **Tom:** Le desaté pero le volví a obligar a ponerse a cuatro patas. Le cogí del pelo sin hacerle daño y le restregué la polla por la cara- Chupa.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le obedecí. Me empalmé otra vez al oírle disfrutar como estaba haciéndolo. Joder... Me ponía a mil.

 **Tom:** Me estaba volviendo loco. De repente, me corrí en su boca. Se soltó de mi agarre y me vi debajo suyo de un momento a otro.

 **Bill:** Le mordí y besé el cuello de forma sucia.- Tommy... Quiero follarte...

 **Tom:** Pues hazlo -le dije volviendo a por sus labios.

 **Bill:** Antes de que se arrepintiera, me llené la mano de lubricante y empecé a juguetear con mis dedos y su entrada.

 **Tom:** Joder -grité retorciéndome. También echaba esto de menos.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma guarra y seguí preparándole solo por desquiciarle un rato.

 **Tom:** Mierda, princesa, ya, joder...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Como tú quieras, Tommy... -y le penetré de golpe.

 **Tom:** Le besé de manera sucia mientras gemíamos.

 **Bill:** Aah... Me encanta, Tommy... -dije aumentando la velocidad y empezando a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Y... A mi - iba a reventar.

 **Bill:** Sentí su presemen en mi mano y me agarré al cabecero para follármelo con más fuerza. De repente, gritó y se corrió en mi mano.

 **Tom:** Mientras yo jadeaba, él siguió embistiendo hasta correrse en mi culo.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer encima de él.- Me encanta follarte.

 **Tom:** Le besé. Ya no me empalmé de nuevo- A mi follar contigo de todas las maneras.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Supongo que gracias. -le besé y me acurruqué. Quería dormir...

 **Tom:** ¿Supones? -le besé- Yo me salgo fuera con estos y con Sara, que me ha entrado mogollón de hambre.

 **Bill:** No... -le achuché.- Quédate conmigo....

 **Tom:** Vale -cedí a pesar del hambre.

 **Bill:** Le vi la mala cara y me separé.- Baja a comer, anda. -dije mientras yo también me levantaba.

 **Tom:** No, que si quieres que me quede contigo, me quedo -le dije acariciándole con mimo.

 **Bill:** Que no. Que quiero bajar con Sara. -y me empecé a vestir.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Al final me voy a poner celoso. ¿Por la enana bajas para verla y por mi, que tenía hambre, no? -bromeé besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Es que es la jefa. Fíjate cómo se ha puesto por mimar un poco a Mariola... Lo mismo me ve mimoso contigo y me estrella un biberón en la cabeza o algo. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si te protejo con mi cuerpo? ¿Me dejas?

 **Bill:** Cuando cenes. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Maldito princesa que se cree que puede decirme que no... Claro, como es el único que si lo hace no sale herido, pues se aprovecha... -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No te preocupes, valdrá la pena. -le di la mano y bajamos al salón.

-¡Ya era hora! -dijo Georg al vernos aparecer.

 **Tom:** ¿No se puede follar en esta casa? -Bill se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí... Pero no si tenéis a tres bebés en casa, y encima os dejáis el walkie encendido. - Vale, ya era oficial que quería morirme.

 **Tom:** No jodas -me despollé.

 **Bill:** A mí no me hace gracia. -cogí a nuestra niña y sonrió.- Princesa... Te habrás lavado las manos primero, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Bill se quedó con cara de "Ups" y yo me despollé- Ha tenido los dedos en mi culo.

 **Bill:** Solté a la niña para ir a lavarme y ella se echó a llorar. Me aguanté las ganas de ir corriendo con ella.

 **Tom:** Los chicos estaban despollados- Ya, si ya lo hemos oído. Bill, vemos que te gusta que te azoten. Y que si Tom te quiere a cuatro patas, tú te pones a cuatro patas -estaba rojísimo.

 **Bill:** Iros a la puta mierda. -dije cabreado. Cogí otra vez a la niña y me fui a hacerle un biberón.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero yo por qué, que no he dicho nada? -me quejé- Hala, ya se ha cabreado.

 **Bill:** No iba por ti... -dije con voz cansina. Era demasiado egocéntrico a veces.- Tu papi a veces es tonto, pequeñaja. Pero muuuuy tonto. -Sara se rió de mi forma de exagerar las vocales.

 **Tom:** Déjamela -Bill me la apartó y yo le mire mal.

 **Bill:** Está cocinando conmigo. Luego la coges tú. -y seguí a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Fui a tocarla y me di cuenta de que no me había lavado las manos. Me las lavé y la acaricié- Pero el imbécil es tu papi el pelinegro, no yo -le bese la frente.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pues ten, cógela. -antes de que Tom dijera nada, ya tenía a la niña en sus brazos.

 **Tom:** ¿Ves? Me llama imbécil, se la devuelvo y se ofende... Porque es un ángel, cariñoso, canta genial, tiene talento para todo, su manera de ser me encanta, es precioso, esta buenísimo y es un Dios en la cama... En definitiva que es perfecto... Que si no... No sé porqué estaría con él -dije en alto para que me oyera Bill. Le miré de reojo y estaba sonrojadísimo.

 **Bill:** A pesar de que me habían encantado sus palabras, no dije nada. Si pensaba que con una parrafada de piropos iba a ignorar que se había reído de mí con los chicos, iba fino...

 **Tom:** Tu padre no me quiere -me hice el triste- Seguro que está pensando en abandonarme...

 **Bill:** Me giré, totalmente flipado. ¿Qué?

 **Tom:** Mira. Se ha girado hacia mi. Seguro que es que no sabe como decírmelo -dije medio sonriendo para que se diera cuenta de que sólo era broma y que quería que viniera.

 **Bill:** Apagué los fuegos y me senté a su lado. Estaba realmente flipado y preocupado.- Tom, yo... Yo no quiero abandonarte... Y claro que te quiero.... -joder... ¿y si ahora no me creía?

 **Tom:** Princesa, parece mentira que aún no distingas mi tono de broma. Ya sé que no te quieres ir.

 **Bill:** Bufé.- Eres idiota. Pero MI idiota. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Pero he conseguido que me hagas caso -sonreí triunfal.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- ¿Lo ves? Idiota, como yo decía.

 **Tom:** Sara se reía sin entender nada.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirando a Sara totalmente embobado.- Es tan perfecta...

 **Tom:** Estaba metiéndose las manos en la boca y llenándose de babas y me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** ¡Gorrina! Eso no se hace. -la obligué a quitarse las manos de la boca. Hizo un puchero tan adorable que no pude evitar pensar en meterle yo mismo las manos en la boca otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Déjala, no le podemos echar la bronca por algo que nosotros hacemos -le miré con vicio.

 **Bill:** Iba a responderle, pero no se me ocurría nada.- Pero no creo que tenga las mismas intenciones. -dije al final muerto de vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros. Bill apartó la mirada y la niña aprovechó que no miraba para volver a meterse las manos a la boca.

 **Bill:** Vi otra vez a Sara con las manos en la boca.- ¡Pero que no! -volví a quitarle las manos y le puse el chupete.

 **Tom:** Escupió el chupete y se puso a llorar. La acuné en mis piernas para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Le preparé un biberón y se lo di a Tom.- Seguro que así ya no llora.

 **Tom:** Empezó a comer y se le pasó el llanto. Me reí- Es clavada a ti -entraron los chicos- ¿En ésta casa cuándo se come?

 **Bill:** Cuando preparéis algo de comer. -dije un poco cabreado. ¿Iba a tener que cocinar y fregar yo siempre, o qué?

 **Tom:** Mmm... ¿Huevos fritos? -se miraron y asintieron. Tenías que ver el espectáculo con la tapa de una cacerola como escudo y con un tenedor de madera a modos de espada- ¡Coño, que salta!

 **Bill:** Joder... Quitaos, coño. -les aparté de un empujón y en cinco minutos tuve los huevos preparados.

 **Tom:** Yo estaba despollado y la niña se reía por mi risa- Poned la mesa -les dije despollado. No quería soltar a Sara. Mariola y Jacob dormían en el carrito.

 **Bill:** No sabían dónde estaba cada cosa, así que cuando me harté, les hice sentarse y puse yo la mesa.- El último día, os advierto desde ya. -me senté a comer de mala hostia.

 **Tom:** Terminé de dar de comer a Sara y la dejé en la cuna portátil de abajo al lado nuestra. No le quise decir a Bill que ese no era su sitio, que viniera al suyo porque fijo que me mordía o algo.

 **Bill:** Me extrañó un poco que Tom no dijera nada de que no me sentara encima suyo, pero me callé y seguí comiendo. Tenía muchas ganas de irme a la cama, pero los chicos parecían muy a gusto aquí...

 **Tom:** Princesa... -me miró- ¿Chocolate, churros y peli? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Perfecto. -dije sonriendo. Era mucho mejor plan que irme a la cama cuando los chicos se largaran.

 **Tom:** Pues elige peli -me fui a cocinar.

 **Bill:** Me fui al salón ignorando a los chicos y me puse a buscar una peli que fuera fácil de ignorar.

 **Tom:** Salí con las tazas y con los churros. Los chicos se sentaron en el otro sofá a lo suyo.

 **Bill:** Me jodió un poco que los chicos se quedaran, porque sabía que así Tom no se pondría moñas (como él decía) ni nada. Aun así, me acurruqué en sus brazos y empecé a beber chocolate.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar en cuello ignorando la peli. Noté su mala cara y decidí ser moñas.

 **Bill:** No tienes que ser mimoso si no quieres... -le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** Pero quiero -le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -susurré.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su cuello- Sí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un bobo y le abracé fuerte. Me encantaba que quisiera ser mimoso.

 **Tom:** Le besé en la boca tomándole del mentón.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le acaricié la espalda con las uñas.- ¿No os cansáis nunca? -me sobresalté al oír a Geo y me separé de Tom.

 **Tom:** Georg, no vayas de guay, que no te separas del culo de Gustav.

 **Bill:** Eso. Además, ¿no podéis dejarnos en paz un rato? -dije molesto. Me tocaba mucho la polla que se pusieran así.

 **Tom:** Ay, perdón qué susceptibles... -se sentó encima de Gustav.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Se me había cortado todo el rollo de golpe. Me incorporé para tomar otro poco de chocolate.

 **Tom:** Pero si ya sabes cómo son para qué te picas -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Solo estaba tomando chocolate.... -dije con un puchero. Joder, ¿ahora encima se me iba a enfadar Tom?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Mentiroso -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Que es verdad... -anda, que... Ya podrían irse los chicos a la mierda...

 **Tom:** No respondí y seguí besando.

 **Bill:** Podrías... Subir otro poquito la boca, ¿no? -le susurré para que subiera a mis labios.

 **Tom:** Vale, jefe -dije divertido.

 **Bill:** Así me gusta, que obedezcas. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Solté una carcajada- ¿Pero tú...?

 **Bill:** Eso te pasa por llamarme princesa. Me das poder para ordenarte cosas. -dije con fingida chulería.

 **Tom:** Ah bueno, siendo así... A sus órdenes, princesa -le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Eso está mejor. -dije sonriendo cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Me reí y se apoyó en mi pecho- ¿Y la princesa ordena algo?

 **Bill:** Que Tommy me haga muchos mimos. -dije con una gran sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Le besé intensamente acariciándole el costado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto. Me encantaba cuando me acariciaba el costado, era muy relajante.

 **Tom:** Le seguí besando hasta que al final se quedó dormido en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Me desperté de madrugada en el pecho de Tom. Tenía pinta de no estar muy a gusto, pero aun así dormía. Decidí despertarle.- Eh, Tom... Vamos a la cama. -empecé a besar y mordisquear su cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? -me desperté desorientado.

 **Bill:** Que vamos a dormir... Estamos en el sofá. -Geo y Gus estaban acoplados en el otro sofá y los niños dormían plácidamente.

 **Tom:** Ah -bostecé y me levanté. Cogí a Sara y subí.

 **Bill:** Subí detrás de él después de tapar a los chicos. Me quedé en ropa interior y me tumbé de cualquier forma.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido con ropa. Me levanté sobresaltado y cogí la navaja de la mesa apuntando a algún lado. Bill se acojonó al verme así.

 **Bill:** Me encogí todo lo que pude y le miré muy nervioso. Me temblaban las manos y todo...

 **Tom:** De repente caí en dónde estaba y dejé la navaja en la mesa- ¿Estás bien? -le vi pálido.

 **Bill:** Asentí aunque seguía temblando. Me había asustado muchísimo.

 **Tom:** Levanté las manos para que las viera bien y me acerqué un poco- Estaba soñando con una pelea y con el despertador me he sobresaltado. No pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Me abrazó. Yo seguía nervioso y no me atrevía ni a corresponder a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié la cara- Tranquilo, lo siento.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No pasa nada... -dije intentando calmarme.

 **Tom:** Justo se echó a llorar la niña. Me levanté y la cogí en brazos.

 **Bill:** Me tensé y se la quité de los brazos.- Vete duchando... Te esperamos abajo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con una total y absoluta cara de gilipollas. ¿De verdad se creía que iba a hacer daño a la niña? Me fui a duchar furioso. No le pensaba hablar en lo que quedaba de día como poco.

 **Bill:** Vi su cara de furia, pero necesitaba yo más a la niña que él, estaba seguro. Además, una fino si pensaba que le dejaría a solas con MI hija después de su forma de despertarse.

 **Tom:** Salí de la ducha a los veinte minutos rumiando mi enfado.

 **Bill:** Bajó al salón y estábamos desayunando ya. Los chicos fueron a saludarle, pero ni los miró.- Oye, que ellos no te han hecho nada, saludables como es debido.

 **Tom:** Cómeme la polla -le respondí sin mirarle y me fui a clase en el Range Rover yo solo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré abatido, y me fui a preparar. Encima, la primera clase era la suya.... Estaba jodido.

 **Tom:** Llegué antes de tiempo a clase y me fui a tomar un café. Hoy ya podían estar relajadicos en clase, porque llevaba la pistola y tenía ganas de matar a alguien. Entré a clase pisando con furia, me subí a la tarima y les miré entrar.

 **Bill:** Le vi en la tarima, pero al entrar al aula, desvié la mirada a una pareja que conocía de primero y les saludé con la mano. No vi la reacción de Tom, pero tampoco me importaba.

 **Tom:** //Tú sigue, que te vas a cagar//- He corregido los exámenes -mentí- No hay ni un sólo aprobado. Debería empezar de cero, pero no hay tiempo, así que cada uno que se busque la vida. Voy a continuar donde os quedasteis -empecé a explicar algo muy jodido y acribillé a Bill a preguntas para dejarle mal.

 **Bill:** No dejaba de joderme con preguntas muy jodidas, y al final me cabreé.- ¿No hay otra puta persona en todo el puto aula para responderte, o es que quieres seguir con lo de esta mañana? -dije cuando ya me harté.

 **Tom:** No sé de que me hablas. Y esa no es manera de hablarle a un profesor -dije sin mirarle. No le vi pero supe que le había jodido.

 **Bill:** Sí lo es si el profesor te humilla y falta al respeto. ¿Y no sabes qué digo? Pues mira, no te creo. -dije enfadado y muy, muy dolido.

 **Tom:** Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas las respuestas, no he humillado ni faltado al respeto a nadie. Al menos no hoy. Y no hablemos de quién ha faltado al respeto a quién. ¿O es que además de un capullo eres un hipócrita? -me giré mirándole con chulería.

 **Bill:** ¿Ves cómo sí sabías lo que decía? -alcé la ceja. Le había pillado por completo, y por su mala cara, él también se había dado cuenta.

 **Tom:** No te me pongas chulo, princesa, que eso me pega más a mi. Y además podrías salir escaldado -amenacé.

 **Bill:** ¿Es que solo sabes amenazar? ¿Y luego pretendes en serio que no haga cosas como lo de esta mañana?

 **Tom:** Bill, cállate la puta boca o no respondo -le dije cada vez más furioso.

 **Bill:** ¡Que no me amenaces, joder! ¡Que soy tu marido, no soy inferior a ti! -yo también estaba enfadado. Y mucho. Y también dolido y frustrado.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero en lo tocante a la niña yo sí lo soy a ti? -pregunté casi escupiendo las palabras.

 **Bill:** ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero después de lo de esta mañana, no quería! -dije indignado.

 **Tom:** ¿Y porqué mierda no querías? ¿Porque me he levantado sobresaltado empuñando la navaja y tú te has cagado en los pantalones? En cuanto me he dado cuenta de que sólo ha sido un puto sueño he dejado la navaja, te he pedido perdón y me he comportado normal. ¡Y TÚ ME HAS QUITADO A LA NIÑA DE LOS BRAZOS! ¿Que cojones pensabas? ¿Que le iba a hacer daño? Bien que se te llenaba la boca de que confiabas en mi, de que sabías que la cuidaría bien y cuando ni siquiera estaba enfadado ni nada me la quitas de los brazos con posesividad. ¿Acaso no he demostrado ya lo suficiente lo mucho que la quiero? Me dejé secuestrar y torturar por ella, casi muero y no me quedaron secuelas permanentes de milagro. ¿O es que es mi hija sólo cuando a ti te conviene? Y encima tendrás los santos cojones de ofenderte. ¡Escúchame bien! Soy mil cosas malas. ¡PERO JAMÁS, NI UN SÓLO DIA DE MI PUTA EXISTENCIA, HE HECHO DAÑO A UN BEBÉ! -como dijera algo le daba...

 **Bill:** ¡PORQUE LA PUTA NAVAJA ME APUNTABA A MÍ! ¿CÓMO COJONES PRETENDES QUE LUEGO NO TE QUITE A LA NIÑA? Y TE RECUERDO QUE TÚ NO FUISTE EL ÚNICO QUE ESTUVO JODIDO. ¿QUIÉN ESTUVO UN MES PELEANDO PARA QUE TUVIERAS LAS PUTAS HERIDAS PERFECTAS, EH? ¿QUIÉN TE HA CUIDADO? ¿PAOLA? ¿O HA SIDO EL VIENTO? -de repente, me estampó el puño en la cara.

 **Tom:** Bill cayó al suelo de culo y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y muy acojonado. Me acerqué a él echo una fiera- ¿Ahora me sales con Paola? -dije con una calma que no sentía- Mira, enano -dije muy cerca de su cara estampándole contra la pared y dándole un tortazo fuerte y otro puñetazo- Sabes que no me importa que te folles a mi hermana. Pero de ahí a preñarla había un trecho. Podría haber hecho muchas cosas. Pero en lugar de eso puse las cosas muy fáciles. Acepté a Sara como mía. Y así la quiero, porque es mi hija. Quizá el espermatozoide no salió de mi polla pero para mi sí que es mi hija, siempre la he cuidado como tal y no puedes tener queja alguna de ello. Como para que ahora me vengas quitándomela de los brazos pensando que la voy a atacar sólo porque soñando desorientado he empuñado una navaja. -le dije muy cerca de la cara. No le había visto tan asustado hacia mucho tiempo. Un chico de clase salió en defensa de Bill, pero ante la horrorizada mirada de todos y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo le metí un tiro entre las cejas. Bill se escabulló de mi en un despiste y se alejó de mi hacia la esquina. Se abrazó a las rodillas llorando.

 **Bill:** Me vinieron a la mente muchos recuerdos de lo que hice, y eso sumado a los nervios del momento y el olor a sangre (tanto mía como del pobre chico) fue como una bomba. Me mareé y empecé a vomitar.

 **Tom:** Guardé la pistola en mi pantalón y saqué el móvil- Georg, hay que deshacerse de un cadáver. Ven a mi aula en la universidad -se quedó flipado pero asintió- ¿Alguien tiene pañuelos? -varias chicas me dieron sus paquetes asustadas y yo le tendí uno a Bill sin inmutarme. Cuando acabó de limpiarse, le dije con una voz casi inhumana- Vuelve a tu sitio -y empecé a escribir en la pizarra apuntes.

 **Bill:** Estaba tan asustado, que hice caso. Pasé el rato copiando sin dejar de llorar. Entraron Geo y Gus con un par de sacos y prepararon todo. Antes de irse, Georg me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que soltara un sollozo que llevaba mucho tiempo intentando retener. Me susurró que hablaríamos en casa y se fue con Gus.

 **Tom:** Me despedí de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza y al poco terminó la clase. Anna y Patrick me miraban con asco. No me querían mirar a la cara. Me acerqué a Bill- Me voy a casa, ¿te quedas?

 **Bill:** Le miré muy dolido.- No, me voy en el Audi. No quiero dejarlo aquí, ni que lo conduzca otro. -sin despedirme de nadie, me puse el bolso y salí a la calle. Aún tenía muchísimas ganas de vomitar.

 **Tom:** Bill huía de mi y todos lo comentaban. No sé porqué se ofendía tanto. Aún le quedaban cuatro clases, por eso preguntaba, pero bueno. Me monté en el Range Rover y tiré hacia casa. Los chicos estaban en el salón con Sara, Mariola y Jacob.

-¿Por qué mierda has pegado a Bill? -me dijo Gustav. Justo se abrió la puerta.

-Preguntáselo a él -dije sentándome en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Por decirle cuatro cosas a la cara. Y claro, cuando no sabe qué decir, le da a los puños. -ni yo mismo supe de dónde había sacado valor para decir eso. Antes de que dijera nada, tuve que salir corriendo al baño para vomitar.

 **Tom:** Que yo sepa la última palabra la he tenido yo -grité desde el otro lado de la puerta- Por algo será -volví a sentarme en el sofá. La niña se echó a llorar y yo la cogí para consolarla. La cuidé y jugué con ella con mucho cariño. Estaba riéndose de lo que le hacía cuando Bill salió del baño y me miró horrorizado.

 **Bill:** Me daba pánico dejarle con la niña, y más aún estando yo tan débil. Sara me vio y se rió de mi cara, pensando que era un juego. Me acerqué con cautela y echó los bracitos para que la cogiera. No sabía qué hacer.- ¿Puedo...? -pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y a pesar de mi cabreo, se la dejé- Se está riendo. No le estoy haciendo nada.

 **Bill:** Quería venir conmigo... Si no me habría callado. -y no mentía. Estaba tan cansado, que no podría defenderme otra vez. Me senté y empecé a mimarla y a jugar con ella.


	3. Detenido

**Tom:** Me voy a hacer la comida -me levanté y me fui a la cocina. A los chicos se les notaba que querían hablar con Bill a solas. Como quedaban varias horas para que fuera la hora de comer, busqué en Internet recetas que costara mucho hacer. Mi habilidad en la cocina había incrementado bastante. Decidí que de primero haría hojaldre de setas y gambas, de segundo ternasco asado y de postre tarta pero mogollón de decorada. Me puse música y empecé a cocinar.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué ha pasado, princesa? -Suspiré y sin soltar a Sara, les conté todo. Me volvieron las náuseas, pero apreté el abrazo a mi niña y me calmé. Justo terminó Tom de cocinar. No me había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo...

 **Tom:** Anna y Patrick no iban a venir a comer. Así que saqué los cubiertos, vasos con hielo y Cocacola para todos y luego los platos del hojaldre. Todos me miraron flipados. Ignorándoles, empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Los chicos se levantaron a comer con él, pero yo seguía mal, así que (muy a mi pesar) dejé a la niña en el salón y me fui a la cama en silencio. Una vez allí, volví a llorar.

 **Tom:** Le guardé la comida para cenar y guardé la tarta para darle a él el trozo que prefiriera el primero. Estaba cabreado pero no podía evitar hacer este tipo de cosas. Además, me sentía mal por haberle pegado. Los chicos estaban cabreados conmigo y se quedaron ahí ignorándome para cuidar de Bill. Me pasé toda la tarde jugando con la niña, que al final se quedó dormida exhausta. Hice para Bill unos apuntes de todo desde principio de curso hasta lo de hoy con colores con la mejor letra que pude, todo explicadísimo y mogollón de currados. Me fui a merendar cuando los acabé y justo bajó Bill con los ojos hinchados.

 **Bill:** Vi un montón de apuntes en la mesa, pero ni me fijé en qué eran. Llevaba toda la tarde llorando, y quería arreglar las cosas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Me dejé caer en el sofá y puse la tele.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué con cautela y se los tendí- Son para ti. Creó que con esto no te quedará ninguna duda, pero si te queda, ya sabes que puedes preguntarme -mordí mi bocadillo. Como los chicos ocupaban el otro sofá, me senté en el otro extremo. No sabía si seguía asustado de mi.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pilladísimo mirándole.- Muchas gracias... -susurré al final. Me puse a estudiar porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y entonces vi una frase que tenía una letra ilegible. -Tom... ¿qué pone? -pregunté en voz un poco baja. Hizo amago de coger la hoja, pero no le dejé.- Acércate... -no supe muy bien cómo me atreví a pedírselo pero el caso es que lo hice.

 **Tom:** Me pegué mucho a él y miré los apuntes. Leí la frase y me quedé ahí quieto sin moverme. Siguió estudiando y en un momento, le di un beso con cuidado en la mejilla, que la llevaba amoratada.

 **Bill:** Dejé de estudiar y le miré con los ojos aguados. Ese gesto suyo me había sorprendido. Alcé un poco la cabeza y le sorprendí yo al juntar nuestro labio en un beso corto pero muy dulce.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con cuidado y le pegué más a mi- ¿Te sirven los apuntes? -pregunté. Con la currada que llevaba, menudo palo como no le valieran.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Son prefectos... Muchas gracias. -volví a mirarlos. Eran realmente geniales.

 **Tom:** De nada -le sonreí- ¿Tienes hambre? -asintió- Te he guardado la comida. Te la traigo -la calenté y llevé al salón el hojaldre, cubiertos y bebida.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias... -aparté los apuntes y le besé la mejilla antes de comer. Estaba todo delicioso.

 **Tom:** Le traje el segundo y flipó. Pero aún flipó más cuando traje la tarta.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias... Tenía mucha hambre. -dije mirando la tarta con cara de goloso.

 **Tom:** Me reí- No la he querido cortar para comer. Quería darte el trozo que prefirieras.

 **Bill:** Si por mí fuera, me la comía entera. Tiene una pinta genial. -dije sonriendo. No tenía claro si habíamos hecho las paces o no, pero tampoco me atrevía a preguntar.

 **Tom:** Con tal de que me dejes comerte a ti luego, para ti entera -me senté y tiré de él para que se sentara encima mío. Pero justo antes de que se sentara, la niña se puso a llorar. Me levanté por inercia a cogerla, pero Bill puso mala cara.

 **Bill:** No me acababa de hacer gracia que la cogiera, pero como él había dicho, también era su hija.- ¿Vas a dejarla llorando? -le pregunté sonriendo un poquito para que fuera a por ella.

 **Tom:** Medio sonreí y fui a por ella. Le cambié el pañal- Oye eso que le damos de comer no puede ser sano -dije poniendo cara de asco y terminándola de vestir.

 **Bill:** Me reí y luego recordé una cosa.- Tom... -me miró fijamente. No supe entender muy bien su expresión.- ¿Quién es Paola? Llevas casi desde que nació la niña diciendo su nombre en sueños... -expliqué en un susurro. Esa duda llevaba meses matándome. Necesitaba que me lo aclarase ya.

 **Tom:** Me tensé de golpe. Por eso me la había nombrado en clase- No es la de mi clase por si lo pensabas -dije sombrío- En realidad no es nadie. Sólo un borrón en el pasado...

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor. Dime quién es. -le supliqué angustiado. Necesitaba saberlo.

 **Tom:** Mi madre -dije dejando a la niña en la cuna sin querer mirar realmente a ningún lado.

 **Bill:** Me quedé flipado. Fui hasta donde estaba y le abracé por la espalda.- ¿Quieres contarme lo que sueñas?

 **Tom:** Recuerdos... -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -pregunté un poquito dolido.

 **Tom:** Porque bastante me jodía soñar con ella como para encima hablar de ella. ¿No vas a probar la tarta?

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- No cambies de tema... Pero sí, ya te he dicho que me la voy a comer. Por lo menos la mitad.

 **Tom:** Los chicos se habían quedado dormidos hacía rato. Suspiré- ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Que revivo cada noche que mi madre decía que quería una niña, que porqué no era niña, que me vestía y me pintaba con su ropa y maquillaje y luego como la buena perra arrastrada que era, llamaba a mi padre para decirle que yo era maricón que mira con que pintas me había pillado para que él me pegara y le diera algo de mierda para meterse? ¿O cuando iba llorando por lo que fuera y ella ni me veía de lo ciega que iba? ¿O mejor cuando me la encontré convulsionándose y escupiendo espuma por la boca con una jeringuilla colgada del brazo? ¿O cuando mi padre la mató de una paliza delante mío? No quería hablar del tema... Por eso esta mañana me he levantado con la navaja. Soñaba con cuando me peleé con un cliente de cincuenta años, gordo, que ocupaba cinco veces lo que yo aquel entonces... Bueno, pelear... Me defendí con un tenedor pero él hostias se llevó pocas... -fui a la cocina a por otro bocata que me había dejado hecho y empecé a comer. Bill tenía una expresión indescifrable.

 **Bill:** Cuando volvió le abracé más fuerte aún.- Lo siento mucho, Tom. Siento la que he montando, haberte quitado a Sara, la escena de clase... -suspiré.- Lo siento, de verdad

 **Tom:** Sólo olvidalo. Yo siento haberte pegado. Te he dejado la cara entera morada -dije poniendo mala cara.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada. No me duele. -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Pero te he humillado delante de todos -dije jodido porque era un gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Shht... No pasa nada. -le acaricié y le besé con dulzura para que se olvidara.

 **Tom:** Menuda cagada -dejé el bocata en la mesa a mala hostia.

 **Bill:** Tom, en serio. -le cogí de la cara para que me mirase.- No pasa nada, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Suspiré no muy convencido- Vale... -volví a coger el bocata- Como esperes un poco a comerte la tarta, estos se despertarán y ya puedes olvidarte de ella.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vamos... -cogimos un par de trozos. Estaba delicioso.- Te mereces un premio por una tarta tan buena como esta.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Tampoco es para tanto. Si la hubieras hecho tú, estaría mejor.

 **Bill:** No creo... -me terminé mi trozo. Vi que Sara estaba dormida, como los chicos...- ¿Quieres un masaje?

 **Tom:** Gracias, pero no hace falta. Creo que se lo merecen más ellos. Se han quedado protegiéndote... Con mejores intenciones que resultados.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y le besé.- ¿Y si subimos a estar solos? -puse la mano en su paquete de forma descarada.

 **Tom:** Gemí y le cargué hasta el cuarto.

 **Bill:** Se tumbó encima de mí y le besé.- Te quiero mucho...

 **Tom:** Y yo -profundice y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y le saqué la camiseta como pude. Le tenía unas ganas...

 **Tom:** Le desnudé a toda prisa lanzándome a su pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer. Bajó sus manos por mi pecho hasta mi pantalón y empezó a tirar.

 **Tom:** Le bajé el pantalón y cuando le tuve del todo desnudo, me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Aaaah... -enredé las manos en su pelo y tiré un poco para que se la metiera aún más.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y me la metí todo lo que dio de sí.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de placer y le hice moverse más deprisa. Quería correrme en su boca...

 **Tom:** Si no hubiera tenido la boca taaan llena, me hubiera reído de sus ansias. Le hice caso en lo que me pedía y seguí hasta que se corrió en mi boca.

 **Bill:** Subió a besarme y me hizo tragar un poco de mi propio semen. Me volví medio loco con ese gesto tan guarro suyo y cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía dos dedos en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté lo más rápido que pude y me lo follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gritos y gemidos de placer. Tenía las uñas un poquillo clavadas en sus brazos. Joder... Me encantaba. Aunque me hubiera gustado que me hubiera hecho el amor...

 **Tom:** Le cogí la polla para masturbarle hasta que los dos reventamos. Le besé intensamente.

 **Bill:** Bueno, al menos sabemos que ya estáis bien... -pegué un bote al ver a los chicos en la puerta.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero qué hacéis? 

-Estábamos preocupados por Bill. No oíamos nada. Y hemos llamado pero no nos habéis oído -explicó Gustav.

-Pero eso, nos bajamos. Ah, mi madre ha dicho que vengáis a cenar a casa que le apetece veros -salieron.

 **Bill:** Menudo susto me han dado... -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Pensarían que te estaba haciendo... Cosas malas -sonreí de lado lanzándome a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí. -Bueno, malas, malas... Más bien no, eh.

 **Tom:** ¿No eran malas? -pregunté sonriendo con vicio contra sus labios- Me alegra saberlo. Pero cuidado con la bestia.

 **Bill:** Nunca son malas... -notaba su erección contra mis piernas. //Sí, otra vez...// junté nuestras bocas en un beso ansioso y desesperado.

 **Tom:** Pues si nunca son malas, dime qué quieres que te haga -dije a su oído y bajé de nuevo a su cuello- ¿Te hago el amor, te follo, me follas, te premio, te castigo...? -dije entre besos.

 **Bill:** Joder... -todas las opciones eran buenas. No podía elegir una... - Sorpréndeme... -susurré al final.

 **Tom:** Como aún le notaba algo triste decidí que de momento la primera y luego ya veríamos- Pues te voy a hacer el amor, princesa -se le aguaron los ojos y le besé con mimo.

 **Bill:** Dejé de sobetearle por todos lados y dejé las manos inertes en sus hombros. Correspondí a sus besos con todo mi amor y mi dulzura.

 **Tom:** Bajé mi mano por su estómago y le toqué para comprobar que estaba duro- Te quiero, princesa -le penetré con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Gemí y apreté más su cuerpo contra el mío.- Y yo... -empezó a moverse y le clavé las uñas sin querer.

 **Tom:** Embestí lenta y firmemente y le masturbé al ritmo. Nuestros gemidos se entremezclaban y resonaban por la habitación.

 **Bill:** Le susurraba una y otra vez cuánto le quería y él me besaba y acariciaba con mimo.- Tom... Ya no puedo más... -susurré entre gemidos y me corrí con un jadeo ahogado.

 **Tom:** Embestí una vez más y reventé también en él. Salí de él con cuidado y me tumbé abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Te amo. -le susurré con los ojos un poco aguados. Llevaba así desde que me dijo que me iba a hacer el amor, y esperaba que no se me cayeran las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Se le notaba que intentaba no llorar pero una lágrima traicionera se resbaló por su mejilla. Se la sequé con un beso.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio pero no pude evitar que se me cayera otra. Joder, parecía gilipollas.

 **Tom:** Shhh, tranquilo -le apreté a mi.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y apretó otro poquito más. Desde luego, era experto en cargarme los momentos bonitos.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- No sabes la ternura que me causas ahora mismo -le dije acariciándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Seguí llorando.- Soy demasiado idiota.

 **Tom:** No. Eres demasiado precioso -le besé.

 **Bill:** Y tú demasiado bueno. -susurré contra su cuello cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** ¿Yo? ¿Bueno? Creo que te confundes de palabra -me reí.

 **Bill:** No. Estoy cien por cien seguro. -le besé la nariz.- Eres bueno.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado con sus palabras. Estaba pilladísimo. No sabía lo que decir. Yo era todo lo contrario de bueno... Se rió de mi cara.

 **Bill:** Solo porque te enfades mucho y a veces se te vaya la mano, no quiere decir que seas malo.... Porque si realmente fueras malo no estaría aquí, casado contigo, y Sara no habría nacido. -dije al recordar lo que me había echado en cara esa misma mañana.

 **Tom:** Intento no ser malo contigo. Pero sí soy malo... Y lo que he dicho esta mañana... Lo siento. Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

 **Bill:** Me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas.- No eres malo... Te conozco bien. -le acaricié.- Y no te disculpes, tienes toda la razón.

 **Tom:** Princesa, soy el mayor hijo de puta vivo de la ciudad. Todo lo que hago... Lo sabes sólo por encima. Si me preguntas, no te ocultaré nada. Pero lo sabes sólo por encima. Que a ti intente tratarte bien aunque a veces la cague... No significa que sea bueno. Y yo no te tenía que haber echado eso en cara porque adoro a Sara y no me arrepiento de no haberla liado, de haber puesto las cosas fáciles.

 **Bill:** No digo que eres bueno porque me trates bien a mí... Lo digo por cómo eres con Mariah, con los chicos, con tu hermana... Estuviste un mes en coma por defender a un perro... -sonreí.- Créeme que nadie que se haga llamar bueno es capaz de lo que tu has hecho.

 **Tom:** Y muy pocos que se hagan llamar malos son capaces de torturar a alguien por gusto y gratuitamente y estar orgullosos de ello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré frustrado.- No se puede contigo, eh... -me tumbé de espaldas a él.

 **Tom:** Porque sabes que llevó razón -le apreté contra mi- Pregúntales a los chicos si soy bueno y creerán que es el mejor chiste que alguien les habrá contado. -Suspiré- No quiero que creas de mi cosas que son mentira y luego te decepciones al ver que no es verdad. Soy capaz de hacer demasiadas cosas. Incluso cosas que me han hecho a mi y sé lo mal que se pasa. Sabes que si no me hubieras gustado en el secuestro, habrías muerto y según nos diera el día torturado. Pero... ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las chicas que secuestramos? -me miró con atención- Si no pagan... Las esclavizamos en un burdel y las obligamos a prostituirse. Al igual que la trata de blancas, también controlamos la prostitución voluntaria. Nadie en esta ciudad folla a cambio de dinero sin nuestro permiso por la cuenta que le trae. Mato sin motivo. Si me aburro, torturo a gente. Me aprovecho del miedo y de la desesperación de la gente y me he enriquecido a costa de eso. Y por mi culpa existe gente como mi madre o tu padre, yo les proporciono la droga. Y por culpa de estas cosas yo lo he pasado mal. Pero es que a mi esa gente no me importa lo más mínimo. Me importo yo mismo y me importáis vosotros, la gente a la que quiero. Sólo soy bueno con vosotros. No quiero que te engañes conmigo. No quiero decepcionarte cuando veas que no es así.

 **Bill:** Pero vamos a ver... Con todo el tiempo que llevamos, ¿crees que podrías decepcionarme? -le acaricié.- Sé lo que has hecho y cómo piensas, y sigo aquí. A lo mejor tú no lo crees, pero yo sé que tienes algo bueno... Yo no me intereso por cualquiera, y no haría nada de lo que he hecho contigo.

 **Tom:** No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo puedes ver algo bueno en mi? -dije algo confuso.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo lo haces tú? -pregunté en vez de responderle.

 **Tom:** No veo nada bueno en mi -dije como si fuera obvio- Bueno, sí. Soy jodidamente sexy. Hablo de forma de ser. Y estoy orgulloso de ser un hijo de puta.

 **Bill:** Eres un hijo de puta. -me encogí de hombros.- Pero tienes pequeños detalles y gestos.... Que hacen que me vuelva loco por ti.

 **Tom:** Eso me cuadra más -le dije acariciándole el estómago- Y ahora... Si cierta princesa quiere que le laven el pelo... Que me siga a la ducha -me levanté saliendo del cuarto y en seguida me agarró por detrás.

 **Bill:** Vamos... -se rió y entramos al baño abrazados.

 **Tom:** Encendí la ducha y nos metimos bajo el agua. Bill de me agarró a la cintura.

 **Bill:** Lávame el pelo, es una orden. -dije sonriendo de lado y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Y si no quiero? -dije echándome champú en la mano.

 **Bill:** Pues no te la chupo bajo el agua. -dije como si fuera evidente.

 **Tom:** Eso es un motivo de peso -se rió y empecé a masajear la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Suspiré relajado.- Me encanta que hagas eso... Es como si los problemas desaparecieran.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Pero si ahora mismo acabamos de solucionar el único que teníamos, ¿no?

 **Bill:** El único importante... -dije apretando el abrazo.

 **Tom:** ¿Tenemos alguno más? -pregunté sorprendido.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Hoy me he puesto a vomitar en clase porque me he asustado de lo que has hecho, y me he puesto a recordar... -volví a querer llorar.

 **Tom:** Shhh -le seguí lavando el pelo- Poco a poco, ¿vale? Siento haberte asustado -sus sollozos se habían escuchado en todo el aula más que cualquier otro, y no había poca gente llorando acojonada, precisamente. Y yo lo había notado pero estaba demasiado cabreado como para hacer lo que debía haber hecho.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... Ha sido mi culpa, por provocarte. -se me escaparon un par de lágrimas, pero no las vio por suerte.

 **Tom:** No tengo excusa -seguí lavándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Cállate, anda. -le mordí el cuello y terminamos de ducharnos.

 **Tom:** Le sequé y me senté en una silla sentándole encima mío. Le besé los hombros y le empecé a peinar y a secar el pelo.

 **Bill:** Me has sacado antes de tiempo... -me levanté y empecé a toquetearle para que se empalmara.

 **Tom:** Pensaba que no... Ahh... Te apetecía.

 **Bill:** Empecé a besarle el pecho, bajando hacia su creciente erección.- Siempre me apetece darle placer a mi marido. -y me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Joder -me agarré a la silla para no caerme.

 **Bill:** Le agarré de las caderas y aumenté la velocidad. Me estaba esmerando más que otras veces para que disfrutara al máximo.

 **Tom:** Yaaaaa -grité y me corrí en su boca. Me lo enseñó todo y se lo tragó. Se volvió a sentar encima mío para que le terminara de secar el pelo y de peinar. Cuando nos vestimos, nos fuimos a cenar con Mariah. Al verle a Bill la cara, me echó la bronca del siglo y yo la asumí entera. Después de eso, el ambiente se relajó y estuvimos cenando entre bromas. Hubo un rato que Bill se fue a dar de comer a la niña y que Georg se fue con Mariola y Jacob, pero menos ese rato, estuvimos todos juntos a buenas. Yo no dejaba de preocuparme por Bill. Al final nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente sonó el despertador por la mañana para ir a clase. Iba a ser interesante el día... Se enteraron que Sara era hija biológica de Bill y Anna y encima, me vieron pegarle y maté al pavo ese. Hoy iba a ser un día largo...

 **Bill:** ¿Y si vamos por separado y en clase nos miramos mal? -pregunté mientras desayunábamos.

 **Tom:** Será lo mejor... -dije acabando de desayunar y recogiendo los platos- Pero no me termina de hacer gracia. No tendrá sentido que te mire mal y no te putee -hice una mueca. No quería.

 **Bill:** Pues ignórame. Aunque yo te hable, pasa. Porque la gente va a flipar si no... -dije mordiéndome el labio. No me hacía ni puta gracia esa situación.

 **Tom:** Vale, pero si me provocas mucho, tendré que responder. Y yo tendré que ir más tarde, a mi hora.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Vi que ya tenía que irme y le abracé fuerte.- Solo será un par de días, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -le acaricié el pelo y le besé- Luego te veo -se fue a clase y me puse a ver la tele y a corregir los exámenes hasta que fue hora de ir. En efecto, no había aprobado ni uno. Entré a clase fingiendo mala hostia y sin decir nada empecé a copiar como de mala hostia. Bill me miraba con cara de "odio" y empezó a "tocar los huevos".

 **Bill:** Empecé a avasallarle con idioteces como que mejorara la letra y demás. Tenía que fingir un enfado, y parecía funcionar...

 **Tom:** Al principio le "ignoraba" (en realidad intentaba no despollarme) pero al final me acerqué pegué un puñetazo en su mesa y grité- O te callas la puta boca o me encargo yo de cerrártela, niñato insufrible.

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote y fingí enfadarme.- ¡Cállamela tú, gilipollas!

 **Tom:** Le cogí de los hombros y le zarandeé- Te voy a dar de hostias hasta espabilarte y así aprenderás a tocarme los cojones -levanté la mano rezando porque se apartarse y fingiera miedo o algo porque no quería pegarle ni sabía salir de esa.

 **Bill:** No necesito aprender. Ya sé, y cuando lo hago te mueres de gusto. -dije con chulería fingida. La gente flipaba tanto que ni se reía. Tom se quedó pilladísimo y me aproveché. Articulé un "lo siento" con los labios y le di un puñetazo. Luego me largué fingiendo indignación.

 **Tom:** Me cago en Dios -grité cuando salió por la puerta y "tuve" que respirar hondo. Me toqué la cara. Me sangraba la nariz pero no era roto ni nada. Me limpié con el antebrazo fingiendo furia y Anna, que no sabía que habíamos hecho las paces me soltó.

-Te lo mereces. 

-Cállate tú, coño -le dije con fingido mal humor y seguí la clase. Como hoy era a última hora, supuse que Bill se había ido a casa. Anna se metió al Range Rover sin hablarme y por el camino se lo expliqué todo. Entré a casa y estaba ahí Bill que me vino a abrazar.

 **Bill:** ¡Oh, Tom! Lo siento mucho. -susurré cuando vi restos de sangre en su cara. Estaba muy preocupado, porque no había esperado a ver si le pasaba algo antes de irme.

 **Tom:** Estoy bien -le dije acariciándole- Tranquilo.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Totalmente -le sonreí- Por cierto, eres un gran tocahuevos en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y le besé.- Eres idiota... Anda, vamos a comer.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y le empecé a acariciar el estómago- Jodo, el enfado era de mentira pero la hostia bien real que era -bromeé besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Lo siento mucho, amor... -bajé la mirada y me puse a cocinar.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Sólo bromeaba para que me hagas una comida rica -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Idiota... La comida te la hago sí o sí...

 **Tom:** Me pasé besándole todo el rato mientras hacía la comida y mientras comíamos. Después de atender a la niña, Bill me llevó de la mano al cuarto.

 **Bill:** Le hice sentarse en la cama y le curé. Luego me lancé a su boca y le quité el pantalón. Iba a darle un regalito... Cuando le noté completamente ansioso, me separé de él.- Espera... Y me metí al baño del cuarto, donde tenía el traje de policía.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a masturbar, ansioso. De repente, vi a Bill irrumpir en la habitación. Me volví loco.

 **Bill:** Quieto... -le hice parar.- Hoy mando yo, así que más te vale portarte bien.

 **Tom:** Se me subió encima y empezó a besarme.

 **Bill:** Terminé de desnudarle y le esposé a la cama. Tom me miraba muerto de excitación.- Vamos a divertirnos... -cogí un látigo muy pequeño que había comprado por Internet y empecé a dar mini golpecitos a su polla mientras le masturbaba.

 **Tom:** Aaah -sólo gritaba, gemía y me retorcía. Me estaba comiendo a Bill con la mirada... Cuando era capaz de enfocar. Joder, me iba a matar.

 **Bill:** Al poquito, paré y le hice ponerse a cuatro patas. Volví a esposarle y cogí el otro látigo que teníamos.- Vamos a ponerte el culito rojo, Trümper... -empecé a azotar mientras le seguía masturbando. Joder... Iba a correrme solo con verle.

 **Tom:** Me agarré de las sábanas y grité echando la cabeza para atrás. Entre el dolor, el morbo y el placer, no iba a aguantar mucho más.

 **Bill:** Solté el látigo y hundí la cara entre sus nalgas. Normalmente me daría vergüenza solo el pensar en hacer algo como eso, pero su grito de placer me hizo ponerle incluso más ganas.

 **Tom:** Estaba hasta temblando de la excitación- Biiiiiill -grité- Joder.

 **Bill:** Ya no pude más y le penetré.- Joder... -me agarré a la cama por encima de sus brazos y me moví como todo un bruto contra su entrada.

 **Tom:** Princesa... Joder... Me voy a... -reventé en su mano.

 **Bill:** Paré y le desaté.- Bocarriba. -dije con voz guarra. Me hizo caso y volví a la carga, pero esta vez obligándole a ver cómo me lamía la mano llena de su semen.

 **Tom:** Me volví a empalmar mientras se me follaba como un bestia. Quería tocarle, pero no podía.

 **Bill:** Vi que hacía amago de tocarme. Puse las manos a los lados de su cabeza y empecé a restregar todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, hasta que me corrí con un grito.

 **Tom:** Aaah... Tócame o algo -casi supliqué de lo ansioso que estaba.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y me puse a hacerle una mamada.

 **Tom:** Al poco, reventé con un grito y me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me puse a cuatro patas encima de él y le enseñé su semen para luego tragarlo.- Magia... -dije de coña cuando tuve la boca libre. Le desaté y le besé con mimo.

 **Tom:** Me medio reí jadeando de su broma y me dejé mimar. Me había destrozado en un momento. Y no podía estar más contento por ello.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunté cuando separé mi boca de la suya.

 **Tom:** Perfectamente -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -pregunté. No quería hacerle daño.

 **Tom:** Me duele todo, pero estoy de puta madre -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me sentí un poco mal y le besé con dulzura. - Te quiero mucho.

 **Tom:** Y yo, enano -le abracé- Muchísimo -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres dormir un rato? ¿O nos vamos abajo? -pregunté un poco cansado.

 **Tom:** Vamos abajo. Me muero de hambre. Oye, vamos a seguir haciendo el payaso en clase unos días que me lo paso muy bien -se rió.

 **Bill:** Vale... Pero no muchos. No quiero volver a pegarte... -dije con un puchero y me vestí con lo primero que pillé.

 **Tom:** Para no querer no veas cómo me has dejado el culo -puso cara triste- Que es broma. Me da igual que me pegues en clase -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y me senté en sus piernas.- Anda, vístete y vamos con la princesita.

 **Tom:** Sí -sonreí. Tenía ganas de verla.

 **Bill:** Bajamos al salón y vimos a Geo con la niña en brazos. Fui directo a él y la cogí.

 **Tom:** Joder, princesa no me mates que la estoy cuidando. Gustav se los ha llevado al médico y no me ha dejado ir porque dice que la lío -hizo una mueca.

 **Bill:** ¿Al médico? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Es una revisión. Pero dice que me pongo a hacer el mongolo con las cosas del médico. ¿Tú te crees? -me despollé.

-Sí, sí me lo creo. Más que nada porque cuando la has liado, estaba yo liándola contigo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me puse a mimar a la niña. Hoy sí que me había lavado las manos.

 **Tom:** Nos reímos y al rato llegó Gustav y empezamos a hablar y a hacer el mongolo con los niños. Al final se quedaron dormidos agotados y nosotros cuatro y Anna, que apareció más tarde y ya me hablaba, nos quedamos hablando. Pedimos pizzas para cenar. Anna le pasó a Bill el resto de apuntes de la clase de hoy y Bill los copió en lo que llegaban las pizzas.

 **Bill:** Me tiré de cualquier manera en el sofá y cerré los ojos. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Llegaron las pizzas y cenamos rápido porque Bill estaba agotado y nos fuimos a dormir. La verdad que me había dejado también agotado y dolorido. Me quedé dormido con Bill abrazándome y sonó el despertador a la mañana siguiente. Bajé y desayuné con Bill, aunque mi clase de hoy también era a última hora. Por fin pude ir a trabajar antes de ir a la universidad. Bastante contento, hasta me costó fingir enfado. Cuando entró a Bill le estampé contra la puerta y le hablé al oído- Finge que te estoy amenazando. Estás precioso -me aparté mirándole con chulería.

 **Bill:** Le miré con falso miedo y me senté en mi sitio. Pasé toda la clase fingiendo estar acojonado, aunque en el fondo quería reírme de todos e irme a casa a dormirme.

 **Tom:** A mitad de la clase me aburría ya, así que le mandé un mensaje a Bill para que la liara de alguna manera porque me aburría. O que se pusiera a usar el móvil y yo le pillara o algo.

 **Bill:** Vi el mensaje que me había mandado y me puse, con todo mi descaro, a jugar a "Daddy Long Legs".

 **Tom:** Me cago en tus muertos más frescos -le quité el móvil- ¿Pero no tienes otra puta cosa mejor que hacer que tocar los cojones?

 **Bill:** ¡Sí! ¡Tengo que cuidar de MI hija! Pero claro... Para ello tendrás que dejarme verla. -la gente se quedó flipadísima con lo que dije. Fijo que no se lo esperaban.

 **Tom:** Que yo sepa, no he cambiado la cerradura ni nada. O igual lo he hecho y no me he enterado. Yo te dije que me tenías harto y que como te viera, te reventaba, no que no pudieras ver a la niña -le grité.

 **Bill:**  ¿¡Y cómo cojones la veo si siempre estás ahí!? -chillé.- Bastante tengo con que nos vean Anna y Mariah, no quiero que mi niña nos vea pelear también.

 **Tom:** No voy a pelear contigo delante de la niña. ¿No se te ha metido en la puta cabeza que soy incapaz de hacerle daño? Me tienes hasta la polla...

 **Bill:** Pues entonces no será mucho, porque tú, polla... 

-¡Me cago en Dios! -Chilló Anna de repente y me interrumpió. 

-Si tanto os odiáis, ¿por qué no os divorciáis y a tomar por culo todo?

 **Tom:** ¡Porque no quiero divorciarme! -gritamos a la vez- ¿Y por qué? Si lleváis tres días sin dejar de gritaros- ¡Porque le quiero! -dijimos a la vez.

-Pues haced las paces de una puta vez, coño ya.

 **Bill:** ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! -grité. Estaba saliendo todo genial, sobre todo porque me había sonrojado al oír a Tom decir que me quería, y parecía realmente enfadado.

 **Tom:** ¡Cuando me pida perdón por pensar que le voy a hacer daño a nuestra hija!

 **Bill:** ¡Pues discúlpate tú por haberme amenazado con una navaja, y todo lo que hiciste después! -dije "cabreado".

 **Tom:** ¡No te he amenazado con una navaja! ¡Soñé que me peleaba y saqué la navaja como acto reflejo, no para hacerte nada! ¡EN SEGUIDA ME DI CUENTA DE DÓNDE ESTABA Y LA SOLTÉ! Y en ese puto momento tú decidiste que era una amenaza para la niña -le dije con "rencor"- Y no soy el único que ha repartido hostias aquí, te lo recuerdo.

 **Bill:** ¿Tienes TODA LA PUTA CARA morada? No, ¿verdad? Pues NO TE QUEJES Y DÉJAME VER A MI HIJA, AUNQUE SUPONGA AGUANTARTE -joder, moría de ganas de "hacer las paces" y que me mimara un poco. Todo esto me estaba revolviendo mucho...

 **Tom:** ¡QUE NADIE TE LO IMPIDE! -grité "molesto"- Mira, ya, fuera de clase, llevas tres días tocándome los cojones y sin dejar darme la puta clase -le dije fingiendo estar harto de discutir. Bill me miró con "indignación" y recogió sus cosas. Yo suspiré, me pasé la mano por la cara y dije con voz cansina- Soy gilipollas... -le cogí del brazo, le hice girarse y le besé intensamente agarrándole de la cintura y de la nuca.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso, y entonces se abrió la puerta de golpe. Entraron cuatro policías. 

-¿Bill Kaulitz? 

-Soy yo. -se abalanzaron sobre mí. 

-Queda detenido por el asesinato de veintinueve personas en la nave 483 del polígono industrial. -me esposaron y arrastraron fuera. Todos, incluido Tom, se quedaron pilladísimos.


	4. Cárcel

**Tom:** En cuanto reaccioné, fui corriendo detrás y le aparté de los policías.

-¿Qué asesinato ni qué mierdas? Por encima de mi cadáver. ¿Que pruebas tenéis? 

-Tenemos una orden judicial. 

-Que ni de coña. Que si os lo lleváis a él, me lleváis a mi. 

-No tenemos orden de detenerte. 

-Toma orden -les empecé a repartir hostias a los cuatro y me acabaron reduciendo a porrazos y deteniéndome a mi también. 

-Anna, llama a los chicos ¡YA! -grité malherido. Toda la clase había ido corriendo a presenciar todo. Me esposaron y nos llevaron a Bill y a mi a la parte de atrás de un furgón.

 **Bill:** Me eché a llorar.- ¿Por qué hacen esto? -susurré.

 **Tom:** Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo. -le di la mano como pude, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos ambos esposados- No confieses nada -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. Estaba muerto de miedo.

 **Tom:** ¿Confías en mi? -asintió llorando- Pues créeme cuando digo que no va a pasar nada.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Esto no es justo... No he hecho nada. -sollocé. Necesitaba más que nunca un abrazo de Tom, o un beso, pero no podíamos...

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su cuello como buenamente pude para que se calmara. Llegamos y nos metieron al calabozo. Ahí ya pude abrazarle.

 **Bill:** Apreté el abrazo y volví a llorar. Estaba acojonado, y me sentía fatal.

 **Tom:** Shhhh -llegaron Georg y Gustav- No os preocupéis. Nosotros lo solucionamos todo y nos ocupamos de la niña. Pero Tom... A ti mañana te sueltan con una multa -puse mala cara. Encima al rato, me enteré de que el juez había decretado prisión provisional para Bill hasta el juicio. Me puse furioso y empecé a pegar a la pared. También lo que me faltaba, por si la paliza que me había llevado fuera poco... Abracé a Bill con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me eché a llorar como un auténtico crío. Los policías quisieron separarme de Tom, pero me puse a chillar totalmente histérico, y me soltaron.- No puede ser... -dije una y otra vez.

 **Tom:** Princesa -grité- Confía en mi. Te quiero -se cerró la puerta tras él. Estaba vigilando un policía que conocía.

-Déjame tu móvil -dije sin más. Me lo tendió y llamé.

-Peter. Están llevando ahora mismo a mi marido a la prisión en la que estás. Tu hermanita... Está teniendo muchos problemas para devolverme mi dinero. Había pensado en llevármela al club...

-¡No, por favor! 

-Si te aseguras de que mi marido no sufra ni un sólo rasguño. Estaremos en paz. No me deberás nada y tu hermana quedará libre. 

-Sí, sí, lo haré. Muchísimas gracias -dijo como desesperado y colgué. Con algo de dinero, conseguí estar fuera de ahí a los diez minutos. Ya no tenía sentido que me dejara detener si Bill ya no estaba ahí. Me fui a casa andando y pensando. Estaba destrozado pero no quería mostrarlo. Necesitaba azúcar para pensar. Me compré un kilo de chuches camino a casa y empecé a pensar. Lo primero que hice fue coger a la niña y abrazarla. Me habían separado de Bill, pero no me iban a separar de mi niña. Me la iba a llevar hasta a clase. Georg y Gustav me miraban nerviosos, preocupados por Bill y hundidos por la noticia.

-Bill no tiene antecedentes, no tienen su ADN. Tenemos que destruir las pruebas antes de que les de tiempo a comprobarlo. Gustav. Hay que mandar un virus para recalentar y cortocircuitar todos los aparatos electrónicos para que se incendie la policía científica y se destruyan todas las pruebas. También habrá que reventar la nave. Que explote por algún tipo de escape de gas y hay que sobornar al juez y amenazar a los testigos. Si pone cualquier excusa, le diremos al juez que les maté yo y no Bill, así no le quedará más remedio que declararle inocente. -les dije y asintieron.

-Lo del cortocircuito... Puedo tardar días. Y necesito una red de Wifi pública para que no lo relacionen con nosotros. Vamos al centro comercial. Llamad vosotros a policías corruptos para que nos digan qué tienen contra Bill, quiénes son los testigos y quién va a ser el juez y así quedáis con él y le sobornáis.

 **Bill:** Antes de que acabara mi primer día de encierro, se me acercó un chaval. Le reconocí como uno de los que tenía problemas con Tom. Se quedó a mi lado y me estuvo ayudando a adaptarme. Y por la noche, estuvo al lado de mi cama toda la noche, mientras yo lloraba sin consuelo. 

-Bill, va, ya no llores... Ya ha pasado lo peor. 

-No, Pete, lo peor no va a pasar hasta que no esté en mi casa, abrazando a Sara y a Tom. -sollocé por millonésima vez.- Los necesito tanto...

 **Tom:** Gustav estuvo tres días teniendo que ir al centro comercial el día entero y sin apenas dormir nadie hasta que consiguió que se incendiara el lugar. No hubo muertos, pero se derrumbó la oficina totalmente. Georg consiguió que la nave explotara y yo amenacé a los testigos y conseguí que unos cinco chicos y chicas de clase (incluida Dominika) declararan a su favor como testigos diciendo que estaban haciendo un trabajo de clase con él. Conseguimos sobornar al juez, pero para convencerle, Anna se tuvo que acostar con él. Estuvo una semana llorando y yo sin separarme de ella ni de la niña. Seguía yendo a dar clase porque no podía estar en casa sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más. Me llevaba a la niña a clase para no separarme de ella. Al día siguiente iba a poder visitar a Bill por primera vez. No sabía cómo estaba, pero iba a llevarle a la niña y a fingir que yo estaba bien.

 **Bill:** Mañana tenía mi primera visita, pero no quería que Tom me viera mal. Me las arreglé para conseguir maquillaje, y me preparé con infinito esmero. No pensaba dejarle ver el moratón que tenía en el ojo izquierdo, ni los rastros de noches y noches sin dormir, llorando mientras Pete me cuidaba. Cuando saliera, iría a visitarle cada semana hasta que saliera.

 **Tom:** Fui a visitarle. Anna se quedó en casa. No quería que le viera destrozada. Pusimos la excusa de que estaba enferma. Patrick se quedó a cuidarla. Fuimos a verle los chicos, Mariah, Franny, su amiga Dominika y yo con la niña. En cuanto le vi, me acerqué a él con ansias y la niña en brazos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con más fuerza de la necesaria y le arrebaté a la niña de los brazos. Ella se puso contentísima.- Mi niña... Mi pequeña... -quería llorar. Había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo...

 **Tom:** Te recuerda. Siempre señala tus fotos y me mira. Quiere saber dónde estás... -le acaricié. Estaba destrozado.

 **Bill:** Vi que intentaba contener un puchero, y le besé con todo mi amor. Empecé a llorar.

 **Tom:** Vas a volver. Hemos hecho todo lo necesario. Vas a volver a casa. Solo hay que esperar al juicio. No lo pueden adelantar. Pero solo quedan dos semanas y media... Aguanta -le dije besándole con mimo. Mariah no pudo contenerse y le abrazó- Pero si tú eres el más bueno de todos. No puedes estar aquí -dijo triste.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, mamá... Aunque no lo creas, seguiré siendo el mismo cuando salga. Tengo amigos, y... y ellos me cuidan... -volví a llorar.- Voy a aguantar, lo juro. -le di la mano a Tom. Ojalá no se me fuera el maquillaje. No quería que vieran ni las ojeras ni el ojo morado...

 **Tom:** Ya sé que volverás siendo el mismo. Es una orden de tu rey -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Reprimí un sollozo y le besé el cuello.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti. Te prometo que cuando vuelvas, te haré el amor todas las veces que quieras, y te cocinaré y te daré mil masajes. Te compraré litros de helado y nos vamos a ir una semana a Venecia o a donde quieras con la niña para que te olvides de que has estado encerrado.

 **Bill:** Iba a responderle, pero acabó la hora de visitas y me apartaron de ellos. Al regresar a la celda, Pete me dijo que hubiera sido mejor para mí no haberles visto, que ahora estaba incluso peor. Yo no pude evitar darle la razón.

 **Tom:** Nos tuvimos que ir. Solo nos habían dejado verle cinco minutos y todos se quedaron con las ganas de abrazarle. Yo le soborné a un guardia y antes de que saliera, conseguí darle todos los apuntes de esa semana y los anteriores llenos de moñadas que le había escrito. Le puse en un papel "Sé que no es el mejor regalo del mundo, pero aún me acuerdo de lo aburrido que es esto. Así seguirás aburrido, pero al menos harás algo de provecho". Además conseguí que me dejaran a mi y a la niña visitarle todas las tardes. Me fui a casa desesperado.

 **Bill:** Estaba en la celda, mirando embobado los apuntes, cuando el gilipollas que me pegó el otro día entró. 

-Mira, la nenita tiene cartitas de amor. -dijo con tono de burla y sus colegas se rieron. 

-No son cartas, son apuntes para estudiar. 

-¿Sí? Vamos a verlos. -intenté resistirme, pero me quitó las hojas y las destrozó ante mis ojos, sin que Pete o yo pudiéramos evitarlo. Me eché a llorar, pero cuando vi que se cargaba la foto que tenía en mi cama (una foto preciosa de Tom y la niña) me puse furioso. Solté un grito de pura rabia y frustración, y me abalancé sobre él. Antes de que pudiera entender qué le pasaba, su cara era un reguero de sangre, y sus brazos iban por el mismo camino. El cabrón se puso a chillar y yo me enfadé más. Pero Pete me cogió y me abrazó. Me derrumbé y volví a llorar hasta que me dormí.

 **Tom:** Fui a verle al día siguiente después de clase con la niña. Él se sorprendió mucho y yo me enfurecí al ver algún moratón que llevaba- Princesa, ¿que te ha pasado? Voy a matar al imbécil de Peter. Le digo que te defienda y mira -le dije abrazándole de la cintura con fuerza con la niña entre él y yo.

 **Bill:** ¿Le dijiste que me defendiera? -pregunté curioso. Eso no me lo habían dicho. Ni él ni Pete. Cogí a Sara. La extrañaba demasiado.

 **Tom:** Sí. Justo antes de que entrarás a prisión. Le dije que no me debería más dinero y que no prostituiría a su hermana si te cuidaba. Pero veo que no te cuida bien. Así que se puede ir olvidando del trato -le dije besando su cuello- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quien te ha hecho esto? Confío en que le hayas arrancado la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Él no tiene la culpa... Ha hecho todo lo que ha podido. Y el otro gilipollas ya no va a tocarme más la polla, pero... -se me aguaron los ojos.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero qué? -le apreté más a mi con mimo.

 **Bill:** Él se cargó los apuntes... -se me cayó una lágrima.- Y también vuestra foto. -otras tres lágrimas rodaron. Respiré hondo. //Bill, relaja... Tiene que verte medianamente bien...//.

 **Tom:** ¿No pensarías que te iba a traer los apuntes de verdad? ¿Y arriesgarme a que te los quitara un funcionario? Eran fotocopias y mañana te traeré más -dije acariciándole- Y de la foto también hice varias copias, así que no tienes porqué preocuparte. Me preocupa más que te hayan pegado -le dije observando cómo acunaba a la niña- ¿Saben que eres mi marido? Cuando estuve aquí todos me tenían miedo... -pregunté serio.

 **Bill:** Besé la frente de Sara.- No saben nada. Pete los ha acojonado contando lo que hice... Y como voy maquillado y estoy casi siempre solo con Pete, creen que estoy loco o algo así. El único que se me ha acercado para intentar hacerme daño es el gilipollas que te he dicho... No me sé ni su nombre.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Y le has dado su merecido por lo que cuentas -asintió- Me alegro. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

 **Bill:** Volví a asentir. Mejor que pensara que me iba bien... Vi que quedaba media hora de visita, y que Sara estaba dormida. La dejé en el carrito.- Tommy... ¿Puedo hacer una cosa?

 **Tom:** Claro -dije confundido.

 **Bill:** Le besé con ansia y empecé a toquetearle la polla. Cuando gimió contra mis labios y le sentí duro del todo, le bajé los pantalones y me metí toda su longitud en la boca.

 **Tom:** Joder -me apoyé contra la mesa mientras él me la chupaba hasta que me corrí con un grito. Jadeando le dije- Qué boquita tienes... -Iba a devolverle el favor justo cuando un funcionario gilipollas vino para llevárselo. Le solté un billete de 500 para que nos dejara en paz.

 **Bill:** El tío nos dijo que otra media hora, y Tom se lanzó a mi boca. Había echado de menos hacer toda clase de guarrerías con él...

 **Tom:** Mientras se la chupaba, decidí frotar su próstata con mis dedos y jugar con ellos en su entrada. Bill estaba muerto de placer. No dejaba de gritar y de gemir mi nombre. Cuando se corrió, se lo enseñé y me lo trague. Le recoloqué la ropa y le abracé- De preso estás muy sexy -se sonrojó jadeando. Entró el guardia otra vez para llevárselo- No te preocupes. Mañana vendré a la misma hora. He conseguido que me dejen verte todos los días -dije dándole un último beso.

 **Bill:** Te echaré de menos... -susurré entre lágrimas. Necesitaba largarme ya, follar con Tom hasta el amanecer y luego dormir en nuestra cama hasta mediodía.

 **Tom:** Yo también -le dije y se lo llevaron. Me fui a casa con la niña. Su vuelta coincidía con un puente de una semana por ni lo sé ni me importa qué. Decidí organizar un viaje para ambos y para la niña.

 **Bill:** Llegó el día del juicio. Y, como Tom me había dicho, aunque yo no me lo creía del todo, se me declaró inocente y pude regresar a casa. Cuando estaba recogiendo, vino Pete a despedirse. Le di un abrazo enorme. 

-Te prometo que cuando haya descansado un poco, vendré a verte. 

-No hace falta, Billy. 

-Me da igual, Pete. Voy a venir y punto. -Me jodía mogollón que nadie fuera a verle, y eso que llevaba cerca de un año allí. Tom se pensaba que volvería por la noche (eso había dicho el juez) pero me soltaron antes. Llegué a casa una hora antes de que terminara las clases. Me duché, me puse todo de blanco (como a Tom le gustaba), y me fui en bus a la uni. Una vez allí, me apoyé en un costado del Range Rover, esperando.

 **Tom:** Salí de clase (seguía llevándome a la niña) y de repente, vi un corro de gente alrededor de mi Range Rover. Me acerqué y de repente vi a Bill. Se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo y me acerqué sonriendo- Enano, a partir de ahora te voy a tener que tener miedo, que acabas de salir de la cárcel -dije sonriendo y le besé. Se rió.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a él como una lapa e intenté no llorar de la alegría.- Más te vale tenerme miedo... Ahora soy un tío duro. -alcé las cejas de forma graciosa y conseguí que tanto él como Sara se rieran. Volví a besarle. 

-¿Me llevas a casa? -le pregunté en un susurro sobre sus labios. La gente ya había perdido el interés por mí y nos habían dejado un poco de intimidad.

 **Tom:** Prefiero que me lleves tú, ahora eres un tío duro -repetí sus palabras y se rió.

 **Bill:** Soy un tío duro, pero me gusta que mi marido me lleve a casa en coche. -dije con simplicidad, sin dejar de abrazarle aún.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Te invito a comer a un restaurante caro -dije bajando la mano a su culo- Lo único que me da miedo que al volver a casa un sexy expresidiario me viole -le dije al oído besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí y escondí la cara en su cuello para que no me viera sonrojado. -¿Y si mejor me haces la comida en casa? Solo quiero tumbarme en un sitio cómodo y poder dormir bien. Aunque solo sea una hora, pero dormir en una cama de verdad.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le acaricié- Pues vamos a casa -llegamos a casa. Estaban todos abrazando a Bill. Les había mandado un mensaje de que Bill quería dormir, así que se retiraron y Mariah insistió en quedarse con la niña esta tarde. Nos quedamos ahí solos y empecé a hacer la comida. Empecé a cocinar con Bill abrazado a mi. Le hice pasta (su plato favorito) y carne. Prácticamente lo engulló. Yo comí algo y le acompañé a la cama. Bill quería estar con la niña, pero yo le dije que descansara y que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo luego. Nos tumbamos y se me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No podía creer que de verdad estuviera otra vez en casa, en mi cama con mi Tom. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto... De repente, empecé a agobiarme.

 **Tom:** Le vi empezar a hiperventilar y le empecé a besar para que se calmara. Al final se tranquilizó y se me abrazó.

 **Bill:** No quiero volver allí... Nuca más... -dije llorando. Tenía verdadero miedo de que aparecieran los policías otra vez, y que en esta ocasión Tom no pudiera pagarles para que me soltaran.

 **Tom:** No vas a volver allí. Te dije que saldrías y aquí estás. Créeme. Aunque las cosas puedan salir mal a veces, Tom Kaulitz Trümper siempre tiene soluciones.

 **Bill:** Y también me prometiste que no iría. -susurré todavía llorando. Me sentía una puta mierda, y lo peor es que así no podría descansar...

 **Tom:** Mira el lado bueno. Ya te han juzgado y te han declarado inocente y es el único delito que has cometido. No te van a volver a detener por nada -le dije rebuscando por el cajón una pastilla para que se durmiera.

 **Bill:** Si tú lo dices... -susurré inseguro. Me acurruqué intentando descansar, pero simplemente no podía... Todos los sonidos me estresaban, haciéndome recordar todas las noches en la cárcel, atento a si alguien venía por mí o no.

 **Tom:** Tómate esto -le di la pastilla y un poco de agua- Y relájate que estoy aquí contigo y yo te cuido.

 **Bill:** Asentí no muy convencido y empecé a notar casi en seguida el efecto de la pastilla. Me quedé dormido con Tom abrazándome.

 **Tom:** Me quedé velándole toda la tarde hasta que me entró sueño ya de noche y me dormí. Me desperté un rato antes de que sonara el despertador para irnos de viaje. Ya tenía las maletas de los dos preparadas hacía días (la de Bill vacía porque antes de llegar a Venecia íbamos a pasar un día en Milán para que se fuera de compras). Hice el desayuno y se lo llevé a la cama. Lo dejé en la mesilla y le desperté con besos y caricias. Le iba a hacer el amor.

 **Bill:** Desperté lentamente y sonreí al ver a Tom. Suspiré de gusto y le dejé hacer.

 **Tom:** Princesa, mi princesa. Te amo. Te voy a hacer el amor -le susurré al oído- Y te he traído el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y le besé yo también.- Te amo, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Le quité el pijama repartiendo besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo y le dilaté con cuidado. Cuando estuvo preparado le dije- Te amo -y le penetré en un ritmo firme y lento. Le empecé a masturbar y llegamos a la vez al orgasmo.

 **Bill:** Te amo. -le dije cuando salió de mí y me abrazó. Me sentía totalmente feliz, tenía ganas de llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Vamos a desayunar -le acaricié- Que nos tenemos que ir con Sara de viaje.

 **Bill:** Vale... -me incorporé y se me cayeron un par de lágrimas traviesas al ver el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Se las limpié con besos- ¿No quieres saber a dónde vamos? -pregunté por picar un poco.

 **Bill:** No... Quiero que mi marido me sorprenda. -dije sonriendo un poquito.- Así la mamada de esta noche será muuucho mejor que cualquier otra.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Me parece muy bien -le pegué a mi y le dejé seguir desayunando.

 **Bill:** Terminé deprisa y fui a cambiarme. Estaba muy nervioso por el viaje, no podía evitarlo. Pero nervioso en plan ansioso y feliz. Aunque tenía que hablar con Tom...

 **Tom:** Cuando acabamos, bajamos a por la niña y metí las maletas en el coche de Gustav. Nos despedimos de todos y nos llevó a la estación de tren.


	5. Venecia

**Bill:** Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos sitios y besé a Tom, muy emocionado.- Estoy muy impaciente por llegar... -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Estaba la niña que no se quería separar de Bill de tanto que le había echado de menos. Los asientos eran comodísimos porque los billetes eran de primera clase. Le sonreí al oírle- Esto es un poco más lento que el avión pero bueno, se puede pasear, tiene bar y es comodísimo -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** No me importa que sea lento. Así paso más tiempo contigo. -le besé y Sara me dio en la mano y chilló.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa contigo, bichillo? -dije con voz graciosa y sonrió. Era increíble lo celosa y posesiva que era, y siendo tan chiquita...

 **Tom:** Oye, enana, al final tú y yo llegaremos a los puños -dije de broma frunciendo el ceño. Como si me hubiera entendido, hizo un puchero.

 **Bill:** Shh... No pasa nada, princesa. -la besé y sonrió.- Sabes que de momento, ganas. -Tom fingió mirarme mal y no pude evitar reírme. Me sentía tan bien...

 **Tom:** Besé el cuello a Bill y la niña me pegó. Sólo me dejó besarle cuando le di la mano a la niña y enrolló mi dedo con su manita.

 **Bill:** Tenemos un serio problema, eh... Es demasiado agresiva... -susurré preocupado. No me gustaba que fuera así.

 **Tom:** Yo me callé para que Bill no se cabreara conmigo porque a mi me encantaba que fuera así.

 **Bill:** Al final, Sara se durmió con la cara en mi cuello. Para poder ponerla en una cunita, tuve que sacar una de mis camisetas de la maleta y dársela. Me giré a Tom.- Ahora ya te puedo mimar...

 **Tom:** Menos mal... Estaba ya celoso -le besé. Estuve todo el viaje mirándole. Quedaban dos horas para llegar y fuimos al vagón restaurante a comer. Después de inflarnos y dar de comer a la niña, quedaba media hora para llegar a Milán. Pero a Bill le dije que quedaba más para ponerle un poquillo nervioso. Llegamos y Bill no sabía donde estábamos. Cogí su maleta (casi vacía) y se la tendí para que la llevara él. Además la maleta era enorme para que se pudiera comprar bien de ropa. Y si hiciera falta, compraría más.

 **Bill:** ¿Para qué traes una maleta tan grande? -le pregunté curioso mientras me dejaba guiar por las calles de esa ciudad desconocida. -¿En qué hotel vamos a pasar la semana?

 **Tom:** Es enorme, pero cogela tú que pesa poco -la levantó y me miró flipado- Es sorpresa -añadí lo del hotel.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué pesa tan poco? -no podía dejar de preguntar. Sara dormía cómodamente en un carrito (que no sabía de dónde había sacado Tom).

 **Tom:** Porque la vamos a llenar ahora. Estamos en Milán -se quedó flipado.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio? -pregunté alucinando. Siempre había querido visitar Milán, y pensar en toda una semana allí... Era simplemente genial.

 **Tom:** Pero aquí sólo vamos a ir hoy de compras. Esta noche iremos a otro sitio -le dije y puso cara como de tristeza- A Milán iremos en las vacaciones de navidad. También tengo todo pagado y reservado -flipó mucho.

 **Bill:** Le abracé aún flipando. En serio, ¿cómo podía tener tanta suerte? Le besé con mucha intensidad y luego le di la mano para que me guiase a las tiendas.

 **Tom:** Princesa, quiero que vacíes todas las tiendas y que vuelvas locos a todos los dependientes -se rió- Lo digo en serio. No te cortes eligiendo lo que quieres. Me apetece consentirte. Hazlo por mi -le acaricié- Pero antes... -entré a una tienda de muebles que estaba al lado de la estación y me compré una silla.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme al verle cargar con la puta silla. Pasé todo el día arrastrándolos por las tiendas, pidiendo sus opiniones y aguantando las quejas de Tom (aunque tuviera su silla).

 **Tom:** Yo cargaba con Sara y la silla por las mejores tiendas de moda y de marca exclusiva de Milán con los gilipollas de los dependientes mirándome como si fuera un delincuente (que lo era, pero eso es otro tema). Bill las vació todas hasta que cerraron y, en efecto, tuve que comprar dos maletas más. Bill estaba eufórico. Le invité a cenar a un restaurante caro (obviamente, comida italiana) y aunque cansado, estaba contentísimo y no dejaba de hablar.

 **Bill:** Estaba hablando entusiasmado de mi ropa nueva, cuando Sara me tiró del pelo. Le hice un par de caras graciosas y se rió. Luego se giró para mirar a Tom con absoluta adoración. Era tan expresiva...

 **Tom:** Me reí. Estaba contento de ver a Bill tan bien y me encantaba que mi niña me mirara así. Seguí comiendo sonriendo viendo cómo Bill cenaba y abrazaba a nuestra hija y a la vez seguía hablando de su ropa y accesorios y joyas nuevas.

 **Bill:** Me había comprado un pintalabios rojo, pero Tom no lo sabía. Recordé que cuando hicimos las apuestas, le gustaba pintarme. No había pensado usarlo aún, pero si alguna vez surgía, lo usaría para Tom. Le dije a Tom como siete veces lo que me había comprado, pero no parecía molesto. Esa noche iba a premiarle pero bien.

 **Tom:** Me pasé toda la cena sonriendo y escuchándole hablar. Cuando cenamos, pagué y fuimos a coger el tren. Era tren de alta velocidad, así que llegamos en 40 minutos. Le vendé los ojos y le metí al taxi. Nuestro hotel estaba muy cerca de los sitios importantes pero aún se podía acceder en coche, así que llegamos al hotel sin que supiera dónde estaba. Por la mañana le quería llevar al Puente de Rialto en el Gran Canal y quitarle la venda para que se sorprendiera sabiendo dónde estaba. Llegamos al hotel y Bill se quedó alucinado. Era un antiguo palacio hecho hotel. Tenía decoración antigua, pero estaba lleno de lujos. Nuestra habitación era enorme llena de mármoles y piedras en tonos marrones, maderas muy ornamentadas y telas de seda y terciopelo, la cama tenía dosel, había una cuna para Sara que me entraban ganas de dormir ahí de lo cómoda que parecía y un baño lleno de grifos con una bañera enorme llena de sales de baño. Dejamos las maletas en el armario y a la niña en la cuna, que después de cenar se había quedado dormida profundamente.

 **Bill:** Miré mis tres maletas muerto de felicidad. Estaba siendo un día genial. Miré a Tom con cara de guarro. Dime dónde estamos ahora... Quiero hacerte una supermamada, pero no puedo si no sé dónde estoy... -en realidad prefería que me follara, pero no se lo iba a pedir hoy. Tenía pinta de cansado.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura- Suena muy tentador... Pero creo que prefiero violarte y ver tu cara de ilusión mañana -me subí encima de él besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y giré la cara para darle más espacio que besar.- Pero yo quiero saberlo... -insistí.

 **Tom:** Pero soy un cabrón -añadí riéndome y le saqué la camiseta lamiendo y mordiendo su pecho y sus tatuajes de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le dejé hacer. Seguía queriendo saber dónde estábamos, pero la excitación me hizo olvidarme casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Le terminé de desnudar y mientras le dilataba, me metí su polla a la boca. Tenía una burrada de ganas de follarle. Bill se retorcía debajo mío. Le hice ponerse a cuatro patas y empecé a lamer su entrada dejándola bien lubricada con mi lengua. De repente, le penetré y tuve que taparle la boca para que no despertara a la niña por los gritos.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé en el cabecero para no caerme y empecé a lamer y besar la mano que me tapaba la boca. Tenía los ojos aguados por el placer, pero Tom no lo vio. Ahora entendía la expresión "follar como recién salido de la cárcel", pues me movía contra Tom con muchísima brusquedad, y no conseguía esconder del todo mis gemidos (aunque lo intentara).

 **Tom:** Con mi mano libre, le masturbé mientras Bill no dejaba de gemir y gritar contra mi mano- Princesa, me encantas -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Quería responder que opinaba lo mismo, pero su mano no me dejaba. Esperando que así entendiera, me moví con más entusiasmo contra su dura polla. Vi las estrellas cuando me rozó la próstata.

 **Tom:** Entendí su gesto como un igualmente y aumenté la fuerza. Llevaba todo el mes sin follar porque Anna no quería ni oír hablar del tema después de lo que tuvo que hacer con el juez (al que por cierto, pensaba matar) y joder, esto era gloria bendita. Con un grito, llené su culo de semen.

 **Bill:** Me volvió loco sentir su semen en mi interior, y me corrí mordiendo su mano un poco (aunque sin querer).

 **Tom:** Salí de él y nos tumbamos. Le besé con intensidad- No sabes las ganas que te tenía. Y más después de un mes sin follar -dije jadeando. En cuanto dije eso, me arrepentí y empecé a rezar porque no me preguntara que porqué no me había follado a Anna.

 **Bill:** ¿Y Anna? -pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** No quería, tampoco podía obligarle -recé para que le valiera con esta explicación.

 **Bill:** No me lo trago. A Anna le gusta tu polla casi tanto como a mí. ¿Por qué me mientes? -pregunté bastante dolido.

 **Tom:** Te juro que Anna no quería -le dije. No me creía. Suspiré- Se acostó con el juez. Él dijo que aparte de dinero quería una noche con ella. La última semana se le veía mucho mejor e incluso ha vuelto a follar con Patrick, pero al principio... -le conté- Por eso no te ha ido a ver. No quería que te enteraras para que no te sintieras mal.

 **Bill:** ¿¡Y por qué la dejaste!? Hubiera preferido un año en la cárcel por cada minuto que ella pasó allí... -me tapé la cara con las manos. Solo con pensar en ello me daban ganas de llorar.

 **Tom:** La dejé porque te quería de vuelta a toda costa. Porque si a ese hijo de puta se le hubiera antojado follarme a mi, habría puesto el culo y hasta fingido el orgasmo si eso te traía de vuelta... Pero no me quiso a mi, la quiso a ella -dije mirando a un punto fijo de la nada.

 **Bill:** Le besé, enternecido hasta niveles extremos por lo que dijo.- Aun así... -suspiré. No me hacía ni puta gracia.- En cuanto volvamos, voy a hablar con ella. Le debo una, y bien gorda.

 **Tom:** Como se entere de que te lo he contado, me capa -le dije apretándolo contra mi.

 **Bill:** Me da igual. Tengo que hacer algo para compensarla, no importa qué. -empezaba a querer verla, para disculparme y hacer todo lo que ella quisiera hasta que se sintiera compensada del todo.

 **Tom:** Sea como sea, olvídate. Solo esta semana. Estamos en algún lugar de Italia. Sólo disfruta la semana y no pienses en eso -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y asentí.- Vale... Pero solo esta semana. -advertí. Me negaba a olvidarlo.

 **Tom:** Solo esta semana. Pero hazlo -le dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Solo esta semana. -confirmé y le miré sonriendo de lado.- ¿Me follas otra vez?

 **Tom:** ¿Lo dudabas, enano? -le lamí los labios y volví a la carga.

 **Bill:** Follamos otras dos veces y me quedé dormido entre sus brazos. No podía estar en un lugar mejor.

 **Tom:** La niña se despertó a mitad de la noche un par de veces para que le cambiara el pañal y para que le diera de comer, pero Bill estaba tan a gusto y tan profundamente dormido que ni se enteró. Por la mañana, me desperté antes que él y me quedé mirándole un rato hasta que él se estiró y bostezó. Sonreí- Buon giorno, prinzipessa -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Buon giorno. -le besé.- ¿Podemos vaguear un rato? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Claro, aún es pronto -le besé.

 **Bill:** Bien. ¿Me follas? -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y le di un azote antes de empezar a dilatarle... Las ventajas de dormir desnudos.

 **Bill:** Gemí con mucha fuerza y me lancé a su boca. Quería follarme a Tom, pero algo en mi interior no me dejaba.

 **Tom:** Le besé de manera muy guarra, me senté y le senté encima mío encajándolo a la perfección en mi polla. Gemí- ¿Ves? Mi polla... Y tu culo... Son como un puzzle.

 **Bill:** Ya... Lo veo... -dije entre gemidos, mientras me movía para darnos placer.

 **Tom:** Le cogí la polla y le empecé a masturbar mientras con la otra mano le ayudaba a saltar sobre mi. Reventé en él muerto de placer y seguí masturbándole sin salir de él hasta que se corrió. Le besé muerto de ansia, pero justo la niña empezó a llorar. Me lavé las manos y la cogí. Cuando conseguí que dejara de llorar, volví con Bill dispuesto a una segunda ronda, pero le sonó el estómago y se puso rojísimo. Nos dimos una ducha rápida en la que le lavé yo el pelo mientras él se abrazaba a mi, nos preparamos y bajamos con la niña a desayunar. Después de todo el desayuno, con Bill intentando averiguar dónde estábamos, le llevé hasta la entrada del hotel y le vendé los ojos. Le pasé el brazo por la cintura y le pegué a mi para ayudarle a andar y con la otra empujaba el carro de la niña. Algunos nos miraban raro y otros nos miraban enternecidos. Estábamos a cinco minutos del Puente Rialto. Cuando llegamos allí, le quité la venda.

 **Bill:** Me costó un poco habituarme a la luz, y cuando vi el Puente Rialto no pude evitar chillar de la ilusión.- ¡Venecia! Dios, Tom... -le abracé y le besé sin importarme la gente que nos miraba mal. Estaba muriendo de alegría.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le agarré de la cintura besando sus labios y su cuello- Me alegro de que te guste. Solo vamos a hacer turismo cuatro mañanas, así que tenemos el resto de semana para montar en góndola, comer comida italiana, estar moñas, follar como conejos, hacer el amor, descansar y olvidarnos de todo -le acaricié el costado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte. Desde luego, tenía el mejor marido del mundo...- Te amo mucho, ¿sabes? -se rió y me besó.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos a ver Venecia? -asintió efusivamente. Cogí el carrito y le empecé a explicar- El puente Rialto es el puente más antiguo de los cuatro que cruzan el Gran Canal de Venecia. Se construyó entre el siglo XVI para sustituir al anterior puente de madera, que se había derrumbado dos veces y había sido quemado en otra ocasión. La estructura del puente es similar a la anterior, dos rampas inclinadas unidas por un pórtico -Bill parecía fascinado y me interrumpió para sacarnos fotos a mi y a Sara y le pidió a una mujer que pasaba por ahí que nos echara fotos a los tres. Sacó varias fotos en las que en las dos últimas salía en una Bill sorprendido porque le robé un beso y en las otras él siguiendo mi beso. La mujer nos devolvió la cámara enternecida y cruzamos el puente- Aquí está el mercado de Rialto. Existe desde el 1097. El nombre "Rivoaltus" significa terreno libre de inundaciones. A principios del siglo XVI un incendio asoló Rialto, por lo que la mayoría de sus edificios son posteriores. Las callejuelas del mercado llevan los nombres de los gremios que las ocupaban en la edad media.

 **Bill:** Asentí embobado y saqué miles de fotos. De vez en cuando, me tocaba coger a Sara en brazos para que dejara de quejarse, pero no me importaba. Solo de lo feliz que se ponía... Me dio hambre demasiado pronto para lo que era yo, así que le pedí a Tom que me llevara a comer a algún sitio (eso sí, se lo dije rojo como un tomate).

 **Tom:** Me reí y le compré medio puesto de comida. Nos sentamos en un banco mientras Bill comía y yo, que no tenía hambre, aproveché para dar de comer a Sara. Después, seguimos viendo la ciudad. Nos montanos en un Traguetto (una especie de góndola) que cruzaba el Gran Canal. Bill estaba grabando en vídeo mientras yo señalaba los puentes y sitios importantes que visitaríamos los días siguientes y me dedicaba a decirle guarradas- Princesa, deja de grabar, no creo que quieras que nadie sea testigo de cuando ahora te viole -le dije lanzándome a su cuello. Bill giró la cámara y nos enfocó. Estaba muy rojo. Paró el vídeo, pero yo no me separé de él. La niña miraba a su alrededor curiosa, y se quedaba embobada mirándonos. Se acabó quedando dormida. Bill se apoyó en mi pecho y me dediqué a acariciarle mientras el observaba todo y casi ronroneaba. Pasamos por delante del Palacio Ca' d'Oro y como ese no lo íbamos a visitar, le expliqué desde fuera lo que era- Es un palacio de mediados del siglo XV de estilo gótico-renacentista, conocido como la Casa Dorada porque aunque ahora sea de mármol brillante, antes estaba la fachada entera cubierta de pan de oro. El exterior impresiona pero el interior no es muy interesante -dije entre besos en su pelo.

 **Bill:** Como sigas besándome así... Me duermo. -dije suspirando.- Y no quiero dormirme, te debo algo ahora que ya sé dónde estamos. -concluí en tono guarro. La cárcel me había dejado totalmente salido.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le dejé de acariciar. Qué guarro estaba desde que había vuelto. Estuvimos un rato más abrazados recorriendo el canal hasta que nos bajamos. Fuimos a la Piazza di San Marco, que al ser Otoño estaba inundada- Es la plaza más importante de Venecia. Se construyó en el siglo IX y Napoleón la describió como "El salón más bello de Europa" -empezó a sacar fotos- Princesa, tampoco te emociones que vamos a pasar aquí gran parte de la semana -me reí.

 **Bill:** Ya, pero si las saco todas hoy, ya no tengo que hacerlo los demás días. -Tom me miró con la ceja alzada y yo me encogí de hombros.- No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy, Tommy. -me miró con cara de "eres idiota" y se despolló de mí.

 **Tom:** En serio. No sé cómo he podido estar un mes sin ti. Eres increíble -dije y esperé a que terminara con las fotos. Dentro de la plaza de San Marcos había varios sitios para visitar así que le fui llevando uno a uno. El primero fue la Basílica de San Marcos. Como ya lo había organizado todo desde casa, ya tenía la entrada comprada así que evitamos comernos toda la fila de todos los sitios, que eran enormes. Mientras nos dirigíamos a entrar, le empecé a explicar- En un principio, iba a ser una prolongación del Palacio Ducal -señalé al sitio de al lado- que luego entraremos. Su construcción comenzó en el año 828 para albergar el cuerpo de San Marcos, traído desde Alejandría. Ha ido sufriendo diferentes modificaciones. Actualmente, la basílica consta de una planta de cruz latina y cinco cúpulas, más de 4000 metros cuadrados de mosaicos, algunos del siglo XIII, y 500 columnas del siglo III -entramos. El interior era todo dorado y lleno de mosaicos de la biblia- Mira el altar, sustentado por cuatro columnas de alabastro y mármol reposa San Marcos -la niña estaba dormida en el carrito, ajena a todo. Seguimos avanzando mientras Bill no dejaba de echar fotos y selfies- Aquellos cuatro caballos son de bronce cubiertos de oro. Son los caballos de San Marcos. Fueron robados del hipódromo de Constantinopla en la cuarta cruzada. Aquí está el tesoro bizantino de oro y plata procedente del saqueo de Constantinopla. Y la Pala de Oro es un retablo de piedras preciosas realizado por orfebres medievales -expliqué conforme avanzábamos hasta que salimos de la Basílica.

 **Bill:** Al salir, vi otra perspectiva de la plaza, muy chula. Hice una foto y besé el cuello a Tom. -está siendo un día perfecto... Eres el mejor.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Ahora vamos al Palacio Ducal -dije pegándole a mi. Dudé bastante sobre si ir o no porque parte de él era la antigua prisión de Venecia y no sabía hasta qué punto le traería a Bill malos recuerdos de este último mes, pero al final pesó más que sabía que Bill quería visitarlo hacía tiempo. Al igual que en la Catedral de San Marcos conforme avanzábamos iba explicándole los lugares mientras Bill sacaba fotos y la niña dormía- Comenzó siendo un castillo fortificado en el siglo IX aunque, después de un incendio, tuvo que ser reconstruido y fue utilizado como fortaleza y prisión. Combina elementos arquitectónicos bizantinos, góticos y renacentistas -cambié rápido de tema- Desde aquí, 120 dogos dirigieron el destino de Venecia durante casi 1000 años. Se entra por la Scala d'Oro -era una escalinata dorada que llevaba a la segunda planta. Conforme avanzábamos, vimos las salas donde residían los dogos, la sala de votaciones, la armería, que tenía todo tipo de armas y me encantó, los patios y la prisión, donde se veían los calabozos y los pozos húmedos y la intenté pasar rápido- Este es el "Puente de los suspiros". Se llama así porque por aquí llevaban al patíbulo a los condenados a muerte. Y aquí está la " Bocca di Leones", que es un buzón con forma de león donde antiguamente se podía denunciar a los ciudadanos -salimos de ahí sin dejar de abrazar a Bill. No parecía estar mal en absoluto, pero sabía lo mal que lo había pasado en la cárcel aunque me lo intentara ocultar y temía que estuviera disimulando. Era la hora de comer, así que nos metí a una restaurante de la Plaza de San Marcos.

 **Bill:** Me sentó mal no poder sentarme en sus piernas, pero cogí a Sara en brazos y me entretuve mirando cómo se fijaba en todo con sus preciosos ojos bien abiertos. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero en el fondo me alegraba que tuviera mis ojos y se pareciera a mí. No quería tener que darle explicaciones raras de mayor... Me quedé pensando en ello, en qué le diría cuando fuera el momento. Lo sé, una gilipollez teniendo en cuenta que la niña no decía ni "papá".

 **Tom:** Bill parecía empanado, así que me puse a lanzarle trocitos de pan. Dejó a la niña en el carro y empezamos una guerra que terminó cuando el camarero nos echó la bronca. Nos despollamos. Tras comer, subimos a la Campanile de San Marcos- Es el edificio más alto de la ciudad. Servía como faro y campanario. Tras varias restauraciones, adquirió su forma actual en 1515. Las cinco campanas tenían diferentes funciones durante la República. La "Marangona", la más grande, se tocaba cuando empezaba y terminaba la jornada laboral, el "Malefico", la más pequeña, anunciaba las condenas a muerte, la "None" tocaba a las nueve, la "Trottiera" servía para llamar a los miembros del "Maggior Consiglio" para que fueran a la Cámara de los consejos, y la "Mezza terza" anunciaba una sesión del senado. -tenía vistas de toda Venecia y Bill, como siempre, siguió con las fotos. Nos quedamos un rato ahí viendo la ciudad antes de dirigirnos al último sitio que veríamos hoy.

 **Bill:** Estaba agotado, pero no iba a decirle nada. No quería joderle el viaje, no después de todo lo que había hecho por mí.- ¿Nos damos un baño relajante esta noche? -le pregunté sonriendo mientras me dejaba guiar por él.

 **Tom:** Claro. Te prometo que mañana no durará tanto. Pensaba que estaríamos sólo por la mañana pero se ha alargado. Lo que queda de ver sí que serán sólo las tres mañanas que he prometido -le besé el cuello y asintió. Fuimos al Museo Correr- Es el museo más importante de la ciudad. Hay pintura, escultura, mobiliario, instrumentos navales... Y también están dentro del museo el Museo Arqueológicos y la Biblioteca Nacional Marciana. Lo principal del museo contaba mediante objetos la historia de Venecia desde su fundación hasta su adhesión a Italia en el siglo XIX. En el Museo Arqueológico hay una gran cantidad de esculturas y de la Biblioteca destacan los adornos de Veronés, Tiziano y Tintoretto -el museo era bonito y tenía muchas obras de arte, pero no estaba demasiado interesado en él, al contrario que Bill, que parecía habérsele ido el cansancio de repente, así que me dediqué a comerme a Bill con la mirada mientras él disfrutaba de la visita hasta que quiso irse. Fuimos a cenar a la Plaza de San Marcos por no andar mucho. La niña se despertó hambrienta y se echó a llorar. Le di de comer y mientras nos traían la cena, Bill y yo jugamos con ella.

 **Bill:** Cuando la cena llegó, el camarero miró embobado a Sara. La niña miraba con absoluta adoración a Tom mientras se negaba a soltar ni mi mano ni mi pelo. Le dimos las gracias, pero aun así se quedó otro poco viendo cómo Sara se reía de lo que Tom hacía.

 **Tom:** Al final, Sara ke soltó el pelo a Bill y se empezó a meter las manos en la boca. Yo estaba despollado. Me hacía muchísima gracia cómo Bill le echaba la bronca.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero que las princesas no hacen eso! -me hacía pucheros, pero fingía que no me importaban.- Anda, mi niña... Ponte el chupete... -como si quisiera desafiarme, volvió a meterse las manos en la boca, mirándome fijamente.

 **Tom:** El camarero se fue riéndose y Sara me miró a mi como pidiendo que le salvara- No, princesa, yo no me arriesgo a llevarle la contraria a la otra princesa o me dejará sin sexo -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Sara no apartaba sus ojitos de Tom y no pude evitar reírme.- Eres el bichito más malo pero más bonito del planeta... -guardé el chupete, rendido, y se echó a reír.

 **Tom:** Empezó como a aplaudir despollada y de repente, bostezó.

 **Bill:** Eso, duerme, cochina. -la espachurré en mis brazos y la metí en el carro. Protestó un poco al principio, pero casi en seguida se durmió. La miré y me di cuenta de que estaba agarrando otra vez una camiseta mía.

 **Tom:** Me reí y la dejamos dormir. Me quedé hablando con Bill hasta que acabamos de cenar. Fuimos al hotel y metí a la niña en la cuna. Bill se metió al jacuzzi mientras la dejaba. Me quité la ropa y me dirigí al baño.

 **Bill:** Le abracé en cuanto se metió al agua.- Gracias... Hoy ha sido genial. -le besé el pecho.

 **Tom:** Me alegro de que te gustara -empezaron a salir burbujitas y yo me relamí al ver a Bill.

 **Bill:** Vi su gesto y empecé a acariciarle la polla con todo mi descaro.

 **Tom:** Le besé de manera sucia y bajé mi mano a su culo.

 **Bill:** No... -susurré con voz de pervertido. Me incliné y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Aaah -grité-Joder -le agarré la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Salí a por aire y volví a la carga. Puta cárcel... Al final, Tom iba a acojonarse o algo.

 **Tom:** Grité hasta que me corrí en su boca. Le besé guarro- ¿Qué... te pasa desde... que estás libre? -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado. Ni yo sabía qué me pasaba.

 **Tom:** Sea lo que sea, me sigues encantando. Cada día más que el anterior... -le besé. Desde que salió de la cárcel no dejaba de imaginármelo vestido de preso en plan sexy, pero no quería sacar el tema porque... Era algo delicado.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué piensas tanto? -pregunté un poquillo celoso al notar que se empalmaba después de un momento mirando al infinito.

 **Tom:** En ti -le dije enfocando a el la vista y comiéndomelo con la mirada.

 **Bill:** No estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto, pero me callé y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Le bajé la mano al culo y empecé a dilatarle.

 **Bill:** Gemí y como siempre, me entregué por completo a sus caricias.

 **Tom:** Le hice apoyar las manos en el borde del jacuzzi y poner el culo en pompa y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio para no gemir y estuve así todo el tiempo, no fuera a ser que Sara se despertara.

 **Tom:** Me corrí dentro de él. Salí de él, le hice darse la vuelta y le comí yo la polla.

 **Bill:** Grité sin querer por la sorpresa, y a pesar de que seguía rayado por lo de antes, le dejé hacer.

 **Tom:** Se corrió en mi boca y nos quedamos los dos tumbados en el jacuzzi. Me volví a empanar y a empalmar pensando en Bill vestido de preso.

 **Bill:** Le vi excitado otra vez, y me tocó los huevos.- Me voy a dormir, amor. -le besé para que no notara nada raro.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -parecía molesto y no entendía porqué. Y lo peor es que la erección no bajaba.

 **Bill:** Nada, ¿por? -alcé la ceja. Esperaba que con la excitación que se le notaba, no insistiera y me dejara dormirme.

 **Tom:** Pareces molesto -le abracé por detrás besando y lamiendo su cuello.

 **Bill:** Estoy bien... Solo quiero dormir, ha sido un día muy largo.

 **Tom:** No me mientas... -me levantó la ceja- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Quiero irme a dormir. -repetí, pero controlando mi tono. No quería que se enfadara más.

 **Tom:** No te creo -dije cruzándome de brazos.

 **Bill:** Pues no me creas. -me encogí de hombros y salí del agua.

 **Tom:** Salí y me vestí sin secarme- Me voy a dar una vuelta.

 **Bill:** ¿Ya empiezas? ¿no llevamos ni dos noches aquí y ya te largas? -me puse unos bóxer y le miré intentando contener un puchero.

 **Tom:** Porque no me cuentas qué cojones he hecho para que te molestes conmigo. Joder, me he empanado pensando en... -y me callé de golpe.

 **Bill:** ¿En qué? -pregunté furioso. Me estaba impacientando porque no respondía.- ¡Thomas!

 **Tom:** En ti vestido de preso, coño -dije sin querer mirarle.

 **Bill:** Le miré con una ceja alzada. Sin decir nada, cogí el móvil y le enseñé una foto de nuestra noche de bodas. En ella salía yo frente al espejo, empalmado y con el disfraz de preso que los Gs nos regalaron.- ¿Tanto misterio por esto, que ya lo has disfrutado? ¿En serio? -le dejé parado en mitad del cuarto y me metí en la cama.

 **Tom:** Pero las circunstancias... No eran las mismas... No quería recordarte nada desagradable.

 **Bill:** Estando a tu lado esas cosas no me desagradan, deberías saberlo. -cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

 **Tom:** El caso que a lo que yo iba, estaba empanado pensando en eso y de repente te has cabreado, ¿qué te pasa conmigo?

 **Bill:** Que no me he cabreado... -Suspiré. En serio, necesitaba dormir.

 **Tom:** Bien, pues tú sigue sin contármelo... -me metí al baño para secarme.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y cuando ya no quería, me quedé totalmente dormido.

 **Tom:** Encima se duerme... -me metí a la cama de espaldas a él.

 **Bill:** Me desperté en mitad de la noche y vi a Tom jadeando. Me asusté por si estaba teniendo pesadillas, pero al ver su polla dura... Pese a que se había enfadado, me colé bajo la manta y empecé a chupársela.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a Bill mirándome con cara de vicio. Teniendo en cuenta que el sueño me había dejado chorreando esa visión fue más de lo que pude soportar y reventé en su boca.

 **Bill:** Me lo tragué todo, como un niño bueno, y le abracé. Esperaba que así se le fuera la mala hostia y me mimara un poco...

 **Tom:** Jadeando le abracé y le apreté contra mi- Gracias... -dije besando su cuello. Miré bajo las sábanas para devolverle el favor pero él no estaba empalmado. Dudé.

 **Bill:** Vi sus dudas. No entendía porqué se lo pensaba, así que le besé de forma guarra y bajé una de sus manos a mi polla y otra a mi culo. Quería follar si era posible.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y le empecé a dilatar mientras bajaba por su pecho para meterme su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí, pero no le dejé comerme la polla.- Sigue besándome... Eso luego. -me miró raro pero asintió y me hizo caso.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le hice ponerse encima mío. De repente le penetré con fuerza y le incorporé para que me cabalgara.

 **Bill:** Le obedecí al ver su cara de vicio y le di las manos. No conseguía animarme del todo, pero follar con tu marido... Le levanta el ánimo a cualquiera.

 **Tom:** Empezó a saltar sobre mi. Aun así, se le notaba que no estaba muy por la labor. Me relamí y le empecé a masturbar hasta que nos corrimos los dos y se dejó caer encima mío. Le besé y le acaricié el pelo- ¿Quieres más? -yo no podía más ni aunque quisiera, pero si Bill quería le haría correrse.

 **Bill:** Sí quería, pero se notaba que Tom estaba agotado.- No... Creo que ya tengo bastante por hoy...

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -le agarré de la polla y empecé a subir y bajar lentamente. Bill gimió- Eso es que sí que quieres -me agaché y me la metí a la boca mirándole con vicio. Le tuve que tapar la boca porque empezaba a elevar el tono. Al final, con un jadeo ahogado, se corrió en mi boca. Le hice tragarse parte de su semen y mientras le besaba, le empecé a manosear la polla por si quería otra vez, pero ya no se empalmó. Bill negó con la cabeza y yo me tumbé a su lado y le pegué a mi cuerpo besándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -susurré mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos. Me había quedado rendido.

 **Tom:** Anda, duerme -le acaricié y bostezó.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me quedé dormido escuchando su corazón.

 **Tom:** Me pasé toda la noche acariciándole. Se me había ido el sueño, así que simplemente le observé dormir sonriendo. Bill se despertó bostezando poco después del amanecer- Buon giorno, prinzipessa -le dije otra vez.

 **Bill:** La segunda vez suena mejor que la primera. -sonreí pero me fijé en sus ojeras.- ¿No has dormido? -me preocupé.

 **Tom:** No tenía sueño... Y me parecías tú más interesante. Me encanta verte dormir. Lo echaba de menos -me encogí de hombros acariciándole.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué eres tan genial? -le besé antes de que respondiera.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Mire hacia el lado y vi que Sara nos miraba desde la cuna con los brazos extendidos. La cogí en brazos y la tumbé con nosotros.

 **Bill:** Esta enana... Siempre llamando la atención. -la besé por todos lados y ella me tiró del pelo. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo de dolor.

 **Tom:** Al ver el jadeo de dolor de Bill, le soltó haciendo un puchero. Parecía que le estuviera pidiendo perdón.

 **Bill:** No, no me vengas con pucheros. Eso no se hace, y por mala ahora no te mimo. -me odiaba a mí mismo por su precioso pucherito, pero me negaba a que nos agrediera a Tom y a mí sin cargar con las consecuencias.

 **Tom:** La fui a dejar en la cuna y se echó a llorar. Me dio muchísima pena, pero Bill llevaba razón- ¿Nos damos una ducha? -dije sabiendo que si la teníamos al lado llorando, íbamos a querer ir a por ella.

 **Bill:** Vale... -le di la mano y me medio arrastró al baño. Me mataba oír a Sara llorar.- ¿Y si la traemos al agua?

 **Tom:** Si la traemos, seguirá agrediéndote cada vez que alguien esté cerca tuyo -dije con mala cara. No me hacía ninguna gracia hacer esto.

 **Bill:** Pero está llorando mucho... -Tom abrió el grifo de la ducha al tope, tapando el llanto de la niña.

 **Tom:** Intenté dejar mi escasa conciencia de lado y besé a Bill para que dejara de pensar en el tema. Nos metí a los dos a la ducha.

 **Bill:** Intenté ponerme mimoso, pero sabía que Sara seguía mal y al final solo fui capaz de dar un pequeño masaje a Tom mientras le lavaba el cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Salimos de la ducha rápido porque al final no pudimos quedarnos ahí. Nos enrollamos una toalla en la cintura y salimos. Sara había dejado de llorar, pero extendía los brazos hacia nosotros para que la cogiéramos con cara de pena.

 **Bill:** La última vez, te lo aviso. -dije con tono severo y luego la cogí en brazos. Su cara cambió por completo, pasando a una radiante sonrisa.- Yo te mato, bicho...

 **Tom:** Esto le viene de la genética de mi familia por cojones... -dije intentando no reírme.

 **Bill:** Fijo. Y los pucheros son míos. -dije con fingida chulería. La vestí y la solté en la cama en lo que decidía qué ponerme. Sara nos miraba sonriendo, sin moverse del sitio.

 **Tom:** Pues cuando estamos juntos, nos agrede pero cuando estamos con otras personas... Este mes no me separaba nunca de Sara y Anna necesitaba cariño, entonces gran parte de las tardes nos las pasamos en el sofá. Anna se tumbaba en mis piernas y yo tenía a Sara en brazos o al lado. Y me daba cada hostia... Por eso a mi ya no me pega, porque cada vez que lo hacía, la dejaba en la cuna aunque llorara y me doliera oírla llorar... -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Vamos a tener que solventar eso. No me hace ni puta gracia que sea así de agresiva con nosotros. -la senté en el carrito.- ¿Vamos a hacer turismo?

 **Tom:** La solución es dejarla en la cuna aunque llore. Ya te he dicho que a mi ya no me pega... -dije serio- Vamos -sonreí para cambiar de tema. Bajamos al restaurante del hotel a desayunar. Después de desayunar, nos fuimos a visitar San Giorgio Maggiore- Su construcción finalizó en 1576 y su arquitecto fue Andrea Palladio. En su interior destacan las piezas de arte. En las tres plantas hay varios cuadros de Tintoretto, como "La última cena", " La recogida del maná" y "La deposición". En la basílica se exhibe la "Virgen con el niño y santos" de Sebastiano Rizzo -fuimos a ver el interior y sacamos varias fotos, pero no tardamos mucho. Lo siguiente que visitamos fue la Basilica del Santi Giovanni e Paolo- Es la iglesia más grande de Venecia. Fue erigida por los dominicos y su construcción duró casi un siglo. Se terminó en 1430. Se construyó aquí porque el dux Jacopo Tiepolo (no me preguntes lo que es un dux porque no tengo ni puta idea) -se rió- dijo que tuvo una visión que le dijo "Este es el lugar elegido para mis predicadores". Esto son las tumbas de 27 dogos. -señalé a una cantidad de tumbas llenas de esculturas y de tamaños enormes -salimos de la iglesia tras la habitual sesión de fotos de Bill y acabé de explicar- Eso son la estatua de Bartolomeo Colleoni (de Verocchio) y la Scuola Grande di San Marco. La fachada es renacentista pero el interior es un hospital. Me fijé en la hora y todavía era pronto para almorzar. Fuimos a visitar, para terminar hoy con las visitas turísticas, la Scuola Grande di San Rocco. Tardamos poco porque sólo se podían visitar tres salas- Se construyó en el siglo XVI. Tintoretto tardó 24 años en decorar las paredes y los techos -dije abrazando a Bill por la espalda. Sacó varias fotos y a la media hora estábamos fuera- ¿Ves? Cumplo lo que te prometí, lo de hoy era solo por la mañana. El resto del día haremos lo que quieras. ¿Vamos a almorzar a una cafetería cara cafés y bollos y chocolate italianos? -pregunté relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos al hotel y pedimos chocolate desde el cuarto? -le miré con cara de pervertido.

 **Tom:** También es una opción -bajé mi mano mirándole guarro y le estrujé el culo.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces qué hacemos? -le lamí los labios. La verdad, no me apetecía hacer turismo, ni compras.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú qué crees? -dije empezando a andar al hotel sin soltarle el culo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero quita la mano, que la niña nos ve.

 **Tom:** Es bebé. Cuando crezca no se acordará -dije atacando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Pero es raro. -Dije con una mueca. Me incomodaba un poco que Sara nos mirase...

 **Tom:** Me aparté de él- Esto no va a quedar así -dije lascivo.

 **Bill:** Claro que no. En cuanto lleguemos, harás lo que quieras conmigo. -estábamos cerca, fijo que podría aguantar.

 **Tom:** ¿Toooodo lo que quiera? Mira que se me ocurren muchas guarradas...

 **Bill:** Pues hazlas... -susurré en tono guarro. Hizo amago de besarme, pero no le dejé y señalé Sara.

 **Tom:** Hice una mueca y apreté el paso hasta el hotel. Llegamos a la habitación, dejé a Sara en la cuna y puse una mantita en la parte de los barrotes que daba a nosotros para que no nos mirara mientras Bill pedía chocolate al servicio de habitaciones. Me lancé a él.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos y empecé a frotarle la polla de forma brusca y descarada. Justo iba a empezar a desnudarle cuando llamaron para traer los churros.- Joder...

 **Tom:** Me levanté a abrir y entré con el chocolate y los churros. Le besé y le desnudé. Le masturbé con la mano hasta que comprobé que el chocolate estaba caliente pero no quemaba. Me lo eché por el pecho para que Bill lo lamiera.

 **Bill:** Le miré con vicio y me lancé a lamer todo el chocolate.

 **Tom:** Antes de que acabara de lamer el del pecho, me había echado en el bajo estómago para que fuera bajando.

 **Bill:** Le quité la taza y cuando terminé con su estómago, se lo eché en la polla y me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Aaaah -gemí en alto al notar su boca envolver toda mi extensión. Alcancé un pañuelo de Bill y sin que se lo esperara, le até las manos a la espalda. Le hice ponerse en la cama de rodillas con las piernas bien abiertas y le embadurné bien de chocolate.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos mientras Tom lamía por todos lados. Me estaba volviendo loco de placer.

 **Tom:** Me posicioné detrás suyo y le dilaté con el chocolate. Me agache para lamer su entrada y cuando no se lo esperaba, le penetré.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de gusto y me incorporé como pude para pegar mi espalda a su pecho.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas embistiendo como un bestia- Te vas... A correr... Solo con mi polla -le dije y le lamí el cuello de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije entre gemidos y me moví contra él como un bruto, buscando el máximo placer.

 **Tom:** De repente, Bill se corrió y apretó el culo haciendo que le llenara con mi semen.

 **Bill:** Me tiré en la cama de cualquier manera, haciendo que saliera de mí. Estaba agotado, pero quería más.

 **Tom:** Le hice ponerse bocabajo sin desatarle y le metí los dedos para desquiciarle- No quiero oír ni un ruido -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior para no gemir. Estaba muy excitado, y me costaba horrores. Tuve que ser un muerdealmohadas literalmente para que no parase.

 **Tom:** Cuando le noté chorreando se la metí con tanta fuerza que prácticamente le empalé.

 **Bill:** Grité contra la almohada y apreté los puños. Había dolido...

 **Tom:** Me quedé parado preocupado. No quería hacerle daño. Se empezó a mover contra mis caderas y supe que ya no le dolía. Volví a embestir.

 **Bill:** Gemí y alcé el culo aún más para facilitar la penetración. Todavía me dolía un poco, pero ya era soportable.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a morder los hombros y a lamer todo. Tiré un poco de su culo para tener acceso a su polla y masturbarle. Cuando reventamos los dos, salí de él jadeando y le desaté. Pero de repente me fijé en que tenía sangre en la polla... Sangre que no era mía. Me empecé a preocupar. Bill parecía no darse cuenta //Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda//. No sabía qué hacer- ¿Te encuentras bien? -dije preocupadísimo e histérico.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada.- Claro... ¿Qué te pasa, amor? -empecé a preocuparme.

 **Tom:** Te he hecho sangre. Hay que ir al médico. Soy un puto bestia.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada y entonces lo vi.- Espera. -me levanté y di varios pasos por el cuarto.- No hay que ir al médico. No me duele nada.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -asintió y suspire aliviado- Aun así, habrá que comprar crema o algo en una farmacia. Déjame ver qué tienes.

 **Bill:** Me sentí muy avergonzado de repente, pero aun así me tumbé bocabajo y abrí las piernas.

 **Tom:** Lo miré y no era nada- Si te sirve de consuelo, esto es como las que me hago al cagar -le dije aliviado- Pero vamos a la farmacia a por algo por si acaso. Asintió sin saber dónde meterse. Pusimos a la niña que dormía profundamente en el carro y nos limpiamos y nos vestimos. Fuimos a la farmacia más cercana y me puse a explicarle a la dependienta en italiano que Bill me había hecho sangre a mi para que no pasara él vergüenza. Me dio una crema, la pagué y salimos. Bill estaba como en shock.

 **Bill:** ¿Hablas italiano y yo sin saberlo? -flipé.

 **Tom:** Pensaba que lo sabias -me encogí de hombros- También hablo ruso y rumano. Las putas del puticlub de mi padre eran de ahí y sé desde que tengo memoria -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Dime más cosas en italiano. -pedí con una gran sonrisa de niño consentido y se rió.- ¡Oye! Que es en serio...

 **Tom:** Le empecé a decir moñadas y guarradas que no entendía pero a él le gustaban igual.

 **Bill:** Oye... Ahora traduce. -exigí.- No voy a tolerar guarrerías ni groserías.

 **Tom:** Entonces no quieres saber lo que te he dicho -le besé el cuello por picarle. Él se quedó pilladísimo.

 **Bill:** Dime qué has dicho. -me piqué. Tom se echó a reír y yo me cabreé aún más. Cogí el carro y sin mirarle me fui solo hacia el hotel.

 **Tom:** Le alcancé riéndome- He empezado diciendo que eras un niño precioso, que eras un ángel y que esta ciudad será muy bonita pero no se compara a ti. Y luego he dicho que te haría un traje de saliva, que tu culo tan estrecho es como tocar el cielo y que te lamería tanto que te dejaría sin lunares ni huellas dactilares.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo fosforito. Me había encantado lo que había dicho.- Eres tonto. -le di la espalda y seguí caminando hacia el hotel.

 **Tom:** Me reí al ver que estaba rojo- Pero te ha encantado, reconócelo.

 **Bill:** Si ya lo sabes, no hace falta que lo diga, ¿no? -repliqué aún más rojo.

 **Tom:** Me gusta oírlo -llegamos al hotel.

 **Bill:** Pues no diré nada. -Sara se despertó y chilló para que la hiciésemos caso.- ¡Hola, mi niña! -la saqué del carro.

 **Tom:** Me reí y dije en italiano- Con tu rubor me ha bastado. Me llegan a la mente pocas imágenes más bellas -me tumbé en la cama de cualquier manera.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué significa eso? -pregunté cambiando a Sara el pañal. Un puto cadáver olía mejor, y encima ella se reía de mi cara de asco.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Sonsácamelo... Ven aquí y tortúrame y viólame -le dije mirándole con vicio.

 **Bill:** Dejé a Sara en la cuna. -Prefiero torturarte y que luego me folles fuerte...

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? Pues ven a torturarme -le dije mirándole con vicio.

 **Bill:** Me subí a cuatro patas encima de él y le até las manos. Empecé a acariciarle con las uñas, bajando poco a poco hacia su bajo vientre... Noté su polla despertando. Me relamí y cuando llegué abajo, subí las manos para tocarle el pelo. Tom me miró muy frustrado.

 **Tom:** Bill me puso sonrisa de niño bueno y mi polla ya terminó de despertar.

 **Bill:** Volví a bajar las manos, sintiendo cómo su respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular. Puse una mano junto a su polla, haciendo el amago de pajearle, pero en lugar de eso, empecé a rozar toda su longitud con los dedos.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir y a retorcerme. Por un lado, me estaba desesperando pero por otro, me estaba poniendo demasiado así.

 **Bill:** ¿Y ahora qué hago? -le pregunté con tono de inocentón mientras me mordía un dedo. Adoraba desesperarle.

 **Tom:** Joder... Tócame o cómeme la polla -dije desesperado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y eso cómo se hace? -seguí a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Sabes demasiado bien -le dije. Estaba burrísimo.

 **Bill:** No... -fingí consternación. -¿Me dices qué tengo que hacer?

 **Tom:** O... Chupas de arriba... -rozó mi polla- Aaaah a abajo... O... La coges con la mano y.. Subes y bajas la mano todo el rato.

 **Bill:** ¿Chupar así? -le di un lametón por toda su longitud y luego enrollé la lengua en la punta. Su grito de placer hizo que me pusiera totalmente cachondo.

 **Tom:** ¡Siiii! -grité demasiado alto y la niña se echó a llorar.

 **Bill:** Abrí mucho los ojos y paré - ¿Qué hacemos? -me mordí el labio. Sara lloraba sin parar.

 **Tom:** No lo sé. Tengo toda la sangre en la polla. O vas tú o me desatas -dije MUY desesperado.

 **Bill:** Dame un minuto. -le lamí el cuello. Me levanté corriendo y arrullé a la niña, que se calló en seguida. Me tumbé otra vez encima de Tom. Le besé.

 **Tom:** Mi polla necesitaba atención urgente, pero Bill parecía haberse tomado como literal lo de que me torturara.

 **Bill:** Me dilaté mientras le seguía torturando un poco y cuando menos se lo esperaba, me penetré con su polla.

 **Tom:** Intenté tocarle, pero no podía porque estaba atado al cabecero. Me mordí el labio y me dejé hacer.

 **Bill:** Me eché un poco hacia atrás y bajo su atenta mirada, empecé a masturbarme sin dejar de moverme.

 **Tom:** Tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas al tener semejante visión. Reventé dentro de él sin poder evitarlo.

 **Bill:** Me volví loco al sentir que su semen me llenaba el interior, y exploté en su estómago.

 **Tom:** Estábamos los dos jadeando y Bill se tumbó encima mío y me besó.

 **Bill:** ¿A que torturo bien? -le dije con "chulería".

 **Tom:** Sí... Demasiado bien... Aunque he aguantado sin confesar -se rió.

 **Bill:** Pero porque hoy no he querido que confesaras. -le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me reí y confesé de todos modos- Antes he dicho "Con tu rubor me ha bastado. Me llegan a la mente pocas imágenes más bellas".

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé. Joder... Me encantaba cuando se ponía en ese plan tierno.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le acaricié. Quería hacerle un regalo, pero era demasiado grande como para comprarlo yendo con él sin que de enterarse, así que necesitaba que se durmiera o entretuviera de alguna manera para poder comprarlo y esconderlo en una maleta vacía que compré en Milán y no le dejé cargar a Bill sin que se diera cuenta. De repente, vi mi oportunidad. Me llegó un mensaje de Anna "Puto. Quiero hablar con Bill que le echo de menos. Poneos al skype ¡YA!". Le enseñé el mensaje a Bill- Princesa, yo me voy a dar un paseo con la niña y os dejo... Hablar con intimidad -increíblemente le pareció buena idea, así que me limpié y vestí a toda prisa y salí con el carrito de la niña.

 **Bill:** Me vestí y encendí el ordenador. En cuanto Anna aceptó la llamada, me puse serio. 

-Hola, prin... 

-Calla. ¿No sabes que tu dignidad ante todo? -me miró extrañada. 

-Sé lo que hiciste. Y sinceramente, te debo la vida por siquiera pensar en hacerlo. Pero NUNCA antepongas un problema a tu dignidad y tu cuerpo. Preferiría haber muerto en la cárcel que imaginarte en los brazos de un hijo de puta.

 **Tom:** En Alemania había comprado billetes de tren para volver a Venecia pero en carnaval, aprovechando que esa semana no había clase ni el jueves ni el viernes. Había comprado billetes para ir el miércoles al salir de clase y volver el domingo por la tarde. Y le quería dar la sorpresa volviendo a Alemania y regalándole un traje de carnaval veneciano de estos carísimos que sabía que le iba a encantar. Y comprarme yo otro, porque sabía que a Bill le iba a encantar verme así vestido. Pero necesitaba la maleta porque los trajes de época ocupaban mucho. Compré los más caros de la tienda, que sabía que eran los que más le iban a gustar a Bill y los escondí debajo del carro. Volví al hotel temiendo cómo me las podría apañar.

 **Bill:** Tom volvió al hotel, pero yo estaba muy ocupado echando la bronca a Anna. La pobre había llorado, pero es que no había podido evitar regañarla. Encima ella parecía no entrar en razón. -Mira, cuando vuelva hablaremos con calma. Pero que no se te ocurra volver a hacer una estupidez de ese tamaño. -ella asintió y preguntó por Sara. Alcé la cabeza y vi a Tom dejándola en la cunita.- Se ha dormido... -dije con una mueca.- Luego o mañana la ves, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Saludé a Anna y me miró fatal- Se me escapó... 

-Te voy a matar... Adiós chicos -se despidió y colgó.

-Princesa... No deberías echarle la bronca por eso -le dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Ella no debería haberlo hecho. ¿No lo ves? Ahora ella está como tú al principio, y como yo... -desvié la mirada y suspiré.- Anna tuvo otra opción, podría haberse negado...

 **Tom:** Sabía perfectamente las opciones que tenía. Tú pudiste dejar que me muriera cuando nos secuestraron a Gustav y a mi. Y pudiste dejar que me muriera en el hospital. Pero preferiste salvame aún sabiendo todo el daño que te iba a hacer todo eso. Ella pensó lo mismo. Y lo pensamos todos. Georg y Gustav se miraron y dijeron que si no les prefería a ellos antes que a Anna. Y yo también se lo dije. Y Patrick dijo que él comía pollas mejor... Ya ves. Como si fuera un experto comepollas. Todos intentamos sacrificarnos por ti y por ella. Pero ese hijo de puta la quería a ella y no a ninguno de nosotros. Y muy a nuestro pesar, la dejamos ir. Porque ella lo iba a pasar mal un tiempo, pero si no lo hacía, tu vida se habría arruinado. Te hubiera caído la perpetua. Y no podíamos permitirlo. Y yo sé de sobra que tú harías lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros. A mi ya me has demostrado dos veces que por mi lo harías. Y no me hace gracia, no querría que lo hicieras bajo ningún concepto, pero entiendo que lo hagas porque yo lo haría por ti...

 **Bill:** Me quedé mudo. No sabía nada de eso. Y, desde luego, no me esperaba lo que dijo. Aun así, me mantuve en mis trece. -Hubiera preferido la cárcel antes que saber que un baboso iba a haceros cualquier cosa a cualquiera de vosotros. -sin dejarle responder, me metí en la ducha. Necesitaba despejarme.

 **Tom:** Pero nosotros no lo hubiéramos preferido -le dije en alto para que me oyera y corriendo guardé los trajes y las máscaras en la maleta vacía. Esperaba que no quisiera comprarse uno. Y si veía que quería le diría que estábamos muy mal de dinero porque me había gastado mucho para sacarle de la cárcel. Que era verdad, en parte. Sacarle de ahí y cuidarle lo mejor que pude me había costado tres millones de euros en sobornos... Pero no era verdad que fuéramos mal de dinero porque aún me quedaban muchos millones y nos lo podíamos permitir de sobra. Pero tenía que evitar que se jodiera la sorpresa a toda costa.

 **Bill:** Salí de la ducha más tranquilo. Sin molestarme en coger una toalla ni nada, me tumbé en la cama.- Tom... Quiero comprarme un traje y una máscara. No los quiero de los caros, pero me haría ilusión tener uno.

 **Tom:** //Mierda... Antes lo digo//- Creo que no podemos -puse mala cara- Estamos muy mal de dinero -mentí- Cuando volvamos, tendré que trabajar mucho unos días para recuperarnos.


	6. Verona

**Bill:** Asentí un poco triste.- No pasa nada, amor... En otra ocasión. -dije sonriendo. Se coló un poco de aire frío por la ventana y me tapé con las mantas.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié. Me dio muchísima pena. Encima ya me veía toda la semana haciendo el payaso para comprarle a Bill todo lo que le gustara sin que se diera cuenta. Como sabía que siempre le gustaba regalar cosas a todos, se me ocurrió una idea para que yo tuviera que hacer un poco menos el payaso- Los chicos y Anna y Mariah me pidieron que les trajéramos algo, pero como saben nuestra situación me han dado dinero para que se lo compremos.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? No, ni en broma. Eso no es hacer un regalo, me niego. Además, solo me queda el de Anna, los demás los he comprado ya.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros. Bueno era saber que no iba atener que hacer el payaso con los regalos de los demás- Bueno, pues nos estiraremos un poco. Ya ves tú como si nunca hubiéramos pasado apuros.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Sí, de eso entendemos un poco. -me incorporé y le besé.- Pero todo se arreglará. Puedo buscarme un trabajo para las tardes, y ya estoy en el último año, así que eso también lo ahorraremos...

 **Tom:** No... Tú por eso ni te preocupes. Yo con un par de secuestros y poco más me apaño y si vendo a un par de chica... Que yo me las apaño -mierda, me estaba metiendo tanto en mi mentira que ya la había cagado.

 **Bill:** Esto es cosa de los dos. Digas lo que digas, lo haré. -le acaricié con mimo.

 **Tom:** Mira que eres cabezón... Vamos a olvidarnos. Esta semana no hay problemas. Los trajes son muy caros y no podemos comprar uno, pero hay placeres baratos... Como los helados italianos -sonreí y a Bill se le iluminó la mirada.

 **Bill:** ¡Helados! -chillé muerto de ilusión. La niña se despertó protestando, pero cuando me vio abrazando a Tom, se echó a reír.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos a merendar? Aún no he podido probar los dulces y cafés italianos y tú aún no has podido probar los helados... -dije con cara de goloso.

 **Bill:** Pero luego te meriendo a ti. -le besé y me incorporé para vestirme.

 **Tom:** Me parece una gran idea... -le abracé por la espalda- ¿Esta noche querrás montar en góndola?

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. -sonreí.- Voy a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a una cafetería y además de café, me pedí todos los dulces que vi. Y para Bill un helado enorme.

 **Bill:** Miré el helado con cara de goloso y entonces Sara me tiró de la camiseta. Cuando la miré, estaba estirando los brazos hacia el helado.

 **Tom:** ¡Quiere helado! -me reí- ¿Puede comer? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Me lo pensé. A lo mejor una pizquita...- Espera, yo se lo doy. -me unté un poquito en el dedo y se lo di.

 **Tom:** Su cara comió más helado que ella, pero tenía una cara de felicidad con el helado... Y estaba relamiéndose.

 **Bill:** ¡Le gusta! -dije maravillado. Le limpié la cara con una toallita y luego le di otro poco (sin mancharla).

 **Tom:** ¿Ves como es igualita a ti? -le pidió helado unas pocas veces más, pero en seguida se llenó.

 **Bill:** Me acabé el helado casi en seguida y me dediqué a jugar con la niña mientras Tom merendaba.

 **Tom:** Acabé de merendar. Estaba llenísimo. Agarré a Bill de la cintura y le besé- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Bill:** ¿Damos un paseo hasta la hora de la cena? -pregunté con una sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le agarré de la cintura y empezamos a pasear por las calles de Venecia hasta que anocheció. Nos fuimos a la plaza de San Marcos a cenar. Las que tuve que liar para pagar sin que Bill se diera cuenta del precio fueron grandes... Le dimos a Sara de cenar y nos fuimos a pasear en una góndola de noche.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué en los brazos de Tom y cogí a Sara para que no se pusiera celosa.- Muchas gracias, Tom... Está siendo la mejor noche de mi vida.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Espero que de aquí en adelante todas sean mejores que esta -les acaricié a los dos.

 **Bill:** Se me ocurrió una frase extremadamente pastelosa, pero me quedé callado. Le besé con todo mi amor y escondí la cara en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos así besándonos y en plan moñas.

 **Bill:** Nos fuimos al hotel cuando terminamos el paseo, abrazados y diciendo moñadas. Yo llevaba a la niña con un brazo y Tom me ayudaba a empujar el carrito.- ¿Y si dejo ya a Sara? Está dormida, no lo va a notar...

 **Tom:** Asentí- Déjala. ¿Nos damos ahora un baño?

 **Bill:** Vale... -llegamos al cuarto y acosté a la niña.- Vamos al baño... -le di la mano.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos al jacuzzi y lo enchufamos.

 **Bill:** Le besé y empecé a desnudarle poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Le apreté contra mi y le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos al agua ya? -me pegué a él y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me metí y me tumbé dentro al lado de él.

 **Bill:** Suspiré relajado y le abracé.- Jo, me encanta estar así. ¿Podemos poner... ?-me interrumpí a mitad de la frase y desvié la mirada.

 **Tom:** ¿El qué? -pregunté- Dímelo.

 **Bill:** Una peli. -inventé.- para ignorarla... -le besé.

 **Tom:** No me mientas -le besé el cuello- Dime la verdad.

 **Bill:** Pensaba en un lujo innecesario. -dije sin mentir.

 **Tom:** ¿En qué? -pregunté- Igual se puede hacer algo.

 **Bill:** No se puede... Ahora no podemos pagar para poner un jacuzzi en casa. -susurré abatido.

 **Tom:** Princesa, no te preocupes por nada. Lo pondremos, más pronto que tarde -le acaricié. En cuanto nos fuéramos a dormir y Bill se durmiera, me encargaría de que antes de que volviéramos, hubiera uno en el baño de arriba al lado del hidromasaje.

 **Bill:** No... Si da igual... -susurré y le besé.

 **Tom:** Que lo vas a tener y punto. Antes de navidad lo tendrás te lo prometo.

 **Bill:** No hace falta, en serio...

 **Tom:** Tarde, ya lo he prometido -le besé- Además, ya te he dicho que esta semana no te preocupes por nada. -Le empecé a besar y dejé que se relajara y se acurrucara en mi- ¿Y si te hago el amor, princesa? -Se quedó como en shock y se le aguaron los ojos. Me puse encima de él y entre caricias y besos le hice el amor. Se le escapó una lágrima indiscreta y se la limpié- ¿Vamos a la cama? -asintió. Se quedó dormido acurrucado en mi y yo aproveché para llamar a los obreros. Era de madrugada pero con todo lo que les pagaba para que se dieran prisa, estaban encantados de recibir mis llamadas.

 **Bill:** Estaba en clase con Tom cuando, de repente, todo se difuminó y me encontré en la cárcel. Sabía que era un sueño, pero no pude evitar ponerme nervioso. Peter estaba a mi lado, sangrando y muy asustado, y yo no entendía nada... Entonces, aparecía el cabrón de siempre (cuyo nombre no sabía) y se liaba a golpes conmigo. Intenté huir, pero no me dejó. Cogió uno de mis brazos con una fuerza brutal e hizo en él lo que llevaba todos esos días haciendo: rajarme con sus uñas. Justo cuando empecé a chillar de puro dolor y espanto, abrí los ojos y me vi en el cuarto del hotel. Sara me miraba muerta de miedo, y posiblemente llorara, pero yo no oía nada más que la risa de ese cabrón cuando me rajaba.

 **Tom:** Eh, tranquilo -le abracé. La niña lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. Me levanté a por ella y la puse entre nuestros pechos para que se calmaran los dos. Le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sara se calmó casi en seguida, pero yo, por más que quisiera, no lograba más que sollozar bajito.

 **Tom:** Cuando dejó de llorar, la dejé en la cuna y empecé a besar a Bill- ¿Quieres que pida chocolate caliente al servicio de habitaciones?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y le abracé muy fuerte.- Solo te necesito a mi lado... -empezó a picarme el brazo, y no pude evitar rascarme.

 **Tom:** Le sujeté de las muñeca y le empecé a besar donde se rascaba- Voy a pedir de todos modos. Las penas se pasan mejor con chocolate -le acaricié- Princesa. Sé que lo has pasado peor de lo que quieres admitir, pero quiero que sepas que me puedes contar todo lo que necesites.

 **Bill:** Volví a negar.- Quédate aquí, a mi lado... -me daba miedo que quisiera irse, o que me apartaran de su lado otra vez.

 **Tom:** No me voy a mover. Mira -cogí el teléfono y llame al servicio de habitaciones sin soltar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Pero... Cuando suban... -empecé a agobiarme muchísimo. Seguía sin dejar de llorar...

 **Tom:** Le abracé fuerte. Llamaron a la puerta- Adelante -grité en italiano y el tío entró. Nos dio las tazas en la cama y se fue- ¿Ves? Bebe despacio. Te sentará bien.

 **Bill:** De verdad, Tom... No puedo tomar nada. -susurré. Tenía el estómago cerrado.

 **Tom:** Dejé las tazas en la mesa y le apreté contra mi- Me debes una mamada por esto que voy a hacer -me puse a cantar "In die nacht".

 **Bill:** Me fui calmando poco a poco. Sí que se la debía... Era demasiado tierno oírle. Cuando acabó, le miré medio sonriendo y le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás mejor? -asintió- Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea ¿verdad? -dije pegándole un trago a mi chocolate, ahora que Bill estaba más calmado.

 **Bill:** Volví a asentir.- Solo ha sido una pesadilla.... Ya no pasa nada.

 **Tom:** Asentí no muy convencido pero sin querer presionarle- ¿Vas a querer tu chocolate?

 **Bill:** No... Lo siento, pero no me entra nada. -desvié la mirada. Encima de que las cosas iban mal...

 **Tom:** Pues más para mi... -dije con cara de avaricioso y a Bill se le escapó una risita.

 **Bill:** Antes de que bebiera, le lamí los labios y le besé.- Sabes a chocolate -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Le besé con mimo, se le notaba mejor.

 **Bill:** Suspiré dentro del beso.- ¿Intentamos dormir otro poco?

 **Tom:** Me bebí las dos tazas de trago y Bill se rió. Me relamí- Vamos -me tumbé y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia.- Buenas noches, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Qué guarro, ¿no? -sonreí de lado por picar.

 **Bill:** Pero solo para ti. -volví a besarle de la misma forma.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pretendes? -me relamí.

 **Bill:** Nada... Solo mimo a mi marido... -me hice el inocente y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y fui subiendo hasta sus labios. La verdad, estaba bastante confundido. No sabía si Bill se me estaba insinuando para follar o no, y después de la pesadilla tampoco era plan lanzarme.

 **Bill:** Le noté como dudando.-¿Pasa algo? -pregunté y empecé a sobarle la entrepierna. Me habían entrado ganas de follar.

 **Tom:** Ya con esa indirecta me quedó todo claro- Nada -me subí encima suya.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -pregunté sin dejar de tocarle.

 **Tom:** Segurísimo -me agaché y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí y arqueé la espalda, haciendo que mi polla entrara más en su boca. Me estaba matando de gusto.- Más, Tom...

 **Tom:** Le tapé la boca para que no despertara a la niña y le hice caso.

 **Bill:** Le empujé para que se apartara y le besé.- Fóllame... -pedí entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Claro... Princesa -le dije sonriendo con vicio y le dilaté.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer, gimiendo pero no demasiado fuerte.- Tom... Fóllame ya...

 **Tom:** Le penetré con cuidado y empecé a morderle los hombros.

 **Bill:** Gemí un poco más fuerte y le clavé las uñas.- Más... Rápido... Amor... -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Aumenté la fuerza y le besé sucio. Le empecé a masturbar y no tardamos mucho más en reventar.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con mucha fuerza, sin que hubiera salido de mí todavía.- Te quiero mucho...

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y le sonreí- Y yo, enano -salí de él con cuidado- ¿Tienes más sueño? ¿O quieres poner una peli y la ignoramos?

 **Bill:** Hum... Me parece que vemos la peli... -rodamos y quedé yo encima. Le acaricié y le besé.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Luego por la tarde nos echamos una siesta.

 **Bill:** Vale... -encendí la tele y le miré sonriendo. Le di las manos y empecé a besarle por toda la cara.

 **Tom:** ¿Me pretendes matar a besos? -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Pues ya no te doy más. -me hice en enfadado y le di la espalda.

 **Tom:** Pero me parece una buena muerte -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Pues ya no vas a morir, por quejica. -dije "picado".

 **Tom:** Si me sigues ignorando, moriré de pena -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Exagerado... Además ya te he hecho caso antes. -dije en voz un poco más baja.

 **Tom:** No es suficiente -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Pues no haberte quejado antes. -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** Halaaaa. ¿Por qué eres tan injusto?

 **Bill:** Porque tú eres un quejica. -le besé la mano.

 **Tom:** No me he quejado. Quería que te sonrojaras.

 **Bill:** Eres tonto. -me puse de cara a él y le besé con ansias.

 **Tom:** Sonreí triunfal. Estuvimos haciendo el moñas hasta que amaneció y nos entró hambre.

 **Bill:** Jo, no quiero levantarme... Estoy demasiado bien aquí. -me hice una bolita.

 **Tom:** Llamé al servicio de habitaciones para pedir el desayuno.

 **Bill:** ¿Hoy podemos quedarnos en la cama? -pregunté abrazándole.

 **Tom:** Íbamos a hacer turismo pero... Quedan tres sitios para ver y son una puta mierda. Que les den -le abracé con posesividad y se río.

 **Bill:** Bien... ¿Ponemos otra peli? -iba a responderme cuando Sara se echó a llorar.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y la cogí- Enana, ¿qué quieres tú?

 **Bill:** Le pasé el dedo por la cara y cuando llegué a su boquita, se metió parte y empezó a chupar. Me reí.- Mi niña... Trae un biberón o algo, anda. -empecé a poner caritas para distraerla y que no llorase.

 **Tom:** Qué obsesión por chupar, me recuerda a ti -dije mientras hacía el biberón por picarle un poco.

 **Bill:** Pobrecita... No puede comer como nosotros aún. -la achuché y se rió.- Es mi trastillo precioso.

 **Tom:** Ya... Menos mal que no puede comer como nosotros -dije con doble sentido.

 **Bill:** Eres un guarro. -dije sin desviar la mirada de mi princesita.

 **Tom:** Ya lo hará ya... Y te acordarás de esto -le besé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Calla. Déjame disfrutar de que todavía es mi princesita enanita. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Y la mía -dije "celoso".

 **Bill:** Y la tuya. -le di la razón con una gran sonrisa. Se tumbó en el sofá y le dio el biberón. Yo babeaba al verles.

 **Tom:** Vi su cara y sonreí de lado- ¿Quieres tú también biberón?

 **Bill:** Depende... ¿tiene leche? -le miré con cara de inocentón.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- Y calentita... -le guiñé el ojo. Sara comía bien contenta.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues cuando acabes con ella, me das un poquito. -dije en tono guarro.

 **Tom:** Sara se acabó el biberón y se quedó adormilada tan pancha. La dejé en la cuna bostezando y me lancé a por Bill. Justo llegó el desayuno- Espérame, enano, que te tengo que dar de comer.

 **Bill:** ¿De comer? -me relamí enseñándole el piercing de mi lengua.

 **Tom:** Cogí la comida y la dejé en la mesilla lanzándome a sus brazos.

 **Bill:** Le besé y empecé a acariciarle la polla para que despertara. Gimió contra mis labios y eso me hizo ponerme muy duro.

 **Tom:** ¿Tienes hambre, bebé? -dije agarrándole el culo.

 **Bill:** Mucho... -jadeé.

 **Tom:** Pues come -le lamí los labios y lo puse encima mía.

 **Bill:** Vale... -le besé y bajé hasta su polla. Decidí torturarle. Me quedé quieto, respirando contra la punta de su polla.

 **Tom:** Joder... No seas malo y come o te tendré que... Castigar.

 **Bill:** No respondí. Empecé a lamer la punta, como si fuera un helado.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí más alto de lo que quise y me tuve que tapar la boca.

 **Bill:** Le miré con lascivia y me la metí entera de golpe. Tom dio un puñetazo a la almohada para no gritar.

 **Tom:** Benditas paredes insonorizadas de casa. Si es que no sabes lo que tienes... Estaba retorciéndome y marcando el ritmo con mis caderas. Bill me empujó la cadera contra el colchón para imponer su ritmo.

 **Bill:** Quieto. Aquí mando yo. -dije con tono serio y volví a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Joder... Más rápido.

 **Bill:** Le miré fijamente y seguí a lo mío. De repente, le metí un dedo. No pensaba follármelo, pero como quería darle placer...

 **Tom:** Joder -enredé los dedos en las sábanas.

 **Bill:** Metí un segundo dedo y los moví como si fueran tijeras. Empecé a chupar más despacio, para que disfrutara.

 **Tom:** Joder... Bill fóllame -pedí retorciéndome.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos y aumenté el ritmo para que se corriera en mi boca.

 **Tom:** Bill, joder no me... Aaaah tortures más.

 **Bill:** Le ignoré y seguí a lo mío. No me lo iba a follar...

 **Tom:** No seas... Cabr... Aaaaah -reventé en su boca.

 **Bill:** Se lo enseñé y luego me lo tragué. Le abracé intentando que no notara mi erección. -La leche estaba muy rica. -le dije con tono inocente.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le di un azote en el culo. Le cogí la polla y empecé a masturbar- Eres un niño MUY malo.

 **Bill:** ¿Porr... Aaah por quéeee? -dije entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** Por desobedecerme -le empecé a morder el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Yo no.... No he hecho... Eso... -dije como pude entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Como mientas, te daré azotes con el cinturón -le susurré al oído y se estremeció.

 **Bill:** No sé... De qué hablas... -le besé de forma muy guarra.

 **Tom:** Saqué el cinturón con la mano libre y le di en la pierna. Gimió de dolor y morbo- Respuesta equivocada.

 **Bill:** ¿Cuál es... La buena? -susurré mientras su mano aceleraba. Me quedaba poquito.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Que te calles y obedezcas -le besé y aumenté el ritmo.

 **Bill:** ¿Obedecer...? -seguí haciéndome el loco. De repente gemí muy fuerte y me corrí en su mano.

 **Tom:** Le di un último azote y gimió por la sorpresa. Me relamí sonriendo de lado- Eso por niño malo.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero por qué lo dices? -me hice el idiota.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le abracé- No tientes a la suerte, que te caerá otro y nuestros soldados parecen exhaustos por la dura campaña.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también y le besé.- En otra ocasión, ¿vale? -pregunté medio sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Evidentemente -me hice el ofendido.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa y le besé.- Solo espera un poquito...

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Vamos a comer pizza? -me relamí.

 **Bill:** ¿Tenemos dinero? -pregunté un poco preocupado. No quería que derrochara el poco dinero que posiblemente nos quedaba.

 **Tom:** Si yo te digo que podemos es que podemos. Al fin y al cabo, hay que comer, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Asentí y me incorporé.- Pues vamos a comer pizza.

 **Tom:** Anda, que la que iba a liar esta semana para comprarle todo lo que le gustara sin que se diera cuenta iba a ser digna de contar a mis nietos... Nos limpiamos y nos vestimos.

 **Bill:** Pusimos a Sara en el carro y salimos. Vi un montón de cosas que me encantaron, pero no dije nada. No pensaba hacer que Tom se gastara ni un céntimo, y pensaba encontrar un trabajo lo antes posible. No podía dejar que se encargara él de todo...

 **Tom:** Vi su cara de deseo ante el puñado de cosas- Bill, me he olvidado la cartera. Vete yendo -le acaricié- Que así voy y vuelvo rápido, que con la niña nos costará más -asintió y me escondí girando la calle. Cuando le perdí de vista, compré una cosa de cada que había en los puestos esos porque no tenía claro qué era lo que Bill miraba con pena... Así que me aseguré. Fui corriendo a dejarlo en la maleta de los regalos como la acababa de bautizar y volví corriendo asegurándome de no olvidarme la cartera de verdad.

 **Bill:** Cuando Tom me encontró, estaba parado frente a un pequeño estudio de fotografía. Tenían una oferta con la que te sacaban una foto y te la enmarcaban ellos, y había pensado en hacerme una con Tom y la niña y ponerla en el salón. Estaba a puntito de alejarme del cristal muy triste, cuando me abrazó por la cintura.- Hola...

 **Tom:** Nos lo podemos permitir -le dije al oído- Al traje dije que no porque los más baratos cuestan mil euros. Pero veinte podemos permitirnos. Al menos esta semana. Ya nos preocuparemos al volver de el dinero. Ahora no -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -pregunté bajito, sin quitar la mirada del escaparate.

 **Tom:** Tira para dentro -le di un azote.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Mil gracias... -realmente me hacía muchísima ilusión. Entramos en la tienda y Tom se puso a hablar italiano con el dependiente. Saqué a Sara del carro y luego me puse donde dijo el señor. Tom se puso a mi lado y me abrazó dejando a Sara en medio.

 **Tom:** Le hice sacarnos varias fotos y le dije que las enmarcara todas que era una sorpresa y que yo luego o mañana vendría a por ellas. Con Bill solo iba a elegir una. Le besé en una. En otra le mordí y salió con cara de sorpresa e indignación. En otra salíamos normales y en otra le hice apoyarse en mi pecho- ¿Cual te gusta más?

 **Bill:** Esta... -dije señalando la foto en la que me mordía. Estábamos muy graciosos, y Sara nos miraba con una sonrisa tan grande que daban ganas de comérsela a besos... Sí, definitivamente quería esa foto.

 **Tom:** Le pagué y nos dijo que en una hora estaría revelada, así que nos fuimos a comer. Estuvimos toda la comida cerca y jugando con Sara. Me levanté para "ir al baño" y pagué. Tuve la suerte de que justo se cagó la niña- Cámbiala en el baño y voy a por la foto y la dejo en el hotel y hacemos lo que te apetezca -asintió con cara de circunstancias y yo otra vez tuve que hacer el payaso.

 **Bill:** Esperé en la puerta del restaurante hasta que Tom volvió.- Llévame donde quieras. -dije sonriendo en cuanto se acercó.

 **Tom:** ¿Nos perdemos por Venecia con un helado enorme? -asintió emocionado.

 **Bill:** Me parece un plan perfecto. -dije con una enorme sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos. Y si nos cansamos de andar, a una góndola -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Vale. -le besé el cuello y dejé que me guiara por donde quisiera.

 **Tom:** Deambulamos sin rumbo hasta que a Bill le entró sueño. Fuimos al hotel y mientras dormía (a pesar de que estaba muerto de sueño), con la excusa de que la niña estaba "inquieta" (que estaba más tranquila que el copón) me la llevé a pasear y nuevamente compré todo lo que le había gustado. Lo escondí y me dormí con él. Nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente. Le desperté entre besos- Princesa, vamos a desayunar, que tenemos plan romántico hoy... -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Me estiré bajo la atenta mirada de Tom.- ¿Dónde vas a llevarme?

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué siempre quieres saberlo todo, eh, enano? -le besé.

 **Bill:** Porque soy curioso. -expliqué como si fuera obvio y volví a juntar nuestros labios.

 **Tom:** Pues la sorpresa no puedes -repliqué "indignado".

 **Bill:** Porfa... -dije con un puchero y volví a besarle. Sentí que Tom tenía la típica erección mañanera, y no pude evitar empezar a toquetearle.

 **Tom:** Hostia... N-no...

 **Bill:** ¿No? -me quedé flipadísimo y aparté la mano. Era la primera vez en toda nuestra relación que Tom se negaba....

 **Tom:** Eeeh, ¡No! Decía que no te lo iba a decir, no que pararas -dije con voz de niño frustrado.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -no me lo acababa de creer, y me había dolido...

 **Tom:** Que te lo juro. ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que no?

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y sin mirarle a la cara, volví a tocarle.

 **Tom:** Suspiré de alivio, gemí e hice lo mismo con él.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le besé. Cogí su otra mano y la llevé a mi entrada.

 **Tom:** Le metí el primer dedo y empecé a jugar con él.

 **Bill:** Medio chillé de gusto y abrí más las piernas.

 **Tom:** Le besé para acallarle y seguí.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra su boca, muerto de placer, y cuando ya no pude más, le separé de mí.- Fóllame ya...

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza y le masturbé hasta que nos corrimos.

 **Bill:** Le besé y se dejó caer encima de mí.- Buon giorno.

 **Tom:** Buon giorno, prinzipessa -le besé con intensidad- ¿Nos vamos? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Vale... ¿qué me pongo? ¿Ropa normal o cómoda? -pregunté mientras me estiraba.

 **Tom:** No te pongas demasiado guapo, que luego todos los italianos te miran y me pongo celoso... -dije de broma besándole. En realidad me daba igual- Aunque pensándolo bien... También me alegrarás a mi la vista... Vístete como quieras -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Eres de muy poca ayuda, ¿sabes? -me levanté y decidí vestirme de gris. En lo que Tom preparaba a la niña, me maquillé.- Listo. ¿vamos?

 **Tom:** Le agarré por detrás- Uy... Ya verás... Como algún italiano o italiana te mire, la liamos -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pórtate bien, anda.. -dije y le besé. Cogí el carro de la niña y le di la mano a Tom.

 **Tom:** Bueeeno, ya veremos -le llevé de la mano a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Vale... De momento me conformo. -Llegamos al restaurante y vi a un italiano... Joder, qué italiano. No pude evitar hacerle un escáner completo.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura con posesividad al ver que encima el italiano se lo comía también con la mirada- Se te van a salir los ojos -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Volví a la realidad y me sentí como una mierda.- Perdóname... -me empecé a agobiar al pensar que podría no perdonarme.

 **Tom:** Tú vuelve a mirar a otro y te castigaré al volver -le dije al oído y le mordí el cuello. Me parecía increíble que me estuvieran dejando de joder estas cosas. Ahora, como el italiano intentara algo le arrancaba la cabeza de media hostia.

 **Bill:** ¿No estás enfadado? -pregunté en voz muy bajita, preocupando.

 **Tom:** Mientras corra el aire... -dije mirando mal al tío que se estaba acercando.

 **Bill:** Vi que el italiano se me acercaba sonriendo, y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso... Me giré y besé a Tom, para ver si se alejaba.

 **Tom:** Le preguntó en Italiano cuando nos separamos por una dirección y le repondí yo en Italiano- Él no te entiende, yo si. No sé dónde está, así que pregúntale a otro -le dije con mala cara. El gilipollas todavía me replicó.

-Pero yo quiero que me lo diga él. 

-Pero es mi marido, así que si quieres meterla o que te la metan te buscas a otro. 

-No sé qué hace con un cavernícola como tú.

 **Bill:** No entendía qué decían, pero no me gustaban sus caras. Sara empezó a inquietarse también, y la cogí en brazos.- Tranquila, mi niña... -ella miraba a Tom, como buscando que él la calmara. Pero Tom no se daba cuenta...

 **Tom:** Al final, se me hincharon los huevos y le pegué un puñetazo y le tiré al suelo. El musculitos chuloplaya, que no tenía ni media hostia, se acojonó y se fue. Todos nos miraban y murmuraban y yo me senté a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Sara terminó de asustarse y se echó a llorar. Me miraba aterrorizada y miraba a Tom con los ojos muy abiertos, como incrédula. La obligué a esconder la cara en mi cuello y empecé a cantarle en bajito. Tom seguía sin darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a la niña.

 **Tom:** Me giré al oírle llorar a Sara- Mi niña. -la acaricié- ¿Por qué llora? -le pregunté a Bill.

 **Bill:** La has asustado al pegar al tío ese... -Sara me abrazaba con más fuerza de la que solía, llorando muy bajito, como cansada de sollozar.

 **Tom:** Mierda... ¿La cojo? Vamos, enana. No me llores. Que no quería hacerte llorar -Hala ya la había cagado.

 **Bill:** Deja que se calme del todo, ahora te la paso. -me sentía fatal por los dos, pero no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había visto a Sara tan asustada...

 **Tom:** Se calmó más y la cogí. Me miraba como con miedo pero empecé a jugar con ella y a ponerle voces que le hacían gracia- Mi princesa... No te asustes... ¿O eres la única que se pone celosa y puede pegar, o qué? -se empezó a reír ya calmada.

 **Bill:** Me alegré muchísimo de ver a Sara sonriendo en brazos de Tom.- ¿Qué te ha dicho para que reaccionases así?

 **Tom:** Le he dicho que me hablara a mi que yo le entendía y él me ha dicho que quería hablar contigo y yo le he dicho que para follar se busque a otro que eras mi marido y el muy hijo de puta me ha dicho que mejor él que un cavernícola como yo, le he dicho que mida sus palabras o saldría herido y él me ha dicho que si tanto me cabreo es porque sé que si te vas con él le preferirás a él. Yo le he dicho que prefieres a un hombre de verdad y que por eso me prefieres a mi y le he arreado. Y muy poco le he hecho para lo que debería. Que se vaya contento.

 **Bill:** Voy a ponerme la ropa que usabas antes. Y a raparme. Y el maquillaje y las uñas a tomar por culo. -dije muy serio. Era coña, pero quería ver su reacción.

 **Tom:** Eh, ni se te ocurra -dije indignado- Que una cosa es que estés guapo de todas las maneras y otra que no me encantes así. Y no me castigues a mi por culpa de un capullo -me quejé y Sara se río de mi cara.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- Ni en broma lo haría. Me gusta demasiado mi aspecto.

 **Tom:** Suspiré de alivio- No me des estos sustos, capullo -me sacó la lengua y a Sara le hizo gracia el gesto y me empezó a hacer pedorretas- Pero bueno, enana -le levanté la camiseta y le empecé a hacer pedorretas en la tripa y ella a reírse.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirándoles, sonriendo como un idiota.- Sois tan perfectos... -susurré mientras Tom seguía con las pedorretas.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé. La niña se había quedado jadeando de tanto reírse. La senté encima mío y trajeron el helado que Bill había pedido. Le tiró de la camiseta porque quería ella también. Me reí.

 **Bill:** Bichejo glotón... -le di un poquito.- Pero no más. No quiero que te pongas malita.

 **Tom:** Hizo un puchero y me reí- ¿Te has fijado en que sois iguales?

 **Bill:** Sí... Es digna hija de su padre. -dije recordando que eso decía mi abuela. Por suerte, no lo decía por mí...

 **Tom:** Sí... Pero de los dos, ¿eh?

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. -le besé y Sara tiró de mi camiseta para que le diera más helado.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Parecía que iba a llorar porque quería helado.

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom... No puedo darle tanto. ¿Qué hago?

 **Tom:** Le volví a hacer pedorretas y se empezó a reír, olvidándose del helado. Acabamos de desayunar y nos fuimos en Vaporetto a Burano, que era una isla pequeña cercana a Venecia que era muy bonita porque tenía las casas de colores muy llamativos- Cuenta la leyenda que los marineros las pintaban así para poder llegar a ellas a pesar de la niebla -expliqué. Nos pasamos la mitad de la mañana abrazados moñas y jugando con la niña paseando por los canales de esa isla. Después de esa isla nos fuimos a comer a la de Murano, que estaba también cerca y era famosa por la fabricación de cristal de Murano. Bill parecía loco de contento- El plan de ahora no es tan romántico, pero seguro que podemos comprar alguna cosilla -se le iluminó la vista todavía más. Estuvimos comiendo ante la animada charla de Bill. Justo recibí una llamada de Anna para decirme que dónde tenía el dinero para pagarle a los obreros que ya habían terminado de poner el jacuzzi (tuve que disimular porque estaba Bill delante) y que le dijera a Mariah que dejara de limpiar la casa que ya se encargaría ella o nosotros al volver. Como si hablara con la pared. Le pedí a Anna que la mantuviera limpia para que Mariah no fuera a limpiarla. Le conté a Bill esto último y dijimos que cuando volviéramos había que darle las gracias pero echarle la bronca. Después de comer fuimos de paseo por la isla, vimos cómo se fabricaba el vidrio y después, pasamos por tiendecitas artesanales. Bill se emocionó mucho pudiendo comprar alguna cosa, pero se le notaba que le gustaban más y tuve que hacer el imbécil para poder comprar un puñado de pijadicas de estas sin que lo notara. También le compramos de regalo alguna a Mariah. Al volver a Venecia, vimos una tienda como de marionetas que se notó que les encantaron a Bill y a la niña y Bill se puso triste cuando le dije que no podíamos. Entré a "preguntar precios" y le dije a la mujer que más tarde o al día siguiente me pasaría a comprar las que elegí, que en total fueron como diez. A Bill, para que se le pasara la tristeza, le invité a un helado y me puse a jugar con Sara y pareció que se olvidaron. Y así entre sexo, moñadas, paseos en góndola y comidas en restaurantes y cafeterías italianas carísimas ocultándole a Bill el precio y comprando regalos furtivamemente (menos mal que la maleta de los regalos era enorme), acabó la semana y llegamos al viernes que era el día que le había dicho a Bill que había que volver a Alemania. Lo que no sabía era que le iba a llevar a Verona un día más como sorpresa y el sábado por la tarde volveríamos de verdad a Alemania. Además, ya había quedado con todos para cenar para asegurarme de que no se duchara y se fuera a la cama y poder darle los regalos y contarle la verdad antes de que viera el jacuzzi.

 **Bill:** Me puse un poco triste al pensar en irme, pero sabía que no había más opciones... Ayudé a Tom con las maletas y la niña a subir al tren. Ya se me había pasado esa racha de querer follar a todas horas, y Tom casi parecía agradecerlo...

 **Tom:** Tras una hora en la que Bill no se me separaba, me levanté y bajé las maletas. Bill me miraba flipado- Hay una parada más antes de volver a casa... -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? -entonces me giré a la ventanilla y vi un cartel.- ¡Verona! Dios, Tom... -le miré entusiasmado y sin saber qué decir y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos fuera o se irá el tren con nosotros dentro -me reí. Fuimos a dejar las maletas al hotel y nos fuimos a hacer turismo. Primero fuimos a ver la Arena de Verona- Es uno de los anfiteatros más importantes de la era Romana y es el más grande tras el Coliseo de Roma. Tiene una capacidad de 25.000 personas. -Fuimos a comer a la Piazza delle Erbe, que era el antiguo foro romano. Compramos algunas cosas en el mercado de por la mañana (le dije a Bill que podíamos porque no me apetecía hacer el mongolo volviendo luego. Me aseguré de que compráramos todo lo que le gustaba argumentado que Georg me había mandado dinero que me debía y me había llegado hoy) y comimos en una terracita. Después de comer fuimos a la Torre Dei Lamberti, que era el mirador de Verona. Bill sacó un puñado de fotos juntos, separados, con la niña... Todo el día. Por último, visitamos la tumba y la casa de Julieta (a Bill le encantaba Romeo y Julieta). Tenía cientos de mensajes de amor a la entrada y estaba el famoso balcón de la historia, aunque fue añadido posteriormente- Todas estas moñadas puestas en la puerta serán todo lo bonitas que quieras, pero seguro que quien fuera que las escribió no fue capaz de amar a nadie nunca tanto como yo te amo a ti -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo como un tomate. En serio, ¿cómo podía tener un marido tan genial? No sabía ni qué responderle, así que le besé e intenté que entendiera con ese beso todo lo que no supe decirle en ese momento.

 **Tom:** Me encantaba dejarle sin palabras. Sacó más fotos al separarnos sin soltarse de mi- ¿Vamos a cenar? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Claro. -dije sonriendo y le abracé.


	7. Regalos, bronca y pillada

**Tom** : Cenamos y nos fuimos agotados a dormir. Nos levantamos a la hora de comer. Comimos, recogimos todos y volvimos a Alemania. Anna nos vino a recoger a la estación. Fuimos a casa y nos recibieron todos. Mariah había hecho una cena enorme para todos. Nos juntamos con ellos y les contamos todo el viaje. Ellos nos contaron lo que habían hecho toda la semana. Tras repartirles los regalos, les pedí que le entretuvieran y fui a nuestro cuarto. Dejé en la cama los trajes con las máscaras y todos los regalos desperdigados alrededor del traje. Cuando lo preparé todo, bajé a por Bill y le llevé escaleras arriba. Antes de entrar al cuarto le dije- ¿Sabes cuándo son los carnavales de Venecia? -le tendí los billetes de avión para que los viera. Se quedó boquiabierto y abrí la puerta.

 **Bill:** Vi los trajes y se me aguaron los ojos.- Pero... Si no podemos... -me acerqué a la cama y vi todo lo que había. Estaba tan emocionado que no pude ni tocarlos.

 **Tom:** Es que me ibas a joder la sorpresa y tuve que mentir un poquillo... Llevo toda la semana haciendo el mongolo para comprar todo lo que te gustaba sin que te dieras cuenta -le dije viéndole los ojos llorosos.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces... me mentiste? -me encantaba que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias por mí, pero me había molestado un poquito que me mintiera. Iba a picarle un poco, como venganza.

 **Tom:** Sí, pero eso fue culpa tuya por joderme la sorpresa -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Pero me mentiste... Estaba muy preocupado, muchísimo... -seguí en mi papel, y me aparté un poquito de Tom.

 **Tom:** Pero no lo hice con mala intención -joder yo que lo había hecho a buenas la había cagado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- No te rayes... No estoy enfadado.

 **Tom:** Pues tira a por tus regalos -le di un azote.

 **Bill:** ¡Au! Espera, que primero voy al baño...

 **Tom:** Vale -le dije apoyándome en la puerta sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué sonríes así? -alcé la ceja se me cayó la boca al suelo cuando vi un puto jacuzzi en el baño. No pude evitar chillar de la emoción.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Por eso.

 **Bill:** Pero... ¿Cuándo llamaste? ¿Cómo lo han tenido tan rápido? -no pillaba nada...

 **Tom:** Llamé en cuanto lo dijiste y lo han tenido tan rápido por el fajo de billetes que les he soltado, igual que tuvieron tan rápido esta casa y la de Simone -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Mil gracias, mi amor... Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Te gustan los regalos?

 **Bill:** Los adoro... Eres el mejor. -le abracé con fuerza.- ¿Estrenamos el jacuzzi cuando se vayan todos?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Vamos abajo.

 **Bill:** Le besé con intensidad antes de bajarnos con los demás. Pasamos un buen rato haciendo bromas, y luego se fueron todos.- Tenemos que hablar. -le susurré a Anna al oído cuando le di un abrazo de despedida.

 **Tom:** Se fueron todos y yo me quedé a solas con Bill.

 **Bill:** Vi a la niña dormida y me lancé a la boca de Tom.- ¿Te bañas conmigo?

 **Tom:** Vamos a estrenar tu regalito -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Es un plan perfecto. -sonreí y le di la mano para subir al cuarto, aunque antes dejé el walkie de Sara encendido.

 **Tom:** Ahora sí que podemos gritar -le besé el cuello. Bueno, por el walkie se oía, pero mucho menos que tenerlo en directo. No la molestaríamos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y no respondí. La verdad estaba muy cansado, no me veía muy capaz de follar...

 **Tom:** Ok, ya entiendo, en otro momento -me reí acariciándole.

 **Bill:** No, pero si tú quieres... -me relamí para ver si captaba la idea.

 **Tom:** No, enano, aquí o follamos todos o la puta al río -le revolví el pelo y enchufé el jacuzzi.

 **Bill:** Pero puedo chupártela... -susurré mientras Tom preparaba todo.

 **Tom:** O puedo hacerte un masaje hasta que te duermas -Le respondí sonriéndole. Llevaba toda la semana intentando que Bill estuviera bien e iba a hacer que acabará el día bien y a gusto y aunque esa mamada me tentara, me iba a negar con toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Pero habría que hablar de muchas cosas...

 **Bill:** Pero es que yo quiero hacerlo. -me quejé con voz de niño pequeño mientras me sacaba la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Le desnudé y él me desnudó y nos metimos al jacuzzi. Le besé con mimo- Pero yo quiero darte un masaje. Dame el capricho -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Vale... Cuando te la chupe. -empecé a toquetearle la polla.

 **Tom:** Quiero que te relajes -le sujeté de la muñeca- Estás reventado y quiero mimarte -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y rodé los ojos.- Como quieras...

 **Tom:** Pues relájate -le besé el pelo y le apreté a mi envolviéndole en mis brazos. Suspiró de gusto y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** No vale... No es justo. -protesté a pesar de que me estaba encantando el masaje.

 **Tom:** Dame el capricho -le masajeé los hombros.

 **Bill:** Dámelo tú. -contraataqué.

 **Tom:** Yo hoy te he dado muchos. Dame uno tú -le besé los hombros.

 **Bill:** Pues te doy el capricho de que como no vamos a follar, te la chupo. -dije en modo cabezón.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Mañana. Hazme el favor de relajarte.

 **Bill:** Es que estoy bien... -no quería ceder. Bastante me había dado ya.

 **Tom:** Calla -bostezó y seguí a lo mío. No pensaba ceder.

 **Bill:** Tom... Vas a hacer que me duerma... Y no quiero dormir aún. -me quejé.

 **Tom:** Mira que eres cabezón -le solté- No pienso ceder. No me toques los huevos... Literalmente -dije recostándome cerrando los ojos despollado.

 **Bill:** Pues si tantas ganas tienes de que me duerma, me voy a la cama. -y salí del agua sin que pudiera evitarlo.

 **Tom:** Quiero que descanses. Tienes ojeras. Sé que tienes pesadillas y me preocupas -le dije agarrándole del brazo- Mañana quiero que hablemos, pero hoy quiero que descanses.

 **Bill:** Estoy bien. -me miró con la ceja alzada y resoplé.- Hasta mañana. -recogí los regalos y me tumbé sin vestir ni nada y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** Le hice darse la vuelta y le senté en su espalda masajeando y él contra su voluntad se deshizo en gemidos.

 **Bill:** Eres un pesado... -me quejé. ¿En serio no podía dejarse de masajes y dejarme dormir? ¿Tanto le costaba entender que solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidar?

 **Tom:** Ay, chico, qué borde -me bajé y subí a Sara a dormir- Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Hasta mañana. -y le di la espalda. No dormí en toda la noche, pero por suerte Tom no se enteró. Incluso Sara durmió mejor que yo...

 **Tom:** Me desperté y Bill estaba haciéndose el dormido con ojeras- ¿Sabes? Esto esta de puta madre. Estoy preocupadísimo por ti, intento hacer algo para aliviar toda esta mierda y tú te pones borde, me llamas pesado, te pones tú también pesado, porque se te metió entre ceja y ceja que me querías comer la polla y yo te estaba diciendo que no, no duermes, a pesar de que si me hubieras hecho caso no tendrías esas ojeras y encima te haces el dormido. Qué cojonazos tienes -cogí a la niña que me miraba con los brazos extendidos y bajé abajo.

 **Bill:** Bajé detrás de él.- Quería comerte la polla porque tú querías follar y yo no podía. Pero te empeñaste en hacerme el puto masaje cuando yo solo quería que me abrazaras para dormir. Y no me hacía el dormido, intentaba dormirme.

 **Tom:** Exacto, tú no podías, ¿tan difícil es entender que no quería? Quería follar contigo y si mientras follábamos nos comíamos la polla de puta madre. Pero no quiero que me hagas una mamada sin follar, no quiero que me comas la polla ni por pena ni porque te sientas culpable ni porque creas que es tu obligación por ser mi marido. Si no quieres follar deja ahí el tema. Si me comes la polla quiero que sea porque te apetece y no para no dejarme con las ganas. Eso de base. Lo segundo, no me critiques por ponerme pesado porque tú también te pusiste pesado. Y lo tercero, después de unos regalos que sí que muy bien que gracias que qué bonitos pero que apenas miraste y yo haciendo el subnormal para comprarlos sin que te enteraras, quería que tu vuelta y que tu noche fuera perfecta, y tú te pones chulo. Coño, ponte chulo si te arreo, no si intento hacer algo por ti. Y además, quería darte el masaje porque cuando te los doy duermes bien y llevas desde que volviste agitado, y me preocupas, y me jode porque luego si no te cuento las cosas te ofendes, pero tú bien que te las callas -había dejado a Sara en la cuna del salón y estaba en la cocina haciendo su biberón.

 **Bill:** Quería comerte la polla. Realmente tenías ganas. Y claro que no miré los regalos, estaba más ocupado pensando en cómo iba a poder agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, pero no se me ocurría. ¿Y me puse chulo? Eso no es cierto. Joder, solo quería un puto abrazo y dormir contigo. No necesitaba masajes ni nada de eso.

 **Tom:** La mejor manera de agradecérmelos hubiera sido hacerles aprecio. Y bueno, no, chulo no, pero borde mogollón. Y vale, te apetecía, pero si te digo que no, no insistas, porque parece aquí que por ir por la vida salido perdido no puedo decir que no o algo así. Y por cierto, si algún día de tu vida me dijeras cuándo cojones quieres mimos en lugar de tener que imaginármelo, pues a lo mejor no me pondría tan pesado. Por no hablar de las veces que te he dicho que no hacía falta un masaje y tú me lo has hecho igual. ¿Y me he puesto borde? No, te lo he agradecido. Pero vamos, que se ve que nada de lo que hice ayer era digno de aprecio. Y respecto a lo de que si yo no te cuento las cosas te enfadas, pero tú bien calladico que estás mira, de eso no dices nada. Y respóndeme luego que voy a dar de comer a Sara -dije dejándole con la palabra en la boca y saliendo de la cocina.

 **Bill:** Aquí tienes mi respuesta: que te follen, gilipollas. -y me encerré en nuestro cuarto a llorar.

 **Tom:** Sara se quedó mirando con ojos llorosos a Bill y me costó Dios y ayuda calmarla. Al final, le pude dar de comer pero seguía queriendo ir con Bill. Llamé a la puerta del cuarto- Bill, la niña quiere estar contigo.

 **Bill:** Me lavé la cara y abrí.- Ven, mi niña... -la cogí en brazos y sonrió, pero cuando fui a apartarme de Tom, le agarró de la camiseta y se puso a hacer pucheritos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Nos quieres a los dos, no, enana?

 **Bill:** Ella seguía haciendo pucheros y no pude resistirme a ellos.- ¿Por qué no... Te quedas un rato?

 **Tom:** Asentí y fuimos hasta los sofás de la habitación a sentarnos.

 **Bill:** La niña sonrió, satisfecha y no pude evitar hacerle una foto. Me levanté con ella aún en brazos y cogí mi bloc de dibujo.- ¿Puedes sujetarla? -le pregunté a Tom cuando me senté otra vez.

 **Tom:** Asentí y la sujeté. Se quedó mirando a Bill con atención.

 **Bill:** Le di un besito en la frente y empecé a dibujar. Había pensado retratar la foto que acababa de hacer, pero luego decidí dibujar su carita atenta y a Tom sujetándola y sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Empezó a balbucear y a mirarme a mi ya Bill intermitentemente. Parecía que quisiera que le explicara que era lo que Bill estaba haciendo y a mi me estaba entrando la risa.

 **Bill:** No os mováis tanto... Va a salirme mal. -"regañé". En realidad me quedaba muy poco para acabar, pero me ponían nervioso.

 **Tom:** Me quedé quieto, pero Sara no se dejaba de mover y balbucear- Shhhh, que papá te está dibujando -se quedó quieta como si me hubiera entendido. Sabía que no, pero me hacía gracia se me caía la baba.

 **Bill:** Vas a llenar todo de babas... -dije sonriendo de lado. Me había calmado bastante haciendo el dibujo. Terminé y se lo enseñé muy orgulloso.

 **Tom:** Mira, enana, somos nosotros. ¿A que mola? -dije mirando el dibujo.

 **Bill:** Sara chilló y se echó a reír. Parecía encantada con el dibujo.- Voy a enmarcarlo y colgarlo en su pared.

 **Tom:** Me parece una gran idea -asentí.

 **Bill:** Rebusqué entre lo que había comprado en Venecia y saqué un marco que compré el primer día. Era de madera y lleno de delicadas flores, precioso. Puse el dibujo y salí del cuarto, cuando Sara se echó a llorar estirando un bracito en mi dirección.- Ehm... ¿Te vienes? Para que no llore y eso...

 **Tom:** Pero bueno, ¿quieres convertirnos a los tres en siameses? Pues le hubiera hecho una gracia a Anna sacarnos por el coño a los tres a la vez... -Bill me dio una colleja y Sara se empezó a reír. Con el resto lloraba si me daban collejas, pero con Bill se reía.

 **Bill:** Mira, se ríe porque sabe que te la merecías. -dije medio en broma para aliviar un poco la tensión.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero qué he hecho? -pregunté pasándome la mano por la nuca. Sara se despollaba.

 **Bill:** Decir palabrotas delante de la niña. -ensanché la sonrisa y me puse a dar vueltas por el cuarto, buscando el mejor sitio para colgarlo.- Hoy vamos a comer pasta, ¿te parece?

 **Tom:** Pero si no sabe hablar -dije confuso- Vale -dije relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Pero no quiero que las oiga... -expliqué y puse al fin el cuadro.- ¿Bajamos y hago la comida?

 **Tom:** Vamos -bajamos y nos fuimos a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Empecé a preparar la pasta y a la vez hice galletas para compensar a Tom. Quería disculparme, pero no sabía cómo...

 **Tom:** Olía a masa de galletas y metí el dedo y me lo chupé cuando creía que Bill no miraba. Sara se rió cómplice de mi travesura y al girarme Bill estaba detrás con los brazos en jarra.

 **Bill:** Eso no se hace... -dije como si hablara con un niño. Sara sonreía con cara de traviesa.- Y tú, encima de bichillo, ¿traidora?

 **Tom:** Sara se rió como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos sonriendo y metí las galletas al horno. Cuando acabé, serví la pasta y me senté al lado de Tom a comer.- Que aproveche...

 **Tom:** Dejé a Sara en la cuna portátil y tiré de su brazo para que se sentara encima mío.

 **Bill:** Solté el tenedor y le acaricié.- Lo siento. Tienes razón en todo: debería haberte dejado hacerme el masaje, y no presionarte para hacerlo... Y aunque no te haya dicho nada, estaré eternamente agradecido por los regalos...

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo- No pasa nada. Anda come la comida tan buena que hay hoy, o se enfriará. Y quiero galletas -puse cara de goloso.

 **Bill:** No tengo hambre... Espera un poquito y ahora comes galletas.

 **Tom:** Pero si esta pasta es mejor que la de Italia -me "indigné".

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Ya... Pero tengo el estómago cerrado.

 **Tom:** Pues muy mal -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Luego como algo.

 **Tom:** Aun así, éste es tu sitio... -le puse la mano en la rodilla, sin intenciones.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pero tengo que levantarme, o se quemarán las galletas.

 **Tom:** Le dejé levantarse- Vuelve rápido.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Todo lo rápido que me dejen las galletas. -puse la mitad en un plato y volví a sentarme en sus piernas. Tom miraba las galletas con cara de goloso.- Como sigas mirando así las galletas voy a ponerme celoso y todo...

 **Tom:** A ti tengo más ganas de comerte -me encogí de hombros- Pero... ¿Quién dice que no se pueda chocolate y merendar?

 **Bill:** ¿Merendar? Pero si acabas de comer... -dije flipado. Vi entonces que Sara bostezaba, así que la cogí en brazos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Es una expresión. ¿Nunca has oído "No se puede chocolate y merendar"?

 **Bill:** No... -dije en voz baja y alcé la ceja.

 **Tom:** Significa que no se puede tener todo. Por eso yo he dicho que quién dice que no se pueda. Te tengo a ti, a Sara y a las galletas. ¿Que más quiero?

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y le abracé. Era tan dulce a veces...

 **Tom:** Y ahora o te como a ti o a las galletas, pero ya -dije exigente.

 **Bill:** Lo que tú elijas... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado con algo de malicia- ¿Y si te castigo? -lamí su cuello.

 **Bill:** Pues asumiré el castigo... -susurré y dejé a Sara (que se había dormido) en la cunita.

 **Tom:** Tiré de él hasta el sofá, me senté a horcajadas encima suya y le sujeté las muñecas con una mano por encima de su cabeza. Le mordí y succioné el cuello dejando marca y fingí estar pensativo- No sé qué hacer contigo.

 **Bill:** Lo que quieras... -susurré empezando a excitarme.

 **Tom:** Eso ya lo sé... -susurré en su oído soltándole las manos para sacarle la camiseta y volviendo a inmovilizarle. Le empecé a bajar los pantalones con la otra mano- Lo que quiero que me des ideas sobre cómo castigarte -le mordí el pezón con algo de saña y lo llené de saliva.

 **Bill:** No sé... Hazme lo que más te guste...

 **Tom:** Me quité el cinturón y le até con él las muñecas dejando la hebilla enganchada con un clavo suelto de la mesita de al lado del sofá. Empecé a bajar por su pecho. Le iba a "torturar".

 **Bill:** Empecé a jadear por las ansias de hacerlo con Tom, pero justo cuando iba a bajarme el pantalón...- Vaya, princesita... Parece que te va lo duro. -Pegué un bote al oír a Patrick. Giré el cuello como pude y le vi con Anna en la puerta del salón.

 **Tom:** La madre que os parió -solté a Bill que escondió la cara en mi pecho. Le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Son gilipollas... -le dije a Tom muy bajito al oído. 

-Oye, Bill... Me habías dicho que querías hablar conmigo... -me giré a Anna. Mierda, lo había olvidado...

 **Tom:** Me cago en vuestros muertos más frescos. Ya me habéis jodido el polvo -le tendí a Bill su camiseta y le dije al oído- Sí, son gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Anda, pequeña... Siéntate. -me hizo caso.- Lo que quería decir es básicamente que aunque me pasaré toda la vida agradeciéndote lo que has hecho... No quiero que vuelvas ni a pensarlo. -fue a responder, pero le tapé la boca.- No me digas nada. Primero tu dignidad y tu cuerpo, no lo olvides.

 **Tom:** Bill, sé de sobra lo que hiciste por Tom dos veces, y sé que lo harías por nosotros. Lo siento pero no te voy a prometer algo que no puedo cumplir -dijo apartando la mirada con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Patrick y yo les mirábamos desde los otros sofás.

 **Bill:** No me llores, anda. -la abracé y sollozó.- Yo lo he hecho por Tom, pero porque su vida corría peligro. Prefería una cadena perpetua solo porque no hubieras pasado un minuto con ese cerdo. Y estaré eternamente agradecido, pero no me pidas que no me enfade. Tú solo deberías follar con Patt y con nosotros dos. -se rió un poquito de mi broma.- Eso está mejor. No llores más, ¿vale? -le besé el cuello y luego le hablé al oído.- Ahora que ya he vuelto, estoy disponible a cualquier hora para todo lo que quieras, mi niña.

 **Tom:** Eh, secretitos no, putos -Anna me sacó la lengua secándose las lágrimas- Y ahora, a no ser que queráis participar, nos vamos la habitación a acabar lo que habéis interrumpido. 

-Yo sí -dijo Anna con más timidez de la habitual.

 **Bill:** Patrick me miró fijamente y le guiñé el ojo. Se puso colorado.- Yo... También voy. -sonreí triunfal y le di la mano a Anna.- Vamos, pequeña... Va a ser divertido.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería y (sin olvidarme del walkie) nos fuimos arriba- ¿Y si nos vamos al jacuzzi? -dijo Anna con la cabeza agachada y rojísima.

 **Bill:** Pero solo si puedo desnudarte yo. -dije lanzándome a morder su cuello.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirándoles relamiéndome. Enchufé el jacuzzi y mientras Bill desnudaba a Anna yo me quité toda la ropa y me lancé a meterles mano. El único que aún estaba completamente vestido era Bill. Me fijé en Patrick y me relamí... Un momento... ¡ME FIJÉ EN PATRICK! LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ //Tom, vamos a ver. Ya decía yo que tanta moñada te amariconaba...//.


	8. A Septiembre

**Bill:** Vi que Tom tenía cara rara, pero no entendía porqué, y tampoco dije nada. Metí a Anna al agua y después de besar durante un buen rato sus pezones, bajé hasta su coño y empecé a chupar. ¿Y en serio a Tom y Patrick les había costado casi un mes que volviera a follar?

 **Tom:** Anna se estaba retorciendo y yo estaba luchando por empalmarme a pesar del morbo que me daba siempre esta escena. Joder, que me había atraído Patrick. ¿Pero estamos tontos o qué? Tiré a Anna de la mano para que me hiciera una paja y me intenté centrar en eso.

 **Bill:** Anna miró a Tom un poco ida y empezó a hacer lo que le había pedido. Luego se giró hacia mí.- Fóllame, princesa... Quiero que lo hagas tú... -sonreí de lado y la penetré de golpe. Vi a Patrick muy quieto y le hice un gesto.- Ven... Que luego te toca a ti...

 **Tom:** Patrick me miraba con expresión de horror. Coño. Fijo que se había dado cuenta. Quería meter la cabeza en el horno //Tom, la paja, céntrate en la paja//.

 **Bill:** Vi que Tom estaba DEMASIADO raro. Iba a decir algo, pero Anna se corrió y no pude evitar seguirla. La besé con mucho cariño al terminar.- ¿Estás bien? -pregunté por si acaso. Ella sonrió y se metió la polla de Tom en la boca. Yo me lancé a pajear a Patrick.

 **Tom** : Me dejé hacer pero sin poder dejar de pensar en toda esta puta mierda. ¿Pero por qué Patrick? //Tom, maricón perdido//.

 **Bill:** Tom cada vez me rayaba más. Solté a Patrick cuando se corrió y de lo rayado que empezaba a estar, se me fue la erección.

 **Tom:** Le sonó a Patrick el móvil y se tuvo que ir (yo creo que sólo huía). No me llegué a correr que vi mi oportunidad y salí de ahí.

 **Bill:** Le di un abrazo a Anna y le dije que se quedara lo que quisiera. Luego salí y fui detrás de Tom.- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Tom:** Dios no puedo ni decirlo en alto -dije dando vueltas y tirándome del pelo- Joder, me ha atraído Patrick -me tapé la cara.

 **Bill:** Me dolió un poquito, pero hice como si no y le abracé.- Amor... Estábamos en una situación un poco rara, no pasa nada si te fijas en él...

 **Tom:** Sí que pasa. ¿Por qué? No, joder. Dios -me tiré bocarriba en la cama- Encima se ha dado cuenta. ¿Has visto la cara de horror con la que me ha mirado? Dios, mátame.

 **Bill:** Shh... Calma. -le acaricié.- A lo mejor luego lo piensa en frío y dice algo en plan "Nah, serán imaginaciones mías" y no piensa más en ello. -dije intentando animarle.

 **Tom:** Joder, qué mal, qué mierda, qué asco y qué todo, joder.

 **Bill:** Shh... Anda, que no es nada. -en el fondo sí me importaba, pero era lo último que Tom necesitaba. Suspiré y le besé el cuello para que se calmara.

 **Tom:** No, para, no puedo, te he traicionado, joder -me volví a tirar del pelo.

 **Bill:** Le agarré de las manos para que parase.- Si me hubieras traicionado, no estaría aquí contigo....

 **Tom:** Es que no sé cómo te he podido hacer esto a ti. Joder que no hay en este puto mundo nada que te llegue ni a la puta suela de los zapatos excepto nuestra niña. Y voy y... Joder. Es que no sé ni como puedo mirarte a la cara. Si, joder, es que eres mejor que todo lo que hay en el mundo. Menuda puta mierda, con el tontopollas del Patrick.

 **Bill:** En serio, mi vida... -le besé la mejilla.- Que no me has hecho nada, deja de rayarte.

 **Tom:** No puedo -me agobié.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y le besé, pero intentó quitarse.- Vale ya, en serio, Tom.

 **Tom:** Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. La próxima vez que te lo vayas a follar no quiero estar -dije con una mueca.

 **Bill:** Tom... Deja de disculparte. No has hecho nada malo, es como cuando miré al italiano... -le acaricié.- Y además, no voy a hacerlo más. Me gusta más follaros a ti y a Anna.

 **Tom:** Pero -suspiré- Tú no estabas en una orgía con el soplapollas del italiano.

 **Bill:** Pero tú sí lo estabas con Patt, por eso es normal. -se me estaban agotando los argumentos, y cada vez me sentía peor... Ojalá se le pasara ya.

 **Tom:** ¿Te importa si me doy un paseo sólo? -no quería ofender pero necesitaba pensar.

 **Bill:** No, claro... Estaré con Sara. -me levanté y bajé al salón.

 **Tom:** Me fui a dar una vuelta intentando despejarme. Tenía que demostrar a Bill como sea que era especial para mi. Me encontré a Gustav- Tío, tengo que hablar contigo -le dije agobiado.

 **Bill:** Patrick se había ido, lo que me rayó un poco. Estaba en el salón con Sara cuando Anna bajó. Me contó medio llorando que Patrick se había ido porque se había excitado al mirar a Tom. //Qué oportuno, coño.// La consolé como pude y luego le di una pastilla para que se durmiera y descansara un poco. Me quedé mirando a la nada, pensando en cómo resolver esto. No me di cuenta de que se hizo de noche y todo...

 **Tom:** Gustav, joder, es que el gilipollas de tu primo... A ver como te lo digo... Bill se lo folla a veces, y los dos nos tiramos a Anna. Pues estábamos en mitad de una orgía o algo así y me ha puesto tu primo -se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta- Y joder, he traicionado a Bill. Es que a mi no me gustan los tíos. No me pueden gustar. Bill era el único y me da miedo que piense que ya no es especial sólo porque me haya atraído sexualmente el imbécil de tu primo. Porque me ha atraído sólo así. Bill es simplemente especial. Y no quiero que piense que no lo es, porque lo es. 

-Pero Tom, tú miras a otras tías y no te rayas tanto. 

 -¡Porque son tías! Joder, a ver si va a ser verdad que esto de ser maricón se contagia y me lo habéis pegado entre todos -se empezó a reír.

-¿Cómo puedes estar casado con un tío y ser tan homófobo? 

-Yo no soy homófobo, desgraciado. 

-Bueno, da igual. Que no te tienes que rayar. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Ha sido sólo sexualmente. No conozco ningún hetero que no le haya atraído alguna vez una persona del otro sexo. Lo que pasa que se lo callan. Pero a casi todo el mundo... Y al revés, tampoco conozco a ningún homosexual que nunca le haya atraído nadie del sexo contrario. Mi primo no es ni siquiera la excepción que confirma la regla. Es algo normal. Te ha llamado la atención físicamente y punto. Si ves que sigue y a Bill no le importa y mi primo quiere, te lo follas y no pasa nada. Bill sin embargo, sí que es la excepción. Porque es obvio todo lo que le quieres. Sé de sobra que si se muriera tú te suicidarías. O al menos hasta que nació Sara. Ahora te quedarías con ella, pero antes lo habrías hecho y lo sabemos todos. Pero si tanto miedo te da que se haya rayado, haz algo para demostrarle que es el único... -me quedé pensativo.

-¿Como qué? 

-¿Hay alguna manera que tengas de demostrarle que es especial o de hacer que esté bien cuando se pone mal? -pensé.

-Le hago el amor... 

-Pero Tom, te quieres pinchar a mi primo, esa manera no vale. 

-No joder, Gustav. Hacer el amor, no follar. A Bill le follo a diario pero no le suelo hacer el amor. No es lo mismo -se quedó pensando.

-Pues haz eso. -asentí- No le cuentes nada al cabrón de Georg, que me lo recordará toda la vida -asintió riéndose y me fui a casa.

 **Bill:** Estaba preparando un biberón para Sara cuando entró Tom.- Hola... ¿cómo ha ido la tarde? -pregunté sonriendo un poquito y seguí a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Te he echado muchísimo de menos -dejé que le diera de comer a Sara. Anna estaba dormida y a Bill se le notaba triste. Dejamos a Sara en la cuna y le di la mano a Bill para llevarle a nuestro cuarto- Princesa... Quiero decirte una cosa. Aunque a veces me pueda sentir atraído físicamente hacia Anna o pueda mirar a otra gente o haya pasado hoy eso... Te tiene que quedar claro que eres el único para mí. Nada tendría sentido ni valdría la pena si te perdiera. Eso es sólo físico, pero lo que es contigo es especial, siempre significa algo más. -le besé con cariño- Porque esto no podría hacérselo a nadie más, sólo es para ti -le besé con mimo y le saqué la camiseta. Le senté con cuidado en la cama y le acaricié por donde pillé- Te voy a hacer el amor, princesa, mi princesa, mi niño... Mi amor -le besé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos con lo que dijo. Solo Tom era capaz de barrer mis inseguridades y hacer que desaparecieran en un instante. Le acaricié con cariño.- Te amo... -volvió a besarme y le quité la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Te amo -repetí tumbándome encima suyo y le hice mío.

 **Bill:** Gemí y con los ojos llorosos, dejé que me hiciera el amor. Le besé una y otra vez, susurrando su nombre entre gemidos. Al final, me corrí un poco antes que él y le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Salí de él y le acaricié con mimo. Él se apoyó en mi pecho- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí y dejé un besito donde pillé.- Solo estaba preocupado... Anna estaba mejor, y eso estaba guay, pero Patt y tú os habéis ido y ella se ha puesto mal... No sabía qué hacer. -concluí con un suspiro.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué le pasa a Anna? -le dije sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

 **Bill:** Patt se ha ido sin despedirse... Y le ha dicho que se ha empalmado al mirarte... -suspiré.- Normalmente ella pasaría, pero como pasó lo del juez, está muy sensible...

 **Tom:** Me cago en mis muertos -suspiré.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, he hablado con ella y está más tranquila. -le acaricié el pecho.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Bueno, mañana les reparto los exámenes. Le daré una alegría. ¿Has estudiado algo éste mes?

 **Bill:** Bueno... Todo lo que las tareas de la cárcel me dejaban... -de forma inconsciente, apreté un poco el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Bueno, mañana al volver a casa me cuentas qué tal la clase si te has enterado de algo y yo te explico lo que haga falta. Y para las demás asignaturas, si ves que lo necesitas, avisamos a profesores particulares. En unos días solucionado todo, ya lo verás. Y bueno... Mañana después de clase... Tal vez te mande a mi despacho... -le dije para distraerle.

 **Bill:** Me parece bien... -me incorporé y me tumbé encima de él.- Pero... ¿me follas?

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Por supuesto... -le besé de manera sucia.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y empecé a toquetearle la polla.

 **Tom:** Le hice chuparme los dedos y le dilaté.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le clavé un poco las uñas sin querer.- Joder... Volví a besarle de forma sucia, y cuando me sentí listo, le hice quitar la mano y me penetré yo solo de golpe.

 **Tom:** Le ayudé a saltar sobre mi- Tócate. Quiero verte -gemí.

 **Bill:** Asentí y empecé a masturbarme para él.- ¿Lo hago bien? -pregunté entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- Lo haces... Genial.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio muy excitado y aumenté la fuerza de mis movimientos. Iba a tardar muy poquito...

 **Tom:** Grité llenándole el culo de semen.

 **Bill:** Me bajé de encima de él y seguí masturbándome.

 **Tom:** Le miré atentamente con vicio. No se me ocurría imagen más porno que la cara de placer de Bill, jadeando y gritando, con los ojos cerrados la boca abierta y la frente perlada de sudor. Bueno sí, cuando abría los ojos y me miraba con vicio. Me relamí jugando con mi piercing y reventó llenándome de semen el pecho. Le cogí de las muñecas- Mira cómo me has puesto, princesa. Ya me puedes limpiar con la lengua.

 **Bill:** Le obedecí jadeando todavía y se lo enseñé antes de tragarlo. Luego me tumbé a su lado, un poquito cansado.

 **Tom:** Le besé con ansia y nos limpié del todo. Le besé con mimo- Se te nota cansado. Descansa, que mañana hay clase -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Pero no... -me callé a mitad de frase y suspiré. No quería discutir otra vez.- No te olvides de subir a Sara, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Voy a por ella. ¿Prefieres hacer otra cosa? Si no tienes sueño... -le dije al ver que se quejaba.

 **Bill:** No, da igual. -sonreí y me acurruqué.- Ve a por Sara, anda.

 **Tom:** Como quieras -me reí- Si no quieres dormir podemos ver una peli. O... Tengo el salami en oferta -bromeé riéndome y me lanzó un cojín.

 **Bill:** El salami para mañana. -dije aguantando la risa.- Hasta mañana... -cerré los ojos y me hice el dormido.

 **Tom:** Subí a la niña y la dejé en la cuna. Estaba balbuceando en sueños. La dejé en la cuna y me tumbé abrazando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Si no quieres dormir, no hace falta que te quedes... -susurré cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

 **Tom:** Lo mismo te digo. Te lo decía porque parecías cansado. Pero si no quieres...

 **Bill:** Ahora que ya me he hecho bola no me quiero levantar. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Ahora que te he abrazado ya no te quiero soltar -le besé la nuca.

 **Bill:** Pues que duermas bien... -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Lo mismo digo -nos acabamos quedando dormidos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con la alarma del móvil y me dieron ganas casi de saltar de la alegría. Había echado tanto de menos ese sonido... Empecé a zarandear a Tom.- Arriba, Tommy, que hay clase.

 **Tom:** Me puse la almohada encima de la cabeza- No quiero ir. ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

 **Bill:** Porque eres el profesor -me reí, pero no se movió- Y porque luego hemos quedado en tu despacho... -susurré con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** Lancé la almohada y me levanté buscando lo primero que vi en el armario.

 **Bill:** Le vi levantarse corriendo y no pude evitar retorcerme por la cama muerto de risa. Sara nos miraba sonriendo, aunque no entendiera.

 **Tom:** No te rías, capullo -le lancé la almohada del suelo saltando para meterme el pantalón.

 **Bill:** Me reí aún más. Era demasiado gracioso.

 **Tom:** Me bajé a hacer el desayuno y un biberón para Sara y de repente caí- Bill, no he avisado a nadie para que se quede con la niña. He estado todo el mes trayéndola conmigo -dije viéndole bajar aún en pijama.

 **Bill:** Pues tráela. Si se queja o algo, puedo cogerla yo.

 **Tom:** Asentí sirviendo el desayuno y yendo a por Sara. Me la puse en las piernas y le di de desayunar mientras desayunábamos Bill y yo- Enana, tu has sido la causante de que la gente me vea mono -le dije fingiendo indignarme- ¡No soy mono! Papá es malo... Pero por tu culpa -la señalé y se empezó a reír y no pude evitar sonreír.

 **Bill:** Pero ahora papá Bill está aquí. Ahora papá Tom puede ser malo otra vez. -dije sonriendo de lado y fui a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Nos arreglamos y fuimos hasta clase con Anna. Todos nos miraban y la gente de clase saludaba a Bill diciendo que se alegraban de que volviera,que sabían que él era bueno (sobra decir que todos creían que maté yo a esos treinta). Bill llevaba el carro y yo sujetaba a Bill de la cintura y hablábamos con Anna- Princesa, vas a tener que tomar apuntes, creo que es mejor quedármela yo en la tarima -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** No... Yo puedo. -respondí con un puchero. La gente me agobiaba bastante, y solo la niña y Tom me calmaban.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro que harás caso? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Solo necesito tenerla cerca... De verdad...

 **Tom:** Bueno... Pero como vea que no atiendes... Verás luego en mi despacho -le bajé la mano al culo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me fui a mi sitio con Sara en brazos. Estuvo muy quietecita toda la clase, aunque a veces me tiraba del pelo.

 **Tom:** De vez en cuando, se oían balbuceos, pero se portó muy bien. Cuando acabó la clase me acerqué y la niña estiró los brazos para que la cogiera. Todos miraban enternecidos y yo dije- ¿Ves como te decía enana? Tu culpa -ella y Bill se rieron- No, que no tiene gracia -se rieron aún más.

 **Bill:** Anda, cógela. -pedí al ver que empezaba a hacer pucheros.

 **Tom:** La cogí y le di un beso. Se me agarró de la camiseta y se quedó ahí durmiéndose- Voy a ver si Mariah se la puede quedar y vuelvo. Total, te quedan cuatro horas... -asintió y le besé llevándome a la niña.

 **Bill:** Me pasé las clases atendiendo y cogiendo apuntes. Anna flipaba. Cuando me preguntó, simplemente me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

 **Tom:** Mariah se la quedó muy contenta alegando que la echaba de menos y volví a mi despacho a esperar a Bill y mientras me puse a corregir trabajos.

 **Bill:** Al acabar las clases, me fui directo al despacho de Tom.- ¿Puedo pasar? -pregunté con voz inocente.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- Adelante -dije mirando a la puerta comiéndomelo con la mirada- Siéntate.

 **Bill:** Le obedecí.- ¿He... He hecho algo malo? -fingí nerviosismo, aunque en realidad estaba despollado.

 **Tom:** Depende... Depende si lo que quieres es aprobar o no... Faltas a clase, te pierdes exámenes y no presentas trabajos... -me levanté y le hablé al oído- Eres un chico malo...

 **Bill:** Fue por... Una causa mayor... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Aun así, no tengo muy claro lo que hacer contigo -susurré contra sus labios.

 **Bill:** Pues no sé... Usted es quien manda aquí... -me mordí el labio, incitándole.

 **Tom:** Veo que lo tienes claro... Te va a venir bien -le desabroché los pantalones.

 **Bill:** Asentí. No era muy capaz de hablar en ese momento.- ¿Y qué... Qué va a hacerme?

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones tiré al suelo todo lo de la mesa //A tomar por culo todos los trabajos// y le senté encima- Esa no es la pregunta... La pregunta es qué estás dispuesto a hacer para aprobar -le besé de manera sucia.

 **Bill:** Depende... ¿qué quiere que haga? -fui a besarle otra vez, pero me apartó.

 **Tom:** Ponte de rodillas, vamos -dije con tono autoritario.

 **Bill:** Obedecí de forma sumisa.- ¿Y ahora? -sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Cogí la regla y le di entre las piernas para que se abriera- Tócate -dije desabrochándome el pantalón.

 **Bill:** Asentí y no pude evitar gemir y ladear la cabeza cuando empecé a masturbarme bajo su atenta mirada.

 **Tom:** No dejes de hacerlo... Cómeme la polla -ordené de nuevo lamiéndome el piercing del labio.

 **Bill:** Claro, profe... -empecé a chupar con esmero y todo, buscando que disfrutara todo lo posible.

 **Tom:** Le dejé chupar hasta que me corrí. Le tomé del mentón para ver cómo se tragaba todo. Le cogí en brazos y le senté en la mesa posicionándome entre sus piernas. Le besé y le empecé a marturbar. Le tumbé y le empecé a besar y lamer- Te has portado muy bien -mordí su cuello- Considéralo un premio -bajé y me metí su polla la boca mientras le dilataba.

 **Bill:** Chillé de la sorpresa y me dejé hacer. Me estaba volviendo loco, tenía ganas de que me follara ya... Y como si me leyera la mente, lo hizo.

 **Tom:** Él estaba tumbado bocarriba en la mesa y con medio culo fuera de la mesa. Le agarré de la cintura y penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le agarré de los brazos y empecé a suplicar para que lo hiciera más fuerte aún. Me encantaba que fuera tan rudo...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso mordiendo su pecho y dejando marca. Le agarré la polla y le hice correrse al tiempo que yo lo hacía. Salí de él mientras ambos jadeábamos. Sin que se lo esperara, le di la vuelta sujetando su cabeza contra la mesa y dejando su culo en pompa. Di un azote y le volví a penetrar empalmado de nuevo.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y me empalmé otra vez.- Fóllame fuerte...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le empalé con fuerza hasta que reventé en su interior. Él no se había corrido todavía. Sin dejarle moverse, le ordené que se hiciera una paja y mientras empecé a azotarle el culo con la regla.

 **Bill:** Los dos primeros azotes dolieron, pero el tercero... -Dios... -empecé a sentir cada vez más morbo y excitación ante los golpes. Aumenté la velocidad de mi mano y sentí que el orgasmo se acercaba a mí a pasos agigantados.

 **Tom:** Le di un azote con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y reventó salpicando todo. Me senté en la silla y tiré de él hacia atrás. Le besé el cuello- Si sigues portándote tan bien conmigo, me olvidaré de todas tus faltas de chico malo -dije de broma sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Seré el mejor... Y espero ser el único. -alcé la ceja en plan arrogante.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Por supuesto -le guiñé el ojo y le besé- Esos niñatos no te llegarían ni a la suela de los zapatos -dije acariciándole. Le empujé un poco para que se levantara e ir a apagar la cámara.

 **Bill:** ¿Lo has grabado? -Flipé. No me importaba, pero coño, al menos que lo dijera.

 **Tom:** Un poco... Digamos que te la debía. Por un par de veces que me has grabado sin avisar. Pero si no te hace gracia, bórralo -le tendí la cámara al verle mirarme con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** No importa... Pero otra vez avisa, ¿vale? -me levanté un poquito y le besé.

 **Tom:** Lo mismo te digo -apartó la mirada pero le hice mirarme y le besé otra vez. Cogí toallitas de su bolso y nos empecé a limpiar.

 **Bill:** Me vestí con calma y le abracé.- ¿Te vienes a casa? Tengo ganas de ponerme ropa cómoda...

 **Tom:** Vamos -dije recogiendo todos los trabajos del suelo para llevármelos.

 **Bill:** Hay que pasar a por Sara también. -dije acordándome de repente.

 **Tom:** No, Mariah se ha venido a casa. Los chicos... Necesitaban un rato a solas -dije despollado terminando de recoger y guardando todos los trabajos para corregirlos en casa. Le apreté a mi y le di un beso- ¿Estás bien? -asintió- Ahora tendremos que hablar de verdad acerca del curso. Los trabajos de momento el tuyo tiene un diez -me miró extrañado- Los grupos los hicisteis antes de... Todo lo que pasó y me los enviasteis por e-mail. Hay gente que no ha participado en el trabajo y que tiene la misma nota que todos porque el trabajo es grupal y él es del grupo. Y Anna y Patrick entregaron el trabajo, revisado por mi previamente, de ahí el diez, poniendo tu nombre -le dije subiéndome al copiloto de su Audi- Incluso aunque no quisiera, te tengo que dejar esa nota... -se quedó flipado- Es más, yo ni siquiera sabía que pusieron tu nombre en el trabajo hasta que hace veinte minutos me he puesto a corregirlo.

 **Bill:** Les debo una bien gorda... -susurré mientras arrancaba. Me había dejado totalmente flipado. Tuvimos que parar en un atasco y como me aburría me puse a cantar.

 **Tom:** Adoro cuando cantas -se calló de golpe rojo- Pero no pares... -me ignoró- Ah, y sí, agradecéselo. De todos modos tampoco tendrías que preocuparte porque lo hubiéramos solucionado de alguna manera -le acaricié la pierna- Y te has perdido dos exámenes, pero te los puedo repetir cuando te venga bien o dejarlo todo para el final. O darte directamente las respuestas y solucionado. Por lo demás, la única asistencia obligatoria es a mi clase y por supuesto que tienes las faltas justificadas, así que por eso tampoco te preocupes -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** No sé qué voy a hacer para agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho... -se me aguaron los ojos. Joder, habían hecho lo impensable por sacarme de la cárcel, me habían ayudado a intentar olvidarlo y encima, me encubrían en clase...- Se me acumulan las deudas... -susurré y se me escapó una lágrima que Tom no vio.

 **Tom:** No se te acumula nada. Si en el fondo lo hacemos por egoísmo. No podemos vivir sin ti y sin tu polla -se le escapó una risa. Le acaricié el pelo aparcando en casa- Y ya me dirás lo que quieres hacer con los exámenes. Piénsatelo. Y habla con los chicos, que mi trabajo no es el único en el que han encubierto. Les han dicho a los demás profesores que los has hecho con ellos en los vis a vis de la cárcel y les han creído. Tienes todos los trabajos de todo aprobados -flipó aún más- A mi no me lo dijeron, porque suponían que te iba a aprobar de todos modos. Por no decirme, no me dijeron ni que pusieron tu nombre en el trabajo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo.- Tus exámenes... Cuando quieras los hago. Algún día en clase, que la gente no diga nada.

 **Tom:** ¿Querrás que te diga las respuestas antes? ¿O vas a estudiar? -salí del coche y le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que saliera.

 **Bill:** Prefiero estudiar. -le besé y cerré el coche.- Ah, por cierto... Creo que voy a vender el Audi. Quiero comprar un coche familiar, en el que sea fácil llevar a la niña.

 **Tom:** En el Range Rover cabe -me encogí de hombros- y nos sobra el dinero como para simplemente comprar otro y no vender este y que no suponga nada. Y nada, ¿te pongo el examen mañana y el otro el jueves? -dije fingiendo seriedad para acojonarle.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Como veas. Y mañana y el jueves me viene bien. -sonreí y fuimos a casa.

 **Tom:** Así no se puede. Era broma para asustarte y ver qué cara ponías... Ya me dirás tú cuando quieres -dije con un puchero.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé.- Quiero mañana y el jueves.

 **Tom:** Bueno, así te los quitas de encima... Si necesitas ayuda avisa. Yo te dejo estudiar.

 **Bill:** Gracias, amor. -le lamí los labios. Saludé a Sara y Mariah y me encerré en nuestra habitación a estudiar.

 **Tom:** Me puse a corregir trabajos y a preparar el examen de Bill- Anna, Patrick. Tenéis un diez.

 **Bill:** Cuando me harté de repasar fui al salón, donde estaban todos.- ¿Me he perdido algo?

 **Tom:** No, estos se han ido a dar un paseo y yo llevo toda la tarde corrigiendo trabajos. Voy por el último. Tienen un cero como una casa.

 **Bill:** ¿De quién es? -pregunté curioso y me senté a su lado.

 **Tom:** De Corinna. Para que se lo piense mejor antes de mirarte el paquete -dije guardando los trabajos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Tom, mira el tuyo... Las chicas se han rendido ya conmigo.

 **Tom:** No tienes nada que envidiarme -tiré de él para que se sentara encima mío- ¿Qué tal vas?

 **Bill:** Creo que bien... Hasta ahora, no he tenido dudas. -le abracé. Me apetecía dormir, así que escondí la cara en su cuello y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y enchufé la tele.

 **Bill:** Me fui relajando poco a poco hasta que me quedé dormido en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Llegó la hora de la cena y pedí pizzas para no despertarle.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al oler como a pizza. Según abrí los ojos, besé el cuello de Tom y me incorporé.- ¿Llevo mucho rato dormido?

 **Tom:** Cuatro horas -me reí- Aquí tienes tu pizza. No veas la que he liado para abrirle la puerta al tío. Iba contigo en brazos recogiendo las pizzas con una mano y pagándole y tú ni te has enterado.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, triste.- Lo siento... Podrías haberme soltado en el sofá...

 **Tom:** No quería -me encogí de hombros- ¿Por qué las cosas que me hacen gracia te hacen sentirte culpable?

 **Bill:** Porque te ha tocado cargarme por todas partes como un idiota... Por cierto, ¿y Sara?

 **Tom:** Me gusta cargarte. No pesas -me reí- Sara ahí, ha estado al lado nuestro toda la tarde. Parecía que sabía que dormías y que por eso no daba ruido.

 **Bill:** Pequeñaja... -llamé. Nos miró y soltó uno de sus habituales chillidos.- Está loca. -le dije a Tom en coña.

 **Tom:** Me reí y la cogí en brazos. Parecía contenta.

 **Bill:** Aproveché para cenar y cuando terminé, cogí yo a Sara.- Cena tú, anda.

 **Tom:** Voy -se la di y empecé a engullir.

 **Bill:** Me reí y estuve jugando con Sara hasta que Tom dejó de comer. Le miré sonriendo y le besé.

 **Tom:** Sara se echó a llorar porque quería comer. Bill la tenía en brazos y yo le hice el biberón.

 **Bill:** Tom me tendió el biberón cuando lo tuvo listo y se lo di a Sara. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio y luego se lo tomó todo tan contenta.- Pero qué bonita es...

 **Tom:** Sonreí asintiendo. Justo llegó Anna.

 **Bill:** Hola... -le sonreí cuando se sentó a mi lado. Terminé de darle la comida a Sara.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué tal estás, enana? -pregunté revolviéndole el pelo- ¿Has cenado? 

-Sí, en casa de Patrick -me tensé al oír su nombre.

 **Bill:** Le besé el hombro para que se relajara. Sara se durmió en mis brazos, así que me levanté y la dejé en la cuna.

 **Tom:** Empezó a contarme una movida que había tenido con una amiga suya y dejó el tema de Patrick. Me relajé un poco.

 **Bill:** Me senté en las piernas de Tom y le besé el cuello. Vi que quedaba pizza y seguí comiendo. Tenía mucho hambre.

 **Tom:** Come, princesa, que luego tienes el postre. Tienes que mantener contento a tu profesor, que mañana tienes examen -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro, profesor. Prometo esforzarme mucho, mucho.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Eso espero. Porque los esfuerzos se ven recompensados -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pues eso espero. Porque llevo toda la tarde esforzándome.

 **Tom:** Muy bien, princesa -le tomé del mentón y le besé la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

 **Bill:** Giré la cara un poquito y le besé. Ahora ya no quería pizza, quería comerme a Tom.

 **Tom:** Anna sonreía al vernos- Ya vigilo yo a Sara. Pero sólo un rato, ¿eh? - le sonreí y llevé a Bill en brazos al cuarto.

 **Bill:** Le besé otra vez y al llegar arriba le dirigí al baño.- Quiero en la ducha, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Claro, princesa -le llevé al baño y encendí el grifo.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a él y le desnudé lo más rápido que pude. Estaba muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Cuando estábamos ya desnudos, nos metimos a la ducha y empecé a devorarle la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra sus labios y me separé de él. Me agaché y le empecé a chupar la polla.

 **Tom:** Gemí y me agarré a sus hombros. Cuando me corrí, tragó y subió a besarme- Muy bien, Kaulitz. Lo ha hecho muy bien... Merece un premio -me agaché entre besos y lametones hasta su polla.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé en la pared y le dejé hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo. Joder, me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Bill se retorcía de placer. Cuando se corrió volví a besarle- Princesa, fóllame -dije muerto de deseo.

 **Bill:** Me tensé un poquito.- No... Hazlo tú. -me lancé a su boca para convencerle.

 **Tom:** Le noté tensarse y le hice caso. Mañana después del examen, hablaría con él. Decidí que hacía mucho que no jugaba con el jabón así que tras dilatarle un poco, se lo metí.

 **Bill:** Chillé de la sorpresa y le clavé las uñas. Me puse aún más duro y ansioso.- Tom... Fóllame...

 **Tom:** Date la vuelta -me hizo caso y le saqué el jabón sustituyéndolo por mi polla.

 **Bill:** Aah... Más fuerte... -supliqué mientras él me estampaba contra la pared.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso mientras gemía y me dedicaba a morderle los hombros y el cuello.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarme al ritmo de sus embestidas.- Tócame, voy a correrme... -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura con el brazo estampándole contra mi y con la otra le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Aaah... -me mordí el labio y un poco después me corrí manchando la pared.

 **Tom:** Le empotré dos veces más y reventé en él jadeando.

 **Bill:** Salió de mi despacio y apoyó la frente en mi espalda.- ¿Me lavas el pelo?

 **Tom:** Asentí, respirando ya con normalidad. Le empecé a masajear el pelo y bostezó frotándose los ojos. Le aclaré con cuidado. Yo ya me había duchado hacía rato, así que no me lavé el pelo. Le limpié con la esponja y le enrollé en la toalla. Parecía cansado. Me senté y le senté encima para secarle el pelo. Estaba empezando a hacer bastante frío y no quería que se pusiera malo. Le peiné con cuidado mientras él se apoyaba en mi con los ojos cerrados y le sequé el pelo. Me pidió que me lo secara yo también para no mojar la almohada y aunque pasaba de secármelo, le hice caso. Cuando estábamos (al fin) secos y con Bill muy relajado (porque le encantaba que le lavara, le peinara y le secara el pelo) bajamos a por la niña y estaba Anna dormida en el sofá. Bill cogió a la niña y yo llevé a Anna en brazos a su cama y la tapé. Volví con Bill, que se estaba tumbando y le abracé apretándolo a mi.

 **Bill:** Suspiré medio dormido.- Gracias... Descansa, amor.

 **Tom:** Descansa, enano -le besé y se quedó dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque Tom se movía mucho en sueños. Abrí los ojos y le vi jadeando y excitado. Me relamí. Me metí bajo la manta y le quité el pantalón. Sin que despertara aún, me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Me levanté de golpe- Dios -empecé a gemir.

 **Bill:** Me la saqué de la boca y protestó.- Shh... No despiertes a la niña. -y volví a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Joder -me callé y reventé en su boca sin previo aviso. Me quedé jadeando dispuesto a lanzarme a por él en cuanto respirara un poco.

 **Bill:** Salí de debajo de las mantas y le abracé.- Buenas noches, Tommy. -le di la espalda y me acurruqué para dormir otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado- ¿Pero y tú?

 **Bill:** Puse su mano en mi paquete para que viera que no estaba excitado... Bueno, no lo suficiente para que me hiciera nada.- Vamos a dormir, anda...

 **Tom:** Joder, pues buenas noches -le besé.

 **Bill:** Hasta mañana, amor. -le abracé y volvimos a dormirnos en seguida. Tuve pesadillas con lo que casi me obligan a hacer en la cárcel, pero por suerte Tom no lo notó.

 **Tom:** Al despertar estaba ojeroso y supe que no había dormido bien. Le acaricié- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Me dio migraña, y por no moverme, he pasado media noche despertándome. -lo que tampoco era mentira.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres dejar el examen para otro día? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** No, tranquilo. Me tomo algo con el desayuno y arreglado. Además, quiero quitarme ya los exámenes de encima. -expliqué sonriendo y le besé.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me empecé a vestir- Voy a hacer el desayuno -le acaricié y me esmeré en hacerlo para Bill. Ya que estaba, lo hice para Anna y para mi.

 **Bill:** Bajé a la cocina cuando estuve preparado y maquillado. Me encontraba mejor, pero no demasiado.- Tom... ¿Podemos ir hoy a la cárcel?

 **Tom:** Le miré flipado- ¿Para?

 **Bill:** Le prometí a Peter que iría... Él me ayudó muchísimo, y quiero compensarle. -me senté en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Luego te llevo. Imagino que nadie iría a verle, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Fuera sólo me tiene a mí... Su hermana no quiere saber nada de él, y me parece fatal.

 **Tom:** Eso... No es del todo cierto... Su hermana no le visitaba porque no le dejábamos... -me miró con los ojos muy abiertos- La tomamos a cambio de que nos devolviera el dinero a plazos y cuando entró en la cárcel... Ella nos tuvo que pagar... -abrió mucho los ojos- Ya te conté que cancelé su deuda a cambio de que te cuidara.

 **Bill:** Pues Pete piensa que ella no quiere verle... Tengo que decírselo. -decidí mientras me terminaba el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Imagino que hoy mismo se lo dirá ella. Pero aún así, te llevo esta tarde si quieres ir... -acabé de desayunar y llevé los platos al lavavajillas.

 **Bill:** Sí... Se lo prometí. -dije y me encogí de hombros. Llegó Mariah para quedarse con Sara y me subí al copiloto del Range Rover.

 **Tom:** Conduje hasta clase y le dejé en su primera hora, que también tenía un examen que hacer de otra asignatura y la mía era a última. Me quedé en la puerta esperando a que saliera.

 **Bill:** Salí bastante contento del examen, y ensanché la sonrisa al ver a Tom.- ¿Has estado aquí esperando? -pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Quería ser el primero en darte la enhorabuena.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y sonreí.- Eres el mejor... ¿Queda mucho para tu clase?

 **Tom:** Dos horas... Dos largas y aburridas horas sin ti -dije mordiéndole el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si nos vamos por ahí? Solos tú y yo, hasta que tengamos que ir a tu clase. -propuse.

 **Tom:** Eres un chico malo -le besé el cuello- Me gusta -me reí dándole la mano.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces? -puse cara de bueno y me mordí el labio.

 **Tom:** ¿Almorzamos? En un restaurante... -propuse.

 **Bill:** O en la cafetería de aquí. Las hamburguesas son deliciosas. -puse cara de glotón y se rió.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos. Te invito.

 **Bill:** Vale. -sonreí.- ¿Quién va a quedarse con Sara luego?

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo que quién va a quedarse? -no le entendía.

 **Bill:** Tom, esta tarde vamos a ver a Pete... ¿O tú no vienes? -pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

 **Tom:** Me había olvidado por completo. Ahora llamo a los chicos y que se queden. Ya tienen dos, qué más les da tres -se rió y pedí las hamburguesas y refrescos.

 **Bill:** Si prefieres quedarte con Sara... -dije mientras nos sentábamos.- Si eso voy solo, a mí no me importa.

 **Tom:** No te pienso dejar sólo ahí -sentencié.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Como quieras... Pero si luego cambias de opinión, no pasa nada. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Negué y le seguí el beso. Iba a ir y punto. Pasamos las dos horas hasta que llegó la hora de mi clase- Suerte -le dije acariciándole. Se sentó en primera fila y le di su examen.

 **Bill:** Rellené todo el examen bastante deprisa, y lo repasé varias veces. Sentía la mirada de Tom clavada en mí, pero intentaba centrarme en lo que tenía delante. Cuando ya lo di por terminado, alcé el brazo.

 **Tom:** ¿Ya? -asintió y se lo recogí. No lo quise mirar para no ponerle nervioso. Seguí explicando.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en primera fila para no molestar y me puse a atender. Pasé el ratito de clase cogiendo apuntes e intentando entender más o menos todo.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabé de explicar, les mandé tocar la guitarra y corregí el examen de Bill. Se lo entregué. Tenía un ocho.

 **Bill:** Miré el examen muy contento y me puse a revisarlo.- Profesor... -se acercó a mí sonriendo de lado.- ¿Por qué este ejercicio está tachado? -era una parte que yo creía que llevaba bien, pero prefería que me lo explicara para no cagarla en el examen final.

 **Tom:** Me agaché a su lado empecé a explicar en lo que había fallado- Simplemente has mezclado conceptos -le dije acariciando su mano con mi pulgar.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Me había jodido un poco, pero lo disimulé.- ¿En casa me ayudas?

 **Tom:** No hace falta ni que lo preguntes -le hablé al oído- Te he puesto el mismo examen que les puse. Y has sido la nota más alta de la clase. Enhorabuena.

 **Bill:** Me animé al oír eso, aunque seguía fastidiado por liarla con algo tan fácil...- ¿Me pasas mi guitarra?

 **Tom:** Toma -se la tendí y me fui a sentar. No me apetecía sacar a nadie, así que me tiré toda la clase jugando con el móvil mientras ellos tocaban.

 **Bill:** Se acabó la hora al fin y me quedé recogiendo con mucha calma, hasta que sólo quedamos Tom y yo en el aula.

 **Tom:** Vamos a comer, enano -le besé- Y deja de rayarte, señor perfeccionista.

 **Bill:** Me pides un imposible. -le di la mano.- ¿Qué quieres comer?

 **Tom:** Hoy cocino yo. Así que te lo debería preguntar a ti -le dije.

 **Bill:** Pues algo rápido. Quiero ir pronto a ver a Pete... -dije subiéndome al coche.

 **Tom:** Vale, pasta -se relamió y fuimos a casa.

 **Bill:** Fui pensando en algo que pudiera llevar a Peter a la cárcel, pero no se me ocurrió. Comí en silencio, preparándome mentalmente para volver a ese horrible lugar.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabamos de comer, pedí a los chicos que se quedaran con la niña y le llevé. Aparqué fuera y le apreté bien a mi.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le besé la mejilla.- Venga, vamos... Así volveremos antes -asintió y bajamos. En cuanto pasamos por todos los niveles de seguridad, nos condujeron a la sala de visitas. Vi a Pete y fui corriendo a abrazarle. El pobre se echó a llorar.

 **Tom:** Vi que entraba su hermana y se ponía blanca al verme- Pasa, no te cortes. Mi marido ha venido a ver a tu hermano y yo le he traído. No te voy a prohibir entrar -asintió y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano cuando Bill se separó de él.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos bromeando sobre el tiempo que pasamos juntos encerrados, pero todo fue tornándose poco a poco más serio. Cuando llegó la hora de la despedida, le abracé con fuerza. -¿Han vuelto a intentar... Ya sabes...? -le susurré al oído. 

-No... Ya lo han conseguido... -me quedé pilladísimo, y cuando iba a responderle, se lo llevaron. No pude evitar que se me empezaran a caer las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** Es Pete... Le están haciendo daño... -susurré entre lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Su hermana lo oyó todo.

-¿Qué le están haciendo? -preguntó llorosa. Antes de que respondiera, intervine más por Bill que porque me importara. Le hablé al funcionario.

-Traeme a David -le dije dándole cien euros y vino. Era uno de los de mi banda. Era de los más temidos por todos hasta que entró a la cárcel con perpetua sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, porque asesinó a diez personas delante de una emisión en directo en la televisión del país. Le vi y chocamos la mano.

-Bill, ¿este no sería de los que te molestaban? -pregunté a Bill que negó con la cabeza.

-Sabía que era tu marido y no le toqué ni dejé que los míos lo hicieran -asentí.

-Perfecto. ¿Quienes putean a Peter? 

-Una banda que van de la más peligrosa de aquí pero no se atreven a tocarnos los cojones. Tontos no son. 

-¿Puedes protegerle? -Asintió.

-Además te debo una. 

-Genial. Que nadie le toque un pelo -nos dimos la mano y se lo llevaron.

-Solucionado. Y ahora cuéntale a Alicia lo que le pasa a su hermano y luego tú y yo hablaremos seriamente.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -le abracé con muchísima fuerza.- Cuando yo estaba encerrado, se empeñaban en que demostrara que sí era un hombre... -sollocé. -Me obligaron a follarme a Pete. Nunca lograron más que incomodarme y hacer llorar a Pete... Siempre nos escapábamos. Pero ahora, él está solo y... -no pude hablar más. Recordar todo eso me estaba dando hasta náuseas.

 **Tom:** Su hermana se puso fatal- Sea lo que sea, ya ha acabado todo -le abracé. Estaba muy cabreado por Bill. Me iba a encargar de que los que de lo hicieron pasar mal pagaran. Abracé a Bill.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes... -le dije a la hermana de Peter.- Ahora ya no le harán nada más. -me dio un abrazo y se fue a casa. Me enganché al cuello de Tom y le apreté contra mí.- Vamos a casa, por favor...

 **Tom:** Llevé a Bill a casa. Los dos estábamos callados. Al entrar a casa, los chicos le vieron a Bill la cara y se fueron con Mariola, Jacob y Sara a casa para que no viera a Bill así. Nos sentamos en el sofá y abracé a Bill- Bill, no puedes seguir así. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó y todo lo que te atormenta.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Había un tío, no sé ni su nombre. Empezó a joder con que se iba a follar a la nena de la cárcel... Pero la nena le pegó delante de todos. Empezó a pegarnos a Pete y a mí, y a romper todo lo que nos mandabas... Y luego, empezó con lo de que demostrara que era un hombre. -se me aguaron los ojos.- Sólo consiguió que Pete tuviera pesadillas toda una semana, pero... Una vez casi consigue que le bese... Era odioso. -sollocé y apretó el abrazo.- Y ahora, cada vez que tú me pides que te folle, sólo puedo pensar en Pete debajo de mí, suplicando que nos soltasen.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero no me dijiste que le pegaste y te dejó en paz? -pregunté- Joder, le dije a Peter que te defendiera para ser discreto porque sé que no te gusta llamar la atención pero si lo llego a saber, aviso directamente a David -dije cabreado conmigo mismo y preocupado por Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué querías que hiciera Pete? Eran muchos más, ¡nos podían! Y sí, me dejó. Pero sus colegas no.

 **Tom:** Joder, princesa. ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste?

 **Bill:** ¡Porque no quería que te preocuparas todavía más! -dije sollozando.

 **Tom:** Podría haberte ayudado...

 **Bill:** ¡Pero eso yo no lo pensé! Ni siquiera sabía que Pete tenía órdenes de cuidarme... -me tapé la cara con las manos. Me sentía fatal, quería irme a dormir...

 **Tom:** Me llevé las manos a la cara y me eché hacia atrás- Debería haber hecho algo más.

 **Bill:** Ya hiciste mucho... Y mírame, estoy a salvo. -Joder, como se me pusiera mal él me daba algo.

 **Tom:** Y más que voy a hacer... Dame el nombre de todos los que te putearon.

 **Bill:** Ya te lo he dicho: no me sé sus nombres. -le recordé todavía llorando. Me levanté para coger un vaso de agua.

 **Tom:** Gustav -llamé por teléfono- Ven a mi casa y hackea la base de datos de la cárcel. 

-Voy. ¿Para qué? 

-Luego te cuento -me quedé mirando la puerta histérico y de mala hostia. Gustav vino y tardó unos minutos en conseguirlo. En seguida teníamos todas las fotos y expedientes de los presos.

-Dime quiénes son -empezamos a pasar fotos. Y Bill identificó a todos. Me apunté sus nombres.

-Vete a dormir. Luego vuelvo -me fui a la cárcel y soborné a los funcionarios para que les soltaran y fingieran una fuga y en un sitio donde las cámaras no grababan, les secuestré.

 **Bill:** Intenté hacer caso a Tom, pero estaba muy preocupado y no podía dejar de llorar. Me quedé en el sofá abrazando mis piernas. Pasaron varias horas, y no pude aguantar más la impaciencia. Le llamé.- ¿Tom? ¿Vas a tardar mucho en volver?

 **Tom:** En veinte minutos llego -les pinché somníferos muy potentes y les encadené con grilletes y cadenas gordas asegurándome de que no se pudieran soltar y me fui a casa con Bill. Me miró interrogante- Me parece que aquí alguien va a tener que demostrar tener polla cuando se la corte... Están en el sótano de la casa de secuestros. Si quieres ir a... visitarles.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No quiero verles... -me encogí sobre mí mismo otra vez. -¿Me das un abrazo?

 **Tom:** Asentí. Me quedé en gayumbos y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Escondí la cara en su cuello y me dieron ganas de llorar otra vez.- Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes...

 **Tom:** Ya da igual, princesa... Ya da igual...

 **Bill:** Apreté el abrazo. Estaba hecho una mierda.

 **Tom:** No sé qué hacer para solucionar toda esta mierda.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. Yo tampoco lo sabía.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Duerme...

 **Bill:** No puedo... Por eso te he llamado antes.

 **Tom:** ¿Bajamos a ver una peli? Sin nada raro. De dibujos si hace falta.

 **Bill:** Si tú quieres... Yo había pensado en un baño... Y en un masaje. Hoy no me pondré borde, lo prometo. -intenté bromear para que no me viera tan mal.

 **Tom:** Medio sonreí- Vale... Como quieras -le di la mano.

 **Bill:** Si no te apetece, vemos la peli... -me encontraba un poco mal y no sabía qué hacer.

 **Tom:** No, no, está bien. Vamos a darnos un baño -le dije.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -me paré en el umbral de la puerta. Si no quería, yo no tenía ningún problema en bajar a ver la peli. Lo que fuera, pero con él.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le cargué en mi hombro llevándole al baño.

 **Bill:** Chillé del susto y me agarré con fuerza a él. ¿Pero es que estaba loco?

 **Tom:** Me reí y le dejé con cuidado en el suelo del baño. Me puse a encender el jacuzzi.

 **Bill:** Me quedé ahí parado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al final, decidí esperar a que Tom me dijera que el baño estaba listo.

 **Tom:** Me quité la ropa y de repente, se me ocurrió una gran idea para que Bill superara el trauma. Nos metimos en el baño y le besé el cuello- Bill... ¿Querrías... Hacerme el amor?

 **Bill:** Su propuesta me dejó a cuadros. Iba a decir que sí, pero entonces recordé a Peter y... No pude.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Sólo estamos tú y yo. El mundo ahí fuera se puede derrumbar. Aquí estamos a salvo -le susurré- Todo está bien... Piensa sólo en mi, ¿qué me dices?

 **Bill:** ¿Y si hago algo mal? -me empezó a temblar el labio, amenazando lágrimas.

 **Tom:** No podrías -acaricié su estómago.

 **Bill:** En serio, Tom... Me da miedo... -bajé la mirada y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mi cara.

 **Tom:** Le besé rindiéndome- Da igual -le acaricié- Olvídalo. No te voy a presionar más.

 **Bill:** Lo siento mucho. -dije llorando otra vez. Joder, yo quería hacerlo con él, pero algo en mi interior me traía a la cabeza las imágenes de Peter sufriendo, y no podía.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo, si no puedes, no puedes. Relájate -encendí las burbujas.

 **Bill:** Pero tú sí... Joder, con lo bien que estábamos antes de que entrara ahí... -me tapé la cara con las manos, sollozando.

 **Tom:** Pero eso no importa. Que yo pueda da igual. Tener sexo contra tu voluntad es simplemente impensable. No te agobies. Date tiempo.

 **Bill:** Es que quiero. Pero una parte de mí me dice que está fatal, y no consigo hacerlo, aunque quiera...

 **Tom:** Le besé- Pues te hago el amor yo y solucionado -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sorprendentemente, me lo pensé. No pasaba nada si se lo hacía a Tom, el mismo me lo había pedido, ¿no? Pues eso.- No... Quiero yo. -le miré fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Puedo... Intentarlo al menos?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Yo te lo he pedido //Aunque lo que quiera es que me folles y no que me hagas el amor//.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio, nervioso como un virgen. Me puse encima de él y le besé. Poco a poco, el beso fue derivando en algo más caliente.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer para no meterle prisa ni nada. Le seguí el beso.

 **Bill:** Me había relajado bastante, e iba derecho a dilatarle, cuando un flash me vino a la cabeza y recordé a Pete medio desnudo, suplicándome que no hiciera nada. Me aparté un poco de Tom y respiré hondo. Traté de olvidarlo todo y volví a besarle. Al final, me decidí y le metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Gemí de placer y me anché más de piernas dando a entender que me gustaba.

 **Bill:** Me había puesto nervioso con su gemido, pero cuando vi sus piernas más abiertas, entendí que iba bien. //Le está gustando... No pares... // Suspiré contra su boca y metí el segundo dedo.

 **Tom:** Dios... Sí, así -gemí de gusto.

 **Bill:** Asentí un poco más tranquilo y me atreví a jugar un poco con mis dedos. Más de una vez quise detenerme. Pero Tom parecía gozar tanto...

 **Tom:** Me había jurado a mi mismo no hacerlo. Pero cuando estaba dilatado dije sin poder evitarlo- Princesa, ya... -gemí muy alto.

 **Bill:** Volví a ponerme nervioso. ¿Y si le hacía daño?

 **Tom:** Le besé ansioso al ver sus nervios- Ya, por favor.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dirigí mi erección a su entrada y entré poco a poco en él. Me quedé quieto, intentando no llorar, agobiado por infinidad de recuerdos.

 **Tom:** Le noté lloroso y gritando de placer sin que saliera de mi, nos di la vuelta y empecé a saltar sobre él. Para que viera que era yo quien quería. Que él no me hacía nada malo.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de gusto y por inercia, le agarré de las caderas. Estaba disfrutando bastante, pero no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara, en parte porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sentí un pinchazo de placer en la polla y sin ser realmente consciente, empecé a embestirle con fuerza, haciendo que gritase más.

 **Tom:** Joder -me agaché para devorarle la boca de manera sucia- Tócame.

 **Bill:** Asentí sin dejar de temblar ni de moverme e hice lo que me pidió. Puso una cara tan porno, que casi me corro al verle.

 **Tom:** Joder -grité reventando y manchando todo su estómago y salté un par de veces más hasta que se corrió él. Me dejé caer a su lado intentando recuperar el aire y le besé- ¿Estás bien? -preguntar yo esto ahora era raro...

 **Bill:** Me quedé callado. No sabía muy bien cómo estaba la verdad. Me empecé a rayar.- ¿Estás tú bien? -me preocupé.

 **Tom:** Perfectamente. Y muy satisfecho sexualmente hablando. El que me preocupa eres tú -le besé con mimo.

 **Bill:** Yo... No sé. -susurré con los ojos aguados.- ¿Seguro que no te he hecho nada malo?

 **Tom:** ¿Es malo el sexo consentido con tu marido? Por supuesto que no. ¿Quieres un chocolate y el masaje que me has pedido? -le dije acariciándole muy cerca de sus labios queriendo tranquilizarle.

 **Bill:** Sólo el masaje... Ahora no puedo comer. -dije con pena y desvié la mirada. No acababa de encontrarme bien...

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pues date la vuelta, princesa -menos mal que no nos habíamos mojado el pelo, porque lo que faltaba que Bill se pusiera malo o que me obligará a secármelo para no mojar la almohada. Me senté encima de su culo y cogí lubricante para masajear. Le empecé a decir moñadas mientras le masajeaba.

 **Bill:** Sentía cómo Tom relajaba poco a poco mi cuerpo, pero seguía sintiéndome mal por dentro. ¿Y si sólo estaba disimulando para no hacerme sentir peor? Hundí la cara en la almohada para que no me viera y empecé a llorar en silencio.

 **Tom:** Le noté sollozar y me bajé. Le limpié lo de la espalda y le abracé con fuerza- Mi amor... No te preocupes por mi. Estoy perfectamente. Y no me has hecho daño. Pero aunque me lo hubieras hecho, me encanta que seas bestia y que me duela. Te lo juro. Y sabes que yo si juro no miento -le acaricié la cabeza. Se aferró a mi enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Quise responderle, pero no pude. Sollocé y me pegué a él.

 **Tom:** Joder. No ha sido buena idea. Mira cómo estás ahora... -Le acaricié.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes... -logré decir entre sollozos.- En un poco se me pasa... -o eso esperaba, porque no quería que se sintiera mal encima.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- ¿Vemos una peli? De dibujos. Anna el otro día me dijo que Toy Story molaba. Yo no la he visto. ¿Te gusta esa?

 **Bill:** Me encanta. Me sé hasta los diálogos. -intenté animarme por él.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos. Pero espera, que no puedo ver pelis sin comida. Sé que no tienes hambre. Pero yo me como la comida y tú me comes a mi, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Asentí y me puse un chándal gris muy cómodo y la primera camiseta que pillé. Bajamos al salón de la mano y Tom se fue a la cocina en lo que yo buscaba la peli.

 **Tom:** Me vestí antes de bajar. Hice chocolate, churros, palomitas, saqué chuches, helados, olivas, calenté una pizza en el horno y saqué bollos. Saqué refrescos también. Hice todo en abundancia por si Bill cambiaba de opinión. Cuando Bill sacó la peli, vino a la cocina y le dije que me abrazara mientras preparaba todo. Lo llevamos al salón, pusimos la peli, senté a Bill encima mío y le di al play sin dejar de preocuparme por Bill.

 **Bill:** Haz caso a la peli, anda. -susurré sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Intentaba relajarme. Pero sentir a Tom tan preocupado me impedía lograrlo. No quería que él también se pusiera mal o algo.

 **Tom:** Vale, pero tú también, ¿eh? Empecé a ver la peli y a engullir pero sin dejar de acariciar ni abrazar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me dio envidia verle comer, así que cogí un trozo de pizza. Justo estábamos en el mejor momento de la peli, cuando llamaron a la puerta.- Voy yo. -paré la peli y fui a abrir. Era Gus, que venía a dejar a Sara porque Mariah estaba bañando a sus hijos.

 **Tom:** La cogí- ¿Están ya secuestrados esos bastardos? -asentí.

-Mañana vamos a por ellos. Ahora me preocupa Bill. No está bien. 

-¿Queréis que me la vuelva a llevar? -negué.

-Gracias tíos por quedarosla. 

-Olvídalo. Tu te has quedado mil veces con los míos y porque Bill no estaba, si no él también lo habría hecho. Y esos cerdos se van a cagar -asentí- Me voy. 

-Adiós -cerré. Sara estaba dormida. La dejé en la cuna del salón y volví a sentarme tirando de Bill y dando al play. Besé a Bill con amor y volví a comer sin dejarle de acariciar.

 **Bill:** Me hubiera gustado verla despierta hoy... No la he visto en todo el día. -me lamenté en voz baja. Ya estaba un poco mejor, y las caricias de Tom me relajaban bastante.

 **Tom:** En cuanto se despierte, jugamos con ella. Si quieres, mañana te justifico la falta y yo voy sólo a mi hora -le besé.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No pasa nada, ya pasaré mañana la tarde con ella.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me dije mentalmente pasar el examen al viernes- Pues vamos a ver la peli. Me cae bien el niño de la calavera.

 **Bill:** A mí no. Es gilipollas. -dije sinceramente. Yo siempre sería fiel a Andy y sus juguetes.

 **Tom:** A mi me recuerda a mi. Como nunca tuve juguetes, siempre se los rompía a los demás. Que se jodieran. No era justo.

 **Bill:** Pero él si tiene. Esa es la diferencia. -dije sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

 **Tom:** Puede ser. Pero Andy es imbécil. Tú eres mi juguete favorito. Nunca te dejaría de lado por un juguete nuevo. Además. Ser vaquero mola más -le dije metiéndome a la boca un puñado de palomitas.

 **Bill:** Oye, Andy y yo también preferimos a Woody, es sólo que Buzz es la novedad. -expliqué mientras seguía atacando la pizza.

 **Tom:** Me da igual. Ninguna novedad te llegaría ni a la suela de los zapatos. Si tanto quiere a Woody no le daría de lado. Yo jamás te lo haría a ti.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé con lo que dijo y le besé. A veces era tan adorable....

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y volvimos a la peli- Ojalá el niño peloescoba reviente a los que han creído antes a Buzz que a Woody.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé con mucha fuerza.- Indignado estás muy guapo, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé- No estoy indignado... Sólo molesto. Llego a salir yo y se cagan todos -se rió y se me apretó.

 **Bill:** No lo dudo. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Haces bien en no dudarlo. Soy malvado. Tan malvado que podría hacerte cosquillas ahora mismo -cogí un trozo de pizza.

 **Bill:** Ni se te ocurra. -me miró con la ceja alzada.- Despertarás a Sara.

 **Tom:** Excusas... -me reí y le besé. Seguimos viendo la peli y diciendo tonterías hasta que acabó- La pastorcilla esa es una puta. Toda la peli calentándole, le da de lado cuando todos y luego vuelve. Woody se merece a alguien mejor que esa panda de desagradecidos.

 **Bill:** Tiene a Buzz. Aunque al principio se llevaban mal, ahora son inseparables. Eso me suena... -susurré sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Ah, ¿si? -le sonreí- A mi también. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que esta historia iba a acabar bien? Todavía me siento mal por haber sido cabrón contigo -le besé.

 **Bill:** Pues no lo hagas...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Era una manera de hablar. No era literal -le mordí el cuello- Pero me acuerdo de lo asustado que estabas y me da mucha pena.

 **Bill:** Es que dabas mucho miedo. Sobre todo cuando sonreías, porque no sabía en qué pensabas. -expliqué medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Sigo dando miedo. Lo que pasa que sabes que no te haré nada. Pero básicamente, cuando sonreía pensaba en lo divertido que era putearte y en follarte. Y eso lo sigo pensando hoy por hoy. Aunque cambiando putearte por picarte -se río.

 **Bill:** Yo no he dicho que ya no des miedo. Es que como ya te conozco, pues entiendo tus caras y todo eso. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Aún sigues cayendo en mis bromas. La primera broma en la que caíste fue cuando me preguntaste qué iba a pasar contigo y te dije algo así como que te iba a hacer mi esclavo sexual. Qué cara de susto. Y eso que intentabas disimular... Pero pensándolo bien... Todavía estoy tiempo de convertirte en mi esclavo sexual -dije sin soltar su abrazo.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Ahora me dejaría... Pero sólo para ciertas cosas.

 **Tom:** ¿Para cuáles? -le pregunté besándole y le puse una chuche en los labios.

 **Bill:** Me comí la chuche mientras fingía pensármelo.- Para casi todo, creo.

 **Tom:** Le lamí los labios- ¿Te digo un secreto? Yo también me dejaría ser el tuyo... Pero no se me ocurren excepciones.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Entonces puede que te haga mi esclavo.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? ¿He de tener miedo? ¿O serás un buen amo? -dije relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Eso depende... ¿Serás buen esclavo?

 **Tom:** Haré todo lo que me pidas y no me quejaré de nada que me quieras hacer -le dije bajando a su cuello para besarle.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me mordí el labio.- Muy tentador... Lo pensaré.

 **Tom:** Ya me dirás... Tu resolución -me puse una chuche en la boca para que la cogiera.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y le quité la chuche de la boca, dejando de paso un beso de lo más guarro.- Si me das de comer así, seré tu esclavo tres días. -sabía que eso no era lo que tenía que "pensarme" pero me hizo gracia su cara.

 **Tom:** También es una gran opción -Me empecé a poner palomitas y chuches en la boca para dárselas a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Esto significa que soy tu esclavo? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Evidentemente -dije besándole otra vez.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué ordena mi amo? -me comí otra chuche de su boca.

 **Tom:** Iba a responder, pero justo Sara se echó a llorar. Me levanté a cogerla y tras cambiarla la fui a dejar en la cuna, pero no se quiso separar de mi- Creo que el amo no ordena nada hasta que la jefa no se niegue a soltarle.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues que la jefa se venga un ratito con nosotros... Luego ya me ordenas. ¿Vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -me senté con Bill y la puse en nuestras piernas- Bill... -dije algo dudoso- ¿Tú ya... Estás bien? No sé si sabes a lo que me refiero.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- No lo sé... Eso creo, pero... La verdad me agobia un poquito todavía pensar en... Eso. -desvié la mirada y Sara me agarró del brazo para que la mirase.

 **Tom:** Pues... Con la calma. Cuando quieras, pues lo haces y ya -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Si el problema no es querer... El problema es que algo dentro de mí me dice que está mal, por mucho que te vea disfrutando. -suspiré para no llorar otra vez y acaricié el pelo de Sara.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- A ver, yo... No sé si valdrá de algo pero... En el mes que no estuviste y estos días... He estado... Usando el vibrador a escondidas -admití.

 **Bill:** Le miré muy sorprendido. Muy lejos de darme ganas de reírme, como habría pasado normalmente, me sentí fatal. -Tom, yo... Lo siento, de verdad... Me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo desde el primer día, y no pasarme todo el rato llorando... Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que esto se me pase cuanto antes.

 **Tom:** Que no te lo decía para que lo sintieras. Que te lo decía para que vieras que no tiene nada de malo si... Me lo hago yo mismo -//Tierra, trágame//.

 **Bill:** Ya... Pero yo lo siento porque estando yo aquí, te lo tienes que hacer tú.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pero... Yo al principio me negaba y tú te tuviste que aguantar porque yo no podía. Si alguno no puede o no quiere está en su derecho. No estás aquí para tener sexo a mi antojo. Eres mi marido.

 **Bill:** Pero es que me da rabia estar deseando follar contigo y no poder. Claro que no estoy aquí sólo por sexo, pero me encanta hacerlo contigo, y ya te digo. Me da rabia que pase esto.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- No te sientas mal. No pienses en esto. Date tiempo y no te culpes -pedí.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Haré todo lo que pueda, te lo prometo. -Sara nos miraba sin entender.

 **Tom:** Pegó un chillido para que le hiciéramos caso y cuando la miramos se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Bruja... -empecé a hacerle cosquillas y se moría de risa.

 **Tom:** Paró de hacerle cosquillas y ella no se quería soltar de nosotros- No nos vas a dejar follar, no ¿enana? -me miró y se rió.

 **Bill:** Eso tiene pinta de ser un no. -dije entre risas.- Tengo una idea. -La cogí y la apoyé en mi pecho. Iba a protestar, pero empecé a arrullarla y cantantarle en voz un poco baja, intentando que sonara relajante. A ver si así se dormía...

 **Tom:** No había manera de que se durmiera. Al final me acabó entrando sueño a mi.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Fijo que estos capullos la han tenido todo el día dormida... Ya verás, va a tardar la vida en dormirse.

 **Tom:** Hay que cansarla -dije cogiéndola- No te di el regalo de Venecia, enana -saqué una marioneta.

 **Bill:** Miré embobado cómo Tom movía la marioneta, captando absolutamente toda la atención de la niña. Era flipante.

 **Tom:** Moví la marioneta y empecé a cantar una canción graciosa. Pero la única que me sabía era la de "Tiene nombres mil el miembro viril".

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -me miró con cara de niño bueno.- Yo canto y tú mueves la marioneta.

 **Tom:** Vaaaaaale -suspiré y Bill empezó a cantar una canción de un barco que no sabía navegar- ¿Y esa mierda es mejor que la del miembro viril? -la niña de empezó a reír al oír mi tono.

 **Bill:** Para una niña, sí. ¿O qué quieres, que se enamore de las pollas antes del medio año?

 **Tom:** Oye pues yo es la primera canción que aprendí y estoy perfectamente.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos. No tenía ganas de movidas...

 **Tom:** Hala, a ver, enseñame alguna soplapollez de esas.

 **Bill:** No, ya no voy a cantar más. -dije yendo a por agua.

 **Tom:** Como la canción de mierda del puto barco era igual todo el rato, me la había aprendido, así que empecé a cantarla moviendo la marioneta.

 **Bill:** Me senté al lado de la niña con un zumo y me dediqué a mirar a Tom, que cantaba una y otra vez la canción del barquito. Sara parecía empezar a aburrirse, porque empezó a bostezar.

 **Tom:** Mira el lado bueno. Si le cantas todo el rato la misma canción, se aburre -volví a cantar la puta canción del barquito.

 **Bill:** Al final, tuve que cogerla porque se iba a caer. Tom volvió a cantar la canción y por fin, Sara se durmió. Estuve un ratito con ella en brazos, hasta que me aseguré de que no iba a despertarse.- Voy arriba, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Recojo esto y voy- Subí a los cinco minutos y me quedé en gayumbos. Me tiré a la cama. Bill estaba ahí. Le pegué a mi- Oye... Hoy no te he ordenado nada. ¿Empiezas a ser mi esclavo mañana? -pregunté por si colaba- Tengo demasiado sueño para follar.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Como quieras, nene. -le di un piquito.

 **Tom:** Asentí bostezando y le apreté a mi- Pues buenas noches, princesa.

 **Bill:** Descansa... -me quedé dormido casi en seguida, pero me desperté varias veces. No dejaba de soñar con lo ocurrido en la cárcel. Por suerte, no desperté a Tom...

 **Tom:** Hostia puta -me desperté sobresaltado pegando un puñetazo al aire que no le di a Bill de milagro. Bill se despertó asustado.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a la pared, muy asustado. No entendía qué pasaba, pero mi conciencia no me decía nada bueno.

 **Tom:** Miré a mi alrededor y vi dónde estaba y que Patrick no se me había lanzado. Suspiré aliviado. La niña se echó a llorar. Esta situación me sonaba y Bill parecía asustado así que esperé a que él fuera a por ella pero como no reaccionaba, me tuve que levantar yo.

 **Bill:** Vi a Tom cogiendo a la niña, pero no me vi capaz de detenerle, o levantarme yo. Sara me miraba muy nerviosa y echaba los bracitos hacia mí para que la cogiese.

 **Tom:** Se la tendí a Bill, pero él no la cogía. Ella lloraba. La tumbé en la cama y para calmarla le empecé a hacer pedorretas en la tripa. Dejó de llorar y se echó a reír. Cuando se calmó, volvió a bostezar y la dejé en la cuna ya dormida otra vez. Le toqué a Bill la pierna que seguía sin reaccionar.

 **Bill:** Le miré fijamente.- Ha sido por lo de esta tarde, ¿verdad? Me intentado pegar por eso. -antes de que dijera nada, cogí a Sara y me fui al estudio.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado. En cuanto reaccioné fui a por él- Que no, que he soñado que Patrick me besaba y le he pegado un puñetazo en sueños y me he despertado sobresaltado y resulta que lo he pegado al aire. Te juro que no te quería pegar. Es más, me ofende bastante que pienses que te voy a dar una hostia gratuita cuando nos hemos ido a dormir de buenas. Y por lo de esta tarde ni se me ocurriría pegarte una hostia.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué quieres que piense? Me he despertado porque has gritado y casi me revientas las narices. -respondí con las manos temblorosas. Estaba muy asustado.

 **Tom:** ¿Y no crees que si me hubiera cabreado lo suficiente como para hostiarte te hubiera pegado en el momento en el que me hubiera cabreado? ¿A qué venía pegarte en mitad de la noche a lo loco habiendo estado antes a buenas? ¿Y por qué según tú debería estar cabreado? Porque te juro que no se me ocurre ningún motivo.

 **Bill:** ¡Yo tampoco lo sé! Pero has gritado muy fuerte, y casi me pegas y yo esta tarde te he hecho... -me senté con la espalda pegada a la pared, sollozando.

 **Tom:** Esta tarde no me has hecho nada. Ni malo, ni que no quisiera -dije más calmado- ¿Me puedo acercar? -asintió tembloroso y me senté a su lado acariciándole- He soñado que Patrick me besaba y le he pegado un puñetazo en sueños. Y si te hubiera dado sin querer me sentiría como la mayor mierda del mundo.

 **Bill:** Me encogí rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos y sollocé.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Princesa - le pasé el brazo por la espalda apretándole a mi- Te juro que no te he pretendido pegar. Y perdón por haberte asustado.

 **Bill:** Asentí entre sollozos.- No pasa nada... Es que estoy muy sensiblón últimamente.

 **Tom:** Anda, calma. Y esta tarde no me has hecho nada malo ni que yo no quisiera -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -susurré todavía llorando.

 **Tom:** Te lo juro por ti y por la niña, que sois lo que más quiero -le besé el pelo- Quería y me ha encantado.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Si él lo decía, sería cierto... Alcé la cabeza y junté nuestras frentes, calmándome al sentir su aliento contra mis labios.

 **Tom:** Le besé con cuidado- Vámonos a la cama, anda.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me levanté despacito. Fuimos de la mano hasta la cama y le abracé para dormir.- Siento mucho todo lo que he he dicho...

 **Tom:** No pasa nada, estabas asustado -le besé la frente.

 **Bill:** Aun así... -desvié la mirada y le di la espalda para que me abrazase.

 **Tom:** Yo no estoy enfadado, así que olvídate y duerme -sabía que iba a tener pesadillas así que decidí no dormir más para velarle.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pero si te duermes tú también. No quiero que tengas ojeras mañana.

 **Tom:** Cuando te duermas, me dormiré -mentí.

 **Bill:** Me puse de cara a él y vi que mentía.- Duerme, por favor... No me perdonaría que no durmieras.

 **Tom:** Vale, pero si me prometes que si tienes una pesadilla, me vas a despertar.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Te lo prometo, pero duerme...

 **Tom:** Vale -le besé y esperé a que durmiera para dormirme yo.

 **Bill:** Dormí toda la noche del tirón. Sonó el despertador, pero no tenía ganas de ir a clase, así que lo apagué sin mirar siquiera si Tom estaba despierto.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso- Me jode muchísimo, pero el profesor no puede faltar -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si el profesor dice que está enfermo? -pregunté sin abrir los ojos. Tenía una jaqueca de la hostia.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Llamé al rector- Tengo un gripazo de la hostia. No puedo ir. 

-Vale... Ya doy aviso -colgué.

-A la mierda -me giré y me volví a dormir.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Pero abrázame... -susurré. Pero ya estaba dormido... Sonreí y le abracé yo para dormir.

 **Tom:** Me desperté más tarde. Miré el reloj y eran las cuatro de la tarde. La cama estaba vacía. Me bajé abajo.

 **Bill:** Me había bajado a cuidar a la niña, que al final iba a despertar a Tom con su manía de chillar si nos tenía cerca. Estaba empanadísimo jugando con ella, cuando Tom bajó.- Hola, amor... ¿Has descansado?

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Cómo éstas?

 **Bill:** Agotado. Esta pedorrilla me tiene desde las diez en pie. -como si me hubiera entendido, Sara se echó a reír.

 **Tom:** La madre que la parió -dije dejándome caer.

 **Bill:** Esa se ha largado a clase. Me he asegurado de que diga que estamos malos. -le besé el hombro.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Sabes que al final se ligó las trompas de verdad?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Me lo contó hace un par de días... Yo creo que no debería haberlo hecho. Posiblemente se arrepienta en el futuro.

 **Tom:** O no... La gente tiene la costumbre de presuponer que si una mujer joven no quiere hijos cambiará de idea. Como si no supieran lo que quieren o como si por no tener instinto maternal fueran menos mujeres. Anna tiene suficiente cabeza para saber lo que quiere. Y ella lo tenía claro. Yo creo que ha hecho bien.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si Patrick en un futuro le dice que quiere tener hijos? ¿Y si ella sí entra en ese porcentaje que luego se arrepiente? Y no te líes, que sé perfectamente que ella es toda una mujer, sólo digo que es demasiado joven. -me indigné por sus presuposiciones y me fui a la cocina. Estaba cabreado e iba a preparar algo. ¿Que YO pensaba que la madre de MI niña era menos mujer? Era una gilipollez como una catedral.

 **Tom:** Que yo sepa los hijos son decisión de dos no de uno. Y si ella no lo quiere bajo ningún concepto, no hay más que hablar. Y no digo que tú pienses así, digo que la gente lo hace. Y yo creo que ha hecho bien.

 **Bill:** Déjalo, Tom. Estás tan obcecado en tus ideas que no me entiendes. Y me parece bien si la apoyas, pero yo ya se lo dije el otro día. En mi opinión, era demasiado joven. La gente cambia, Tom. -dije pensando en mí e incluso en él mismo.

 **Tom:** No lo creo. La gente es igual siempre. Puede cambiar algún detalle, algún comportamiento, pero la esencia no cambia.

 **Bill:** Pues yo no lo veo así. -dije sin mirarle.- Si me hubieras conocido antes, lo habrías visto. Y si piensas en ti, puedes comprobarlo también. -me agaché a buscar la mermelada de frambuesa. Había decidido hacer tarta de queso.

 **Tom:** Yo no he cambiado. Sigo siendo el mismo hijo de puta de siempre. ¿Que soy más cariñoso con quienes quiero? Vale ¿Que me dejo porcular? También. ¿Pero en qué más? En nada...

 **Bill:** Si tú lo dices... -dije harto de su cabezonería. Saqué la receta de un libro y empecé a mezclar las cosas. Sara estaba en la cuna, tranquilita.

 **Tom:** ¿En qué más he cambiado, según tú? -me apoyé en el umbral con chulería.

 **Bill:** En nada, Tom. En absolutamente nada. Sigues siendo el mismo chulo cabrón que me secuestró. -dije con condescendencia para ver si se callaba.

 **Tom:** No me des la razón como a los tontos... -le dije ya poniéndome serio.

 **Bill:** No lo hago. -seguí mezclando. Sara empezó a protestar y me puse a hacerle el biberón.

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza y salí molesto.

 **Bill:** Di de comer a Sara y luego seguí a lo mío. Cuando acabé, me senté en el mismo sofá que Tom, sólo que apartado, y me puse a jugar con Sara. Ella chillaba y reía, y me daban ganas de comérmela a besos.

 **Tom:** Me voy a trabajar -dije subiendo a vestirme.

 **Bill:** Pues muy bien. -dormí a Sara en lo que Tom se vestía y me puse a pintar una de las paredes del salón. Me apetecía decorarla, y como era azul, me puse a pintarla con formas moradas y negras.

 **Tom:** Me puse a torturar a los hijos de puta y les hice violarse entre ellos para vengar a Bill. Al rato vinieron los chicos y seguimos a lo nuestro.

 **Bill:** Ya casi había terminado de pintar la parte inferior de la pared, cuando Tom volvió a casa. No le había dicho lo de la pared, ni le había pedido permiso siquiera. De todos modos, no creía que le fuera a importar.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando la pared. En realidad me la pelaba pero como estaba de mala hostia estaba seguro que lo había hecho sin avisar por joderme- ¡Me cago en tu puta madre!

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote y le miré sorprendido. Sara nos miraba inquieta.- ¿Pero qué te pasa? -pregunté sin alzar la voz, para no alterar a Sara.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero tú te crees que es normal pintar la puta pared sin decir nada? -dije cabreado.

 **Bill:** Pensé que no te importaría... -susurré asustado por su tono.

 **Tom:** Y no me importa, pero podías avisar -dije cabreado- ¿O qué mierda pasa, que lo haces por tocar los cojones?

 **Bill:** Abrí la boca, flipado.- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

 **Tom:** La madre que me parió -dije sentándome en el sofá y respirando hondo. Estuve unos minutos en silencio pensando- Me gusta lo que has pintado -dije de repente- Es muy bonito.

 **Bill:** Pues voy a quitarlo. -sin que pudiera detenerme, cogí aguarrás y eliminé los dibujos. Luego pinté la pared de azul, dejándola como al principio.

 **Tom:** Me giré y vi la pared otra vez azul- ¿Pero porqué mierda lo borras? ¡Si te he dicho queme gustaba! -dije otra vez cabreado.

 **Bill:** Pero a mí no. -dije intentando que mi voz sonara firme. Fui a la cocina a guardar los botes de pintura y el aguarrás.

 **Tom:** Ya no sabes qué hacer con tal de tocar los cojones -dije cabreado.

 **Bill:** ¡No! El que no sabe eres tú. Todo el puto día contradiciéndote y tocando la polla. -cogí a Sara en brazos.

 **Tom:** No te arranco la cabeza a hostias porque tienes a la niña en brazos -dije poniéndole caras a la niña para que no supiera que discutíamos.

 **Bill:** Sara estaba inquieta, notaba que algo no iba bien y hacía pucheros.- Eres un pesado con las putas amenazas, eh...

 **Tom:** Y más que lo voy a ser. Me voy a dar un paseo. Y tú deberías estudiar. Mañana tienes examen y he puesto el examen a joder -en realidad no lo había puesto a joder, pero lo iba a cambiar.

 **Bill:** No deberías haberte molestado. No voy a ir. -solté con toda mi bordería.

 **Tom:** Pues no vengas, irás directo a septiembre -me fui y cerré la puerta. Me pasé toda la noche sin pasar por casa y fui a clase sin dormir. Bill no se presentó y yo estaba cabreadísimo. Le mandé un un mensaje "Directo a Septiembre. Por la puerta grande".


	9. Enfado y primeras palabras

**Bill:** Estaba secando a Sara después de bañarla cuando me llegó un mensaje de Tom. Según lo leí me eché a llorar. Jamás había suspendido una asignatura, y me estaba sintiendo fatal. Sara se echó a mis brazos, como si intentara consolarme.- Mi niña... Eres la cosa más bonita del mundo, ¿sabes? -no pude evitar sollozar. Entre lágrimas, la vestí y me senté con ella en el sofá. Intenté jugar, pero no estaba de humor y acabé apretándola contra mí mientras me deshacía en sollozos.

 **Tom:** Volví a casa queriendo dormir y me encontré una imagen que me partió el alma- Princesa... -susurré de repente destrozado.

 **Bill:** No me mires. -me giré. Sara empezó a hacer pucheros y me hundí más aún.- No, muñeca... -me sequé las lágrimas.- Mira, papi está bien... No llores, bonita. -sonreí y me imitó.- Eso es, mi amor...

 **Tom:** Me senté con él pero me daba la espalda. Seguro que lloraba por lo del examen, pero quería comprobarlo- ¿Por qué lloras?

 **Bill:** Porque me gusta llorar. -no quería decirle que era por el examen. Sara se metió las manos en la boca. Sin decirle nada, se las quité y le puse el chupete.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Bueno, no me lo cuentes si no quieres. -Era por el examen fijo. Le eché el pelo para atrás. Me seguía dando la espalda- ¿Te hago mañana el examen? ¿O el lunes?

 **Bill:** No le respondí porque me dieron ganas de llorar otra vez. Solté a Sara en la cuna y me fui a la cocina. Estaba destrozado. Cogí el pastel de queso del día anterior y me puse a devorarlo. No tenía hambre, pero la comida me calmaba los nervios.

 **Tom:** Le quité el resto del pastel- Te va a sentar mal -le di las manos y me agaché hasta su altura, ya que estaba sentado- Lo siento. No te debería haber dicho lo que te dije, ni haberme enfadado, ni haberme ido, ni haberme vuelto a enfadar e ir otra vez. Ha sido todo mi culpa. Lo siento muchísimo. Y... La pared me gustaba mucho, me da pena que lo borraras. No estás suspendido. Dime cuándo quieres que te haga el examen y perdóname.

 **Bill:** Miré el pastel. Quería comer más...- No te disculpes. -susurré sin quitar los ojos del pastel.- Dame la tarta. Quiero más.

 **Tom:** Me disculpo porque la he cagado. Y te la doy pero si comes despacio.

 **Bill:** Dámela... -susurré sin mirarle. Me sentía fatal, y quería comer. Además no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara, sobre todo porque todo era mi culpa.

 **Tom:** Mírame.

 **Bill:** Dame la tarta... -empezaron a temblarme las manos.

 **Tom:** No -negué- Si te la doy, la vas a engullir y te va a sentar mal. Te la doy si comes despacio.

 **Bill:** Solté una de sus manos y estiré el brazo hacia la tarta.

 **Tom:** Me adelanté- Bill, por favor. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mi.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos llorosos. Cada vez me temblaban más las manos.- Por favor... Dámela.

 **Tom:** No te estoy diciendo que no comas, te estoy diciendo que lo hagas despacio -le dije mirándole a los ojos serio y con bastante pena.

 **Bill:** Tom... La necesito... -bajé la mirada y se me cayeron las primeras lágrimas. Estaba muy agobiado y deprimido.

 **Tom:** La dejé en la encimera, agarré a Bill de la cintura y le besé.

 **Bill:** Lloré más aún cuando me besó. Seguía sintiéndome fatal y no podía casi hablar.

 **Tom:** Le arrastré hasta el sofá alejándolo de la tarta y le hice sentarse encima mío y le abracé. Enterró la cara en mi cuello. Le acaricié el pelo para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Necesito comer algo... Por favor. Déjame comer. -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Con una condición. Te lo tienes que comer desde mi boca -se me ocurrió.

 **Bill:** No. No me vas a dejar comer. -seguía llorando sin parar. Sara me miraba desde la cuna haciendo pucheros.- No, pequeña... -me separé de Tom y la cogí.- No me llores, mi niña... Papi está bien... No me llores...

 **Tom:** Me tuve que controlar. Vale que ayer la cagué yo en todo. Pero hoy Bill tenía una hostia que lo flipas.

 **Bill:** Me senté en las piernas de Tom con la niña en brazos. Seguía haciendo pucheros y me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.- Ayúdame... No consigo que se calme.

 **Tom:** Saqué una marioneta que no le había enseñado y se volvió loca con ella. Estaba estirando los brazos hacia la marioneta y se la tendí. La dejé en la cuna y se quedó ignorándonos con el muñeco.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias... -susurré y le abracé con fuerza. Estaba más tranquilo ya. Me aparté y le miré directamente a los ojos.- Lo siento mucho... No debería haber montado semejante espectáculo. Soy gilipollas.

 **Tom:** El que la cagué fui yo. Lo de ayer fue culpa mía. Soy yo quien tiene que pedirte perdón.

 **Bill:** Pero yo tendría que haber ido al examen, y no tendía que haber llorado por pagar luego las consecuencias. -suspiré. Intentaba no agobiarme para no lanzarme otra vez a por comida.

 **Tom:** Eh, tranquilo. No tenías que haber ido porque te he puesto uno a mala hostia por joder. Te he puesto unos ejercicios que son de nivel de conservatorio y que yo no sé hacer sólo porque estaba cabreado contigo. Y no tenía derecho a perjudicar tus notas sólo por haber discutido y menos aún cuando quien la cagó fui yo. Has hecho bien en no ir y no vas a ir a Septiembre. Te lo voy a hacer, pero te haré uno normal. Así que ya me dirás cuándo quieres -le acaricié- Y de verdad que lo siento.

 **Bill:** Le besé con intensidad.- ¿De verdad no voy a ir a septiembre?

 **Tom:** De verdad -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Lo siento mucho, Tom... He sido un idiota.

 **Tom:** No ha sido tu culpa, la he cagado yo.

 **Bill:** No. Hemos sido los dos... -suspiré.- Yo ya te he perdonado. ¿Me perdonas tú?

 **Tom:** Ya te he dicho que no hiciste nada. Oye, ¿podrás pintar otra vez lo de la pared? A mi me gustaba...

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pero luego... Ahora no me siento inspirado. Además, se me ha ocurrido una idea genial... Pero no sé qué te va a parecer a ti.

 **Tom:** ¿Cual? -dije curioso.

 **Bill:** Pintarnos a nosotros. Una de las fotos que nos hicimos en el estudio de Venecia.

 **Tom:** Es una idea genial. Pinta lo que quieras. No hace falta que me pidas permiso ni nada si quieres pintar algo. Ayer pensaba que lo hiciste por joder, pero en realidad que pintes la pared no me importa.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué querría joder con eso? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Tom:** No lo sé. Pero como me fui enfadado, pensaba que lo habías hecho a malas. Da igual, estaba enfadado y veía fantasmas donde no los había. Fui un imbécil.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Yo te provoqué. -le besé con dulzura. Ahora que llevaba un rato sin comer, me dolía un poco el estómago.

 **Tom:** Olvídalo, ¿vale? Y lo siento, de verdad. Vamos a comer -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** No tengo hambre... Te espero aquí, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? Pues da igual, tengo más sueño que hambre.

 **Bill:** No, ve a comer y yo te espero arriba para dormir, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** No, no, vamos -cogí a la niña.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le seguí hasta el cuarto. Dejó a Sara en la cuna y nos tumbamos en la cama. Estaba realmente agotado.

 **Tom:** Le apreté contra mi y me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Intenté dormirme, pero me dolía mucho la cabeza. Estuve pensando en cómo iba a pintar la pared hasta que sentí a Tom despertarse.

 **Tom:** Apreté a Bill contra mi y me hice el dormido.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le besé la nariz.- Sé que estás despierto, tonto. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Mentira -oculté una sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que abras tus maravillosos ojos, amo?

 **Tom:** Desnúdate -bromeé riéndome.

 **Bill:** Vale, amo... -le besé y me saqué la camiseta. Tom me miraba con una cara un poco rara.

 **Tom:** Era una mezcla entre que debía decirle que era broma y que no quería decírselo- Era broma, pero si te quieres desnudar igual...

 **Bill:** Le lamí los labios y me revolví un poco por la cama. Sin dejar que se pegara a mí, le enseñé el pantalón y el bóxer y luego los tiré por ahí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me lancé a por él, que con una sonrisilla de lado no se destapaba ni me dejaba verle. Le agarré del cuello y le besé con intensidad.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso, y cuando vi que iba a tumbarse encima de mí para sobarme bien a gusto, me aparté.- Amo... Tu hija está ahí al lado... Ten cuidado.

 **Tom:** Hice un puchero y me la llevé a abajo poniendo el walkie.

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír cuando le vi volver y encender el walkie. Me sonrió y fue a desarroparme- Pero, amo... Si me destapo, tendré frío... Métete conmigo...

 **Tom:** Me reí y me metí con él, me quité la ropa, pero tampoco le dejé verme- Si el amo no ve al esclavo, el esclavo no ve al amo -le lamí la boca.

 **Bill:** Pero, amo... Tengo que verle para adivinar qué le gusta...

 **Tom:** En ese caso... -nos destapé a los dos de golpe y me empecé a relamer al ver a Bill. Intentó taparse de nuevo pero no le dejé- No -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Amo... Tengo frío... -susurré tiritando. Y no fingía. Con ropa se estaba genial, pero sin ella...

 **Tom:** Nos tapé pero me subí encima suyo y me empecé a restregar.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Amo... Así... -joder. Se me había puesto durísima, y eso que Tom no había hecho apenas nada...

 **Tom:** Me llené los dedos de lubricante y le metí dos sin que se lo esperara.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Mete más... -supliqué gritando. Se movía de forma muy brusca, y me volvía loco.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y como un bruto, en seguida cambié los dedos por mi polla.

 **Bill:** Me retorcí por el dolor y le clavé las uñas.- Duele... -me quejé.

 **Tom:** Me paré y le besé para que se calmara y acostumbrara.

 **Bill:** Estuvo un poquito besándome, hasta que ya me sentí bien y rompí el beso.- Dame ya... Muy fuerte, amo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y le hice abrirse más de piernas. Le penetré con fuerza, como me había pedido.

 **Bill:** Aaah... -iba a pedirle más fuerza, pero sus labios me hicieron callar al posarse en los míos.

 **Tom:** Puse sus piernas encima de mis hombros para llegar más a adentro.

 **Bill:** Le clavé las uñas en el muslo muerto de gusto y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Le agarré el culo para apretarlo en torno a mi polla.

 **Bill:** Hundí un poco más las uñas en su piel y me corrí de repente con un grito muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Salí de él besándole con intensidad y me tumbé a su lado.

 **Bill:** Le hice ponerse bocarriba y me llevé su polla a la boca para que se corriera.

 **Tom:** Reventé en su boca muerto de gusto y me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Subí y le hice hacer lo que él me había hecho otras veces: le besé y tuvo que tragar parte de su semen.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y al apartarnos dije jadeando- Esas cosas... No son propias... De un esclavo. Podría castigarte -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sólo quería que vieras lo rico que sabes, amo... -le dije con cara de guarro.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé- Te prefiero a ti.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti. -dije como si fuera obvio. Le besé de forma sucia.- Fóllame en la ducha, amo... O en el jacuzzi, donde prefieras.

 **Tom:** Le cogí enrollando sus piernas a mi alrededor y cogí el walkie por si acaso y fuimos hasta el baño. Encendí la ducha para no tener que esperar a que el jacuzzi se llenara y nos metí dentro.

 **Bill:** Amo... Hazlo fuerte... -le besé y me acordé de que había un vibrador en la ducha. A tientas, lo cogí.- ¿A quién se lo meto, amo?

 **Tom:** Me sorprendí de sus palabras, pero aproveché su mirada de vicio- A mi -dije devorándole.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos, y aunque me puso un poquito nervioso, empecé a dilatarle. Me acordé de lo del otro día en el jacuzzi, y me alteré un poco. No quería ponerme lloroso otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le besé con ansia y entre gemidos (para mi desgracia), dije- ¿Quieres parar?

 **Bill:** Me rayé.- ¿Quieres tú? -joder.... Ya la había cagado.

 **Tom:** Yo... Aaaah... No. Pero... ¿Tú? Joder -grité de placer.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro que no? -estaba más tranquilo, pero no lo suficiente como para que se me pusiera dura del todo.

 **Tom:** Aaaah -me apoyé en la pared- Segurísimo.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué hago, amo? -pregunté en un susurro. No era que no supiera, pero necesitaba que me ayudara para sentirme menos incómodo.

 **Tom:** Quería que me follara, pero igual era muy precipitado. Así que a pesar de que me seguía dando vergüenza, le dije- Méteme el vibrador.

 **Bill:** Asentí como un idiota e hice lo que me dijo. Su grito de placer hizo que se me pusiera como una piedra.

 **Tom:** Ah... Dios... Bill, fóllame tú -pedí entre gritos.

 **Bill:** Estaba nervioso, pero no me negué. Le saqué el vibrador con cuidado y lo sustituí por mi polla.- Si te duele... Me avisas...

 **Tom:** Más fuerte -pedí gritando.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y obedecí. No me sentía tan mal como las primeras veces, pero aun así no estaba bien del todo. Intenté disimularlo.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a masturbar hasta que reventé con un gemido. Bill embistió una vez más y reventó en mi.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunté en un susurro cuando salí de él.

 **Tom:** Le atraje hacia mi y le besé intensamente- Perfectamente. ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** Bien... Creo. -dije un poco distraído. Volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a lavar el pelo para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y cuando salimos, Sara se echó a llorar.- ¿Quieres bajar tú a por ella?

 **Tom:** Como quieras -me medio sequé, me enrollé la toalla en la cintura, bajé a la niña y tras atenderla, subí con ella.

 **Bill:** Me sequé lo justo y me puse el pijama justo llegó Tom con la niña.- Amo... Tráela. -pedí con una enorme sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Se la tendí y acabé de secarme y de vestirme. Como ya parecía costumbre, le sequé a Bill el pelo y me obligó a mi a hacerlo.

 **Bill:** Es que no quiero que te me pongas malo... -expliqué para que se ablandara y me hiciese caso.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y me reí- Pues secámelo tú, esclavo -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Vale... -sonreí y cogí una toalla y el secador. Tardé un buen rato, pero se lo dejé perfectamente seco.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Muy bien -le tomé del mentón y le besé. Me estiré y me tumbé en la cama- ¿Cómo llevas el examen? -le pregunté acordándome de repente- ¿Cuándo te lo pongo?

 **Bill:** ¿Puede ser el lunes? -pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado para que supiera que estaba de broma y dije- No, mañana -pero no pilló la broma y se empezó a poner nervioso.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... Si lo hago mañana, me quedará... -se me aguaron los ojos sólo de pensarlo.

 **Tom:** Que era broma... Claro que te lo pongo el lunes.

 **Bill:** Tonto... -sonreí de lado.- Gracias... -le besé con dulzura y luego me levanté a por la niña.

 **Tom:** De nada -le agarré el culo.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí y volví a la cama con Sara que nos miraba sonriendo.- Se le va a salir la sonrisa de la cara. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso y empezó a gritar riéndose.

 **Bill:** Se nota que te adora, eh... Conmigo no se pone así de contenta. -dije fingiendo picarme.

 **Tom:** Sí que se pone. Lo que pasa que yo le hago más gracia. Pero si tú no estás te echa más de menos que a mi -aseguré.

 **Bill:** No creo... Mira qué cara. Te adora, se nota.

 **Tom:** Y a ti. Lo que pasa que eres tonto y no te valoras lo suficiente.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. No tenía ganas de movidas.- Como sea, es preciosa.

 **Tom:** Sí... ¿Cenamos hoy fuera? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Si te apetece.... Por mí, vale.

 **Tom:** Ponte guapo... No hace falta ni que te vistas.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Y si la gente me mira? Mejor me visto.

 **Tom:** Es verdad, no quiero compartir tu belleza con el mundo -dije fingiendo indignarme.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Entonces me visto?

 **Tom:** Evidentemente, pero ya.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si hacemos primero cosas divertidas de estas que se hacen sin ropa? -le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿No te cansas princesa? -tiré de él hacia mi.

 **Bill:** Pues no. Estás demasiado bueno. -le besé de forma sucísima.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Sara estaba en la cuna- Mmm... Ponte de gato -me relamí- Es una orden. Mientras bajo a Sara.

 **Bill:** Asentí muy excitado y me puse las orejas. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que si me ponía el traje... Tendría que follarme yo a Tom. Me quedé con el rabo de gato en la mano, sin saber qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Subí y vi a Bill dudoso. Tiré el rabo a la mierda y le besé.

 **Bill:** Lo siento mucho... -susurré cuando se separó de mí.

 **Tom:** Negué y le volví a besar. No había caído en el pequeño detalle- Vamos, cómeme gatito.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado. Desde luego, mi marido era el mejor del mundo.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Y yo.

 **Bill:** Me lancé a su boca otra vez y le arrastré a la cama.- Fóllame, amo...

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos en la boca para que chupara.

 **Bill:** Primero imité una mamada y luego los ensalivé bien.- ¿Así están bien?

 **Tom:** Sin responder, bajé la mano a su culo y metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Joder, amo... -gemí muerto de gusto y abrí más las piernas.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo con algo de saña y di un azote jugando con mis dedos en él.

 **Bill:** Grité de placer (aunque me dio vergüenza) y me restregué contra él.

 **Tom:** Le lamí la boca con vicio y le penetré.

 **Bill:** Chillé y le clavé las uñas. Iba a embestirme de nuevo, pero le hice parar.- Amo... Déjame a mí... -empecé a dar pequeños saltitos sobre su polla.

 **Tom:** Ahh Dios -le dejé que siguiera saltando.

 **Bill:** Abrí mucho las piernas y bajo su atenta mirada, empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Me quedé babeando ante semejante imagen.

 **Bill:** Vi su cara y sonriendo de lado empecé a gemir la palabra "amo" pero sin dejar de moverme.

 **Tom:** Dios, cómo me ponía que me llamara amo. Estaba a punto de reventar.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad y reventé en su estómago con un grito.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas y se la clavé de golpe una última vez reventando en él.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer a su lado y le abracé. Estaba rendido, pero muy satisfecho.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Eres mi gato favorito -como si los hubiera invocado aparecieron Kashimira y los otros gatos.

 **Bill:** En serio, ¿cómo lo haces? -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** No lo sé, pero cada vez que los nombro aparecen. Y no, no me miréis así. Bill sigue siendo mi gato favorito.

 **Bill:** Me reí y Kashimira se subió a mi pecho, relajada.

 **Tom:** El pequeño Bill empezó a lamerme la cara- Con la de días que llevabais sin venir, justo ahora que nos vamos venís... Qué gorda que está Kashimira, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Me fijé y abrí los ojos a tope.- Tom... Esa barriga es de embarazada... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Joder, no pierde el tiempo. Al final vamos a ser los locos de los gatos -dije mirándole la tripa.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero los locos de unos gatos preciosos.

 **Tom:** Eso sí. Tú el primero. ¿Y tú qué has hecho por ahí, guarrilla? -dije acariciando a la gata.

 **Bill:** Ella le miró con total indiferencia y se acurrucó más contra mí.- ¿Y ahora qué hago? Me da pena quitarla...

 **Tom:** Traje comida para la gata y se quitó de encima.

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír.- Buen sistema, sí señor... ¿Entonces me visto y cenamos fuera?

 **Tom:** Por supuesto -le besé.

 **Bill:** Le hice abrazarme por la espalda y me puse a rebuscar en el armario, mirando a ver qué podía ponerme.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar el cuello por detrás- Ponte cualquier cosa. Te quedará bien.

 **Bill:** Pero no quiero ir bien. Yo quiero ir perfecto. -repliqué suspirando.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Tu siempre vas perfecto.

 **Bill:** Pero porque a ti te gusto vaya como vaya. -repliqué con tono de creído.

 **Tom:** Ya... Pero porque eres perfecto.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y sin decirle nada seguí buscando ropa.

 **Tom:** Me aparté para observarle vestirse.

 **Bill:** Fingí que no me moría de vergüenza al tenerle ahí, observándome. Me vestí de gris y negro y me maquillé.- ¿Vamos a llevar a la peque a cenar, o se la llevamos a su abuela?

 **Tom:** ¿Nos la traemos? -pregunté sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 **Bill:** Si nos la llevamos, tendremos que ir a un sitio "familiar"... No creo que nos dejen entrar en cualquier parte con ella.

 **Tom:** Bueno, los chicos mañana se van de viaje y se llevan a Mariah y me han pedido si nos podemos quedar unos días con los enanos. Les podemos pedir que se queden ahora a Sara y que mañana nos los traigan a todos -expliqué- Por cierto, creo que no te he contado eso último. Es que se me ha olvidado. Me lo pidieron ayer y como estábamos enfadados, me olvidé. De todos modos tú no te preocupes, tienes que estudiar para el examen del lunes. Les cuido yo, que aquí donde me ves, me apaño.

 **Bill:** Puedo estudiar y ayudarte... Paso muy poco tiempo con Sara y los otros peques. Desde que estuve encerrado... -suspiré. Aún me costaba hablar de ese tema. Era como una herida que no iba a cerrarse ni de coña.

 **Tom:** Yo puedo sólo. Si vienes, que sea porque te apetezca -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Ya te lo he dicho. Voy porque he pasado muy poco tiempo con ellos. -intenté que no se preocupara.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza- Anda, vamos a dejarles a la niña y vámonos a cenar a un sitio caro.

 **Bill:** Vale... Pero otro día, nos vamos a cenar a algún sitio con ella. -le besé con dulzura. Necesitaba que fuera mimoso.

 **Tom:** La próxima vez -le apreté contra mi.

 **Bill:** Vale... -me dio la mano para bajar, y por un momento tuve ganas de pedirle que nos quedásemos en casa, pero se le veía con tantas ganas que preparé las cosas para llevar a Sara a casa de los chicos.

 **Tom:** Le dejé muy pegado a mi todo el rato. Se le notaba mal- Oye, ¿seguro que te apetece ir?

 **Bill:** Sí... -le besé.- Anda, vamos a cenar.

 **Tom:** Asentí no muy convencido.

 **Bill:** Pero sonríe un poquito... Sonriendo me gustas aún más... -le lamí los labios.

 **Tom:** Puedo decirte exactamente lo mismo -le lamí yo los labios.

 **Bill:** Pues yo te sonrío. -le di un suave beso y luego sonreí.- Anda, vamos. Tengo ganas de presumir de marido.

 **Tom:** Pues yo no. No me gusta que la gente mire ni codicie mis cosas -dije abrazándole con medio fingida posesividad.

 **Bill:** Me reí y correspondí a su abrazo.- Anda... Dame el capricho...

 **Tom:** Bueeeeno. Pero porque a ti no te puedo negar nada -le besé la mejilla.

 **Bill:** Ya que me he puesto así de perfecto... -me puse en plan chulo.- Venga, que se nos hace tarde y hay que llevar a Sara con los chicos.

 **Tom:** Se la quedaron sin problema y me monté en el Range Rover- ¿A dónde te llevo?

 **Bill:** A un restaurante caro. De esos que duele incluso leer la carta. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** A sus órdenes, princesa -hice un saludo militar.

 **Bill:** Vamos, tonto, que tengo hambre. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Oye, que el amo aquí soy yo, no me des órdenes -dije arrancando.

 **Bill:** Pero yo soy la princesa. Mando más. -expliqué como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** No, no, tú estos días eres la princesa esclavizada. Unos bárbaros de otro reino han tomado el tuyo y te han secuestrado y ahora su líder es tu amo y tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga y complacerle en todo si no quieres sufrir.

 **Bill:** Pero ese amo me quiere, y no me va a hacer sufrir...

 **Tom:** Cierto, pero las órdenes las da él -le miré sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Pero mientras no me haga sufrir, me vale.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano un segundo, aunque la tuve que apartar para cambiar de marcha.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta tarde de cómo de triste había sonado, así que intenté arreglarlo.- Bueno, una buena mamada también lo arregla, eh.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Si te portas bien -fingí malicia.

 **Bill:** Siempre soy bueno, amo... -me lamí los labios de forma pervertida.

 **Tom:** No me tientes, o pasará algo en los baños del restaurante... -se rió.

 **Bill:** Mejor esperar... Y que pase algo en nuestra casa. -alcé las cejas. No tenía muchas ganas, pero molaba provocarle.

 **Tom:** Pues deja de zorrear, princesa, porque mira -le puse la mano en mi paquete.

 **Bill:** Apreté un poquito y jadeó.- Pues para por ahí... Y seré un buen esclavo para que me lleves a un restaurante caro. O para que me folles fuerte en casa, las dos opciones me valen.

 **Tom:** Si lo haces bien... Serán ambas -dije jugando con mi piercing del labio y aparcando en un callejón oscuro.

 **Bill:** Lo haré de maravilla... -le desabroché los pantalones y sin decirle nada más, me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Enredé mis dedos en su pelo jadeando muerto de placer- Así... Muy... Bien.

 **Bill:** Oírle decir eso me hizo querer esmerarme más aún. Aumenté la velocidad y empecé a sacar la lengua, haciendo que notara mi piercing.

 **Tom:** Joder -grité cuando notaba su piercing presionar mi punta. Bill siguió hasta que reventé.

 **Bill:** Se lo enseñé y me lo tragué.- ¿Me llevas a cenar? -pregunté con voz inocente.

 **Tom:** Claro -le lamí los labios- Aunque podría pensármelo... Falta un "amo" en esa petición...

 **Bill:** Amo... Llévame a cenar... MI amo... -dije sobre sus labios y le besé.

 **Tom:** Así sí -le besé una última vez- Pero ponte el cinturón.

 **Bill:** Claro... -me lo puse y arrancó.

 **Tom:** Llegué a un restaurante carísimo y aparqué ahí cerca (no dejaba ni de coña mi Range Rover a ningún aparcacoches).

 **Bill:** Fuimos de la mano hasta el restaurante. Me parecía demasiado caro, pero no me dejó opción. Casi me arrastraba a la entrada.

 **Tom:** El tío de la puerta era padre de uno que pegué. El muy gilipollas me vino a reclamar y se llevó el también un par de hostias- Una mesa para dos -dije en un tono que no admitía réplica.

-Pero... ¿Tienen reser...? -se calló al ver cómo le miraba y nos llevaron a un mesa en un rincón que pareció encantarle a Bill.

 **Bill:** Fuimos dirigidos a una mesa genial: estaba apartada, pero no demasiado, y se veía todo el exterior. Sonreí encantado.- Tenemos la mejor mesa, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Y aquí te puedes sentar encima mío que nadie nos ve -se le iluminó aún más la vista.

 **Bill:** Cierto... -me senté en sus piernas y le besé la frente.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Le tomé del mentón y le besé con mimo. Le apreté contra mi mientras otro camarero asustado nos tomaba nota.

 **Bill:** Pedimos una cena un poco variada y cuando se fue el camarero, junté mi boca con la de Tom.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la nuca y profundicé el beso.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra sus labios y me pegué más a su cuerpo. Se oyó entonces un carraspeo y vimos a un camarero muy sonrojado que traía el primer plato. Me puse casi tan rojo como él.

 **Tom:** Dejó los platos y se fue corriendo. Le di un último beso y empezamos a comer.

 **Bill:** La comida esta de pijos no está mala, pero tú sabes mejor.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le lamí el cuello- Me gustas tú más.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me mordí el labio.- Anda, vamos a comer... No quiero que nos echen por montar un numerito en el baño.

 **Tom:** No nos echarían -aseguré- Están todos los pijos cagados.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Temen que el malvado Tom y el loco Bill les haga algo.

 **Tom:** El malvado Bill es más pacífico... Pero... Si se enfada... Es de temer -dije de manera exagerada aunque llevará razón.

 **Bill:** Tampoco es tanto... El malvado Tom es de armas tomar, da mucho más miedo y es mucho más follable.

 **Tom:** Lo de más follable es discutible y susceptible a opiniones. En lo de que doy miedo estoy de acuerdo y me encanta. Y tú princesa, si no tuvieras conciencia, serías más peligroso que yo. Porque eres más fuerte que yo y tienes las condiciones idóneas para serlo. Si no lo eres es porque no quieres -dije pinchando con el tenedor.

 **Bill:** No lo creas... No sólo es mi conciencia. Creo. -seguí comiendo en silencio, tranquilo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y eso? -pregunté curioso.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Creo que es algo más bien... Instintivo. Mi instinto me impide hacer daño, al menos de forma consciente. La única vez que realmente sabía lo que hacía, fue cuando... Ya sabes... Los treinta...

 **Tom:** Le noté como entristecerse y le apreté a mi besándole el cuello- Mañana en clase atiende que lo que daremos es importante -le dije cambiando de tema con lo primero que se me ocurrió.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Siempre intento atender. Aunque cuesta un poco con un profe tan sexy...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues no son pocas las veces que te pillo en un renuncio... ¿eh, señor dibujante?

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Casi todos son tuyos... Anna suele decirme que parezco una adolescente mojabragas.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Ah, si? Con que dibujando al profesor... Pues como te pille...

 **Bill:** Le gustarán tanto que me hará una mamada de agradecimiento. -dije con chulería y me terminé mi cena.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le di un beso. Yo ya había acabado- ¿Pedimos postre?

 **Bill:** Depende... ¿Tú cuentas como postre? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Yo soy lo que quieras que sea, princesa -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pues sácame de aquí y vamos a tomarnos el postre a casa...

 **Tom:** Le besé y llamé al camarero para que trajera la cuenta.

 **Bill:** El camarero nos dio el ticket muy nervioso y se quedó esperando en lo que Tom contaba todo el dinero.

 **Tom:** Le dejé el dinero y en seguida salió corriendo. Nos levantamos, recogimos los abrigos y salimos del restaurante.

 **Bill:** Tom me dio la mano cuando salimos y fuimos así al coche.- Si no quieres ir a casa aún, podemos dar una vuelta.

 **Tom:** A mi me da igual. En cuanto lleguemos, te voy a poner a cuatro patas y te voy a follar. Pero si a ti te apetece dar antes un paseo...

 **Bill:** Me reí sin poder evitarlo.- Anda, vamos a casa a follar.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -le apreté a mi.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- La idea es demasiado buena como para pasear.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé el cuello- Vamos -le abrí su puerta del coche para que pasara.

 **Bill:** Me dio un azote cuando subí y se fue riéndose a su asiento.- Eres tonto.

 **Tom:** Le guiñé el ojo y arranqué. Pasamos a por Sara antes de entrar a casa y la dejamos abajo dormida con el walkie encendido.

 **Bill:** Subimos al cuarto y me descalcé.- Entonces... ¿A cuatro patas? -pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Le di un azote- Pero ya... O te castigaré.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro, amo... -le hice caso y le miré con inocencia.- ¿Así bien?

 **Tom:** Me desnudé yo y empecé a besarle. Le besé la espalda y bajé poco a poco hasta que le di un mordisco en el culo. Le metí un dedo para dilatarle.

 **Bill:** Gemí y apreté un poco las sábanas con las manos. Era genial.- Amo... Quiero que me folles fuerte...

 **Tom:** Claro, princesa -le terminé de dilatar y le follé.

 **Bill:** Casi me fallan los brazos por la fuerza que usaba, y no pude evitar chillar muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Vamos, princesa, grita... -le follé aún más fuerte jadeando.

 **Bill:** Hizo lo que me pidió, y no sólo porque él lo quiso, sino porque me estaba matando de placer. Quité una mano del colchón y la llevé a mi polla, masturbándome como un bruto.

 **Tom:** Bill estaba temblando de placer y se corrió cuando se cayó al colchón de boca.

 **Bill:** Me quedé ahí, dejando que Tom diera las últimas embestidas, con el culo totalmente expuesto. Qué vergüenza, coño.

 **Tom:** Reventé en él y salí de él jadeando con cuidado. Me dejé caer a su lado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé por la cintura y sonreí.- Ha sido genial, amo... -le besé.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -sonreí- Voy a subir a Sara -dije cuando recuperé el aliento.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama en lo que subía y justo cuando estaba en la cama, llegó él con Sara, que estaba dormida todavía.

 **Tom:** Mírala qué feliz -la dejé durmiendo en la cuna y me quedé en gayumbos para dormir.

 **Bill:** Es tan bonita... Me encanta. -se metió conmigo y me abrazó.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Anda, vamos a dormir -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches, amor... -le besé la frente y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Al día siguiente, fuimos a clase aunque no tenía ni puta gana y al volver, recogimos a Sara y a Mariola y a Jacob- Vamos putos, que muero de hambre -dije metiéndoles prisa. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a comer.

 **Bill:** Me puse a hacer la comida.- Amor... ¿Te haces cargo de los peques? -pregunté, pero no me respondió. Al ir al salón, vi flipadísimo cómo Tom jugaba con los niños y las marionetas, con la situación totalmente controlada. Era flipante.

 **Tom:** Miré a Bill y sonreí. Estaba como en shock. Le guiñé el ojo y seguí entreteniéndoles.

 **Bill:** Tuve que ir a la cocina para evitar que se me quemara la carne y a poner la mesa. Cuando lo tuve listo volví al salón, aún flipado.- Señor "¿Y si se me cae la niña?", es hora de comer. -dije con tono de burla.

 **Tom:** Le saqué el dedo- Vamos, enanos, a la cuna -tenían además de la cuna de cada uno, una cuna grande donde dejaban a los tres juntos para que jugaran juntos y eso. Dejé a los tres ahí jugando y me senté a comer.

 **Bill:** Me tienes realmente flipado... Y eso que antes tenías miedo... -realmente me había encantado lo que había visto.- Eres el mejor padre de todos.

 **Tom:** Que va. El truco es comportarme con ellos lo más contrario posible a como se comportaba el mío... -me encogí de hombros y empecé a comer- Me encanta.

 **Bill:** Por eso eres tan bueno... No todos pueden hacer eso. Le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me reí encogiéndome de hombros y le besé- Anda, tú estudia.

 **Bill:** Cierto... Jo, no me apetece. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Ya, pero no queda más remedio. Yo podría retrasar tu examen si quieres. Pero tienes dos más el lunes. Que yo lo cambie no evitará que tengas que estudiar. Pero aun así si quieres lo hago.

 **Bill:** No, amor... No pasa nada. -le lamí los labios.- Con que me folles un rato esta noche, me vale. -dije de broma.

 **Tom:** Claro, enano -le sonreí- Tira a estudiar. Ya recojo yo.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -me apetecía pasar otro ratito con él.

 **Tom:** Bueno, tú sabrás si lo necesitas o no -dije levantándome para recoger.

 **Bill:** Hombre, nunca está de más estudiar... -suspiré.- Si me necesitas o te aburres, me llamas.

 **Tom:** Siempre te necesito y siempre me aburro sin ti -le besé el cuello llevándome los platos a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Le miré muy enternecido. Cuando volvió, le besé con intensidad.- En un ratito bajo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí asintiendo y me quedé con los niños jugando con ellos.

 **Bill:** Bajé a las tres horas a por algo de merendar y vi a Tom viendo la tele con Sara en brazos, mientras Mariola y Jacob descansaban en la cuna grande. Cogí un bollo y me senté al lado de Tom.- ¿Quieres un trozo? -pregunté en voz bajita.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso- Sí -y le mordí el cuello- De ti.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Le quité a Sara y la puse en su cunita. Ni se enteró. Me senté a horcajadas en las piernas de Tom y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar enredando mis dedos en su pelo- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

 **Bill:** Creo que bien. -me mordí el labio sonriendo cuando empezó a acariciarme el pelo con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Me alegro ¿Hago chocolate?

 **Bill:** Asentí sonriendo.- ¿Me lo puedo beber aquí? -pregunté en un susurro mientras mis dedos se paseaban por su torso.

 **Tom:** Claro -le besé la mejilla y sin soltarle le hice enredar sus piernas a mi alrededor y fui a la cocina.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a soltarme? -fingí un puchero.

 **Tom:** Ni de coña, enano -puse una olla en el fuego y saqué chocolate del cajón.

 **Bill:** Mejor. Aunque tampoco iba a tolerar que me soltases. -dije con tono de obviedad y empecé a comerle el cuello.

 **Tom:** Eché el cuello hacia atrás dejándome hacer esperando a que se calentara el fuego.

 **Bill:** Subí poco a poco hasta su oído y le mordí el lóbulo. No pude evitar sonreír cuando le oí jadear.- Amo... Quiero ir a la cama... -le susurré al oído con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** Apagué el fuego apartando la olla y le subí a la encimera- No vamos a llegar tan lejos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí con lascivia y le besé.- Pues entonces dime qué hago, amo.

 **Tom:** Alcancé la nata de la encimera y le eché por el cuello y empecé a lamer.

 **Bill:** Gemí y ladeé la cabeza para que tuviera más espacio que lamer.- Ah... Amo... -iba a bajarle los pantalones para echarle nata en la polla cuando Sara se echó a llorar.- Joder...

 **Tom:** Me lavé las manos y fui a por ella. Se empezaron a revolver los otros dos. Si uno lloraba, acababan llorando todos. Les cogí a los tres. A Sara le cambié el pañal y me puse a jugar con todos hasta que se calmaron. Los puse a los tres cuna grande y fui a volver con Bill que me miraba desde la puerta.

 **Bill:** En serio, eres un padre estupendo. -sonreí y le abracé.- Me encanta ver cómo los cuidas.

 **Tom:** A ti también te cuido -le volví a sentar en la encimera.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero estoy más acostumbrado que a verte mimar a nuestra hija. -le lamí los labios.

 **Tom:** Son mi hija y mis sobris -dije como justificándome y le saqué la camiseta llenándole de nata el pecho.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio cuando me lamió el pecho y cogí el bote.- Amo... Quiero comer nata... -susurré con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** Me quité la camiseta y me llené de nata el pecho- Vamos, esclavo, demuestra lo bien que usas tu legua.

 **Bill:** Le hice caso y lamí toda la nata. Joder, me encantaba su cuerpo... Le bajé los pantalones.- Amo... Quiero nata. -dije con doble sentido, sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me llené la polla de nata y me aparté para que se pudiera agachar mirándole con lascivia.

 **Bill:** Me arrodillé frente a su polla y me la metí toda de golpe a la boca para luego chuparla como si fuera un caramelo, muy rápido y ansioso.

 **Tom:** Joder -grité y me apoyé en la encimera.

 **Bill:** Me la saqué de la boca y empecé a lamer la punta como si fuera un helado, pasando el piercing por la zona una y otra vez.

 **Tom:** Dios, princesa, joder -estaba casi temblando.

 **Bill:** Seguí chupando del mismo modo. Estaba seguro de que si se corría mientras yo hacía eso, se volvería loco al ver toda mi cara llena de semen. Era una guarrería, pero estaba seguro de que le iba a encantar.

 **Tom:** Reventé y le llené toda la cara de mi semen. Me volví loco le di la vuelta estampándole contra la encimera y le bajé el pantalón.

 **Bill:** Aunque no le vi la cara, sonreí de lado. Había logrado justo lo que quería.

 **Tom:** Le mordí la espalda y le agarré los brazos detrás de la espalda para que no se pudiera mover ni limpiar la cara y como un desquiciado, le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de gusto y empecé a moverme contra sus dedos con ansia.- Amo... Házmelo ya...

 **Tom:** Me relamí y se la metí con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Así... -grité cuando empezó con las embestidas más bestias en mucho tiempo y moví los brazos para que me soltara. Necesitaba masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Se intentó soltar pero no le dejé. Estaba embistiéndole con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Amo, necesito tocarme... -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Suplica -le ordené.

 **Bill:** Amo... Te lo suplico... -se me ocurrió decirle entonces- Amo... Mi polla te lo lleva suplicando un rato...

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería y le solté sólo un brazo.

 **Bill:** Iba a darle las gracias, pero estaba tan ansioso que me limité a masturbarme como un bruto.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la muñeca- Dame las gracias -le ordené mordiéndole el hombro.

 **Bill:** Aah... Gracias, amo... Mi polla está muy agradecida también. -dije entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** Se la solté y le seguí permitiendo tocarse mientras yo le embestía como un bruto.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad de mí mano y entre gritos me corrí. Joder... Había sido bestial.

 **Tom:** Le embestí varias veces más y reventé en su interior. Salí de él dándole un azote y me limpié en el fregadero. Bill seguía en la mesa jadeando con el culo en pompa y yo sonreí de lado- Ahora te hago el chocolate, princesa -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Asentí jadeando aún y cuando pude me incorporé, me limpié y me vestí. Le besé la nuca y fui al salón a ver cómo estaban los peques.

 **Tom:** Terminé de hacer el chocolate e hice churros. Saqué la merienda y me senté con Bill. Todos querían estar con él y me reí- ¿Ninguno quiere conmigo? -cogí a Sara, pero estiraba los brazos hacia Bill.

 **Bill:** Ven, mi niña... -la cogí sólo a ella y pasé un ratito mimándola.

 **Tom:** Nadie quiere conmigo -fingí un puchero.

 **Bill:** Mariola miró a Tom como con penita y se echó a sus brazos.- ¡Tom, cógela o se me cae! -dije asustado.

 **Tom:** La cogí rápido y se abrazó- O sea, que os tengo que dar pena para que me prefiráis... Muy mal -me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Me reí del gesto de Mariola.- Lo siento, Tom, pero me aman. -fingí chulería.

 **Tom:** Te lo dije -contesté jugando con Mariola- ¿Pero a que molamos más que los Gs? -dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Desde luego somos más guapos. -me reí.

 **Tom:** Le pegué un trago al chocolate y seguí jugando con ella hasta que bostezó y se empezó a quedar dormida.

 **Bill:** Me quedé un rato mimando a Sara y cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía el chocolate helado. Pero mi niña estaba tan mona...

 **Tom:** Dejé a Mariola dormida en la cuna y me fui a por más chocolate.

 **Bill:** Jacob se durmió en algún momento, pero Sara seguía riéndose cada vez que le sacaba la lengua.

 **Tom:** Llegué con mi taza de chocolate y empecé a despollarme cuando Sara le metió a Bill la mano en la boca de lleno.

 **Bill:** Me saqué su mano de la boca y se la sequé con un trapito. -¿Pero qué malsana obsesión es esta tuya de meter la mano en cualquier boca? -volvió a meterla y Tom se rió más aún.

 **Tom:** La niña se despollaba más aún al oír mi risa y Bill me miró fatal.

 **Bill:** Calla, coño. -le dije a Tom muy serio. Cuando vio mi cara, Sara empezó a hacer pucheritos.- Y tú, trastillo, deja ya esa manía o te castigo en la cuna.

 **Tom:** Y en efecto, le hizo caso... Se metió ella la mano de Bill a la boca. Yo me estaba intentando aguantar la risa, pero al ver eso me volví a despollar otra vez.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Lo siento muchísimo, princesa, pero tienes que dejar de hacer eso. -con pena infinita, la dejé en su cunita. Aunque quiso resistirse, la solté e hice todo lo posible para no mirarla.

 **Tom:** Hala, pobrecilla, qué más te daba... -dije con pena.

 **Bill:** Que me ha dicho la pediatra que no la deje, o le saldrán los dientes torcidos y le dolerá muchísimo y llorará. -me indignaba que pensase que lo hacía por puto capricho. Sentía los ojitos de Sara fijos en mí, e intuía que antes o después se echaría a llorar.

 **Tom:** Todos los niños de chupan los dedos. Tampoco es para tanto.

 **Bill:** Pero tu hija se pasa, Tom. Se lleva a la boca cualquier mano, sucia o limpia. Y no me hace gracia que luego vaya a pasarlo mal. -entonces Sara se echó a llorar. Me dolía en el alma que sufriera...

 **Tom:** Suspiré- ¿Quieres más chocolate?

 **Bill:** Asentí y aunque en el fondo sabía que no estaba bien, cogí a Sara en brazos. Se escondió en mi cuello y siguió llorando. Joder... Lo odiaba. En serio que lo odiaba.

 **Tom:** Venden en la farmacia sprays que no son tóxicos ni peligrosos, pero que tienen sabor malo. Me acabo de acordar que lo vi ayer por la tele. Se lo echamos en las manos y así dejará de hacerlo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- No va a quedar otra... -susurré. Empecé a cantar en bajito y a besar la cabecita y los brazos de la niña, que poco a poco dejó de llorar.

 **Tom:** Besé a Bill- ¿Vas a estudiar hoy más o te quedas ya conmigo?

 **Bill:** Me quedo... Me siento mal por vosotros. -me miró con la ceja alzada, sin entender.- He hecho llorar al moquillo y no he tomado casi nada de chocolate. -le expliqué.

 **Tom:** Bueno, por el chocolate no te preocupes. Y la enana se empezará a reír cuando Mariola se cabree con Jacob y le pegue o se entretendrá cuando me ponga a mover el peluche. Si tú te quedas también, obviamente, pero si tienes que estudiar...

 **Bill:** Si no quieres que me quede, me subo... -susurré. Sus últimas palabras habían sonado demasiado a "Lárgate, pesado".

 **Tom:** Quiero que te quedes, pero no quiero que te quedes por pena o por culpabilidad, y no quiero perjudicarte.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Me tenía encerrado, porque ahora yo no sabría explicarme y sólo se liaría todo. Le tendí a la niña.- Me subo otro rato, luego bajo a veros. Les di un beso y me fui a cuarto.

 **Tom:** Me quedé preocupado porque se había ido como triste y me puse a hacer una cena especial. Hice bizcocho y todo.

 **Bill:** Bajé a la hora de la cena y me tumbé en el sofá totalmente aburrido y cansado.

 **Tom:** Salí con la cena de la cocina y Bill se quedó flipado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y eso? -pregunté al ver todo lo que traía.

 **Tom:** Para ti. Seguro que estás cansado de estudiar. Para reponer fuerzas. Y ahora hacemos lo que quieras.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Gracias... Tiene muy buena pinta. -me puse a comer. Aunque me encantaba la comida, estaba un poco triste por lo de antes.

 **Tom:** Ese no es tu sitio, princesa -se sentó encima mío- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Creo que bien... ¿Se han portado bien? ¿Han dado guerra?

 **Tom:** No, han estado ahí jugando juntos e ignorándome. Y yo cocinando y echándote de menos.

 **Bill:** Yo también os he echado de menos. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Antes no era mi intención echarte o que pareciera que quería que te fueras. Quería que te quedaras pero no quería que por mi culpa te vayan mal los exámenes. Tal vez por eso ha sonado como que te echaba. Pero no era mi intención.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Pues si de verdad no pasa nada, bésame.

 **Bill:** Vale. -sonreí y le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gusta la cena? La he hecho para ti especialmente.

 **Bill:** Está muy buena. -susurré sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le besé la nuca- Me alegro. ¿Que haremos después de cenar?

 **Bill:** Lo que te apetezca, amor.

 **Tom:** Bueno, ya veremos -dije comiendo.

 **Bill:** Vale, amor. -dije sonriendo y acabé de cenar.

 **Tom:** Estaba Bill muy pegado a mi, así que nos tapé y dije- ¿Peli y la ignoramos?

 **Bill:** La verdad es que sólo quiero un abrazo y dormir... -susurré, aunque me jodía fastidiar su plan.

 **Tom:** Pues a la cama -le cogí en brazos- ¿Qué hacemos con los enanos? Los tres en la cuna de arriba no caben. Las veces que me he quedado con ellos dormía en el sofá, pero ahora...

 **Bill:** Pues sube con Sara. Yo me quedo con los peques. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** No, princesa, yo duermo contigo. Ahora apaño todo -subí y le dejé en la cama y ante su atónita mirada, abandoné el cuarto y subí la cuna grande a pulso.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero bruto! -dije al verle con la cuna. ¿Es que estaba loco?

 **Tom:** Solucionado -la dejé en el suelo sonriendo. Vi que estaba bien y que no me había hecho daño y me dispuse a ir a por los niños.

 **Bill:** Bajé con él y cargué a Jacob hasta el cuarto (las niñas no querían despegarse de Tom). Dejamos a los niños en la cuna y me tiré a la cama de cualquier manera.

 **Tom:** Míralas. Ya desde bebés las vuelvo locas -bromeé dejándolas en la cuna.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eres el terror de las nenas.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y me metí en la cama- Anda, descansa -le besé. Y así pasamos el fin de semana. Bill estudiaba y cuidaba de los niños a ratos y yo les cuidaba a tiempo completo. Algún polvo entre medio... Y pasaron un par de meses. Durante esos dos meses, Bill había ido todas las semanas a visitar a Peter hasta que le soltaron por buena conducta. Se fue con su hermana a vivir a otra ciudad, pero Bill hablaba todas las semanas con él. Bill estaba muy contento porque Peter ya estaba bien a pesar de lo que le hicieron. Por otro lado, Bill sacó los finales igual de bien que siempre, el tiempo que estuvo sin ir porque estuve yo enfermo y por la cárcel, por suerte (y porque se mató a estudiar), no le pasó factura. En Navidad la celebramos como siempre todos juntos y Bill y yo nos fuimos a Milán una semana. Estábamos ya en febrero. Acabábamos de volver de los carnavales de Venecia, aunque esta vez nos habíamos ido solos Bill y yo. Acabábamos de llegar. Aún quedaban un par de días para tener que ir a clase, porque había habido un puente de una semana. Llegamos y fuimos lo primero a por Sara.

 **Bill:** Recogimos a la niña de la casa de Mariah y fuimos a la nuestra. Sara escondió la cara en mi cuello (como hacía yo con Tom) y se puso a balbucear. Intenté contener la risa.- ¿Qué nos cuentas, ratona? -alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa enorme y siguió balbuceando. Parecía que realmente hablaba.

 **Tom:** Me reí mirándola. Era como si nos quisiera decir algo. Estaba ella toda convencida balbuceando como si lo que decía significara algo y a mi me hacía muchísima gracia.

 **Bill:** De repente se calló, mirándonos fijamente, como esperando respuesta.- ¡Claro, preciosa! -dije muy contento y ella se echó a reír y siguió con su charla.

 **Tom:** Me reí muchísimo y la risa se les contagió a los dos que se empezaron a despollar. Pero de repente se calló otra vez y nos miró muy seria- ¡Eh, yo no he sido! -levanté las manos en gesto de inocencia.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa, bicho enano? -dije haciéndole cosquillas. Se echó a reír.

 **Tom:** Entramos a la casa dejando las maletas de cualquier manera y nos fuimos a atacar la nevera.

 **Bill:** Me quedé con la niña en brazos, comiendo lo que Tom me pasaba y dando un biberón a la niña.

 **Tom:** Cuando nos llenamos, nos tiramos al sofá.

 **Bill:** Sara gateó desde mi pecho hasta Tom y se pegó a él.- Jo... Yo quería ponerme ahí...

 **Tom:** Que yo entiendo que soy irresistible, pero compartidme -le dije a Sara.

 **Bill:** Ella le miró con absoluta adoración y volvió a recostarse en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Me reí acariciándola y la cogí de tal manera que seguía apoyada pero que Bill podía venir a sentarse encima mío. Cuando Bill se sentó, Sara estiró un brazo hacia él sin soltarme con el otro- Ya no nos vamos a poder mover en toda la tarde -se río.

 **Bill:** Tampoco es que me importe... Con el frío que hace, como para salir. -le di un beso en la frente y Sara me cogió con suavidad del pelo y se quedó mirándolo flipada.

 **Tom:** Ya bueno. ¿Te lo has pasado bien estos días?

 **Bill:** Asentí y le besé.- Ha sido genial... Cuando el moquillo este se duerma, te compenso. -le dije en tono sensual.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- Claro...

 **Bill:** Me reí y estuvimos mimando a Sara hasta que se durmió. La pusimos en la cuna y me senté en las piernas de Tom.

 **Tom:** Le besé con ansia. La verdad, quería que me follara. No habíamos follado desde... Bueno las dos veces después de que volviera de la cárcel. Pero por supuesto no iba a decir nada... Le seguí el beso.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo? -le pregunté entre besos. Había pensado darle una sorpresita...

 **Tom:** Vamos a nuestra cama -le dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Vamos... -subimos quitándonos la ropa. Cuando llegamos arriba, le estampé contra la pared.- Tom, voy a follarte. -y sin que pudiera quejarse, le penetré con dos dedos.

 **Tom:** Joder -dije. Estaba cara a la pared y Bill me empujaba contra ella mientras jugaba con los dedos dentro mío. Yo sólo alcanzaba a gemir y a abrirme más de piernas.

 **Bill:** Había pasado mucho tiempo preparándome mentalmente para esto, para no llorar al terminar. Y ahora, viendo a Tom gemir y gritar no entendía cómo podía no follármelo antes.- Joder.. Tom, no puedo esperar. -le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Pues... Hazlo -grité.

 **Bill:** Normalmente le habría preguntado si estaba seguro, pero la excitación pudo conmigo y le penetré sin más, disfrutando de la sensación de estar dentro de él. Antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse a mí cuerpo, le penetré como un bruto.

 **Tom:** Apoyé la frente en la pared. Me estaba haciendo hasta daño, pero el placer era bastante más grande que el dolor.

 **Bill:** Me moví lo más rápido que la postura me dejaba, jadeando en el cuello de Tom y acariciando todo su cuerpo. Joder... Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Dios... Sí... Princesa -gemí.

 **Bill:** Joder... -pegué más su cuerpo al mío y le follé aún más fuerte, centrado en que disfrutara.

 **Tom:** No necesité ni pude tocarme. Sólo reventé manchando la pared entera de semen.

 **Bill:** Apretó el culo cuando se corrió y me hizo explotar en su interior. Joder... Era la puta gloria.

 **Tom:** Me quedé apoyado en la pared temblando y jadeando.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunté un poco preocupado al ver que no dejaba de temblar.

 **Tom:** Asentí sin tener casi fuerzas para hablar y me dejé caer en la cama aún sin recuperarme de todo el placer de hacía un par de minutos.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé a su lado y cerré los ojos, cansado.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y cerré los ojos- Hay que subir a Sara -susurré.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... Tardo un minuto. -me incorporé y fui a por ella.

 **Tom:** No fui consciente de cuando llegó con la niña. Sólo del puto despertador de la mañana siguiente.

 **Bill:** Tuve que ir a clase con mi Audi porque volvía a casa antes que Tom, y no podía dejarle sin coche. Le di un beso muy intenso antes de despedirme y entré a clase.

 **Tom:** Puta reunión de profesores y puta mierda todo. Volví a casa muerto de hambre.

 **Bill:** Llevaba todo el tiempo intentando que Sara dijera "papá". Cuando llegué, entre balbuceos había dicho algo que sonaba muy, muy parecido, y ahora intentaba que lo dijera. Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando llegó Tom con cara de cansado. Sara le miró con su habitual cara de admiración absoluta y estiró los brazos en su dirección. -¡PAPÁ! -Chilló mirándole fijamente.

 **Tom:** Me quedé a cuadros- ¿Ha... Hablado?

 **Bill:** Asentí muy orgulloso.- Al fin lo dices, ratona. -ella me miró con la misma cara que a Tom y me señaló con su dedito.- Papá... -dios. Me la comía, lo juro.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué sonriente- Dilo otra vez, enana.

 **Bill:** ¡Papá! -Chilló mirándome fijamente. Joder... Moría de amor.

 **Tom:** Le toqué la cabeza y me miró a mi y volvió a gritarlo. Sonreí- Qué lista que eres, enana. De aquí a nada ganas el nobel.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Voy a grabarla. -saqué el móvil y grabé un vídeo de unos tres minutos de ella gritando la palabra. Luego se lo mandé a los chicos por Whatsapp.

 **Tom:** La llené de besos por todos los lados sin soltarla y Bill se rió. No dejaba de gritar la palabra papá hasta que empezó a bostezar y se calló.

 **Bill:** Anda, preciosa... Vamos a dormir un poco. -dije al ver que bostezaba varias veces.- ¿La duermes tú en lo que yo hago la comida?

 **Tom:** Vale -me quedé durmiéndola.

 **Bill:** Preparé algo de pasta y fui al salón con ello justo cuando Tom dejaba a la niña en la cuna.- Nos ha llamado papá... -susurré muerto de la ilusión.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Sí -dije contento.

 **Bill:** Estuve comiendo en las piernas de Tom mientras veía una y otra vez el vídeo de nuestra peque.

 **Tom:** Princesa... Me tengo que ir a... Bueno ya sabes, a trabajar -hice una mueca.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- No pasa nada. Luego ves una peli conmigo y listo.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Luego vuelvo.

 **Bill:** Vale... -se fue y me puse a limpiar. No quería quedarme toda la tarde sentado.

 **Tom:** Me fui con los chicos toda la tarde.

 **Bill:** Limpié el salón y luego estuve jugando con Sara y muriendo de risa con sus balbuceos.

 **Tom:** Llegué cubierto de sangre. Al llegar estaba de visita Dominika y se quedó algo pálida.

 **Bill:** Dominika le miró con susto y se fue en seguida. Pero entonces Sara chilló y fue gateando hasta Tom. En cuanto llegó hasta sus pies le miró con la admiración habitual y le dijo sonriendo -¡Papá! ¡Papapapá! -y se echó a reír.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué quieres, pequeñaja? -le di un beso- Luego te veo, me voy a duchar -la acaricié y besé a Bill- Ahora saldré.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me puse a jugar en el suelo con Sara. Me lo estaba pasando genial gateando con ella y sonriendo como un gilipollas cada vez que ella me llamaba papá.

 **Tom:** Salí de la ducha y después de secarme y vestirme bajé- Oye, dile a tu amiga que tiene inmunidad. Asustada es muy graciosa, pero si te voy a joder el plan siempre que venga, mal vamos -dije sentándome a su lado y besándole.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes. Ahora que estás tú no me importa que ella no esté. -dije sonriendo y volví a juntar nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso- ¿Y la enana cómo está? - la empecé a seguir a gatas y ella huía de mi riéndose. Yo de vez en cuando hacía como que no la podía alcanzar y ella se reía más.

 **Bill:** Saqué el móvil y les grabé. Al rato, la niña se sentó y miró fijamente a Tom, que se había quedado quieto. Cuando vio que no se movía, gritó y empezó a gatear en dirección a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me quedé muy quieto y cuando llegó, empezó a punzarme la cara con el dedo. De golpe, le levanté la camiseta y le empecé a hacer pedorretas.

 **Bill:** Seguía grabando mientras intentaba no reírme con ellos. Estaba encantadísimo con la escena.

 **Tom:** Princesa, ven -le dije mirando a la cámara muerto de risa y volviendo a hacerle pedorretas a Sara.

 **Bill:** Me morí de risa al verles y al final, tuve que dejar de grabar porque no enfocaba bien.

 **Tom:** Se acercó y le agarré de la cintura besándole.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le empujé un poquito para quedar tumbado sobre él.

 **Tom:** La niña se nos acercó para ver qué hacíamos y que no la ignoráramos.

 **Bill:** Pero déjame mimar a papá. 

-¡Papá! -chilló ella en respuesta.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le acerqué la mano. Enrolló su mano en mi dedo y empezó a mover mi mano.

 **Bill:** Jo... Pues luego te mimo. -le di un último beso a Tom y me puse a jugar con Sara.

 **Tom:** Pues me pongo celoso -fingí celos.

 **Bill:** No te pongas celoso, Tommy... -le lamí el cuello- A ti voy a mimarte hasta que amanezca.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Bueeeeno, entonces te lo presto un rato -le dije a Sara señalándola y me cogió el dedo.

 **Bill:** Me da a mi que este bicho nos quiere a los dos con ella. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Que no se puede chocolate y merendar... -le hice cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Sara se rió y apretó el dedo de Tom, como pidiendo que no se alejara.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Oye, si la jefa exige nuestra presencia, al menos vámonos al sofá -dije besando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Como quieras... A ver si se duerme un rato. Que quiero mimarte. -medio protesté.

 **Tom:** Y yo quiero que me mimes -me quejé yo.

 **Bill:** Pues duerme a Sara y yo te mimo...

 **Tom:** Me puse a cantarle la puta canción del barco una y otra vez hasta que se aburrió.

 **Bill:** Cuando se durmió, la dejamos en la cuna y subimos al cuarto. En cuanto cerró la puerta, me lancé a sus labios.

 **Tom:** Enredé los dedos en su pelo y seguí el beso.

 **Bill:** Nos tumbamos en la cama sin romper el beso y empezó a acariciarme por todas partes con lentitud. Me estaba derritiendo.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y le besé el pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí y estiré los brazos a lo ancho de la cama, dejándole vía libre para que hiciera lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Me paré en sus pezones y los llené de saliva y los mordí.

 **Bill:** Me arqueé de puro gusto y no pude evitar gemir. Joder... Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Bajé hasta su estómago y colé mi lengua por su pantalón en la zona de la estrella.

 **Bill:** Joder... -moví las caderas de forma involuntaria, buscando más contacto con su lengua. ¿Por qué me ponía tanto cualquier cosa que hiciera?

 **Tom:** Me reí y le quité los pantalones- Princesa, ¿qué quieres que haga?

 **Bill:** Lo que quieras. -susurré entre jadeos.- Soy todo tuyo, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Me la metí a la boca y empecé a succionar.

 **Bill:** Aah... Tommy... -empujé un poco su cabeza para que se la metiera más.

 **Tom:** Le sujeté de las muñecas y fui un poco más lento para desquiciar.

 **Bill:** No, Tom... Más... -jadeé.- Por favor, Tommy.

 **Tom:** De no haber tenido la boca tan llena, hubiera sonreído. Me apiadé y le hice caso.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y gritos y le aparté cuando iba a correrme.- Fóllame -pedí ansioso.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su boca y empecé a dilatarle.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra su boca y empecé a masturbarme.- Entra ya... -supliqué cuando no pude esperar más.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza y empecé a morderle el cuello para dejar marca.

 **Bill:** Grité y le agarré de la cintura para que fuera más deprisa. Fijo que luego iba a dolerme. Pero joder, me estaba encantando.

 **Tom:** Me estaba agarrando con fuerza y haciendo ir demasiado fuerte y entre sus muecas de placer se asomaban de dolor, pero aun así no me soltaba. Paré cuando reventamos a la vez. Salí de él con cuidado- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí jadeando.- Me moría de ganas por que fueras así de bruto.

 **Tom:** Pues habérmelo dicho... Yo encantado -llevaba desde que había vuelto de la puta cárcel controlándome. A día de hoy, todavía se ponía mal recordando a veces y no quería ni que se pusiera mal ni que le entraran todavía más reparos por follarme.

 **Bill:** Me reí - Así ha estado bien... No necesitaba ni más ni menos. -le mordí un pezón.

 **Tom:** Me reí relamiéndome y quité el cinturón de mi pantalón. Había hecho esto un par de veces pero controlando mucho la fuerza. Le di un azote en la pierna- Date la vuelta que has despertado a la bestia.

 **Bill:** Asentí y muy ansioso, le obedecí.- Pero no me hagas sangrar, ¿vale? -sabía que iba a golpearme. Y aunque me gustase mucho esa idea, tampoco quería acabar como las otras veces...

 **Tom:** Me relamí- Tranquilo... Te va a encantar -le di un azote con fuerza en el culo y gritó.

 **Bill:** Tenía razón. Me encantaba. Le pedí que me diera más y él obedeció mientras me metía los dedos de la forma más brusca que pudo.

 **Tom:** Cuando ya le había dado más de 13 azotes, había perdido la cuenta y le había dejado a Bill el culo rojo (sin sangre) le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y me incorporé para pegar mi espalda a su pecho- Más fuerte... Mucho más... -pedí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado. Ya me controlaba por la costumbre sin darme cuenta. Me deshice de los reparos y le hice caso. Bill gritaba dejándose la garganta.

 **Bill:** Chillé de placer y sin masturbarme ni nada, me corrí.

 **Tom:** Embestí hasta que me corrí. Salí de él con cuidado. Él estaba jadeando bocabajo y le acaricié el pelo. Sonreí al ver su culo- Qué ganas tenía... De hacer eso.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Y yo de que lo hicieras...-susurré jadeando, muerto de sueño.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso y nos limpié- Voy a por Sara -dije ya limpios y bajé a por ella.

 **Bill:** Me quedé tirado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y casi dormido.

 **Tom:** Dejé a Sara en la cuna dormida y me tumbé con Bill. Bill estaba roncando. Le eché crema en el culo para los golpes para que no le doliera mañana y nos tapé. Me quedé en seguida dormido hasta que sonó el puto despertador.

 **Bill:** Apagué el despertador con cuidado y me di la vuelta. Me dolía el culo, y no tenía ganas de ir a clase.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso en el cuello- Enano, ¿quieres que vaya yo sólo?

 **Bill:** No... Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Pero si no puedes, nos vamos a clase. -dije despegando un poco mi cuerpo del suyo. Me ardía el trasero.

 **Tom:** Hoy hay -bostecé- Examen sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos... -me di la vuelta sin apoyar el culo y le besé.- Vamos arriba, venga.

 **Tom:** Quédate si quieres. El examen es muy jodido -le besé el pelo- Y se te ve que te duele.

 **Bill:** No, vamos... No puedo seguir faltando.

 **Tom:** Pero si no has faltado ni un sólo día desde mitad de noviembre -le dije- Además tienes excusa. La follada de ayer te reventó -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Pues dile eso al de solfeo, a ver si me justifica la falta. -me levanté del todo y me puse a buscar algo cómodo en el armario.

 **Tom:** En serio. ¿Estás bien? -pregunté abrazándole con mimo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Duele un poco, pero ahora me tomo algo y se pasa.

 **Tom:** Lo siento... Un poquito solo -le besé.

 **Bill:** No lo sientas. -dije cuando nos separamos.- Yo te lo pedí, ¿recuerdas?

 **Tom:** Por eso digo que lo siento sólo un poquito -sonreí- El culo rojo te queda precioso -le besé y se puso rojisimo.

 **Bill:** Idiota... Algún día te lo haré yo. Seguro que tú culo rojo se ve de maravilla.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Eso será si me dejo, ¿no? -dije picándole y sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Si no te dejas, yo tampoco me dejaré. -respondí con simpleza y me decidí por un chándal negro y una sudadera gris.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé dándole un azote. Se quejó y me sacó el dedo. Le besé los labios- Ya me lo pensaré -dije de coña. En realidad, me dejaría.

 **Bill:** No vi que era coña.- Pues vale. -cogí a la niña, cabreado, y bajé a desayunar. Hoy no iba a maquillarme ni nada para ir a clase.

 **Tom:** Eh, que era broma -le cogí del hombro.

 **Bill:** No importa... -dije preparando el desayuno. Estaba muy dolorido y sus cosas no ayudaban.

 **Tom:** Bill, en serio, que sólo bromeaba. No te cabrees.

 **Bill:** Que no estoy enfadado... Sólo estoy un poco cansado. -dije sinceramente.

 **Tom:** Puedo cubrirte, ya lo sabes -le dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le besé.- Quiero ir a clase... Faltamos el otro día ya, y también ese día tuve solfeo... El profesor se va a enfadar.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le metí varias chuletas al bolsillo- Por si acaso. He puesto un examen a muerte -me quiso replicar- Nunca está de más.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y asentí. No pensaba usarlas, pero tampoco las tiraría (no fuera que luego me las pidiese o algo). Estuve dando una papilla a Sara mientras me tomaba mi café.

 **Tom:** Me bebí el mío y me subí al Cadillac. Entré a clase despollado- Guardad todo, examen sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Me senté al final del aula y solo dejé el boli fuera del bolso. Estuve mirando por la ventana hasta que Tom me dio el examen y un par de folios.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y seguí repartiendo. Me senté y les observé con chulería. Vi a Bill con cara de agobio sacar las chuletas pero obviamente, lo dejé pasar. Vi a gran parte de la clase sacando los libros- O aprendéis a copiar o os va a ir muy mal -dije despollado- Tú, tú, tú y tú guardad los libros y el resto que os estoy viendo y no os he señalado, también -dije despollado- Algunos sois tan patéticos intentando copiar que me da hasta pena deciros que guardéis los libros.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy nervioso porque el examen era superjodido. Copié más de la mitad del examen de las chuletas que me había dado Tom y terminé el cuarto o así. Levanté la mano.- Ya he terminado... -no quise hablar muy alto para no molestar. Esperaba que pillase la indirecta y viniera a recoger mi examen. Porque como tuviera que levantarme yo...

 **Tom:** Me acerqué y se lo recogí. Le acaricié y me fui a sentar. Ya había corregido y entregado los tres primeros exámenes. Uno tenía un diez por haber copiado- Tu libro tiene un diez -se lo entregué se quedó con cara como de pillado. Corregí el de Bill. Tenía un 10. Se lo entregué para que se calmara un poco. Anna me lo entregó (a ella también le había dado chuletas) y tuvo un ocho. Se acabó la hora y recogí.

 **Bill:** Esperé a que el aula se quedara vacía y luego me atreví a levantarme. Joder... ¡Cómo dolía! Fui andando poco a poco hacia Tom.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a él y le cogí en brazos- ¿Te duele mucho?

 **Bill:** Un poco... Ya se pasará. -dije intentando animarle.

 **Tom:** ¿Te llevo así? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** No... Bájame. Andar puedo. Me duele cuando paso mucho rato sentado. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Anda, vamos pues.

 **Bill:** Vamos... -le di la mano y fuimos con calma hasta el coche.

 **Tom:** Anna nos esperaba ahí. Conduje hasta casa.

 **Bill:** Fui disimulando el dolor para que Anna no preguntase y en cuanto llegamos a casa me tumbé bocabajo. Me ardía el culo horrores.

 **Tom:** Me llené la mano de crema para los golpes y la metí debajo de su pantalón para que pareciera que sólo le metía mano. Le llené bien de crema y Bill puso cara de alivio.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -le susurré al oído sintiéndome mejor.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso- Tom, guarro, deja de meter mano -le saqué el dedo a Anna.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si yo quiero que la meta? -pregunté con la ceja alzada y Anna se sonrojó.- La mano, malpensada.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Ella también quiere que la metamos... La mano, la mano... -dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Pues métela tú... Yo quiero dormir.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Sólo tengo sueño. -respondí en el mismo tono. Estaba realmente cansado.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y le llevé a la cama dejándole bocabajo- ¿Estás bien así?

 **Bill:** Sí... Muchas gracias. - le besé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Si necesitas algo, hazme una perdida y subo.

 **Bill:** Vale... Ve a divertirte con Anna, anda. -le besé y cerré los ojos para dormir un poquillo al menos.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié un poco y me bajé abajo. Cogí a Anna en brazos y empecé a morderle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido apenas se fue y no desperté hasta la madrugada. Tom no había subido, pero no le di importancia y cerré los ojos otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me pasé media tarde follando con Anna y luego vino Gustav llorando porque había discutido con Georg y me tuve que quedar consolándole. Le mandé un mensaje a Georg para ver si estaba bien y estaba cabreadísimo. A trabajar se iba... Le dije que si necesitaba algo, llamara y Anna y yo nos quedamos con Gustav.

 **Bill:** Había vuelto a dormirme, pero tuve una pesadilla horrible. Me desperté chillando a las 4 de la madrugada.

 **Tom:** Había dejado el walkie de la niña enchufado (porque la había bajado con nosotros) y oí a Bill gritar. Subí corriendo- ¿Estás bien? -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Asentí y aún temblando, le estrujé entre mis brazos -¿Dónde está Sara?

 **Tom:** Abajo con nosotros. Gustav ha venido llorando porque había discutido con Georg y nos hemos quedado animándole. Por eso no he subido.

 **Bill:** He soñado con ella... -susurré entre sollozos.

 **Tom:** Está perfectamente. ¿Te la traigo? -le susurré al oído sin dejar de abrazarle.

 **Bill:** No... Bajo yo. Vamos a levantarnos. -no quería romper el abrazo, pero quería bajar a ver a Sara.

 **Tom:** Asentí y bajamos. Sara se había despertado y dirigía riéndose sus brazos a Bill.

 **Bill:** Pequeña... -fui lo más rápido que el culo me dejó hasta la niña y la espachurré entre mis brazos. Ella reía a carcajadas, sin entender nada.- ¡Papá! -su chillido me hizo apretar el abrazo y querer llorar incluso.

 **Tom:** Les acaricié. Los chicos se habían enterado de todo por el walkie y miraban como con pena- Ven, anda -le hice sentarse encima mío sin apoyar el culo y le apoyé en mi pecho para que estuviera cómodo. Le besé el pelo y besé a Sara que ajena a todo gritaba- ¡Papá! -señalándonos.

 **Bill:** Sí, princesa... Somos papá. -dije con una enorme sonrisa. Tenerla en los brazos me hacía relajarme un montón.

 **Tom:** Gustav se había pasado toda la tarde intentando que dijera tía a Anna y tío a él. De repente, señaló a Gustav y gritó- ¡Tía! -Y señaló a Anna y gritó- ¡Tío! -y me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme con Tom.- Muy bien, mi niña. Así se dice. -alcé la mano para que Anna no me chillase y me quedé flipadísimo cuando la niña me chocó y se echó a reír.

 **Tom:** Anna y Gustav se quedaron con caretos dignos de recodar. Flipé cuando chocó la mano a Bill y le puse la mano a ver si me chocaba a mi.

 **Bill:** Sara le chocó la mano a Tom y empezó con su charla de balbuceos habitual. Como nos reíamos pero ella estaba seria, chillaba "papá" para que hiciéramos caso.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso y chilló riéndose. Miré la hora- Son las seis de la mañana. Voy a hacer el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Me rayé al ver a Sara tan despierta.- ¿Cuánto ha dormido la ratona?

 **Tom:** Lo normal. Me extraña que esté tan despierta.

 **Bill:** Es que a mí también me sorprende. Es una marmota enana, y hoy está muy espabilada...

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Ya dormirá. Seguro que duerme toda la mañana.

 **Bill:** Supongo... -dije un poco preocupado.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Es que... Nunca está despierta y no quiero que coja esa costumbre y empiece a dormir mal... -esa un exagerado, pero me rayaba mogollón.

 **Tom:** Bueno, todos algún día estamos despiertos no pasa nada. También es cierto que estábamos haciendo algo de ruido, pero no la he querido subir porque estábamos despiertos y así la vigilábamos sin molestarte.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Supongo que tienes razón... -susurré y subí a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Anda relájate -le besé y me puse a hacer el desayuno para todos. Salí y llené la mesa de platos hoy que íbamos con tiempo- Gustav, después de desayunar deberías dormir. Eso o venirte a clase. Ya verás qué miedo les doy. Es la puta risa.

 **Bill:** ¿El qué es la puta risa? -pregunté cuando bajé. Ese día tampoco llevaba maquillaje, y volvía a llevar chándal. Increíble pero cierto.

 **Tom:** Que le decía que después de desayunar debería irse a dormir, pero que si no quiere dormir que venga a clase y vea el miedo que me tienen todos. Que es la puta risa.

 **Bill:** Ah... -asentí.- También puede venir a clase a dormir. -dije cogiendo a Sara en brazos para cambiarle el pañal.

 **Tom:** También. Pero es menos diver -me reí.

 **Bill:** Ya está... Limpita. -dije sonriendo cuando acabé con Sara. Volví a la cocina y le puse el chupete cuando vi que iba directa a meterse MI mano en la boca.- En serio, lo de esta renacuaja no es normal. -dije con la ceja alzada. Sara me cogió la mano y se quedó mirándola flipada. Fijo que le parecía la mano de un gigante o algo así.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Enana, mira a ver esa obsesión tuya de meterte cosas a la boca, a ver si vas a salir a tu madre -me dio una colleja.

 **Bill:** Sara hizo un puchero.- Joder. Anna, no se pega a Tom, o Sara llora. -empecé a poner caritas para que sonriera.

 **Tom:** Me reí y al verme reír, Sara sonrió.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla de forma sonora.- Me la como. Un día no va a haber Sara porque papi Bill se la habrá comido a besos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Anda, desayuna -dije cogiendo a la niña.

 **Bill:** Ya he desayunado antes. -dije alzando la ceja.- Princesa, ¿no piensas maquillarte?

 **Tom:** Le miré- Está precioso se maquille o no...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado.- Es que me da pereza... Si no, me pintaba.

 **Tom:** Déjale que se pinte si le da la gana -le dije dándole una colleja. Sara se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si dejamos a un lado el tema de si me maquillo o no y vamos a clase?

 **Tom:** Me estiré- Gustav, ¿te vienes o no? -bajó la mirada asintiendo. No sabía ni qué decirle. Luego iría a ver a Georg.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a clase intentando animar a Gus, pero parecía una misión imposible...

 **Tom:** Decidí acojonar a los alumnos a ver si así le sacaba una sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Tom se puso muy capullo y casi violento. Así, sin más. Gus empezaba a animarse, pero yo cada vez estaba más intranquilo. ¿Y si me hacía algo a mí? No quería que me hiciera algo delante de la clase...

 **Tom:** Le grité al que estaba delante de Bill y Bill se quedó blanco. Le fui a acariciar para que se calmara pero se apartó bruscamente. Me volví a la tarima.

 **Bill:** Estaba cada vez más asustado, tenía hasta ganas de llorar... Dios, que se acabara la clase pronto...

 **Tom:** Le mandé un mensaje a Gustav "Bill está acojonado. Por Dios, cálmalo".

 **Bill:** Gus intentó entretenerme, pero yo estaba muy nervioso.- Profesor... ¿Puedo ir al baño? -pregunté para ver si colaba y podía salir a despejarme.

 **Tom:** Sí -dije a ver si se tranquilizaba.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -susurré e hice todo lo posible por no salir corriendo. Me encerré en un baño a llorar.

 **Tom:** Quedaban cinco minutos para que acabara la clase y supuse que no iba a volver. Acabó la clase y me esperé.

 **Bill:** Volví a clase cuando sonó el timbre y me puse a recoger en silencio. No valía para mirar ni a Tom ni a Gus, y Anna no estaba... Joder. Menos mal que iba sin pintar.

 **Tom:** Eh, enano, ¿estás bien? ¿Me puedo acercar? -dije con cautela.

 **Bill:** Nadie te lo impide. -susurré y me sequé las lágrimas como pude.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Quería abrazarle yo también, pero no me sentía con ánimos.- ¿Podemos irnos ya? Quiero dormir. -esa era la mejor forma de huir de ese día de mierda.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le acaricié- Y no me tengas miedo. Sólo quería que Gustav viera el miedo que me tienen. Estaban todos tiesos en sus sillas.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Vale... -no valía. Estaba asustado, quería irme a casa y dormir. Intenté andar a su ritmo y me senté donde el copiloto para aparentar normalidad.

 **Tom:** Arranqué y puse el cd favorito de Bill.

 **Bill** : Normalmente me habría animado con la música, pero no tenía ni ganas de escucharlo. Miré por la ventana, deseando ver nuestra casa cuanto antes para poder dormir.

 **Tom:** Aparqué y esperé a que Bill bajara corriendo- Gustav, vete a dormir, que voy a hablar con Georg y te lo saco de casa.

 **Bill:** Cogí a la niña (que estaba agotada) y la metí conmigo a la cama. Nos tapé y la estuve arrullando hasta que se durmió. Yo lo hice apenas dos minutos después.

 **Tom:** Le dejé a Bill un mensaje y traje a Georg al salón para hablar con él.

 **Bill:** Pasé toda la tarde durmiendo, y cuando desperté porque cierto trastillo quería jugar, vi el mensaje de Tom. Me peiné un poco y bajé con Sara al salón, sin saber muy bien qué iba a encontrarme.

 **Tom:** Tú, capullo, ya podéis hacer las paces. Me habéis contado vuestras versiones y no sólo tengo claro que es tu culpa sino que encima te enfadas. Ve a pedirle perdón pero ya. 

-No. 

-O le pides perdón o te arranco la cabeza a hostias y luego le pides perdón.

 **Bill:** Llegué abajo y les vi discutiendo. Oí todo, y me puse de parte de Tom.- Geo, si no le pides perdón, te arranco la polla. -dije nada más llegar abajo del todo. Me senté cerca de Tom.

 **Tom:** Le pasé el brazo por los hombros- Sois insufribles -me levanté y le cogí de la camiseta- Llevo 36 horas sin dormir porque he estado consolando a tu marido por una cagada tuya. Está destrozado llorando y no quería ni dormir. Te juro que como no vayas y le pidas perdón, te arranco la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Geo se acojonó. No era de extrañar.- ¿Dónde está? -preguntó en un susurro.

 **Tom:** En tu casa. Se ha ido a dormir porque te he sacado de ahí. Tira. Pero ya -se fue acojonado.

 **Bill:** No dije nada porque yo también había exagerado todo, así que me limité a jugar con Sara.

 **Tom:** Me senté y le abracé- ¿Estás mejor?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Lo siento. Soy un exagerado. Casi tanto como Geo.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Dame un beso.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello.- En serio, lo siento mucho.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada -le acaricié- ¿Cenamos?

 **Bill:** Yo no tengo hambre... Cena tú y te espero aquí, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Pues ven conmigo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y fui detrás de él sin soltar a Sara. Me senté a mimarla.

 **Tom:** Hice algo de cenar para Bill también por si cambiaba de opinión y me senté en la mesa.

 **Bill:** Estuve jugueteando con la niña para que se cansara. Se me hacía raro no estar en las piernas de Tom, pero no quería molestarle mientras cenaba.

 **Tom:** La niña se quedó dormida y me la llevé a la cuna poniéndole el walkie. Y sin preocuparme por la cena, cogí a Bill en brazos subiéndole al cuarto. Le dejé con cuidado e la cama y me subí encima besándole- Princesa... ¿Y si te hago el amor? -a ver si se ponía bien del todo.


	10. Patrick

**Bill:** Le miré muy sorprendido y rojo como un tomate.- Como quieras... -susurré. Seguía un poco mal.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y le llené de besos por todos los lados.

 **Bill:** Gemí y aunque no estaba bien del todo, le dejé hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Me quité yo la camiseta y puse sus manos en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Le acaricié con lentitud y junté nuestros labios en un beso totalmente dulce.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y le acaricié la cara con cariño. Bajé acariciando hasta desabrocharle el pantalón.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le devolví el favor dejando yo también caricias por su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le terminé de quitar la ropa y sin dejar de besarle, le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Gemí en el beso y pegué nuestros cuerpos. Cielos... Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar el cuello y le penetré.

 **Bill:** Tom... -susurré en un gemido. Empezó a embestirme lentamente pero fuerte, haciendo que me volviera loco.

 **Tom:** Se me agarró a los hombros arañándome y le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Junté nuestros labios para no gritar y me moví al ritmo de su cuerpo, aumentando el placer.- Tommy... Me corro... -me corrí.

 **Tom:** Salí de él sin haberme corrido y le abracé. No pareció darse cuenta- ¿Cómo estás?

 **Bill:** Bien... -susurré. Entonces noté que no se había corrido y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Ahh... Bill -dije y reventé en su mano.

 **Bill:** Así mejor, ¿no? -le pregunté sonriendo y le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** La verdad es que sí -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no has seguido hasta correrte? Siempre lo haces. -pregunté porque sinceramente no lo entendía.

 **Tom:** Porque sólo pretendía que disfrutarás tú -le dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Yo disfruto si tú disfrutas. -repliqué y le acaricié.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Bueno, solucionado -bostecé- Estoy reventado.

 **Bill:** ¿Solucionado? -pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Que ya me he corrido -dije riéndome al ver que no lo había pillado.

 **Bill:** Ahh... -me sonrojé sin saber por qué.

 **Tom:** Bostecé- ¿Lo habrán arreglado ya estos gilipollas? -dije cerrando los ojos.

 **Bill:** Eso espero. -susurré cansado.

 **Tom:** Cerré los ojos y me apreté a él- Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Que duermas bien. -me quedé dormido casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Oí sonar el despertador y reventé el móvil contra la puerta dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

 **Bill:** Tom... Has roto mi móvil. -susurré medio dormido. Me daba igual, porque era sábado y tenía tiempo de ir a una tienda, pero no me hacía gracia.

 **Tom:** ¿Era el tuyo? Luego te compro uno mejor -dije muerto de sueño.

 **Bill:** No importa... Lo compro yo. -me incorporé y le besé.- Si me necesitas, estoy abajo limpiando.

 **Tom:** Quédate -le agarré de la cintura para que no se fuera.

 **Bill:** Tengo que limpiar... -susurré. Joder, quería quedarme pero sabía que no debía... Mierda.

 **Tom:** Contratamos a una asistenta -respondí con voz ronca de sueño

 **Bill:** Ni de coña. Mi casa la limpio yo. Me niego a que cotilleen nuestras cosas. -me di cuenta de que estaba otra vez dormido cuando me medio roncó en el cuello. Me separé con cuidado y bajé a limpiar.

 **Tom:** Me desperté más tarde y Bill no estaba. Bajé bostezando- Eres mala gente. ¿Por qué te vas?

 **Bill:** Porque tenía que hacer cosas, amor. -justo acababa de sentarme un poco.

 **Tom:** Tu deber como princesa es complacer a tu rey -dije apretándole contra mi.

 **Bill:** Y mi deber como padre es tener limpia la casa para que si la niña se lleva algo a la boca, no se ponga mala. Porque por si no lo has visto, le están empezando a salir dientes.

 **Tom:** Ya me he fijado. Y la he escuchado. Qué pulmones -apoyé la cabeza en su hombro- Pobrecita.

 **Bill:** Pues sí... Pero es lo que toca. -le besé el pelo y oímos a Sara llorar.

 **Tom:** Me levanté bostezando y la cogí- Princesa, si dejas de llorar, te consigo una consola o un pony o lo que quieras -le dije acunándola.

 **Bill:** Ella no le hizo caso y siguió llorando. Mordía el chupete con saña y nos llamaba, como si quisiera decir que le dolía.

 **Tom:** Mariah siempre nos cuenta que cuando a Gustav y a Franny les dolían las encías por los dientes mojaba un poco en anís el chupete y se les pasaba el dolor -le dije a Bill temiendo la hostia que me iba a dar por sugerirlo.

 **Bill:** Hostia, es verdad. Simone lo hacía conmigo. -me levanté como un muelle a por el anís.

 **Tom:** Miré sorprendido. Me había hecho caso- Olé. Que me ha escuchado, enana. Tranquila que ahora se pasa.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada y pasé de responder. Cogí el chupete, lo mojé con el anís y se lo di a la niña.

 **Tom:** La niña se entretuvo chupando y en seguida se quedó dormida- He aquí el porqué no dormía.

 **Bill:** Mi pequeña... Menos mal. Tiene que dolerle horrores. -susurré acariciándola con mimo.

 **Tom:** La acaricié un rato- ¿Vamos a comprarte un móvil? Ya lo siento. Pensaba que era el mío.

 **Bill:** Luego. Tenemos todo el día, ¿no? Además, así esperamos a que Sara se despierte, que hace mucho que no damos una vuelta con ella. ¿Te parece? -propuse.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pues hasta entonces, estás secuestrado -le senté encima mío y le aprisioné entre mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Y no puedo moverme? -negó con la cabeza. Sonreí con un poquito de maldad. -¿Y si que quiero hacerte galletas, tampoco?

 **Tom:** Bueno, si me quieres hacer galletas, te dejo un poco.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues ahora no quiero. Ahora me apetece subir arriba a vaguear.

 **Tom:** Pues ahora vagueas abajo -fingí picarme.

 **Bill:** No me da la gana. -le saqué la lengua y salí corriendo para arriba.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a perseguir y le pillé a mitad de las escaleras aprisionándole. Pues aquí nos quedamos.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no mejor vamos a la cama otra vez? -restregué mi culo contra su polla, a ver si pillaba la indirecta.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y le dije- Pero ya.

 **Bill:** Por fin... -me soltó y salí corriendo hacia el cuarto, con él detrás.

 **Tom:** Le lancé a la cama y me subí encima.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con mucha fuerza y le besé de forma sucia, como a él le gustaba.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el labio y bajé a su cuello de forma guarra.

 **Bill:** Gemí fuerte y le saqué los pantalones de un tirón.

 **Tom:** Te quiero de gato. Ya -le dije lamiéndole la boca.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me puse las orejas y el rabo.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo que por suerte, ya no le dolía.

 **Bill:** Gemí.- Quiero hacértelo ya...

 **Tom:** Pues hazlo.

 **Bill:** Te va a doler... -susurré un poquito ronco.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a morder el cuello- Me da igual.

 **Bill:** Eso me puso mucho más duro. -¿Seguro?

 **Tom:** Sí -le besé guarro.

 **Bill:** Le mordí el labio inferior y le penetré a lo bruto.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a las sábanas. Me había hecho daño, pero joder...

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunté sin dejar de embestir y gemir.

 **Tom:** Sí, sigue.

 **Bill:** Le hice caso y aumenté la fuerza.- Gime para mí, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Me acostumbré y aunque me seguía haciendo daño, lo estaba disfrutando. Gemí aunque no porque me lo pidiera.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarme cuando sentí que me quedaba poco. Quería que se corriera conmigo.

 **Tom:** Bill me estaba masturbando y follando a lo bruto y yo estaba gritando como un bestia. Reventé de un berrido.

 **Bill:** Empecé a chupar su semen y me corrí gritando. Me quité el rabo de gato y salí de él con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando y con ardor de de culo pero muy satisfecho.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Genial.

 **Bill:** Le besé y mordí el cuello. -me alegro.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Me arde el culo.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -me preocupé.- Joder. Tendría que haberte preparado...

 **Tom:** No, tranquilo. Ha valido la pena...

 **Bill:** Seguía preocupado pero no dije nada. Sólo me acurruqué a su lado.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Te duele mucho? ¿O puedes venir a por el móvil?

 **Tom:** Sí y sí -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Si la primera es "sí", quédate con la ratona y voy yo. -le besé y me levanté buscando algo que ponerme.

 **Tom:** Pero quiero ir -me quejé.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro?

 **Tom:** Sí -me levanté disimulando la punzada de dolor que me entró.

 **Bill:** Le abracé.- Tom, te duele y hay que andar mucho. Por favor...

 **Tom:** Pero quiero ir -le apreté a mi.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. ¿Por qué no podía hacerme caso nunca?- Está bien... Voy a vestir a la niña.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me empecé a vestir cojeando.

 **Bill:** Preparé a Sara entre juegos y risas.- ¡Tom! Ya estamos -dije por el walkie para que bajase.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y a hablar por el cacharro- Cómo mola hablar por aquí.

 **Bill:** Anda, deja de hacer el idiota y baja. Que quiero mi móvil. -dije un poquito molesto.

 **Tom:** Voy -puse los ojos en blanco y empecé a bajar con la calma por el dolor.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuvo abajo, Sara chilló.- ¿Quién conduce?

 **Tom:** Tú... -dije mirando a otro lado.

 **Bill:** Ladeé la cabeza y busqué las llaves.- Venga, vamos. Coge a Sara en brazos.

 **Tom:** Fui cojeando hasta el Audi, senté a la niña y me puse yo.

 **Bill:** Me subí y arranqué.- Voy a comprarme un Audi Q7. Así podremos llevar bien a los niños. -dije de camino al centro comercial.

 **Tom:** Lo veo -dije poniéndole caras a Sara.

 **Bill:** Asentí y aparqué a la sombra. No tenía ganas de hablar.

 **Tom:** Puse a la niña en el carrito y abracé a Bill por detrás- No te enfades.

 **Bill:** No estoy enfadado. -susurré medio sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces, bésame.

 **Bill:** Me giré y lo hice.- ¿Ves?.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Pues si no estás enfadado, déjame regalarte el móvil más caro de la tienda. Al fin y al cabo. te lo he jodido yo.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero y si quiero pagarlo yo? -pregunté sonriendo también.

 **Tom:** Me parecería fatal -me reí.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pues haz lo que quieras... Pero tampoco necesito el más caro, eh... Que como rompas también ese, nos llevamos un disgusto de ochocientos euros. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** A mi es que los ochocientos euros me la pelan mucho -entramos a la tienda- ¿Cual es el mejor móvil que tenéis? 

-El iPhone 6. 

-Ese -Bill abrió los ojos como platos.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás de coña? No, dame el samsung S5. -ni de coña le dejaba gastarse tanto.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué más te da?

 **Bill:** Que es muy caro. -protesté. Me encantaba el iPhone, pero no pensaba dejarle gastarse tanto.

 **Tom:** ¿Y eso es un problema porque...?

 **Bill:** Porque no quiero que te gastes tanto. -dije serio.

 **Tom:** ¿Y no quieres que me gaste tanto por...?

 **Bill:** Resoplé. Me estaba poniendo nervioso.- Haz lo que quieras. Yo me voy a por unos zapatos para Sara. -y salí de la tienda aunque él no quería.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros, compré el iPhone 6 y fui a por Bill.

 **Bill:** Estaba decidiendo entre unas zapatillas blancas y otras grises cuando llegó Tom.- Si has comprado el iPhone, te lo vas a quedar tú.

 **Tom:** Pues lo tiro. Yo no lo quiero -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Bill:** Pues no. Lo devuelves. -al final, me llevé las grises.

 **Tom:** Lo he pagado en metálico. Y no he cogido el ticket -dije con cara falsa de "Qué despiste".

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- Pues se lo regalas a Anna. Cogí a Sara en brazos. Me relajaba mucho tenerla ahí.

 **Tom:** A Anna le regalé uno la semana pasada, ¿no te acuerdas?

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- Pues a otro. -dije un poco más calmado.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero me ves cara de Papá Noel para ir regalando iPhones por la vida?

 **Bill** : ¿Y para qué lo compras? Te he dicho que no lo quería.

 **Tom:** Tu cara decía lo contrario...

 **Bill:** Mi cara da igual. Yo no lo voy a usar. -me puse cabezón.

 **Tom:** Pues lo dejaremos en casa calzando una mesa... -dije zanjando el tema- Si cambias de opinión, lo coges.

 **Bill:** No lo voy a coger. -y sólo por cabezonería, fui a otra tienda y me compré el Samsung más caro que había.

 **Tom:** Yo lo flipo contigo -dije sentándome.

 **Bill:** Pues flipa. -me puse a jugar con Sara y un peluche.- Por cierto, cuando quieras nos vamos.

 **Tom:** Dame tregua que me duele el culo -se giró una vieja escandalizada.

 **Bill:** Te lo decía para ir a casa y que pudieras tumbarte. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Me levanté- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Fuimos al coche intentando consolar a Sara, que seguía llorando por los dientes.- Princesa... Ahora en casa te curamos. -dije sonriendo para que no llorase más.

 **Tom:** Enana, no me llores -le acuné.

 **Bill:** Fue calmándose poco a poco, aunque al llegar a casa seguía protestando y llamándonos, como pidiendo ayuda.

 **Tom:** Ahora se pasa -le empecé a hacer cosquillas para que se distrajera.

 **Bill:** Se echó a reír y poco a poco se fue relajando.- Gracias... -susurré al ver que ya no lloraba, y que volvía a ser la de siempre.

 **Tom:** Llegamos y la dejamos en la cuna habiendo mojado el chupete en anís para que se quedara dormida y se le pasara el dolor.

 **Bill:** Me hice una bolita en el sofá pequeño para que él se acomodase en el grande. Seguía un poco cabreado, pero me callé.

 **Tom:** ¿No vienes? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde? -pregunté yo sin entender.

 **Tom:** Conmigo.

 **Bill:** ¿No estarás mejor bocabajo, descansando? -pregunté con cautela. No quería que encima se cabrease o algo.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Quiero que vengas.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me tumbé de espaldas a él, mirando la tele.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé apoyado en él.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás cómodo? -pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** Sí... -cerré los ojos. Me apetecía dormir un poco.

 **Tom:** Genial -bostecé.

 **Bill:** Duerme, anda... Te lo has ganado. -susurré medio dormido.

 **Tom:** No sé qué le contesté porque tenía mucho sueño y me dormí.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque Sara lloraba para venir con nosotros. La cogí pero en vez de tumbarme, la llevé a la cocina y le di un poquito de helado. Me sonrió y volví al sofá.

 **Tom:** Pensando que estaba en la cama me estiré y me hostié.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -solté a la niña aunque llorase y fui a ayudarle. -¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? Sí...-dije mirando alrededor y pensando en la punzada que me había dado el culo.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? ¿No te duele nada? -dije preocupado. Se había dado una buena hostia en el brazo.

 **Tom:** El culo y el hombro. Pero tengo más sueño que dolor.

 **Bill:** Túmbate otro rato, anda. -susurré y le acaricié.

 **Tom:** Subí a la cama, muerto de sueño.

 **Bill:** Me dediqué a fregar lo que me quedaba del salón y hacerle pasta por si se despertaba. Estuve jugando y calmando a la peque y cuando tuve todo listo, decidí coger el iPhone que Tom me había comprado. Subí, dejé la caja vacía en la mesilla para que lo viera al despertar y puse una notita al lado. "Gracias, te quiero".

 **Tom:** Me desperté con bastante dolor en el hombro. No lo podía mover. Llamé a Bill por el walkie para pedirle ayuda.

 **Bill:** Subí corriendo.- Amor... -le ayudé a levantarse con cuidado.- Espera, voy a llamar a urgencias. -saqué el móvil en lo que bajábamos y cuando le acomodé, llamé para que viniera alguien.

 **Tom:** Medio sonreí a pesar del dolor- Te has quedado el iPhone.

 **Bill:** Sí... -dije sonriendo.- Muchas gracias, amor. -le besé con cariño y me quedé a su lado hasta que tuve que abrirle al médico.

 **Tom:** De puta madre. Me había roto el hombro de la manera más estúpida.

 **Bill:** Tuvimos que ir al hospital a que le escayolaran. Sara miraba todo muerta de curiosidad, y se puso a hacer pucheros cuando vio el brazo de Tom en cabestrillo.

 **Tom:** Si preguntan, me he peleado con alguien -le dije a Bill saliendo del hospital.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto... -le besé la mejilla y le abrí la puerta del copiloto.

 **Tom:** Gracias -me quedé frustrado. Sara tocaba mi escayola con el ceño fruncido y yo no dejaba de pensar que había que ser anormal para caerse del sofá y romperse el hombro.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué piensas? -pregunté al ver que tenía mala cara. Me sentía mal.

 **Tom:** Que hace falta ser gilipollas para caerse del sofá y partirse el hombro. Me cago en la madre que me parió.

 **Bill:** Ha sido un accidente, amor. -susurré y le acaricié el pelo sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

 **Tom:** Da igual. Estoy de mala hostia pero conmigo, no contigo. No te rayes por como estoy -le di la mano con el brazo bueno.

 **Bill:** No puedo no rayarme. Eres Tom. -susurré sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Es que soy gilipollas. Me duele más el orgullo que el hombro.

 **Bill:** A mí también me ha pasado antes. -dije un poco más animado.

 **Tom:** ¿Cuando? -no sabía a qué se refería.

 **Bill:** Me rompiste el pie con una mierda de pisada, ¿recuerdas? Y me lo rompí yo solito pisando un puto jabón. -se rió.- ¿Ves? Es de chiste.

 **Tom:** Pisar algo y resbalarse o tener un marido más bruto que un arao creo que es menos patético que partirte el hombro por caerte del sofá...

 **Bill:** Pues a mí me parece más penoso romperme el pie en la ducha. -aparqué en casa

 **Tom:** Hay mucha gente que se muere por resbalarse en la ducha. Por caerse del sofá no...

 **Bill:** Déjalo, anda. -suspiré. Salí, le abrí la puerta y cogí a Sara en lo que él salía.

 **Tom:** Parezco un puto inválido -me quejé. Anna se quedó a cuadros al verme escayolado- Me ha atacado un imbécil con un bate por la espalda y me ha partido el brazo. Yo le he partido la cabeza -me metí sin dejarle responder.

 **Bill:** Pero... ¿Cuándo ha sido?

-Mientras yo guardaba la compra. -mentí.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el sofá cabreado otra vez conmigo mismo.

 **Bill:** Anda... No te enfades. -le susurré al oído con tono meloso.

 **Tom:** No me enfado contigo -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé. Pero no me gusta verte enfadado -le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le acaricié.

 **Bill:** ¿Te duele? -le pregunté curioso. Se me hacía raro pensar que era él el que estaba mal.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de un hombro- Mogollón, pero lo aguanto.

 **Bill:** Pobrecito... -le besé el cuello y le hablé al oído.- Esta noche te hago una mamada para compensarte.

 **Tom:** No me negaré a tal cosa -se rió.

 **Bill:** Perfecto entonces. -susurré con una enorme sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Quédate -le pedí.

 **Bill:** No pensaba irme. -susurré acariciándole.

 **Tom:** Sonó el timbre, Anna abrió la puerta y entraron los chicos flipados- ¿Que te han agredido con un bate? 

-Por la espalda. Me ha pegado la hostia, me ha partido el hombro, le he quitado el bate y el resto de hostias se las ha llevado él.

 **Bill:** ¿Y Bill dónde estaba? 

-Guardando la compra, por suerte con Sara en brazos.

 **Tom:** No ha tenido cojones de venirme a la cara que ha atacado por la espalda -mentí.

 **Bill:** Vaya gilipollas. -soltaron los chicos. Al parecer, había colado. Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro bueno de Tom y le di la mano.

 **Tom:** En fin... ¿Bebemos hoy abajo? Hace mucho que no vamos de fiesta ni bebemos ni nada.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. La verdad, estaba tan cansado que no me apetecía, pero si Tom tenía ganas, haría lo que fuera.

 **Tom:** A todos les pareció una gran idea. Así que pedimos pizzas y nos bajamos.

 **Bill:** Bajé con ellos y me senté al lado de Tom, muy cerca.- ¿Quieres ver cómo mola mi móvil nuevo?

 **Tom:** Fijo -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla y me puse a enseñarle un montón de aplicaciones y juegos.- Cuando quieras, lo coges.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello poniéndome un cubata. Oímos a la niña llorar por el walkie y subí a atenderla pero tuve que llamar a Bill porque no le podía cambiar con un brazo.

 **Bill:** Subí y la cambié yo.- Anda, vete abajo.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura con el brazo bueno y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y cuando íbamos a bajar, Sara nos miró y se echó a llorar. -¿Qué hacemos? -me preocupé.

 **Tom:** Cantarle la canción esa del barco hasta la saciedad.

 **Bill:** Suspirando, cogí a Sara y estuve cantando la dichosa canción hasta que se durmió.

 **Tom:** Media hora después pudimos bajar abajo.

 **Bill:** Los chicos estaban despollados porque nos habían oído. Les fulminé con la mirada y me puse a jugar con el móvil.

 **Tom:** Al final, se dejaron de reír y a Bill se le pasó el cabreo.

 **Bill:** ¿Jugamos a prueba o prenda? 

-¿No os sabéis otro juego? -alcé la ceja. Siempre era lo mismo... Ya cansaba.

 **Tom:** Sí. Lo que pasa que Tom nos corta los huevos como juguemos a eso contigo.

 **Bill:** ¿Jugar a qué? -pregunté con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Consiste en aguantar todas las putadas que te queramos hacer incluídas hostias sin quejarte. El que más putadas aguante gana.

 **Bill:** Miré a Tom sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Me daba un poco de miedo, la verdad.

 **Tom:** Como toquéis un pelo a Bill, os quedáis sin huevos. Que hemos llegado a acabar con huesos rotos.

 **Bill:** Pues dale... ¿Quién reta primero? -pregunté con voz de aburrido.

 **Tom:** Tampoco hay que jugar a nada si no te apetece -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** A mí me da igual. El idiota lo vamos a hacer de todos modos...

 **Tom:** Para variar. Algún día tenemos que jugar a las putadas. Pero a Bill no lo metáis.

 **Bill:** Si yo no juego, tú tampoco. -sentencié.

 **Tom:** Jo -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Aquí o follamos todos, o la puta al río. -rememoré su frase del otro día.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces no jugamos nunca.

 **Bill:** Pues no jugamos. -me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Prefiero joderme yo que que te pase algo. Somos muy bestias con ese juego.

 **Bill:** Pues no jugamos. -repetí el gesto de encoger los hombros.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a beber, a hablar y a reírnos haciendo el idiota.

 **Bill:** Me lo estaba pasando bien, pero el agotamiento pudo conmigo y acabé sentado mirando lo que hacían.

 **Tom:** Bill se sentó encima mío y se apoyó en mi hombro bueno. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir besos por mi cuello, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados. Ronroneé como si fuera un gato y me dejé hacer.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y seguí haciéndolo. Eran las siete de la mañana y se habían ido todos.- Princesa, hay que subir -le dije al oído. Con el hombro así, sólo podría subirle si le cargaba como a un saco de patatas.

 **Bill:** Jo... ¿Dormimos aquí? -aún no se me iba el pedo del todo.

 **Tom:** Me duele el brazo -hice una mueca

 **Bill:** Me incorporé de golpe.- A la cama. Ya. -le di la mano y empecé a andar un poquillo ladeado.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y subimos.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué en un rincón de la cama para que tuviera más espacio y me dormí en seguida.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido. Estaba reventado.

 **Bill:** Desperté al oír llorar a Sara. Apagué el walkie para que Tom pudiera descansar y bajé a cuidar a la niña.

 **Tom:** Me levanté dolorido y bajé a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Tenía ya todo listo cuando bajó.- Hola, amor... -cogí sus pastillas y las puse al lado de un vaso de zumo.

 **Tom:** Gracias. Puta resaca.

 **Bill:** Tomate todo y verás que se pasa. -le dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Eres mi ángel -dije bostezando.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sólo soy tu marido.

 **Tom:** Negué tomándome las pastillas- Eres mi ángel -repetí.

 **Bill:** Bueno, si tú lo dices, será cierto. -le mordí el cuello con suavidad.

 **Tom:** Asentí con obviedad.

 **Bill:** Anda, sigue comiendo. -dije al ver su plato aún medio lleno.

 **Tom:** Seguí comiendo con bastante mala hostia por la resaca. Era muy extraño la mala hostia que tenía con resaca y las ganas de mimos que tenía a la vez.

 **Bill:** Me había levantado mimoso, pero no le dije nada al ver su mala cara. Decidí darle esos mimos a la niña.

 **Tom:** Me voy a poner celoso...

 **Bill:** Esa frase me hizo saltar y mirarle flipado.- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

 **Tom:** No. No me puedo poner celoso de nuestra hija -me reí- Pero quiero que me hagas caso.

 **Bill:** Pero si no te estaba ignorando. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Ya... Pero no me hacías el caso suficiente.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- ¿Así mejor?

 **Tom:** No es suficiente -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Bill:** Le miré sonriendo y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos al sofá?

 **Bill:** Claro que sí, amor. -le di otro beso y nos levantamos.

 **Tom:** Se sentó Bill y por primera vez, me senté encima a ver qué me decía.

 **Bill:** Me rayó un poco que hiciera eso, pero en vez de decirle algo, le besé el cuello y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Se quedó pilladísimo. Me tumbé y apoyé la cabeza en sus piernas.

 **Bill:** Oye, que si quieres sentarte, no me importa, eh. -dije acariciándole el pelo.

 **Tom:** Quería saber cómo reaccionarías. Así estoy más a gusto -Bill me estaba acariciando la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues ya lo sabes. -susurré sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Cerré los ojos en respuesta.

 **Bill:** Seguí acariciándole hasta que me quedé dormido. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Me dormí en las piernas de Bill yo también.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque Sara empezó a llamarnos. Estaba en su cunita, estirando los brazos para venir con nosotros. Mierda... ¿Cómo la cogía si Tom seguía dormido?

 **Tom:** Estaba durmiendo muy a gusto cuando de repente, me desperté de golpe al notar como algo debajo de mi cabeza se movía.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, amor... Es que Sara se ha despertado... -le puse un cojín donde estaban antes mis piernas.- Descansa, amor.

 **Tom:** Me encontraba demasiado mal, así que no repliqué.

 **Bill:** Le dejé descansando y estuve dando comida y helado a la niña. Cuando abrió la boca para engullir, vi que tenía ya tres dientes fuera del todo.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y me quedé mirándoles.

 **Bill:** Le hice abrir la boca y pude ver cómo asomaba un cuarto. -Venga, mi niña, que ya te quedan muy poquitos. -le susurré en tono mimoso y le di otro poco de helado.

 **Tom:** Yo también quiero helado.

 **Bill:** Claro... -cogí a la niña y le llevé el helado a Tom. Sara chillaba para que Tom le diese un poco.- Sois un par de ladrones de helado.

 **Tom:** Yo le daba helado a Sara y cuando Bill dijo eso, ella se tapó la cara como para que no le viera comer helado mientras se reía.

 **Bill:** Fingí poner cara seria. Y Sara se quitó las manos de la boca para meterlas dentro.- ¡Oye! Que eso no.

 **Tom:** Le cogí la mano y empecé a moverle el brazo jugando con ella.

 **Bill:** Sara se echó a reír, enseñando todos sus dientecitos.- Mira... Ya van casi cuatro -dije sonriendo como un idiota.

 **Tom:** A ver si le salen todos y deja de pasarlo mal. ¿Cuántos son?

 **Bill:** Demasiados... -susurré con un puchero.- Va a pasar un par de meses un poco jodidos. Aunque hasta ahora ha ido bastante rápida...

 **Tom** : Enana, ánimo. Si aguantas, cuando cumplas 18 te pago un puto -Bill me dio una colleja- ¿Pero por qué me pegas siempre?

 **Bill:** ¡Por las cosas que le dices! -exclamé un poquillo indignado. Sara nos miraba riéndose.

 **Tom:** ¿De qué te ríes tú, eh? -Le hice cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Se rió a carcajadas e intentó escapar de Tom. Cuando vio que no podía con él, me miró a mí.- ¡Papá! -y señaló a Tom, como pidiendo ayuda.

 **Tom:** Me reí y paré- ¿Pretendes huir de mi, eeeh? -le miré "mal" pero sonriendo y de repente me metió el dedo en la nariz.

 **Bill:** ¡Sara! -le hice quitar la mano. Tom se despolló.- Eso es una guarrería, no se hace. -me hizo pucheros.- No, nada de pucheros. Eso no se hace.

 **Tom:** Yo estaba despollado y Bill me miraba mal.

 **Bill:** Sara hizo un puchero mayor al ver que yo no me reía y me llamó para que sonriera.- Que no. Esas cosas no se hacen, y punto.

 **Tom:** Sara me agarró de la camiseta y escondió su cara en mi tripa (porque era donde más alto llegaba). No le correspondí porque aunque quería, no quería que Bill se cabreara conmigo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Abrázala si quieres -le dije a Tom y antes de que replicara la dejé en sus brazos. Sara me miraba con pena, pero me resistí como pude y fui a hacer una tarta.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y se quedó ahí medio llorosa. Me fui a la cocina- No te enfades.

 **Bill:** No puedo no hacerlo. Tiene que aprender, y uno de nosotros debe ser el malo del cuento. -dije con pena. Odiaba hablarle así a la niña, pero tenía que aprender.

 **Tom:** Pero tampoco lo veo para tanto. Ya ha dejado de meter la mano a bocas ajenas y con el producto ese tampoco se las mete a la boca casi nunca. Y ayer te metí yo cinco veces el dedo en la nariz por tocar las narices.

 **Bill:** Ya, pero imagina que lo hace luego en la calle. Tiene que aprender que ciertas cosas no se hacen. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Bill, yo ya no lo digo por esto. Peor cuando sea mayor si habla mal a un profesor, se pelea con alguien o se salta las clases no le puedo echar la bronca. Sería muy hipócrita por mi parte echarle la bronca por algo que he hecho, hago o volvería a hacer...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y no respondí. No tenía ganas de discutir por algo en lo que no estaríamos de acuerdo nunca.

 **Tom:** Tampoco te enfades conmigo... -dije saliendo del salón.

 **Bill:** No me he enfadado. Simplemente me he callado porque no quiero discutir. -le expliqué. Sara me chilló y estiró los brazos hacia mí, todavía con su adorable pucherito en la cara.

 **Tom:** Anda, cógela -le dije.

 **Bill:** Asentí y la cogí. En cuanto estuvo en mis brazos, escondió la cara en mi cuello y se echó a llorar. Joder... Me sentía el peor padre del mundo.- Mierda. -susurré abatido.

 **Tom:** Les abracé a los dos para que se animaran.

 **Bill:** Sara se calmó bastante con el abrazo de Tom, pero yo seguía hecho mierda. Le acaricié el pelo a Sara y besé su cabecita.- Mi pequeña... Lo siento. -Joder, era tan llorona como yo.

 **Tom:** Vamos a ver enana. ¿Quieres pelea? No me deprimas a mi marido -le dije haciéndole cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Se retorció en mis brazos, pasando en un momento de las lágrimas a la risa. Sonreí cuando me miró, para que no se pusiera triste otra vez.- ¿Huimos de papá? -le pregunté. Ella me miró expectante y antes de que Tom se lanzara otra vez a por ella, me alejé unos cuantos pasos. Sara lo encontró totalmente divertido y se puso a gritar a Tom, como provocándole para que viniera.

 **Tom:** Me reí y empecé a perseguirles- ¡No podéis huir!

 **Bill:** Sara me chilló y tiró de mí camiseta para que corriese más. No pude evitar animarme al verla tan contenta. Me paré en mitad del pasillo y Tom me miró con la ceja alzada.- ¿Le perseguimos nosotros a él?

 **Tom:** ¡NOO! -grité fingiendo tener miedo y me eché a correr para el otro lado.

 **Bill:** Fui detrás de él. Sara chillaba y reía, parecía una loca. Tom paró y le alcanzamos.- Corre, a por papá. -Sara le agarró de la camiseta y chilló otra vez.

 **Tom:** Sara empezó a imitar mi gesto al hacer cosquillas, aunque era obvio que no conseguía hacérmelas. Empecé a reírme y a fingir que me hacía cosquillas de verdad y ella me miraba poniendo cara como de mala y seguía intentando hacerme cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír al ver su intento de cosquillas. Cuando se cansó, soltó a Tom y me miró con chulería- Vamos, sigue o se escapa. -la animé y volvió a hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Al rato se aburrió de "hacerme cosquillas" y me hizo una pedorreta. Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** Muy bien, enana. -dije entre risas. Justo llegó Anna y Sara se quiso ir con ella. Me acerqué y en cuanto estuvimos al lado, Sara intentó hacerle cosquillas a ella también.

 **Tom:** Finge que te hace cosquillas -le dije al oído y me hizo caso. Pero no duró ni un minuto haciéndole cosquillas que se fue a por Bill. Les miré despollado y le dije a Anna- Se piensa que nos hace cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Estuve riéndome hasta que se cansó de hacerlo y se quedó apoyada en mi pecho, tranquila- ¿Qué, ya nos hemos cansado? -le pregunté en tono mimoso.

 **Tom:** Bostezó en respuesta y siguió ahí apoyada- Papá... Tío... -dijo señalando a Anna- Cosquillas -me quedé alucinado de que dijera más palabras.

 **Bill:** La miré boquiabierto. Había hablado con una claridad que no era normal en niños tan pequeños, y menos con palabras tan largas.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes decir algo más? -balbuceó medio dormida en respuesta.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me da que no lo sabremos hasta que no despierte. -susurré sonriendo. Era un bichillo precioso.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormida y la dejó en la cuna- ¿Es normal que diga esas cosas?

 **Bill:** Normal del todo, no. Pero sí que hay niños que desde muy pequeños hablan así de bien. Mi abuela me contó que uno de mis tíos habló genial desde el principio. -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Siendo hija tuya era evidente que tenía que sacar tu inteligencia.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Y mi manía de llorar todo el tiempo... -me amargué sólo de pensar en las lágrimas de Sara.

 **Tom:** No... Los bebés lloran. Pero lo que sí ha heredado de ti es lo dormilona.

 **Bill:** Me puse aún más rojo.- Y de ti y Anna lo capulla y traviesa. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Estoy orgulloso de ello.

 **Bill:** Es para estarlo. -le sonreí y me hice una bolita en el sofá pequeño.

 **Tom:** Me senté quejándome- Me duele el hombro.

 **Bill:** Me levanté y fui a por la pastilla.- Toma, anda... -se la di y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Esta niña me va a volver loco. Si no acabo casi muerto para salvarla, me duele mi hombro roto por jugar con ella -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Pobrecilla. Con lo muchísimo que te quiere... -bromeé y le acaricié el pelo.

 **Tom:** Yo a ella no le quiero menos... -la miré- Pero tengo un problema. Si me preguntan a quién quiero más si a ella o a ti... No sabría elegir a uno de los dos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No te preocupes. A mí me pasa lo mismo. -le confesé sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Par de moñas, hacedme caso que vivo con vosotros y llevo un mes sin interactuar con vosotros -dijo Anna sentándose.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Un trío? -pregunté con voz de pervertido.- Tom con el brazo así, como que no puede, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Pues estaría muy bien, pero alguna vez, muy rara, pero alguna vez, me apetece hablar o merendar o algo -se relamió- Pero si Tom no puede follar y te apetece... Ya sabes dónde duermo -dijo medio en broma, medio en serio guiñándole el ojo- Tom, no te pongas celoso, que cuando te cures me dejo hacer cualquier cosa -dijo con voz guarra y consiguió que se me pusiera dura.

-Qué puta que eres -le respondí picado porque ahora no podía follar.

-Debe de ser de familia, hermanito. Porque tú no te quedas muy atrás.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, Anna. Pero esta vez voy a declinar tu oferta. -dije sonriendo de lado. Había visto el bulto en el pantalón de Tom, y decidí ayudarle, aunque no pudiéramos follar. Cuando se distrajo hablando con Anna, metí una mano dentro, tanteando.

 **Tom:** Estábamos hablando de chorradas- Yo que tú le pega... -y de repente, me metió la mano. Tragué saliva- ...ba... -Anna se rió y me siguió hablando como si nada.

 **Bill:** Anna siguió a lo suyo, y yo le apreté un poco la polla. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir. Empecé a bombear lentamente.

 **Tom:** Joder... -eché la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo. Anna y Bill se estaban despollando de mi- Tom... No me escuchas.

 **Bill:** Asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué he dicho? -preguntó Anna con la ceja alzada, intentando ponerse seria.

 **Tom:** Aaah... Yo... Qué sé -Bill paró de golpe mirándome burlón. En ese momento me cagué en todos mis muertos más frescos por tener escayolado el brazo derecho.

 **Bill:** Tommy... Dicen que si lo haces con el brazo izquierdo, es como si te lo hiciera otro. -le susurré al oído con tono juguetón. Quería ver qué hacía.

 **Tom:** Pues compruébalo y me cuentas, cabronazo -dije picado y demasiado excitado

 **Bill:** Vale... -y ante su mirada atónita, metí la mano izquierda en mi pantalón para masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Me quedé frustradísimo. Joder, empezaba y me dejaba a medias. Y encima mi polla pensaba por mi y no podía apartar la mirada.

 **Bill:** Paré antes de correrme.- Pues a mí me parece lo mismo. -y volví a masturbarle. Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a dejarle a medias.

 **Tom:** Volví a gemir y me agarré a un cojín con la mano buena.

 **Bill:** Seguí aumentando la velocidad hasta que gimió muy fuerte y se corrió en mi mano.- ¿Pensabas que iba a dejarte así? -le pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Estaba jadeando y no respondí.

 **Bill:** Nos limpié y le abroché el pantalón.

 **Tom:** Le metí la izquierda al pantalón y le masturbé para que se corriera- Yo sigo manteniendo... que las pajas con la zurda son una mierda... pero me parece que... No queda de otra.

 **Bill:** Para... Puedo hacerlo yo... -susurré medio gimiendo.

 **Tom:** No me gusta que toquen mis cosas.

 **Bill:** No pude responder a eso porque me corrí en su mano.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Así me gusta, que no repliques.

 **Bill:** Le intenté mirar mal, aunque aún estaba un poco ido y nos limpié otra vez.

 **Tom:** ¿Por dónde íbamos? -me giré hacia Anna que estaba llegando al orgasmo. Se había estado tocando al vernos.

 **Bill:** Se recolocó la ropa, roja como un tomate.- Creo que... De la puta que le tira los tejos a Patrick.

 **Tom:** Ah, sí. Mira, os podéis follar a quien queráis y eso está muy bien. Pero esa cerda le está diciendo que te deje por ella. Está tocando tus cosas, no se lo permitas. Dale cuatro hostias o más y que espabile.

 **Bill:** Yo no pensaba así, pero mi idea fijo que tampoco iba a gustarles, así que escondí la cabeza en el cuello de Tom y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué opinas tú, princesa? -le acaricié al ver que no decía nada.

 **Bill:** Opino que deberían sentarse a hablar y sólo acostarse entre ellos. O como mucho, con nosotros. Porque, ¿qué pasaría si alguno se pillase por uno de esos follamigos? Pues que el otro estaría jodido, y no me hace gracia esa idea.

 **Tom:** Yo estoy en parte de acuerdo contigo. No deberían follarse a media ciudad, pero ellos sabrán lo que hacen. Yo no estaría dispuesto a tener esa relación así contigo. Como mucho estos dos y ya es mucho decir. Y vale. Pero no creo que se vayan a pillar por otro. La pava esa es la que se ha pillado de Patrick. No Patrick de ella. Y ellos se quieren. El problema es que hay una hija de puta acosando a Patrick diciéndole que le deje. Y Anna debería enseñarle de quién es Patrick arreglándole la cara hostias.

 **Bill:** Esta vez se ha pillado la otra. Pero yo no me arriesgaría a una relación así, sinceramente. Pero es decisión suya, ella verá. -dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

 **Tom:** Anna suspiró- Supongo que llevas razón... -dijo agachando la mirada. Justo llamaron al timbre y era Patrick- ¿Podemos hablar? -dijo Anna.

-Ya nos vamos -dije levantándome.

-No, quedaos. Da igual. Si ya sabéis lo que le voy a decir...

 **Bill:** Aun así. Si nos necesitáis, bajamos. -le di a Tom la mano y nos fuimos arriba, dejándoles solos.

 **Tom:** Joder, yo quería oír la conversación -Bill sonrió con cara de malo y cogió un walkie. Me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Le hice un gesto para que se callara y nos sentamos en la cama a escuchar.

 **Tom:** Yo... Creo que deberíamos dejar de acostarnos con otras personas. Como mucho con Bill y Tom. No quiero perderte... -se oyó un suspiro.

-Vale, pero con una condición. Que consigas que Tom se me folle. 

-¡¡QUEEEEEEEE!! -grité.


	11. Operación de garganta

**Bill:** ¡Gilipollas! -le tapé la boca con las manos, aunque ya fuera tarde. 

-¡Cabrones, estábais escuchando!

 **Tom:** ¿Estás de coña? -grité.

 **Bill:** No. -respondió Patt completamente serio.- Realmente quiero. -miré a Tom mordiéndome el labio. No sabía qué decirle.

 **Tom:** Me quedé a cuadros y miré a Bill para que dijera... Algo.

 **Bill:** Apagué el walkie y le acaricié.- Haz lo que quieras, no te preocupes por mí. No voy a enfadarme contigo por algo que he hecho y que probablemente volveré a hacer.

 **Tom:** Pero es que... Es un tío. Y no eres tú -dije escandalizado.

 **Bill:** Y Anna una tía, y obviamente no eres tú. Y sin embargo, lo hice. Y ahora tenemos a Sara y todo. -me encogí de hombros.- Si tú quieres, yo no puedo negarme.

 **Tom:** Es que no sé si quiero. Por un lado sí. Pero por otro, joder, soñé que me besaba pegué un puñetazo al aire y no te di a ti por el canto de un duro.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le abracé.- Piénsalo. Y cuando lo decidas, me lo dices. Yo voy a estar de tu lado elijas lo que elijas.

 **Tom:** Me cago en el hetero de los cojones. Para ser hetero no veas el gusto que le ha cogido a que le abran el culo...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero es que no me extraña. ¿Has visto lo bueno que estás? Estoy esperando a que te quiten la escayola para poder hacerlo otra vez... -le lamí el cuello.

 **Tom:** No me tientes... -le acaricié- No sé lo que decidiré, pero si decidiera que sí... ¿Seguro que no te dolería ni un poquito?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Sé que sería algo físico, simple atracción sexual. Y a mí me has demostrado muchas veces que me quieres para algo más. No puedo sentirme mal porque tengo algo que nadie más podrá tener -dije sonriendo y volví a lamerle el cuello.

 **Tom:** Pues ya veremos... Pero eso que me has dicho no lo dudes nunca. Tengo una duda... Yo cuando te veo follarte a Anna me pone mucho. ¿A ti te podría verme a mi con Patrick? -dije rayado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues no lo sé, tendría que verlo. ¿A ti te puso cuando me viste follarle?

 **Tom:** Es que no me había sentido atraído por él aún... Y era un tío. Ahora no lo sé. Pero al verte con Anna que era una tía se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y junté nuestras bocas.- Ya te lo he dicho. No me importa lo que decidas, no me voy a sentir mal.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Vamos abajo? Y les cuento esto... -asintió y bajamos- Tú, capullo. Me lo tengo que pensar pero puede que sí. Ya veremos. 

-¿En serio? -dijo Anna flipada- ¿Pero te pone? 

-Sí... -aparté la mirada- Pero no sé si estoy dispuesto. Es un tío y no es Bill. Así que ya veremos. Y como te me insinúes o algo te arranco la cabeza.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme y abrazarle. Joder, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo con Tom. Si no fuera por la escayola...- Bill, ¿qué piensas tanto?

 **Tom:** Patrick sonrió. Como si le leyera el pensamiento. Seguro que el capullo estaba pensando "Si le pongo, tarde o temprano pasará". Miré a Bill que parecía pensativo esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho Anna.

 **Bill:** Pienso en que la paja de antes no basta. Quiero follar con Tom. -solté siendo totalmente sincero. Se despolló de mí.

 **Tom:** Calla, que yo también me muero de ganas. Y aún me quedan 29 días de escayola -Ok, quería llorar. No tanto, pero casi.

 **Bill:** Pues no preguntéis. -dije con un encogimiento de hombros. Realmente tenía muchísimas ganas de cabalgar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me senté frustrado- Necesito pizza y bollos para sobrellevar esta puta mierda. ¿Mañana es domingo o lunes?

 **Bill:** Domingo. -dije mientras me hacía una bola en el sofá, casi tan frustrado como Tom.

 **Tom:** Ok, quiero tres pizzas -cogí el teléfono para pedirlas- ¿Vosotros qué queréis? Y encima Georg y Gustav no me dejan trabajar con el hombro así.

 **Bill:** Yo no tengo ganas de pizza. -dije cerrando los ojos. A ver si durmiendo un poco se me pasaban las ganas de... Lo otro.

 **Tom:** ¿Pues quieres otra cosa? -le pregunté- Que llamo y la pido. ¿Y vosotros?

 **Bill:** No, tranquilo. Ya me hago una ensalada. -susurré mientras me incorporaba.

 **Tom:** Como quieras -me dijeron lo que querían y pedí.

 **Bill:** Hurgué en la nevera y saqué todo lo que vi que podría estar bueno. Como las pizzas no tardarían mucho, me puse a picarlo todo para cenar cuando ellos.

 **Tom:** Vinieron las pizzas y salió Bill con su ensalada. Empezamos a comer.

 **Bill:** Patrick y Anna se pusieron a hablar de la primera tontería que pensaron, pero yo estaba a lo mío comiendo y no me enteré de nada.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de cenar y hundido me fui a dormir.

 **Bill:** Fui detrás de él, preocupado.- Hey, amor... ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Tom:** Que se me hace horrible pensar en un mes sin follar.

 **Bill:** Le abracé por la espalda.- Bueno... Aunque no follemos, podemos hacer otras cosas... No te preocupes por eso, amor.

 **Tom:** Ya, pero tú estás jodido por mi culpa...

 **Bill:** ¿Jodido? -pregunté sin entenderle.

 **Tom:** Estás mal. Tienes ganas y no puedes.

 **Bill:** Si tengo ganas me hago una paja o me acuesto con estos dos. -repliqué con simpleza.- Anda, no te preocupes que yo de momento estoy bien.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Descansa.

 **Bill:** Le besé con mucho cariño.- Duerme bien, mi amor...

 **Tom:** Medio sonreí y cerré los ojos.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué a su lado y me dormí casi en seguida. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Me desperté con dolor de hombro y de cabeza y de mala hostia por el malestar. Me empecé a vestir sin decir nada.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando él y vi su mala cara.- Buenos días... -bajé en una carrera a la cocina y le subí las pastillas.- Anda, tómatelas.

 **Tom:** Gracias -le di una mueca como intento de sonrisa y Bill se aguantó la risa- Ríete si quieres... -suspiré.

 **Bill:** Quise reírme, pero en lugar de eso le besé.- Buenos días, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Buenos días. Vamos a desayunar -estaban ahí Anna y Patrick.

 **Bill:** Le puse el café y me senté a su lado a desayunar. Entonces, Sara chilló.- ¡Papá! ¡Tío! -Voy yo... -me levanté a cogerla.

 **Tom:** Me reí de la cara de Anna cada vez que la llamaba tío.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, pequeña, le enseñaré a llamarte tía.- ¡Tío, pequenna! -miré a Sara con la ceja alzada. 

-Me da que tenemos un lorito en casa. 

-¡Papá! ¡Tot! -¿Tot?

 **Tom:** ¿Tot? -pregunté flipado- ¡Tot! ¡Bill! ¡Ana! ¡Paddy! -la miré alucinado.

 **Bill:** ¡Muy bien! -le dije entusiasmado y exagerando mucho la "e". Ella me miró con su gran sonrisa.- Bill... -joder, me la comía.- Muy bien, ratona. -se rió y vi que le estaban asomando las primeras puntas de otros dos dientes.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Quería decirle que dijera puta, pero seguro que Bill se enfadaba. Le dije- ¡Guapa!

 **Bill:** ¡Buapa! -chilló ella en respuesta.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Anda, hay que ir a clase.

 **Bill:** No quiero. -la abracé con fuerza. Ella se creyó que era un juego y sonrió.

 **Tom:** Ni yo, pero qué remedio... -puse cara de pena- ¡Tot! -me gritó Sara triste. Patrick intentó animarla y como yo siempre le llamaba capullo gritó- ¡Capulo!

 **Bill:** ¡Sara! Eso no. -la medio regañé. Ella vio que no estaba enfadado del todo, así que sonrió y se escondió en mi cuello. No sabía de dónde se sacaba esa manía.

 **Tom:** Bueno, yo... Voy yendo -me senté en el copiloto del Range Rover para que Bill no me odiara.

 **Bill:** Dejé a Sara en la cuna y fui al coche.- ¿No vamos en el Audi? -le pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** No, te dejo conducir mi coche -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Asentí sin entender y arranqué.- Por cierto, la niña se ha quedado triste. ¿Por qué has huido?

 **Tom:** Para que no me mates porque haya dicho capullo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No iba a matarte. Yo también digo capullo muchas veces.

 **Tom:** Ah, bueno -suspiré.

 **Bill:** Todos nos miraban al verme conducir a mí. Pasé de ellos y le di la mano a Tom para ir a clase.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso y entramos- Buenos días. Como podéis ver, no puedo escribir, así que calladicos que voy a dictar.

 **Bill:** Le obedecimos y pasamos toda la clase escuchando, y sólo interrumpiendo en caso de duda. No querían cabrear a Tom, supongo.

 **Tom:** Acabó la clase, les mandé deberes (por joder). Bajé y me puse con Bill.

 **Bill:** Estaba recogiendo cuando Tom vino a mi lado.- ¿Esta tarde me acompañas al médico? -le pregunté sin mirarle todavía.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Estoy preocupado por mi garganta. El otro día estuve cantando, y me fallaba la voz. Y a veces me quedo ronco. No mucho, pero yo lo noto. Lo mismo son paranoias mías, pero prefiero asegurarme.

 **Tom:** Claro que te acompaño -le besé.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -volvió a besarme y fuimos al coche de la mano. Estaba muy nervioso, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Ya tuve problemas muy serios hace unos años, y no quería que esta vez sí me tocara operarme.

 **Tom:** Le besé la mano- Estás conduciendo mi coche, anímate.

 **Bill:** No puedo... Me preocupa mi voz. ¿Y si no puedo cantar de nuevo?

 **Tom:** Si no puedes cantar, yo cantaré por ti -le dije. Podía parecer que no tuviera sentido, pero para mi pocas cosas tenían tanto sentido como lo que acababa de decir.

 **Bill:** Me conmovieron sus palabras, pero aun así me preocupaba. Mi voz lo era todo para mí, no podía quedarme sin ella.

 **Tom:** Le besé la mano- No vas a perder la voz.

 **Bill:** Asentí e hice todo lo posible para no llorar. Comí en silencio, pensativo, y me preparé para ir al hospital.

 **Tom:** Le acompañé al hospital en silencio.

 **Bill:** Me hicieron un par de pruebas después de que se me fuera la voz al explicar mis síntomas. Pasé una hora muerto de los nervios, hasta que al fin el doctor volvió. Inconscientemente, le di la mano a Tom. Joder, estaba temblando y a puntito de llorar.

 **Tom:** Abracé a Bill con fuerza- Ya tenemos los resultados -dijo con mala cara.

 **Bill:** Señor Kaulitz, tiene un quiste en las cuerdas vocales. -se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Lo más recomendable sería operar cuanto antes, dado que el quiste es bastante grande. Lo lamento. -bajé la mirada y se me empezaron a caer las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza- No me importa cuánto haya que pagar. Si es mejor cuanto antes, que operen ya mismo -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** No será necesario, la operación se la cubre el seguro. Habrá que esperar unos días, eso sí. Ah, y tras la operación, deberá pasar diez días sin emitir ni un sonido. Ni risas siquiera. -me tapé la cara con las manos. No quería escuchar nada...

 **Tom:** Esto es una clínica privada, ¿no? Pues si yo pago exijo ser atendido. Y quiero que sea ya mismo -cogí al médico de la chaqueta.

-Espere un momento -hizo una llamada- Si el paciente está dispuesto a que sea ahora, puede ser. Le harán un análisis de sangre urgente y en una hora estaría en quirófano. Pero el precio... 

-Me da igual cual sea -dije claramente- Lo pagaré.

 **Bill:** Tom... -le agarré del brazo. Seguía en shock por lo que me había dicho el doctor.- Tom, por favor, vamos a esperar a mañana. Ahora mismo necesito irme a casa a descansar, por favor. -susurré ronco.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Mañana sería posible? -el doctor asintió.

-¿A las seis de la tarde? -miré a Bill y asintió.

-Vamos a casa -le dije dándole la mano.

 **Bill:** Nos fuimos al coche en silencio. Tom me daba pequeños apretones en la mano, intentando calmarme.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa y le di una pastilla a Bill para dormir. Se la tomó a regañadientes. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no despertar hasta que yo volviera de la universidad de dar clase. Sólo cuando se durmió pude quejarme a gusto del dolor de hombro que me habéis entrado al amenazar al médico. Cuidé toda la tarde de Sara y le velé el sueño a Bill sin comer nada. Al día siguiente, fui a dar clase y cuando volví, Bill seguía dormido. Le preparé un chándal, unos gayumbos y una camiseta (además del abrigo y todo eso) y no le di nada de comer porque tenía que ir en ayunas. Le desperté poco antes de tener que salir.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Tom, que me miraba serio.- ¿Ya es la hora de ir? -Tom asintió y me esperó pacientemente en lo que me preparaba.- Vamos... -susurré y le di la mano al salir de casa. Estaba muy nervioso.

 **Tom:** Le quería decir que no hablara pero bastante mal estaba como para encima echarle la bronca, así que le callé de un beso. Llegamos al hospital en silencio y le atendieron los médicos.

 **Bill:** Me hicieron las pruebas de la anestesia, y en menos de una hora, ya me tenían listo para operarme. Antes de que me llevaran al quirófano, escribí una nota para Tom. "Si yo pierdo la voz, tú cantas." Y se la di al doctor para que se la diese a él.

 **Tom:** Leí el papel. Estaba muy nervioso, pero no había dejado que Bill lo notase. Estuve varias horas sin moverme de la puerta de quirófano y aproveché para contarles a todos lo que pasaba y que vinieran. La única que lo sabía era Mariah, porque se lo conté al llevarle a Sara, pero vino también con los bebés. Tras varias horas, salió el doctor- Va a tener que estar al final un mes, y no diez días, en absoluto silencio, pero la operación ha sido exitosa. No va a perder la voz -nos abrazamos todos contentos. Mariah casi ahoga al doctor del abrazo que le dio y dándole las gracias. Me fui a solas con el médico para pagar la operación y me dio una hoja con los cuidados que debía recibir Bill cuando nos fuéramos a casa. De momento, se iba a quedar un par de días en el hospital. Al rato, lo llevaron a la habitación ya despierto y pudimos entrar a verle. Me senté a su lado y le apreté la mano- Sólo voy a tener que cantar por ti un mes... -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí agradecido, y cogí a Sara en cuanto Mariah entró al cuarto. La niña miraba las vías que me habían conectado a los brazos con cara rara, pero no las tocaba. Empezó a chillar, pero yo no podía responderla, y estaba empezando a hacer pucheros. Joder... Mi niña...

 **Tom:** Cogí a Sara y empecé a hacer cosquillas para que se riera. Al final Mariah se la tuvo que llevar porque la niña quería que Bill hablara.

 **Bill:** Suspiré frustrado al ver la carita de pena de mi niña. Le hice a Tom un gesto para que se acercara y le besé la mano y la mejilla. Era tan exasperante no poder hablar...

 **Tom:** ¿Me dejas hueco? -se movió y empecé a mimarle con cuidado. Los chicos le relataban cosas sin callarse para que él no tuviera que hablar.

 **Bill:** Estaba agotado, sólo quería que Tom me mimara y luego me dejase dormir entre sus brazos. Cogí una pizarra. "Amor... Quiero dormir" Hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Claro... A tomar por culo de aquí todo el mundo, que la princesa tiene sueño -le dieron todos un abrazo y se fueron.

 **Bill:** Pasó el tiempo poco a poco, hasta que llegó el día en que veríamos si podría hablar o no. También (vaya casualidad) íbamos a quitarle la escayola a Tom. Estaba de los nervios.

 **Tom:** Me quitaron la escayola y con Bill muerto de nervios, nos fuimos al doctor.


	12. Muerte repentina

**Bill:** Llegué a la consulta casi temblando. El doctor me sonrió al verme (más que nada por educación, porque llevaba todo el mes dando por culo con correos para preguntar todo tipo de mierdas. Nos sentamos y el doctor habló. 

-Kaulitz, por Dios. Dame un sonido, o me retiro. -sonreí. 

-Se merece unas vacaciones después de aguantarme. -me llevé las manos a la garganta, entusiasmado, y miré a Tom. ¡Mi voz había sonado perfecta, clara y limpia como el agua!

 **Tom:** El médico rió- Menos mal. No querría que perdiera la voz. Es usted un pesado, pero me cae bien -se rieron los dos- Pruebe a cantar algunas notas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y empecé a cantar las primeras frases de "An deiner Seite". El doctor me miraba con una enorme sonrisa, y fijo que mi cara debía ser igual.

 **Tom:** Enhorabuena. Ya está totalmente recuperado. Pero un consejo. Dé clases de técnica vocal para cantar. Canta usted genial, pero es recomendable que no fuerce la garganta -Bill asintió contentísimo y yo riéndome a carcajadas lo cogí en brazos y di vueltas con él por el aire. Le bajé y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte al separarme de él. 

-Ah, y por cierto. Ni se te ocurra pegar voces en unos cuantos días. No creo que quieras volver al quirófano. 

-Ni de coña. -negué efusivamente. 

-Así me gusta. Ya podéis marcharos. -besé a Tom y nos fuimos hacia la calle.

 **Tom:** Si me quieres echar la bronca por algo, lánzame un zapato o algo así -le dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- Vamos a casa, que a quien quiero hablar es a la ratona. -dije tirando de él. Estaba muy ansioso por espachurrar a Sara entre mis brazos y decirle mil veces lo "buapa" que era.

 **Tom:** Llegamos corriendo y Bill fue corriendo a por Sara, que llevaba todo el mes diciendo las palabras "vocalizando" mucho intentando enseñar a Bill a decirlas.

 **Bill:** La cogí en brazos nada más verla (aunque ya intentaba ponerse a andar a veces) 

-¡Bill! -chilló cuando la abracé. 

-Ratona. Bichejo, princesita, preciosa... -la llamé de todo mientras me la comía a besos. Ella se reía, encantada.

 **Tom:** Le dijo a Bill- ¡Bill! -señalándole como todo este mes para que lo dijera. Me hacía una gracia... Si Bill no contestaba, ponía cara como de enfurruñada y se empeñaba en que lo dijera hasta que se aburría. Y ahora parecía que le estaba ordenando decirlo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¡Bill! ¡Bill, Bill, Bill! -le dije por fin. Ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla (Mariah le había enseñado durante este mes a dar besos y abrazos... Madre mía lo que le costó).

 **Tom:** Sara se rió y se pasó toda la tarde haciéndole decir cosas.

 **Bill:** Estuve diciendo todo lo que ella me pidió hasta que fue la hora del baño y la cena. La dormimos entre Tom y yo y bajamos al salón. A ver si con un poco de suerte se iban todos ya. Tenía ganas de follar.

 **Tom:** Estaba deseando que la casa se quedara vacía para una follada que llevaba un mes ansiando. Al final no aguanté más y me llevé a Bill al cuarto en brazos.

 **Bill:** En cuanto me puso en la cama, tiré de su ropa para pegarle a mí y le besé. Estaba muerto del ansia, así que le saqué a tirones la sudadera (aunque casi me la cargo).

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca casi desesperado y creo que le reventé la camiseta. Bajé por su pecho mordiendo y lamiendo mientras me deshacía de sus pantalones.

 **Bill:** Le dejé hacer todo lo que quisiera y tuve que esforzarme mucho para no gritar cuando empezó a comerme la polla.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos a lo bruto muerto de ansias mientras le comía la polla.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la boca con las manos y moví las caderas hacia su boca y su mano.- Tom, déjalo de una vez y fóllame. -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Joder -en ese momento no me paré a pensar en si le dolería y se la clavé a lo bruto.

 **Bill:** Grité (aunque no debía) y empecé a moverme contra Tom. Joder, después de un mes, era la puta gloria.

 **Tom:** No grites -le di un azote y le comí la boca.

 **Bill:** Quise responderle, pero lo que hice fue empezar a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Le follé con fuerza hasta que reventé.

 **Bill:** Me corrí un poco después que él y me quedé tumbado bocarriba, agotado.

 **Tom:** Le besé otra vez con ansia y le llevé la mano a mi culo.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. Quería que me follara él otra vez. Me puse a cuatro patas y restregué mi culo contra él.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas y le volví a penetrar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Mordí la almohada para no gritar y me moví contra su polla.- No te recordaba... Tan enorme... -le dije entre gemidos. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Tom:** Pues siéntelo -le follé.

 **Bill:** Me agarré al cabecero y abrí más las piernas. Tom gemía a mis espaldas, con unos sonidos tan graves y excitantes que me puse a chorrear.

 **Tom:** Le di un azote y le dejé mi mano marcada en el culo.

 **Bill:** Grité sin poder evitarlo. Me había gustado, para qué negarlo.- Más, Tom...

 **Tom:** Que te calles -le di otro.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y empecé a masturbarme otra vez, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca.

 **Tom:** Le besé de manera muy sucia. Las babas de ambos nos chorreaban por las comisuras de los labios. Bill gritó otra vez- Como no te calles, te castigo -le dije atacando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí- No puedo... -tenía los ojos llorosos del placer.- Tócame tú... -Supliqué.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar hasta que noté como se corría en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Me desplomé en la cama, alzando el culo sin querer. Tom embistió un par de veces más antes de correrse en mi interior y dejarse caer encima de mí.

 **Tom:** Salí de él y le dejé darse la vuelta. Le besé con mimo.

 **Bill:** En serio, Anna. Tiene que hacerme eso a mí. -me separé de Tom en cuanto oí eso, y vi el puto walkie encendido. Me puse rojo.

 **Tom:** Qué triste es vuestra vida sexual que en lugar de follar vosotros, oís como lo hacemos nosotros -le dije al walkie.

 **Bill:** Estaba bastante incómodo, pero intentaba disimularlo. Joder, es que no nos dejaban ni un minuto, coño.

 **Tom:** Que os den -Eh, que los que os habéis dejado el walkie encendido sois vosotros. Estábamos follando en la cocina hemos ido al salón y os hemos oído de lleno. No nos jodáis.

 **Bill:** ¿Que estabais follando en MI cocina? -me levanté corriendo. ¡Yo los mataba!

 **Tom:** Joder, princesa. El caso es enfadarte por algo -dijo Patrick. Le vi a Bill la cara. Si no se llevaba Patrick un puñetazo ni bien ni mal.

 **Bill:** Me puse unos calzoncillos y bajé al salón aparentando calma.- A ver, Rubito... Te lo explico. Esta no es tu casa. Es mía, de Tom y de Anna. Si Tom y yo no follamos en la cocina, tú tampoco. Para eso tienes el salón y tu cuarto. Y te lo digo simplemente porque ahora hay un puto bebé en casa. Y ese bebé está en la fase de llevarse cualquier cosa a la boca. Así que no vuelvas a follar en el primer sitio que pilles, que para eso hay una cama. -sin esperar respuesta, me fui a limpiarme y luego al cuarto de Sara a ver cómo estaba.

 **Tom:** He de decir que me quedé con las ganas de que le hostiara.

 **Bill:** Sara justo se despertó cuando entré al cuarto. Con una sonrisa, la cogí y la llevé al nuestro.- Mira, Tot... He encontrado un ratón. -la niña iba aún medio dormida, rascándose los ojitos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues habrá que torturar con cosquillas al ratoncillo para saber si tenemos más en casa -Sara dijo- ¡No, tot, no cosquillas! -en tono de orden y me reí.

 **Bill:** Me parece que vamos a torturar a otro... -besé a Sara y nos lanzamos a por Tom.

 **Tom:** Noooo -me refugié con las almohadas.

 **Bill:** Le quité las almohadas y empezamos a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Esta vez, el cabrón me las hizo de verdad y yo no dejaba de retorcerme.

 **Bill:** Sara nos miraba sentadita en un rincón, negra de risa al mirar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Para -dije despollado.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -chilló Sara. 

-Ya lo has oído, y la jefa manda. -volví a atacarle.

 **Tom:** Nos di la vuelta le inmovilicé y le empecé a hacer cosquillas y miré a Sara con cara de malo. Le saqué la lengua y empecé a hacerle cosquillas a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me despollé e intenté apartarme, pero Tom no me dejaba. Sara nos miraba negra de la risa.

 **Tom:** De repente, me paré y me acerqué poco a poco a Sara que me señalaba y me decía- ¡Papá! ¡Tot! ¡No!

 **Bill:** Tom siguió acercándose a Sara, y ella se puso a gatear para esquivarle.

 **Tom:** Huyó de mi riéndose y yo la seguía también gateando. Se paraba me sacaba la lengua y, cuando llegaba a su lado se reía y se iba yo fingía cansarme y al final, la pillé y le empecé a hacer pedorretas.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos así hasta que le dio hambre.- Anda, vamos a darle de cenar y a dormirla, que ya es hora.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Tal vez te cene a ti.

 **Bill:** Vale, después de que ella se coma lo suyo. -le dije sonriendo y bajamos al salón. Anna y Patrick estaban sentados en el sofá, cabizbajos.

 **Tom:** Heeeeeey -dije yendo hacia la cocina- ¿Habréis limpiado, no?

 **Bill:** Sí. -respondieron muy secos y rodé los ojos. A veces eran muy porculeros.

 **Tom:** Vale -me puse a hacer la cena.

 **Bill:** Estuve sentado hasta que Tom tuvo lista la cena de la niña, que me levanté para sentar a la niña en su silla.

 **Tom:** Sara empezó a engullir como un pato y yo me despollaba.

 **Bill:** Eh, con calma... -la obligué a comer más despacito. Estaba empezando a comer cosas sólidas, y me daba miedo que se atragantara.

 **Tom:** Calmaaa -repitió riéndose.

 **Bill:** Eso es, bicho. Calma. -terminé de darle la comida muy despacito.- Hala, a dormir, princesa.

 **Tom:** Estaba frotándose los ojos y bostezando. La subí arriba a la cuna y la dejé durmiendo. Bajé con Bill.

 **Bill:** Estaba preparando nuestra cena cuando Tom volvió.- Tot... Pregunta a los chicos si quieren ensalada, anda. Es que si no tengo que sacar más hamburguesas.

 **Tom:** La enana ya me ha bautizado -dije besándole el cuello- ¿Queréis ensalada? -grité desde la puerta.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -respondieron ellos gritando también. Joder... Parecían hacerlo a posta. Hice otra para mí, freí patatas y me eché más cosas a la ensalada. Cuando lo tuve todo, lo llevé (con ayuda de Tom) al salón.- Venga, sentaos ya.

 **Tom:** Bill se sentó encima y cenamos en tensión. Decidí encender la tele.

 **Bill:** Miré la tele porque no soportaba estar en silencio.- ¿Esta noche vemos una peli? -preguntó Anna para intentar aliviar la tensión- Yo lo veo. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Va, de miedo -dije.

 **Bill:** Sí, genial. -dije en seguida.- Yo no quiero de miedo. -saltó Patrick. Me mordí el labio para no decir nada ofensivo y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Anna le miró con cara de no la líes y yo la miré mal- ¿Es tu casa? 

-Pero... 

-¿¡Es tu casa!? 

-No... 

-Pues la peli la decidimos nosotros.

 **Bill:** Sonreí ante el arranque de Tom y le besé el cuello.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Vosotros qué peli queréis? 

-A mi me da igual -dijo Anna. Miré a Bill.

 **Bill:** Una de miedo. ¿Os parece "Paranormal Activity"? -dije terminándome la ensalada.

 **Tom:** Va -dije levantando a Bill y yendo a poner la peli.

 **Bill:** Me senté en su silla y me terminé la hamburguesa. Recogí todo con ayuda de Anna y preparamos unas palomitas.

 **Tom:** Cogí cocacolas y me senté con Bill encima tapándonos.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué contra su pecho y empecé a comer palomitas. La peli daba bastante miedo, pero intentaba no mostrarme asustado. Fijo que no iba a dormir en toda la noche.

 **Tom:** Menudo fantasma de mierda. ¡Mátala, gilipollas! -le grité a la tele.

 **Bill:** Me asusté con su grito y se me cayeron las palomitas de la mano. Por suerte, cayeron en el cuenco.

 **Tom:** Miré a Bill que temblaba y le acaricié- Eh, tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y escondí la cara en su cuello. Tenía bastante miedo.

 **Tom:** Voy a dejar de ver pelis de miedo contigo -le abracé con fuerza- Venga, no tengas miedo, que lo más peligroso de esta casa soy yo, y tú tienes inmunidad.

 **Bill:** Pero me da miedo la peli. -dije todavía escondido en su cuello. Por suerte, quedaba poco para que terminase.- ¿Cuando acabe... Nos vamos un poco al jacuzzi? -le pregunté al oído en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Claro -le dije acariciándole- Oye... ¿Tú crees que te puedo hacer una paja sin que estos se den cuenta? -le dije al oído y empecé a subir mi mano que estaba en su rodilla.

 **Bill:** No... -paré su mano.- Quieto. Van a vernos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si no quiero parar? -le besé el cuello. Estaba consiguiendo distraerle de la peli.

 **Bill:** Tom... Por favor... -si es que no estaba ni excitado...

 **Tom:** Soy un chico malo. No hago caso. Tal vez deberías castigarme -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Tom, de verdad... Ahora no. -su mano estaba en mi ingle ya, pero mi pene aún no despertaba.

 **Tom:** Aparté la mano y le acaricié la cara besándole sonriendo de lado- No lo iba a hacer, tonto.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé por pensar mal de él y miré hacia la tele, donde empezaban los créditos finales.

 **Tom:** Sonreí al ver que había acabado la peli- He conseguido distraerte, que era mi objetivo.

 **Bill:** Tonto... Pero vamos a hacer lo que te he preguntado antes, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Claro -le cogí en brazos- Vamos -le besé el pelo.

 **Bill:** No, déjame andar un poquillo, porfa. -dije bajando de sus brazos. Estaba un poco adormilado, no quería dormirme del todo en sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Le solté- Buenas noches -dije abrazándole a Bill por detrás.

 **Bill:** Los chicos no respondieron y Tom subió abrazándome por la espalda.- ¿Estás muy cansado? ¿O nuestro baño sigue en pie?

 **Tom:** Si estás tú más cansado que yo -me reí.

 **Bill:** No estoy cansado. Solo se me cierran los ojos. Pero si me enseñas algo... Tal vez me despierte. -le puse la mano en la polla.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- Si te portas bien conmigo... Te enseño lo que quieras.

 **Bill:** Apreté un poquito y empezó a ponérsele dura.- Enséñame algo ya... ¿O quieres quedarte sin polvito de buenas noches?

 **Tom:** Me saqué la camiseta y la lancé. Hice lo mismo con los pantalones y encendí en jacuzzi.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y me desnudé. Le abracé por la espalda y volví a agarrarle la polla.

 **Tom:** Giré la cara para besarle y entré con él detrás.

 **Bill:** Me puse encina de él y le besé de forma sucia mientras le masturbaba.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a dilatar mientras las burbujas nos relajaban.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra su boca, y cuando me sentí listo me senté sobre su polla.

 **Tom:** Empezó a saltarme y empecé a gritar agarrándole de la cintura.

 **Bill:** De repente, paré.- No grites... -y volví a saltar.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué? -no lo entendía.

 **Bill:** Está... El walkie... -dije intentando no gemir muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Me mordí el labio.

 **Bill:** Junté nuestras bocas y volví el ritmo más frenético, buscando que Tom se corriera ya, porque yo estaba a punto ya. Empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Ahogando un grito, reventé.

 **Bill:** Me moví para que saliera de mi cuerpo y exploté manchando mi mano y mi pecho.

 **Tom:** Le besé. Parecía más tranquilo.

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos a dormir? -pregunté un poco cansado.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Salimos y como de costumbre, le peiné y le sequé el pelo mientras el prácticamente ronroneaba. Me sequé corriendo y nos fuimos a la cama.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- ¿Mañana por la tarde te vienes al centro comercial? Necesito tinte y maquillaje.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pero me llevo mi silla -dije rotundo con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No te hará falta, no vamos a tardar.

 **Tom:** La última vez que me dijiste eso me tiré cinco horas de pie de tienda en tienda... Maldito...

 **Bill:** Que no... Esta vez te prometo no tardar. -le lamí la boca.- Además, luego voy a darte un premio.

 **Tom:** Bueeeeno -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le di un beso muy dulce.- Anda, duerme...

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Quiero verte dormir un rato... Me encanta hacerlo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un idiota.- Yo también quiero verte dormir...

 **Tom:** Yo me lo he pedido primero -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- Como quieras... -le di la espalda y cerré los ojos, medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Le estuve besando hasta que se quedó dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al notar la cama muy grande. Abrí los ojos y me vi solo en la cama.- ¿Tom?

 **Tom:** Volví de cagar y me encontré a Bill despierto- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Bill:** Nada... Que no me has dejado mirarte dormir. -fingí indignarme.

 **Tom:** Me cagaba... -me justifiqué.

 **Bill:** Qué delicado eres... -dije rodando los ojos y volví a hacerme una bolita para dormir un poco más.

 **Tom:** Le di un azote- Eh, enano.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -pregunté medio dormido.

 **Tom:** No soy delicado, soy bruto -le dije apretándole contra mi.

 **Bill:** Cuando quieres... A veces eres dulce. -susurré aún más cansado.

 **Tom:** Qué cosas dices... -bostecé- Como se nota que eres un enchufado. Si no lo fueras...

 **Bill:** Si no lo fuera, haría todo lo posible para serlo. -susurré. La charla me estaba espabilando.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- No podrías no serlo. Es absurdo.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Tú también eres mi enchufado, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Más te vale -fingí mirarle mal.

 **Bill:** Lo serías de todas, todas. -dije sonriendo.- Eres la persona perfecta para mí. -le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y justo sonó mi despertador- Princesa, hoy me tengo que ir antes a trabajar, pero luego iré a clase -le acaricié vistiéndome. Hizo un puchero- Lo siento -en realidad iba a prepararle una fiesta enorme mogollón de pija para celebrar su graduación y había quedado con una pija de estas que les pagabas mogollón y organizaban fiestas de esas. Pero soy gilipollas y me olvidé de llamar a los chicos para que me cubrieran...

 **Bill:** Pero... Hoy no tengo clase contigo... -le abracé muy fuerte.- Hoy solo tengo solfeo.

 **Tom:** Sí que tienes. La suspendieron por no sé qué pollada pero ayer mandaron un email para volverla a poner. Es antes de solfeo. Aún quedan tres horas para la clase -le besé.

 **Bill:** Asentí. - Bueno, pues te veo en clase. -dije con un puchero. Jo, encima de que me levantaba con ganas de mimos, me tocaba ir solo a clase.

 **Tom:** Me despedí de él y me fui de casa.

 **Bill:** Me levanté para dejar todo más o menos recogido antes de ir a clase. Justo cuando iba a llevar a Sara con Mariah, aparecieron los chicos. 

-¿Pero no estabais trabajando con Tom? -pregunté flipado, pero intentando calmarme. 

-¿Trabajando? Hoy no teníamos nada que hacer. 

-¡ME CAGO EN DIOS! Quedaos con Sara. -chillé furioso. A tomar por culo la confianza y todo eso. Me subí al coche hecho una fiera y fui a toda hostia a la universidad. Me quedé las dos horas de clase en el coche, llorando a mares. Cuando le vi salir, me bajé del coche.- ¡TÚ! ¡CABRONAZO! -Me lancé a pegarle.

 **Tom:** Yo sólo sé que de un momento a otro Bill me tenía inmovilizado y dándome hostias como no me había dado nunca- ¿Qué coño haces? -grité reaccionando y bastante mareado. No me pude ni defender. Estaban todos mirando y se les oía decir "Bill le está dando una paliza a Tom".

 **Bill:** Paré cuando me dolieron las manos.- No se te ocurra venir a casa hoy. Vete a pasar el puto día con la zorra de esta mañana. -me levanté llorando y me fui a casa a la misma velocidad a la que había llegado. En casa, les dije a los chicos que me dejaran solo y me tumbé a llorar al suelo.

 **Tom:** Me levanté como pude queriendo explicarle todo y cagarme en sus muertos más frescos por todas las hostias que me habían caído, pero me desmayé y me desperté en el hospital.

 **Bill:** Los chicos me llamaron, pero no respondí. Solo mandé un mensaje a Mariah para decirle que no tendría que cuidar a Sara en unos días.

 **Tom:** Vinieron los chicos al hospital.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Bill? 

-Yo nada. Si el que me ha pegado es él. Le estaba preparando una fiesta sorpresa para su graduación y he salido de casa por eso. Y como era sorpresa, le he mentido y he dicho que me iba a trabajar y no sé como mierda se ha enterado de que no estaba con vosotros y me ha dado una hostia detrás de otra de dos en dos hasta que han salido impares. Y se ha ido sin dejarme explicarme y luego estaba todo negro y me he despertado aquí. Joder coged el contrato de mi bolsillo y enseñádselo -les pedí.

-Ya voy yo -dijo Gustav.

-Tío, ¿pero porqué no te has defendido? 

-Porque se me ha lanzado a agredirme y me ha inmovilizado. Te recuerdo que me puede... 

-Joder, tío...

 **Bill:** Estaba terminando de dar de comer a Sara cuando Gus vino con un papel en la mano. 

-Princesa, tienes que ver esto. Me lo ha dado Tom. 

-¡Tot! -chilló Sara con un puchero, igual que hizo ayer. Mierda... Ya no iba a tomar nada. La cogí y no quise ni mirar el papel. 

-Vete, Gus... 

-Pero mira el puto papel. 

-¡Que te vayas! -Sara se asustó.- Joder... En serio, vete. -y sin dejar que me dijera nada más, me dediqué a secar las lágrimas de Sara.

 **Tom:** Me dijeron en el hospital que me tenía que quedar 24 horas en observación, pero en cuanto Georg se despistó, cogí mi ropa y me fui cogiendo un taxi. Me encontraba bastante mal pero entré a casa- Escúchame coño. Mira el puto papel -se lo quité a Gustav de la mano.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté con la ceja alzada. Sara miraba a Tom como con miedo. Normal... Le había dejado bastante mal... //No, Bill, que no te importe//.

 **Tom:** Me he escapado del hospital. Escúchame coño, me debes al menos dejarme explicártelo -grité pero me volví a caer al suelo.

 **Bill:** Gustav le sujetó y le ayudó a sentarse. Aun así, me senté en otro sofá con Sara, lejos de él.

 **Tom:** ¿Me vas a escuchar? -le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. En el fondo, me moría por saber lo que pasaba, por disculparme y curar todas sus heridas...

 **Tom:** Le lancé el papel a mala hostia- Era una sorpresa. Era una fiesta carísima y pija para tu graduación. He quedado con una pava que las organiza a cambio de una burrada de dinero. Eso es el contrato. Por eso te he mentido. Si era una sorpresa, no te podía decir la verdad -me levanté y salí de casa como pude.

 **Bill:** Me eché a llorar sintiéndome una mierda. Dejé a Sara en la cunita y en vez de ir tras Tom, me tiré al suelo a llorar. Gus se fue pensando que estaría bien. Pero cuando se fue, me metí al baño y la emprendí a golpes contra mi propio cuerpo. Cuando estuviera como Tom, iría a suplicarle perdón.

 **Tom:** Me senté a tomar el aire. No me había ido por estar enfadado (aunque lo estaba). Me encontraba mal y necesitaba aire. Entré a casa y oí golpes y gritos. Abrí la puerta y vi a Bill hostiándose. Me lancé contra él para que se parara quieto y acabó en el suelo y yo encima- ¿¡QUE COÑO HACES!? -bramé.

 **Bill:** ¡LO MISMO QUE TE HICE A TI! -Estaba bastante mareado, pero lo disimulé.

 **Tom:** Mira, me encuentro como los cojones, pero como no te pares de hacer el imbécil no me muevo de aquí y me pondré peor por tu culpa. Así que quieto -dije queriendo gritar pero con un hilo de voz.

 **Bill:** Déjame. Es lo único que merezco.

 **Tom:** Deja de decir estupideces -le besé.

 **Bill:** Intenté apartarme entre sollozos, pero no me dejó.

 **Tom:** Al final se rindió y me siguió el beso sollozando.

 **Bill:** Se separó de mí y me miró con cariño, pero no fui capaz de mirarle a la cara. Joder, me había pasado.

 **Tom:** Eh, vamos. Deja de llorar. Que no pasa nada.

 **Bill:** No le hice caso e intenté quitarme de debajo de su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Bill, me levanto, pero te juro por mis muertos que como intentes hacerte daño, te ato.

 **Bill:** Fui corriendo a la cocina, sin fijarme en si me seguían. Allí, empecé a buscar comida.

 **Tom:** Sabía que iba a empezar a engullir así que como no me veía con fuerzas de pararle... Me dejé caer al suelo intencionadamente.

 **Bill:** Oí un golpetazo y volví al baño.- Tom... -le cogí en brazos y le dejé sentado en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Quédate -pedí agarrándole del brazo.

 **Bill:** Miré hacia la cocina.- Espera... -necesitaba comer algo YA.

 **Tom:** No... Por favor... Hazlo por mi. O llévame al hospital. Me he escapado...

 **Bill:** ¿QUÉ? -cogí mi móvil y llamé al doctor. Me dijo que menos mal que le había encontrado, que estaban acocjonados.- Mi marido... Está bastante mareado. ¿Qué hago? 

-Refréscale y procura que descanse. Si ha podido llegar hasta casa por su cuenta, no hace falta que siga aquí. Eso sí, vigila que no se le infecten las heridas. 

-Está bien, muchas gracias. -sin decirle nada a Tom, fui al baño y cogí un balde con agua fresca, el botiquín y una esponja. Volví y seguía en la misma posición, vigilando atentamente mis movimientos. -Tengo que refrescarte y curarte, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pero no te vayas. Quédate aquí -no quería ni que se acercara a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Suspiré muy agobiado y sin responderle, le quité el pijama del hospital y empecé a pasar la esponja húmeda por su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** ¿Dónde está Sara?

 **Bill:** En su cuarto. Durmiendo la siesta. -respondí sin parar de llorar. Joder, tenía la cara hecha un poema.- Voy a por tu pijama. -susurré un poco mareado. Por suerte no lo notó.

 **Tom:** Ya voy yo -me incorporé.

 **Bill:** No, tú descansa, que estás mareado todavía -le hice sentarse y me fui medio corriendo hacia nuestro cuarto. Allí cogí un pijama limpio (el suyo estaba lavando) y fui a ver cómo seguía Sara. La encontré profundamente dormida, así que bajé al salón sin ella.

 **Tom:** Me ayudó a vestirme y vi los golpes que se había dado. La cara la llevaba perfecta tenía un moratón enorme en el pecho y otro en el estómago, pero por suerte le había parado a tiempo. Me senté encima de él y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro- Déjame dormir aquí un rato.

 **Bill:** Miré la cocina con los ojos aguados. NECESITABA comer, pero Tom no me dejaba...- Está bien... Pero si me das un momentito.

 **Tom:** No... -me aferré a él- Por favor... -no le iba a dejar ir a la cocina ni de coña.

 **Bill:** Eso digo yo... -susurré y empecé a llorar.

 **Tom:** Me apreté a él y bostecé.

 **Bill:** Tom... -no respondió. Estaba dormido ya. -Joder... -seguí llorando en silencio, ansiando ir a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me hice el dormido hasta que noté a Bill calmado. Bostecé y abrí los ojos.

 **Bill:** Había dejado de llorar, pero el ansia por comer ahí seguía. No podía apartar la mirada de la puerta, como hipnotizado.

 **Tom:** Hola... -le dije.

 **Bill:** Hola... -respondí en un susurro sin desviar la mirada de la cocina. Debía parecer gilipollas, pero lo necesitaba.

 **Tom:** ¿Puedo darte de comer? -le pedí. Así al menos, controlaría que no se empachara.

 **Bill:** Tú no me dejarías comer. -seguí hablando en voz baja. Bastante había gritado ya, y eso que no debía.

 **Tom:** Sí te dejaría. Poco a poco.

 **Bill:** Entonces no me dejarías, porque no me gusta comer así. -me puse cabezón y cerré los ojos. Estaba cansado, dolorido y muy deprimido.

 **Tom:** Si quieres engullir como un pato, lo único que va a entrar en tu boca va a ser mi polla -le dije serio.

 **Bill:** No pienso responder a eso. -respondí en el mismo tono, sin abrir los ojos.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces te aguantas. No me pienso mover de encima tuyo.

 **Bill:** Pues tenemos un problema, porque yo me quiero duchar, y la niña va a tardar muy poco en despertarse ya.

 **Tom:** Pues te acompaño y me ducho contigo. ¿No ha dicho el médico que me mojes?

 **Bill:** Pues levanta. -dije borde.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos al baño -le contesté de la misma manera. Me parecía flipante. Me deja en el hospital, me preocupo por él y encima se pone borde...

 **Bill:** Fuimos en silencio al baño. Abrí el grifo y me desnudé sin mirarle ni decirle nada, y entré al agua de espaldas a él. Joder... Vaya mierda de tarde.

 **Tom:** Me metí fingiendo encontrarme bien y me lavé el pelo para hacer algo. Salí y me empecé a secar mientras Bill terminaba de ducharse.

 **Bill:** Salí sin mirarle aún y me vestí en silencio. Sara se echó a llorar y fui a por ella sin secarme el pelo ni nada. 

-Eh, ratona... Vamos a ver a Tot. 

-¡Tot! -dijo ella muy contenta.

 **Tom:** Cuando me vio, le cambió la cara y se echó a llorar. Me destrozó. Seguro que lloraba porque al llegar, había llegado gritando- Ya salgo. No la quiero asustar.

 **Bill:** ¡Tot! -le agarró de la camiseta. Miraba su cara como con pena.

-Creo que no quiere que te vayas. -me acerqué un poquito más y ella le besó la cara con cuidado.

-Tot... Pupas. -dijo Sara con un puchero.

 **Tom:** No enana -le sonreí- Tot bien. 

-¿Bien? 

-¡Claro! -se echó a reír y me besó. Le devolví el beso y la cogí.

-Sara hambre -dijo.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos a por la merienda. -dije sonriendo. Bajé antes que ellos y a pesar de mi cabreo, le hice también la merienda a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me fui a la cocina para comprobar que Bill no engullera todo lo que pillara y me puse a jugar con Sara.

 **Bill:** Me controlé delante de él y aunque picoteara todo lo que pillaba, no engullía. Cuando tuve todo listo, les puse los platos delante y me puse con el ordenador a hacer la preinscripción para un máster en educación. Aún no había hablado de ello con Tom, pero esperaba que no le importase.

 **Tom:** Le di de merendar a Sara y merendé yo con algo de desgana. Jugué con ella y la llevé haciendo el avión hasta detrás de Bill- ¿Qué hace papá? 

-¡Papá! -gritó Sara.

 **Bill:** ¡Bicho! -grité yo en respuesta.- Papá está mirando una preinscripción para un máster que le gusta mucho.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál? -pregunté curioso y la niña repitió.

-¿Cuál? -aunque no sabía lo que es un máster ni una preinscripción.

 **Bill:** Educación. -dije sonriendo.- Para enseñar en institutos o conservatorios. ¿Te parece bien? -pregunté con suavidad, sin ganas de discutir.

 **Tom:** Si es lo que quieres hacer, me parece genial -me encogí de hombros.

\- ¡Genial! -gritó Sara. Me reí.

\- ¿Eres Sara o eres un loro? -pregunté.

-¡Sara!

 **Bill:** Es un bicho. -dije yo sonriendo. Cada vez estaba de mejor humor, pensando en un modo de disculparme por las infinitas cagadas de la tarde. Pero no se me ocurría nada, porque la había cagado bien.

 **Tom:** ¡Bichoooooo! -gritó riéndose.

-Pues a los bichos se les hacen cosquillas... 

-¡No! ¡Tot! ¡No cosquillas! -me gritó y yo me reí.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo que no? ¡Sujétala, Tot, que de esta no se libra! -Sara me miró muerta de risa.

-¡No, Bill!

 **Tom:** Me reí y me senté con ella encima sujetándole los bracitos y Bill le empezó a hacer cosquillas mientras ella se reía pataleando.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy entretenido y no vi que dio una patada con un poco de fuerza hasta que no me dio en la boca. Y joder, qué fuerza tenía.

 **Tom:** Sara hizo un puchero- Bill pupa -se quejó.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí aunque me dolía mogollón.- Bill bien, mi niña. -dije besándole el pelo.

 **Tom:** ¡Perdón! Sin queded -dijo triste.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí.- Estoy bien, princesita. -cogí su mano y la pasé por mi mejilla.- ¿Lo ves? Papi está bien. -pareció convencerse, porque me sonrió.

 **Tom:** En seguida bostezó- Sueno. Sara dorme -dijo frotándose los ojos.

 **Bill:** Es flipante todo lo que habla ya... ¿Puedes dormirla, o sigues mareado? -le pregunté a Tom bajito, para que Sara no se enterase.

 **Tom:** ¿Puedes dormirla tú? -jugar con ella había hecho que me encontrara peor.

 **Bill:** Asentí preocupado y la cogí en brazos.- Ten el walkie. Si sigues empeorando, me llamas. -aunque no tenía derecho, le besé el pelo con mimo y subí a Sara a la cuna.

 **Tom:** Esperé tumbado a que bajara.

 **Bill:** Cuando bajé le besé la frente y la noté ardiendo.- Quédate en calzoncillos, que tienes fiebre. -le susurré preocupado.

 **Tom:** Tengo frío -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Es por la fiebre... Anda, amor, hazme caso. -le ayudé a desnudarse.

 **Tom:** ¿Podemos pedir una pizza? -dije temblando de frío.

 **Bill:** Claro, mi amor... Pero cuando te tomes la pastilla. -susurré extendiéndole un paracetamol.

 **Tom:** Me la tomé y Bill salió a llamar a por la pizza. Yo estaba temblando y cada vez me encontraba peor y era más joven. Estaba desnudo y mi padre me pegaba- ¡Para, por favor! ¡Déjame ya! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!?

 **Bill:** Solté el móvil en el primer sofá que pillé e intenté calmarle, pero no paraba de chillar y suplicar que alguien le dejase en paz. Joder, ¿y si soñaba conmigo?

 **Tom:** ¡Papá! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te odio! ¡Muérete, hijo de puta!

 **Bill:** Me quedé pilladísimo al oír eso, e intenté que reaccionara, pero no pude. Al final, llamé a Frannie y ella me dijo que le mojara con agua helada. Lo hice y pareció reaccionar.

 **Tom:** De repente volví a la realidad y me di cuenta de dónde estaba. Temblaba de frío y vi a Bill. Estaba jadeando por el susto- Bill... -suspiré.

 **Bill:** Le abracé.- ¿Estás bien, amor? -pregunté muy preocupado. Aún tenía mucha fiebre... Joder. Todo era mi culpa. Se me aguaron los ojos.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Ahora sí. Aunque tengo muchísimo frío. Y hambre.

 **Bill:** El frío es por la fiebre... Ven a la cocina y te doy algo. -le susurré con tono cariñoso.

 **Tom:** Me levanté ayudado por Bill y fuimos a la cocina. Justo llegó Anna- Tom, yo he llamado a la ambulancia pero no he podido ir. Ha... Muerto la madre de Patrick y le he acompañado. Los chicos han ido contigo. Georg está furioso porque has huido del hospital. En cuanto Gustav, cuando se ha ido de tu casa se han ido con Patrick al tanatorio. Siento no haber estado, Patrick está destrozado. 

-No pasa nada, enana. ¿Cuándo es el entierro?

 **Bill:** Mañana por la tarde. Estos siguen en el tanatorio. -le di algo ligero para cenar y otra pastilla.

-¿Si se te pasa vamos a verle? -le pregunté muy meloso.

 **Tom:** Iremos. Nunca me ha caído bien esa mujer, pero Patrick es como mi hermano. Tengo... Que ir por respeto -dije algo fatigado- ¿Habéis hecho ya las paces? -preguntó Anna.

 **Bill:** Miré a Tom sin saber muy bien qué decir. Yo quería hacer las paces, pero no sabía qué pensaba él.

 **Tom:** Sí -respondí sin dejar de comer. No me di cuenta de la expresión de Bill.

-Me alegro. Me voy a duchar. Estoy agotada. Mañana a primera hora me levantaré para ir al entierro. ¿Os llamo? -asentí- Tom, vete a dormir. Pareces bastante mal. Buenas noches chicos -se subió.

 **Bill:** En cuanto Tom acabó, le besé con mucho cariño.- ¿Vamos arriba? ¿O qué prefieres hacer?

 **Tom:** Vamos- Me agarré de su brazo para subir- ¿Tenemos trajes negros? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** No... Pero podemos apañarlo, tranquilo. -en cuanto llegamos arriba, cogí un pantalón gris oscuro de los suyos y una camisa negra.- Mira, con esto ya vas perfecto.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Voy a llamar a Patrick -cogí el móvil- Hola, Patrick. Me acabo de enterar. Lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo estás? 

-Jodido... 

-Ya me imagino. Siento no haber llamado antes. Me he enterado hace cinco minutos. Estoy con fiebre alta y no puedo ir, pero mañana iré al entierro. 

-Gracias, Tom. 

-No hay de qué. Ánimo. Si necesitas venirte a casa unos días... 

-Te lo agradezco. Según me vea. La casa se me va a hacer enorme ahora que estoy yo sólo... 

-Pues como tú decidas. Intenta dormir un poco. Te paso a Bill. Hasta mañana -me dejé caer en la cama.

 **Bill:** Hey, Rubio... Lo siento mucho. 

-Gracias, Bill... -Oye, mañana vamos contigo... Ahora tengo que ayudar a Tom, ¿vale? 

-Sin problemas, princesa. 

-Intenta descansar. -colgué y me senté al lado de Tom.- Hey... Tom. -me miró. 

-Yo... Bueno... Ya sé que no sirve. Pero... Estoy muy arrepentido.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- No pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Sujeté su mano con la mía para que no la quitase.- ¿Puedes... Puedes perdonarme? -pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Claro... -moví el dedo en su cara a modo de caricia.

 **Bill:** Giré un poco la cara y le besé la palma de la mano.- Voy a dormir hoy en el sofá. -dije mirando hacia un sillón reclinable que había en el cuarto.- Cuando se te baje la fiebre, vengo a dormir contigo, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** No... Quédate -pedí.

 **Bill:** Pero... Te vas a poner peor y Patrick nos necesita... -intenté convencerle. No quería que empeorase.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Vale.

 **Bill:** Te prometo que si se te baja la fiebre, vengo contigo. -apreté su mano levemente, de forma cariñosa.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Pero estás bien?

 **Bill:** Sí... Solo quiero que descanses. -me incliné para besarle con dulzura.- Descansa, anda. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- No pienso ir mañana a clase.

 **Bill:** Yo tampoco. ¿Qué te parece si después del entierro nos quedamos descansando?

 **Tom:** Asentí.

 **Bill:** Le besé otra vez y le quité las mantas, dejándole solo con una sábana. -Así se te baja antes la fiebre. -y con la manta "robada", me fui al sofá.

 **Tom:** Me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Me encontraba bastante mejor aunque me dolían los golpes. Y ya no tenía fiebre ni me mareaba. Me vestí y desperté a Bill.

 **Bill:** Hola... ¿Estás mejor? -pregunté en cuanto le vi al despertar.

 **Tom:** Sí. Me duele todo pero ya no me mareo ni tengo fiebre.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le acaricié con cuidado.- Ven, voy a curarte. -le llevé al baño de la mano y le curé con cuidado.

 **Tom:** ¿Has dormido bien?

 **Bill:** Te echaba de menos, pero bueno. Luego dormimos juntos y arreglado. -en el fondo tenía contracturas por todos lados, pero no quería que lo notase, así que sonreí.

 **Tom:** Luego te hago un masaje. Pareces dolorido. Anda, vamos a vestirnos.

 **Bill:** Estoy bien. -le sonreí. Cogí algo de ropa negra de mi armario y le pasé a Tom lo que le dije ayer.- Así irás perfecto.

 **Tom:** Gracias -me vestí, cogí a Sara y bajé a hacer el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Bajé después de maquillarme y esperamos a Anna. Luego fuimos en el Range Rover hasta el cementerio. No me gustaba nada ese sitio, pero Patt nos necesitaba.

 **Tom:** Estaban ahí Mariah, Franny, los chicos y Patrick, además de familiares lejanos y gente del barrio. Abracé a Patrick que estaba llorando- Anda, capullo, ánimo -le di una palmada y me fui con Mariah, que era la hermana de la madre de Patrick. No solía llamarla mamá, pero sabía que le encantaba así que le dije.

-Mamá, lo siento muchísimo. 

-No estoy muy mal. Ya sabes que no nos llevábamos muy bien. Pero algo me duele... Al fin y al cabo era mi hermana... 

-Estés muy mal o poco mal ya sabes que nos tienes para lo que haga falta -le abracé y me fui con los chicos. Les choqué la mano. Sabía que ellos no estaban mal, pero tampoco era plan de no decirles nada.

 **Bill:** Abracé a Patrick en cuanto Tom se fue a ver a Mariah y le dejé que llorara un rato en mi hombro. Estuve a su lado todo el rato, en silencio. Y cuando todo terminó, le di la mano mientras Anna le abrazaba.- Tom y yo pasaremos el día en casa. Venid cuando queráis, y por supuesto, quedaos los días que queráis.

 **Tom:** Yo no soy muy bueno animando, pero si necesitas salir para distraerte, beber para olvidar, llorar o follar aquí estamos -sonrió de lado a pesar de la tristeza.

-Al final he tenido que dar pena para conseguirlo. 

-Bueno, ya estaba casi convencido, así que tampoco ha influido esto mucho.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pero no hoy. No me apetece mucho. -susurró con una mueca.- Anna y yo vamos al cine y luego ya a casa, ¿os venís? -miré a Tom. A mí no me apetecía, y encima Sara estaba empezando a inquietarse.

 **Tom:** La verdad que aquí Hulk Hogan me dejó un poco fuera de juego y necesito descansar -dije pretendiendo hacer la gracia. Aunque al único que le hizo gracia fue a mi.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, triste.- Bueno, os vemos luego. -Tom me dio la mano y fuimos hacia el coche en silencio.

 **Tom:** Enano, era sólo broma. Estaba haciendo la gracia. No estoy tan mal como he dicho. Era una excusa para no tener que ir.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pero si te apetece o algo, dímelo...

 **Tom:** Eh, en serio. No estés mal.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo, estoy bien. -dejé a la niña en su silla y me subí al asiento del copiloto.

 **Tom:** Conduce tú -le pedí. No tenía ni puta gana.

 **Bill:** Asentí un poco flipado y fui a casa lo más deprisa posible. La niña se había dormido en el coche. Pobrecilla...

 **Tom:** La cogí y la dejé en la cuna del salón sentándome en el sofá- Vamos a pedir una pizza, me apetece muchísimo.

 **Bill:** Vale... -me senté a su lado y llamé para pedirlas en lo que me quitaba la ropa del entierro, buscando por el salón un chándal que siempre tenía por ahí.

 **Tom:** Me puse el pijama y me tapé con la manta esperando a que se sentara Bill. Me tumbé en sus piernas.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien así? -pregunté acariciándole el pelo.

 **Tom:** Mucho -le sonreí. Me había tomado la pastilla y ya no me tiraban los puntos de la ceja ni de la mejilla, y entre eso y las caricias me encontraba bastante bien.

 **Bill:** Pues descansa... -me quedé dormido acariciándole el pelo, intentando descansar.

 **Tom:** De repente sonó el timbre. Era Dominika. Resulta que habían quedado para hacer un trabajo hacía días.

 **Bill:** Estaba un poco desorientado, pero no lo demostré. Me senté en la mesa grande con Dominika, aunque yo lo que quería era volver a sentarme con Tom. No tenía la cabeza para otra cosa.

 **Tom:** Dominika no dejaba de mirarme de reojo. Así que me levanté y me fui a la cocina. Salí al rato con una bandeja con bizcocho, chocolate y churros- Tomad.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -respondió Dominika flipada y yo suspiré, frustrado.- No me sale, joder.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué no te sale? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Nada. Ni una puta palabra. -miré con odio el ordenador.- No sé cómo explicarme, y no puede coincidir con el libro.

 **Tom:** Explicámelo a mi. Yo no tengo ni puta idea. Si yo lo entiendo, podrás explicarlo ahí -Dominika merendaba mirando al plato. Yo le pegué un trago a mi chocolate. Pensaba llevármelo al sofá, pero ya que estaba ahí. Bill me miró como si fuera imbécil, pero me hizo caso y a los dos minutos le entró la iluminación.

 **Bill:** Me puse a escribir como un loco y en una hora ya tenía la parte que nos correspondía a Dominika y a mí. Guardé el archivo en tres sitios diferentes y apagué ese odioso trasto. Dominika parecía querer irse. Y, sinceramente, yo quería que se fuera.

 **Tom:** Bueno, yo... Me voy -dijo ella levantándose. Y a mi que era un cabrón y me encantaba tocar los cojones le dije.

-¿Te encuentras bien? 

-S-sí... 

-Estás temblando, ¿seguro que estás bien? 

-Sí. Gracias por la merienda, llevo prisa -se dio la vuelta corriendo y menuda hostia se dio en la cara con todo el marco de la puerta.

 **Bill:** Me levanté corriendo para ver si se había hecho algo. Por suerte, solo era un moratón. Le di hielo para la cara.

 **Tom:** La ayudamos a levantarse y la llevamos al sofá. Me estaba aguantando la risa y menos mal que ella no lo notó- Voy a por un ibuprofeno.

 **Bill:** Cuando se le bajó la hinchazón, vimos que en realidad era más pequeño de lo que parecía, así que se despidió y se fue.

 **Tom:** En cuanto salió por la puerta me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** ¡No seas malo! -le dije intentando no reírme. Joder, que su risa era contagiosa.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero tu has visto el hostión que se ha dado? -dije casi llorando de la risa.

 **Bill:** Calla, anda. -no me hacía caso, y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura y tiré de él para que se sentara encima mío y seguí besándole.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos y enredé las manos en su pelo.

 **Tom:** Nos separamos en busca de aire y nos miramos muy de cerca (no me apoyé en su frente por los puntos).

 **Bill:** Te quiero. -volví a juntar nuestro labios, esta vez con mucha dulzura.

 **Tom:** Y yo... -le seguí besando.

 **Bill:** No lo dudo. -susurré cuando nos separamos otra vez y apoyé la frente en su pecho. Besé esa parte de su cuerpo y luego subí poco a poco hasta sus labios.

 **Tom:** Hola -llegaron Anna y Patrick- ¿Qué tal? -les pregunté.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos. No había manera, coño. Pero a ellos se lo perdonaba. 

-Bien... Nos aburríamos en el cine ya. 

-¿Queréis hacer algo? -pregunté para distraer a Patt.- ¿Cantar, beber... ? Lo que os apetezca.

 **Tom:** Patrick pareció dudar- Tom... ¿Tienes aquí coca? -sí, tenía, pero no sabía si darle.

-Patrick, nunca la has probado. 

-Por favor, te juro que hoy más que nunca necesito evadirme -suspiré y miré a Bill y a Anna.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Toma lo que quieras, yo te cuido. -le susurró Anna mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. Qué tiernos eran.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Ahora vuelvo -traje una bolsita- Primero cena -le dije serio- Luego te la doy.

 **Bill:** Asintió y le hice la cena. Cuando se lo tomó todo, Tom le dio la coca. Yo no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos abajo, ponemos música y bebemos? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Claro, ¿por qué no? 

-¡Tot! ¡Papá! 

-Mierda... Os veo abajo, voy a por la ratona. -subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

 **Tom:** Voy yo también -subí con Bill.

-¿Qué te pasa, enana? -la cogí.

-Nada -se rió y bostezó.

 **Bill:** ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -Sara sonrió y señaló sus juguetes. 

-Eres un trastillo... 

-No... Yo buapa.

 **Tom:** Le alcanzamos sus juguetes- Gasias -se estiró se abrazó a ellos y se dispuso a dormir otra vez. Miré a Bill muerto de risa.

 **Bill:** Le tapé la boca con la mía y salimos del cuarto de la niña. El beso era cada vez más ansioso, y cada vez me costaba más pensar en separarme de él.

 **Tom:** Nos metimos a nuestro cuarto (porque ya no dormía aquí la niña) y nos dejamos caer en la cama.

 **Bill:** Cayó encima de mí con suavidad. Se separó de mí para coger aire, pero no le di tregua y volví a unir nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Le quité la camiseta y me lancé a su pecho. Le besé con cuidado (teniendo en cuenta los dos enormes moratones que se había dejado) y volví a subir a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando sentí que lamía y besaba mi cuello. Le hice sacarse la camiseta y empecé a acariciar su pecho, bajando poco a poco...

 **Tom:** Nos quité el pantalón y le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Gemí más fuerte y llevé su mano a mi entrada. Después de todo lo de ayer, necesitaba que me follase él.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté sin dejar de besarle y le penetré con fuerza agarrándole de la cadera para clavársela más fuerte.

 **Bill:** Su boca ahogó mi grito, pero le clavé las uñas. Espero que con eso entendiera que quería que siguiese.

 **Tom:** Seguí follándole con fuerza- No grites -le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y bajé una mano a mi erección. Tom gemía contra mi boca, y me volvía loco.

 **Tom:** Reventamos a la vez y nos quedamos jadeando. Nos besamos y cuando nos recuperamos, bajamos con los chicos que nos habían esperado para beber- Perdón, que Sara no se dormía -No pasa nada -enchufaron la música y sacaron el alcohol- Hemos llamado a los chicos por si se querían venir. Mariah está en casa de Franny unos días, así que se van a venir.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Mejor cuantos más seamos, ¿no? -me eché una copa un poco flojilla y me senté en el sofá, tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Sí -llamaron a la puerta y fuimos a abrir. Bajaron los chicos. Gustav le dio una palmada en la espalda a Patrick- Primo, no te vamos a dejar rayarte. Vamos a hacer el payaso todos.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues todos a imitar a Gus! -grité medio en broma medio en serio.

 **Tom:** Tú, cállate, gilipollas -respondió Gus picado y todos se rieron. Empezamos a beber y poco a poco se animó la cosa. Patrick esnifó y empezó a alucinar y no dejaba de reírse.

 **Bill:** Le seguimos la corriente en todo lo que dijo para que no se deprimiera y bailé con él cuando me lo pidió. Le había visto tan mal antes, que no podía negarme.

 **Tom:** Me reí al verles bailar. Iba bastante borracho y me estaba riendo por todo.

 **Bill:** Saltó una canción de esas de perreo y me fui a buscar a Tom para bailar con él. No paraba de reírse, intentando seguirme el ritmo.

 **Tom:** Todos nos vitoreaban (bueno, vitoreaban a Bill) yo estaba babendo al verle y antes de que acabará la canción me lancé a él y le saqué la camiseta sin importarme que estuvieran todos delante.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom, no! ¡Luego! -pero le dio igual y se lanzó a mi boca. No pude resistirme a sus labios y le abracé por el cuello, pegando aún más nuestros cuerpos.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar el pecho y tirados en el suelo, nos acabé de desnudar.

 **Bill:** No supe muy bien cómo, pero de repente solo estaban Anna y Patrick. Los demás se habían ido. Iba a decirles si se unían, pero Tom llevó mi mano a su polla y no pude pensar en mucho más.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté mientras gemía porque él me masturbara.

 **Bill:** Me dio un manotazo y entró en mi cuerpo de un solo empujón que me hizo ver las estrellas.- Más... Fuerte... -pedí jadeando.

 **Tom:** Puse las manos a los lados de su cabeza y me impulsé como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Enredé las piernas en su cadera para que llegara más a fondo y sin querer volví a clavarle las uñas en los brazos. Joder... Me estaba matando de placer.

 **Tom:** Nos puse de pie y le empotré contra la pared follándole sin parar.

 **Bill:** Dejé de gemir para gritar. Junté nuestras bocas en un beso muy guarro y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo. Como siguiera así, iba a correrme sin necesidad de tocarme.

 **Tom:** Le mordí los hombros y gritando como un animal, reventé en él. No tardó más que yo en correrse. Cuando me giré, los Gs habían vuelto de la cocina con algo de comida y nos miraban boquiabiertos. Al igual que Anna y Patrick desde el sofá. Besé a Bill y salí de él. Él, que estaba absolutamente rojo, desenrolló las piernas de mi cintura y se empezó a vestir mirando al suelo. Yo sin que me importara me vestí y nos senté en el sofá con Bill encima mío.

 **Bill:** Los Gs me miraban fijamente, pero hice que no me daba cuenta y me miré las uñas. Estaba rojo como un tomate. ¿Cómo podía haberme olvidado tan rápidamente de que estaban ahí? -Ahora no sé si quiero estar en el sitio de Bill, o en el de Tom. -Dijo de repente Patrick. Me costó horrores no reírme.

 **Tom:** Ya te lo digo yo, vas a estar en el de Bill hace un momento tanto con él como conmigo. Porque a mi sólo me folla Bill y a Bill sólo le follo yo -dije entrecerrando los ojos. Patrick levantó las manos.

-Yo contigo no me meto, Tom, y menos hoy que eres un gigante verde. ¡Como hulk!

 **Bill:** Ya no pude aguantarme más y me eché a reír. Con el polvo se me había ido la borrachera.

 **Tom:** No pude evitar reírme yo también y acabamos la noche entre bromas. Anna no dejaba de preocuparse por Patrick y de cuidarle todo el rato y Patrick estaba muy cariñoso con ella.

 **Bill:** Jo, Anna. Si no estuviera tan mareado y tú tan violeta te hacía el amor. -Anna se sonojó. -¡Pero no te pongas gris! ¡Que te he dicho algo tan bueno como el polvo que han echado tu hermano y su novia! 

-¿¡NOVIA!? Iba a matarle.

 **Tom:** De todos modos es muy raro todo. ¿Cómo se ha podido follar Tom a su novio, si Tom es una chica? -Bill pareció calmarse pero esta vez el que se cabreó fui yo.

 **Bill:** Besé a Tom al ver que iba a lanzarse a por él. Casi prefería que me follara otra vez antes de que pegara a Patrick. Al menos hoy.

 **Tom:** Bill sujétame o lo mato -gruñí contra sus labios.

 **Bill:** Tom, llévame a la cama. -respondí bajito.- O fóllame aquí, pero no le pegues... -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Me intenté calmar y seguí besando a Bill. Patrick se tumbó en las piernas de Anna y empezó a roncar casi en el acto- De menuda se ha librado.

 **Bill:** Shht... No dejes de besarme. -me había puesto mimoso y no tenía ganas de que se separase.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¿La princesa quiere mimos?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Más te vale mimarme. Me hace mucha falta.

 **Tom:** ¿Me vas a obligar a mimarte, enano? -dije entre besos.

 **Bill:** Sí. Soy tu princesa, te lo ordeno.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le acaricié- Conste que lo hago porque te quiero y no porque me lo ordenes.

 **Bill:** Asentí- Pero hazlo, por dios. -supliqué y volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso. Bill estaba apoyado en mi casi ronroneando. Estuve así horas. Anna se despertó- Tom, ¿mañana vas a clase? Es por el examen que pusiste...

 **Bill:** Hostia, es verdad. ¿vas a hacer el examen al final? -pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** No lo sé. ¿Cómo lo lleváis?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Como siempre. Que yo recuerde, no tengo dudas.

 **Tom:** ¿Y vosotros? -Patrick me lo explicó todo y lo entendí- Pues entonces sí.

 **Bill:** Subimos a prepararnos y les hice el desayuno en lo que ellos se vestían.- ¡Vamos, lentos!

 **Tom:** Bajé el primero y le abracé a Bill por detrás besándole el cuello- Al volver, dormimos todo lo que quieras. Menos mal que hoy es viernes... -sonrió y giró la cara para besarme. Bajaron los chicos.

-Estamos Anna y yo hablando... -dijo Patrick- Me apuesto diez euros a que alguien le da la enhorabuena a Bill por dejarte así la cara -tenía mala cara pero parecía algo más animado.

 **Bill:** Yo no. Que pierdo. -dije medio riendo. Volví a besar a Tom.- ¿Entonces me prometes que vamos a dormir hoy?

 **Tom:** Yo me apuesto diez euros a que como alguien le de la enhorabuena por dejarme la cara así y yo le oiga le dejo la cara igual -se rieron todos.

 **Bill:** Hice un puchero al ver que había ignorado mi pregunta y me fui al coche, muerto de sueño.

 **Tom:** Enano, te prometo que dormimos hoy -le dije montándome en el piloto.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Si me duermo en tu clase, no me mates, ¿vale? -Murmuré con la frente pegada a la ventanilla.

 **Tom:** Amor, que tenemos examen -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Cuando lo acabe... -susurré rojo como un tomate. Me había encantado eso de "amor".

 **Tom:** Cuando lo acabes, duerme si quieres -sonreí.

 **Bill:** No lo sé... -susurré. Estaba realmente cansado.

 **Tom:** Llegamos y aparcamos. La gente miraba y susurraba.

 **Bill:** Abracé a Tom para sentirme más seguro y me fui a su clase a hacer el examen. Estaba un poco nervioso; me daba miedo dormirme en mitad del examen.

 **Tom:** Repartí el examen y me puse a vigilar. La gente no dejaba de lanzar papelitos y notitas a Bill. Al final mosqueado cogí un puñado de papelitos y empecé a leer "¿Tom te hizo algo después de eso?", "Le echaste huevos, enhorabuena", "¿Te ha perdonado?" Cabreado contesté- Si tanto os interesa mi vida privada, ni le he hecho nada después de lo que pasó, ni me he enfadado, ni lo voy a hacer. Y ahora que sabéis la respuesta, como os vuelva a ver con papelitos en mitad del examen, los consideraré chuletas aunque no tengan nada que ver. Y como me entere de quién ha sido el que le ha dado la enhorabuena por dejarme así la cara, que se prepare porque se la voy a dejar igual -dije de mala hostia.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada sintiéndome mal e intenté seguir con el examen, aunque me costaba un montón.

 **Tom:** Pasé por donde Bill y le apreté el hombro para que se animara.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y terminé como pude el examen, aunque estaba tan nervioso que dudaba que estuviese bien.

 **Tom:** Bill lo entregó de los primeros y yo le entregué una nota para que se calmara. Lo corregí. Tenía un 10. Se lo entregué.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver la nota y me recosté en la mesa. Quería dormir, aunque era un sitio bastante incómodo.

 **Tom:** Acabó la clase y me junté con Bill, Anna y Patrick.

 **Bill:** ¿Nos vamos a dormir? -pregunté abrazándole por el cuello.

 **Tom:** Vamos, anda. ¿Vosotros qué tal? -pregunté llegando al coche.

 **Bill:** Yo no sé... No estaba muy centrado. -dijo Patt. -Pues tranquilo, que lo tienes bien. -saltó Anna y la miramos con la ceja alzada. 

-¿Qué? He mirado su examen a ratos, y lo estaba haciendo bien.

 **Tom:** Aunque no lo tuvieras bien, puedo remediarlo -me encogí de hombros y aparqué- Dios, qué puto sueño.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo digo... -nos despedimos de ellos y subimos a la cama.- Moría de ganas dormir. -dije mientras me quedaba en calzoncillos.

 **Tom:** Con un diez, dormirás de puta madre -me desnudé y me tiré a la cama.

 **Bill:** En realidad para dormir bien solo me haces falta tú. -susurré más dormido que despierto.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi- Descansa, princesa.

 **Bill:** Le besé el pecho y me quedé dormido casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** No me desperté hasta la mañana siguiente.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque Tom se movió.- Hola... ¿es muy tarde? -pregunté aún bastante dormido.

 **Tom:** Las tres de la tarde.

 **Bill:** La hora de la siesta. -me hice una bolita para seguir durmiendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me apreté a él para hacer lo mismo.

 **Bill:** ¿Me das un beso de buena siesta? -pedí con los ojos medios medio cerrados.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Cuida con mis besos de buena siesta a ver si van a acabar con un polvo de buena siesta.

 **Bill:** Hum... No es mala idea. -junté nuestros labios otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Si no puedes ni abrir los ojos...

 **Bill:** Pues follo con los ojos cerrados. -escondí la cara en su cuello. Se estaba de puta madre allí.

 **Tom:** Me levanté de golpe- ¿¡Quién coño se ha ocupado de Sara desde ayer!?

 **Bill:** Mariah. -dije con la ceja alzada. Creo.- Llegó mientras os vestíais, y se fue un rato después que nosotros.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Menos mal -me tumbé.

 **Bill:** Anda, dame mi polvo de buena siesta y vamos a dormir. -dije tumbándome como antes. Seguía muy dormido, pero confiaba en despertarme lo suficiente como para hacerlo con él.

 **Tom:** Le besé y empecé a manosearle pero ni siquiera se empalmó- Anda, duerme.

 **Bill:** ¿Y mi polvo? Yo quiero sexo. -dije abrazándole con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Pero si ni siquiera te empalmas de lo dormido que estás.

 **Bill:** Pero seguro que tú sí... -colé la mano en su ropa interior.

 **Tom:** Duerme...-Le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Jope... -susurré adormilado. No supe si dijo algo más.

 **Tom:** Le besé e intenté dormirme otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con besos por el cuello, en dirección a mis labios. Ronroneé de gusto y estiré el cuello. No quería despertar, quería quedarme en ese estado entre dormido y despierto, sintiendo los besos y las caricias.

 **Tom:** Sonreí por cómo se estiró y seguí a lo mío.

 **Bill:** Fui despertando poco a poco, aunque no quería. Cada vez era más consciente de por dónde pasaban sus labios, pero no quería serlo...

 **Tom:** Bill cerró los ojos con fuerza. Supuse que quería seguir durmiendo y dejé de besarle apretándole contra mi.

 **Bill:** ¡No, pero no pares! -me quejé en un susurro y llevé su boca a mi cuello otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le seguí besando sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Así... Hum... -suspiré de gusto. Estaba ya casi despierto, pero no quería que se diese cuenta y parase.

 **Tom:** Sé que estás despierto -seguí besándole.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué quieres? -pregunté en voz baja. Estaba muy tranquilo y no quería alzar la voz.

 **Tom:** Quería comprobarlo -le dije riéndome muy pegado a él sin dejar de mimarle.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y sin abrir los ojos, giré la cara hacia él para besarle.

 **Tom:** Profundicé el beso metiendo la lengua.

 **Bill:** Jadeé contra su boca y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo.

 **Tom:** Enredé los dedos en su pelo y seguí besando.

 **Bill:** Le pasé las manos por la espalda, subiendo poco a poco su camiseta. No tenía intenciones de follar, pero me apetecía ver y acariciar su cuerpo desnudo.

 **Tom:** Empezó a pasar las manos por mi espalda y mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Separé nuestras bocas y bajé a besos por su pecho.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié mientras él se lanzaba a por mi.

 **Bill:** Rodamos por la cama hasta que quedó encima de mí. Le miré sonriendo y junté nuestras bocas otra vez. -¿Me das ahora mi polvo de buena siesta?

 **Tom:** Fingí pensármelo- Mmmm... No sé.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mano hasta su paquete.- Anda... Dame mi polvo... -le besé y apreté un poquito su pene.

 **Tom:** Si insistes... -le quité el pantalón del pijama.

 **Bill:** Le paré.- Si no quieres, no lo hagas, eh...

 **Tom:** Solo quería que me lo pidieras... -me relamí y le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -pregunté cuando nos separamos. No quería obligarle a nada.

 **Tom:** Le di un azote- Por supuesto.

 **Bill:** Asentí y relajé el cuerpo para que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le empecé a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le mordí los labios, juguetón.

 **Tom:** Sonreí manoseando su culo.

 **Bill:** Siguió dilatándome, pero yo estaba muy ansioso e impaciente.- Fóllame ya....

 **Tom:** Le puse a cuatro patas y le empecé a follar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Hice todo lo posible para no gritar y me incorporé. Mi espalda quedó pegada a su pecho y aproveché la cercanía para besarle.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca de manera sucia mientras le agarraba de las caderas empujando.

 **Bill:** Puse una de sus manos sobre mi polla sin separar nuestros labios. Necesitaba que me tocase.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé al ritmo de mis embestidas.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos que llevaban su nombre hasta que exploté en su mano con un grito muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le di una vez más y reventé.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer, haciendo que saliera de mí, y me tumbé en la cama haciéndome una bolita con las mantas.

 **Tom:** ¿Te... Alimentas de aire? -pregunté jadeando.

 **Bill:** No... Pero hoy no tengo hambre. -dije amodorrado todavía por el orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su boca- ¿De verdad no tienes hambre? Porque yo muero de hambre -le dije al oído en tono guarro.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- De ti, mucha... ¿Puedo comerte?

 **Tom:** Si insistes, no te lo voy a negar -le lamí la boca.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro que insisto... -me metí por debajo de las sábanas, besando su abdomen.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada.

 **Bill:** Le di una lenta lamida a su pene, que despertó de golpe.- Wow, estamos sensibles hoy, ¿eh?

 **Tom:** Aggg, cállate -gemí.

 **Bill:** Intenté no reírme (aunque me costaba) y me metí toda su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Dios... -le agarré del pelo mientras se la metía y sacaba hasta el fondo.

 **Bill:** Me la saqué y me miró con disgusto.- Si me sigues haciendo daño en el pelo, te la muerdo. -y volví a lo mío. Coño, que iba a arrancarme la mitad del pelo.

 **Tom:** Le solté el pelo y me agarré a las sábanas muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Aumenté el ritmo de mi boca y llevé una mano a sus huevos, para darle más placer.

 **Tom:** Aaaaah joder -reventé.

 **Bill:** Me tragué su semen y le besé mientras él jadeaba contra mi boca.

 **Tom:** Con que... no tenías hambre...

 **Bill:** Te he dicho que de ti sí. -le mordí el labio inferior y le abracé fuerte. No quería moverme de la cama.

 **Tom:** Se me abrazó- Menos mal que he comido ya, si no no dejaba de ti ni el pelo... Aunque un postre... -me puse encima suyo.

 **Bill:** ¿Un postre? ¿Qué quieres de postre? -le lamí los labios.

 **Tom:** A ti -me subí encima suya y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y correspondí a su beso.- Pues toma todo lo que quieras, yo me dejo.

 **Tom:** Tampoco tienes otra opción -fingí pena- Soy malo, ¿recuerdas?

 **Bill:** Asentí- Nunca lo olvido. Y me encanta que lo seas.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y bajé por su pecho.

 **Bill:** ¿Cuánto vas a comerte? ¿Me va a gustar mucho? -pregunté con fingida inocencia.

 **Tom:** Te va a gustar tanto que no lo podrás soportar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Eso espero. -cerré los ojos, disfrutando de sus labios por mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le lamí de arriba a bajo en toda su extensión.

 **Bill:** Gemí y arqueé la espalda.- Vas por... Buen camino... -susurré. Se me habían abierto los ojos como platos y todo.

 **Tom:** Le pasé la lengua por la punta con vicio.

 **Bill:** Tuve que contenerme mucho para no gritar. Agarré la almohada con las dos manos y apreté, muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Me la metí de golpe hasta el fondo y Bill casi salta.

 **Bill:** ¡Joder! -apreté más la almohada y moví la cadera. Apenas me había tocado, y ya estaba cerca de correrme.

 **Tom:** Metí y saqué con rapidez hasta casi ahogarme y en seguida noté cómo su fluido bajaba por mi garganta.

 **Bill:** No me dio tiempo ni a gritar. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había explotado en su boca. Me quedé con los ojos cerrados. Había sido una de las mejores mamadas que me había hecho.

 **Tom:** Subí a besarle- Enano, qué sensible estabas, ¿no? -le dije sonriendo de lado devolviéndole la de antes.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Siempre lo estoy. Hagas lo que hagas, siempre me tienes al borde.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Te quiero. -me pareció un poco fuera de lugar, pero me apetecía decírselo.

 **Tom:** Le besé sonriendo- Y yo.

 **Bill:** Se me ocurrieron mil cursilerías, pero me callé, le abracé con fuerza y nos tapé. No quería salir de la cama.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos así como dos horas, pero al final las ganas de ver a Sara nos pudieron.

 **Bill:** En el fondo no quería, pero salí de la cama, nos vestimos y fuimos a recoger a la enana. -Ya sabes quién va a dormir hoy, ¿no? -estaba muy espabilado, no iba a poder dormir. En cuanto Sara nos vio, se puso a chillar y estirar sus bracitos hacia nosotros.

 **Tom:** Al verme Mariah dijo- Tom, hay que curarte esas heridas. Llevas toda la cara hinchada, más de lo que estaba, quiero decir, aparte de lo morado. Ven aquí ahora mismo.

 **Bill:** Ha sido mi culpa. -salté en seguida, cogiendo a Sara. Mariah me miró con la ceja alzada. -me olvidé de poner la alarma para curarle, y luego tenía tantas ganas de ver a Sara, que no me he parado ni a mirar las heridas.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco- Ya sabes cómo es. No le hagas caso. No es su culpa.

 **Bill:** Ay, Bill... 

-Que no, joder. Que es verdad. 

-¡Bill! -chilló Sara y me sonrió. Vi que empezaban a asomar otros dos dientes.

 **Tom:** Me reí al ver a la niña. Se quedó mirando fijamente cómo Mariah me curaba y se me escapó una mueca de dolor- Tot pupa. ¿Quién malo? -le preguntó mirando fijamente a Bill.

 **Bill:** Desvié la mirada.- Un señor. -dijo Mariah al ver mi incomodidad.

 **Tom:** Señor malo -dijo indignada.

 **Bill:** Y mucho... -susurré. Era bestialmente lista, a veces me asustaba y todo.

 **Tom:** No... Fue sin querer -dije yo.

-Ahh -dijo más calmada. Estiró los brazos hacia mi y me empezó a besar las heridas de la cara.

 **Bill:** Os espero fuera. -fui al coche. Me había sentado muy mal lo que la niña había dicho. Sobre todo porque era verdad. Y ella que era tan pequeña, lo había visto. Y yo tenía los huevos de seguir con Tom, de disfrutar de sus caricias y sus besos.

 **Tom:** Me terminó de curar y fui a por Bill que parecía descompuesto- Eh, enano -le agarré con fuerza de la cintura y le besé a pesar de que intentaba resistirse.

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos a cenar por ahí? -pregunté cuando logré que me soltase. Me había dado cuenta de algo muy feo, y no quería besos, ni cariño.

 **Tom:** Sólo si eres cariñoso conmigo. Si no, me enfado. Quiero mimos. 

-¡Mimos! -gritó Sara.

 **Bill:** Luego. Cuando volvamos a la cama.- En qué hora habríamos salido...

 **Tom:** No me vale. Los quiero ya. Quiero que seas el Bill de hace un rato en la cama. No el Bill triste que se siente culpable por una tontería.

 **Bill:** Me bajé del coche.- Pues me parece que vamos a cenar en casa. Y no es una tontería.

 **Tom:** Bill no me jodas -le dije serio.

-¿Tú sabes cómo nos hemos llegado a dejar Georg y yo que acabábamos días en el hospital? Nos pegábamos de mala hostia y luego en el hospital nos ponían en la misma habitación y estábamos de coña. Gustav se cabreaba con nosotros. Georg hacía pucheros y nos perdonaba.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero no es lo mismo! -dije frustrado. Miré al suelo. No quería mirarle a la cara.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué? -pregunté serio. Sara no entendía nada.

 **Bill:** Porque no. -respondí en un susurro. Empezaba a agobiarme, a necesitar comer. Mierda...

 **Tom:** Vamos, sube al coche -dije poniendo atrás a Sara en su sillita muy serio y muy cabreado.

 **Bill:** No. -respondí con firmeza. Me di la vuelta para ir a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Le cogí con fuerza del brazo- No quiero ser bruto delante de la niña. Sube al puto coche.

 **Bill:** Si no quieres ser bruto, no me obligues a subir al coche. -dije con seriedad.

 **Tom:** Bill, estoy hablando en serio.

 **Bill:** Me solté de un tirón.- Eres un puto pesado. -y entré al coche de mala leche.

 **Tom:** Y tú un puto gilipollas -me senté y bloqueé su puerta.

 **Bill:** Habló... -dije mirando por la ventana.- Y por cierto, puedo desbloquear la puerta, ¿sabes? -tiré de la clavija y mi puerta quedó desbloqueada.

 **Tom:** Como echo de menos en estos momentos mi Cadillac, que si bloqueaba la puta puerta sólo la podía desbloquear yo -dije entre dientes.

 **Bill:** Pues lo siento por recibir una puta bala. -Su comentario me había hecho sentir aún peor.

 **Tom:** Pegué un frenazo que casi nos estrello- No. Me. Refería. A. Eso -dije controlando mi tono. Estaba a punto de perder el control. Me estaba controlando con todas mis fuerzas por Sara, pero cada vez me costaba más no pegarle una hostia.

 **Bill:** No hagas eso con la niña en el coche. -respondí en el mismo tono.- Llévame a casa, por favor.

 **Tom:** Sara ajena a todo, se había quedado dormida- Eres extremadamente retrasado -dije furioso- Y da gracias a que está Sara aquí.

 **Bill:** Pensé en algo que le dolería mucho, pero preferí callarme.- Que te calles, gilipollas.

 **Tom:** No me sale de la polla -aparqué en casa pero no salí del coche- ¿Querías ir a casa? Baja -dije sin mirarle.

 **Bill:** Pero me llevo a Sara. -dije sin admitir réplica. Bajé del coche con ella en brazos.

 **Tom:** Estaba tan cabreado que me eché a la carretera horas y horas. Acabé llegando hasta París ya de día.


	13. Varicela

**Bill:** Moría de ganas por llamarle, pero me negué a hacerlo. Estaba cabreado por un sinsentido, pero también estaba dolido. Pasé todo el día jugando con Sara, intentando que no notase la ausencia de Tom.

 **Tom:** Decidí comprarle regalos a Bill para dárselos cuando se me pasara el enfado y tras llenar el coche de ropas, joyas y regalos decidí volver a Alemania.

 **Bill:** Cuando se me pasó el enfado y llegó la culpa, dejé a Sara durmiendo, eché a Anna y Patrick de casa y preparé el salón de forma romántica, para darle una sorpresa.

 **Tom:** Aparqué y estuve unos segundos en el coche antes de bajar. Abrí la puerta sin saber lo que me esperaba, pero fuera lo que fuera desde luego que eso no me lo esperaba.

 **Bill:** Había llenado todo de velas, cojines y almohadas. Estaba con un simple chándal, sin maquillaje ni nada. Cuando Tom llegó, me miró totalmente flipado.- Hola... -susurré sin saber qué decirle.

 **Tom:** Hola -le dije- ¿Qué tal? -//De puta madre, Tom. Te piras sin rumbo, acabas en París en coche, vuelves a Alemania y todo lo que se te ocurre decir es "Hola, ¿qué tal?"... Puto gilipollas//.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Nervioso... -respondí desviando la mirada.- ¿Tú? ¿te duelen las heridas?

 **Tom:** Un... Poco //Como su puta madre//.

 **Bill:** Con timidez, avancé hasta él.- Ven... -le dejé sentado en el centro de las almohadas y cogí el botiquín. Lo había traído por si nos peleábamos, pero no dije nada. Le curé con cuidado, en silencio.

 **Tom:** De vez en cuando siseaba por el dolor o hacía alguna mueca.

 **Bill:** Terminé de curarle a pesar de que se quejaba y le besé las palmas de las manos.- ¿Te duele menos ahora? -pregunté en un susurro. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. No iba a montar otra escenita ni de coña.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Sí... ¿Y tú? ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Bueno... Ahora que sé que estás bien, estoy tranquilo -dije sinceramente.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Me alegro. Te he... Traído regalos. De París... -//Venga, va. Así se hace, campeón, cágala un poco más//.

 **Bill:** //Control, Bill... //- ¿París? ¿Y qué haces que no los traes? -pregunté con un intento de sonrisa. No quería más movidas.

 **Tom:** Me fui al coche y traje casi más bolsas de las que podía cargar.

 **Bill:** Déjalo ahí. -señalé un rincón al ver que traía demasiadas cosas.- Vamos a cenar tranquilos, y luego ya me enseñas todos mis regalos, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí- En realidad no pretendía ir a París. Empecé a conducir sin rumbo fijo y terminé allí. Te compré los regalos y volví... -expliqué.

 **Bill:** No tienes que darme explicaciones. -susurré.- Todo fue culpa mía, no podía enfadarme porque quisieras irte. -le acaricié con cuidado, sintiendo los ojos un poco aguados, pero conteniendo mis emociones.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Supongo que después de veinticuatro horas sin aparecer y trayendo cosas de París te debía una explicación.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Tom, yo... Te debo una disculpa. Por millonésima vez, la he cagado contigo y... De verdad estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que te dije, y sobre todo, de bajarme del coche ayer... -ahora sí que me costó no llorar. Pero debía aprender a no estar siempre así...

 **Tom:** Le cogí las manos- Da igual.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada. Entonces recordé la cena.- ¿Tienes hambre? -pregunté todavía sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** La verdad que sí. No he comido nada desde que... Eso...

 **Bill:** Pues espera. -solté sus manos y fui a por una bandeja que tenía dos hamburguesas, cerveza y coca cola.- No es lo que había pensado hacer en un principio, pero espero que te guste. -no sabía porqué, pero no alzaba la voz. Solo me salía hablar en susurros.

 **Tom:** Bueno -tiré de él y le senté encima mío- Seguro que está bueno.

 **Bill:** No estaba muy cómodo en sus piernas; me sentía mal aún. Pero él parecía querer que estuviese ahí, así que no dije nada. Solo le ofrecí su plato para que cenase.

 **Tom:** Bostecé y me apoyé en su hombro. Levanté la cabeza y empecé a comer sin soltarle la cintura.

 **Bill:** Cené muy despacio porque había vomitado por la mañana. Creo que Tom ya había terminado, pero no me fijé.

 **Tom:** Me limpié las manos, bebí un trago de cocacola y observé a Bill. Comía demasiado despacio. Y sabía porqué. Me ahorré la bronca y le esperé.

 **Bill:** No he engullido. -susurré al sentir su mirada fija en mí.- He vomitado esta mañana, pero no he engullido.

 **Tom:** Asentí creyéndole. Acabó de comer y le llevé al sofá en brazos. Le traje las bolsas.

 **Bill:** Vi todas las bolsas a mis pies.- ¿Cuál quieres que abra primero? -pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Esa mismo -señalé.

 **Bill:** Asentí y empecé a abrir los paquetes. Había de todo: maquillaje, cosas de dibujo, ropa, zapatos... Estaba maravillado, era simplemente perfecto.

 **Tom:** También he traído juguetes para Sara, pero esos se los daré a ella -dije medio sonriendo- Aún te quedan muchas bolsas.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Mañana te hago pasta, como agradecimiento -dije sonriendo un poquito y seguí abriendo los paquetes.

 **Tom:** No los he comprado para que me lo agradezcas -le acaricié- Aunque si te apetece hacerme pasta... -puse cara de glotón y Bill por primera vez soltó una carcajada.

 **Bill:** Te lo agradezco porque no me lo esperaba. -susurré sonriendo. Estaba cansado, pero intentaba que no lo viese.

 **Tom:** Estás muy lejos. Creo que disfrutarías más tus regalos aquí -me palmeé las piernas.

 **Bill:** Le miré un poco sonrojado y me senté en sus piernas.- ¿No molesto?

 **Tom:** Nunca -le besé acariciándole con cuidado.

 **Bill:** No rechacé sus labios. Pero me separé en cuanto pude, comido por la culpa.- ¿Nos sentamos en los cojines? -propuse cuando dejó de besarme.

 **Tom:** No vas a escapar de mis besos tan fácilmente -dije sentándome en los cojines y esperando que Bill se pusiera a mi lado.

 **Bill:** Me senté.- ¿Quieres ver una peli o algo?

 **Tom:** Bueno... Creo que prefiero hacerte el amor -dije lanzándome a sus labios.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso, pero me aparté cuando fue a tumbarse encima de mí.- Pero... Tengo muchas ganas de ver una peli contigo.

 **Tom:** Pues te hago el amor y vemos la peli -le saqué la camiseta y me puse encima suyo.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si la vemos primero? -esperaba que no se enfadase, pero sentía que no tenía que pasar eso, que yo no podía dejarme. Y mucho menos después de lo que le había hecho.

 **Tom:** Déjame mimarte -le besé y le acaricié- Vamos, princesa. Vamos a olvidarnos de todo lo que ha pasado. Vamos a estar bien, como siempre -dije entre besos- Deja a un lado la culpabilidad absurda. Olvídate y déjate querer -le pedí.

 **Bill:** No puedo... No es justo. -dije intentando esquivar sus labios.

 **Tom:** No es justo que te tortures. Si tú estás mal, los dos lo estamos. Si yo te he perdonado y me parece una cosa sin importancia, ¿por qué te importa tanto? -le dije acariciándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Porque fui un crío. Un completo gilipollas que te cabreó lo suficiente para que te fueras a París. -bajé la mirada y volví a esforzarme para no llorar.

 **Tom:** Lo que me cabreó lo suficiente para que me fuera a París fue lo mismo que estás haciendo ahora. No fueron los golpes. ¿Te crees que me importan lo más mínimo? Deja de sentirte culpable por hacerme algo que me da igual. ¿Me has dado unas cuántas hostias? Pues me las has dado. ¿Y qué? Si a mi no me jode, ¿por qué te torturas? Eso es lo que me cabrea que te sientas culpable por estupideces.

 **Bill:** Pero es que para mí no son estupideces. La cago una y otra vez, y aunque lo intente y lo prometa, siempre vuelvo a liarla. Y me da miedo... -suspiré y me tapé la cara con las manos.

 **Tom:** Sigues sin entender nada... Cuando la cagas, la cagas así. Sintiéndote culpable y queriendo alejarme. Cada vez que la lías, la lías por esto mismo. Por lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo -me levanté- Y a mi me está empezando a cansar. Te sientes tú culpable y me tengo que joder yo. ¿Es eso justo? Tú te sientes mal por chorradas y yo me tengo que joder porque sientes que no mereces ni tocarme. Mira, me voy otra vez. Cuando estés dispuesto a perdonarte a ti mismo y dejes de castigarnos a los dos por cosas absurdas, me llamas. Volveré -me levanté hastiado.

 **Bill:** No, Tom. -le agarré del brazo.- No te vayas, por favor. Haz lo que quieras. Pero no me dejes... -le solté el brazo con los ojos aguados.

 **Tom:** Esto es todo tan absurdo... ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que me quede? Deja de sentirte culpable. Perdónate... Que te entre de una puta vez en la cabeza que por mucho que la cagues si yo te perdono ya no tienes que sentirte culpable -me senté en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Me quedé ahí clavado, pensando en sus palabras. Pero joder, me costaba tanto... No me di cuenta, pero de repente estaba sentado cerca de él en el sofá. Con timidez, acerqué mi mano a la suya.

 **Tom:** Apoyó su mano en la mía como esperando que yo hiciera algo. Apreté su mano en la mía.

 **Bill:** Suspiré para no llorar y evitar así más problemas. Alcé la cabeza y me acerqué a él poco a poco. Seguía un poco mal, pero no podía perder a Tom. Así que dejé de comer el coco y le besé. Fue apenas un pico, pero algo era algo, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Le seguía notando un poco mal, pero al menos lo intentaba...- ¿Vemos esa peli? -estaba muerto de sueño, pero por suerte Bill no se daba cuenta.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y volví a besarle. Esta vez fue algo más parecido a los que me había dado él antes. -¿Y si nos vamos a descansar? Mañana te juro que hacemos lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** //Bendita huelga de educación que dura hasta el miércoles//- ¿Guardamos primero tus regalos? Además... Te falta uno -saqué una cajita.

 **Bill:** Abrí la cajita un poco sorprendido. Me encontré dentro un anillo de plata con un diamante. Sorprendentemente, no era nada femenino, era simplemente de mi estilo. Sonreí como un bobo al verlo y le besé muy contento.- Muchísimas gracias, amor. -me lo puse.- Te prometo que mañana será un día maravilloso. -me levanté y recogí todos los regalos.- ¿Vamos a la cama?

 **Tom:** Asentí, empezó a subir las escaleras y aproveché para darle un azote en el culo.

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote y me sonrojé. Llegamos al cuarto y en lo que él se ponía el pijama, yo guardé los regalos (menos el anillo) y me cambié también.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé esperándole- ¿Estás mejor? -le pregunté- ¿Me has hecho caso?

 **Bill:** Me está costando. -admití.- Pero estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. Te prometo que no voy a defraudarte. -le acaricié con dulzura y me metí a su lado en la cama.

 **Tom:** Sonreí acariciándole- Pues abrázame bien fuerte.

 **Bill:** Le hice caso.- ¿Así lo hago bien? -pregunté sonriendo un poquito.

 **Tom:** Hice una mueca- Bueeeeno...

 **Bill:** Apreté más el abrazo y le besé el cuello.- ¿Así mejor?

 **Tom:** Mmm... Seh... Pero estoy seguro de que lo sabes hacer mejor.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé encima de él y le besé con suavidad, apenas un roce.- ¿Mejor?

 **Tom:** Está claro que al final lo voy a tener que hacer yo -le tomé del mentón y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y junté nuestras frentes con cuidado de no hacerle daño.- Voy mejorando, ¿no?

 **Tom:** A pasos agigantados -me reí.

 **Bill:** Eso es bueno... -me incliné y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Nos separamos y le sonreí- Estoy reventado.

 **Bill:** Pues a dormir. -volví a besarle y me tumbé a su lado.

 **Tom:** En seguida me quedé dormido profundamente.

 **Bill:** Me dormí un poco después que él. Esa noche sí que pude descansar.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al día siguiente. Bill me miraba embobado.

 **Bill:** Hola... -le sonreí.- Dormido estás casi tan guapo como despierto.

 **Tom:** Soy perfecto -le besé- Y necesitaba un marido a mi altura -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé. Por un momento pensé un par de cosas bastante depresivas, pero intenté animarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Bajamos a desayunar? -le pregunté agarrándole de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo. Se me había ocurrido una cosa para demostrarle que realmente quería que todo fuera bien.- Ayer me propusiste hacer algo muy interesante... ¿todavía te apetece?

 **Tom:** ¿El qué? -pregunté sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y bajé la mano a su polla.- Tu idea era más romántica. Pero así tampoco es mala idea, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Me relamí- Bueno, hay... Varias opciones.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? ¿Cuáles? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Puedo hacerte el amor, follarte o puedes follarme -me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le abracé.- Bueno... Hoy soy todo tuyo, así que te toca elegir.

 **Tom:** Siempre eres mío -le dije poniéndome encima y besando su cuello- Pero todas las opciones son buenas... Tampoco es necesario elegir sólo una, ¿no crees? -le saqué la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Pero hoy te dejo que elijas todo. -dije empezando a desnudarle yo también.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¿Y si quiero que hoy mandes tú?

 **Bill:** Pues mandaría que me mandases lo que fuera, salvo obligarme a mandar. -no me había enterado ni yo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé algo pillado- Sólo por eso te has ganado unos azotes con mi cinturón -le mordí un pezón con algo de saña.

 **Bill:** ¡Aah! -me quejé.- Pues si me follas mientras, me vale.

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones y le agarré el culo con saña.

 **Bill:** Entonces... ¿qué vas a hacer? -jadeé muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Me puse encima suyo dejándole bocabajo y cogí mi cinturón.

 **Bill:** No me hagas mucho daño... -Susurré. Me gustaba que me azotase, pero tampoco quería que me hiciera daño.

 **Tom:** Me reí y solté el cinturón. Le pegué con la mano.

 **Bill:** Gemí y alcé el culo para que me diera otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le di otra vez y le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Gemí más fuerte y me moví contra su mano, buscando contacto.

 **Tom:** Seguí azotando mientras metía y sacaba con fuerza los dedos y los movía dentro de él haciendo la tijera y tocando su próstata.

 **Bill:** O me follas, o me corro. -avisé gimiendo. Iba a explotar.

 **Tom:** Le seguí metiendo los dedos y azotando hasta que se corrió. Le dejé jadear un rato y de repente, le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé de gusto e intenté incorporarme, pero Tom no me dejó y siguió follándome.

 **Tom:** Le mordí los hombros dejando marca y lamí toda su espalda. Tiré de él hacia arriba sin romper la penetración y pegué su pecho al mío- Quiero verte... hacerte una paja -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le hice caso. Se quedó mirándome muy fijamente.

 **Tom:** Me estaba poniendo tanto que reventé en él de golpe.

 **Bill:** Salió de mí y seguí masturbándome.

 **Tom:** Le lamí y mordí el cuello mientras se masturbaba. Reventó manchando su mano, se la cogí y le lamí los dedos llenos de semen- Follame tú ahora. Bien fuerte -le dije lamiéndole la oreja.

 **Bill:** Asentí sin ser muy capaz de hablar y me lancé a su boca.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé y dejé que se pusiera encima.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí con cara de guarro y empecé a meterle los dedos.

 **Tom:** Jodeeeer -gemí- ¿Cuanto... Hacía... Que no...?

 **Bill:** No... sé -susurré muy excitado.

 **Tom:** Ay, ya, joder. ¡Ya! -grité cuando rozó mi próstata.

 **Bill:** Me reí bajito y le penetré de golpe.

 **Tom:** ¡Dios! -grité de placer.

 **Bill:** Le besé con ansias y seguí penetrando, cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le besé gritando de placer- Joder, Bill, me encantas.

 **Bill:** Sus palabras me motivaron un montón.- Y tú... A mí...

 **Tom:** Me empecé a masturbar. Estaba a punto de correrme.

 **Bill:** Me relamí al verle y aumenté el ritmo.- Córrete, Tommy... -pedí a punto de correrme.

 **Tom:** Con un grito le hice caso y reventé.

 **Bill:** Embestí un par de veces más y exploté en su interior con un grito.

 **Tom:** Se dejó caer encima mío y le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Lo he hecho bien? -pregunté con falsa inocencia.

 **Tom:** Demasiado bien -le lamí la boca.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Me alegro. -cada vez me sentía mejor.

 **Tom:** ¿Bajamos al salón, desayunamos y vemos una peli con Sara? Estoy ansioso por verla.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Me parece muy buena idea, amor.

 **Tom:** Me fui al baño a lavarme un poco y me vestí. Esperé a Bill y fuimos a por Sara que estaba mirando al techo sumamente interesada. Cuando me vio gritó- ¡Tot! ¿Dode? -preguntó señalándome con el dedo con cara de enfado.

-Te traigo juguetes -se le pasó la cara de enfado y aplaudió riéndose. Miré a Bill flipado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me temo que nos ha salido una hija materialista. -ella nos miraba, esperando que la sacásemos de la cuna.- Venga, bicho, a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Yo lo flipo... -de verdad. No sé si flipaba más por la bronca o por que aplaudiera por lo de los juguetes, pero desde luego que flipaba. Bajamos abajo y cogí a Sara dejándole a Bill el marrón del desayuno.

 **Bill:** Hice un montón de desayuno y lo puse todo en la mesa de forma guay. Casi parecía una expo de comida, en vez de un simple desayuno.

 **Tom:** Hostia -dije al ver todo lo de la mesa.

 **Bill:** Me reí - Vamos, cómetelo o se enfría.

 **Tom:** Me comí todo en tiempo récord y me eché tal eructo que todos se quedaron flipados.

 **Bill:** Le miré anonadado.- ¿Y esas prisas? -pregunté. Había decidido no decir nada de su eructo.

 **Tom:** Tenía hambre. Y no sabes lo a gusto que me he quedado -Sara se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Eres un guarro. -dije intentando contener la risa.

 **Tom:** Hace un rato no te parecía tan mal -le miré guarro.

 **Bill:** Es que me gusta que seas un guarro cuando estamos a solas. -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Bill aún seguía desayunando. Me acerqué a él- Muy lejos estabas.

 **Bill:** Quería dejarte espacio para que comieras a gusto. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Muy mal. 

-¡Mal! -gritó Sara despollada.

 **Bill:** Terminé de comer y me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas.- Y si ahora te mimo... ¿dejaría de estar muy mal?

 **Tom:** ¡Sara mimos! -hizo pucheritos.

-Nos tendrás que mimar a los dos... -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Bill:** Cogí a la niña y la besé.- Pues os mimo. -mordí el labio inferior de Tom.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Bill cogía a la niña, así que cogí a Bill y nos llevé a los tres al sofá.

 **Bill:** Era un poco complicado mimar a dos niños tan celosos, pero creo que más o menos pude defenderme. Aunque me llevé un par de tirones de pelo.

 **Tom:** Cuando Bill dejó de hacerme caso, se me ocurrió una idea. Me levanté y traje tres bolsas grandes- ¡Sara juguetes! -chilló y estiró los brazos hacia mi. Bill me miraba divertido. Los abrí delante de ella y los abrazó todos hasta que no pudo abarcar más. La dejé en la cuna con todos sus juguetes nuevos y se quedó ahí jugando. Volví con Bill- Ahora sólo me harás caso a mi.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.- Me parece perfecto. -me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas y le besé.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así un rato. Nos giramos cuando oímos balbucear a Sara. Estaba dormida abrazada a un par de peces de peluche que le había comprado y me acordé de una frase del padrino. Puse voz ronca y le dije- Tenía que deshacerme de mi oponente... Ahora está... Durmiendo con los peces -a ver, la frase no era así, pero lo de durmiendo con los peces sí.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me da que eres el más niño aquí, ¿eh? -entonces recordé algo.- Por cierto. Esta tarde no voy a estar. Es el aniversario de mi abuela. Quiero ir a visitar su tumba...

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Lo siento, pero quiero estar un rato a solas con ella.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pues me quedo con la enana... Sigue durmiendo con los peces...

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le acaricié.- Gracias... Intentaré volver pronto, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Estate lo que necesites -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Gracias... -le besé la sien y volví a mimarle.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así un largo rato. Pero Sara se despertó y me reclamaba. La cogí en brazos- Gasias juguetes -me besó. Le sonreí. Justo entraron Patrick y Anna. A Patrick se le veía bastante mal- ¿Pady triste? -preguntó Sara. Hice una mueca.

-¡Pady! -gritó y estiró los brazos hacia él. Él la cogió y ella le empezó a dar besos- ¡Pady no triste!

 **Bill:** Patt no pudo evitar sonreír con los esfuerzos que Sara hacía. Comieron con nosotros y luego subí a cambiarme. Quería hablar con Patrick, pero no podía dejar plantada a mi abuela otro año.

 **Tom:** Bill se despidió y se fue a la tumba de su abuela. Yo me quedé toda la tarde con Patrick y Anna. Sara no se separaba de él y Patrick tampoco quería separarse de Sara, así que estuvo jugando con ella e ignorándonos y yo me quedé hablando con Anna.

 **Bill:** Lo primero que hice al llegar al cementerio fue quitar las hojas que habían caído encima y cambiar las flores.- Así mejor... ¿verdad? -intentaba no llorar, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería que ella no estuviera ahí abajo.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a preocupar al ver que Bill tardaba mucho. Se había ido pronto y estaba anocheciendo... No había llamado ni nada.

 **Bill:** Llevaba un rato en silencio. Estaba abrazando la tumba y sollozando, roto al pensar que la mujer que fue todo para mí, y que aún era mucho, no estaba. Era muy doloroso, demasiado- Te necesito aquí... Odio el momento en que nació Jörg. Ojalá me hubiera dado a mí, o se hubiera muerto él de sobredosis... -sollocé otra vez. Me pareció oír unos pasos, pero estaba muy ocupado soltando todo lo que llevaba antes.- Pero cumplí mi promesa, ¿sabes? Te prometí... Que no me rendiría, que seguiría hacia delante. Y ahora tengo una niña preciosa, que tiene tus ojos, ¿sabes? Se parecen a los míos... Pero a veces me mira con una seriedad, que me recuerda a ti cuando me pillabas comiendo galletas. -me sequé los ojos. Ya me había rendido con quitarme las lágrimas.- Me hubiera encantado que conocieras a Tom... Es perfecto, el hombre que me dijiste que encontraría. Me cuida siempre, como hacías tú, y se enfada si digo algo malo de mí... Te hubieras llevado genial con él. -volví a sollozar y no pude decir nada más.

 **Tom:** Cuando se hizo de noche del todo, salí de casa preocupado y me llevé una manta para Bill. Hacía muchísimo frío. Estaba todo nevado y congelado. Llegué y le oí hablar. Se me partió el alma al verle así. Me acerqué con cuidado y le tapé con la manta abrazándole de paso- Te vas a poner malo.

 **Bill:** Sollocé sin poder contenerme.- ¿Por qué ella? La necesitaba. Hoy la necesito... Hace cinco años que la mataron, y duele como si hubiera sido hace un momento... -abracé con más fuerza la lápida.- No es justo. Ella era buena.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- ¿Sabes? Desde que te conozco. Bueno desde un poco después, estoy seguro de que Dios existe. Pero no es un Dios bueno como todos creen... Es... Como yo. Es malo. Permite que yo exista. Y que exista gente como yo. Permite que existan lugares como nuestro barrio. Y a veces, aunque no lo merezcamos, nos envía a ángeles como tu. Y nos dice que les cuidemos y les hagamos felices. Te parecerá una estupidez. Pero sé que ella, como tú, es un ángel. Y estoy seguro que algún día te reunirás con ella. Y que yo estaré contigo. En algún lugar. No sé dónde. Tampoco me importa. Pero volverás a estar con ella...

 **Bill:** Pero tú no eres malo. Te lo he dicho mil veces. Si realmente fueras tan malo, no me tendrías aquí. -repliqué medio llorando.- Eso me lo enseñó ella, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Seguro que está muy orgullosa de ti -le acaricié- Me gustaría que me hablaras de ella.

 **Bill:** Uff... -sonreí un poquito.- Para eso necesitamos mucho tiempo. Hay mucho que contar y te estás quedando frío. ¿vamos a casa y allí te cuento lo que quieras?

 **Tom:** Vamos -le acaricié- Pero si no te importa que le diga una cosa... -me miró curioso- No seas cotilla, esto queda entre ella y yo.

 **Bill:** Asentí un poco sorprendido.- Te espero en el coche. -acaricié con mimo la lápida y después de susurrarle "adiós" a mi abuela, marché hacia el coche.

 **Tom:**  Yo... Aunque a veces cometa errores y haga cosas que están mal, jamás las hago a mala intención. Yo quiero a Bill. Le quiero muchísimo, supongo que no me merezco a alguien como él... Pero él ha elegido que quiere estar conmigo. Le prometo que voy a cuidar de él. Y que antepondré su vida a la mía. Sé que os echáis de menos. Pero vais a tardar muchos años en volver a veros. Me voy a encargar de eso personalmente. Pero también me voy a encargar de que estos años sean felices. Estoy seguro de que usted quiere esto. Gracias por haberle cuidado estos años. Ahora usted no está, me toca cuidarle a mi. -rocé la tumba con los dedos y volví al coche con Bill. Encendí la calefacción. Bill estaba helado- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Sólo es frío... En un momento se me pasa. -dije tiritando.

 **Tom:** Vamos a casa -le acaricié. No dijimos nada en todo el camino, pero Bill entró en calor gracias a que ese coche parecía la caldera de Satán. Le abracé por los hombros y entramos a casa.

 **Bill:** Sara chilló al verme y se lanzó a mis brazos.- Pequeña... -la abracé con fuerza y le besé el pelo. En seguida quiso volver con Patrick. Se la di y fui a lavarme la cara. Ya no lloraba, ni tenía frío, pero tenía un molesto hipo, además de la típica jaqueca de haber llorado.

 **Tom:** Fui detrás de Bill y le traje ropa interior y un pijama limpios y un vaso de agua con un ibuprofeno.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -le dije susurrando y le intenté sonreír. Estaba hecho un poco mierda, pero quería ponerme medianamente bien para ellos. Tom iba a salir, pero le di la mano.- Puedes quedarte si quieres... No vas a ver nada que no hayas visto. -le dije entre hipidos.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Claro, princesa -dije y me quedé esperándole. Cuando se le pasó el hipo y la pastilla hizo efecto, bajamos abajo. Le dejé sentado en el sofá hablando con los chicos. Patrick estaba muy animado porque había estado toda la tarde Sara animándole. En la cocina, hice chocolate con churros y salí en seguida. Dejé los churros en la mesa, les di una taza a Patrick y a Anna y me senté con Bill dándole su taza- Bebe, te sentará bien.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias... -empecé a beber despacito, sintiendo que el calor del chocolate me relajaba. 

-Princesa... ¿dónde has estado? -me temblaron las manos con la pregunta de Anna.

 **Tom:** Seguro que estaba engañándome con otro -dije de broma para desviar el tema- Que mucho has tardado tú, enano -le dije besándole la mejilla para que supiera que estaba de broma.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Estaba... Haciendo una visita. -simplifiqué las cosas para que fuera menos doloroso hablar.- ¿Luego nos damos un baño relajante? Me hace falta. -le pregunté a Tom en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Claro que sí -le besé la mano.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Estaba bastante cansado, y muy posiblemente resfriado.

 **Tom:** Le estuve acariciando. Estuvimos todos bromeando y Bill pareció animarse un poco.

 **Bill:** Me fui sintiendo mejor según pasaba el rato, así que me ofrecí a hacer la cena. Pero Tom se negó y pidió pizza.

 **Tom:** Llegó la pizza y fui a abrir. Dejé la pizza en la mesa. Sara se quedó dormida y la dejamos en la cuna. Cenamos todos entre bromas.

 **Bill:** Anna y Patrick se fueron a la cama casi nada más cenar.- Tom... Creo que mejor nos bañamos mañana, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale. ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- ¿Te importaría si nos quedamos un ratito despiertos? -le pregunté cuando ya estábamos metidos en la cama.

 **Tom:** Lo que haga falta por la princesa.

 **Bill:** La princesa necesita un abrazo muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Dalo por hecho -le hice caso.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -Correspondí a su abrazo e hice todo lo posible por no llorar.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y le besé el pelo acunándole entre mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y aunque quise evitarlo, se me cayeron un par de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Le estuve acariciando todo lo que necesitaba.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar pero no pude dejar de llorar. Me sentía demasiado mal.

 **Tom:** Shhh... Calma, amor.

 **Bill:** No podía. Tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar.

 **Tom:** Esté donde esté te cuida... -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Pero ella... No debería... -no paraba de llorar, y no podía explicarme.

 **Tom:** Pero ya no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. -susurré.- Pero yo... Yo debería... -intenté calmarme para explicarle las cosas, pero no me salían las palabras. Cogí su mano y la puse en la cicatriz de mi brazo izquierdo, esperando que entendiera.

 **Tom:** Te salvó la vida... -asintió llorando- Ella vivió muchos años. Te dio la oportunidad de que vivieras tu vida...

 **Bill:** Pero yo la quiero aquí. -sollocé.

 **Tom:** Y está. Que no la veamos no significa que no esté contigo.

 **Bill:** Pero necesito que me abrace. Que me cuide como solía hacer.

 **Tom:** Pues mientras esperas para verla otra vez, ya te abrazo y te cuido yo.

 **Bill:** No supe qué responder y le abracé con mucha fuerza. Estaba realmente mal.

 **Tom:** Vamos, princesa. Llora todo lo que necesites. Yo estoy aquí.

 **Bill:** Seguí llorando otro rato. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ahogarme de tanto como lloraba.

 **Tom:** Respira -le dije acariciándole. No sabía qué hacer, así que me limité a acariciarle y a abrazarle.

 **Bill:** Me calmé poco a poco, dejando de llorar. Volvía a tener hipo, pero no quería que se fuera a por agua o algo. Hoy, más que nunca, necesitaba que no me dejara solo.

 **Tom:** Menos mal que se me había ocurrido subir una botella llena de agua. Estiré el brazo y se la tendí.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé un poquito y me bebí como media botella. El hipo se me fue un poco después. Me sentía un poco tonto después de llorar tanto, pero no quise decirle nada para que no se me enfadase.

 **Tom:** ¿Necesitas una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza o una pastilla para dormir o algo? -le dije muy atento a cómo se encontraba.

 **Bill:** No. -le abracé muy, muy fuerte.- Quédate aquí conmigo -pedí.

 **Tom:** Tengo las pastillas en la mesilla. No me tendría que mover. No me pensaba mover.

 **Bill:** No. Abrázame. Por favor... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Claro -le abracé y le apreté contra mi.

 **Bill:** Más... -rodé arrastrando nuestros cuerpos y le hice quedar medio encima de mí. Sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío me hacía tranquilizarme un montón.- ¿Me das un beso?

 **Tom:** No respondí. Simplemente le besé con intensidad.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y correspondí a su beso lo mejor que pude.- Odio sentirme tan vulnerable... -susurré cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Odio verte triste -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Te prometo que mañana ya estaré bien. Es solo que hoy... No es un buen día. -susurré y volvió a mis labios.

 **Tom:** Pues duerme... Duerme y que termine. Yo te protejo esta y todas las noches.

 **Bill:** No puedo dormir... -confesé. Estaba... Raro. Era una mezcla de asustado, nervioso y triste que no me dejaba descansar.

 **Tom:** Puedo conseguir que duermas. Puedo hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas aguantar el peso de tus párpados.

 **Bill:** No supe qué responder. Mi cabeza estaba loca por la idea, pero mi cuerpo no parecía opinar lo mismo...- No sé. Haz lo que quieras..

 **Tom:** Le empecé a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta poco a poco entre besos.

 **Bill:** No dejé que separase sus labios de los míos hasta que no tuve que sacarle la camiseta que estaba usando de pijama.

 **Tom:** Le quité los pantalones sin dejar de besarle. Bill incluso temblaba. Le hice el amor con más cuidado que nunca.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y me sentí más suyo que nunca. Cuando explotamos, le hice quedarse encima de mí, abrazándome.- Duerme si quieres. -susurré. Estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero sabía que aunque tomase algo no iba a descansar. Pero eso no quería decir que iba a obligarle a él a no dormir.

 **Tom:** No, princesa. ¿Te apetece un baño con burbujas?

 **Bill:** ¿Tienes sueño? Anda, si estás cansado, descansa, amor. -susurré.

 **Tom:** No tengo sueño. Te lo juro. ¿Vienes?

 **Bill:** Si te apetece... Vale. -susurré. Estaba que no sabía lo que quería, y no me gustaba nada estar así. Me sentía como si se me hubiera instalado un peso enorme en los hombros; se había aligerado un poco al confesarle a Tom cómo murió mi abuela, pero me sentía como si no fuera suficiente.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y le llevé al baño. Preparé el baño sin soltarle y nos metí- Bill... ¿Cómo era? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Era... Dulce. Mucho. Sabía qué hacer siempre para que sonrieras. Fue la primer persona que supo... Que soy gay, y... Y era... -suspiré. No quería llorar...

 **Tom:** Da igual. Si no quieres contármelo...

 **Bill:** Sí que quiero... Es solo que... No me es fácil. -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Pues hazlo como puedas -le besé y enchufé las burbujas.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me abracé las piernas. -No recuerdo un día que no estuviera. Era su pequeño... Su único nieto. Me quería más que a su hija. El día que murió... Era su cumpleaños. -paré un momento para no llorar.- Todos los años se hacía una foto conmigo en el parque en el que me crió. Fuimos allí, y cuando la abracé, después de la foto... Jörg disparó. La bala solo me rozó, pero ella... Estaba mayor y... -sollocé.- Desde entonces, volví a cortarme los brazos, aunque ella lo odiase. Pero la necesitaba tanto... Fue mi madre, mi padre, mi abuela y mi hermana. El día que me raptaste iba a recoger unas flores para ella...

 **Tom:** Lo siento -dije sin darme cuenta- Siento que no pudieras llevarle flores por mi culpa. Y siento también muchísimo no haber matado unos años antes a ese hijo de puta...

 **Bill:** Le miré totalmente flipado.- Pero, Tom... Tú no podías saberlo... Y aunque fue tarde, me salvaste de él y yo pude ir un día a llevarle las flores... Ella no era impaciente. Cuando algo le gustaba, esperaba durante horas. Creo que lo único que no me enseñó fue a planchar. Todo lo que sé y lo que me gusta, incluso la música, es por ella. Pero la mataron. Por mi culpa. -alcé la mirada y le miré fijamente.- Por eso la culpa me mata siempre. Porque ella no está por mí, y lo merecía más que nadie.

 **Tom:** Bill, no fue tu culpa. No fue tu culpa que el bastardo de tu padre decidiera ponerse a pegar tiros.

 **Bill:** Pero si ella no me hubiera defendido... Si no hubiera querido protegerme... Estaría viva.

 **Tom:** Pero eso lo hizo porque te quería. Y estoy seguro que si siguiera viva, lo volvería a hacer.

 **Bill:** Tenía un par de preguntas acumuladas en la cabeza, pero no dije nada para no enfadar a Tom.- Me hubiera encantado que la conocieras, y que conociese a Sara. Habría sido maravilloso.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -susurré cuando me sentí mejor.- Pero aunque me pongo así, necesitaba ir.

 **Tom:** Si no te he echado la bronca -dije repartiendo besos por su cuello.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... Yo solo te lo explico... -suspiré y ladeé la cabeza para que me besara más.

 **Tom:** Le seguí besando intentando que se relajara.

 **Bill:** ¿Mañana... Podemos ir a la... Colina? -susurré un poquito más tranquilo. Sus besos me estaban dando todo el cariño y la calma que necesitaba en ese momento.

 **Tom:** Claro, princesa. A donde quieras -sonreí alegrándome de que parecía estar algo mejor, pero no paré con los besos.

 **Bill:** A la colina... Quiero estar ahí contigo. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Pues claro -le acaricié el costado mientras le besaba. Sabía que le encantaba.

 **Bill:** Hum... -medio ronroneé. Cada vez me sentía un poco mejor.

 **Tom:** Princesa, ¿te canto una de esas nanas que le cantas a Sara? -le susurré.

 **Bill:** Me reí bajito.- Prefiero que me mimes y me digas cosas bonitas.

 **Tom:** ¿Cosas bonitas? ¿Como cuáles? ¿Lo precioso que eres?

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Así, eso es... -dije en voz bajita.

 **Tom:** Entonces te lo digo... Guapo... Precioso...-le susurré volviendo a besarle.

 **Bill:** Jadeé.- Hazme el amor, Tommy... -pedí sin ser realmente consciente de ello.

 **Tom:** Me puse encima de él besándole con mimo y bajé sus manos acariciando su cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y seguí besándole hasta quedarme sin aire. Iba sintiéndome cada vez un poquito mejor, pero aún no se me terminaba de quitar el disgusto.

 **Tom:** Cuando terminé de prepararle, le penetré con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le besé con dulzura. Tom me penetraba despacio pero con fuerza, haciéndome ver las estrellas con cada embestida.- Te amo... -susurré con los ojos un poco aguados.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le besé mientras le masturbaba.

 **Bill:** Gemí un poco más fuerte y moví las caderas, incitando a Tom a aumentar un poco el ritmo.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y en seguida nos corrimos a la vez. Salí de él besándole con mimo.

 **Bill:** Eres lo mejor que podría haberme pasado, en serio. -dije cuando se separó de mí. Empezaba a tener sueño.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos a la cama? -asintió. Vacíe la bañera y le ayudé a salir. Como no nos habíamos mojado el pelo, le sequé con la toalla con cuidado y le llevé de la mano al cuarto. El cuarto estaba calentito porque había enchufado la calefacción antes de ir al baño. Le vestí sólo de la parte de abajo y le hice tumbarse boca abajo para darle un masaje.

 **Bill:** No... -susurré al ver sus intenciones- Solo abrázame y vamos a dormir... -medio supliqué.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le puse la chaqueta. Le dejé acurrucarse en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Duerme... -le dije con voz melosa. Sabía que no me dormiría hasta que no le viese a él descansando.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Vamos. Duerme tú primero.

 **Bill:** Quise negarme, pero solo serviría para discutir. Asentí, le besé y me recosté sobre su pecho.

 **Tom:** Cuando noté que Bill roncaba un poco y comprobé que estaba dormido. Me dispuse a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me desperté muy pronto después de toda una noche soñando con mi abuela. Vi que Tom dormía plácidamente, así que me tumbé de costado y me dediqué a observarle dormir.

 **Tom:** Me desperté. Bill estaba mirándome.- ¿Cómo estás?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros e intenté sonreirle.- Mejor... ¿Has dormido bien?

 **Tom:** Sí. ¿Tu? -le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- He tenido mejores noches... Pero tampoco ha sido para tanto.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Te voy a hacer un desayuno que te vas a chupar los dedos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito y negué con la cabeza.- No... Quiero hacerlo yo... Tengo ganas.

 **Tom:** Bueeeeno ¿Vamos?

 **Bill:** Luego. -le abracé muy fuerte.- Ahora quiero vaguear un poco.

 **Tom:** Vale -me reí.

 **Bill:** No te rías. Hacer el vago es algo muy serio. -dije con falsa seriedad.

 **Tom:** Vale, jefe, no me muerdas.

 **Bill:** ¿Que no? -le mordí el cuello con suavidad.

 **Tom:** ¡Aaah! -fingí daño.

 **Bill:** Me reí bajito.- Cuando te muerdo más abajo, no protestas...

 **Tom:** Serás... -me lancé encima y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír, pero no intenté resistirme. Por una vez, me hacía falta reírme.

 **Tom:** Seguí haciéndole cosquillas mientras él se retorcía y reía.

 **Bill:** Al final me cansé y empecé a suplicar que parase.

 **Tom:** Paré y le besé- ¿Quién es el listo ahora?

 **Bill:** Yo no he dicho que seas tonto. He dicho que te gusta que te muerda, que es distinto.

 **Tom:** Deja de replicarme -y volví a hacerle cosquillas, pero enseguida paré.

 **Bill:** Pues fóllame. -dije sin pensar. Me había levantado con ganas ese día, no quería salir de la cama...

 **Tom:** Los deseos de la princesa son órdenes -contesté. Nos pasamos toda la mañana follando.

 **Bill:** Bajamos a la hora de la comida. Sara seguía muy pegada a Patt, pero cuando nos vio, se lanzó a vernos.

 **Tom:** Patrick parecía mejor

-¿Qué tal vas? 

-Sara se pasa todo el día conmigo y si me pongo mal me anima. 

-Tía Pady bien -dijo Sara. Me despollé.

-Es tío, cielo. 

-¡No! -me dijo echándome la bronca.

 **Bill:** Me reí. - Me da que va a ser lo que ella quiera.

 **Tom:** Lo siento, Pady -le di una palmada en la espalda y nos reímos todos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y cerré los ojos. Quería seguir durmiendo.

 **Tom:** Muero de hambre.

 **Bill:** Me levanté de golpe al recordar que le había prometido cocinar.- Bill... ¿Quién es Sally? Te oímos por el walkie anoche decir ese nombre. Y además muchas veces. -se me empañaron los ojos. Joder... Con lo bien que iba el día...

 **Tom:** Les hice un gesto para que se callaran y me lo llevé a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con mucha fuerza y sollocé sin poder evitarlo. Joder, para mí era todo muy duro...

 **Tom:** Vamos, calma amor -le apreté el abrazo.

 **Bill:** Con lo bien que iba...- ¿Crees que algún día dejaré de ser un crío llorón?

 **Tom:** Eres mi crío llorón -le besé.

 **Bill:** Pues no quiero ser un llorón. -dije cuando nos separamos e intenté secarme las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás mejor?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. Sinceramente, no sabía ni cómo estaba.- ¿Te quedas mientras cocino? -desvié el tema.

 **Tom:** Y te abrazo, que hace mucho que no lo hago.

 **Bill:** Genial... -sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y decidí hacerle una mamada luego solo por lo a gusto que me sentí en ese momento. Estuve cocinando en silencio, totalmente absorto, pensando en ella.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabó de cocinar salí a la mesa y empezamos a comer todos en silencio.

 **Bill:** No os quedéis tan callados... -pedí en voz baja. Odiaba la tensión y los silencios incómodos.

 **Tom:** Pues el de lenguaje musical se jubila este año y nos ha dado el examen final con las respuestas que hay que poner a los que hemos ido. Y nos ha dicho que lo difundamos al resto de la clase.

 **Bill:** Genial... Lo llevaba de culo, la verdad. ¿Y el TFG? ¿Cómo lo lleváis? -pregunté. 

-¿En serio, Princesa? ¿Vamos a hablar de algo tan aburrido? 

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? -contraataqué molesto.

 **Tom:** El espabilado de Patrick lo está haciendo de cosas relacionadas con la guitarra para que yo sea uno de los que se lo corrijan -solté despollado.

 **Bill:** Nos ha jodido, como para no querer que tu primo te lo corrija. -dijo Anna, pego yo me callé. No me apetecía hablar del tema.

 **Tom:** ¿Primo? -nos quedamos rayadísimos Patrick y yo.

 **Bill:** Joder, siempre dices que Gus es tu hermano. Y Patrick es su primo. Entonces también es el tuyo. -Yo me perdí en su explicación, así que seguí comiendo como si nada.

 **Tom:** El capullo este es también mi hermano. Pequeño. Como de diez años, pero hermano -me despollé y Patrick no supo si sentirse halagado u ofendido.

 **Bill:** Anna se quedó callada y yo terminé de comer. 

-Voy a tumbarme un poco en el sofá, ¿vale? No he dormido muy bien... 

-Normal, toda la noche soñando con esa tal Sally... -Anna terminó de hincharme las pelotas. 

-¡NO LA NOMBRES! -Chillé furioso. Nadie podía decir su nombre, solo Tom y yo.

 **Tom:** Anna se quedó pálida. Bill prácticamente se había lanzado hacia ella y estaba furioso frente a ella y ella estaba cagada- Bill, ¿nos vamos a la colina? -dije poniéndome en medio.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo para intentar calmarme. Todo esto podía conmigo.- Voy a vestirme. -sin decir nada más, me subí al cuarto.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? -le toqué la cara a Anna y asintió- Evitad el tema, por favor -Anna asintió acojonada.

 **Bill:** Me puse lo primero que pillé y me lavé la cara. Cuando estuve listo bajé al salón, donde Tom me esperaba. 

-¿Qué hacemos con la ratona? 

-¡Pady! -chilló ella y yo le miré sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Patrick asintió- Pero que conste que estoy cabreado contigo -le dijo a Bill y cogió a la niña.

 **Bill:** Me sentó fatal, pero no dije nada. No sabía qué pensaba Tom de mi arranque de ira, y por un momento me dio miedo que también él estuviese enfadado.

 **Tom:** Vamos, anda -agarré a Bill de la cintura. De repente me di cuenta de que llevaba el pijama- Vamos arriba y me cambio.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me moví como un autómata. Iba preparándome mentalmente para la que estaba seguro de que me iba a caer en cuanto nos quedásemos solos...

 **Tom:** Me vestí con lo primero que pillé y abracé a Bill para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Ya sé que la he cagado, pero ella no tiene derecho a hablar así si no sabe nada. -dije con un tono bastante neutro y correspondí a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Shhhh. Calma -le acaricié el pelo- Tengo una sorpresa y la colina es el lugar ideal para dártela -era una especie de tienda de campaña pero con sólo una pared que además era transparente y se montaba sola. Nos podíamos tumbar con muchas mantas y aunque nevara no nos mojaríamos. Se le podían añadir una, dos o tres paredes más si se quería.

 **Bill:** Pero joder, ahora encima el otro idiota se enfada... -suspiré.- Hay días en los que desearía no haber salido de la cama y pasar todo el día ahí metido contigo.

 **Tom:** Olvidate ahora. Vamos -saqué un nórdico y unas mantas y salimos.

 **Bill:** Me fui sin decirles adiós y me subí al copiloto del Range Rover.

 **Tom:** Le llevé a la colina. Le hice esperar en el coche porque estaba todo nevado y hacía muchísimo frío. Monté la tienda esta extraña que había comprado y puse un colchón hinchable y unas mantas para que nos tumbáramos o sentáramos encima y para taparnos más mantas y el nórdico. Dejé a Bill salir del coche y se quedó flipado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y esto? -pregunté medio tiritando. Hacía demasiado frío.

 **Tom:** Ven -nos tumbamos y nos tapamos- Así da igual sí llueve o nieva.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -le abracé. Joder, me sentía un mierdas.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Nada... Es solo que no me encuentro muy bien. Ya sabes, estos días han sido muy duros.

 **Tom:** Pues relájate -le empecé a acariciar el costado mientras le pegaba a mi.

 **Bill:** Haré todo lo que pueda... -susurré, aunque sabía que no iba a poder.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- ¿Qué te pasa exactamente?

 **Bill:** Lo mismo de siempre. -susurré.- Ahora que se me ha pasado el enfado, me siento un mierdas por haberle gritado así a Anna... Y encima Patrick se enfada conmigo y me hace sentir peor porque están cuidando a Sara... -me tapé la cara con las manos medio llorando.

 **Tom:** Patrick se queda con Sara porque cuando está con ella, él no está triste por lo de su madre. Y lo de Anna no pasa nada. Ya sabes que es muy tocahuevos, joder, es mi hermana, es obvio. A veces nos puede sacar de quicio, pero estoy seguro de que cuando volvamos, los dos están tan normal.

 **Bill:** No sé... Creo que me he pasado... -dije en voz baja. Me sentía fatal.

 **Tom:** Pues luego echáis un polvo y arreglado. De verdad que no es para tanto. Te has puesto nervioso y le has gritado. Ya está.

 **Bill:** Suspiré porque no iba a poder explicarme y me pegué a él en busca de calor.- ¿Vamos a pasar aquí toda la noche?

 **Tom:** Lo que tú quieras.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- No sé... ¿Qué te apetece?

 **Tom:** Que estés bien -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** No me refiero a eso... ¿Prefieres pasar aquí la noche, o que nos vayamos a casa?

 **Tom:** No me importa -dije con simpleza.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pues nada... Luego decidimos.

 **Tom:** Y ahora, olvidate de todo -le besé.

 **Bill:** Por lo menos, prometo intentarlo. -susurré..

 **Tom:** Por lo menos... Si veo que no te ríes, tomaré medidas drásticas -sonreí con malicia.

 **Bill:** No... Cosquillas no... Por favor. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Pues sonríe, coño, que sonriendo estás precioso.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y escondí la cara en su cuello. No tenía ganas de moverme del sitio.

 **Tom:** ¿Te mimo?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Solo quédate así... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Vale -respondí.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que me calmé del todo.- ¿Volvemos a casa, o prefieres quedarte? -yo prefería irme, pero no iba a decir nada. Que decidiese él.

 **Tom:** Lo que quieras.

 **Bill:** Elige tú, anda... Yo no me veo muy capaz. -dije besando su cuello con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Intenté adivinar lo que quería- ¿Nos vamos?

 **Bill:** Vale... -le besé y me estiré. Tom me miraba fijamente.- ¿Pasa algo?

 **Tom:** Nada, cosas mías. Vamos.

 **Bill:** Asentí y aunque no quiso, le ayudé a recoger todo antes de ir al coche.

 **Tom:** Puse su música y conduje a casa.

 **Bill:** Cuando llegamos a casa, Anna estaba viendo la tele, y por el walkie se oía a Patrick cantando una nana. Me sentí muy incómodo y fui directo a hacer la cena.

 **Tom:** Intenté apaciguar las cosas con Anna y Patrick. Parece que me salió bien. Anna se fue a la cocina y le dio un beso a Bill en la mejilla- Huele muy bien.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, avergonzado por mis actos y seguí cocinando. No me atrevía a decirle nada...

 **Tom:** No me ignores -empezó a punzarle.

 **Bill:** Solté las cosas y me aparté.- No te ignoro... -susurré abatido y empecé con la mesa.

 **Tom:** Toooom. Bill no me quiere -se quejó.

 **Bill:** Es mentira... Sólo estoy haciendo cosas. -me defendí mientras ponía la mesa.

 **Tom:** Biiiiiill, hazle caso a Aaaaaannaaaa -dije con voz de padre.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y sin decir nada, serví la cena.- ¿Os sentáis, o qué?

 **Tom:** Patrick -dije por el walkie- Baja a cenar.

 **Bill:** Recibido, coronel. Cambio y corto. -casi en seguida estaba en la cocina. Yo estaba un poco cansado, así que me senté en una silla y apoyé la cabeza en la mesa.

 **Tom:** Ven, anda -le dije palmeando mis piernas.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y empecé a remover la comida. La verdad, no tenía hambre.

 **Tom:** ¿No tienes hambre? -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Solo quiero irme a la cama... Pero tranquilo, te espero. 

-Eh, princesa... Que no te vamos a cobrar por hablar alto, eh.

 **Tom:** Le pegué una patada por debajo de la mesa a Anna para que se callara- No tengo hambre. Vamos a dormir. Recoged vosotros.

 **Bill:** No, no... Tom, cena. -quería que fuese una orden, pero sonó más a súplica que a otra cosa.

 **Tom:** Comí corriendo- Vamos anda.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Hasta mañana... -dije a media voz y subí al cuarto arrastrando los pies y sin soltar la mano de Tom.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a dormir.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me metí en la cama después de quedarme en ropa interior.- Buenas noches. -susurré más dormido que despierto.

 **Tom:** Me quedé también en gayumbos y le apreté a mi- Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Quise responderle, pero estaba tan dormido, que no llegué a decirle nada.

 **Tom:** En seguida se quedó dormido y me quedé yo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté en mitad de la noche después de un sueño muy raro, pero que no recordaba. Intenté dormirme, pero no pude, así que me dediqué a observar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me entraron ganas de mear y me desperté. Vi a Bill mirándome.

 **Bill:** Hola... -susurré al verle despierto. Mierda, fijo que ahora se iba a preocupar.

 **Tom:** Ahora vuelvo -fui al baño y cuando volví, me puse encima de Bill y le comí la boca.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso con muchas ganas y le abracé.- Anda, duerme... Es muy tarde.

 **Tom:** Ni de coña -le apreté a mi.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué pretendes entonces? -alcé la ceja, divertido.

 **Tom:** Pretendo follarte hasta que caigas seco -me puse a horcajadas encima de él apretando sus brazos en el colchón y le besé de forma guarra.

 **Bill:** Me sorprendí bastante, pero no repliqué para que no parase. En seguida nos quité la ropa interior y empecé a masturbarle. Sentía cómo se iba poniendo duro contra mi mano.

 **Tom:** Mmm se me ocurre un juego... Yo soy el fotógrafo y tú mi modelo... ¿Jugamos? -le dije mordiéndole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aah... ¿Y si mejor... Lo grabamos todo? -sugerí.

 **Tom:** Vale... Pero me debes una sesión de fotos sexys... -le besé y puse la cámara- Pero ya que grabamos... Hay que hacer algo... Ya sabes... Para la cámara.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Haré todo lo que tú me pidas... -le susurré al oído con tono de guarro.

 **Tom:** Cogí un pañuelo de Bill y le vendé los ojos. Con cuatro pañuelos le até cada miembro a una esquina de la cama. Estaba totalmente abierto y expuesto. Había comprado geles nuevos que daban la sensación de calor y frío. También había comprado plumas. Saqué todo eso y el vibrador. Iba a ponerle al límite. Empecé a hacerle caricias con la pluma por todo el cuerpo. En realidad dudaba mucho de si esta idea era buena, pero Georg decía que era genial...

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un risita al sentir la pluma.- Me hace cosquillas, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Subí a su oído y susurré sexy- ¿Y quieres que pare...?

 **Bill:** No... Pero usa otra cosa. O el vídeo se volverá una comedia. -respondí en el mismo tono.

 **Tom:** Me llené una mano de lubricante frío y otra de lubricante caliente y empecé a recorrerle el cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me retorcí por sus caricias. Cada mano me daba una sensación totalmente opuesta, y esa mezcla rara era el colmo de la excitación. No tardé mucho en estar totalmente empalmado.

 **Tom:** Subí a los pezones y pellizqué los dos cada uno con un gel diferente mientras Bill gemía y se retorcía. Volví a coger la pluma y me fui directo a su entrada y a su polla sabiendo que ahí no le iba a hacer cosquillas precisamente.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! -medio grité. Joder, eso había sido demasiado excitante.- Más... -pedí inconscientemente.

 **Tom:** Me acaricié la polla algo más deprisa y con el lubricante efecto calor, le empecé a dilatar.

 **Bill:** ¡Oh, joder! Tom... -intenté moverme contra su mano, pero estaba demasiado bien atada.- Fóllame de una puta vez, ¡joder! -supliqué cuando ya no pude más. Iba a correrme si no me la metía.

 **Tom:** Encendí el vibrador y se lo metí a la vez que me metía su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Chillé de puro gusto y sentí mi presemen salir.- Jodeeer... Tom...

 **Tom:** Seguí hasta que se corrió. Se quedó jadeando. Le desaté sin quitarle la venda de los ojos- Date la vuelta.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le hice caso lo más rápido que pude. Estaba todavía jadeando, desorientado después del orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Le volví a atar de la misma manera que antes y cogí sólo el gel de calor para hacerle un masaje y follarle después. Empecé con él aún jadeando.

 **Bill:** Medio ronroneé muerto de gusto.- ¿Puedo quitarme la venda?

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo si éstas atado? -dije con algo de malicia y le besé el cuello. Bill no respondió. Le seguí haciendo el masaje hasta que le noté totalmente relajado. Entonces, le follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah, Tom! -grité muerto de gusto. Me empalmé otra vez. Tom seguía follándome como un bestia, pero no me tocaba y me estaba desesperando.

 **Tom:** Quería que me lo pidiera para tocarle. Sabía que le estaba volviendo loco. Al final, le masturbé sin que me lo pidiera. Reventó en mi mano con un grito. Empujé un par de veces y reventé yo. Salí de él limpiándole y desatándole y apagué la cámara.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- Ha sido... Genial... Tienes que... Hacerlo más... Veces...

 **Tom:** Sabía que te iba a encantar... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Y a qué ha venido este ataque tan repentino? -susurré acariciando su pecho en, haciendo circulitos.

 **Tom:** Hacía días que me había dado Georg la idea... Me ha apetecido ponerla en práctica... -me encogí de hombros y le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** ¿A las cuatro de la mañana? -me medio reí y él asintió. Volví a besarle y bajé las manos un poco más...

 **Tom:** Cualquier hora es buena...

 **Bill:** Me reí y miré el reloj.- ¿Te quedan ganas para el polvo de las cinco menos cuarto? -pregunté acariciando algo que no era precisamente su abdomen.

 **Tom:** La duda ofende... -le besé guarro- ¿Qué me va a hacer la princesa en pago a las dos buenas corridas que le he proporcionado?

 **Bill:** La mejor mamada hasta ahora... -le vendé los ojos.- Si miras... No te corres. -advertí y cogí los lubricantes. Seguro que sabían bien...

 **Tom:** Ante su advertencia decidí no arriesgarme, así que me quedé quieto y me dejé hacer.

 **Bill:** Hice lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo, masajeando su cuerpo con ambos lubricantes a la vez. No sabía qué pensaría, pero desde luego a mí me había encantado...

 **Tom:** Dios -ahora entendía porqué Bill se había vuelto tan loco.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y seguí acariciando. Luego, le masturbé con las dos manos, para que sintiera el frío de mi mano derecha, y el calor de la izquierda.

 **Tom:** Joder... -grité luchando contra mis ansias de quitarme la venda.

 **Bill:** Cogí los botes y eché un chorrito de cada uno en su polla. Cuando gritó y alzó la cadera, bajé la cabeza y atrapé su polla con mis labios.

 **Tom:** Joder, Bill. ¡Princesa! -grité.

 **Bill:** Saqué la lengua y la deslicé por toda su extensión.

 **Tom:** Decidido. Tenía que ver más porno y que se me ocurrieran más ideas de estas. Joder...

 **Bill:** Fui aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, parando a ratos para echar lubricantes de sabor a frutas. Tom gemía y me apretaba la cabeza contra su polla. Alcé la mirada y me puse durísimo al verle relamerse, muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Acabé reventando como un bestia. Me quedé ahí tirado jadeando.

 **Bill:** Subí con todo su semen en mi lengua y la boca abierta. Le desvendé y cuando me miró y vio mi boca, lo tragué todo.- Sigues sabiendo tan bien como el primer día.

 **Tom:** Pues tú usas la lengua... Mucho mejor... Que el primer día.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- ¿Te he compensado bien? ¿O necesitas algo más?

 **Tom:** No me voy a... quejar... Si quieres... Más.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- De momento, voy a apagar la cámara. -susurré y lo hice. Tom me miraba flipado.- ¿Qué? Una mamada tan bien hecha debía ser grabada. -dije enfatizando el "debía".

 **Tom:** Estoy conforme. Pero si grabo sin avisar, no me eches la bronca como la última vez -le puncé el costado con el dedo.

 **Bill:** Pues si quieres, lo borro. -susurré un poco desconcertado. Yo pensaba que le iba a gustar la idea...

 **Tom:** Ni se te ocurra -le besé poniéndome encima- Me ha encantado la idea. Pero la última vez que grabé sin avisar me dijiste que no lo volviera a hacer -le empecé a manosear el paquete- ¿Sabes, princesa? -le dije y le lamí la boca- Pero dado lo que acabas de hacer... Grabaré sin avisar más veces -le abrí las piernas con las manos y puse sus piernas en mis hombros.

 **Bill:** Si haces cosas como la de hoy... -grité cuando me penetró como un bruto y no dije nada más.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura para impulsarme con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité aún más y le clavé las uñas.- Dame más...

 **Tom:** Claro princesa -le hice caso.

 **Bill:** Aparté una mano de sus fuertes brazos y empecé a masturbarme. Tom me estaba volviendo loco y tenía ganas de mucho más...

 **Tom:** Le di con fuerza y reventó en mi estómago. Al correrse apretó el culo y me corrí yo de paso.

 **Bill:** Se dejó caer sobre mí y le abracé con fuerza.- Creo que... Voy a despertarte más a menudo por las noches... -dije de coña.

 **Tom:** Lo veo... -me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Nos limpié y tapé.- ¿Dormimos?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Bendita huelga.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Anda, descansa... -le di un último beso y cerré los ojos, agotado.

 **Tom:** Tú también -le acaricié el pelo hasta que se durmió.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque Sara nos llamaba y fui a ver qué pasaba.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Bill:** Entré con la niña en brazos.- Tiene fiebre. Yo creo que se ha resfriado.

 **Tom:** Vamos al médico -dije vistiéndome corriendo.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo... No hace falta correr. -le calmé.- Solo son fiebre y mocos, no te preocupes.

 **Tom:** ¿Que no me preocupe? Tira -salí del cuarto corriendo.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y bajé apretando a Sara contra mí. No debería hacerlo, pero ella estaba asustada de por sí, y encima Tom solo la preocupaba más.- Tot. -dije cuando llegué abajo.- Cálmate, que acojonas a la niña.

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo- Enana -la cogí con cuidado y le di un beso. Me la pelaba que me contagiara.

 **Bill:** Sara sonrió, pero en seguida hizo otra vez un puchero.- Tot... Pupa. -dijo ella señalando su cabeza. Justo encontré mi cartera con todo lo necesario para ir a urgencias.- Venga, vamos al médico ya. ¿Conduces tú?

 **Tom:** Ahora se pasa, mi amor -le acaricié- Conduce tú.

 **Bill:** Asentí y cogí las llaves del Audi- Vamos, la llevas en brazos, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Sí -nos montamos rápido y Bill fue rápido a urgencias.

 **Bill:** Nos atendieron bastante deprisa para estar en urgencias. Y porque no dejé a Tom decir nada... Si no, hubiéramos tardado la mitad. Revisaron a la niña y confirmaron lo que yo había dicho en casa.- Solo es un resfriado. Dadle jarabe para la fiebre y la tos, y en un par de días estará perfecta. -Sara seguía con un poquito de fiebre, pero ya se la notaba más tranquila.- Ahora, cuando esté en casa, la bañáis con el agua tirando a fría, que se le vaya del todo la fiebre, y luego la acostáis.

 **Tom:** Tot pupa. 

-Ya se pasa, princesa, ya se pasa.

 **Bill:** Nos fuimos y le di un besito a Sara en el pelo. No eran ni las seis, pero como por suerte había huelga, podíamos cuidarla nosotros mismos.- Papá... Muy pupa -decía mirando a Tom, como si él supiera todas las respuestas.- Shht, ahora papá y Bill te curan, ni niña.

 **Tom:** Bill... -estiró los brazos hacia él.

 **Bill:** Ven, ratoncito. -la cogí en brazos.- Vamos a casita. -miré a Tom.- ¿Llevas tú el coche?

 **Tom:** Asentí y conduje rápido.

 **Bill:** Sara se durmió en el coche y la fiebre le bajó al poquito de entrar en casa. Estaba amaneciendo ya.- Oye, voy a acostarla, ¿vale? Ya no tiene fiebre.

 **Tom:** Vale, pero en nuestro cuarto.

 **Bill:** Asentí y subí despacito. Tom me ayudó a mover la cuna para ponerla en nuestro cuarto y la metí, pero sin taparla.- ¿Bajamos, o intentamos dormir?

 **Tom:** Como quieras pero si la bajamos que venga abajo.

 **Bill:** Yo pensaba dormir un rato... Total, la huelga sigue -dije tirándome en la cama.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé y me dispuse a dormir.

 **Bill:** Quise dormir, pero me preocupaba que Sara empeorase, así que no dormí al final, solo estuve descansando.

 **Tom:** No puedo dormir .-le dije al final.

 **Bill:** Yo tampoco... Estoy preocupado. -susurré y me giré hacia él.

 **Tom:** Y yo -hice una mueca.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le besé los labios con dulzura.- Pero ella ahora está bien... -dije pensativo. ¿Por qué me preocupaba si ella estaba durmiendo tan tranquila?

 **Tom:** Odio no tener las cosas bajo control... Odio no poder hacer que se le pase.

 **Bill:** Pero no podemos hacer nada... Solo mimarla mucho y darle jarabe. Verás cómo se le pasa en dos días, amor.

 **Tom:** Ya... Joder es que por un lado pienso que estas cosas tienen que pasar para que gane defensas y esa mierda, pero no quiero...

 **Bill:** Calma... Mírala. Tose un poquito, pero está bien, dormida. -dije pasando las uñas con cuidado por su pecho, para que se relajase.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Mi niña...

 **Bill:** Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Me encantaba ese lado suyo tan tierno y preocupado. Iba a decirle que calmara, que no pasaba nada, cuando la niña abrió los ojos y Tom prácticamente saltó de la cama para ir a verla.

 **Tom:** Estiró los brazos hacia mi- ¡Tot! -la cogí y la abracé.

-Enana...

 **Bill:** Se separó de él y estornudó, la pobre estaba tan congestionada que por el estornudo le salió un moco enorme y verde, asqueroso. No pude evitar echarme reír antes de levantarme para limpiarla.

 **Tom:** Se puso a hacer pompas con el moco de la nariz y a reírse. Yo me despollaba. Pero Bill la limpió en seguida. Agarró del pijama a Bill. No quería que nos separáramos de ella ninguno.

 **Bill:** Princesa, vamos a jugar en la cama de papá. -dije sonriendo. Eso pareció animarla.

 **Tom:** Empezó a señalar su peluche favorito y se lo alcancé. Lo empezó a mover como haciéndolo bailar.

 **Bill:** Me reí y fuimos a tumbarnos a la cama. Sara quedó sentada entre nosotros, jugando con el peluche.- Mi niña bonita... -susurré mientras la acariciaba- Eres preciosa, ratón.

 **Tom:** Bostezó y se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos- ¿Sara mimir con papá? -dijo mirándonos al uno y al otro.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí. -dije sonriendo. La recosté entre nosotros y le dimos los dos un beso en la mejilla.- Duerme bien, mi niña.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormida sin soltar su peluche.

 **Bill:** Es la cosa más dulce del mundo -susurré. Joder, estaba preciosa abrazando su peluche. Así que saqué la cámara y le hice una foto.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me tumbé.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a dormir? -yo tenía sueño, pero no creía que pudiese dormir.

 **Tom:** Lo dudo -dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Pasé con cuidado por encima de la niña y le abracé.- Yo tampoco... Estoy bastante preocupado.

 **Tom:** La niña empezó a llorar y le toqué la frente. Tenía fiebre. Fuimos a bañarla en agua tibia y al quitarle la ropa nos dimos cuenta de que tenía puntitos rojos- ¿Esto qué mierda es?

 **Bill:** Varicela... -dije bastante sorprendido por que no lo hubiese visto el médico.- ¿Tú la has pasado? -le pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? No. ¿Tú? -me rasqué el cuello.

 **Bill:** Le hice parar.- Yo sí. No vas a poder acercarte a ella. -dije muy serio y preocupado.- Pasar la varicela de niño es normal. Pasarla de adulto... Es muy duro.

 **Tom:** Joder... No puedo.

 **Bill:** Tom.... -entonces vi los primeros puntitos en su piel. Suspiré.- Ya la tienes... Ya da igual.

 **Tom:** ¿Que la tengo? ¡Qué dices!

 **Bill:** Mírate el cuello en el espejo si no me crees. -suspiré y terminé de bañar a Sara.

 **Tom:** ¿Por eso me pica? No me jodas...

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Espero que no lo pases demasiado mal... -susurré muy preocupado.

 **Tom:** Tampoco será para tanto. Pero pica, coño.

 **Bill:** Tom, es muy serio. Hay gente a la que tienen que ingresar y todo.- ¿Cómo podía tomarse todo tan a la ligera?

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Pues a mi me preocupa ella... -la miré con pena.

 **Bill:** Pues no debería. Es mejor que sea así de pequeña. Será menos consciente de lo que pasa, y le durará menos.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú la has pasado? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Con dos años. No recuerdo apenas nada, solo que Sally me mimaba mucho.

 **Tom:** ¿Es normal que me maree?

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Esto iba a ser muy difícil. Cogí a Sara con un brazo y con el otro llevé a Tom a la cama.- Tienes fiebre.

 **Tom:** Estoy bien -le mentí.

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom. Deja de mentir y haznos las cosas más fáciles a todos. -le di un ibuprofeno.- Tómate esto y luego te refresco con una toalla. Ahora voy a vestir a Sara.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué me gritas? Si yo te grito no pasa nada, pero tú puedes. ¿Porqué cojones te has cabreado conmigo?

 **Bill:** No te he gritado. -dije totalmente indignado. ¡Si no había alzado la voz! Joder...- Y me cabreo porque estás con casi 39° y tienes los cojones de decir que estás bien.

 **Tom:** Dios, me voy a dar un paseo. Así me espabilo -dije cabreado.

 **Bill:** Ni de coña. -le agarré del brazo- Tom, por favor. Ayúdame a ayudarte.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Me voy a la cama. Tengo muchísimo calor.

 **Bill:** Pero no te tapes. -Pedí. Joder, ¿no podía hacer las cosas a lo fácil?

 **Tom:** Pero que no me tapo. Que tengo calor, he dicho.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me fui a por un pijamita limpio para Sara. Le di talco en los granitos y la vestí. Al volver, pillé a Tom rascándose.- Quieto... -dije a media voz.- Yo te doy talco, pero no te rasques, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -suspiré.

 **Bill:** Le di bien de talco por todo el cuerpo y luego le besé la frente.- ¿Mejor?

 **Tom:** Sí.

 **Bill:** Sara se echó a llorar porque le picaba el cuerpo. Cogí su peluche y me puse a jugar con ella. En seguida se animó.- Eso es, enana, sonríe.

 **Tom:** ¿Me la traes? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Claro... -me senté a su lado y le tendí a la niña, que le enseñó su peluche encantada.

 **Tom:** ¿Me lo dejas? -le pregunté y me lo tendió. Puse a bailarlo delante de ella.

 **Bill:** Sara se echó a reír e intentó cogerlo, pero Tom no le dejaba.- Voy abajo un momento. Si necesitas algo, habla al walkie.

 **Tom:** Vale -le dije. Sara gateó hasta mi y se me abrazó con fuerza- ¿Tot pupa? -preguntó.

-Sí, cielo -puso cara triste.

-Yo pupa. 

-Ya lo sé -le acaricié.

-Yo cuido Tot y Tot cuida mi -me dijo y le sonreí.

-Claro, preciosa.

 **Bill:** Pasé un rato en el sofá intentando olvidar mi enfado y cuando estuve mejor volví a subir, con algo de comida.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill! Yo cuido Tot. ¿Tú ayudas? -le dijo Sara.

 **Bill:** Me reí. - Claro, princesa. Yo os cuido a los dos. -les besé la frente.- Vamos a comer algo, venga. Así os curáis antes.

 **Tom:** Ella aplaudió y Bill le dio de comer- ¿A mi también me vas dar de comer? -dije sonriendo de lado- ¿El qué? -dije con doble sentido.

 **Bill:** Resoplé. Desde luego, tenía dos putos críos enfermos.- A ver, Tot, si te sientas, te doy de comer. -dije intentando ser paciente.

 **Tom:** Vale, papi -me incorporé algo mareado.

 **Bill:** Le sujeté para que no cayera y le empecé a dar de comer.- Si esta noche te encuentras mejor, te hago un masaje. -iba a hacerlo de todos modos lo más seguro.

 **Tom:** Asentí y dejé que me diera de comer.

 **Bill:** Le di poco a poco la comida y le hice tumbarse para que durmiera un poco. Cuando se durmió, me puse a dibujar. Me daba cosa alejarme de ellos, por si me necesitaban.

 **Tom:** Tenía muchísimo calor y me empecé a agitar.

 **Bill:** Fui corriendo a la cama al verle retorcerse y le puse un paño húmedo en la frente.- Tranquilo, amor... Ahora se pasa... -le dije a media voz.

 **Tom:** Quiero agua fría. Tengo calor.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le mojé el cuerpo con agua fría- ¿Así mejor, o quieres beber?

 **Tom:** A la ducha -me levanté tambaleándome y fui a la ducha pero casi me caigo al suelo de no ser por Bill.

 **Bill:** Le sujeté por los pelos para que no se hostiara y le llevé a la ducha. Al final, preferí meterle en el jacuzzi para que se sentara.

 **Tom:** Empezó a salir agua fría, pero no era lo suficiente fría.

 **Bill:** Le remojé todo enterito con agua fría. Tenía el cuerpo helado, pero por su cara no parecía suficiente.

 **Tom:** Tengo calor -le agarré del brazo.

 **Bill:** Shht... Es por la varicela. Relaja el cuerpo y verás como dejas de tener calor.

 **Tom:** Le intenté hacer caso. Empecé a ver todo borroso.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -se quedó medio desmayado por culpa de mi idea. Conseguí que no se desnucara y le dejé recostado en el agua pero bien sujeto. Fui a la cama, puse sábanas frescas y limpias y le llevé a la cama, desnudo y todo. Ahora sí que tenía el cuerpo frío.

 **Tom:** Recuperé en algún momento la consciencia y me empecé a rascar.

 **Bill:** No. -dije firme y le agarré de la muñeca.

 **Tom:** Joder. Me pica... -me sonó el móvil- ¿Me lo puedes traer? -le pedí a Bill.

 **Bill:** Se lo tendí y me puse a buscar una pomada para el picor. No me había gustado la reacción de su piel al talco...

 **Tom:** ¿Si? 

-Tom, mañana hay que ir al burdel del barrio. Una de las putas se ha escapado. 

-Bill no me va a dejar. 

-Tío, que no te vas a follar a la puta, que vas a buscarla. 

-Georg, gilipollas que la niña me ha pegado la varicela. 

-Hostia... 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Se oyó de fondo.

-Que tiene la varicela. 

-Trae el móvil... Tom. Soy Gustav. 

-¿Tú sabes lo malo que es pasar la varicela de mayor? 

-No me des la chapa tú también. 

-Que Sara juegue con Mariola y Jacob y les contagie para que así no la pasen de mayores. 

-Una polla, que yo no la he pasado -dijo Georg.

-Pues te vas a un hotel -colgué porque me la pelaba y me estaban poniendo la cabeza como un bombo.

 **Bill:** Le di la pomada con mucho cuidado.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

 **Tom:** Sí...

 **Bill:** Mi amor... Ya pasará, tanquilo.

 **Tom:** Su puta madre...

 **Bill:** Le abracé y le estuve mimando un poco (aunque no sabía si quería).

 **Tom:** Me dejé mimar pero algún gilipollas (Gustav) llamó a la puerta.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y me levanté.- ¿Qué quieres, Gus?

 **Tom:** Resulta que quería quedarse un rato para que se contagiaran Mariola y Jacob y no la pasaran de mayores... Qué oportuno.

 **Bill:** Joder, Gus... Pues deja a los niños ahí con Sara. -dije señalando al paraquecito en el que estaba la niña jugando. Me obedeció.- Ahora, lárgate abajo con Anna y Patrick.

 **Tom:** Me dejé abrazar cuando se tumbó a mi lado.

 **Bill:** Le besé el pelo con mimo.- ¿Estás cómodo? ¿Te agobio?

 **Tom:** No, está bien -le dije con los ojos cerrados.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le besé la mejilla.- Duerme un ratito, anda.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en seguida, pero con la puta fiebre y el puto picor no había dios quien durmiera.

 **Bill:** Le vi rascarse y le obligué a parar.- Para, amor... Será peor. -le sujeté las manos con una sola y con la otra le di pomada.

 **Tom:** Llama al médico -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Le hice caso y le pedí que viniera cuanto antes.- Tranquilo, Tom... En seguida llega. -le besé para intentar distraerle.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro que no te puedo contagiar? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Si me hubiera contagiado, ya habría mostrado algún síntoma. Además, la varicela en teoría solo se pasa una vez en la vida. -le besé otra vez.- No hay peligro, amor... -justo entonces llamaron a la puerta. Era el doctor.

 **Tom:** Esto es una puta mierda -dije cuando me examinó- Normal... Demasiado bien estás.

 **Bill:** Lo único que puedes hacer, Bill, es cuidarle como hasta ahora.

 **Tom:** ¿Y no hay nada que me pueda tomar y me encuentre mejor? Yo qué sé. Cianuro o algo...

 **Bill:** El médico se rió.- No. Solo cosas para la fiebre, y una pomada para el picor.

 **Tom:** Puta mierda todo.

 **Bill:** Le besé la frente.- Tranquilo... No pasa nada. Va a durar muy poco.

 **Tom:** ¿Cuánto es poco?

 **Bill:** De una a dos semanas. -dijo el médico con cara de "no me mates, por favor".

 **Tom:** Cuando me dan una paliza, me encuentro mejor -dije poniendo mala cara. En realidad nunca me había quejado de dolor o malestar para no parecer débil. Pero Bill no me veía débil... Por eso me permitía sufrir a gusto.

 **Bill:** Yo te cuido... -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Le agarré la mano.

 **Bill:** Se la besé con cariño.- Cuando te cures, nos vamos a divertir mucho.

 **Tom:** ¿Y por qué no ahora? -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Porque quiero que me hagas sangrar... -confesé muy rojo. Menos mal que no estaba el doctor ya...

 **Tom:** Me quedé demasiado flipado como para vacilarle.

 **Bill:** ¿Te acuerdas de esas veces que fuiste tan salvaje? ¿cuando me follabas sin compasión, y me hacías hasta heridas? -pregunté.

 **Tom:** Sí... Pero siempre me pides que no sea tan bruto.

 **Bill:** Pues cuando te cures, no te lo voy a pedir porque voy a querer justamente eso. -dije totalmente rojo.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- ¿No te arrepentirás?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Realmente tengo ganas... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Me subí encima- No pienso esperar -pero me mareé y a la mierda todo.

 **Bill:** Le sujeté con mucha fuerza para que no cayera.- ¿Ves? Anda, vamos a descansar. -antes de que replicara, le di un pico.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé frustrado- Me cago en Dios...

 **Bill:** Shht... -le abracé.- Yo voy a esperarte... No pasa nada.

 **Tom:** Sólo quiero que pasen estas dos semanas de una puta vez.

 **Bill:** Pasarán. -le prometí entre besos.

 **Tom:** Voy a ver si duermo un poco -me pegué a él.

 **Bill:** Claro, amor. Descansa. -le dije con cariño. Se durmió y los días fueron pasando poco a poco. Al final, la niña estuvo ocho días con varicela, y Tom doce. No sabía si estaba bien del todo porque me obligaba a ir a clase casi todos los días, pero me había prometido ir a buscarme. Estaba muy impaciente por verle.


	14. Objeto sexual

**Tom:** Estos días me había encontrado mejor aunque algo débil, pero hoy ya estaba bien del todo. Ya no tenía granos, ni me mareaba, ni me picaba, ni nada. No habían perdido ninguna clase porque cambiamos los horarios. Las horas de guitarra de estos días las dieron de otra asignatura. Y yo esta tendría que dar mis horas y las suyas de guitarra. Puta varicela... Bueno. Me vestí y fui a recoger a Bill.

 **Bill:** Salí medio empanado. Estos días cuidando de Tom y la niña me habían dejado molido. Le vi esperando al lado del coche y sonreí. Se le veía genial.- Hola... -susurré cuando estuve a su lado y le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? -pregunté sonriendo.- ¿Me das una pista? -pregunté sin separarme de él.

 **Tom:** Te voy a dar... Una parte. Si te das la vuelta y cierras los ojos.

 **Bill:** Alcé una ceja pero le hice caso. No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser.

 **Tom:** Le puse un collar que le iba a encantar. Se lo até y le quité el pelo.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi la gruesa cadena de plata con una calavera igual de gruesa. Tenía dos rubíes en los ojos. Era la polla.- Joder... ¡Me encanta! -grité entusiasmado y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Y tengo más sorpresas... Aunque he de reconocer que alguna es más para mi que para ti... -sonreí guarro acordándome de ciertas cosas. Pero antes de llegar a eso, tenía unas cuántas más.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Pues dame más cosas... -le dije con tono de pervertido y sin poder evitarlo más le besé.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Pero que antes de llegar a la parte sucia del día quedan, más sorpresas que te van a encantar... -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Jo... Pues vamos a por las sorpresas, que quiero que llegue ya la parte sucia.

 **Tom:** Vamos a casa -Gustav estaba cuidando a Sara, Mariola y Jacob, y Georg seguía en un hotel para no contagiarse. Anna y Patrick se habían ido también para no dar más trabajo a Bill. Dejé la parte de abajo de la casa decorada de manera romántica y la de arriba... Dios... Estaba la comida hecha. Le había escondido regalos con pistas por todo el piso de abajo.

 **Bill:** Me quedé flipadísimo al ver la decoración.- Cielos, Tom... Es maravilloso.

 **Tom:** Estaba todo lleno de velas de pétalos de rosa y de telas de tul y de terciopelo cubriendo todo. Y de flores. En la mesa había un paquete con un collar como de cuero pegado al cuello y un toro con una anilla enorme en la nariz. Y en la nota había una pista para encontrar el siguiente regalo.

 **Bill:** Después de fliparlo un ratillo con el collar, leí la pista. "El siguiente paquete lo tienes entre dos bolas." Me puse como un tomate y miré a Tom.- Esto... ¿Está en tu pantalón?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ese paquete te va a encantar también... Pero no me refiero a ese.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente desconcertado.- ¿Entonces? -pregunté con la ceja alzada. Yo quería el paquete de su pantalón....

 **Tom:** Tú busca. Piensa...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y miré por el salón. Entonces vi los sujeta libros que compré; eran más para adornar que otra cosa, pero me gustaban mucho.- ¿Ahí? -pregunté señalándolos.

 **Tom:** Sí -me reí. Ahí había unas botas negras.

 **Bill:** Abrí el paquete y las miré encantado.- En serio, Tom, son la hostia. -en la caja, había otra nota. "¿Quieres más? Busca en el hueco más caliente..." ¿El hueco más caliente? ¿Mi culo? ¿Eso era que... Iba a follarme ya? ¡Sí, por Dios!- Tom... Ese hueco... -me sonrojé. -¿Está en mi cuerpo? -se despolló de mí.

 **Tom:** Pequeño y sucio malpensado -le besé- Quiero darte los regalos antes de que no puedas andar -le dije mordiéndole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Joder... Yo quería hacerlo ya con él. Me tenía demasiado ansioso...- Pues entonces no sé dónde puede estar. No se me ocurre ningún sitio caliente en la casa.

 **Tom:** Da igual. Ya te los traigo todos -me reí, aunque me molestó un poco que se la sudara todo esto que le había montado.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me senté en un cojín de los que había en el suelo.- ¿Cuál abro primero? -pregunté al ver todos esos paquetes.

 **Tom:** Estos tres dejalos para el final -sonreí guarro- El resto como quieras.

 **Bill:** Asentí y abrí todos los paquetes. Eran un montón de cosas carísimas de estas que le daba por comprarme a veces. Flipé con todo y lo dejé a un lado con mucho cuidado.- ¿Puedo abrir ya esos tres?

 **Tom:** Se los tendí sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Lo primero que vi fue... -¿Un collar de perro? -me quedé bastante flipado, pero no dije nada más. Antes de que comentara nada, abrí el siguiente. ¿Dados, en serio? Eran una pareja de dados de los que te decían qué hacer en alguna parte del cuerpo de tu pareja.

 **Tom:** Te queda uno...

 **Bill:** Lo abrí sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Era un juego de pelotas anales, de distintos tamaños y materiales.- Espero que esto sea para tu culo. -dije serio. Opinaba lo mismo del collar.

 **Tom:** Hoy no -me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y dejé los regalos a un lado. Todavía no me acababa de gustar la idea del collar y las pelotas (no iba a dejarle usarlas en mi culo), pero tampoco intenté separarme de él.

 **Tom:** Vamos arriba -Estaba todo lleno de cuero y juguetes sexuales y todo... Le cogí en brazos sin olvidarme de los tres últimos regalos.

 **Bill:** Cuando vi lo de arriba, me quedé sin palabras. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, porque algo me decía que todo eso iba a ser usado solo en mi cuerpo...

 **Tom:** Lo empujé a la cama y me subí encima suyo.

 **Bill:** Le vi acercarme el collar. -No. -dije serio.- No voy a dejar que me lo pongas.

 **Tom:** Lo tiré al suelo y le besé otra vez. Me había pedido que le hiciera sangrar y ahora no me dejaba ser bestia... Dejé ese pensamiento de lado. Tampoco le podía ni le quería obligar a nada que no quisiera.

 **Bill:** Le separé de mí y me miró mal.- No te hagas líos. No quiero que no seas bestia. Lo que no quiero es ponerme un puto collar de perro.

 **Tom:** Ya me has dicho que no y yo no te he insistido...

 **Bill:** Me quedé a cuadros.- Solo te he dicho que no me pongas el collar. -exclamé indignado. Joder...

 **Tom:** Y no te lo he puesto. Repito que ni siquiera he insistido.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Joder, no estaba saliendo como yo esperaba... Y ahora, como un idiota, no sabía ni qué hacer.

 **Tom:** ¿Podía ser todo más patético?... En fin. Le volví a besar, aunque se me había cortado el rollo. Coño, que no soy gilipollas, que ya he entendido a la primera que no quería. No hacía falta que lo repitiera.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso, pero no le vi con ganas. Y todo por mi culpa. Cuando volvió a separarse de mí, le hice tumbarse a mi lado y abrazarme. ¿Para qué forzar las cosas?

 **Tom:** Le miré desconcertado.

 **Bill:** No quiero que sea por obligación, sino por diversión. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Pues me bajo a comer -me levanté.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me hice una bolita.- Yo mejor me quedo aquí, ¿vale? -susurré. En cuanto salió, apagué el walkie y me eché a llorar. 

 **Tom:** Recogí todo e hice la comida. Subí- Bill, la comida -dije entrando en el cuarto entonces me di cuenta de que lloraba.

 **Tom:** No llores, no ha sido nada, realmente, solo una tontería... -me ignoró. Quité en menos de cinco minutos toda la decoración que me había costado dos horas poner, la metí en una caja junto con casi todos los juguetes sexuales que a Bill no le habían hecho gracia y lo tiré todo a la basura- Bill, baja a comer -le dije al volver.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo le decía que no tenía hambre después de todo lo que había hecho por mí todo el día? ¿Después de haber jodido sus fantasías y haber despreciado su esfuerzo y sus regalos? Asentí y me levanté. Bajé lo más rápido posible a la cocina, para que no me abrazara ni nada. Vi la comida y tuve que contenerme muchísimo para no lanzarme a engullir.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué tal las clases? -pregunté para romper la tensión.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Aburridas. Parece que todos se han fumado una cachimba gigante de maría y hachís, y van en plan "paz y amor" por los pasillos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y eso? -Bill seguía sin mirarme, pero al menos me contestaba.

 **Bill:** Volví a encogerme de hombros.- No sé. Pero un día empujé a uno y me dijo "Lo siento, tío, no había visto que estaba en medio" -dije imitando una voz grave.

 **Tom:** Pues no sé. Pero sería gracioso dar un día la clase fumado... -contesté.

 **Bill:** Sí, puede ser. Nos reiríamos mucho. -empecé a remover la comida con el tenedor. En serio, me estaba costando no lanzarme a engullir como un pato.

 **Tom:** Va, mañana lo hago...

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Como veas, Tom... -susurré. Me di por vencido por la comida y solté el tenedor. Subí las rodillas y las pegué a mi pecho, como una barrera para no comer.

 **Tom:** ¿No quieres más? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Negué.- No, porque te vas a enfadar más conmigo.

 **Tom:** No estoy enfadado contigo -respondí levantándome tirando a la basura lo del plato y lo dejé en el fregadero.

 **Bill:** ¿No? -me sorprendí.

 **Tom:** No, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? -me volví a sentar y seguí comiendo.

 **Bill:** Asentí. No sabía qué decirle, me sentía fatal.

 **Tom:** Al ver que no contestaba ni decía nada, enchufé la tele.

 **Bill:** ¿Y las cosas? ¿Qué has hecho con todo? -pregunté al final.

 **Tom:** Lo he tirado a la basura -me encogí de hombros haciendo zapping.

 **Bill:** Eso solo me hizo sentir peor. Con los ojos aguados (pero sin llorar aún) fui a sentarme a su lado.- Lo siento...

 **Tom:** Si no querías, no querías -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Por un lado tenía ganas de lanzarme a sus labios y hacer lo que me pidiese para obtener su perdón, pero por otro sabía que no me iba a atrever.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres sentarte encima? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Volví a asentir.

 **Tom:** Le dejé sentarse y que se apoyara en mi y seguí viendo la tele.

 **Bill:** Algún día te prometo que no la cagaré. -le susurré con la cara en su cuello.

 **Tom:** No la has cagado... No querías y ya está. Tampoco te voy a obligar. Pero tampoco hacía falta que insistieras. En cuanto me has dicho que no, lo he dejado. No he insistido ni nada.

 **Bill:** Es que pensaba que no me había explicado... Y la he cagado hasta el fondo. No quería que parases, y al final te he cortado el rollo y te has ido y yo... -suspiré. Me sentía una mierda, te lo juro.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues da igual. Tampoco tienes que explicarte. Si no quieres, no quieres... No te puedo obligar. Ni tampoco quiero -//Aunque la idea me excitara demasiado y me haya quedado chafadísimo//.

 **Bill:** Pero tú querías, y yo en parte te lo pedí... No he sido justo. -//A pesar del puto collar de perro//.

 **Tom:** Ya da igual -//Aunque no sé porqué le ha ofendido tanto. No le he pedido nada que no estuviera dispuesto a que me hiciera él//.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me levanté.- Voy a la ducha. ¿Vienes?

 **Tom:** Estoy un poco cansado. Luego subo si quieres.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un puchero que no vio.- Lo que quieras...

 **Tom:** Me quedé tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele y me acabé quedando dormido. No era mentira que no estuviera enfadado, pero me había quedado muy chafado y no tenía ganas de follar.

 **Bill:** Cuando acabé de ducharme, me senté en la cama a leer. Al poquito, me aburrí y acabé durmiéndome.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por la noche jodido de frío.

 **Bill:** Bajé a picar algo porque moría de hambre y vi a Tom despertarse.- Sube a la cama, anda, que está calentita.

 **Tom:** Me estiré y subí. Mañana era martes y tenía que darles clase cinco horas seguidas. Creo que sí que iba a ir fumado. Cogí el móvil.

-Georg, ¿quedamos a las seis de la mañana y traes marihuana? 

-Va, en tu casa. 

-Vale. -miré a Bill antes de colgar- ¿Querrás fumar porros?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No me van mucho esas cosas. -me hice mi habitual bolita en cama e intenté relajarme y dormir.

 **Tom:** Vale, pues trae para ti y para mi -le dije a Georg- Tira -y colgué- ¿Qué has hecho esta tarde?

 **Bill:** Ducharme, leer y dormir. -respondí en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Yo dormir -me encogí de hombros y me tumbé.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pues... Descansa, supongo...

 **Tom:** Aún tengo algo de sueño.

 **Bill:** Pues duerme, anda. Que mañana tienes clase. -le dije en voz un poco más alta, pero sin hablarle mal.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

 **Bill:** Creo que dormir. -respondí encogiendo más el cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé pegándole a mi- Pues buenas noches -me dispuse a dormir.

 **Bill:** Duerme bien... -susurré. Pasé el resto de la noche despierto.

 **Tom:** Me desperté como a las tres de la mañana sin poder dormir más.

 **Bill:** Le sentí moverse, pero no dije nada.

 **Tom:** Bill... ¿Estás despierto? -susurré.

 **Bill:** Me di la vuelta para tenerle de frente.- Sí... ¿Te pasa algo?

 **Tom:** Le besé guarro subiéndome encima de él.

 **Bill:** Me quedé muy pillado pero no le dije nada. No quería que parase.

 **Tom:** Sólo rompí el beso cuando le saqué la camiseta y me la saqué yo. Volví a besarle de manera guarra y le sujeté las muñecas con una mano por encima de la cabeza.

 **Bill:** ¿Y esto? -pregunté jadeando. Estaba empezando a excitarme.

 **Tom:** Que te voy a follar -le dije y ataqué su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí.- ¿Y... Tienes alguna... Idea... Especial? -pregunté pensando en lo que le pedí hace días.

 **Tom:** ¿La tienes tú? -esta vez no me arriesgaba.

 **Bill:** Pensaba en grabarnos... Y luego... Lo que quieras... -susurré entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Dame alguna pista -dije desabrochándole los pantalones.

 **Bill:** Fóllame muy fuerte, Tom. Después de todos estos días, me hace falta.

 **Tom:** Saqué la cámara del cajón y la enchufé- Date la vuelta -me hizo caso y me subí encima. Mordiéndole los hombros le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Grité por culpa de una deliciosa mezcla de placer y dolor y le pedí más. Quería que fuera bruto, que me rompiera en mil pedazos de placer.

 **Tom:** Yo me estaba cortando mucho. Después de lo de por la tarde... No pensaba hacer nada parecido ni de lejos a lo que se me había ocurrido. No se lo dije a Bill porque me negaba a admitirme a mi mismo la verdad, pero lo de antes había sido como una patada en los cojones a mi orgullo. Por un lado porque pensaba que le iba a gustar la idea y por otro porque de alguna manera, me había rechazado. Por no hablar del poco caso que le había hecho a la sorpresa de abajo. Se me habían quitado totalmente las ganas de ser romántico y de hacer regalos. Así que grabé para nada porque fue un polvo más bien... Mediocre. Le dilaté y simplemente la metí y saqué de una manera... Muy normal. Me corrí y me tumbé a su lado haciéndole dar la vuelta. Le masturbé hasta que se corrió y me limpié la mano. Me quedé ahí tumbado mirando el techo sin decir nada.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Joder, yo solo le había dicho que no me pusiera el estúpido collar y él encima había hasta quitado lo de abajo, con lo muchísimo que me gustaba. Me hubiera encantado que lo dejase para haber pasado la tarde juntos, pero él siempre se las arreglaba para que yo me sintiera una mierda, como en ese momento. Y por encima de todo, me sentía mal por la cara que tenía cuando me estaba tocando después de correrse. Era como si hubiera estado haciendo todo por obligación. Busqué mis bóxer y me los puse.- Voy abajo a por agua. ¿Quieres algo? -pregunté intentando que no notase mis ganas de llorar. Me sentía totalmente humillado y culpable de todo.

 **Tom:** Ya voy yo si quieres, me voy a levantar ya...

 **Bill:** ¿Ya? Si son las cuatro... -dije un poco sorprendido. De todos modos, me puse el pantalón del pijama y me bajé en silencio al sofá.

 **Tom:** Pero he dormido toda la tarde -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Me quedé hecho una bolita en un sofá y me eché a llorar en silencio. Por suerte, Tom no me oía, ni se enteraba.

 **Tom:** Llegaron los gatos como de visita y cogí a uno de ellos- ¿Qué tal, enano? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Escuché a Tom habar, pero no me moví del sitio. Estaba hablando con Anna por whatsapp, contándole lo mierda que había sido todo. Ella quería llamarme, pero le dije que no, que no quería que Tom se enterase de que sabía algo y se enfadase más aún.

 **Tom:** Fui hasta el sofá y vi a Bill llorando. En cuanto me vio, escondió el móvil- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** No es nada -dije secándome las lágrimas. Había dejado de hablar con Anna, y mirando fotos para hacer limpieza, habían aparecido todas las de la luna de miel. Ojalá pudiera volver a esos días que fueron tan especiales todos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y por eso llevas bastante rato recibiendo whatsapps y ahora me escondes el móvil? No hace falta que me lo escondas. Si no me quieres enseñar lo que hablas con quien sea, no te voy a obligar...

 **Bill:** Estaba hablando con Anna. No tengo que ocultarte nada. Y estaba viendo fotos. -desbloqueé el móvil y lo primero que salió fue una foto de los dos en la playa de las Maldivas. Le di el móvil para que viera que no mentía.

 **Tom:** Te repito que no tenías que contármelo. Sólo te he dicho que no hacia falta que lo escondieras.

 **Bill:** No respondí para no discutir otra vez. Solo quería que se acabara todo eso cuanto antes, poder sentirme a gusto otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y me puse a jugar en el ordenador a matar zombies mientras escuchaba mi música con los cascos. Qué putas ganas de que llegara Georg. Y encima mogollón de horas de clase.

 **Bill:** Cuando me sentí lo bastante tranquilo como para no llorar, me levanté y abracé a Tom por detrás. Iba a intentar arreglarlo todo, no soportaba estar así con él.

 **Tom:** Me quité los cascos extrañado y al distraerme, se me comieron los zombies. Me giré hacia él.

 **Bill:** Perdóname, por favor. La decoración que habías montado era preciosa. Y no lo digo por hacerte la pelota. Me gustaba de verdad. Y lo del collar... -suspiré.- Siento haberlo estropeado también. Ya sé que estoy siempre igual, que aunque pasen los años, sigo siendo un niñato. Pero te juro que me arrepiento y solo quiero que me perdones si puedes -concluí con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Estaba siendo totalmente sincero con él.

 **Tom:** A mi lo del collar me daba igual. Quiero decir, lo que pasa es que te has puesto como a explicar algo que no tenías porqué, y se me ha cortado el rollo, simplemente. Sigo sin saber qué te ha parecido tan ofensivo. No te pretendía hacer nada que no estuviera dispuesto a que me hicieras. Entendería tu ofensa si yo pretendiera usarlo contigo pero que me negara a que lo usaras conmigo. Pero no te he pedido nada que no estuviera dispuesto a que me hicieras tú... Pero que eso me da igual, a mi lo que me ha cabreado y ofendido realmente ha sido que has entrado, has pasado de lo que he montado como de la mierda. Y de los regalos igual. Si yo no me hubiera empeñado, ni te hubieras molestado en abrirlos. Es que no sé ni para qué me molesto en comprar ni en decorar nada... Eso es lo que me jode. Y si me ha podido saber mal lo del collar es porque estaba picado por esto. Si no hubiera estado picado, me hubiera dado igual. Ya te lo he dicho antes. No pretendo obligarte a nada que no quieras. Pero ya da igual. Ya he quitado todo y he tirado todo. Lo único que no he tirado ni quitado han sido los regalos, que ahí siguen -los señalé- Tirados en el suelo sin que le importen a nadie.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero que sí me importan! -dije conteniendo mis emociones para no empeorar las cosas.- La decoración era la mejor, lo hubiera dejado siempre. Y los regalos me importan. Cada regalo que me das, aunque no fueran cientos de cosas carísimas, para mí es un tesoro. Porque el simple hecho de que hayas pensado en que me podría gustar y lo hayas comprado, me hace sentir la persona más importante del mundo. -me aparté de él, los cogí y los puse en la mesa con cuidado infinito.- Siento mucho haberte dado a entender que todo me daba igual y sólo quería follar, pero te juro que las cosas no son así...

 **Tom:** Ahora los recoges. Podrían haberlos destrozado los gatos y los recoges ahora. Pues menuda manera de tratar un tesoro...

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos.- Tienes toda la razón. Todo lo que toco lo rompo, soy un descuidado y podría haberme cargado aún más todo lo que has hecho hoy por mí. Y soy un desagradecido y un mierdas, pero lo único que intento es arreglarlo todo. Coger los trocitos e intentar que todo quede medio bien. -Suspiré.- Te juro que no te he mentido, solo quiero arreglar las cosas.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Te creo. Pero sinceramente, se me han quitado las ganas de hacerle regalos a nadie en lo que me queda de vida.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio.- Y lo entiendo. Lo que he hecho ha sido como para quitarle las ganas a cualquiera. -respiré hondo para no llorar.- Ya sé que no me he portado como alguien de mi edad debería, y que no merezco realmente perdón porque esta vez me he pasado, pero... Soy un caradura, ¿sabes? Y por eso voy a seguir insistiendo. Porque ahora mismo solo quiero que me perdones, que intentemos estar bien una vez más. Porque solo hay dos cosas que realmente son imprescindibles para mí. Me da igual el móvil, la casa, la ropa... Solo me importáis tú y la niña. Por favor... Perdóname por haberlo jodido todo, dame otra oportunidad. A lo mejor esta vez consigo ser lo bastante bueno como para que el mismísimo Tom Trümper pueda presumir de marido...

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Aunque sólo tuvieras eso, de lo que es belleza puedo presumir de marido el que más... Y... Bueno, hoy la has cagado, pero siempre me cuidas, también puedo presumir de eso. Y a veces soy insoportable y lo aguantas. Por no hablar de las muchas veces que yo también la cago y me perdonas. Siempre puedo presumir... -dije mirándome las manos- Ni que te fuera a pedir el divorcio o algo así sólo por unos regalos de mierda y un polvo fallido -me encogí de hombros y le miré- Ven, anda.

 **Bill:** Estaba un poco enternecido por lo que dijo. Sin dejar de morderme el labio, me senté en sus piernas y le abracé muy fuerte.- Daría todo lo que tengo sólo por no separarme de tus brazos nunca más...

 **Tom:** Le correspondí al abrazo- Te he echado de menos.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti... -escondí la cara en el hueco de su cuello y dejé ahí un besito.- Sabes que pese a todo te amo, ¿verdad?

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé... Yo también a ti... Pese a todo -llamó Georg a la puerta- Mira que es oportuno, también -Bill soltó una risita- Al menos van a caer risas al dar la clase fumado... Que cinco horas se van a hacer duras.

 **Bill:** Anda, ve a abrirle y ahora vuelves. -dije levantándome de sus piernas.- Te espero en el sofá. -le besé la frente y me fui a sentar en lo que él abría.

 **Tom:** Georg entró y me chocó la mano. Me senté en el sofá y con música empezamos a fumar. Bill estaba cerca mío, pero no encima para no colocarse con el humo. Al cabo de dos horas, Georg y yo llevábamos una fumada importante. Vaciamos la cocina desayunando. Estábamos los dos despollados sin saber de qué. Quise conducir pero Bill no me dejó. Nos fuimos los tres a clase.

 **Bill:** Entramos al aula y Tom empezó a explicar la teoría totalmente colocado. Intentando no reírme, levanté la mano. Tenía una duda, y como no sabía muy bien cómo iba a encontrarse luego, decidí preguntarle.- ¿Entonces... No puedo colocar más de tres acordes menores consecutivos? ¿Es necesario que haya siempre un acorde mayor?

 **Tom:** Georg y yo empezamos a despollarnos y me acerqué a él. Le agarré de la cintura levantándole de la silla sin dejar de reírme- Me encantas. Te follaba aquí mismo. O me dejaba follar. No soy exigente, lo juro -dije despollado y la risa de Geo aún me daba más risa.

 **Bill:** Todos en clase se echaron a reír y empezaron a silbar. Tuve que rechazar el beso que Tom quería darme porque ya sabía lo que iba a pasar si le besaba. Me pegué a él y le hablé al oído.- En casa follamos. Ahora, da clase.

 **Tom:** Jo -dije volviendo a la tarima- Yo quería ahora -todos se despollaron aún más.

 **Bill:** Me senté rojo como un tomate. Me llovieron notitas en plan "No sabía que tú también dominaras" o "Yo también quiero que me folles" las amontoné en un rincón de la mesa y seguí medio escuchando a Tom.

 **Tom:** Seguí explicando despollado y empecé a pasear por el aula. De repente vi las notas de Bill y las cogí para leerlas. Georg no dejaba de tirarme papelitos y a mi me hacía mucha gracia. Como no tenía papelitos, le tiré el borrador a la cara. Esto no era ni medio normal, lo bien que me lo estaba pasando- Hijo de puta -me dijo sin dejar de reírse y me dispuse a leer las notitas- ¡No! -gritaron varios.

 **Bill:** Trae, anda. Las vemos en casa. -prometí.

 **Tom:** No es justo. No me deja leer las notitas, no me deja follar aquí... -dije con cara de niño pequeño. Georg estaba despollado.

-Tom, tu marido te ha rechazado -dijo riéndose.

-Y el tuyo te ha mandado a un hotel hasta que no se curen los enanos de varicela -dije yo también riéndome tanto que me caí al suelo- Se te va a mazar más el derecho que el izquierdo de tanta paja. En verano habría que asegurarte contra incendios porque tanta paja arde.

 **Bill:** Abochornado, le hice levantarse. Quedaba una hora aún, pero no era plan ya. Estaban demasiado mal.- Venga, a casa, que Sara nos espera. -dije para que dejara de hablar de follar conmigo.

 **Tom:** Pero que queda una hora... -le dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Sí, pero Mariah me ha escrito. La peque llora porque quiere vernos. -y no era mentira. Tenía el mensaje en el teléfono.

 **Tom:** Jo, no quiero que llore -salí corriendo hacia la puerta pero caí en el suelo de boca.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -le levanté como pude y fuimos al coche.

 **Tom:** Georg me seguía despollado y yo no dejaba de reírme de la hostia que me había dado. Me llevó a casa de los chicos y cogí a la niña en brazos- ¡Enana! -grité riéndome.

 **Bill:** ¡Tot! -gritó ella en respuesta. Tom se tambaleó, y le quité a la niña de los brazos. 

-¡Hola, mi princesa! -disimulé para que Tom no se enfadase.

 **Tom:** ¡Guapa! -le grité y se río.

-¡Tot! -me gritó ella. Por algún motivo le hacía mucha gracia.

-¿Vas fumado? -preguntó Mariah y asentí riéndome.

-¡Tot fuado! -gritó Sara.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y Mariah decidió quedarse otro día con ella. Nos costó mucho convencer a Tom, pero al final cedió.

 **Tom:** Pero yo quiero a mi niña -me quejé mientras Bill me sacaba de la casa- Además, no le he dado un beso a mamá -señalé a Mariah. Gustav lo presenciaba todo desde el sofá despollado.

 **Bill:** Le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y se fue. Tuve que salir corriendo detrás de él para asegurarme de que no le pasaba nada.

 **Tom:** Entramos a casa me dejé caer al sofá y tiré de Bill para que se pusiera encima mío.

 **Bill:** Me besó en cuanto estuve sentado en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y empecé a besarle el cuello y el pecho ya morder.

 **Bill:** Gemí y enredé los dedos en su pelo. Tiré un poco y cuando alzó la cabeza, volví a juntar nuestras bocas. No me gustaba mucho que estuviera colocado, ya que no era consciente de todo lo que hacía, pero tampoco podía resistirme a sus labios...

 **Tom:** Le tumbé y me subí encima mirándole con vicio y prácticamente le arranqué los pantalones.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y antes de que me hiciera nada, le bajé los pantalones y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Gemí y le empecé a meter los dedos de manera bastante bruta. Con todas las ganas de follar se me había pasado el colocón.

 **Bill:** Grité un poco de dolor por la brusca penetración de sus dedos, pero en seguida empecé a disfrutarlo. Aumenté la velocidad de mi mano.

 **Tom:** Le abrí bien de piernas y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Arqueé la espalda muerto de gusto y le clavé las uñas en el culo en cuanto empezó a moverse sin piedad. Estaba gimiendo, pidiendo aún más de lo que ya me daba.

 **Tom:** Le estaba follando con fuerza y con ansia y yo cumplía sus deseos cuando me pedía que más fuerte. Llegué a un punto que estaba seguro de que le tenía que estar haciendo daño, pero sus gemidos de dolor parecían mezclarse con los de placer.

 **Bill:** Su polla se deslizaba de repente más deprisa. Me imaginé que me habría hecho una heridita o algo, pero estaba disfrutando tanto, que me dio igual. Empecé a masturbarme solo porque a él le ponía verme hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Dios, Bill, me encantas -reventé en él.

 **Bill:** Me volvió loco sentir su semen en mi interior y me corrí.

 **Tom:** Salí de él con cuidado y le besé- ¿Te he hecho daño?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Ha sido genial. -me fijé en sus ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba sobrio ya.- ¿Tú estás bien? -pregunté al ver que le había arañado.

 **Tom:** De puta madre -el sonreí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí yo también y me estiré, restregando nuestros cuerpos. Suspiré de puro gusto y le abracé. Tenía ganas de más, pero estaba tan cómodo que me daba pereza decírselo.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres otro? -le dije atacando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Sí... -me miró con cara de pervertido y volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y subí al cuarto con él.

 **Bill:** Me dejó en la cama y se tumbó encima de mí en seguida. Le besé de forma muy guarra y luego bajé lamiendo y mordiendo por su cuello y su pecho.

 **Tom:** Enredé mis dedos en su pelo mientas él lamía y mordía.

 **Bill:** Subí la cabeza y volví a besarle. Restregué mi miembro contra el suyo, sintiendo cómo se endurecía en seguida.

 **Tom:** Me senté y le encajé en mi polla.

 **Bill:** Chillé y empecé a saltar sobre su polla. Tom gemía y me volvía loco. Aumenté la fuerza de mis movimientos.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar y le comí la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra sus labios y le clavé las uñas otra vez.- Tom... Más...

 **Tom:** Le estampé contra el colchón con más fuerza de la necesaria y empecé a dejarle las marcas de mis dientes por donde pillaba.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y gritos de placer y de repente, me corrí en su mano.

 **Tom:** Le embestí un par de veces más y reventé en él.

 **Bill:** Le abracé antes de que saliera de mí y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me dejé caer a su lado y le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Me quedé jadeando a su lado sin decir nada. Me había dejado agotado.

 **Tom:** Le limpié y luego cuando me fui a limpiar y vi un poco de sangre manchando mi polla- Bill, ¿estás bien de verdad?

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada.- Sí... ¿Por qué? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Tom:** Date la vuelta -me hizo caso extrañado. Le miré pero sólo era una heridilla sin importancia- Nada, que tenías un poco de sangre, pero no es nada. Si no te duele, no es nada.

 **Bill:** Pues la verdad, no me había dado ni cuenta. -dije sonriendo de lado. Estaba demasiado bien como para darme cuenta de eso.

 **Tom:** Es que tantos días cerrado no es bueno que tengas el culo -le dije mirándole guarro.

 **Bill:** Pues ya sabes... Ábremelo más a menudo. -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Tom:** Lo pienso hacer -le besé- Oye, me muero de hambre. ¿Comemos?

 **Bill:** Baja tú... Yo quiero dormir. -susurré. Me había dejado agotado el muy burro.

 **Tom:** ¿Y me dejáis ir a por Sara? Que ya no voy fumado -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Deja que Mariah disfrute de ella. Luego vamos, ¿te parece? -me levanté aún desnudo y le besé con dulzura para que no protestara.

 **Tom:** Pues que sepas que me bajo a comer, pero indignado. Ya puedes venir detrás y hacerme la pelota -dije de coña saliendo del cuarto.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama y bajé tras él.- Tommy... ¿Comemos pasta? -pregunté abrazándole por detrás.

 **Tom:** Lo veo -dije fingiendo estar distante.

 **Bill:** Le mordí el cuello.- Pues siéntate en lo que te hago la pasta. -me metí en la cocina a prepararlo todo.

 **Tom:** Sí claro, tú lo que quieres es que me aleje de ti para huir de mi. No te lo voy a poner tan fácil -le agarré de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Nunca huiría de ti... -dejé la pasta cociendo y me giré a él.- Te quiero demasiado para eso. -susurré y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y de la nuca y profundicé el beso.

 **Bill:** ¿Ves? Ni loco me voy. -froté nuestras narices y seguí con la comida.

 **Tom:** Más te vale. Voy a leer las notitas que te han pasado estos hijos de puta -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Vale... Están en mi bolso. -dije siguiendo a lo mío. Me daba pereza cocinar, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerle pasta, que no me importaba hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Las cogí y me senté en la cocina. Las leí en alto- Yo pensaba que lo de que te follaste a Tom en el baño era mentira... -cogí otra- Qué fuerte me parece que Tom sea un muerdealmohadas... Yo también quiero que me... ¿¡QUÉ!? -cogí corriendo los exámenes para comparar la letra y partirle la cara. Bill pareció preocuparse, hasta que me di cuenta de que esto era la letra de Patrick- ¡Qué cabrón! -dije aliviado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es Patt... ¿qué esperabas?

 **Tom:** Era de esperar... -me reí y seguí leyendo.

 **Bill:** Siguió leyendo, pero en voz baja.- Eh, no, en alto. Que yo no he visto casi ninguna.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale... "¿Pero quién folla más a quién? ¿Tom a ti o tú a Tom?" "Qué fuerte... Le das mandanga de la buena" Este no sabe hasta qué punto lleva razón...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé. Leyó las dos que había leído yo en clase y no pude evitar seguir riendo. Desde luego, la gente estaba fatal.

 **Tom:** ¿No te he dicho que iba a ser gracioso ir fumado a clase?

 **Bill:** Si yo no dije que no fuera gracioso. -repliqué.- Solo digo que has hecho demasiado el payaso.

 **Tom:** Anna y Patrick entraron a la cocina- ¿Pero y las risas que han caído? -contestaron.

 **Bill:** Ya he dicho que eso ha sido gracioso... -serví cuatro platos y me senté en las piernas de Tom. 

-Bueno, princesa. Entonces... ¿Cuándo me follas?

 **Tom:** Cabrón... Acabó de leer la nota y la he comparado con los exámenes para romperle la cara a quien la había escrito... Qué suerte has tenido.

 **Bill:** Se rió.- Es que como últimamente no pilla las indirectas... Digo, a ver si así hace algo. Porque como tú pareces menos dispuesto incluso...

 **Tom:** Porque tenía varicela... -dije con cara de "obviamente"- Pero vamos que si quieres te abrimos el culo entre los dos y no andas en una semana.

 **Bill:** Cuando queráis. -dijo él en seguida. Joder... Al final le estaba cogiendo el gusto a estoy y todo...

 **Tom:** Anna, al final te vas a tener que poner polla -dije despollado.

-Eh, no le toques las narices a mi niña que me pone, me gusta y me satisface más que vosotros dos juntos -la abrazó con posesividad y ella se sonrojó.

 **Bill:** Pues te buscas a otro que te abra el culo. -le dije con fingida chulería.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero por qué no puedo todo? -se quejó- Anna folla con vosotros. Yo también quiero -me despollé.

-Pareces un niño pequeño.

 **Bill:** Pero es que ella no nos restriega por la cara si eres o no mejor que nosotros. Eso no se hace, hombre. -le hablé como si fuera un crío.

 **Tom:** Bueno, ¿ya habéis hecho las paces? -preguntó Anna para cambiar de tema.

 **Bill:** Me callé. No era algo de lo que me apeteciera hablar, la verdad... Ya no.

 **Tom:** Bill se puso como mal- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- No pasa nada. -le besé para que no se preocupara.

-Vale, ya veo que sí. -dijo Anna medio riéndose.

 **Tom:** Es que Tom... Tienes unas ideas de bombero... 

-Pues la idea me la dio tu novio, así que no hables mucho que sé de sobra que los dos lo habéis usado... -se quedaron callados.- Además, no me había enfadado por eso...

 **Bill:** Me abracé a Tom y escondí la cara en su cuello. Aún quería dormir.

 **Tom:** Acabé de comer- ¿Tú no acabas? -se lo pregunté a Bill.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No tengo hambre. Sólo sueño.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos -le cogí en brazos.

 **Bill:** No... Quédate si quieres... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Que no me des órdenes si no me vas a follar, enano -le dije saliendo de la cocina con él el brazos.

 **Bill:** No era una orden... -le besé el cuello. Estaba tan cansado, que no me di cuenta de cuándo llegamos al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Nos metí a la cama y nos tapé. Bill se acurrucó ne mi.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con una llamada. Tom dormía a mi lado. 

-¿Diga? -susurré.

-Billy, cielo, soy Mariah. Tengo que irme con Frannie y no puedo llevarme a Sara. ¿Puedes recogerla? 

-Claro, mamá. En seguida estoy. -colgué, dejé una nota para Tom y me fui a por ella. Se enganchó a Patrick en cuanto le vio y yo volví a la cama. Tom ni se había enterado. Me acurruqué para dormir otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me levanté cuando noté a Bill estirarse y decidí aplastarle y hacerme el dormido.

 **Bill:** Jadeé cuando me aplastó, pero no dije nada. Me acomodé y le dejé que durmiera como quisiera.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír al ver que no se movía y me pilló.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero bueno! Tramposo... -le puncé los costados, haciendo que se riera un montón.

 **Tom:** Quería ver qué hacías -dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Paré y le besé.- Sara está abajo. Vamos a verla, anda.

 **Tom:** Sí, vamos -bajé corriendo.

-¡Enana! 

-¡Tot! -estiró los brazos hacia mi.

 **Bill:** Cuando bajé, Tom tenía a Sara en brazos y la besaba por todos los lados, haciendo que se riera. Eran tan monos...

 **Tom:** Vi a Bill mirándome- ¿Cosquillas a papá? -le pregunté a Sara.

-¡Si! -gritó.

-¡A por él! -dije y empecé a perseguirle con la niña en brazos.

 **Bill:** Salí corriendo (aunque tampoco me esforzaba mucho). La niña no paraba de reír, y al final paré para que me cogieran.

 **Tom:** Te pillé- Sara se río y empezó a "hacerle cosquillas".

 **Bill:** Me reí como si realmente me hicieran algo y cuando Sara se cansó, escondió la cara en el cuello de Tom.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me levanté ayudando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Bueno, ratón, hay que bañarse ya. -le dije a la niña.

 **Tom:** ¡Vale! -gritó.

 **Bill:** La cogí en brazos.- ¿Nos bañamos con papi? -propuse. Nunca me había bañado con la niña, pero por lo que decía Mariah, era muy divertido. A Sara le encantó la idea.

 **Tom:** ¿Eso me incluye a mi? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Depende... ¿Viene papi? -era lo que había pensado desde el principio, pero quería picarle un poquito. 

-¡Sí! ¡Tot, ven! 

-Ya lo has oído. Vamos. -le di la mano y le acerqué a mí.- No pensaba bañarla sin ti... Ni perderme el verte desnudo. -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Más te vale, princesa... Más te vale -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Le besé y subimos juntos arriba. -Verás que divertido -sonreí y empecé a desvestir a la niña.

 **Tom:** Me quité la ropa y llené el jacuzzi.

 **Bill:** Me desnudé yo también y antes de meternos, eché un gel especial para que hiciera mucha espuma. Sara se volvió loca al verlo. Me reí y nos metimos al agua.

 **Tom:** Nos metimos y Sara se empezó a reír viendo todas las pompas y a intentar tocarlas todas.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a Tom y le besé el cuello.- Mira cómo se lo pasa. -sonreí como un bobo y empecé a mojarle poco a poco la cabeza. Ella se reía y nos miraba sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Tengo una idea -dije. Las burbujas que habían hasta ahora eran pompas de jabón. Enchufé las burbujas que salían del jacuzzi y Sara se quedó flipadísima.

 **Bill:** Estuvo como un minuto entero mirando las burbujas, sin saber qué hacer. Luego, volvió a reírse.- Bueno, ratón, vamos a bañarte ya. -la senté en mis piernas y cogí el champú para bebés. Uno de esos raros con los que no te picaban los ojos si te caía en la cara.

 **Tom:** Bill le estaba lavando el pelo y ella estaba como a gusto.

 **Bill:** Mira, es como yo. Adora que le laven el pelo. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Es como tú en todo. Lo cual me preocupa. Como saqué tu belleza, voy a ir detrás de ella espantando a niñatos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ella será más guapa. Será la mujer más bonita del planeta. -aseguré solo por ver la cara de Tom de "voy a castrar a medio planeta".

 **Tom:** Pues ten cuidado -le dije a Sara- Que los tíos son unos hijos de puta. Te lo digo yo que sé de lo que hablo. -ella me miraba sin entender.

 **Bill:** No todos. Algunos somos majos. -protesté y le besé la mejilla a Sara.

 **Tom:** Tú y ya... -aseguré.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y no respondí. Eso sólo nos haría pelear.- ¿Jugamos a algo? -les pregunté a los dos.

 **Tom:** ¡Sí! -gritó Sara- ¡Guera! -me quedé flipado.

-¿A guerra? -asintió. Miré a Bill- Me encanta esta cría.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es digna hija de sus padres.

 **Tom:** Asentí y puse las manos en forma de pistola- ¡Arriba las manos! -dije apuntándoles. Sara las levantó poniendo cara de falso enfado.

 **Bill:** Levanté las manos aguantando la risa y entonces Sara puso una mano en forma de pistola, la bajó hasta "apuntar" a Tom y gritó.- ¡PAM!

 **Tom:** ¡Aaaah! -grité y me hice el muerto.

 **Bill:** Sara le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente flipada.- Tot... -susurró. Era la primera vez que la oía susurrar.

 **Tom:** Eh, que estoy bien -le dije al verla triste.

 **Bill:** Intentó contener un puchero y se abalanzó contra él.

 **Tom:** Tranquila -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Mi niña... ¡Mira lo que hace papi! -le hice cosquillas a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- ¡No! ¡Para!

 **Bill:** Sara me agarró la mano (supongo que para que parase) y empezó a hacerle cosquillas ella.

 **Tom:** Empecé a fingir que me reía- Eh, enana. ¿Primero me disparas y luego me haces cosquillas? -le dije cuando paró de hacerme cosquillas.

 **Bill:** La niña le sonrió con cara de pilla y luego bostezó. 

-Uy... Me parece que alguien tiene que cenar ya. 

-No... Dijo ella con un puchero y volvió a bostezar.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres dormir? -asintió bostezando- Yo te haré dormir -puse la mano en forma de pistola apuntándola y dije- ¡Pum!

 **Bill:** Se quedó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y volvió a bostezar.

 **Tom:** Me reí y la abracé- Vamos a secarte.

 **Bill:** Ella se dejó hacer, medio dormida. Me daban ganas de acostarla ya, pero no podía dormirla con el estómago vacío...

 **Tom:** La vestí y la fui a dejar en la cuna, pero Bill me paró.

 **Bill:** Vamos a darle aunque sea leche. Es demasiado pequeña todavía para irse sin cenar. -le expliqué.

 **Tom:** Enana, cena o vendrá Georg y te comerá -Bill se empezó a reír y ella bostezó ajena a mi broma.

 **Bill:** Le dimos un biberón de leche (aunque nos costó un poco, porque estaba agotada) y Tom subió a acostarla en lo que yo recogía.

 **Tom:** Entramos a la cocina y estaban Anna y Patrick haciendo la cena. Me quedé flipadísimo y Bill y yo nos miramos. Cogí por detrás y les di a los dos un azote- Así me gusta.

 **Bill:** Anna se rió, pero Patrick se quedó muy pillado.- Rubito, que solo ha sido un azote. -dije para molestar.

 **Tom:** Si quieres que te follé y te espanta un azote, vamos mal -le dije al oído desde detrás. Se puso rojisimo. Bill y Anna se despollaban.

 **Bill:** Anna... ¿Te pones roja si te sobo el culo? -le pregunté con voz de pervertido. Ella se rió. 

-No... Te sobaría otra cosa... -alzó varias veces las cejas y no pude evitar despollarme.

 **Tom:** Se ve que es tímido... -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Debe ser... -Miré a Anna con cara de chulo y le sobé las tetas, haciendo que se pusiera roja.- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Otra vergonzosa suelta!

 **Tom:** Me miré con Bill y sonreímos de lado- Cómo es la juventud... -dije. Ellos seguían haciendo la cena rojísimos.

 **Bill:** Y que lo digas... -sin que Anna pudiera evitarlo, le metí la mano por dentro de los vaqueros, tanteando su coño. Ella gimió, más roja todavía.

 **Tom:** Hice lo mismo con Patrick- Si sois buenos, luego os damos un premio... Si la comida sale mal... Os castigaremos.

 **Bill:** Anna echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Lamí su cuello con ganas. 

-Si quemas la cena... -hice amago dejar de tocarla y ella puso su mano sobre la mía. 

-No, Bill... -Pues no pares, nena.

 **Tom:** Ten cuidado con los cuchillos. Los carga el diablo -le dije al oído a Patrick.

 **Bill:** Anna terminó con su parte de la cena antes que Patrick. La hice separarse y con un par de rápidos movimientos, se corrió en mi mano.- Si me gusta la cena, te follo luego.

 **Tom:** Ella se quedó jadeando y yo empecé a masturbar a Patrick.

 **Bill:** Anna y yo nos sentamos en la mesa a esperar a los otros dos. Se me hacía raro ver a Tom tocando a otro tío. Pero no dije nada porque en realidad, me daba igual. Era Patrick, no me molestaba.

 **Tom:** Al final se va a quemar como te sigas distrayendo.

 **Bill:** Patrick gritó y se corrió y al fin pudo terminar la cena. Yo me moría de la risa al verle casi temblando porque había visto la mano de Tom llena de su semen.

 **Tom:** Me limpié en el fregadero y fui a la mesa. Tiré a Bill para que se sentara encima de mi- Para ti también hay -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- Más te vale... -"amenacé" entre risas.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar mientras Patrick ponía la mesa muerto de vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y enredé los dedos en su pelo. No tenía remedio: en cuanto me besaba, me era imposible separarme.

 **Tom:** Seguí besando hasta que una voz interrumpió nuestro beso- A ver si os gusta -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y empecé a comer. Estaba bueno, pero yo no quería comer. Yo quería besar a Tom.

 **Tom:** La acabáis de cagar -me miraron sin entender- Os va a tocar cocinar más veces.

 **Bill:** Me reí y ellos sonrieron de lado. Comimos en silencio, tranquilos. Fui el primero en terminar.

 **Tom:** Terminé de cenar también y me lancé a besar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y me levanté, tirando de su mano para que de levantara también. -¿No tenías algo para mí? -le pregunté al oído y mordí su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le empujé al sofá y bajé hasta su polla. Le desabroché el pantalón y empecé a comérsela.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte y moví las caderas. Me estaba matando de gusto.

 **Tom:** Se corrió en mi boca y se quedó jadeando. Le besé y grité a la cocina que estaba con la puerta abierta- ¡Venís o no!

 **Bill:** ¡Ya vamos! -gritaron ellos a la vez. Llegaron al salón y me vieron jadeando y con el pantalón a medio quitar.

 **Tom:** Se quedaron mirando relamiéndose.

 **Bill:** Si no os desnudáis, no hacemos nada.

 **Tom:** Vamos arriba -dije y tiré de Bill cogiéndole en brazos.

 **Bill:** ¿Y nosotros? -preguntó Anna con voz de cría.

 **Tom:** También, enana -le dije gritando desde las escaleras.

 **Bill:** Les oímos subir las escaleras corriendo y no pude evitar reírme.

 **Tom:** ¿A qué cuarto entramos? -le dije a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Me da igual, elige tú.

 **Tom:** Entré al nuestro y solté a Bill en la cama besándole.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le abracé, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegasen aún más.

 **Tom:** Subieron y entraron detrás de nosotros- ¿No lleváis demasiada ropa? -les dije con la ceja alzada.

 **Bill:** Se sonrojaron y empezaron a desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Tom.- Eh, tú, hazme caso. -exigí. Cuando se giró, le besé de forma guarra y le bajé el pantalón y los calzoncillos de un tirón.

 **Tom:** Me saqué la camiseta y se la saqué a Bill- Ni se te pase por la cabeza que vas a ser el único que no acabe aquí desnudo -le terminé de sacar los pantalones. Patrick y Anna se estaban comiendo la boca y se dejaron caer en la cama.

 **Bill:** Cuando Tom me tuvo totalmente desnudo, me aparté y fui a por Anna.- Te debo algo, pequeña... -la besé de forma muy sucia mientras le manoseaba las tetas, bajando hacia su coño.

 **Tom:** ¿Sigues queriendo que te folle? -le pregunté a Patrick. Parecía algo asustado.

 **Bill:** Bill... La lengua... -gimió Anna contra mi boca. Me reí e hice lo que me pedía, poniendo mucho más empeño que otras veces, conteniéndome para no morderla.

 **Tom:** Se acercó dudoso- Te diría que no muerdo... Pero mentiría -dije lamiéndome el piercing. Le cogí del brazo y le estampé contra el colchón subiéndome encima y le besé.

 **Bill:** Anna se corrió en mi boca con un grito, y antes de que se repusiera, la penetré como un bestia.

 **Tom:** Patrick estaba algo acojonado y yo he de reconocer que me estaba divirtiendo su miedo. Le abrí las piernas con algo de brusquedad y le metí un dedo.

 **Bill:** Paré un momento al ver la brusquedad de Tom.- Pero burro, usa lubricante. -le dije medio riéndome y volví a lo mío cuando Anna empezó a protestar.

 **Tom:** Cogí lubricante. Patrick tenía los ojos muy cerrados- Qué delicadico que eres... -me llené los dedos de lubricante y volví a meter con más cuidado. En seguida abrió los ojos y gimió cuando me dediqué a frotar su próstata.

 **Bill:** Me estaba poniendo malísimo oír a Patrick gemir así, pero más me ponía ver a Anna retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo. Gritó mi nombre, muerta de placer, y casi me corrí al oírla. Le di con más fuerza y exploté en su interior a la vez que ella llegaba al orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Date la vuelta -le dije sin admitir réplica cuando estuvo dilatado del todo. Me hizo caso y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Bill... Quiero follar otra vez. -me reí mientras oía a Tom y Patrick follando.

-Dame un minuto... Yo no soy como tú. -esta vez se rió ella y se incorporó para poner de rodillas a Patrick y comerle la polla.

 **Tom:** Patrick estaba gimiendo y gritando y yo me callé el decir que gemía como una puta porque bastantes problemas me había traído ya esa frasecita. Patrick se corrió en la boca de Anna y yo seguí embistiendo hasta correrme.

 **Bill:** Se quedaron ahí tirados, jadeando. Yo ya llevaba un rato listo para lo que quisieran, pero parecía que iba a tener que esperarme.

 **Tom:** Cogí a Bill de la cintura y me giré hacia él pegándolo a mi. Le empecé a dilatar de manera más bestia que con Patrick sin dejar de comerle la boca.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y gritos de placer, moviendo mi culo contra su mano. Joder, qué gusto...

 **Tom:** Me puse detrás de él y le agarré de la cintura imposibilitándole moverse y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! Grité y me dejé hacer. Patrick y Anna nos miraban fijamente, flipados. Vi que Patt empezaba a empalmarse, pero estaba demasiado centrado en mi propio placer.

 **Tom:** La verdad que estaba siendo muy bestia y ellos estaban muy flipados. A Anna nunca me la había follado así y nunca había sido tan bestia con Bill en su presencia. Le agarré del pelo y le mordí el cuello con saña. Bill sólo gritaba.

 **Bill:** Le clavé las uñas y seguí gritando. Todo era muy bestia, me estaba matando de placer.- Tócame... -pedí entre gritos. Anna y Patrick no apartaban la mirada de nosotros, pero me daba igual.

 **Tom:** Le agarré la polla y le masturbé sin soltarle el pelo y yendo aún más rápido y fuerte.

 **Bill:** Seguí gritando hasta que ya no pude más y me corrí en su mano con un fuerte grito.

 **Tom:** Bill se tuvo que apoyar en el colchón con las manos para no caerse y me corrí en él a cuatro patas. Salí de él y le di un azote con fuerza. Soltó un gemido. Me giré y reparé en que estos estaban inmóviles. Patrick empalmado y... Puse la mano en el coño de Anna. Estaba mojadísima. Sonreí de lado y llevé mis dedos a su boca para que chupara su líquido. Bill estaba tendido jadeando y decidí lanzarme a por Anna.

 **Bill:** Me quedé intentando respirar, viendo cómo Tom se comía casi literalmente a Anna. Tenía pinta de que iba a estar bien...- ¿Puedo grabaros? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** ¿Puede? -pregunté dándole un azote a Anna.

 **Bill:** Ella gimió y asintió. Encendí la cámara, Tom me guiñó el ojo y la penetró a lo bruto.

 **Tom:** Ella se agarró en mis hombros gritando de placer y dolor pero no me pidió que parara. Estaba siendo un bestia y ella me clavó las uñas con mueca de dolor y gimiendo- M-más... Rápido -pidió gritando.

 **Bill:** Me relamí al ver aquello. Era realmente excitante ver la brusquedad de Tom desde fuera.

 **Tom:** Le abrí de piernas de forma bestia para clavársela con más fuerza. Reventé en ella y al salir empecé a meter y sacar mis dedos de forma brusca hasta que ella se corrió y se quedó tirada en el colchón jadeando, llena de moratones por los mordiscos y los apretones que le había dado y, por su cara, adolorida pero satisfecha. Patrick flipó.

-Tom... ¿Cómo eres tan bestia? 

-Deberías saber que a veces el dolor lleva a un placer aún mayor -le mordí la mejilla dejándole marca de mis dientes. Le vi empalmado- Princesa... Vas a tener que ayudarle tú... A mi me tiene miedo -dije sonriendo con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me reí y fui a gatas hasta él.- Pero... Yo ya no puedo más... -me relamí y me metí su polla en la boca. Chilló muy sorprendido, pero se dejó hacer.

 **Tom:** Yo me tumbé sin poder más- ¿Estás bien, enana? -le pregunté al ver que estaba ahí tirada.

 **Bill:** No oí la respuesta de Anna porque Patrick seguía gimiendo y pidiéndome que me la metiera más. Al final me apartó y se corrió en mi pecho.

 **Tom:** Anna había asentido- Me duele un poco, pero vale la pena -se me abrazó. Les miré. Bill tenía el pecho lleno de semen- Estás muy sexy, pero lo estás más cuanto te mancho yo -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque no me has manchado tú. -bromeé. Cogí toallitas para limpiarme el pecho.

 **Tom:** Pues sí -dije riéndome- Así que cuida conmigo que voy a estar acechándote todo el día y cuando menos te lo esperes... -se rió.

 **Bill:** Mientras me dejes un rato... ya sabes, para disfrutarlo yo también... Pues perfecto. -me incliné y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Me parece que será ya mañana, porque aquí la enana no ha aguantado el ímpetu del sexgott y se me ha quedado dormida abrazada y no me deja moverme.

 **Bill:** Jo, iba a abrazarme a mí... -protestó Patrick. 

-Bueno... Pues abraza a una almohada... -No me apetecía mucho irme a dormir con Patt, pero tampoco podía despertar a Anna. Eso sería cruel.

 **Tom:** Espera -me escabullí como pude de su abrazo, la limpié y la llevé en brazos a su cama. Patrick me siguió. Le puse el pijama y la dejé tumbada. En seguida se movió y se enganchó a Patrick- Hala, buenas noches -me volví al cuarto con Bill y me puse el pijama tumbándome con él. Le pegué a mi y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me encanta dormir contigo. -sonreí. Me había dado la vena pegajosa, pero como estaba medio dormido ya, no iba a durar mucho.

 **Tom:** Nos tapé- Pues duerme -le acaricié el pelo- Que ha sido una noche... Dura -me reí de mi broma.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme yo también.- Descansa, amor... -le di un último besito en los labios y le abracé muy fuerte, casi dormido ya.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié hasta que se quedó dormido. Bostecé y me dormí yo también. Me desperté por el puto despertador. Hoy tocaban otras cinco horas de clase. Si hasta el viernes sólo tenían guitarra... Me dio pena despertar a Bill, así que decidí ser moñas- Amor... -le acaricié el pelo- Despierta.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos un poco alelado.- Hola... -se me cerraban los ojos, aunque no quisiera.

 **Tom:** Hola precioso -se puso rojo- Es hora de despertarse.

 **Bill:** Mis ojos no quieren... -susurré aún alelado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Eso es porque tu marido te folla muy bien y muy fuerte -le besé el cuello- Vamos, que te voy a hacer un desayuno que va a tener de todo.

 **Bill:** ¿También de esto? -le agarré la polla y apreté un poquito. Estaba empezando a despertar.

 **Tom:** Sobretodo de eso. Date prisa... Que se enfría -dije comiéndole la boca.

 **Bill:** Me reí contra su boca.- Pues sácala... -dije totalmente despierto ya.

 **Tom:** Me quité el pijama y los gayumbos y los lancé a tomar por culo- ¿A qué esperas?

 **Bill:** Me reí y me metí bajo las sábanas. Le di un par de lametones y antes de que dijera nada más, me la metí entera en la boca, de golpe.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí retorciéndome de placer.

 **Bill:** Seguí a lo mío intentando no excitarme demasiado al oír sus gemidos. Me ponía demasiado oírle.

 **Tom:** Siguió hasta que me corrí en su boca. Me lo enseñó todo antes de tragárselo- Hoy llegaremos tarde a clase... -me puse encima y me deshice de toda su ropa.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio.- Tampoco es... Que me preocupe, ¿sabes? -Prefería mil veces quedarme follando con él.

 **Tom:** Le besé y empecé a masturbarle mientras me dilataba sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando estuve preparado, me senté encima y empecé a cabalgarle para su sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Me quedé con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sorprendido. Tom siguió follándose sin apartar los ojos de mí. Era lo más porno que había visto en mi vida.

 **Tom:** Me agaché y le comí la boca sin dejar de gemir antes de seguir saltando con más ímpetu aún.

 **Bill:** Grité y empecé a masturbarle. No se imaginaba lo mucho que me ponía verle así...

 **Tom:** Me la encajé con fuerza y reventé manchándole el estómago.

 **Bill:** Volví a gritar y me corrí en su interior. Había sido simplemente bestial.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me levanté para sacarlo de mi- Buenos días -me reí- Vamos, que yo no he desayunado -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Si me das un minuto, en seguida lo tendrás. -le dije con tono guarro. Ahora no quería levantarme de la cama.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le empecé a manosear. En seguida gimió y se empalmó. Me agaché y me lo metí a la boca mientras me masturbaba.

 **Bill:** Me retorcí y moví la cadera. Me volvía loco la forma en que su lengua jugaba con mi punta para luego volver a engullir toda la carne posible. Era simplemente la polla.

 **Tom:** Empecé a metérmela y sacármela deprisa y a masturbarme a toda velocidad hasta que los dos reventamos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé jadeando en la cama, no muy capaz de de moverme del sitio.

 **Tom:** Luego cambiamos las sábanas... -me reí- Anda, que llegamos ya tarde -bajamos y Patrick había hecho el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -Dije a Patrick cuando me senté. La verdad, tenía muy pocas ganas de ir a clase.

 **Tom:** Menuda puta mierda. Cinco horas seguidas -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Yo tampoco tenía precisamente muchas ganas de ir a clase.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú tampoco tienes ganas, no?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- ¿Y si llamas y dices que estás enfermo? -le pregunté alzando varias veces las cejas.

 **Tom:** Es que entonces tendré que dar más clases de cinco horas -dije sentándome.

 **Bill:** Pues vaya puta mierda. -me quejé. Yo quería quedarme en la cama con Tom...

 **Tom:** Quédate si quieres y te cubro.

 **Bill:** Negué.- Si me quedo, es contigo. ¿Para qué quedarme si no estás tú?

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Te acabas de ganar un premio por eso. El premio que quieras -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Ese no me lo puedes dar... Anda, vamos a clase. -le di un beso.

 **Tom:** Ya llegamos tarde. La clase empezaba hace cinco minutos.

 **Bill:** Con mayor motivo. Venga, vamos. -le di la mano para salir de casa.

 **Tom:** Me monté en el coche y llegamos a la universidad saltándonos todos los semáforos.

 **Bill:** Le di un abrazo antes de entrar a clase. Varios me lanzaron papelitos, sonriendo. Pero no hice caso; me imaginaba lo que decían.

 **Tom:** Entró Patrick detrás y al verle el mordisco que le dejé en la mejilla todos empezaron a decirle cosas a Anna.

 **Bill:** Jodo, Anna, estabas ansiosa, eh. -me estaban tocando la polla. Ella estaba muy incómoda...

 **Tom:** Los comentarios a mi hermana fuera de mi clase y al que le vea lanzando notitas se la traga literalmente.

 **Bill:** Abracé a Anna.- Tranquila... No van a decir nada más. -Pero nos llegó una nota que Tom no vio con un par de gilipolleces. La reconocí como la de Kevin, un americano que llevaba dos años aquí y se creía el rey. Me levanté y sin mediar palabra, le estampé la cara contra la mesa varias veces, hasta que sangró.- Vuelve a molestar, y te mato. -Todos (incluso Tom) nos miraban flipados.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado (y menos mal que llevaba la camiseta ancha y nadie vio mi erección). Cuando reaccioné dije- Pues como iba diciendo, los acordes menores... -seguí explicando.

 **Bill:** Hijo de puta... No vales ni una mierda. Está contigo porque le pones el culo cuando quiere. -susurró Kevin. Lo malo fue que dolió.- No aprendes, ¿Verdad? -volví a pegarle.

 **Tom:** ¿Se puede saber qué mierda has dicho ahora? -dije al volver a oír los golpes.

-La verdad, que estás con él porque te pone el culo cuando quieres... -me bajé de la tarima y me acerqué amenazante.

-Tú no sabes nada -le saqué a rastras de clase y empecé a dale una paliza en la puerta con el puño americano. Le dejé en el suelo inconsciente y entré. La gente tragó saliva al ver el puño americano manchado de sangre. Me acerqué a Bill y le acaricié- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí. Sabía que no era más que mierda, pero esas palabras habían dolido. Abracé a Tom, intentando no ponerme a llorar. Vaya puto espectáculo, joder...

 **Tom:** Sabes que es mentira lo que ha dicho ese media mierda. Sabes que te quiero más que a mi puta vida... -le dije mirándole a los ojos.

 **Bill:** Asentí otra vez.- Lo sé... Pero es molesto que te digan esas cosas. -me salió una voz asquerosamente aguda, fruto de intentar no llorar. Joder, yo sabía lo que Tom sentía por mí, me lo había demostrado. Pero eso no significaba que no doliese...

 **Tom:** Tranquilo... -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Volví a abrazarle. Estaba montando un numerito, pero en ese momento no lo pensé. Sólo pensaba en los brazos de mi marido, que me estrujaban contra él. Intentando que se me pasara toda esa mierda.

 **Tom:** Pero vamos a ver, ¿tú de verdad te crees que si no te quisiera me habría dejado follar alguna vez? -le dije medio en broma medio en serio.

 **Bill:** Que ya sé que es mentira, que me lo has demostrado. Pero joder, está atacando una de las dos cosas más importantes de mi vida. Es difícil no sentirme mal. -me expliqué. No quería que pensara que dudaba de él o algo.

 **Tom:** Es sólo un payaso. No vale ni lo que una mosca. Y si te vuelve a molestar, le hago escarmentar y desaparecer para siempre...

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No creo que haga falta... -estaban todos en silencio, atentos a lo que decíamos. Al final, me separé de Tom.- Anda, sigue con la clase.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? -negó- Pues ya sí. Te invito al cine.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Perfecto. Después de clase. -le di un último abrazo y fui a sentarme.- Sois raros. -dijo Anna. Yo no repliqué porque no tenía ganas de hablar, sinceramente.

 **Tom:** Seguí dando la clase.

 **Bill:** Pasaron al fin las cinco horribles horas y Tom se acercó a nosotros. Le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos al cine? -asintió.

-¿Nos dejáis primero en casa? Hemos venido en el mismo coche... 

-Vale. -Una chica abrió la puerta y gritó horrorizada. Ahí seguía inconsciente el capullo. Le tomé el pulso.

-Está vivo. Vámonos -pasé por encima de él esquivándole y seguí quedándome tan pancho.

 **Bill:** Le seguí para no marearme con toda esa sangre y le di la mano. Estaba cansado, pero Tom parecía querer ir al cine, así que le sonreí y me subí al coche.

 **Tom:** Me monté en el coche y esperé a que llegaran todos.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué vamos a ver? -pregunté en lo que Anna y Patt llegaban.

 **Tom:** Anna me habló de la moñada que querías ver.

 **Bill:** Ah... No, pero te vas a aburrir. Es moñas hasta para mí. -me negué.- Allí vemos, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Pero tú quieres ver esa y yo pago el cine, así que elijo esa.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos. Se iba a aburrir... Pero bueno, ya no me iba a quejar más. Justo llegaron los chicos.- Ya que vamos a casa, dejo los libros, ¿vale? Solo será un momento.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Pasamos por casa y luego le llevé al cine a ver la moñada esa.

 **Bill:** Como imaginé, se hartó a los diez minutos. Estuve a punto de decirle "te lo dije", pero se había portado tan bien... Que no pude.

 **Tom:** Me quedé aguantando la peli aburrido de esa puta mierda. A Bill parecía gustarle y me di por satisfecho.

 **Bill:** Cuando quieras, nos vamos. -le susurré. Me estaba aburriendo hasta yo, y eso significaba que la peli era una mierda como una casa.

 **Tom:** Pero si la querías ver... -dije sin entender.

 **Bill:** Pero me esperaba otra cosa. Me estoy hasta aburriendo. -le expliqué.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos a otra. Te invitó -le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si vamos a casa? Solo quiero abrazarte un rato.

 **Tom:** Vale, amor -se puso rojo al oírme llamarle así.

 **Bill:** Nos levantamos y nos fuimos, intentando no molestar. Una vez estuvimos fuera de la sala, le abracé.- Lo siento. No volveré a llevarte a ver una peli moñas. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Si te he llevado yo -le dije apretándole- Y esto en realidad lo hago para que luego te pongas contento y me des sexo del bueno -dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Me sentó un poco mal, pero como solía decírmelo, me reí.

 **Tom:** Le vi cara rara- Era broma. Aunque no pudiera volver a follar en la vida te traería a ver pelis mierdosas todos los días si eso te hace ilusión.

 **Bill:** Lo siento. Normalmente no me sentaría mal, pero... Después de lo de Kevin... -suspiré.- Perdón.

 **Tom:** No, la culpa es mía por hacerte estas bromas en este momento. Anda, vamos -le dije y le agarré de la cintura hasta el coche.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... -le besé el cuello.- Yo no debería haberme puesto así de sensible.

 **Tom:** No... Tú di... "Pues no gastes esas bromas, son crueles..." y así conseguirás que te haga la pelota... No sabes hacer chantaje emocional... Muy mal... -bromeé y se río.

 **Bill:** Pero sé hacer pucheros preciosos para que me mimes mucho. -le dije en broma y llegamos al coche.

 **Tom:** No te lo voy a negar... Cuando llevas razón hay que dártela -dije riéndome y arranqué.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué quieres hacer en casa? -pregunté un podo adormilado.

 **Tom:** Cualquier cosa que implique tu presencia.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy rojo.- ¿Nada más concreto?

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- No me importa el plan... Sólo la compañía.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pues en casa veremos...

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa. Estaban Anna y Patrick abrazados viendo la tele- ¿Qué tal la peli? 

-Una puta mierda.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Estaba cansado, pero no quería irme a dormir, sino pasar un rato con Tom.- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

 **Tom:** Lo que quieras. Pareces cansado. ¿Dormimos?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No quiero dormir.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Vamos a ponernos cómodos, hago la merienda y nos vamos al sofá con mantita y merienda y hablamos o vemos la tele o nos ponemos moñas. Lo que quieras.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si nos vamos al sofá con mantita a hablar y ser moñas? -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Lo acabo de decir, enano. No me escuchas -le puncé un poco. Sara dormía en la cuna de abajo. Mariah casi nos la tenía secuestrada. Decía que la quería mucho y que no se quería separar de ella. El día que le propuse que ya que la cuidaba todos los días pagarle dinero, casi me mata.

 **Bill:** Pues te espero en el sofá. Ve a hacer la merienda. -le besé y cogí la manta.

 **Tom:** Vale -subí un momento a ponerme el pijama y bajé el pijama de Bill- Toma -le acaricié el pelo y fui a hacer la merienda.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama allí mismo y me senté a esperarle. La verdad, necesitaba que fuera mimoso.

 **Tom:** Saqué chocolate caliente y esta vez crêpes dulces para todos con nata, chocolate, frutas, sirope... Dejé los platos en la mesa y me senté con Bill.

 **Bill:** Miré todo y no pude evitar relamerme.- Eres el mejor. -susurré y le besé. Anna y Patrick iban a lo suyo, totalmente empanados.

 **Tom:** Les dejé el plato suyo y las tazas delante- Eh, merendad si queréis. Si no queréis, más para mi -por la cara que pusieron, supe que no iba a haber más para mi (aunque había guardado masa hecha para cenar crêpes salados). Tiré de Bill hasta que se sentó encima y acerqué la mesa- ¿Te apetecen?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Tienen una pinta deliciosa. -le dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Pues hay un problema... Que soy un cabrón y no me da la gana que te los comas si no es de mi boca.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa. -Así estarán incluso mejores. Así que más te vale empezar a comer ya.

 **Tom:** Cogí una y mordí. Bill se acercó a mi boca.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma muy guarra, llevándome el trozo de crêpe conmigo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado- ¿Pero tú no querías estar moñas?

 **Bill:** Solo he comido crêpe. -le dije sonrojado a más no poder.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Bueno... Pues come crêpes -di otro mordisco.

 **Bill:** Repetí el gesto, esta vez siendo más recatado. Mordí yo esta vez y le hice un gesto para que comiera él.

 **Tom:** Se lo quité y me lo tragué sin masticar y seguí con el beso de manera dulce para que se olvidara de la mierda del capullo ese.

 **Bill:** Me olvidé de la comida en cuanto me besó. Le seguí el beso y enterré las manos en su pelo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié los costados besándole con mimo.

 **Bill:** Me recosté y tiré de él, quedando medio tumbado con él encima. Me acariciaba los costados y eso me hacía casi ronronear.

 **Tom:** Te amo... Mucho -le susurré al oído besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me enterneció muchísimo lo que dijo.- Y yo a ti... -le respondí en el mismo tono, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié la cara y le volví a besar con amor.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos con todo mi cariño, olvidando que estaban todos delante.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así toda la tarde. Solo paramos cuando nos preguntaron si se podían comer nuestras crêpes. Llegó la hora de cenar y me separé de Bill cuando le sonó el estómago.

 **Bill:** Se separó de mí, pero yo no quería que lo hiciese.- No... -susurré abrazándole.

 **Tom:** Solo voy a hacerte la cena y a darte de cenar. Te prometo que luego te mimo toda la noche si quieres -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Pero no quiero que te separes...

 **Tom:** Pues no me sueltes -le cogí en brazos y fui hasta la cocina.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a poder cocinar así? -pregunté con la voz un poco temblorosa. Me había quedado un poco frío.

 **Tom:** No... -puse mala cara. Bill parecía decepcionado. Sin soltarle de mis brazos cogí una manta del salón y le enrollé en el ella de tal manera que quedó enganchado a mi cadera con las piernas pasando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y completamente tapado- Pero así sí -volví a la cocina sujetando a Bill con una sola mano. Empecé a hacer las crêpes de jamón, queso y orégano con Bill así.

 **Bill:** Tom... Bájame si quieres. No quiero molestarte. -le dije en voz baja. Ya no tenía frío, pero no quería molestar a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Quién ha dicho que te quiera bajar? -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Solo lo decía por si acaso... -susurré sonrojado.

 **Tom:** Pues no... -le dije besándole el pelo. Estuve así hasta que acabé de hacer la cena. Los chicos pusieron la mesa. Puse todo en tres platos. Cogí uno y me di la vuelta- Princesa, coge los platos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y los cogí. -Ya está, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Vamos -les di los dos platos menos llenos a Patrick y Anna y dejé el más lleno para Bill y para mi. Le dejé que se acomodara encima mío y empecé a darle de comer.

 **Bill:** Pero come tú también... -susurré al ver que solo comía yo.

 **Tom:** Vale -fui intercalando mordiscos y besos.

 **Bill:** Al final, dejamos la cena a un lado y nos quedamos besándonos todo el rato.

 **Tom:** Vamos a dormir -dije cuando bostezó.

 **Bill:** No... Quiero quedarme otro poco despierto. -protesté.

 **Tom:** Pues al jacuzzi juntos... O a la cama. Si de todos modos, la niña lleva toda la tarde durmiendo, se va a despertar a mitad de la noche.

 **Bill:** Vamos a la cama... -susurré. Estaba un poco cansado, pero quería pasar un rato con Tom.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le llevé en brazos.

 **Bill:** Me tumbó en la cama y se puso a mi lado.- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

 **Tom:** Lo que quieras... -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Le di un dulce beso.- Yo sólo quiero estar contigo...

 **Tom:** Deseo concedido. ¿Quieres que el hado madrino Tom te cumpla algún otro?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Con unos mimos vale.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Claro -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me besó con dulzura y le seguí el beso.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así un rato hasta que Bill se acurrucó en mi pecho más dormido que despierto.

 **Bill:** Me dormí en sus brazos. No le di ni las buenas noches, pero no me di cuenta.

 **Tom:** Se quedó ahí dormido y yo tardé poco en dormirme. La niña se echó a llorar, pero Bill no se dio cuenta.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir que Tom se revolvía y salía de la cama. Entonces fue cuando oí a la niña llorar. Joder... Era un descuidado.

 **Tom:** Me fui a su cuarto y la cogí.

-¿Qué pasa enana? 

-Miero... -me dijo llorando aferrándose a mi.

-¿Quieres dormir con nosotros? -asintió.

-Vamos, tranquila... -le acaricié la cabeza y me fui a la cama.

 **Bill:** ¿Está bien? -pregunté al ver que Tom volvía a la cama susurrando palabras dulces a la niña, intentando calmarla.

 **Tom:** Miero... -respondió Sara- Bill ven -pidió.

-Ya vamos nosotros -le dije. La tumbé entre los dos y nos quedamos los dos acariciándola y calmándola.

 **Bill:** Ay, mi niña... -la abracé.- No tengas miedo. Papá Bill y papá Tom te cuidan.

 **Tom:** Papá -digo agarrándonos las camisetas- Duerme mi niña. Estamos aquí.

 **Bill:** Iba a echarse a llorar otra vez, así que la cogí en brazos y la apreté contra mí. Fue un poquillo difícil porque no soltaba la mano de Tom.

 **Tom:** Al final se calmó y se quedó dormida entre los dos- Pobrecilla -susurré.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Mi niña... Qué habrá sonado para asustarse tanto...

 **Tom:** Ni idea. Pero bueno, ya se ha calmado. Anda, duérmete -le di un beso.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Me costó bastante, pero al final me dormí. Sonó el despertador, pero lo apagué para descansar otro poquito.

 **Tom:** Buff... Otras cinco horas de clase -me quejé. Dejé a Bill dormir un rato y me bajé con la niña a hacer el desayuno. Bajaron Patrick y Anna dormidísimos. Sara les dio un abrazo y en seguida volvió conmigo. Subí con Sara a despertar a Bill- Está ya el desayuno -le dije besándole. Medio dormido y ante mi flipada mirada se puso un chándal y sin maquillarse ni nada, bajó medio dormido a desayunar. Me encogí de hombros. Estaba precioso igualmente... Nos tuvimos que ir a clase, pero Sara no se quería separar de nosotros así que nos la tuvimos que llevar a clase. Decidimos por el camino tenerla un rato cada uno. Empecé la clase cogiendo a Sara en brazos con una mano y explicando y escribiendo con la otra.

 **Bill:** Cuando pasó como una hora, Tom bajó a la zona de las mesas y me tendió a la niña. Estuvo muy quieta y callada, jugando con mi pelo, pero sin hacerme daño.

 **Tom:** Al final a cinco minutos del recreo, Sara bostezó.

-Tot... Aburrido -me reí.

-¿Pero tú? - me acerqué a ella- Ya podéis salir -les dije a todos. Pero nadie se movió- Enana -le empecé a hacer cosquillas y se empezó a reír. Bill la cogió y empezó a perseguirme por toda la clase. Sara se reía y con las manos en forma de pistola empezó a decir.

-¡Pum! ¡Pum! 

-¡Noooooo! -gritaba yo sin dejarme de reír huyendo de Bill. Todos nos miraban flipados y enternecidos. De repente paré en seco y puse las manos en forma de pistola- ¡Me vengaré, enana! -empecé a perseguirles yo fingiendo pegar tiros.

 **Bill:** Sara chillaba y se revolvía, muerta de risa. Al final, paramos y Tom nos atrapó.- ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! -le dije a la niña. Ella levantó el brazo y volvió a fingir disparar a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¡Pero que no me dispares! -me hizo una pedorreta y se rió- Te voy a enseñar yo a ti a hacer pedorretas -le empecé a hacer pedorretas en la tripa y ella se empezó a reír.

-¡Tot, no! -gritó.

-¡Jamás! -dije riéndome y al final paró. Ella se quedó muerta de la risa y algo cansada.

-¡Papá! -chilló- ¡Hambree! -pidió. Estaba aferrada a Bill así que fui yo a hacerle el biberón. Era ya hora de empezar otra vez la clase.

-Dale de comer tú y yo mientras explico. Si no te da tiempo a tomar apuntes,  no te preocupes -asintió. Le di un beso, acaricié a la niña y subí para dar clase otra vez.

 **Bill:** Le di el biberón a Sara y luego la arrullé un poco, hasta que se durmió.- Descansa, mi pequeña... -le susurré y me puse a atender.

 **Tom:** La vi dormida en brazos de Bill y sonreí empanándome un poco- ¡Tom, espabila, que se te cae la baba! -gritó Anna.

-Cállate, gilipollas -se rió y seguí con la clase.

 **Bill:** Por fin terminó la clase, y justo se despertó la niña.- ¡Tot! -chilló en cuanto le vio.

 **Tom:** Ven aquí, enana -fui a cogerla.

 **Bill:** La cogió y aproveché para recoger mis cosas y salir.

 **Tom:** Besé a Bill- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a casa y me tumbé en el sofá. Me dolían los brazos de cargar casi tres horas con la niña.

 **Tom:** La dejé en la cuna de abajo- Si tanto te cansabas, habérmela dado -le acaricié- ¿Pido pizza?

 **Bill:** Me siento cansado ahora, cuando llevo un rato sin cargarla. -le expliqué.- Y pide lo que quieras, amor.

 **Tom:** Llamé y me senté- ¿Quieres un masaje?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Gracias, pero ahora solo quiero relajarme un poco.

 **Tom:** Vale. Pues lo que necesites... Voy a preparar el examen final.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedes venirte a prepararlo aquí conmigo? -pregunté tímido.

 **Tom:** Claro -le sonreí y llevé allí las cosas.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -le abracé por la espalda cuando volvió y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

 **Tom:** No las des, idiota -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Te las doy porque te lo mereces. -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿Por hacer el examen en el sofá? -pregunté divertido.

 **Bill:** No. Por hacerme compañía. -le di un mordisco donde antes le había besado.

 **Tom:** Puse la mano para evitar que me mordiera. Después de lo de ayer iba a evitar follar unos días para demostrarle que ese imbécil sólo decía mierda. Pero los mordiscos en el cuello me mataban.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué haces? -pregunté flipado. Nunca había hecho amago de retirarse cuando le besaba o mordía. No entendía nada.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué hago el qué?

 **Bill:** No me has dejado morderte... Siempre me dejas. -dije alzando una ceja. ¿Me quería decir que no se había dado cuenta, o cómo?

 **Tom:** Ah, pues no sé. No me he dado cuenta. Muerde si quieres -//Menuda cagada//.

 **Bill:** No, ya da igual. -dije un poco ¿desilusionado? Sabía que Tom me ocultaba algo, y me jodía que no quisiera decirme qué era, pero decidí no decir nada para ahorrarnos peleas estúpidas.

 **Tom:** Ven -tiré para que se pusiera encima mío- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Tú intentas mirar yo finjo indignarme y a cambio me das mimos.

 **Bill:** Asentí e hice lo que me dijo. En cuanto pude, le besé.

 **Tom:** Me... Parece muy mal... Que mires... -dije entre besos.

 **Bill:** //Y a mí que te hayas puesto la mano... //- Pero te beso... Y lo olvidas. -dije contra sus labios antes de volver a juntarlos con los míos.

 **Tom:** Me lancé yo a por su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y apreté un poco su cabeza para que no parase. Empecé a ponerme duro y llevé la mano a su paquete.

 **Tom:** Justo llegó la pizza- Voy a abrir.

 **Bill:** Joder... -susurré. Parecía hacerlo a posta, coño.

 **Tom:** Traje las pizzas - Muero de hambre... -Al final llegamos al domingo tras muchas (demasiadas) pajas intentando evitar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Estaba MUY cabreado. Llevaba toda la semana insinuando a Tom que me follase, pero no parecía por la labor. Siempre me rechazaba. Estábamos los dos en el salón, yo encogido en el sofá pequeño, pensando cómo vengarme, pero de forma placentera (al menos para mí).

 **Tom:** ¿Vemos una peli? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas qué mierda te pasa? -le pregunté y antes de que respondiera, me lancé contra sus labios. Le besaba con ansia y un poco de furia, intentando recordarle que antes mi cuerpo le gustaba. Me separé para respirar, y cuando fue a quejarse, empecé a pajearle de una forma casi rabiosa.

 **Tom:** Aaah -eché la cabeza hacia atrás dejándome hacer. No me quedaban fuerzas para resistirme.

 **Bill:** Le desnudé cargándome su ropa e hice lo mismo con la mía. Le obligué a ponerse a cuatro patas y volví a masturbarle. Estaba tan indignado con la situación, que no pude evitar alzar la mano y azotarle varias veces; sin embargo, no pareció molestarle. Más bien lo estaba disfrutando pero bien.

 **Tom:** Dios, juro que no quería ni podía resistirme. Me daba igual lo que me hiciera, en ese momento me dejaba hacer cualquier cosa.

 **Bill:** Pensaba darle fuerte sin prepararle ni nada, pero decidí meterle los dedos al final. Le penetré de la forma más brusca posible, casi estampándole contra el sofá. Tom gemía y gritaba y eso me cabreaba todavía más. Me moví con más fuerza y sin que se lo esperase en absoluto, le agarré de los huevos y apreté. Gritó muy fuerte y se corrió en mi mano.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando y sin darme tregua, me penetró y gemí.

 **Bill:** Le seguí follando con fuerza, mordiéndole por todos lados y azotándole de vez en cuando. Cuando iba a correrme, salí de él con brusquedad y me corrí en su cara, llenándola toda con mi semen. Le di un par de golpecitos con la polla, terminando de mancharle bien. Cuando terminé, me levanté y sin decir nada me fui a la ducha.

 **Tom:** Me quedé ahí empalmado, humillado y solo... Me masturbe hasta correrme y me limpié el semen de la cara. Me había quedado con la duda de ¿si no hubiera querido, lo hubiera hecho de todos modos? Porque no parecía importarle mi opinión en absoluto. En realidad, pocas veces en mi vida me había sentido tan usado, tan... Como un puto objeto...


	15. Caperucita roja

**Bill:** Una vez estuve duchado, volví al salón. Me senté en el sofá en el que estaba antes y cogí el mando de la tele.- ¿Vemos una peli? -pregunté repitiendo sus palabras de hacía apenas un rato.

 **Tom:** Ponla si quieres, me voy a la ducha -dije sumergido en mis pensamientos y sintiéndome totalmente humillado.

 **Bill:** Podrías haberte venido conmigo. -dije un poco dolido. ¿Ni siquiera follándole iba a intentar acercarse a mí? Me dieron hasta ganas de llorar.

 **Tom:** Pensaba que no querías que fuera. Como te has ido sin decir nada...

 **Bill:** ¿En serio crees que después de follar contigo no quiero que estemos cerca? Joder, Tom ¿qué te pasa? -se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no lloré.

 **Tom:** La verdad que no lo sé. Parecías tener más ganas de hacerme daño que de darme placer. Y luego parecías frustrado por no conseguirlo... Y te has levantado e ido sin mirarme. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

 **Bill:** Le miré anonadado.- Llevas toda una semana pasando de mí, ignorándome cada vez que me acerco a ti para algo más. ¿Y tienes los huevos de indignarte tú? Y no quería realmente hacerte daño, solo quería hacerlo bestia, como a ti te gusta hacerlo. Solo quería saber si... -se me quebró la voz y contuve un sollozo.

 **Tom:** Pues sí, me pones. Y mucho. Pero lo que dijo el imbécil ese pareció afectarte demasiado. Si hasta sueñas con que te voy a abandonar. Solo quería demostrarte que no era verdad, joder. ¿Te crees que no me ha costado no follar toda la semana? Estaba salido como un puto mono, pero para mi eres más importante que el sexo y quería demostrártelo. Y sí me encanta que seas bestia y me ha encantado lo que ha pasado, pero que acabes, me dejes a medias y te vayas sin mirarme pues desconcierta //por no decir la parte de que me ha tratado como a una puta//.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo quieres que no lo sueñe si de un día para otro te apartas por completo de mí? Y me jodió, sí, pero con la tarde en el cine y luego en casa, se me pasó. ¿En serio pensabas que iba a creer antes a un tontopollas que a mi marido? -eso se me había clavado muy hondo.

 **Tom:** Porque esa misma noche te pasaste la noche revolviéndote en la cama gritando que no te quería -dije jodido.

 **Bill:** Tuve un puto mal sueño, joder. Ya sabes que siempre sueño con lo que me pasa. -me levanté y fui hasta él.- Por Dios, Tom. Ya sé que me quieres, y yo te quiero igual. Lo único que necesitaba era tenerte a mi lado, no que te apartases de mí. -tuve que esforzarme mucho para no llorar.

 **Tom:** Pues lo siento por pasar una semana de mierda porque te quiero.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Shht... Es mi culpa. Perdóname.

 **Tom:** Me quedé pillado- ¿Ehh? -no sabía a qué se refería.

 **Bill:** No debería haber dejado que me afectase tanto lo que dijo Kevin, ni haberme ido así, dejándote a medias... Perdóname.

 **Tom:** Yo debería haberlo hablado contigo... Supongo que nos habríamos evitado todo esto.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si hacemos como que de todo este rato solo ha pasado el polvo?

 **Tom:** Vale. Pero una cosa... Como me vuelvas a dejar a medias, te mato -se rió.

 **Bill:** Vale, te lo juro. -le besé.- Te quiero...

 **Tom:** Y yo... -respondí- Voy a ducharme -me puse de pie y...- Hostia puta -me agarré en Bill.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -me preocupé en seguida.- Amor... ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

 **Tom:** No te preocupes... -dije respirando y volviendo a andar.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -estaba realmente asustado.

 **Tom:** Sí -dije cojeando y empecé a subir las escaleras de manera muy lenta.

 **Bill:** Fui a ayudarle porque me sentía fatal.- Anda, vete a la cama a descansar.

 **Tom:** Que estoy bien... -mentí y me fui al baño.

 **Bill:** Agaché la cabeza y me fui abajo, un poco deprimido.

 **Tom:** Oye -le llamé por el walkie- Que si me vas a lavar el pelo, entonces estoy muy mal -intentaba estar normal y a buenas, pero me sentía como una mierda.

 **Bill:** Ahora subo. -Dije en voz baja para no despertar a Sara y fui al baño a toda prisa.

 **Tom:** Tampoco hacía falta que corrieras. Solo era chantaje emocional para obtener beneficios a cambio.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Yo quería hacerlo. -me metí al agua con él para lavarle el pelo.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi y me dejé hacer.

 **Bill:** Le estuve lavando con mucho cuidado y cuando le aclaré, salí de la ducha. Tenía ganas de acostarme, aunque no quisiera dormir.

 **Tom:** Espera... ¿Me secas? -puse cara de bueno.

 **Bill:** Sí, claro... Siéntate. -me hizo caso y empecé a secarle con una toalla. Me fijé en todas las marcas que le había hecho, y me sentí fatal. Joder, me había cebado. Pobre Tom...

 **Tom:** Me aguanté alguna mueca de dolor cuando secaba en según qué sitios.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello con cuidado.- Lo siento, Tommy... Te juro que no quería hacerte daño.

 **Tom:** No te rayes. Estoy bien -//No, no lo estoy//.

 **Bill:** Asentí, aunque no me acababa de convencer. Las heridas tenían una pinta horrible...- Voy a curarte, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí. No quería, pero asentí.

 **Bill:** Le vi poner mala cara, pero no quise ceder. Le curé con cuidado y luego le besé las palmas de las manos.- ¿Mejor?

 **Tom:** Asentí aunque lo había pasado peor que haciéndomelas... Obviando el hecho de lo humillante de la situación posterior, había sido un gran polvo.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunté al verle repentinamente serio.

 **Tom:** Sí, tranquilo. Solo me he empanado. Vamos a dormir. No tengo hambre.

 **Bill:** Vale... Voy a por Sara. -le besé y subí a Sara a su cuarto. Cuando entré al nuestro, me puse un chándal viejo para meterme en la cama.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé a duras penas antes de que entrara Bill. Y encima mañana había clase...

 **Bill:** Le abracé con cuidado.- Descansa, amor...

 **Tom:** Tú también... En serio te lo digo. Que nos conocemos.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, voy a dormir. -le dije con los ojos cerrados.

 **Tom:** Eso espero...

 **Bill:** Que sí... ¿No me crees? -empecé a tocarle el pelo.

 **Tom:** Creo que tu intención es dormir. Pero sé que cuando te sientes mal con algo tu conciencia no te permite actuar con normalidad. Ese es el problema -bostecé- Demasiada conciencia...

 **Bill:** Pero hoy no es así... Te prometo que sí voy a dormir. Hoy la conciencia no tiene nada que ver.

 **Tom:** Vale -bostecé otra vez- Pues duerme.

 **Bill:** Sí, amor... -susurré. Y tal como dije, me dormí casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Estaba agotado y me dormí en seguida. Aunque me pasé la noche medio dormido medio despierto.

 **Bill:** Me desperté en medio de la noche muerto de sed. Me moví despacio para no despertar a Tom y fui abajo.

 **Tom:** Me desperté sobresaltado y me hice mogollón de daño. Bill no estaba así que supuse que había ido al baño o algo.

 **Bill:** Volví a la cama y le vi despierto.- Hey... ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Sí, sí, que te he notado moverte. -mentí descaradísimamente, pero coló.

 **Bill:** Ah... Perdón. -le besé la frente.- Vamos a descansar otro poco, anda.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Por la mañana me era imposible no cojear, así que aprovechando las habilidades maquillando de Bill le pedí que me pintara un estropicio en la cara para que pareciera que había sido una pelea.

 **Bill:** No me negué porque sabía que era lo mejor. Le maquillé y luego me preparé para ir a clase.

 **Tom:** Cogí una muleta que había por casa para justificar mi cojeo.

 **Bill:** Me sentí bastante mal, pero no dije nada porque sabía que se iba a enfadar... Me puse un vaquero y una camisa de cuadros. No me maquillé; me daba pereza.

 **Tom:** Vamos en el Audi -dije sentándome en el copiloto.

 **Bill:** Vale... -puse música y fuimos a clase. No parecía con muchas ganas de hablar. Así que no intenté forzar una conversación.

 **Tom:** Llegué a clase y empezó el murmullo. Y encima, el capullo de los cojones ya había salido del hospital- ¡Silencio! -bramé y se acojonaron.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el fondo de la clase y estuve lo más callado posible. No quería interrumpirle...

 **Tom:** Empecé a dar la clase. Pero la gente me puso de muy mala hostia- ¡Examen sorpresa! -grité cabreado.

 **Bill:** Repartió folios por todo el aula y empezó a dictar las preguntas.

 **Tom:** Las puse muy jodidas y me senté a esperar.

 **Bill:** Lo intenté, pero no me sabía nada. Pasé todo el tiempo mirando el papel. Cuando acabó la clase, firmé el examen, se lo di camuflado con otro par más y fui a recoger las cosas.

 **Tom:** La gente salió del aula a toda prisa y me acerqué a Bill- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

 **Bill:** Mal. -dije encogiéndome de hombros.- ¿Vamos a casa? Quiero ver a Sara.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. No lo voy a contar para nota. Ha sido para acojonar.

 **Bill:** De todas formas no hubiera importado. -aseguré. Me levanté y estiré.- Va, vamos al coche...

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura pegándole a mi y le comí la boca. Realmente no lo hacía por tener ganas, sino por intentar dejar de sentirme como una mierda. Estábamos solos en clase- ¿No te daría morbo hacerlo en un aula?

 **Bill:** Puede.... -volvió a besarme y le abracé con cuidado. No quería hacerle más daño.

 **Tom:** Le senté en la mesa y me lancé a su cuello abriéndole bien de piernas.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le dejé hacer. Estaba muy ansioso, pero intentaba contenerme.

 **Tom:** Le desabroché el pantalón y le empujé hasta que quedó con la espalda en la mesa (aunque la cabeza quedó fuera porque era pequeña). Le levanté la camiseta y ataqué su pecho.

 **Bill:** Aah... -arqueé la espalda y le dejé hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones y le di la vuelta dejándole el culo en pompa. Le preparé y le penetré con toda la fuerza que el dolor me permitió.

 **Bill:** Grité cuando me penetró. Joder... ¿En serio estaba herido? Cualquiera lo diría con sus bruscos movimientos y la fuerza con la que me la metía.

 **Tom:** Princesa... Ese grito se ha tenido que oír por medía universidad -dije medio riéndome y penetrando. Le vi cogerse la polla y masturbarse.

 **Bill:** No me... Aaah... folles tan bien... Y gritaré... Ah... Menos. -le dije gimiendo muerto del gusto.

 **Tom:** Eso... Es... Difícil -dije y reventé en él con un grito.

 **Bill:** Salió de mí según se corrió y empezó a vestirse. Yo no le di importancia y seguí masturbándome.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta que no se había corrido y aunque pensaba hacerle lo mismo que él a mi ayer, no pude y le quité la mano masturbándole yo.

 **Bill:** Le dejé que me masturbara y me corrí en su mano con un grito. Ese fijo que sí lo habían oído todos.

 **Tom:** Le ayudé a vestirse y me acabé de vestir. Al salir, Bill se pegó a mi muerto de la vergüenza porque todos nos miraban.

 **Bill:** Fuimos al coche todo lo rápido que las heridas y la cojera de Tom nos dejaron. Me subí al coche y arranqué. Estaba tan avergonzado que no dije nada.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en silencio. No tenía ganas de hablar y Bill tampoco parecía tenerlas. Estaban Anna y Patrick cocinando- Yo no tengo hambre -les dije. La verdad, me sentía todavía peor después del polvo.

 **Bill:** Me sorprendió que Tom no quisiera comer, y fui a preguntarle si estaba bien.- Amor... ¿Te pasa algo?

 **Tom:** No, nada. Solo no tengo hambre -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Asentí, aunque no acababa de convencerme.- ¿Te parece si ponemos una peli y la ignoramos? -pregunté abrazándole.

 **Tom:** Como quieras -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Me da igual... Lo que prefieras hacer tú.

 **Tom:** Me sonó el móvil. Eran los chicos- Me tengo que ir. Luego vuelvo -le acaricié y salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude. No estaba en condiciones para trabajar, pero necesitaba salir de ahí.

 **Bill:** Me quedé muy deprimido. Sabía que le pasaba algo, pero que me lo estaba ocultando. Me fui a la cama y me pasé la tarde llorando.

 **Tom:** Llegué muy de noche todavía más herido de lo que me había ido y sin quitarme ni la ropa, me metí a la cama sin que me importara mancharla de sangre. Bill dormía, así que no le desperté.

 **Bill:** Me levanté antes que Tom, le dejé el botiquín al lado de la cama para que se curase y me fui a casa de Mariah. No tenía ganas de ir a clase, así que iba a ayudarla con la limpieza de la casa.

 **Tom:** No vi a Bill, pero sí el botiquín. Pasé de curarme. Lo bueno de hoy que no hacía falta pintarme una hostia porque tenía una en el mismo sitio. Me fui a clase aún sangrando y sin comer nada. Di la clase y me piré de ahí en cuanto pude. Me fui al lago y apagué el móvil.

 **Bill:** Estuve llamando a Tom, pero me daba apagado. Cuando me harté, fui al lago. Fijo que estaba allí. Sabía que le iba a molestar verme, pero me dio igual. Dejé el coche lejos, para que no se diera cuenta de que llegaba.- Te he estado llamando. -dije en cuanto llegué.

 **Tom:** Tengo el móvil apagado -respondí.

 **Bill:** Ya, me he dado cuenta... -susurré. Como seguía callado, me senté a su lado.- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mentirme?

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Cuando deje de mentirme a mi mismo.

 **Bill:** Cuéntame lo que te pasa. Por favor, deja de mentirnos. -susurré. Odiaba estar así con él.

 **Tom:** No quiero dejar de mentir. Porque la verdad es una puta mierda. Cuanto más me repita la mentira, más verdad parecerá.

 **Bill:** Pero cuanto antes dejes de mentir, antes podremos intentar solucionar las cosas. -entonces pensé algo que no me gustó nada y no pude callarme.- Porque quieres solucionarlo... ¿verdad?

 **Tom:** Quiero que desaparezca. Que se borre. Hacer como que no ha pasado y convencerme de que es una puta mentira. Así no habrá que solucionar nada, porque no pasará nada.

 **Bill:** Pero por desgracia, no puedes. -se me aguaron los ojos, pero me contuve. Tenía que ser fuerte para que Tom me ayudase a ayudarle.- Thomas, lo hecho, hecho está. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante, intentar arreglarlo. No puedes tapar el sol con un dedo...

 **Tom:** ¿Quién lo dice?

 **Bill:** Por desgracia, la experiencia.

 **Tom:** No respondí. Me quedé mirando el agua.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedo... Puedo abrazarte? -pregunté con timidez y miedo. ¿Y si ya no me quería cerca? ¿Y si me dejaba?

 **Tom:** Si quieres... -quería y a la vez no. Era absolutamente contradictorio. Por un lado, solo quería estar solo. Por otro, si se acercaba y me tocaba me acordaría de lo que quería olvidar. Pero por otro ni podía, ni quería dejar de quererle. Y verdaderamente necesitaba un abrazo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con mucha delicadeza. No sabía dónde estaba herido.- ¿Sabes? No podemos tapar el sol con un dedo. Pero cuando nos hace daño, siempre podemos acercarnos a una sombra, que nos hace todo más llevadero. Por favor, Tom. Ya sé que no tengo perdón, y estoy seguro de que ahora mismo estás muy confuso, pero déjame ser tu sombra. Déjame ayudarte a apartarte de ese horrible sol... -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Empecé a temblar y a aguantarme las putas ganas de ser un moñas de mierda y llorar. Ya que me habían tratado como a una puta, al menos no ser tan patético de llorar por ello- ¿Por qué dices que no tienes perdón si no te he contado lo que me pasa?

 **Bill:** Porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que es por lo que te hice el otro día. Si no, no te habrías alejado de mí, supongo. ¿Me equivoco? -pregunté con dulzura.

 **Tom:** No respondí. Tenía un puto nudo en la garganta.

 **Bill:** Su silencio me confirmó que eso era lo que le pasaba.- Tom... Déjame ser tu sombra... -volví a pedir. Odiaba saber que todo eso era culpa mía, pero no iba a llorar. Hoy tenía que ser yo el fuerte.

 **Tom:** El problema... -dije susurrando porque no me salía voz más alta- No fue el polvo. El polvo fue genial. Y las heridas no me importan... Pero cuando me dejaste tirado, habiéndote corrido en mi cara y a medias y te fuiste... Me sentí como... Si fuera una puta. Una puta de verdad -no supe si me había oído. No era capaz de elevar el tono.

 **Bill:** Me hundió lo que dijo.- Tom, yo... Yo no quería que te sintieras así. Ni siquiera vi que no te habías corrido. Te juro que si hubiera sabido que te ibas a sentir mal, no lo hubiera hecho. Yo no quería hacerte daño... -respiré hondo. Cada vez costaba más no llorar.- Eres el hombre de mi vida. No una puta -dije más para mí que para él. Aunque creo que me oyó.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué te fuiste? -dije rompiendo a llorar- Si te hubieras quedado todo hubiera quedado simplemente en un gran polvo...

 **Bill:** No lo sé. -confesé.- Pensé que me seguirías a la ducha, no que estarías tan jodido. -le dije con toda mi sinceridad secando sus lágrimas con cuidado. Verle llorar era lo puto peor del mundo.

 **Tom:** Ni siquiera me miraste. Parecías enfadado e indignado. No... No parecía que quisieras que fuera. Solo parecía que estabas enfadado que querías vengarte y que no te salió bien porque me había gustado... -no dejaba de llorar y no quería decirlo en alto porque sabía que le iba a doler. Pero necesitaba asegurarme de que las cosas no fueron como parecían.

 **Bill:** No... Estaba dolido porque me rechazaras y cuando casi te forzaba, lo disfrutabas... Pero cuando te vi empalmado, gimiendo, solo quise que disfrutaras. Te juro que no me di cuenta de que te estaba dejando a medias.

 **Tom:** No sé si le creí porque de verdad me lo creía o si porque necesitaba creer que eso era verdad, pero asentí.

 **Bill:** Tom... -alzó al fin la cabeza y le miré a los ojos fijamente.- Te juro por la memoria de Sally que no te miento. -dije secando los restos de sus lágrimas.- No eres una puta. Eres todo un hombre, el hombre más temido y respetado en la ciudad. Eres el hombre que más quiero, MI hombre. Solo mío...

 **Tom:** Me sentó demasiado bien oír eso y que me lo dijera mirándome a los ojos. Me acerqué sin atreverme del todo, pero quería un beso.

 **Bill:** Vi sus intenciones y le besé con mucho cuidado.- Te amo, Tom. -todavía seguía mirándole a los ojos.

 **Tom:** Me apreté contra él y me eché otra vez a llorar.

 **Bill:** Seguí hablándole con dulzura, besándole cada dos por tres para que no estuviese mal.- Tom... Quiero hacerte el amor. -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Asentí en su pecho sin querer soltarle.

 **Bill:** Le besé con todo mi amor, y cuando separó los brazos de mi torso, me quité la chaqueta y le hice recostarse en ella. Quería hacerle el amor allí mismo, bajo la luz de la luna, en ese lugar tan mágico.

 **Tom:** Me quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta y me miró algo horrorizado. La verdad que estaba bastante herido. Pero no quería que parara.

 **Bill:** Le miré a los ojos y decidí que le curaría después. Quitando la cara de horror, volví a besarle. Iba a centrarme solo en su placer.

 **Tom:** Me estremecí con sus caricias.

 **Bill:** Seguí besándole y acariciándole. Bajé hasta su polla semi erecta y me la metí en la boca, sintiendo cómo se endurecía en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí. No me lo esperaba.

 **Bill:** Le metí los dedos con mucho cuidado y seguí comiéndole la polla, pero lo hacía despacio, buscando darle el mayor placer posible.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Bill -gemía retorciéndome.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuvo listo, me saqué su pene de la boca y entrelacé nuestros dedos.- Te amo, Tom... -susurré mientras entraba lentamente en él, sin soltar sus manos.

 **Tom:** Se acercó y me besó con dulzura. Yo solo temblaba y gemía.

 **Bill:** Me centré únicamente en que él disfrutase. Le acaricié como pude, sin soltar sus manos hasta que no me quedó otra para poder masturbarle. Le miraba a los ojos casi todo el rato, intentando hacerle ver todo lo que sentía.

 **Tom:** Gemí y me corrí en su mano. Me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Salí de su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y le besé. Yo no había terminado, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Solo pensaba en Tom.

 **Tom:** Le abracé.- Lo necesitaba. Gracias... -le dije pegándolo a mi. Me di cuenta de que él no había terminado cuando noté algo duro en la pierna. Fui a bajar la mano.

 **Bill:** No... -dije parándole.- Déjalo, mi amor. Así estoy bien. -le besé para que no protestase.

 **Tom:** No estaba muy convencido, pero sus besos me distrajeron. Empecé a tener algo de frío- ¿Vamos a casa?

 **Bill:** Claro, cielo... -me levanté y le ayudé a vestirse.- Luego en casa te curo.

 **Tom:** Asentí y fuimos hasta el coche. Al menos el culo ya no me dolía, pero seguía cojeando porque me hice daño en la pierna. Bueno, fue Gustav, discutimos y me peleé con él, pero no puse mucho en ganarle.

 **Bill:** Como cada uno había venido por su cuenta, nos tocó ir a casa por separado. Cuando llegamos, le di la mano y subimos al cuarto. Le senté en la cama y le curé cada herida con toda la delicadeza posible.

 **Tom:** Me dejé curar, pero tuvimos que llamar al médico porque tenía el tobillo hinchado.

 **Bill:** Le dijo que era un esguince y le vendó. Joder... Me sentía mal, culpable.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunté al ver su cara.

 **Bill:** Nada... Solo estoy preocupado. -lo que no era mentira del todo. Le besé para que no preguntase más y el médico se fue.

 **Tom:** Yo te he dicho la verdad. Dímela tú -dije cogiendo las muletas para bajar. Llevaba casi dos días sin comer y ahora que me encontraba bien, todo el hambre me había venido de golpe.

 **Bill:** Me siento mal. Culpable. -admití.

 **Tom:** Todo lo mal que me pude sentir lo has arreglado con creces... Y el esguince y la mayoría de las heridas no me las has hecho tú. Me peleé con Gustav.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé por lo que dijo.- ¿Gustav? -pregunté luego, cuando caí en lo que había dicho.

 **Tom:** Sí, ¿por? -pregunté sin entender empezando a bajar.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté yo.

 **Tom:** Nada, que estaba cabreado con Georg, le di a Georg la razón y Gustav se cabreó conmigo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pues más le vale tenerme miedo.

 **Tom:** Déjalo. Yo también le di hostias, Georg nos separó, acabamos todos a gritos y a los diez minutos ya estábamos a buenas todos.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y me fui a hacerle algo de comer para que él dejara el pie reposando.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero por qué te enfadas? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** No me he enfadado. -dije sorprendido. Y no mentía, no estaba enfadado.

 **Tom:** Ah... Es que como has resoplado, lo parecía...

 **Bill:** Para nada. -dije negando con la cabeza.- ¿Te hago pasta?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Vale. Oye... ¿Sara como está?

 **Bill:** Bien. Anna y Patrick la han llevado a comprar ropita, que dicen que ellos le han comprado demasiado poco.

 **Tom:** Imagino que están todos durmiendo agotados, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Pues supongo. No me han dicho nada desde este mediodía.

 **Tom:** De Sara me lo creo, lleva tus genes. Duerme una burrada. Pero ¿de estos? Si son las tres de la mañana. Me extraña que no se hayan despertado.

 **Bill:** No sé. Lo mismo están follando pero no les oímos. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** También... Con la casa insonorizada... -se rió y se metió a la cocina.

 **Bill:** ¿Mañana vas a ir a clase? -pregunté preocupado. No me hacía gracia que fuera, la verdad...

 **Tom:** Sí, ¿no quieres ir?

 **Bill:** En realidad... Me preocupa que vayas tú. No creo que sea bueno para tus heridas o tu pie...

 **Tom:** Queda un mes para que acaben las clases y lleguen los finales. Como me salte clase va a ser una putada para ti, para Patrick y para Anna. He de ir.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Bueno... Pero si te encuentras mal, siéntate o algo, por favor.

 **Tom:** Pensaba dictar, además mañana gran parte de la clase es práctica.

 **Bill:** Entonces, vale. -dije sirviendo la cena.- No quiero que te me pongas peor del pie. -le besé con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

 **Tom:** Huele genial -Bill había conseguido que se me pasara todo lo mal que estaba. Pero ahora el que parecía raro era él...

 **Bill:** Gracias. -dije sonriendo. No me senté en sus piernas y me miró raro.- Es para no hacerte daño. Cuando estés mejor, volveré a sentarme como siempre.

 **Tom:** ¿Te pasa a ti algo?

 **Bill:** No. -dije algo sorprendido. Me miraba como si no se lo creyese.- En serio, amor. Estoy bien.

 **Tom:** Es que... No sé. Creo que te sientes culpable porque te noto como triste o distante.

 **Bill:** No... Sólo estoy preocupado por tus heridas. Algunas tienen mala pinta. De hecho, el médico ha dicho que iban a tardar en curarse -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Pues voy a avisar a Gustav para que llame al médico, porque estará parecido a mi... -cogí el móvil y le mandé un mensaje- De todos modos no me encuentro muy mal.

 **Bill:** Vale... Pero avísame si te pones peor, ¿sí?

 **Tom:** Asentí acabando de cenar y me tumbé en sus piernas- Oye... Negaré haberlo admitido pero... Me he sentido... Especial... Cuando me has hecho el amor -dije avergonzado y sin mirarle.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí, rojo como un tomate.- Es que eres especial. El hombre más especial de todos.

 **Tom:** No respondí, me giré y escondí la cara en sus piernas.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me encanta decirte cosas así. -confesé.

 **Tom:** No contesté. Estaba rojo perdido con la cara escondida.

 **Bill:** Me incliné un poquito para susurrarle.- Eres la mejor persona que podría haber conocido, lo mejor que me ha pasado. Has sido, eres y serás lo más importante en mi vida. Solo puedo querer tanto como a ti a nuestra hija.

 **Tom:** Me puse un cojín encima de la cabeza muerto de la vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Le quité el cojín y seguí hablando.- Me encanta verte sonrojado. Me hace sentir que el día ha merecido la pena.

 **Tom:** Me di la vuelta sin contestar muerto de la vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Oye... Tom... Oye... Dame un beso o algo, ¿no? -dije punzando su costado.

 **Tom:** Me retorcí riéndome- Déjame.

 **Bill:** Pues bésame, Tommy... -dije sin parar.

 **Tom:** Vale. Pero para -me reí.

 **Bill:** Paré.- Vamos, mi beso. -exigí.

 **Tom:** Me incorporé como pude y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le lamí la boca.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Y yo... ¿Dormimos ya? Estoy algo cansado.

 **Bill:** Claro. -sonreí y le ayudé a ir a la cama.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en seguida, pero me desperté muerto de sueño.

 **Bill:** ¿No has dormido bien? -pregunté al ver su cara alelada.

 **Tom:** Hemos dormido tres horas. Lo que no sé es cómo tienes tan buena cara -dije levantándome con demasiado sueño.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. No tenía respuesta a su pregunta, la verdad.

 **Tom:** Buenos días -les dije a estos al bajar.

 **Bill:** Hola... -respondieron con la misma cara de sueño que Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Quién es el genio que puso las clases por la mañana? -cogí café y me eché una taza bien caliente.

 **Bill:** Ni idea. Pero es un cabrón. -dijo Patrick.

 **Tom:** Toda la noche follando, ¿no? -pregunté.

-¿Por qué lo dices? 

-Porque os fuisteis a dormir a la hora de comer y estáis muertos de sueño y tenéis el cuello lleno de chupones.

 **Bill:** Anna se sonrojó, dándole la razón.- Viciosillos... -dije alzando muchas veces las cejas.

 **Tom:** Me reí tomándome un segundo café.

 **Bill:** Nos fuimos a clase cuando Tom se bebió su segundo café. Ya íbamos casi tarde... Siempre igual.

 **Tom:** A todo esto... ¿Mi clase no era a última? -asintieron- Pues me voy a mi despacho a dormir. Si queréis algo estoy ahí. Pero no queráis nada -advertí.

 **Bill:** Yo quiero algo. -me miró "mal"- Quiero que descanses y sueñes conmigo. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Bueno, eso si lo puedes querer -le dije y se rió.

 **Bill:** Luego te veo. -le di un último beso y entré a la clase.

 **Tom:** Me puse el despertador y me fui a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me pasé las horas muerto del asco. Tenía ganas de simplemente abrazar a Tom y acurrucarme con él. Cuando llegó la hora de su clase, fui casi corriendo.

 **Tom:** Estaba en la tarima esperando a todos y Bill subió corriendo a abrazarme.

 **Bill:** Te he echado mucho de menos. -le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** Yo he soñado contigo -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? -sonreí.- Luego en casa me lo cuentas. -le besé con dulzura y bajé a mi mesa.

 **Tom:** Me senté y empecé a dictar la primera media hora y el resto les mandé tocar la guitarra. Si tenían dudas, que vinieran.

 **Bill:** Pasé la hora tocando como mejor me salía. Luego le diría a Tom que me ayudase en casa.

 **Tom:** Acabó la clase sin conflictos y nos fuimos todos a casa.

-Anna, ¿qué coche te gusta? -le pregunté sin venir a cuento.

-Hombre, pues gustarme... Un ferrari rojo descapotable me encanta -se rió- Pero no lo voy a tener en la vida -se encogió de hombros- ¿Por? 

-No, por nada... Antes hablaba con Bill de coches y tenía curiosidad -mentí- ¿Y a ti, Patrick? -su coche estaba ya para desguazarlo.

-Buff pues... Yo creo que cualquier Jaguar deportivo -asentí- No está mal -aparqué y entramos a casa.

-¿Pedimos una pizza? -preguntó Anna.

-Lo veo -respondí sentándome en el sofá con Bill y le escribí una nota en el móvil "Ya sé que no hemos hablado de coches, pero les voy a regalar uno. Anna no tiene y el de Patrick está muy viejo".

 **Bill:** Asentí y le sonreí. "Me parece perfecto." Le besé. De verdad que le había echado mucho de menos en clase.

 **Tom:** Se pegó a mi y siguió con los besos.

 **Bill:** ¿Me cuentas tu sueño? -le dije ente beso y beso.

 **Tom:** Venías a mi despacho y me despertabas y yo te decía que no deberías haberme despertado y que te iba a castigar... -sonreí guarro.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué mas? -pregunté con tono "inocente".

 **Tom:** Joder, ese tono...- Cogía la regla... Y... Tú me pedías que te azotara más fuerte... Y te follaba.

 **Bill:** ¿Y... Quieres hacerlo? -seguí hablando del mismo modo. Antes de que respondiese, le besé.- Cuando comamos, hacemos lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** Joder... -me había matado. Que llegaran ya las putas pizzas.

 **Bill:** Shh... Solo será un ratito, Tommy. -le besé otra vez. Justo se sentaron Anna y Patrick a nuestro lado y pusieron la tele. Joder... Putos corta rollos...

 **Tom:** Estaba en la tele puesta una porno y me sentó peor aún de como ya estaba. Además era de las que tenía guardadas en el cajón- ¿Quién ha cogido mi peli porno? -dije sin darme cuenta.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada. ¿Su peli porno? No sabía que aún tuviese.- Yo... Lo siento, tío, pero Anna no estaba en condiciones y yo necesitaba un desahogo.

 **Tom:** Menuda cagada. Bill me estaba mirando raro- Da... Igual... Pero luego guárdala... En su sitio... -Bill no me dejaba de mirar.

 **Bill:** ¿O sea... Que tienes porno y no me lo dices? Muy mal, Tommy, eso se comparte... -le dije al oído. No me jodía que tuviera porno, pero joder, esas cosas se dicen a tu pareja, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Pensaba que lo sabías... -era verdad. No le mentía.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- No pasa nada. No es malo tener pelis así. -le di un beso para que viera que realmente me daba igual.

 **Tom:** Suspiré aliviado- Están... En ese cajón... Por si quieres... Pero no te confundas de cajón. En el de abajo, están los vídeos de la casa... ya sabes -no sabía dónde meterme.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Habrá que ponerle un candado a ese cajón o algo. Más que nada por Patrick y Anna. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** ¿A cuál?

 **Bill:** Al que tiene las pelis de la casa. Para que no lo abran por error.

 **Tom:** Ya... -asentí. Llegó la pizza y se levantó Patrick a abrir.

 **Bill:** Ya te queda menos para castigarme... -le susurré al oído y le lamí el lóbulo de la oreja.

 **Tom:** Hostia puta -se me escapó. Yo no acababa de comer vivo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Tranquilo, Tommy... Tienes que comértela toda... -le dije con doble sentido.

 **Tom:** Empecé a engullir como un pato.

 **Bill:** Comimos muy deprisa y subimos al cuarto entre besos. Joder, Tom me volvía loco.

 **Tom:** Dejé las muletas por ahí tiradas y subí a la pata coja pegado a Bill. Nos dejamos caer en la cama.

 **Bill:** ¿Me vas a azotar? -le pregunté con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** Sí -dije lanzándome a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y se me puso durísima solo con esa palabra. Era un puto masoca, pero no podía evitarlo.

 **Tom:** Nos desnudé y me saqué el cinturón.

 **Bill:** Me relamí al verlo y no pude evitar chillar de gusto cuando me dio el primer golpe.

 **Tom:** Date la vuelta -le dije contra sus labios dándole otro golpe en la pierna.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le obedecí.- ¿Te la vas a comer entera, Tommy? -dije moviendo la cadera.

 **Tom:** Ya veremos -le di un golpe muy cerca de la polla pero poniendo mucho cuidado en no darle ahí.

 **Bill:** Chillé y la alcé aún más.- Tom... Hazlo... -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Le di otro golpe y, sin que se lo esperara, le hice caso.

 **Bill:** Grité por ese acto inesperado y en seguida, embestí con la cadera contra su boca. Joder... Qué gustazo.

 **Tom:** Lamía y me la metía y sacaba hasta el fondo. Bill estaba retorciéndose de gusto. Le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Iba a quedarme sin voz. Me estaba haciendo disfrutar lo impensable con su boca y sus dedos.- Tom... Me corro ... Aaaah...

 **Tom:** Reventó en mi boca y se quedó jadeando. Le di otro azote- Date otra vez la vuelta -dije relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Asentí todavía muy ido y me puse a cuatro patas. Antes de que hiciera nada, me puse a restregar mi culo contra su polla.

 **Tom:** Joder -gemí. Le mordí el culo y separándole las nalgas con una mano, empecé a lamer su entrada.

 **Bill:** ¡AAAAH! -Grité. Me estaba matando de gusto. Casi en seguida, volví a empalmarme.

 **Tom:** Cuando le noté duro, paré y volví a darle con el cinturón en el culo.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte. Dios...- Tom, ya, ¡fóllame!

 **Tom:** Dejé el cinturón y le follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y me moví contra él, buscando más contacto.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas para impulsarme mejor.

 **Bill:** Seguí gritando y gimiendo y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en ese momento y me quedé jadeando. Poco tardó Bill en reventar y caer al colchón.

 **Bill:** Cayó encima de mí, jadeando contra mi cuello.- Me... Encantas... -susurré jadeando.

 **Tom:** Y... Tu a... Mi... -le besé.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Ahora tengo sueño...

 **Tom:** Pues duerme... -me tumbé a su lado.

 **Bill:** No quiero... Quiero estar despierto contigo.

 **Tom:** Pues no duermas -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Vale... ¿me mimas? -dije sonriendo yo también.

 **Tom:** Vale -le besé.

 **Bill:** Estuvo mimándome hasta que Mariah trajo a Sara, que nos tocó vestirnos.

 **Tom:** Bajamos a por la niña, que se lanzó a nuestros brazos.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos jugando con la niña hasta que nos dieron ganas de cenar.- Yo lo preparo todo. -dije dando un beso a la niña en el pelo, y otro a Tom.

 **Tom:** Vale -le di un azote en el culo y seguí jugando con Sara.

 **Bill:** Preparé todo y llamé a Tom y los chicos para que viniesen.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a cenar.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos cenando tranquilos (salvo por los chillidos de Sara) y luego recogí todo para irnos a la cama.

 **Tom:** Sara se quedó dormida en mis brazos, pero la llevé al cuarto.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama en lo que Tom acostaba a la niña y me metí bajo las sábanas. Estaba realmente agotado.

 **Tom:** Me había acostumbrado a coger a la niña con una mano así que pude ir con una muleta, pero aún así costaba.

 **Bill:** ¿Te ayudo? -pregunté por el walkie cuando recordé el esguince.

 **Tom:** No, que ya está. Pero si me ayudas a ponerme el pijama -dije guarro.

 **Bill:** Ven y lo hago. -respondí en el mismo tono. Me dolía el culo, pero intentaba disimularlo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y fui.

 **Bill:** Me levanté cuando entró y le desnudé antes de que hablase. Empecé a masturbarle y luego me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Aaah, joder.

 **Bill:** Seguí comiéndosela con ansias, excitado solo por oír sus gemidos.

 **Tom:** Reventé en su boca y subió a besarme haciéndome tragar parte de mi semen.

 **Bill:** Me gusta ponerte el pijama. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Y a mi que me lo pongas -le metí la mano en el pantalón- Pero me parece fatal que lo lleves ya puesto tú...

 **Bill:** Es que a mí me gusta que me lo quites. -repliqué con esa voz que sabía que le ponía.

 **Tom:** Me puse detrás de él pegándole a mi pecho, le bajé el pantalón y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Bill:** Aah... Tom... -gemí sin poder evitarlo. Me encantaba cómo me lo hacía. Despacio, haciendo que me desesperase y quisiera más.- Tom... Más fuerte...

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Mi niño sucio -le dije al oído aumentando un poco el ritmo.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando me dijo eso. Me había encantado que me llamase "su niño".- Tom... Fóllame. -pedí. Tenía ganas de que me lo hiciera como solo él sabía.

 **Tom:** Le di otro beso en el cuello y le metí los dedos sin dejar de masturbar lentamente.

 **Bill:** Arqueé la espalda y abrí mucho las piernas.- Joder... -Dios. Como no hiciera algo pronto, iba a estallar.

 **Tom:** Le preparé rápido y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé y me agarré a sus fuertes brazos para no caerme.

 **Tom:** Echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyando la nuca en mi hombro y le besé sin dejar de embestir.

 **Bill:** Gemía sin control, muriendo de puro gusto.- Ah, Tom... Más fuerte...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le masturbé también a más velocidad.

 **Bill:** Volví a gritar y le besé. Ya sentía el orgasmo cerca...- Tom... Ya. Me corro... -chillé.

 **Tom:** Reventó en mi mano y me hizo correrme al apretar el culo.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos un momento ahí, intentando respirar con normalidad.- Joder... -jadeé. Me había dejado agotado.

 **Tom:** Salí de él con cuidado- Bien, ¿no? -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Demasiado... -dije todavía jadeando. Fue a apartarse.- No, espera... -susurré. Como me soltara, me caía.

 **Tom:** Le apreté contra mi- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Sí... Pero si me sueltas... Me caigo...

 **Tom:** Me reí.

 **Bill:** No te rías... No es gracioso.

 **Tom:** Me río porque me encanta dejarte así y no dejar que caigas luego.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Tonto... Anda, ya puedes soltarme si quieres.

 **Tom:** Pero no quiero.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos a la cama. Pero no me sueltes. -dije "serio".

 **Tom:** Vamos -sin soltarle con un brazo nos limpié y le subí los pantalones..

 **Bill:** Se puso su bóxer como pudo y fuimos abrazados a la cama. Estaba muerto.

 **Tom:** Nos tumbamos y le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches.... -susurré medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Buenas noches -bostecé.

 **Bill:** Me pegué más a él y me quedé dormido casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Me levanté con la puta alarma.

 **Bill:** Me desperté a la vez que Tom, pero como estaba vago, me di la vuelta y me dormí otra vez.

 **Tom:** Enano, qué afición con saltarte mi clase.

 **Bill:** Eso no es cierto... Es sólo que quiero dormir. -protesté escondiéndome aún más bajo las mantas.

 **Tom:** Quédate y te cubro -le besé el cuello levantándome con pesar.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le vi tan desganado...- Anda, vamos a clase. Luego ya dormiré. -dije abrazándole por la espalda.

 **Tom:** No hace falta que suframos los dos. Te puedo cubrir -me giré y le besé.

 **Bill:** No, ni en broma. Vamos a clase, comemos en la colina y luego venimos a dormir aquí. -dije convencido.

 **Tom:** Esta tarde tenemos que secuestrar a uno que nos debe dinero -dije medio dormido- Pero podemos comer en la colina. Con llegar antes de las ocho...

 **Bill:** No... No pasa nada. Luego lo decidimos. -dije besándole el cuello.

 **Tom:** Cogí lo primero que vi y me vestí.

 **Bill:** Me vestí con un chándal y antes de bajar, besé a Tom.- Vuelve cuanto antes del trabajo... Te tengo preparada una sorpresa. -Había decidido decorar el salón (como siempre) y darle una buena sesión de sexo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué sorpresa? -pregunté curioso. //A ver Tom, no la cagues. El aniversario es en verano. San Valentin ha sido y su cumpleaños es cerca de navidad... ¿De qué mierda te estás olvidando?//.

 **Bill:** Una... -le abracé.- Esta noche, lo verás. Tú solo ponte ropa cómoda. -le guiñé el ojo y me preparé un cola cao.

 **Tom:** ¿Ropa cómoda? -pregunté. No entendía nada... Me puse un café pensando en qué sería.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Es que no vamos a salir de casa, así que no hace falta que te arregles. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Aaah... No es que no quiera que me des la sorpresa. Pero, ¿por qué es? -seguro que con esta frase la había cagado mucho.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Sabía que llevaba un rato muriendo por preguntarlo.- No te olvidas de nada, amor. Simplemente me apetece.

 **Tom:** Aaaah, hostia -suspiré aliviado- Pensaba que me había olvidado de algo importante.

 **Bill:** Volví a sonreír y me senté en sus piernas.- Anda, vamos a desayunar o no llegamos.

 **Tom:** Para variar -me reí y bajaron los chicos a toda hostia, que llegaban tarde.

 **Bill:** Comimos a toda prisa y fuimos a clase en el Audi. Se me hizo la mañana eterna, pero no lo mostré en ningún momento.

 **Tom:** Salimos de clase- ¿Comemos en la colina?

 **Bill:** No... Mejor en casa. -Mierda. Creo que me estaba dando fiebre...

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras bien? -le besé el pelo.

 **Bill:** No mucho... Pero luego se me pasará, tranquilo -dije llegando al coche.

 **Tom:** Llegamos y te tumbas un rato. Ya cocino yo.

 **Bill:** No, da igual... -empecé a tiritar. Joder, sí que tenía fiebre...

 **Tom:** Estaba Bill conduciendo y le vi temblar. Le toqué la frente- Estás ardiendo.

 **Bill:** No es nada, de verdad... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa y le di la mano para llevarle al cuarto porque no podía cogerle en brazos.

 **Bill:** Estoy bien, en serio... -susurré otra vez. La verdad, estaba helado.

 **Tom:** Ven, anda -le acaricié y le senté en la cama. Le puse el pijama y le llevé de la mano abajo. Llamé a Mariah- Mariah, el caldo ese que hacías cuando nos poníamos malos, ¿cómo se hacía? -pregunté algo preocupado. Me dijo cómo y empecé a hacerlo.

 **Bill:** Tom... No hagas nada... -dije entre toses.- Estoy bien, en serio...

 **Tom:** Le estoy haciendo la comida a mi marido. ¿No puedo? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y seguí tosiendo. Me cago en... ¿No podía pasar esto mañana, después de la sorpresa?

 **Tom:** Esto es mágico -le dije saliendo a atenderle mientras dejaba la sopa hervir y hacerse- Ya verás como te la tomas y te encuentras mejor.

 **Bill:** No hacía falta... -Un molesto ataque de tos me contradijo.

 **Tom:** Le senté en el sillón que había para que se recostara sin toser. Le di un beso- Ahora estarás mejor.

 **Bill:** Asentí y se me cerraron los ojos. Estaba helado, no podía parar de tiritar.- Una manta... -pedí con voz temblorosa.

 **Tom:** Le toqué la frente y dudé. Estaba ardiendo, no debía darle la manta. Pero joder, no se la podía negar. Además estaba temblando. Al final aunque sabía que no debía, pudo conmigo y le tapé con la manta- Si te sube la temperatura, te tendrás que destapar.

 **Bill:** Pero... Tengo mucho frío... -no podía abrir los ojos, me pesaban un montón.

 **Tom:** No, si con el caldo créeme que te vas a calentar. Voy a ver cómo va... -ya estaba hirviendo. La aparté del fuego y esperé que se enfriara un poco. Al cabo de un minuto, salí con el vaso- Bebe a sorbos, que está hecho con fuego. Ya verás cómo en seguida se te pasa el frío y la fiebre y la tos.

 **Bill:** Sigo teniendo frío... -dije sosteniendo el vaso en mis manos. Puta vida, cada vez iba a peor.

 **Tom:** Pero bébetelo, que aún no lo has probado.

 **Bill:** ¿Me ayudas? -pregunté en voz baja. De verdad que no podía abrir los ojos.

 **Tom:** Claro -cogí el vaso y se lo acerqué a los labios- Sorbe un poco.

 **Bill:** Lo hice como pude. Me abrasó la garganta, pero no me quejé.

 **Tom:** Se lo tomó poco a poco con mi ayuda. Cuando se lo terminó, se tuvo que destapar. Le toqué la frente y estaba más frío que hacía un rato. Le puse el termómetro.

 **Bill:** Me bajó la temperatura del cuerpo poco a poco. O eso creo. Me dolía todo.- ¿Sigo con fiebre?

 **Tom:** Negué- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Bill:** Me duele todo. -me quejé y me acurruqué para dormir.

 **Tom:** En esta postura no toses. Tomate esto y duérmete. Te prometo que no me voy a mover de aquí -dije. Ahora llamaría a los chicos para decirles que no podía ir.

 **Bill:** No... Vete a trabajar. -susurré y pude al fin abrir los ojos y mirarle.- Ve, anda. Me quedaré con Anna y Patrick, no pasa nada.

 **Tom:** Anna y Patrick estaban en la cocina preocupados por Bill y sin querer molestarle- No quiero dejarte aquí...

 **Bill:** Ni yo que te quedes. Ibas a trabajar, y quiero que vayas. Anda... Sé que tienes ganas.

 **Tom:** Me importas más tú que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé por lo que dijo.

 **Tom:** Me quedo contigo -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cómo preparo tu sorpresa? -Pregunté tosiendo un poquillo.

 **Tom:** Nos esperamos un poco -realmente me apetecía ir, pero Bill era más importante que todo eso.

 **Bill:** Pero es que yo quiero dártela hoy... -joder, no quería dejarle con las ganas de la sorpresa...

 **Tom:** ¿Para qué quiero más regalo que tú? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Haz lo que prefieras... -dije rindiéndome. Me acurruqué para dormir.

 **Tom:** Me quedé sentado en el sofá velándole mientras dormía. Le iba midiendo la temperatura todo el rato. Me preocupaba bastante.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con calor y vi a Tom a mi lado.- ¿Por qué no has ido al trabajo?

 **Tom:** Me has dicho que hiciera lo que prefiriera...

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- Pero yo estaba bien... Podría haberte llamado o algo...

 **Tom:** Ya no hay vuelta atrás -me encogí de hombros- Además, has pasado mala tarde...

 **Bill:** No... He estado durmiendo. -dije sin entender.

 **Tom:** Te he estado cuidando. Has tenido fiebre muy alta y delirabas -dije sin soltar su mano.

 **Bill:** ¿Deliraba? -pregunté flipadísimo.- ¿Qué he dicho?

 **Tom:** Cosas muy raras. No tenían sentido alguno. A ratos hablabas como de animales, otros hablabas de demonios. A veces me tenías miedo. Decías que soy malo y no sé qué más. Yo he pensado que estabas asustado de verdad, pero me he dado cuenta de que ni siquiera me veías...

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos como platos.- Yo... -no sabía ni qué hacer. ¿Debería disculparme? ¿Intentar defenderme?

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Sólo eran delirios.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- ¿Tengo fiebre ahora?

 **Tom:** No, ahora no. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Bill:** Bien... Pero me duele la espalda.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos a la cama? -le pregunté- Tal vez deberíamos llamar al médico.

 **Bill:** Solo es un resfriado... No te preocupes. -le acaricié.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti?

 **Bill:** Solo es un resfriado... -insistí.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres cenar algo? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y me levanté.- Creo que me voy a ir a dormir... Sigo teniendo sueño.

 **Tom:** Vamos pues -cogí las muletas y me pegué a él.

 **Bill:** ¿No cenas? -pregunté un poco ido. Creo que la fiebre estaba volviendo.

 **Tom:** No, he ido comiendo algo los ratos que estabas bien -le noté desvanecerse, solté las muletas y le agarré con una mano sujetándome a la barandilla con la otra- ¿Estás bien? -dije muy preocupado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Es solo la fiebre... No pasa nada.

 **Tom:** Vamos -subí agarrándole apoyando el pie malo.

 **Bill:** No... -intenté quitarme.- No apoyes el pie malo, por favor.

 **Tom:** ¿Puedes andar? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí... Tranquilo. -le besé el pelo y subí despacito arriba.

 **Tom:** Cogí las muletas y subí detrás de él alerta para sujetarle si hacía falta.

 **Bill:** Llegué a la cama como pude y me acurruqué contra la pared. Volvía a tener frío...

 **Tom:** Voy a llamar al médico. ¿Vale?

 **Bill:** No te vayas... -susurré estirando el brazo para agarrarle. Me quedé a mitad de camino, pero esperaba que lo entendiese.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo. Tengo aquí el móvil -lo cogí y llamé sin soltar su mano.

 **Bill:** No me enteré de la llamada. Estaba helado y me dolía el cuerpo por culpa de la puta tiritera.

 **Tom:** Calma... -le acaricié. Llamé a Anna para ver si podía calentar en el el microondas caldo que había sobrado a ver si otra vez le bajaba a Bill la fiebre. Bill ni siquiera de dio cuenta de que la llamaba. A los dos minutos, subió Anna con la taza y con cara de preocupada- Gracias -le dije. Le ayudé a Bill a incorporarse y le acerqué la taza a los labios- Bebe despacio, que está muy caliente.

 **Bill:** Di un sorbo y me abrasé.- Quema... -protesté medio llorando. Joder, estaba para darme de hostias, pero es que realmente me sentía fatal, y por más que lo intentara, no podía no quejarme.

 **Tom:** Te lo he avisado -le acaricié- Bebe con cuidado. Te encontrarás mucho mejor -justo se echó a llorar la niña- Voy a por ella. Tómate esto. Ahora vuelvo -por la tarde habían estado en casa Mariola y Jacob y se había pasado toda la tarde jugando con ellos. Antes de que Bill se despertara, le había dado de comer y la había acostado. No sé qué le pasaría. Resulta que se había cagado. Le cambié el pañal, le abrí al médico que justo llamaba y en dos minutos volví con Bill. El médico le empezó a revisar.

 **Bill:** Estaba un poco mejor gracias a lo que me había dado Tom, pero seguía sintiéndome fatal. Creo que estuvo el médico, pero no me enteré de mucho. Me dormí mientras me revisaba, tiritando aún.

 **Tom:** Es un virus -dijo el médico- Es de los que pegan muy fuerte pero duran dos días. Si esta noche no tiene más de 38 de fiebre, mañana estará como si estos dos días no hubieran ocurrido sin necesidad de medicinas. Además, el caldo que le has dado viene muy bien. Si le sube, le durará un día más como mucho. Pero debería estar alguien cuidando de él toda la noche para vigilar su fiebre -asentí. Me pasé toda la noche cuidándole. A las seis de la mañana, ya no tiritaba ni tenía fiebre. Le tapé. No le volvió a subir la fiebre. Sonó el despertador que se me había olvidado apagarlo y Bill se despertó- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -pregunté acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Bien... Creo. Solo estoy cansado. -expliqué medio dormido aún. Tom me miraba preocupado y eso me tenia totalmente enternecido.- Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? -dije de repente al acordarme de que había estado cuidándome.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le sonreí- El médico dijo que ya deberías estar bien. Era un virus y si no te subía esta noche la fiebre de 38, te despertarías curado. Y desde las seis no has tenido fiebre, ni tiritona, ni mala cara -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Asentí sonriendo. Luego le daría un premio por eso. Me incorporé y estiré, sintiendo cómo se me subía la camiseta para arriba.

 **Tom:** Si es que vas provocando -bromeé.

 **Bill:** A ti, siempre. -le guiñé el ojo y se rió.

 **Tom:** Tienes buena cara -le dije aliviado y le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé.- Eres el mejor... ¿Vamos a clase? ¿O me mimas un ratito más?

 **Tom:** Si quieres ir a clase, vamos. Si no no, y aunque vayamos a clase, si quieres te mimo.

 **Bill:** Me gusta eso de que me mimes antes de las clases. -susurré sonriendo.

 **Tom:** A mi me gusta verte tan bien -le apreté el abrazo.

 **Bill:** Me enterneció mucho lo que dijo. No supe ni qué responderle.

 **Tom:** Le besé con cuidado. Como con miedo de que se rompiera, dado lo mal que se encontraba ayer.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y le besé con un poco más de ansia. Me había despertado cansado, pero según pasaba el rato, me sentía con más energías, con ganas de más.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso ansioso.

 **Bill:** Tiré de él hasta que quedamos los dos recostados en la cama. Metí las manos en su camiseta.

 **Tom:** Aaah ¿Puedes...? -pregunté jadeando.

 **Bill:** Sí... -respondí en un suspiro y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y me lancé a su pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer. Me encantaba cómo me lamía y mordía por todas partes...

 **Tom:** Le quité los pantalones y bajé.

 **Bill:** Le agarré el pelo con suavidad y chillé cuando sentí su lengua muy cerca de mi polla.

 **Tom:** Me la metí entera mientras Bill gemía de placer.

 **Bill:** Me dejé hacer muerto de gusto. Al poco, le hice parar. Me miró raro.- No quiero correrme sin que me folles. -susurré muerto de la vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Gemí y abrí más las piernas. Estaba prácticamente gritando de puro gusto cuando Anna llamó a la puerta.- Eh, capullos. Que vamos a llegar tarde.

 **Tom:** Ignorándola por completo, le penetré a Bill que gritó de sorpresa y de gusto.

 **Bill:** Anna siguió insistiendo, pero Tom me besaba, lamía y follaba con mucho ímpetu, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera gemir y gritar.

 **Tom:** Al final abrió la puerta cansada de que no le hiciéramos caso y nos pilló de lleno. Aun así, no paré. Justo Bill reventó en mi mano y yo en él.

 **Bill:** Eres una... Pesada... -dije entre jadeos. Ella farfulló algo así como una disculpa y se fue.

 **Tom:** Besé a Bill y nos limpié.

 **Bill:** Le atrapé entre mis brazos para que no se moviera.- ¿Nos quedamos en la cama hoy? -pregunté con tono de guarro.

 **Tom:** Me reí y mandé un mensaje a Anna al móvil para decirle que no íbamos. Me subí encima de Bill y le empecé a besar otra vez.

 **Bill:** Le mordí los labios y le besé.- No te arrepentirás... -aseguré. Iba a lanzarse a por mí otra vez, pero me levanté. Me miró flipado.- Voy a darte tus regalos. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y esperé ansioso.

 **Bill:** Me puse unos calzoncillos.- Ponte uno, que Mariah está abajo. -dije al oír su voz por el walkie.

 **Tom:** Voy -cogí a Sara para que la viera y bajé- Mariah -le abracé.

-¡Yaya! -gritó Sara y se pegó a ella- Oye, que yo iba a llevarla al parque, no me chaféis los planes -nos dijo Mariah, imagino que porque Anna le diría que no íbamos.

-¡Siiiii! -gritó Sara emocionada.

-No te preocupes, llévate a la enana.

 **Bill:** Bajé sonriendo.- Hola, mamá. -le di un abrazo y se fueron después de que Sara se despidiera diez veces de nosotros. Por lo visto, le hacía gracia vernos en casa tan tarde. Cuando se fueron, di un beso a Tom y le guié hacia el estudio.- Ven, vamos a ver el primer regalo... -Me miró un poco extrañado, pero me hizo caso. Quité una tela que había en la pared del fondo, dejando ver un retrato de nosotros besándonos y la niña en mis brazos, sonriendo al frente. Era mi foto preferida de Venecia.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Me encanta.

 **Bill:** Me alegro... Iba a hacerlo en el salón, pero como ya hay una foto allí, decidí hacerlo aquí. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Es genial -sonreí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él sonriendo y le llevé al salón. Allí le di un paquete que tenía nuestros últimos polvos grabados, unas esposas nuevas (las nuestras vi hace poco que se habían roto) y un llavero que era el primer par de zapatitos de Sara. La idea era que cada uno se quedase con uno.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Lo primero que vi fueron los zapatos- ¿Es uno para cada uno? -asintió. Le di uno y me guardé el otro- Lo pienso guardar siempre -le besé. De repente, vi lo demás y sonreí guarro.

 **Bill:** Cuando quieras, vemos las pelis... -le puse la mano en la polla y apreté un poco. -Pero primero, quedan paquetes por abrir. -Me miró totalmente indignado, hasta que le tendí el siguiente paquete. Era un poco de ropa, y varias fundas para su móvil.

 **Tom:** Abrí la ropa y flipé. Me la probé toda y era la puta hostia. Y las fundas me costó decidir pero al final me decidí por una que era muy gore.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Te gusta? -Antes de que respondiera, le di otro paquete, uno enorme. Eran los nuevos altavoces que quería para el coche.

 **Tom:** Flipé al ver el tamaño- Esto que es... ¿Un condón a medida? -se despolló.

 **Bill:** Ábrelo. -le animé sonriendo. Le iba a encantar, fijo.

 **Tom:** Lo abrí y me quedé flipado- Hostia puta.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé.- Supongo que eso es otro "me gusta", ¿no?

 **Tom:** Supones bien.

 **Bill:** Me reí y llevé una mano a su polla. Empecé a acariciar por encima de la ropa interior.- ¿Vemos los vídeos?

 **Tom:** Hombre... -dije corriendo a ponerlos.

 **Bill:** Le esperé sentado en el sofá. Cuando llegó a mi lado, le hice tumbarse encima de mí y le volví a agarrar la polla.- Si me miras, paro.

 **Tom:** Joder... -miré a la pantalla intentando no mirarle.

 **Bill:** Le lamí el cuello justo cuando empezaba el vídeo de la mamada que le hice hace poco. Empecé a bajarle el calzoncillo y Tom hizo amago de mirar.- Quieto... No vale mirar.

 **Tom:** Miré ansioso a la pantalla.

 **Bill:** Buen chico... -En realidad solo iba a pajearle, pero el obligarle a no mirar, lo hacía más excitante. Volví a lamerle el cuello y empecé a masturbarle justo cuando el Bill de la pantalla se metía la polla de Tom en la boca.

 **Tom:** Gemí pero me desesperé. Podía mirar, pero si miraba paraba. Y Dios...

 **Bill:** Apreté un poquito su polla y jadeé en su oído. En la pantalla, Tom se volvía loco de placer.

 **Tom:** Me agarré al cojín gritando. Joder, quería mirar.

 **Bill:** Aumenté el ritmo de mi mano justo cuando en la pantalla aceleraba el de mi boca.

 **Tom:** Joder, Bill -grité entre muerto de placer y desesperado.

 **Bill:** Volví a jadear contra su cuello, y esta vez gemí también.- Aah... Tom... Córrete... -susurré en tono sensual y apreté un poquito la mano.

 **Tom:** Reventé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me llenó todo el estómago de semen.- Ya puedes mirar... -se giró justo para verme recoger su semen con los dedos y tragarlo.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su boca con ansia.

 **Bill:** ¿Te han gustado tus regalos? -pregunté con inocencia.

 **Tom:** Mucho -le metí la mano en los calzoncillos.

 **Bill:** Jadeé un poco sorprendido.- ¿Qué... Qué haces? -susurré empezando a excitarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué crees? -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a... Follarme? -le lamí los labios.

 **Tom:** Obviamente -le acaricié y le enredé los dedos en el pelo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le comí la boca.- Pues hazlo... Muy fuerte...

 **Tom:** Le empecé a dilatar sin acabar de desnudarle.

 **Bill:** Fóllame ya... -Quería que fuera fuerte, que doliese.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y me moví con fuerza contra su polla.- Aaah... Más, Tom...

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas y me impulsé.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Me... Me encanta... -dije muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca y seguí follándole como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Exploté sin previo aviso y me esforcé para no dejarme caer y que siguiera dándome.

 **Tom:** Di dos veces más y reventé en él.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y cuando salió de mí, me dejé caer de cualquier forma.- Eres el mejor...

 **Tom:** Le besé- Me han... encantado mis regalos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí- Me alegro, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Me quedé tumbado abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Estoy agotado... ¿Dormimos un rato? -pregunté pegándome a él.

 **Tom:** Vale. Pero a la cama, que es más cómoda.

 **Bill:** Venga. -nos levantamos, recogimos los regalos y nos subimos arriba. Nos quedamos dormidos casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** No había dormido en toda la noche cuidando a Bill (eso él no lo sabía), así que cuando me despertó para comer, estaba reventado.

 **Bill:** Le vi agotado y me sentí fatal.- ¿Y si mejor duermes? Anda, cierra los ojos y descansa otro rato.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura y le estampé en el colchón pegándole a mi y me dispuse a seguir durmiendo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y estuve mirándole dormir hasta que a mí también se me cerraron los ojos.

 **Tom:** Me desperté como a las ocho de la tarde, aún tenía sueño, pero luego dormiría toda la noche.

 **Bill:** Sentí movimiento a mi lado, pero estaba muy cansado y volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Mariah llamó a la puerta y bajé a abrir- Ya sé que he tardado mucho, pero es que no me quería separar de ella -se justificó sin darme tiempo a que dijera hola.

-Ya sabes que puedes quedártela cuando te apetezca, es tu nieta. Encima de que nos la cuidas gratis, si te apetece estar con ella, no te lo vamos a negar.

 **Bill:** Me desperté del todo al sentirme solo. Bajé justo para ver que Tom cerraba la puerta, con Sara en brazos.- ¿Está despierta? -pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** ¡Papá! -gritó en respuesta.

 **Bill:** ¡Hola, ratón! -le di un beso en el pelo. Cada vez lo tenía más largo y rubio.

 **Tom:** Sara estiró los brazos para que la cogiera Bill.

 **Bill:** La cogí y le abracé.- Hola, mi princesa... Mira, Tot. Cada día se parece más a mí.

 **Tom:** Sois como dos gotas de agua -les di un beso a los dos.

 **Bill:** Pero ella más guapa. -dije convencido.

 **Tom:** Yo creo que sois las cosas más bonitas de este mundo- ¡Cosas! -chilló Sara.

 **Bill:** Si... Eres una cosa, y voy a comerte. -dije y empecé a morderla por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Se empezó a reír como una loca y a patalear y me quedé mirando sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Paré un poco después y la bajé al suelo.- Mira lo que hace, Tom. -lo había descubierto el día anterior, y quería que lo viese. Sostuve a la niña de las manos y nos echamos a andar los dos. Era algo tan tierno, que incluso quería llorar.

 **Tom:** Me agaché y me palmeé las piernas- Ven, cariño.

 **Bill:** Ella chilló, me soltó una mano y fue así hasta Tom, sonriendo y diciendo su nombre todo el rato.

 **Tom:** Muy bien -le dije y chilló riéndose.

 **Bill:** Soltó mi mano, quedando un momento ella sola en pie.- Madre mía... -susurré sonriendo como un gilipollas.

 **Tom:** Al cabo de unos segundos, se cayó de culo y se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Tom... Ha andado. Casi sola. -dije todavía entusiasmado. Abracé a la niña con mucha fuerza justo cuando llegaron los chicos.

 **Tom:** Vio a Patrick y dijo- ¡Pady! -y se echó a andar hacia él.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gritito de emoción y abracé a Tom. Era algo maravilloso, un momento único...

 **Tom:** Patrick le dijo- Muy bien, pequeña -ella se rió y estiró los brazos para que la cogiera.

 **Bill:** No podía dejar de sonreír, era todo simplemente genial. Anna y Patt jugaban con la niña, y no pude evitar sacarles fotos.

 **Tom:** Tío -le dijo a Anna y fingió dispararle.

 **Bill:** Ella se rió e imitó el gesto de Sara, haciendo que se riera.

 **Tom:** Se pusieron a jugar y yo me quedé mirando sin soltar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Ha andado... Está súper mayor ya...

 **Tom:** Lo que pasa es que es muy lista. No tiene ni un año y habla de puta madre. Y encima anda. Es una genio -afirmó.

 **Bill:** Es hija mía, ¿qué esperabais? -presumió Anna. Me quedé totalmente pillado porque era la primera vez que decía algo así...

 **Tom:** Anna le miró raro- ¿Tambié papá? -preguntó mirándola flipada.

 **Bill:** Eh... No. Yo solo tío. -dijo Anna sonriendo. Se notaba que era una sonrisa muy falsa, pero Sara no se dio cuenta.

 **Tom:** Aaah -asintió Sara enérgicamente- Vale, tío.

 **Bill:** Se quiso quedar con Patrick todo el rato. Hicimos la cena para ella y estuvo todo el rato riéndose y jugando con ellos... Me dieron incluso envidia.

 **Tom:** Miré a Bill- Me he aprendido cuentos para contárselo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.- Cuando vayamos a acostarla, se lo cuentas, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí- A ver si le gustan.

 **Bill:** Seguro que sí. Solo por ser tú quien se los cuenta -afirmé mientras le abrazaba.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a hacerle de cenar que tengo ganas de contárselos.

 **Bill:** Tom... Su cena ya está. -me reí.- Solo queda que quiera venir a comérsela.

 **Tom:** Ya decía yo que no pensaba comerme esta puta mierda.

 **Bill:** La nuestra la haré más tarde. -me acerqué a la niña.- Eh, princesita, es hora de cenar.

 **Tom:** Ella chilló y estiró los brazos a Bill. Le dimos de cenar (lo peor es que le gustaba esa guarrada). Se despidió de Patrick y Anna y la llevamos a la cuna.

 **Bill:** Le pusimos el pijama y la metimos en la cunita.

 **Tom:** Me senté y me cogió del dedo- Te voy a contar un cuento -chilló- El cuento se llama "Caperucita roja". No me preguntes lo que es porque no lo sé. Le regaló su abuela una capa con un gorro rojo, de ahí lo de roja. Y su madre le mandó a casa de su abuela a darle una cesta de comida. Que ya me dirás qué clase de imbécil manda a una niña pequeña sola fuera del pueblo donde viven, pero bueno. Que si quieres que le pase algo vas por buen camino, pero la madre se suponía que la quería y esas cosas. El caso que le dice que vaya por el camino de piedra porque por mitad del bosque hay un lobo. Esta mujer era imbécil. Pues Caperucita no le hizo caso porque le daría pereza o algo y se fue por mitad del bosque. Y se encontró al lobo, y la chica debía de haberse comido alguna seta del bosque porque el lobo resulta que hablaba y le preguntó que donde iba. Y la niña esa, que era imbécil se lo contó "Voy a casa de mi abuelita a llevarle comida" y el lobo le dijo "Pero ve por el camino que el bosque es peligroso". Ella le hizo caso y el lobo fue por el bosque y se comió a la abuelita. Oyó llegar a Caperucita y se puso la ropa de la abuela. Que le debía sentar como a un Cristo dos pistolas. Entró la niña, que era cortica y le dice " Abuelita, qué ojos más grandes tienes" y dice el lobo "Para verte mejor", "Y qué orejas más grandes tienes", "Para oírte mejor", "Y qué dientes más grandes tienes" y va el lobo y salta "PARA COMERTE MEJOOOOR" Y entonces ella consigue huir. Ahora resulta que las niñas corren más que los lobos... Se encuentra al cazador y mientras el lobo duerme, le cortan la tripa sacan a la abuela, que esa abuela debe ser Iron Man o algo... Le meten a la tripa piedras y le cosen. El lobo se levanta con sed, que se ve que no le duele la tripa ni nada, se va a beber agua al río y se cae dentro y se muere. Fin de la historia -Sara y Bill me miraban muy raro.

 **Bill:** Sabía que lo iba a contar un poco a su modo, pero no esperaba que se contuviese tanto, la verdad. Sara al final sonrió y cerró los ojitos, cansada. Yo seguía sin saber muy bien qué decir.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué tal? -le pregunté saliendo.

 **Bill:** Bien... Creo. -dije sonriendo de lado.- A ella parece haberle gustado mucho.

 **Tom:** Sonreí contento.

 **Bill:** Lo has hecho bien. -decidí al final y le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a dormir -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Vamos... -le di la mano y nos fuimos al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Bostecé y me tumbé en la cama.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en ropa interior y me tumbé a su lado.- Buenas noches... -dije con los ojos casi cerrados.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi- Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Me dormí en seguida, agotado. Menos mal que al día siguiente era sábado y no había clase...

 **Tom:** Me desperté cuando noté que alguien (Bill) me estaba comiendo la polla. Intenté mover mis brazos pero estaba esposado. Gemí.

 **Bill:** Buenos días.... -dije al verle despierto. Me había levantado un poquito antes, y le había visto empalmado. Había sido inevitable atarle a la cama.

 **Tom:** Joder... -grité.

 **Bill:** Me dilaté sin dejar de chuparle y antes de que se diera cuenta, me senté sobre su polla.

 **Tom:** Dios -grité muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos en su pecho y aumenté la velocidad. Me ponía a mil...

 **Tom:** Joder -se empezó a masturbar y reventamos a la vez. Me llenó el pecho de semen.

 **Bill:** Recogí mi semen con los dedos y lo puse en su boca.- Chupa y te suelto...

 **Tom:** No sé... Si quiero... Que me sueltes -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Si no te suelto, no repetimos... -le guiñé el ojo, juguetón.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le chupé los dedos.

 **Bill:** Una vez los limpió del todo, le quité las esposas. Le hice salir de mí con un ligero movimiento de cadera y me tumbé a su lado.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y succioné.

 **Bill:** Gemí y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo.

 **Tom:** Bajé la mano a su polla y manoseé para que se volviera a empalmar.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y junté nuestras bocas. Sentía cómo me iba excitando poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Le jadeé al oído y se le puso de golpe durísima.

 **Bill:** Me volví loco al oírle jadear en mi oído.- Tom... Fóllame otra vez...

 **Tom:** Le abrí de piernas poniéndolas en mis hombros y le penetré.

 **Bill:** Chillé y me agarré del cabecero de la cama.- Más fuerte...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso ansioso.

 **Bill:** Grité más fuerte y bajé las piernas de sus hombros, quedando más abierto. Cogí su mano y la puse en mi polla.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con rapidez y reventamos.

 **Bill:** Salió de mí y se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo.- Así da gusto... Despertarse.

 **Tom:** Dímelo a mi -me reí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- Vamos a ver a Sara.


	16. Sueños húmedos

**Tom:** Intentamos darle de desayunar, pero no había manera.

 **Bill:** A desayunar. -hizo un puchero, pero me dio igual. Últimamente comía fatal, y no me molaba nada.

 **Tom:** Me miró para que "la salvara"- Nada, enana, a comer.

 **Bill:** Empezó a llorar y yo a agobiarme. No quería que llorase, pero tampoco que se quedara sin comer...

 **Tom:** Dame el yogurt -le pedí a Bill- Enana, a comer. Ya -le dije serio. No dejaba de llorar.- No, no llores. Hasta que no comas no nos movemos -Bill parecía querer llevársela, pero le miré muy serio y pareció retractarse. Le puse la cuchara delante de la boca- ¡Come! -siguió llorando y al ver mi cara de seriedad unos cinco minutos después, al final cedió.

 **Bill:** Se comió todo llorando. Cuando terminó, echó los brazos hacia mí. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué, pero lloró más- Cógela, anda.

 **Bill:** La cogí y se me abrazó muy fuerte.- No llores, enana... Tot solo ha hecho lo mejor. -intenté razonar con ella. Me partía el alma ver que se quisiera alejar de Tom... ¡Si ella le adoraba!

 **Tom:** Llevé la cuchara a la cocina bastante jodido y la lavé.

 **Bill:** La dejé en la cuna cuando se calló y fui con Tom.- Oye... Sabes que solo lo ha hecho porque no has hecho lo que ella quería, ¿verdad? -le abracé por la espalda.- Si yo hubiera hecho lo que tú, habría reaccionado igual.

 **Tom:** No la he tratado mal... -dije sin girarme.

 **Bill:** Claro que no... Has hecho lo que hay que hacer. -no quería que me malinterpretase...- Escucha. Es una caprichosa. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos pegaba si no era el centro de atención? Esto es lo mismo. Y hoy te ha tocado a ti, pero lo mismo mañana con quien llora es conmigo... Solo quiero que no te sientas mal. Ahora, cuando volvamos, fijo que se echa a tus brazos otra vez.

 **Tom:** Parecías querer llevártela...

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? No... -Joder... ¿por qué malpensaba?- Me agobiaba verla llorar y solo quería abrazarla. Pero luego he entendido que era mejor dejarla porque tiene que aprender a obedecer.

 **Tom:** Se ha asustado de mi. No quiero que me tenga miedo. Yo no le voy a hacer lo que... -no quería ni decirlo. No podía ni pasárseme por la cabeza el hacerle eso.

 **Bill:** Eh... No... -le obligué a girarse y le miré a los ojos.- No se ha asustado... No te tiene miedo. Es su forma de enfadarse porque no se ha salido con la suya. -no parecía convencerse.- Además, yo sé que la quieres y que solo quieres su bien. Tú no eres como nuestros padres, lo estás haciendo genial. -justo en ese momento, oímos a Sara llamando a Tom. 

-¡Papá! ¡Tot! -sonreí. 

-Tu niña te quiere, no te tiene miedo.

 **Tom:** Salí y vi a Sara extendiendo los brazos, pero... Al principio yo... También quería un abrazo después de todo... No sabía qué hacer.

 **Bill:** Cogí a Tom de la mano, y cuando me miró le abracé muy fuerte.- Eres el mejor padre que podría querer para Sara... Confío plenamente en ti. Lo sabes, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Tot... -me llamó Sara otra vez. Me acerqué con cautela y la cogí. Se me abrazó llorando.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el sofá a ver cómo Tom consolaba a la niña. Era una imagen de lo más tierna.

 **Tom:** Al rato se apartó de mi ya sin llorar- Tot... ¿Pum? -me preguntó.

 **Bill:** Cogí otra pistola de juguete y les apunté.- Más os vale correr... -"amenacé".

 **Tom:** ¿Huimos? -asintió y empecé a correr por el salón.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos jugando así un buen rato. Sara parecía no cansarse.

 **Tom:** Yo me seguía sintiendo mal, pero intentaba que no se notara y seguía jugando y riéndome. Llegó la hora de comer y lo avisó Bill. Sara hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada.

 **Bill:** Sara se sentó en las piernas de Tom y se comió todo. No lloró, pero sí que hizo varios pucheros. Poquito después, se durmió en sus brazos y él la llevó a la cuna. Cuando volvió, me senté a horcajadas encima de él.- ¿Comemos y nos subimos a la cama?

 **Tom:** Amor... No... No tengo ganas de sexo ahora... No estoy de ánimo -dije bastante mal.

 **Bill:** Me dolió que pensara eso.- Yo solo pensaba en dormir un rato... -susurré triste. Me levanté de sus piernas y por primera vez en años, me puse música para cocinar. Eso sí, no la puse muy alta. Tenía los ojos aguados, pero rezaba por que Tom no lo viese.

 **Tom:** Lo siento. Es que como te has subido así pensaba que querías... No quería que te sentara mal lo que he dicho. Perdón -dije entrando a la cocina- Solo... Estoy muy jodido por lo que ha pasado y... -suspiré- Al principio cada vez que me hacían algo... Siempre iba detrás. Quería... No lo sé. Quería que fuera broma. Que me abrazaran. Que nadie me hubiera pegado o gritado... Y siempre les llamaba y les pedía que vinieran... Ella me ha llamado igual que yo les llamaba. Y yo... Joder. Me tenía miedo. Yo soy capaz de muchas cosas pero... A ella no... -dije casi sin aire- No puedo respirar.

 **Bill:** Solté las cosas y sostuve su cara entre mis manos hasta que se calmó.- Quiero que me escuches y que grabes esto a fuego en tu mente: NO ERES como ellos. Tú sí que amas a la gente. Y yo sé que no le harías nada a nuestra niña. Tom, tiene que aprender. Y hoy le has dado tú el disgusto... Pero mañana lo más seguro que yo le dé otro. No tienes que atormentarte porque haya llorado; aún le quedan muchas lágrimas que derramar, y tú solo puedes estar a su lado y abrazarla. Sara te adora, y si te ha llamado así, ha sido porque estaba arrepentida de haberse portado mal. -le besé la mejilla al ver que se agobiaba otra vez.- Te lo repito: eres el mejor padre que nuestra hija podría tener, no te atormentes más...

 **Tom:** Le abracé algo tembloroso- Joder... Yo... Joder... Yo mato y esas cosas... Pero a ella no... No quiero hacerle daño...

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo con mucha fuerza.- Tú matas a gente horrible y por la noche vienes a casa a contarle cuentos a tu hija. No necesito que me digas que no quieres hacerle daño. Yo sé que eres inofensivo para ella. -le besé la mejilla otra vez.- Solo se ha disgustado; es algo normal. Pero no sufras por ello, Tom, porque ella sigue adorándote.

 **Tom:** Yo mato a gente al azar... -corregí- A veces hijos de puta como yo y otras... Gente que solo está en el peor lugar y en el peor momento para ellos... Y me sigue dando igual... Pero ella no me da igual... Me crees, ¿verdad? -le pregunté sin poder respirar bien.

 **Bill:** Shht... -le hice respirar a mi ritmo hasta que se calmó.- Ya te lo he dicho, Tom. Confío en ti. Sé que quieres a Sara, y que nunca le harías nada de lo que a nosotros nos hicieron. Eres un padre maravilloso. Sé que ella no te da igual, que la quieres tanto o más que a mí.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- ¿Crees que ella me creerá? -le pregunté destrozado.

 **Bill:** Ella lo sabe. -le acaricié el pelo para que se relajara.- Sabe que su papá la quiere hasta el infinito, y que en realidad no estaba enfadado con ella. ¿Sabes que hay muchos bebés que solo se duermen en los sitios en los que se sienten seguros? Y Sara se ha dormido en tus brazos. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

 **Tom:** Igual ella no es uno de esos bebés.

 **Bill:** Ella solo duerme en su cuna y en nuestros brazos. Mariah me dijo que muchas veces le da una camiseta tuya para conseguir que duerma. Aunque no lo parece, me he dado cuenta de que es muy miedosa. Solo duerme bien aquí, en casa.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad lo dices? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Claro. Pregúntale a mamá si no me crees. -le besé el pelo.- Cree en mi palabra como yo creo en la tuya. Ella te adora. Muchas mañanas, cuando se despierta, lo primero que dice es tu nombre. Te mira con absoluta admiración.

 **Tom:** Me calmé un poco y asentí- Gracias.

 **Bill:** No me lo agradezcas... -le abracé.- Ven, te voy a enseñar una cosa. -le di la mano y le hice subir arriba.- Era nuestro secreto, pero ahora creo que debes saberlo... -entré al cuarto de Sara con él detrás.- Mira lo que llevo en el carro... Es la única forma de que vaya tranquila. -saqué de la cesta una de sus viejas camisetas, de las anchas que ya no usaba.- Cada dos días la lavo y echo un poco de tu colonia. Siempre que vamos ella y yo solos, o ella y Mariah, pide su "mantita".

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué la mía y no la tuya? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Bill:** Porque yo no soy tú. -me encogí de hombros.- Quiere que siempre huela a ti. Una vez la cambiamos por una mía... La tiró al suelo y se echó a llorar hasta que tuvo la tuya en sus manos. Si va en el carro pero tú no estás, empieza a pedir su manta como si no pudiera vivir sin ella...

 **Tom:** No es justo. Tú lo mereces más que yo -le dije. Antes no era así. Antes parecía quererle más a él. Antes de que... Abrí la boca desmesuradamente. Yo había pasado con ella un mes más que Bill...

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté preocupado al ver su cara de alucine total.

 **Tom:** No es justo... Esto es solo porque estuvisteis un mes separados. Antes te quería más a ti. No es justo... -dije hundido.

 **Bill:** No, Tom... Ella nos quiere a los dos por igual. De cada uno, necesita algo que le hace feliz. De mí, necesita mis nanas. De ti, la seguridad que le das. No pienses cosas así, anda... Yo quería animarte, no ponerte peor... -se me aguaron los ojos.

 **Tom:** Pero tú te mereces que te quiera más a ti.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero por qué? Es nuestra; tiene que querernos a los dos igual. -le di la espalda para que no viese las primeras lágrimas de frustración.

 **Tom:** Tú eres mejor que yo... Siempre lo has sido.

 **Bill:** Somos iguales. Los dos la queremos. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar el increíble regalo que es lo mucho que te quiere?

 **Tom:** Porque siento que no me lo merezco.

 **Bill:** Me giré a él, aunque seguía llorando.- Pues ella quiere dormirse en mis brazos agarrada a una camiseta tuya, y no podemos hacer nada contra eso. Solo encargarnos de que no se ensucie. -estaba tan frustrado con la situación que me fui a la cama sin decirle nada.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando dormir a Sara y fui en seguida con Bill.

 **Bill:** Le sentí entrar al cuarto, pero no tenía ganas de hablar. Joder, la niña nos quería a los dos, solo que tiraba más hacia él. ¿Cuál era el problema? A mí me parecía totalmente tierno.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé en la cama- Bill... Lo siento.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué? -pregunté sin entenderle muy bien.

 **Tom:** Por hacerte sentir mal...

 **Bill:** No me has hecho sentir mal... Solo me has frustrado mucho. -todavía no me había girado a mirarle.

 **Tom:** Bueno pues siento haberte frustrado mucho.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- No importa... -en el fondo, sí importaba, pero bueno...

 **Tom:** Sí importa.

 **Bill:** Que no... Anda, déjalo estar. -me giré a él.- Vamos a intentar estar bien, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros. Justo Sara nos llamó por el walkie.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedes ir tú? Me encuentro un poco mal... -dije con la mirada baja.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Claro -me levanté y la cogí. Había tenido una pesadilla y quería dormir con nosotros. La traje al cuarto.

 **Bill:** Me aparté un poco para hacerles un hueco y le di la mano a la niña en cuanto la estiró hacia mí.

 **Tom:** Bill -le llamó- ¿Cantas?

 **Bill:** Por supuesto, preciosa. -me incorporé y le canté "In your shadow I can shine".

 **Tom:** Ella pareció calmarse bastante y se durmió agarrada a los dos.

 **Bill:** ¿Lo ves? Nos quiere igual. Necesita cosas distintas de cada uno, pero le importamos lo mismo. -susurré acariciándola. Alcé la mirada y la clavé en sus ojos.- Tú mismo me dijiste, cuando estuve en la cárcel, que miraba mis fotos, como preguntando por mí. Y en Venecia apenas me soltaba... Cuando agarra esa camiseta tuya, hace exactamente lo mismo. Porque solo lo hace cuando no estás cerca.

 **Tom:** Medio sonreí pero seguía algo jodido.

 **Bill:** En serio, mi amor... No estés mal. Por favor. Hazlo por mí.

 **Tom:** Es que no quiero ser así. No con ella. Me da igual la gente pero ella y tú sois lo más importante. Y si contigo se me ha ido la mano me da miedo que con ella también. No me lo perdonaría.

 **Bill:** No se te va a ir la mano, por Dios... Solo la has regañado porque lo ha hecho mal. Tom, es lo que hay que hacer. Tiene que comer bien y obedecer a sus padres. -le besé la mejilla. -Has hecho lo correcto, por mucho que llorase. ¿No has visto cómo luego se ha comido todo?

 **Tom:** Supongo que llevas razón.

 **Bill:** Es que la llevo, Tom. Tiene que aprender que no va a ser todo siempre como ella quiera. Y aunque llore, ya has visto que en cuanto la mimas un poco se le pasa. Confía en mí, anda... -le pedí en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Asentí.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me acurruqué contra Sara para dormir yo también. Parecía no creerme...

 **Tom:** Cerré los ojos intentando dormirme.

 **Bill:** Tom pareció dormirse, pero yo no podía. Me sentía bastante mal y no conseguía descansar. Me dediqué a mirarles.

 **Tom:** Descansé un poco y al despertarme me encontraba calmado del todo. Me desperté porque Sara empezó a punzarme la mejilla con el dedo.

 **Bill:** Había ido al baño un momento, y al volver vi a Sara intentando despertar a Tom. Iba a decirle que se estuviera quieta, cuando él abrió los ojos.- ¡Tot!

 **Tom:** Pero enana, ¿te punzo yo? -dije con voz ronca y empecé a punzarle la tripa y se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver a Tom tan tranquilo y me senté a verles jugar.

 **Tom:** Empezó a gatear para huir- Corre por tu vida -gateé tras ella en la cama.

 **Bill:** Me vio y se echó a mis brazos.- Anda, un bicho. -la tumbé en la cama y miré a Tom con cara de travieso.- ¡Corre, aprovecha!

 **Tom:** Me acerqué y le empecé a hacer pedorretas en la tripa.

 **Bill:** Sara chilló y volvió a reírse.- ¡Biiiiill! 

-¿Bill? -asintió. -¿Quién es ese? -se rió aún más.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos abajo. Que tengo hambre y si no, os como a vosotros -Sara estaba riéndose divertida y Bill se reía pero... De otra manera.

 **Bill:** Vale... -cogí a la niña para llevarla a la cocina. Seguía dándole vueltas a todo, aunque intentaba disimular.

 **Tom:** Sara se quedó abrazada a Bill y yo empecé a coger bollos de la nevera.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres pasta o algo? -yo iba a hacer pasta, desde luego.

 **Tom:** Sí -dije muerto de hambre.

 **Bill:** Vale... -lo puse a cocer como pude y me senté en una silla, con la niña pegada a mí.- Mira, Tom... Tengo un koala.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Aclárate. ¿Eres un loro o un koala? -le pregunté pero no me hacía mucho caso.

 **Bill:** Se acurrucó aún más en mi pecho.- Eh, enana... Responde a papá. -ella le miró muy seria.- Yo buapa. -y volvió a acurrucarse. Me despollé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Llevas razón.

 **Bill:** Le miró sonriendo y como no llegaba, le tiró un beso.

 **Tom:** Le tiré otro y se volvió a apoyar en Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedes acabar tú la pasta? -pregunté al ver que no me iba a dejar moverme y que tampoco estaba dispuesta a separarse de mí.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me levanté.

 **Bill:** Lo siento. -susurré en voz baja. Yo quería hacerle la comida, pero con Sara en modo koala... No podía.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué? -no le entendía.

 **Bill:** Quería hacerte yo la pasta... -respondí sin mirarle. La niña estaba medio dormida, tocando el tatuaje de mi pecho con cara de flipada.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y medio sonreí. Vaya día raro que llevaba...

 **Tom:** Tranqui -dije poniendo todo en plato.

 **Bill:** Mañana te lo hago. -aseguré. Como no podía moverme casi, se sentó a mi lado y comimos del mismo plato.

 **Tom:** Que no pasa nada -le dije en serio.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quiero cocinar para ti. ¿No me dejas? -dije haciendo pucheritos.

 **Tom:** Claro que te dejo. Siempre que quieras y yo encantado, pero no te sientas obligado.

 **Bill:** Lo hago porque me divierte y me gusta. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Pero que no te sientas mal.

 **Bill:** Pero que no me siento mal... -le dije poniendo la cabeza en su hombro.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Cabezón -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Que no.... -insistí. Vale, ahora sí estaba cabezón. Pero joder... Estaba intentando animarme.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y terminé de comer.- ¿Qué hacemos?

 **Tom:** Le besé con ansia atrayéndole a mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí cuando nos separamos.- Voy a dejar a Sara en la cuna...

 **Tom:** Pero vuelve rápido... Tengo más hambre -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y fui al salón a dejar a Sara. Volví sintiendo los hombros un poco cargados, pero no me quejé.

 **Tom:** Cuando volvió le abracé por detrás y le mordí los hombros. Se quejó más de lo habitual y le besé el cuello- Ven al sofá -subí a por el lubricante de calor y le fui a hacer un masaje.

 **Bill:** No hace falta... -susurré. En realidad me apetecía, pero no quería molestar...

 **Tom:** Pero quiero -le quité la camiseta y me senté en su culo para hacerle un masaje.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me dejé hacer, suspirando de gusto.

 **Tom:** Me encargué de quitarle todas las contracturas y de destensarle.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -susurré cuando me sentí relajado del todo.

 **Tom:** Le limpié el lubricante y le besé los hombros- De nada.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunté acomodándome en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Se te ve muy relajado. ¿Vemos una peli?

 **Bill:** No, que me duermo. -dije contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿Nos vamos de fiesta? -bromeé.

 **Bill:** ¿Te apetece? -pregunté sorprendido.

 **Tom:** La verdad es que sí. Lo que dudaba es que te apeteciera a ti.

 **Bill:** Pues nos vemos de fiesta. -dije levantándome.

 **Tom:** ¿Te apetece? -le pregunté sorprendido.

 **Bill:** Asentí -Sí. Vamos a vestirnos, anda.

 **Tom:** ¿Aviso a estos y a los Gs? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Claro. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Vale -subí las escaleras con las putas muletas- ¿Os venís de fiesta? -se quedaron pillados.

 **Bill:** Sí, venid. -dije sonriendo. Seguían flipados, pero aceptaron.

 **Tom:** Pero... Mañana hay clase. 

-¿Y?

 **Bill:** Va, vamos de fiesta. -dije un poco más animado.

 **Tom:** Venga. De empalmada a clase -dije.

 **Bill:** Al final les convencimos y subimos a cambiarnos.

 **Tom:** Llamé a los Gs que no les costó tanto convencerles. Quedamos fuera de las casas y nos fuimos a la discoteca.

 **Bill:** Pedimos un par de copas y nos sentamos en una mesa a beber.

 **Tom:** Quería bailar con Bill, pero no podía por la puta pierna.

 **Bill:** Le di un beso un poco torpe por culpa de la bebida.- Cuando te cures, vamos a bailar toda la noche, te lo aviso. -y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca. Todos se levantaron a bailar y yo me quedé bebiendo un rato.

 **Bill:** Me quedé a su lado, pero no pareció darse cuenta. Y yo encima estaba cansado... Al final iba a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Senté a Bill encima mío y le empecé a comer la boca.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso lo mejor que pude y le abracé luego. Me había dado la vena moñas.

 **Tom:** Le vi moñas y le empecé acariciar.

 **Bill:** Me estremecí por sus caricias y volví a besarle. Me sentía tan bien los ratos que estábamos así...

 **Tom:** Le besé el pelo sin dejar de acariciarle.

 **Bill:** Quería irme a casa a estar así con él, pero tenía tantas ganas de salir... Alcé la cabeza y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Le seguí los besos acariciándole el costado. El estaba muy a gusto.

 **Bill:** Te quiero... -susurré entre besos. Cada vez estaba más sobrio y adormilado.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le respondí y seguí con el beso.

 **Bill:** Suspiré contra su boca. Me tuve que separar un momento porque se me cerraban los ojos.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -le pregunté al verle quedarse dormido.

 **Bill:** No... Quiero quedarme.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Seguí besando hasta que vinieron Anna y Patrick a liarse a nuestro lado. ¿No tenían otro sitio para ir?

 **Tom:** Si estás centrado en molestarte con ellos por no ir a otro sitio es que no te estoy besando lo suficientemente bien -dije invadiendo su boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra su boca.- Lo siento... -susurré con cara triste.

 **Tom:** Me reí- No lo sientas. Es mi culpa. He de remediarlo -le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** No, no digas que es tu culpa... Tú besas tan bien como siempre. Soy yo, que no me centro. -repliqué. No pensaba tolerar que se culpase...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Solo era coña -me fue a replicar pero le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso pero tuve que separarme para bostezar. Mierda... No quería que notase que tenía sueño...

 **Tom:** Estás muerto de sueño. Te llevo a casa -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** No... Quiero quedarme. -le besé intentando parecer ansioso, pero volví a bostezar.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Por qué?

 **Bill:** Porque tú querías... Salir de fiesta. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Pero si estás reventado -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Pero tú querías venir... Y yo no quería decirte que no porque llevamos mucho sin salir... -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Anda, vámonos a casa -le dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** No... Tú quieres estar de fiesta... -le besé.

 **Tom:** Pero no quiero que estés donde no quieras. Ya nos vamos cuando me quiten esta mierda y no dejamos de bailar en toda la noche.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quiero que te diviertas. -repliqué medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Tom, llévate a la princesa a casa que se va a dormir aquí -gritó Georg al vernos para que le oyéramos por encima de la música y todos le dieron la razón.

-Vamos a casa -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré triste.- Vale... -me levanté y me despedí de todos.

 **Tom:** Esta vez habíamos ido andando, así que entre el alcohol y las muletas me costaba andar, y como por el barrio no pasaban muchos taxis, decidí robar un coche.

 **Bill:** No le dije nada porque iba a dormirme en mitad de la calle. Me subí al coche cuando lo arrancó y cerré los ojos, aunque intentaba no dormirme.

 **Tom:** Conduje a pesar de la mierda del pie haciendo eses por medio barrio. Paré en casa- Princesa, duerme que yo ahora vuelvo -me iba al descampado de una calle más arriba para quemar el coche.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde vas? ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? -pregunté abriendo los ojos.

 **Tom:** Puedes venir conmigo. Pero pensaba que querías dormir. Voy al descampado de aquí al lado a quemar el coche.

 **Bill:** Vamos juntos. No quiero estar solo en casa. -dije con un puchero.

 **Tom:** Vale -le di la mano y arranqué. Aparqué ahí. Cogí mis muletas, salí e hice a Bill alejarse del coche. Cogí gasolina del cobertizo abandonado (la había guardado ahí la última vez que tuve que quemar un coche) y rociando el coche por dentro y por fuera de gasolina y dejando un reguero lo suficientemente lejos eché una cerilla y dejé eso arder. Me giré a Bill y le abracé- Ya, vamos a dormir.

 **Bill:** Vale... -susurré. No recuerdo cómo llegamos a casa. Solo fui consciente de ponerme el pijama y tirarme de cualquier modo sobre la cama.

 **Tom:** Me puse el pijama yo también y nos echamos a dormir. Sonó el despertador. Estaba, para variar, de mala hostia por la resaca. Bill ni lo había oído. Mi clase era a última hora, así que retrasé el despertador y seguí durmiendo. Cuando sonó otra vez (conmigo de aún peor humor) Bill seguía profundamente dormido, así que le besé y me fui a clase dejándole dormir. Cundo volví, recogí a Sara y la llevé a casa. Bill seguía dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando la luz me dio de pleno en la cara. Tenía una resaca mortal, y encima estaba solo.- ¿Tom? -pregunté por el walkie con la voz ronca.

 **Tom:** Subí lo más rápido que pude absolutamente demacrado.

 **Bill:** Hola... -susurré al ver su cara. Me levanté y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás?

 **Bill:** Mátame. -pedí en broma.- ¿Tú cómo estás?

 **Tom:** Suicidio colectivo... Estoy jugando con Sara a ver si se duerme, que tiene batería infinita.

 **Bill:** Me reí bajito.- Voy con vosotros... -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Gracias a Dios, al bajar se había dormido. Con lo que me estaba cortando...

 **Bill:** Puse a Sara en la cuna y miré a Tom sonriendo un poco.- ¿Has comido ya?

 **Tom:** Algo he picado. No tengo mucha hambre. Pero te he hecho la comida, por si tú tenías.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias, amor... -le di un besito en la mejilla y me levanté.- ¿Has ido a clase?

 **Tom:** Sí. Estabas tan cansado que no te he querido despertar.

 **Bill:** Ah... ¿Me he perdido algo importante? -pregunté volviendo al salón con él.

 **Tom:** Mi clase -dije con cara de obviedad- No, en serio. Le he fotocopiado a Dominika sus apuntes para dártelos y me ha dicho que no han dicho nada importante. Y luego en clase no han ido ni Anna ni Patrick. Y como tú no estabas y yo con la resaca me pongo de mala hostia, se piensan que ha habido algún tipo de movida. Menos Dominika, que al pedirle los apuntes le he contado la verdad -resumí el día.

 **Bill:** Asentí y dejé la comida a un lado. Empezaba a sentirme revuelto.- Bueno... Mañana me verán y dejarán las tonterías a un lado.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me tumbé en sus piernas- Quiero matar a todo el mundo y que me mimes -exigí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Pues de momento, te mimo. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer. Me encontraba como los cojones, pero estaba muy a gusto.

 **Bill:** Me pegué un poco más a él y le besé con más intensidad.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y le colé las manos bajo la ropa.

 **Bill:** Jadeé contra su boca e imité su gesto de acariciar bajo la ropa. La verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de follar, pero si él quería...

 **Tom:** Me empezó a acariciar bajo la ropa y lejos de aumentar mis ganas de follar, lo que aumentaron fueron las de mimos. Extraño... Pero bueno.

 **Bill:** Tiré de él para quedar los dos tumbados. Era muy incómodo, pero no quería romper el momento.

 **Tom:** Nos moví para acomodarnos y cuando no me dolía el pie y Bill parecía cómodo, seguí besando.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso mientras mis manos seguían acariciando, paseando con cuidado por su torso y su espalda.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos así horas, hasta que la niña despertó y tuvimos que subir a por ella.

 **Bill:** Subí a por Sara y la bajé para que jugase con nosotros. Cuando volví al salón, Tom se había sentado normal. Me puse a su lado y Sara se lanzó a sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Hey -la cogí en brazos.

 **Bill:** Ella le abrazó y le miró con su enorme sonrisa. Estaba para comérsela.

 **Tom:** Vi bajar a Patrick y a Anna. Tenían peor cara que nosotros- ¡Noooo! Zombies -Sara se empezó a reír y nos "escondí" tras el sofá.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos y Sara les miró como indignada.- Me parece que no se os da bien hacer de zombies, eh... -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Pady, tío -les sacó la lengua indignada.

 **Bill:** Ellos la miraron haciendo como pucheros, a ver si se apiadaba.

 **Tom:** Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza con desaprobación.

 **Bill:** No pudimos evitar reírnos al ver su carita.

 **Tom:** Sara se estiró y se hizo la dormida. Qué lista era. Era la hora de merendar... Me senté en el sofá y la moví un poco- Enana. La merienda -estaba clarísimo que estaba despierta pero no abría los ojos.

 **Bill:** Puse la merienda en la mesa.- Sara. -dije con severidad. Me miró sorprendida porque siempre éramos muy cariñosos.- A comer. -volvió a hacerse la dormida y yo empecé a cabrearme.

 **Tom:** Eh... Despierta -le dije moviéndola un poco.

 **Bill:** Hizo como si realmente se estuviera despertando. La sentamos para que comiera, y me pegó un guantazo.- Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Estás en un buen lío, amiga.

 **Tom:** Me miró como para que la defendiera del enfado de Bill, pero la miré muy serio- No me mires así. Estás es un buen lío -miré a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me levanté y quité todos los juguetes del parque.- Dámela. -le dije a Tom. Me obedeció pero parecía como dudoso.- Estás castigada, enana. No vas a salir del parque hasta que no quieras comer. -dije enfadado. La dejé metida y empezó a llorar, estirando los bracitos hacia nosotros. -¿Vas a comer? 

-¡No! ¡Bill... Yo fuera!

 **Tom:** Cuando comas -le dije yo y se puso a gritar y a llorar. Y entre eso y la resaca, no lo aguanté- ¡Ya! -dije sin gritar pero elevando la voz- Vas a comer y punto. Y ni se te ocurra volver a pegar a Bill o te quedas sin juguetes para siempre -me senté. Se quedó callada y miró a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a comer? -le pregunté enfadado. 

-Sí... -dijo con un precioso puchero. 

-¿Y vas a pegar a alguien? 

-No... -Venga, te saco. 

-La cogí y me senté con ella. Fue a negarse, pero señalé el parque y se comió todo. Miraba a Tom todo el rato, intentando que la salvase de la comida.

 **Tom:** La miraba serio y ella pareció rendirse. Al acabar de comer, ella se cruzó de brazos y no quería que la cogiéramos ninguno- Si te enfadas yo me enfado más -le dije.

 **Bill:** Le hizo un puchero como para que no se enfadase, pero no funcionó. Empezó a revolverse y la dejé en el suelo sentada, lejos de nosotros.- Ahí quieta. Cuando dejes de estar enfadada, vienes. -dije muy serio y me senté al lado de Tom, abrazándole.

 **Tom:** Patrick habló sentado desde el otro sofá- Con todo el hambre que hemos pasado... -asentí dándole la razón.

 **Bill:** Pero ella es pequeña. Eso no lo sabe, ni lo entiende. -la defendí. Si me lo dijesen a mí, o a Anna, vale. Pero que era una niña de menos de un año...

 **Tom:** Y nosotros lo éramos -añadí yo- Además que vale que eso no lo entienda, pero hace lo que le sale del coño.

 **Bill:** Lo intenta. Y tú y yo... Bueno, todos en realidad, estamos aquí para enseñarle que hay normas.

 **Tom:** Ya... Pero no nos hace ni puto caso.

 **Bill:** Pues estos dos días se ha comido todo. Y ahora mismo, está asumiendo su castigo. -la miraron y vieron que en efecto, estaba sentada donde yo la había dejado, mirando al suelo medio triste, medio seria.

 **Tom:** Estos días no, que ayer mismo fue cuando pasó... Y hoy lo ha vuelto a hacer y encima te ha pegado.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y me encogí en el sofá.- Antes comía bien y nos respetaba, no hacía falta regañarla. Además, ya está pagando por lo que ha hecho. ¿Qué más quieres? Es una niña, no una mascota. No puedes pretender que haga todo lo que quieras cuando tú quieras.

 **Tom:** No lo pretendo. Solo pretendo que obedezca.

 **Bill:** Pues a algunos niños les cuesta y hay que tener paciencia con ellos. -me levanté y fui a por zumo. Me estaba indignando mucho porque Sara era igual que yo cuando era niño, y la entendía bastante bien.

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Bill volvió y se sentó en el sofá lejos de mi. Sara se acercó gateando- Tot... Bill... Perdón... Yo comer... -les dije.

 **Bill:** La miré conteniendo una sonrisa. Cogí la fruta que había troceado y se la enseñé.- ¿Vienes y Bill y Tot te la dan? -pregunté en un tono más dulce que antes. Ella asintió sonriendo y yo la cogí y la senté entre nosotros. Le di el tupper con la fruta y ella se lo tendió a Tom. 

-¿Conmigo? -preguntó sonriéndole.

 **Tom:** Vale -me comí un trozo- Ahora tú -se lo acerqué medio sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Ella sonrió y se comió el trozo. Me daban ganas de decirle a Tom algo así como "te lo dije", pero me callé y me bebí mi zumo.

 **Tom:** Dándole la fruta y comiendo yo de vez en cuando para que comiera ella, se acabó la fruta. Se le abrazó a Bill.

 **Bill:** Ratona... -me sonrió y la senté en mi regazo.- Eres muy mala a veces, ¿sabes? -le dije mientras le besaba el pelo.- Tienes que ser buena. Ni a Tot ni a mí nos gusta castigarte. -se acurrucó en mi pecho, medio escondida. Como si no quisiera pensar en lo de antes. Me puse a mimarla un ratito.

 **Tom:** Me quedé un rato embobado viéndoles.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy ralajado, con la niña en brazos, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

 **Tom:** Patrick abrió y entró una de las prostitutas del barrio llorando y con varios golpes en la cara- Anna, sube a Sara arriba, por favor -dije con tono que no admitía réplica- ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Bill:** Yo.... No puedo pagarte. Pero... Por favor, no me hagas daño. -Suplicó llorando.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo que no me vas a pagar? -dije riéndome- Un cliente me pidió en exclusividad, pero se acaba de ir del país sin pagarme y... -le di un tortazo y se cayó al suelo. Me agaché y le di un puñetazo en el estómago. Se encogió llorando- ¿Tú te piensas que yo soy gilipollas? -grité.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -exclamé preocupado. Él me miró como si le molestase que le interrumpiera.

 **Tom:** Me aparté de ella y saqué la pistola. Patrick se puso en medio.

-Tom, espera. Yo te pago lo que te debe. 

-¿Pero cómo me vas a pagar mil euros? Si no tienes un duro -se quedó pensativo.

-Con sexo -dijo. Me aparté mirándole con la ceja levantada- Si a Bill no le importa -añadió. Bill estaba algo pálido y se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, como quieras... -me encogí de hombros y guardé la pistola- Has tenido suerte -le dije a la puta. Me senté en el sofá y Bill y Patrick corrieron a socorrerla.

 **Bill:** La ayudamos a levantarse y salir de casa. Patrick entró en seguida, pero yo agarré a la puta del brazo.- Escúchame. Has tenido la mayor suerte de tu vida. No vuelvas a venir a esta casa por temas de trabajo. Puede que ese día no estemos nosotros y Tom te mate. -la solté y volví dentro. Ninguno se dio cuenta. Cogí la lejía para limpiar la sangre del suelo.

 **Tom:** La madre que te parió Patrick. Acabo de perder mil euros por tu culpa. 

-Ya te he dicho que te pagaba con sexo. 

-¿Pero tú eres gilipollas? ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a violar por dinero o algo?

 **Bill:** Terminé de limpiar y abrí uno de los cajones del mueble del salón. Ahí tenía dinero ahorrado de cuando vivía con Jörg. Saqué todo lo que había (la mitad de la deuda) y se lo di a Tom.- Ya tienes la mitad. Voy a por la niña. -y sin darle tiempo a que dijera nada, subí arriba.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado.- Joder, Tom, no podía dejar que la mataras. 

-Mira, déjalo. Eres como mi hermano. Me ofende que pienses que te voy a tratar como a una puta. Joder, que una cosa es follar por gusto y otra... -me callé para que no me oyera Sara, que la traía Bill en brazos.

-Bill, toma. Es tu dinero -le tendí los billetes.

 **Bill:** No sé de qué me hablas. -repliqué cogiendo un peluche para jugar con la niña.

 **Tom:** Lo dejé en la mesa- Yo tampoco. Alguien ha dejado 500 euros en la mesa. Pero no son míos... Así que ahí se quedan.

 **Bill:** Pues ahí se quedan. -me senté en un sofá con Sara. Me jodía que no aceptase el dinero, pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

 **Tom:** Bill, no quiero tu dinero. Tú no me debes nada -le dije empezando a molestarme.

 **Bill:** No, si no te debo nada... Pero ahora Patrick me debe a mí 500 euros... Pero como cuando me fui de casa dos meses me compraba él la comida, la deuda está saldada. -repliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** Volví a meter el dinero en el cajón de donde lo sacó Bill- Haz lo que te de la gana.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y fui a hacer la cena. Mientras la hacía, se la di a Sara (esta vez se portó bien y se tomó todo).- Chicos, id cenando en lo que acuesto a Sara. -como no tenía hambre, decidí acostarme cuando ella se durmiera.

 **Tom:** No tengo hambre -me levanté de mala hostia.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y acosté a Sara. -¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -pregunté cuando fui a ponerme el pijama y le vi ahí.

 **Tom:** Que no tenías que darme nada -le dije metiéndome en la cama.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio te has enfadado por eso? -pregunté dolido. Me quedé en ropa interior.

 **Tom:** Pues me cabrea. No sé a qué fin me das nada. No me debes nada.

 **Bill:** Te he dado lo de Patrick. -me guardé para mí mismo lo de que sí le debía cosas.

 **Tom:** A Patrick le he dicho que no me debía nada. Así que no me tenías que dar nada.

 **Bill:** Pero te has quejado por los mil euros. -me metí en la cama, pero dándole la espalda. Con lo bien que había empezado el día...

 **Tom:** Pero me he quejado porque estaba borde por lo que ha pasado. Sabes de sobra que me la pelan.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me acurruqué. Tenía frío y estaba muy revuelto, sin ganas de hablar.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me giré. Le pegué a mi besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me dio un escalofrío y tosí. Tuve que deshacer el abrazo porque tuve que ir corriendo a vomitar.

 **Tom:** Me fui detrás de él a la pata coja y le sujeté el pelo.

 **Bill:** Vete a la cama... -le dije en voz baja cuando pude parar de vomitar.

 **Tom:** No... -le acaricié la espalda.

 **Bill:** Volví a vomitar. Realmente estaba mal...

 **Tom:** Me estaba preocupando mucho.

 **Bill:** Paré un poquillo después.- Creo que vuelvo a estar malo... -susurré al notar mucho frío.

 **Tom:** Ahora llamaré al médico -le besé el pelo- ¿Tienes más ganas de vomitar?

 **Bill:** No... Pero tengo frío... -dije tiritando. Me lavé la boca y fuimos a la cama.

 **Tom:** Voy a por el termómetro -bajé.

 **Bill:** Me tapé bien con todas las mantas, esperando con impaciencia que volviera.

 **Tom:** Subí habiendo llamado al médico y le puse el termómetro.

 **Bill:** Tengo frío... ¿Hay más mantas? -pregunté temblando.

 **Tom:** No tienes fiebre, al revés. Estás helado. 35 grados... -Cogí un puñado de mantas y le tapé. Le ayudé a quitarse el pijama y me desnudé yo también y le abracé como pude para transmitirle calor corporal.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a su cuerpo sin dejar de temblar.- Tom... Ponte encima... Tengo frío...

 **Tom:** Me subí encima y le cubrí todo lo que pude- Se me están ocurriendo dos cosas para calentarte. Pero una puede ser muy mala idea.

 **Bill:** Quédate así... -pedí abrazándole con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Asentí y sin moverme le puse el termómetro. Le estaba bajando la temperatura. Estaba al borde de la hipotermia. Le cogí en brazos corriendo hasta el baño ignorando mi pie y llené el jacuzzi de agua a 40 grados. Nos metí abrasándome el cuerpo y sin dejar de abrazar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Yo tenía mucho frío, no sentía nada más. Llegó el médico, creo. Yo solo tiritaba, helado.

 **Tom:** Está congelado -le dije recibiéndole sin que me importara estar desnudo.

 **Bill:** Me dolía todo.- Tengo mucho frío... -susurré.

 **Tom:** El médico le puso el termómetro. Estaba calentándose- En seguida te encontrarás mejor -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Empecé a soñar con mis padres, con cuando me pegaban. Creo que grité en sueños, pero no estaba seguro.

 **Tom:** Se puso a gritar y a delirar- Hay que llevarlo al hospital -dijo el médico cuando su temperatura era normal. Nos sequé y nos vestí y fuimos al hospital con una nota del médico para que nos atendieran inmediatamente.

 **Bill:** Me desperté en el hospital, en una camilla.- ¿Qué hago aquí? -no recordaba nada.

 **Tom:** Te pusiste malísimo. Llevas una semana en coma inducido hasta que te has curado -dije reventado. No me había movido de ahí.

 **Bill:** Le miré anonadado. Entonces me di cuenta de lo cansado que parecía.- Túmbate a mi lado, por favor...

 **Tom:** Te van a dar el alta. Dijeron que cuando te despiertes estarías curado del todo y te darían el alta.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Cuando lleguemos a casa, te vas a dormir. -le dije serio y preocupado.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Ahora que estás bien -bostecé- puedo dormir. Ya me han quitado lo del pie. Hice -bostecé otra vez- venir al médico.

 **Bill:** Ahora en casa descansas. -levanté una mano y le acaricié.

 **Tom:** Mientras estaba aquí, te he pasado a limpio todos los apuntes de todas las asignaturas y te he hecho resúmenes con muchos colores y buena letra -bostecé- Para que estudies este fin de semana y recuperes la semana -dije muerto de sueño. Te lo he dejado tan bien que Anna y Patrick se lo han fotocopiado porque dicen que se entiende mejor que en clase -dije bostezando otra vez y justo entró el médico para darle el alta.

 **Bill:** Me dieron ropa mía y me vestí para poder volver a casa pronto.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos a casa. Condujo Bill- Has estado muy mal. Casi mueres -dije con pesar- No me he separado de ti ni un segundo. No he dado clase. En guitarra les mandé los apuntes y si tenían duda que me mandaran un mail. No me he movido de tu lado y lo poco que he dormido, ha sido en la silla sujetando tu mano.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos. Yo no había sido consciente de nada de eso...

 **Tom:** Pero ya estás bien -dije más para convencerme a mi que para contárselo- Sólo me he separado de ti cuando no podía aguantar más las ganas de ir al baño y cuando los médicos me obligaron a salir cuando.... -cerré los ojos con fuerza- Entraste en parada cardiorrespiratoria... -le apreté más la mano.

 **Bill:** ¿Entré en parada? -pregunté anonadado. Casi me dio algo solo de imaginarme lo mal que Tom lo pasó.

 **Tom:** Asentí sin soltarle la mano ni abrir los ojos intentando controlarme mucho.

 **Bill:** Alcé la mano que tenía entrelazada con la mía, y se la besé con mucha dulzura. Justo llegamos a casa. Le miré y besé sus labios igual que había besado su mano. Tom me miraba raro, como intentando no llorar.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza pero no dije nada. No era capaz de decir nada. Estuvimos mucho rato abrazados. Cuando me calmé un poco, hablé- Ve a ver a Sara. No se ha querido separar del peluche que le regalaste. La ha estado cuidando Mariah porque no quería que te viera así. Ni que me viera a mi... -respiré hondo- Tampoco se ha separado de mi camiseta. Y... Patrick y Anna iban a clase porque les dije que te tenían que traer los apuntes, pero no querían irse tampoco. Y los chicos y Franny tampoco se iban. Estaban ahí, pero turnándose para cuidar a los chicos y que Mariah te pudiera ver. Un rato antes de que te despertaran les he dicho que se fueran todos y que me dejaran contigo solo -le dije al oído sin poder hablar más alto.

 **Bill:** Luego voy a verla... Seguro que cuando me vea se pone a chillar y a intentar buscarte. -le besé el cuello.- Vamos dentro, amor. Te toca descansar.

 **Tom:** No quiero soltarte.

 **Bill:** Te prometo que solo será un segundo. -le dije al oído.- En cuanto nos bajemos del coche, vuelves a agarrarme, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Me lo pensé y al final asentí.

 **Bill:** Bajamos del coche y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, sentí sus brazos rodeándome.- Venga, vamos a la cama. -echamos a andar y subimos al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Sin soltar a Bill ni cambiarme, caí en la cama rendido.

 **Bill:** Se quedó dormido en seguida. Le desnudé como pude y le puse el pijama sin soltar el abrazo. Estaba tan demacrado... Me daba una pena increíble pensar en lo que había pasado por mi culpa.- Mi vida... Eres el mejor marido del mundo. En cuanto te despiertes, te intentaré compensar todo lo que has hecho por mí.

 **Tom:** Me desperté desorientado. No sabía dónde estaba ni cuánto había dormido. Sólo había una cosa en mi cabeza- ¡Bill! -grité.

 **Bill:** Me asusté un poco cuando gritó así.- Amor... Estoy aquí. -le dije mientras le espachurraba entre mis brazos.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y le pegué a mi con fuerza. Miré el calendario de la pared. Era domingo. Había dormido dos días- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Sí, amor. -le besé el pelo.- Mariah vino con la niña al final y tuve que separarme de ti. -hice un puchero - Pero ahora Sara se está echando la siesta y me tienes todo para ti.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- ¿Te han visto todos? -asintió- También lo han pasado muy mal... ¿Has estudiado? ¿Te sirvieron mis apuntes? -dije hablando atropelladamente.

 **Bill:** Calma, amor... Sí, he estudiado. Y tus apuntes me han servido. Son perfectos, Tom. -le besé la frente.- No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

 **Tom:** Olvídate de eso. Sólo me importa que estés bien -dije sin soltarle- Pensaba que te perdía...

 **Bill:** No pienses más en ello, Tommy. Estoy aquí y gracias a ti, estoy bien. -le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** Le besé con ansia. No con ansia de sexo, con ansia pura fruto de la desesperación de estos días.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y apreté más el abrazo.- Tranquilo, mi vida... Estoy aquí.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Tengo muchísima hambre -no había comido nada en esta semana por no separarme de Bill. Sólo había bebido agua y porque me obligaban...

 **Bill:** Pues vamos abajo. Que voy a hacerte la comida. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me dio la mano y bajamos.

 **Bill:** Me abrazó en cuanto estuvimos abajo y no me soltó en ningún momento. Le preparé pasta y puse la mesa.- Vamos a comer, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Me senté con él encima y empecé a comer casi sin masticar.

 **Bill:** Despacio, amor. Que va a sentarte mal...

 **Tom:** Ralenticé un poco, pero tenía demasiada hambre.

 **Bill:** Terminamos de comer en silencio, él un poquito antes que yo.- Tom... ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que me pasó? -pregunté en voz baja. Llevaba dos días con la duda, y estaba seguro de que solo Tom lo sabría bien.

 **Tom:** Fue un virus. El virus no dura mucho en cualquier caso. Es muy peligroso. Si no te curas en unos días, te mata. Empezaste a vomitar y te bajó la temperatura, casi al borde de la hipotermia. Cuando llegaste al hospital, estabas en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Estabas vomitando sangre y convulsionándote. Los médicos decidieron dormirte hasta que te curaras. Te dieron todo tipo de medicinas... A los tres días... Llegaste a un punto tan crítico que casi no sales... Se empezaron las máquinas a volver locas. Estabas otra vez helado. Y no dejaba de pitar todo. Los médicos me sacaron fuera y por suerte, consiguieron salvarte. Luego sólo mejoraste. El virus murió. Y decidieron despertarte dándote un medicamento con anfetamina en dosis muy pequeñas -le expliqué con un nudo en la garganta.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le besé con dulzura.- Ya no sé qué voy a hacer... Me has salvado la vida tantísimas veces, que no hay nada que se me ocurra para compensarte por todo. -volví a besarle.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Esta vez yo no he hecho nada. Estaba totalmente impotente y desesperado... -dije sin saber si me oía.

 **Bill:** Llamaste al médico y me llevaste al hospital. Era todo lo que podías hacer, amor. -le acaricié.

 **Tom:** No era suficiente... Esta vez te has salvado tú. El médico lo dijo. Sólo el 15% de las personas sobreviven a ese virus. Dijo que debías ser muy fuerte para haber resistido. Le respondí que no se imaginaba cuánto de cierto había en eso...

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Tenía que resistir. No podía morirme y dejarte aquí. Sería la peor tortura del mundo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- No me podías dejar aquí... Tú no... -dije en un susurro.

 **Bill:** Eh... -le hice mirarme.- No voy a hacerlo, ¿vale? Por mucho que discutamos y me vaya y haga el idiota, o me ponga malo, como suelo hacer, nunca me iré realmente. Para eso van a pasar muchísimos años, Tommy. Voy a estar siempre a tu lado.

 **Tom:** ¿Me lo juras? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Te lo juro. Por las tres personas que más quiero. -respondí totalmente serio.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le abracé. Sara se despertó en ese momento. Sin soltar a Bill subimos a por ella, que se me abrazó escondiendo la cara en mi cuello, tal como hacía Bill.

 **Bill:** Me parece que no solo yo te he echado de menos. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Princesa... -le dije a Sara- Estoy aquí.

 **Bill:** Tot. -le dijo ella sonriendo. Soltó la camiseta que usaba de mantita y volvió a esconderse.

 **Tom:** Se tiró toda la tarde pegada a mi y yo pegado a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres dar una vuelta cuando Sara se duerma? -pregunté mimoso.

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo- Damos una vuelta y te invito a cenar, ¿quieres?

 **Bill:** Me parece buena idea. -le di un besito y me quedé a su lado descansando.

 **Tom:** Era la hora de merendar y por primera vez, Sara dijo medio llorosa que quería comer- Sara hambre... Bill, Tot quedarse siempre -me partió el corazón. Pensaba que nos habíamos ido por su culpa.

 **Bill:** Pero, mi niña... -la acaricié.- Bill y Tot siempre van a estar aquí. -la abracé muy fuerte y ella empezó a hacer pucheritos.- Mi amor... No me llores, anda... Estamos aquí contigo.

 **Tom:** Enana -le cogí la mano- Bill estaba malito y Tot le cuidaba. Por eso no estábamos estos días. 

-Bill no malito -dijo haciendo más pucheros.

-Ya no... -le acaricié- Te queremos mucho -le di un beso.

 **Bill:** Ella sonrió y apretó nuestras manos.- Mi niña... -susurré. Me puse a pensar en lo que Tom me había contado del virus, y empecé a deprimirme al pensar en que casi muero sin darme cuenta, y que me habría perdido toda la vida de nuestra niña...

 **Tom:** Voy a por tu merienda, enana -me levanté.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -chilló ella y le agarró muy fuerte de la mano.

-Escucha, mi niña. Ve con Tot a por la merienda ¿vale? Bill os espera. -sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié la cabeza a Bill y fui a hacer la merienda. Volvimos y vi a Bill llorando- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Me sequé las lágrimas lo más rápido que pude. Quise asentir para que no se preocupase, pero mi cabeza actuó por su cuenta y negó.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza- Bill, no llores. Tú bien-dijo Sara y le besó.

 **Bill:** La estreché entre mis brazos.- Bill llora porque está contento. -dije intentando sonreír.- Venga, princesa, es hora de cenar.

 **Tom:** Bill, acaba de merendar. Queda una hora para que cene -le acaricié- ¿Mimamos a papá? -le pregunté a Sara y asintió.

 **Bill:** Tom me besó y Sara se puso en medio para darme un abrazo. Estaba totalmente hundido. Me sequé las lágrimas lo mejor que pude e intenté que pensaran que estaba bien.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así mucho rato para que se animara.

 **Bill:** Se hizo la hora bañar y acostar a la niña. Nos costó un poco, pero conseguimos que se durmiera bastante pronto.- ¿Sigue en pie la cena?

 **Tom:** Por supuesto. Vamos a vestirnos -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Asentí y fuimos al cuarto. Me acordé de que teníamos que avisar a Mariah, así que me tumbé en la cama y la llamé.

 **Tom:** Vi a Bill hablar con Mariah y colgó- Bill -me senté acariciándole la tripa- No te lo he dicho antes. Esta enfermedad sólo se puede pasar una vez. Es como la varicela. Y estás totalmente recuperado. Estás perfecto. Y tan guapo como siempre. Y no sabes cuánto agradezco que hayas estado dormido y no hayas sufrido -le dije besándole- No estés mal. Estás perfectamente.

 **Bill:** Fue a retirar la mano de mi tripa, pero no le dejé. Me relajaba mucho.- Casi me voy... Me habría perdido la vida de Sara, la de los mellizos, la tuya... Y lo peor es que no era consciente de ello. -le dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que cada vez me costaba más contener.

 **Tom:** Pero estás bien. Escucha. Le podría pasar a cualquiera. Y ya no te va a volver a pasar más esta mierda -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero y si me hubiera ido? Tom, estuve al borde de morir, y lo último que tuve en la cabeza era que hacía frío... -no pude más y empecé a llorar.

 **Tom:** Pero no te has ido, es lo que importa.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte y me eché a llorar como un niño pequeño. Realmente estaba asustado... Había sido muy difícil...

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Llora y desahogate, mi vida.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y me apreté más contra su cuerpo. Estaba realmente mal.

 **Tom:** Le abracé sin soltarle hasta que no se apartó él.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, pero... Me hacía falta. -susurré.- ¿Vamos a cenar? ¿O ya es tarde?

 **Tom:** Aún es pronto. Podemos ir. ¿Te encuentras ya bien? -le pregunté apartándole el pelo de la cara.

 **Bill:** Me encuentro mejor. -dije sonriendo un poquito.- Venga, vamos a cenar.

 **Tom:** Pues vístete. Que en pijama éstas precioso pero no se yo si te dejarán entrar.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Venga, vamos. -me levanté y me vestí con mi camisa de cuadros azul, un vaquero negro y ajustado y un gorrito gris.- ¿Así me dejarán entrar?

 **Tom:** Así te pondrán alfombra roja. Estás precioso.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé. Le abracé muy fuerte y nos fuimos a cenar. Estaba muerto de ganas de pasar un rato así con Tom, divirtiéndonos.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le apreté contra mi.

 **Bill:** Eres el mejor del mundo, ¿sabes? -dije mientras entrábamos a un restaurante italiano.

 **Tom:** Nah... El segundo mejor -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le abracé muy fuerte. Desde que me había puesto a llorar, estaba como más sensible, y me estaba esforzando mucho por no llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Se quedó muy cerca mío y le besé- Sólo queda una semana de clase. Luego las suspenden para los finales. ¿Qué tal vas? -le pregunté. Tal vez no era el mejor momento, pero me preocupaba.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Creo que de momento no tengo que preocuparme. Pero no estoy seguro... De todas formas, mañana voy a estudiar.

 **Tom:** ¿No irás a clase? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Solo tengo la tuya, y es a última. -expliqué.- He pensado aprovechar la mañana en casa y luego ir a tu clase.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le besé- Genial. ¿Cómo llevas guitarra? Queda una semana pero la acabo mañana. El resto de días, serán de dudas. Y el resto de clases que tienes están en las mismas. Sólo siguen dando temario en canto.

 **Bill:** Pues tendría que repasar... -apareció el camarero a tomar nota. Cuando se fue, seguí hablando.- Pues eso, que tengo que repasar guitarra para ver las dudas y demás. Si necesito ayuda, te lo digo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si no te quiero ayudar? -dije haciéndome el interesante.

 **Bill:** Pues... Consigo que me ayudes. -sonreí y llegó nuestra cena.

 **Tom:** Me reí y empezamos a cenar. Empecé a hacer la gracia y conseguí que se pasara la cena entera despollado.

 **Bill:** Salimos del restaurante abrazados.- ¿Damos una vuelta o quieres ir a casa?

 **Tom:** Podemos dar una vuelta... Hoy hay fiesta en el parque de atracciones y está abierto toda la noche. Nunca hemos ido -le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos. -le sonreí y junté nuestros labios. Después de lo que había pasado, tenía más intenciones que nunca de aprovechar cada minuto.

 **Tom:** Quiero montarnos en todo lo que de vueltas.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Nos montamos en todo lo que quieras. -le di un besito en el cuello.

 **Tom:** Nos subimos al coche y llegué hasta el parque de atracciones- Vamos a la montaña rusa.

 **Bill:** Vale. -dije sonriendo. Sacamos las entradas y fuimos directos a la montaña.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a montarnos en los sitios.

 **Bill:** Montamos en todos los sitios en los que quiso Tom y nos sentamos a descansar un poco. Ya me hacía falta... Me sentía raro, aunque intentaba animarme para Tom.

 **Tom:** Perdón... Me he pasado -dije riéndome- La emoción o algo.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada. -sonreí al verle tan contento.- Ahora en un poquito damos otra vuelta por las mejores. -miré la hora y vi que era la una ya. Joder, qué rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando me divertía.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Nos liamos en la noria?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro, por qué no. -le di un beso y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Vamos- fui corriendo de la mano. Lo bueno de que todo el mundo me tuviera miedo es que no teníamos que hacer ni una fila.

 **Bill:** Nos subimos a la noria y según empezó a moverse, Tom se lanzó a mi boca. Gemí y correspondí a su beso.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi- Esta es la noria más grande de Europa -le colé la mano en el pantalón- ¿Crees que nos da tiempo antes de volver abajo? -dije lamiéndole la boca.

 **Bill:** Me reí jadeando un poco.- No creo... Pero a lo mejor me da tiempo a hacerle algo a mi marido... -le empujé un poquillo para que quedara recostado y le metí la mano entre el pantalón y la ropa interior.

 **Tom:** Le desabroché el pantalón con una mano y liberé su miembro mientras él hacía lo propio con el mío.

 **Bill:** Gemí y empecé a masturbarle. Me gustaría hacer más cosas con él, pero en la noria... Iba a ser difícil.

 **Tom:** Le besé para acallar nuestros gemidos y masturbé con toda la rapidez que pude.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad y me puse rojo como un tomate al correrme casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Reventó al segundo de que reventara yo. Sacó un par de pañuelos y nos dio tiempo justo a limpiarnos y recolocarnos la ropa justo antes de llegar abajo.

 **Bill:** Bajamos de la noria (yo iba muy rojo) y fuimos a la montaña rusa otra vez.

 **Tom:** Volvimos a saltarnos toda la cola y nos subimos delante del todo.

 **Bill:** Montamos en un par de atracciones más y de repente se me escapó un bostezo.

 **Tom:** ¿Volvemos? Nos hemos montado hasta en las atracciones de niños.

 **Bill:** Como quieras... -dije abrazándole. No quería irme por él, porque estaba pasándoselo muy bien, pero estaba cansado.

 **Tom:** Vamos -me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos al coche.

 **Bill:** Volvimos a casa tranquilos, en silencio. Tenía sueño, pero esperaba poder aguantar un poco para poder pasar un ratito más con Tom...

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos a la cama. Bill se me abrazó con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¿Tienes sueño? -le pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Sí. La verdad estoy hecho mierda -respondí cansado.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le di un beso en los labios con todo mi cariño.- Pues duerme bien, mi amor. -me apoyé en su pecho para dormir.

 **Tom:** Tú también -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me dormí sin soltarle. Tuve pesadillas toda la noche, pero no le dije nada y creo que no se dio cuenta.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y le vi con ojeras- ¿Qué has soñado?

 **Bill:** No pude responder. Le abracé muy fuerte y me eché a llorar.

 **Tom:** Vamos, tranquilo -le correspondí al abrazo con mimo.

 **Bill:** Apreté el abrazo y sollocé. Me encontraba bastante mal.

 **Tom:** Le estuve susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que se calmó- Debería haberte mentido... Estás así por mi culpa.

 **Bill:** Es mejor así... Las mentiras se acaban sabiendo.

 **Tom:** Estás destrozado por algo que ni va a volver a ocurrir, ni se puede cambiar y que podrías no saber... Es la primera vez que deseo no haberte dicho la verdad... -le dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes... Ya sabes que soy muy sensible. En unos días estaré perfectamente. -le prometí.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Yo voy a estar aquí esos días y siempre. Con mucho helado y mucho chocolate, que eso siempre anima.

 **Bill:** De momento, solo me haces falta tú. -le acaricié y besé con cuidado. Necesitaba que fuera mimoso.

 **Tom:** Pero eso no hace falta ni que me lo pidas. Sabes que a mi me tienes siempre.

 **Bill:** No necesito nada más. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Sonreí sin soltar el abrazo y le cogí en brazos- Vamos abajo.

 **Bill:** No... Quiero quedarme otro ratito aquí... -le pedí en voz muy baja.

 **Tom:** Vale -le dejé con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía clase...- Tú bajas sí o sí, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Debería, pero me importas bastante más que la clase. Si tengo que saltármela, me la saltaré.

 **Bill:** No... Ve a clase. -le besé.- Yo te veo luego, cuando vaya.

 **Tom:** ¿No vamos a ir juntos? ¿Tienes miedo de que se enteren que eres el alumno enchufado? -le dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No... Pero ya te dije anoche que solo voy a tu clase. Y tú tienes que ir antes.

 **Tom:** ¿Yo? ¿Para qué? -pregunté extrañado.

 **Bill:** Me dijo Anna que estos días tenías tutorías antes de clase. -respondí acariciándole el pelo.

 **Tom:** Coño. No me acordaba -dije quejándome- Te podías venir. Así eres mi secretario sexy.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No sé yo, eh... La cama me tienta. -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Tom:** Contra la cama no puedo hacer nada -dije "rindiéndome".

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Contra la cama no puedes. Pero encima de ella, puedes hacer muchas cosas... -metí las manos dentro de su camiseta.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- ¿Qué pretendes?

 **Bill:** De momento, voy a desnudarte. -le saqué la camiseta.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué clase de pensamientos sucios y perversos te pasan por la cabeza que impliquen que yo esté desnudo? -le dije lamiéndome el piercing del labio.

 **Bill:** Los más sucios y perversos que puede haber. De estos que te hacen gemir y gritar. -le mordí el cuello y fui a por su pantalón.

 **Tom:** Creo que me van a gustar... -dije levantando la cadera para que pudiera desnudarme más fácilmente.

 **Bill:** Le quité toda la ropa y empecé a desnudarme.

 **Tom:** Me lo comí con la mirada- ¿Y ahora? -dije cuando se terminó de desnudar.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Ahora... Tienes que meter tus dedos aquí. -dije dejando su mano en mi entrada.

 **Tom:** ¿Y por qué tú no aquí? -le dije llevando su mano a mi culo.

 **Bill:** Porque quiero que primero sea tú aquí. -dije retirando la mano de su culo.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a dilatar besándole.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra su boca y abrí más las piernas. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Tom:** Le besé y acabé de dilatarle. Le penetré con firmeza.

 **Bill:** Grité sin poderlo evitar y le abracé mientras él me penetraba cada vez más deprisa. Joder...- Tom... Te amo...

 **Tom:** Y yo... -le dije atacando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y apreté el abrazo. Me estaba matando de placer. Empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y le apreté. Era la mezcla más extraña entre hacer el amor y follar que habíamos hecho nunca. Le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y aumenté la velocidad de mi mano. Estaba a puntito ya.

 **Tom:** Reventamos casi a la vez y nos quedamos besándonos jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me quedé abrazado a él, sin querer soltarle. Iba a decirle que se quedase conmigo en casa, cuando oímos por el walkie que Sara lloraba.

 **Tom:** Nos levantamos, nos limpiamos y fuimos a por ella.

 **Bill:** La cogí en brazos y me abrazó.- ¿Qué te pasa, mi niña? -pregunté susurrando.

 **Tom:** Le besé el pelo- Enana.

 **Bill:** Nos miraba llorosa y asustada. No entendía qué pasaba.- ¿Sara? No pasa nada amor...

 **Tom:** ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? -asintió.

-Un monstuo -señaló al armario.

 **Bill:** Princesa... No hay monstruos. -le susurré con voz tranquila, para que así se relajara.

 **Tom:** Mira -abrí el armario y salieron los gatos que estaban ahí durmiendo- Sólo son gatitos.

 **Bill:** Los miró asustada y se escondió en mi cuello.- Creo que no le gustan.

 **Tom:** Mira, no hacen nada -Bill se me acercó y lo cogí acariciándole. Ella al principio miró desconfiada, pero luego lo abrazó. Bill ronroneaba. Se habían gustado.

 **Bill:** Se llama Bill, ¿sabes? -Sara me miró con cara de "bromeas" y se rió.

 **Tom:** Bill -gritó y el gato maulló. Le hizo mucha gracia.

 **Bill:** ¿Algún día vas a hablar sin gritar, bicho? -pregunté riéndome.

 **Tom:** ¡No! -gritó riéndose.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero bueno! -fingí indignarme y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Me reí al verles. Bill se quedó dormido encima mío.

 **Bill:** Bajamos con Sara a desayunar y vi que era tardísimo.- Tom... Vuela, que no llegas. -le dije señalando el reloj de la cocina.

 **Tom:** Joder -salí corriendo de casa.

 **Bill:** Desayuné con la niña y luego me puse a estudiar mientras ella jugaba en el parque. Luego la llevé a casa de Mariah y me fui en bus a clase.

 **Tom:** Bill llegó tarde y tuvo que llamar a la puerta delante de todos.

 **Bill:** Me asomé muy sonrojado.- ¿Puedo pasar? -me mordí el labio esperando una respuesta.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa y decidí tocar un poco los huevos- ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

 **Bill:** Por mi hija. Le he mandado un mensaje antes de clase... Pensé que lo habría visto. -Sara se había caído intentando andar sola, y se había hecho un rasponcillo. Pero la pobre se había asustado mucho y no había querido soltarme en un buen rato.

 **Tom:** ¿Está bien? No lo he visto -dije preocupado- Pasa.

 **Bill:** Oh, no ha sido nada... -Obedecí y se lo expliqué mientras iba a mi sitio.- Solo una caída tonta y una rodilla raspada, pero se ha asustado mucho y me ha costado dejarla en casa de su abuela.

 **Tom:** Asentí más tranquilo- Bueno, pues estaba diciendo que el final será en este aula el día 15.

 **Bill:** Asentí y tomé nota. Dejé el bolso en el suelo y me dediqué a tomar nota de todo lo que decía.

 **Tom:** Acabé de explicar todo el temario media clase antes- Bueno, ¿alguien tiene alguna duda para el examen final? -silencio...

 **Bill:** Yo sí. -dije muy rojo.- ¿Podría volver a explicar el último arpegio que nos enseñó?

 **Tom:** Asentí y empecé a escribir en la pizarra.

 **Bill:** Cogí todo lo que escribió, y por fin me quedó todo claro.

 **Tom:** ¿Lo has entendido? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí, ya sí, gracias. -asintió y me quedé mirándole casi comiéndole con la mirada. Se había puesto muy guapo para ir a clase...

 **Tom:** Me fijé en cómo me miraba y le guiñé el ojo- ¿Alguna duda más?

 **Bill:** Me puse muy rojo y negué con la cabeza. Nadie más dijo de tener dudas.

 **Tom:** Pues si nadie tiene dudas, el resto de la semana voy a resolver dudas y no voy a pasar lista. Quien no quiera venir, que no venga. Y quien no vaya a venir, suerte y todas esas cosas -dije y me fui a por Bill directo.

 **Bill:** Me besó en cuanto estuvo a mi lado. Jadeé y le pasé los brazos por el cuello. Todos los que se habían quedado, nos miraban fijamente.

 **Tom:** ¿Seduciendo al profe? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le guiñé el ojo.- El profe va muy guapo hoy.

 **Tom:** Podría decir de ti lo mismo -me lo comí con la mirada- Vamos a casa.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Vamos a por Sara... Se ha quedado muy asustada la pobre.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Entre los gatos en el armario y esto...

 **Bill:** No, si los gatos ya le encantan... Lo malo es que lo mismo ahora le coge miedo a andar...

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. A lo que le debería coger miedo es a escalar la cuna y bajar las escaleras, que el otro día la dejé en la cuna y vino abajo a abrazarme.

 **Bill:** Me quedé flipado.- ¿En serio? Madre mía... En cuanto nos descuidemos, se escapa por la ventana para ir de fiesta. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Yo mientras se lleve una navaja o algo... Que salga si quiere -me reí- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a por ella. Se me abrazó en cuanto nos vio llegar, y desde ahí le enseñó la pierna a Tom.- Tot... Yo pupa. -le dijo con un puchero, casi llorando.

 **Tom:** Pero tú eres muy valiente. Seguro que ni te duele -asintió.

-No duele. Yo valiente. Mira -se escurrió hasta el suelo y de echó a andar.

-Muy bien -Aplaudí.

 **Bill:** Sara se rió y fue hasta Tom para que él la cogiera.- Vamos a casa, princesa. -le sonreí. A ver si se comía todo...

 **Tom:** Le dimos de comer y se comió todo sin quejarse. Entonces bostezó y la llevamos a la cuna.

 **Bill:** Se durmió casi en seguida y yo arrastré a Tom a nuestro cuarto. Antes de que dijera nada, le besé y le quité la sudadera que llevaba.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi besándole.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te parece darnos un baño juntos? -le pregunté con voz de guarro y le volví a besar.

 **Tom:** Me parece perfecto -dije tirando de él hacia el baño.

 **Bill:** Le desnudé mientras íbamos a la ducha. Me separé de él y me desvestí sin dejar que me tocase.- Solo mirar... Luego ya tocas.

 **Tom:** Me vas a volver loco -se río.

 **Bill:** Esa es mi intención. -le guiñé el ojo y solo por desesperarle, me quité los pantalones lo más despacio que pude.

 **Tom:** Le atrapé entre mis brazos y le empecé a morder el cuello- Soy indomable, princesa.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- ¿Y si te digo que quiero follarte? -le reté.

 **Tom:** Me dejó sin argumentos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Entonces? ¿Puedo dominarte, o vas a dominarme tú? -pregunté restregando nuestras erecciones.

 **Tom:** Me dejo hacer cualquier cosa -levanté las manos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y nos metí en el agua. Le besé y sin que se lo esperase, le metí dos dedos.

 **Tom:** Grité de la sorpresa y del placer.

 **Bill:** Le mordí y besé los hombros mientras movía los dedos imitando unas tijeras.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a sus hombros dejándome hacer lo que el quisiera.

 **Bill:** Terminé de dilatarle y le penetré de una estocada. Me costó mucho no correrme al oír su grito de placer.

 **Tom:** Más... Fuerte -grité.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y le obedecí. Me lancé a por su cuello y sus hombros, dispuesto a dejarle marcas.

 **Tom:** Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Seguí a lo mío, besando y lamiendo, y empecé a masturbarle cuando sentí que me quedaba poco.

 **Tom:** Reventamos y me quedé ahí tirado jadeando con Bill encima mío.

 **Bill:** Le besé y nos limpié.- ¿Siesta? ¿O te apetece hacer otra cosa?

 **Tom:** Lo... Que... Quieras -dije fuera de mi. Me había dejado temblando- Pero dime que me vas a follar más veces.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le di la mano para ir a la cama.- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

 **Tom:** Lo haces muy poco -dije envolviéndome en la toalla.

 **Bill:** Porque últimamente siempre pasa algo y al final no lo hacemos así... Pero no te preocupes, que ya haré algo al respecto.

 **Tom:** Le besé ya al fin siendo capaz de sostenerme de pie.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces quieres dormir? -pregunté cuando nos separamos. Me dio un pequeño escalofrío.

 **Tom:** Me da igual -me encogí de hombros- Lo que quieras.

 **Bill:** A mí también me da igual. -le abracé y volví a besarle. Me pasaría así el día entero...

 **Tom:** Así no nos ponemos de acuerdo...

 **Bill:** Le quité la toalla y volví a besarle. Sin separar nuestros labios, le llevé a la cama y me tumbé, quedando él encima.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso enredando los dedos en su pelo.

 **Bill:** Paré un momento para tomar aire y le lamí los labios. Tom tiró un poquito de mi pelo y me hizo jadear. Me había gustado más de lo que quería admitir.

 **Tom:** Invadí su boca con mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Gemí y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas.

 **Tom:** Metí las manos bajo su culo y lo sobé.

 **Bill:** Volví a gemir y me restregué contra él. Me estaba poniendo muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Le metí un dedo hasta que dio de sí.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él y gemí de forma un poco ruidosa.- Más... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Le metí un segundo dedo jugando con ellos en su interior.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior, muerto de excitación. Separé un poco más las piernas.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el labio haciendo que chocaran nuestros dientes y succioné haciendo que se le hinchara el labio a la vez que metía un tercer dedo.

 **Bill:** Aaaah... -cada vez era más escandaloso, pero a la vez me importaba menos. Fui a besarle y él me mordió el labio otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le lamí la lengua y sustituí mis dedos por mi polla.

 **Bill:** Chillé de puro gusto y le clavé las uñas en el cuello, pegando otra vez nuestros labios.

 **Tom:** Apoyé las manos a los lados de su cabeza y me impulsé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gritos y gemidos. Volví a enredar las piernas en su cadera para que fuera más rápido.

 **Tom:** Empecé un movimiento frenético hasta que exploté llenando su culo de mi semen. Salí de él y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior y exploté en su mano con un grito muy fuerte. Me quedé jadeando con los ojos cerrados.

 **Tom:** Jadeando todavía, le limpié el semen y le tapé. Hice lo mismo conmigo y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Le besé el pelo y me pegué mucho a él. Me había quedado totalmente adormilado después de follar, pero no sabía si Tom quería dormir o no, y quería aprovechar hasta el último segundo a su lado.

 **Tom:** Noté cómo se cerraban los ojos y le empecé a acariciar el costado como a él le gustaba hasta que se durmió.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando era casi de noche ya. Tom no estaba en el cuarto. Me puse un chándal viejo y bajé al salón. Allí Tom estaba jugando con Sara y un montón de peluches, aunque de forma muy silenciosa. Me sorprendió muchísimo.

 **Tom:** Bill -gritó. //Adiós silencio...// Pensé despollado.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio? Con lo tranquilita que estabas... -me senté al lado de Tom y Sara gateó hasta mí.- Hola, mi amor. -la cogí y le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** Ella se acurrucó- Sara cena -dijo orgullosa de sí misma. Y era cierto. Había cenado sin rechistar.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? Muy bien, mi niña. -la abracé y llené de besos. Entonces me di cuenta de algo.- ¿Has visto que se porta mejor cuando yo no estoy? -me parecía muy gracioso.

 **Tom:** Porque quiere toda tu atención -aseguré. Era cierto. La liaba para asegurarse de que Bill tuviera que hacerle caso.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues no tiene que hacerlo. Es mi chica preferida. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Ella fingía no enterarse de nada, pero estaba muy atenta a sus palabras.

 **Bill:** Sí, bichito, hablo de ti. -dije besándole por todos lados mientras ella se reía encantada.

 **Tom:** Ella se quedó encantada por sus palabras pero el sueño le venció en seguida.

 **Bill:** Madre... Voy a llevarla a su cuna, ¿vale? -dije en voz medio baja.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Claro.

 **Bill:** La llevé arriba y conecté el walkie. Bajé otra vez y me abracé a Tom, que seguía sentado en el suelo.- ¿Cuántas horas he dormido?

 **Tom:** No estoy seguro. Pero toda la tarde. Son las ocho.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pues Sara... Va a dormir poco esta noche. Normalmente se acuesta a las diez o las once...

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Con lo dormilona que es, me espero cualquier cosa.

 **Bill:** Es un trastillo. 

-¡Yo no tastido, yo buapa! -pegué un bote al ver a la niña al lado del sofá, sentadita en el suelo.

 **Tom:** ¡Pero bueno! ¡Eres un trastillo! -le dije cogiéndola- ¿No querías dormir?

 **Bill:** Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- Yo con papás.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale, pequeña spiderman -se quedó pilladísima.

 **Bill:** Yo no, yo buapa. -dijo indignada. Hinchó los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos. No pude evitar sacarle una foto.

 **Tom:** Me reí- También. Pero también spiderman.

 **Bill:** No, buapa. -empezó a hacer pucheritos. 

-Pero bueno, mi niña. Que Tot no te está diciendo nada malo...

 **Tom:** Spiderman es un superheroe. Mola mucho. Te he llamado así porque has escalado la cuna y has bajado las escaleras.

 **Bill:** Se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir.- Eso es, princesa. Es bueno.

 **Tom:** No dijo nada, pero estiró el brazo hacia mi. Me arrimé a ella y la abracé.

 **Bill:** Ella se quedó relajada contra el pecho de Tom.- Sois tan tiernos... -les hice unas cuantas fotos seguidas.

 **Tom:** Le hice un gesto a Bill para que se sentara encima mío y así quedara Sara con los dos.

 **Bill:** Mirad arriba. -dije sonriendo. Alzaron la cabeza y nos hice un selfie.- Salimos genial.

 **Tom:** Tú y Sara seguro.

 **Bill:** Tú eres el que más guapo sale. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Buapo -me dijo Sara y me reí.

 **Bill:** Papá... Tot buapo. -me dijo con una sonrisa enorme.- Sí, princesa. Tot es el más buapo de todos.

 **Tom:** Bill más -dije yo.

-Bill buapo -dijo Sara.

 **Bill:** Todos buapos. -dije yo. 

-Pero yo más. -saltó Sara sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Tú más -le confirmé acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Ella se rió y se puso de pie encima de mis piernas.- ¡Hala, qué alta! -dije cuando me miró desde "arriba".

 **Tom:** Se empezó a reír y se bajó colgando del sofá.

 **Bill:** Nos miró sonriente y se puso a andar por todas partes, agarrándose a todo lo que podía.

 **Tom:** Yo lo flipo -le dije a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Yo no. Es como yo, pero en niña.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Si me encanta. Pero es un terremoto. ¿Tú eras así?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Sally decía que le daban ganas de darme morfina para que me quedase quieto, aunque fuera un ratito.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Te caería más de una bronca, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Montones... Por eso te decía que todo lo que necesita ella es paciencia. Porque yo era igualito.

 **Tom:** Sigues siendo un terremoto. Muy dormilón, pero un terremoto.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Solo soy un poco inquieto. -vi que Sara se cayó de culo y nos miraba a punto de llorar.- Eh, mi niña. Arriba, vamos, que no es nada.

 **Tom:** Con lo fuerte y valiente que eres, eso seguro que no ha sido nada para ti. Aunque cualquier otro lloraría mucho -se hizo la valiente y vino andando normal.

 **Bill:** ¿Ves? No es nada. -ella nos sonrió e intentó subir al sofá. Tom la cogió y la sentó en su regazo.

 **Tom:** También se parece a Anna y a mi. Aunque nos separaran de pequeños, éramos iguales. Alguna vez lo hemos hablado. Si mientas su valentía, no va a llorar.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es tan valiente como tú y tan traviesa como yo. Es la niña perfecta.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Tú en valentía no te quedas atrás.

 **Bill:** Bueno... -me encogí de hombros.- ¿Vemos alguna peli o algo?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Frozen -gritó Sara.

-Vale -dije algo chafado. Estaba del "Let it go" hasta la polla.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Luego vemos alguna de las nuestras, ya sabes... -le susurré al oído. Me levanté y puse la peli.

 **Tom:** Se puso a cantar toda la peli inventándose el inglés y yo me estaba quedando dormido en el hombro de Bill. Sara me despertó al final de la peli indignada de que me hubiera dormido. Le había babeado todo el hombro a Bill.

 **Bill:** Hala, Sara. Ya es hora de dormir. -la cogí antes de que protestase.- Tom, ve a nuestro cuarto y pon el DVD. Hay una sorpresita. -Le guiñé un ojo y subí a acostar a Sara. Un día que Tom estaba "trabajando" y Sara dormía la siesta, me había grabado haciendo un striptease y luego masturbándome. A ver si así se animaba un poco o algo...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y casi me parto la cabeza subiendo.

 **Bill:** ¿¡Tom!? -le llamé desde el cuarto de Sara. Había oído un ruido muy fuerte...

 **Tom:** Estoy bien -me levanté corriendo hasta el cuarto y puse el DVD.

 **Bill:** Dormí a Sara y me quedé en ropa interior. Luego asomé la cabeza por nuestro cuarto, espiando a Tom.

 **Tom:** De repente apareció en la pantalla Bill haciendo un stripteasse y se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo. Me metí la mano en el pantalón ante semejante visión y empecé a acariciar mi polla. No tardé mucho en empalmarme gracias al vídeo.

 **Bill:** Entré en silencio. Tom seguía totalmente absorto con el vídeo, bajándose los pantalones según yo empezaba a pajearme en el vídeo.

 **Tom:** De repente, me corrí a la vez que el Bill del vídeo.

 **Bill:** Me puse delante de él, y antes de que dijera o hiciera algo, le lamí la mano y la polla, llevándome su semen y tragándolo.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y le comí la boca.

 **Bill:** ¿Te ha gustado? -pregunté con voz inocentona sin dejar de manosear su polla.

 **Tom:** Demasiado -le dije metiendo la mano en su pantalón.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres uno en directo? -le besé.

 **Tom:** Asentí desmesuradamente.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me separé de él para hacer lo que me pedía.

 **Tom:** Empezó a bailar y a desnudarse. Me empecé a tocar, pero me quitó la mano de la polla.

 **Bill:** No puedes tocar. Solo mirar. -retrocedí dos pasos y seguí desnudándome.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a las sábanas y miré relamiéndome. Sin darme cuenta instintivamente, volví a llevar la mano a mi polla y Bill cogió y me esposó la mano al cabecero.

 **Bill:** Si tocas, se acaba. -estaba ya en calzoncillos, pero me apetecía molestar.

 **Tom:** Aguanté todo lo que pude con la mano libre pero justo cuando acabó de desnudarse volví a intentarlo. Sin esperármelo, gemí al llevarme un latigazo.

 **Bill:** ¡Que no toques! -fingí indignarme - Ahora, no te follo. -iba a follármelo aun así, pero quería ver qué decía.

 **Tom:** ¡No! -se me escapó. Verle con el látigo me estaba poniendo demasiado. Y su sonrisa de malicia me estaba haciendo volverme loco.

 **Bill:** Pero te has tocado... El trato era que no lo hicieses. -fingí un puchero para que realmente pareciera triste porque "no iba a follármelo".

 **Tom:** No, joder, pero ha sido sin querer.

 **Bill:** Pero te has tocado... Ahora voy a tener que castigarte. -le esposé la segunda mano y le vendé los ojos.- Como gimas o grites una sola vez, sí que pararé. -Me puse las orejas y el rabo de gato y sin que se lo esperase, le chupé la polla y le penetré a la vez con los dedos.

 **Tom:** Se me escapó un gemido, pero creo que no lo oyó. Me estaba mordiendo el labio pero me estaba volviendo loco. Sin esperármelo, me llevé otro latigazo y se me escapó un grito. No veía nada pero noté a Bill parar- No.

 **Bill:** Paré porque ya le vi listo. Su súplica casi me hizo reír y a la vez me puso muchísimo.- De verdad, Tom... Vas de castigo en castigo. -le penetré de golpe al tiempo que le azotaba.

 **Tom:** Dios -grité volviéndome loco. Intentaba mover las manos, pero las esposas me lo impedían.

 **Bill:** Le sujeté de las caderas y se la clavé hasta el fondo.- ¿La sientes? -asintió.- Te vas a correr solo con ella... Y no puedes verme. Ese es tu castigo por gemir antes.

 **Tom:** No respondí, sólo atinaba a gritar. Estaba chorreando y necesitaba atención.

 **Bill:** Le follaba con mucha fuerza, sintiendo su pre semen en mi abdomen. Me moría de ganas de que viese las orejas y el rabo, así que al final le quité la venda de los ojos. Antes de que viese nada, le besé de la forma más sucia que pude.

 **Tom:** Al verle, no pude más y reventé salpicando todo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y con un par de embestidas más me corrí en su interior. Le quité las esposas y me tumbé encima de él.- ¿Bien?

 **Tom:** Genial... -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé- Me alegro.

 **Tom:** ¿Te has tomado... al pie de la letra... Eso de hacerlo más, no?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Tengo que tener contento a mi marido.

 **Tom:** Vas por buen camino -se rió.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué más tengo que hacer? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Poco más. Eres perfecto ya como eres... Pero que si quieres repetir no me quejo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Yo repetiría. Pero lo hemos hecho cuatro veces ya hoy. No creo que me empalme hasta mañana.

 **Tom:** Pues nada -dije sonriéndole.

 **Bill:** Pero si tú quieres... -empecé a toquetearle y se excitó.

 **Tom:** Gemí y me masturbó.

 **Bill:** Le estuve masturbando hasta que con un grito se corrió en mi mano. Le limpié y me abracé a él para dormir.

 **Tom:** Eres genial -le besé.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Tengo que ser un buen marido. -sonreí- Anda, vamos a dormir.

 **Tom:** ¿Y yo lo soy? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Tú eres el mejor y el único que podría tener.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Que descanses... -susurré y me dormí. La verdad, estaba agotado y muerto de ganas de acabar las clases.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me dispuse a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me dormí casi en seguida y al día siguiente no oí el despertador.

 **Tom:** Como solo era responder preguntas y dudas, no desperté a Bill. Le dejé una nota, dejé a Sara con Mariah y me fui a las tutorías y a clase. Qué lástima no haber dado más tutorías. Las risas que me echaba del miedo que tenían todos de estar a solas conmigo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté solo y vi la nota de Tom. Me encogí de hombros y me volví a dormir.

 **Tom:** Volví a casa y vi a Bill en la cama. Estaba tan dormido que no fue consciente de que le desnudaba, le daba la vuelta y le esposaba a la cama. Le dejé tapado mientras buscaba el vibrador, el látigo, el lubricante, le vendaba los ojos y puse la cámara a grabar. Le desperté masajeandole la espalda con el lubricante.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto al sentir unas manos en mi espalda. Me desperté y supuse que era Tom y me tenía atado.- Hola... ¿Has vuelto hace mucho? -pregunté como si nada.

 **Tom:** No... Acabo de llegar... Con muchas ganas de ser muy malo -le mordí el hombro.

 **Bill:** Aah... -gemí.- ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? -pregunté empezando a excitarme por pensar en mil guarrerías.

 **Tom:** Te voy a follar hasta que caigas rendido y voy a dejar tu precioso culo bien rojo -le dije susurrándole al oído y siguiendo con el masaje.

 **Bill:** Eso me puso duro del todo.- ¿Y por qué no dejas el masaje y me follas ya?

 **Tom:** Porque quiero torturarte, llevarte a la locura, que supliques y aún así, seguir torturándote -le besé el cuello y le quité parte del lubricante de fresa con la lengua.

 **Bill:** Aaahm... Joder, Tom... -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a dilatar y le metí el vibrador encendido sin moverlo. Y le di un azote con el látigo en el culo- Anda, cuéntalos -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Uno... -dije muy excitado. Me relamí mientras esperaba el siguiente.

 **Tom:** Seguí dando. De vez en cuando daba a posta en el vibrador para que se le incrustara más y entonces Bill gritaba más de lo que estaba gritando. De vez en cuando, daba algún golpe más suave, pero generalmente eran muy fuertes.

 **Bill:** Joder... Iba a correrme como no me follase de una vez.

 **Tom:** Le seguí dando hasta que no quedó ni un sólo centímetro de su culo de un color que no fuera rojo. Contó 11 azotes y paré. Le levanté la cadera para tener acceso a su polla y la apreté un poco hasta que soltó un jadeo mezcla de placer y dolor. Acaricié su punta que estaba chorreando con mis dedos.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaaah! Fóllame... O me... Me corro... -gemí muy, muy excitado.

 **Tom:** Le saqué el vibrador y se lo volví a encajar con fuerza y reventó manchando todas las sábanas.

 **Bill:** Te lo dije... -susurré todavía jadeando.

 **Tom:** Pues no pienses que me voy a quedar con las ganas -se la metí con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé y eché la cabeza hacia atrás.- Más, Tom... Fóllame más... -volví a excitarme.

 **Tom:** Claro, princesa -le di con más fuerza.

 **Bill:** Tom... Tócame... -supliqué un poco después, jadeando y gimiendo.

 **Tom:** Me apiadé y le masturbé con rapidez hasta que reventamos.

 **Bill:** Salió de mí y me dejé caer en la cama de cualquier manera. Me había matado d gusto.

 **Tom:** Nos limpié y le quité la venda de los ojos y las esposas. Se dio la vuelta y le besé- Tenía que hacerlo -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Yo encantado, eh. -dije jadeando.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé- Necesito una siesta.

 **Bill:** Pues duerme... -susurré y le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** Te quiero -bostecé y me quedé dormido. Me desperté sólo en la cama y con toda la sangre en la polla tras un sueño húmedo demasiado embarazoso y bestia. Pero sin embargo a pesar de la vergüenza y el miedo... Me había excitado demasiado. Me metí al baño a hacerme una paja para no contarle el sueño a Bill. Bajé abajo y estaba Anna viendo la tele- ¿Donde está todo el mundo? 

-Bill se ha ido a comprar y se ha llevado a Sara con él y como no quería despertarte, le ha prometido a Patrick que si le ayudaba con la compra, le follaba luego -explicó Anna sin hacerme mucho caso. Nos tiramos así bastante rato. Yo no dejaba de pensar en el sueño y al final decidí llevarla a la cocina y contárselo. Me tiré veinte minutos dando rodeos para no contárselo, pero al final me atreví- Verás. He tenido un sueño que... No sé si quiero que ocurra de verdad. Es que te lo juro que me he levantado durísimo. Pero me da algo de miedo... 

-¿Miedo? -levantó la ceja.

-Cállate, gilipollas. A ver, te cuento. El caso que yo llegaba con Bill que estaba maquillado de negro muy intenso y llevaba unas botas negras que tiene, unos boxers negros y tirantes plateados y un látigo en la mano. Hasta ahí todo normal. Pero es que me hablaba como con voz de... No sé... Con voz que me excitaba pero que no admitía réplica. Joder, no sé explicarme. El caso que intimidaba. Me acorralaba contra la pared y me decía "hoy eres mi perra" y por algún motivo la idea me gustaba y me empujaba contra la cama inmovilizándome y me ponía un collar de perro y... -seguí relatando contándole cada detalle del sueño. Ella acabó despollada.

-Oye, si algún día te hace eso, no me importaría que me pillara a mi por banda y me hiciera lo mismo -me respondió- No conocía esa faceta tuya de puta, hermanito. 

-Yo la tuya sí -se despolló.

-¿Entonces quieres que pase? -me levanté.

-Se me ha bajado toda la sangre a la polla contándotelo -me señalé el pantalón- Pues cuéntaselo. 

-¿Eres idiota? Me muero de la vergüenza. 

-¿Se lo cuento yo? Si quieres le pido que me lo haga a mi y tú le dices que te haga lo mismo. 

-Ja Ja. De eso nada, enana. A mi primero. 

-Jo... Bueno pues yo se lo contaría. Pero tú sabrás. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que pase? 

-Estoy cagado, pero sí. 

-Pues tú verás -suspiré.

-Cuando tenga cojones, se lo cuento. Por cierto, ¿no tarda mucho? -Salí al salón y ahí estaba- Hey -le saludé besándole.

 **Bill:** Te he oído... -le susurré al oído cuando se separó de mis labios.- Me gusta tu idea... Puede que algún día de estos, la ponga en práctica... -le agarré la polla y le apreté un poquito.


	17. Anemia y sobredosis

**Tom:** Me quedé pilladísimo- ¿Desde qué parte has oído?

 **Bill:** Todo. -le miré con cara de pervertido.

 **Tom:** Me quedé hasta blanco. //Tierra, trágame//.

 **Bill:** No te pongas así... Algún día lo haré. -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Asentí sin voz casi.

 **Bill:** ¿Me ayudas a colocar la compra? -le pregunté para desviar el tema.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me levanté pero al pasar delante me dio un azote y me puse rojo fosforito.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y me puse a colocar las cosas. Solo estábamos nosotros en la cocina.- Cuando te azoté la última vez, no te pusiste tan vergonzoso... -dije solo por picarle.

 **Tom:** Me quedé callado. No sabía ni qué decir.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Jo, Tom... Si no replicas, no es gracioso. -dije con fingida pena.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y terminé de dejar las cosas.

 **Bill:** Le cogí del brazo para que no se fuera.- Lo siento... No quería hacerte daño. Solo era una broma. -dije realmente arrepentido.

 **Tom:** No me has hecho daño. Tranquilo. Y si la situación hubiera sido al revés, habría hecho lo mismo. Solo no me esperaba que me oyeras.

 **Bill:** Bueno... -bajé la mirada y le solté el brazo. No acababa de convencerme, pero no iba a forzarle a hablar.

 **Tom:** Va en serio. Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero quiero que pase... -dije agachando la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Le acaricié.- No te avergüences... No hay nada de malo en que quieras hacer otras cosas.

 **Tom:** Yo y Anna... Que ella quiere que se lo hagas -dije para desviar el tema de yo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Ya veremos. ¿te vienes a la ducha?

 **Tom:** Vamos.

 **Bill:** Subí lentamente con él detrás. Me desnudé y fui directo al baño. En lo que él se desnudaba, llené el jacuzzi y eché sales. Me apetecía un baño relajante.

 **Tom:** Me metí y cerré los ojos pera relajarme. Estuvimos ahí un rato y ni cenamos. Nos fuimos a dormir. Me levanté para ir a clase, pero a Bill no le apetecía así que me fui solo.

 **Bill:** En cuanto se fue, salí a comprar. Una vez de vuelta, coloqué en el cuarto un lubricante nuevo, unas cuantas velas, un collar de perro, pelotas anales, el vibrador... También preparé un par de pinzas y los bóxer que llevaba ayer. Por último, una hora antes de que Tom volviese, dejé a Sara en la casa de los Gs y subí corriendo al cuarto. Me quedé en ropa interior, me puse mis botas negras preferidas, unos tirantes plateados (que ya apenas usaba, lo que era una pena) y empecé a maquillarme, pero exagerando hasta el extremo. Cogí un par de trípodes de distintas alturas y los puse en un par de rincones del cuarto. Iba a grabarlo todo, desde distintos ángulos. Terminé quince minutos antes de que Tom volviese. Avisé a Anna para que no viniera por casa y me senté en una silla con las piernas abiertas y en las manos un látigo, dispuesto a darle a Tom una sorpresilla.

 **Tom:** Entré a casa y estaba vacía. Fui al cuarto pensando que Bill estaría durmiendo y al entrar me quedé hasta temblando.

 **Bill:** Entra y desnúdate. -dije con una voz que intenté que sonara exigente pero sensual.

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza. Como andara, me caía al suelo. No podía ni hablar. Se levantó amenazante.

 **Bill:** Entra y desnúdate, o te juro que lo vas a pasar mal. -Mi voz seguía sin sonar como una verdadera amenaza, solo quería intimidarle un poco y que obedeciera. Las cámaras llevaban un rato grabando todo lo que hacía y decía.

 **Tom:** Avancé despacio para no caerme y me senté en la cama. Me saqué la camiseta pero Bill se desesperó y vino a casi arrancarme la ropa.

 **Bill:** Como no espabiles, vamos a pasar un mal rato, perra mía. -le expliqué como si fuera un niño de tres años.

 **Tom:** Estaba durísimo e intimidado y totalmente desnudo y expuesto.

 **Bill:** Me relamí.- Los brazos extendidos. Ya. -obedeció mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Le esposé y enganché la cadena de las esposas a otra cadena que colgaba del techo. Si tiraba, le bajarían los brazos justo hasta el colchón. Además, le permitía moverse a mi antojo. Cogí un pañuelo y bajo su atenta mirada, me lo restregué bien por la entrepierna y luego le tapé los ojos con él. -Voy a castigarte, ¿sabes, perrita? No está nada bien desobedecer a tu amo. No, nada bien. -canturreé en su oído. Me bajé de la cama y le coloqué con el culo en pompa. Cuenta hasta diez. Si no te has corrido antes, paro. -cogí una fusta y le di el primer golpe. Gimió pero no dijo nada. -Cuenta, o se acaba todo. -volví a golpear.

 **Tom:** Empecé a contar y a gritar por los golpes. Al noveno, reventé con un grito. 

 **Bill:** Le miré muerto de deseo. Me subí a la cama y le quité la venda. Cuando me miró, tenía una mueca de falsa decepción en el rostro.- ¿Y ahora qué hago contigo, eh? Te has corrido... ¿Debería parar? ¿O sigo? -se quedó callado.- Responde. -le lamí la boca de la forma más guarra que pude.

 **Tom:** S-sigue -pedí.

 **Bill:** Pero te has corrido... -le recordé.- ¿Vas a aguantar un poco más ahora? -pregunté con fingidísima desconfianza.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Por favor.

 **Bill:** Fingí pensármelo. Al final, le comí la boca de forma sucia y dominante.- Esta vez te haré caso... A cuatro patas, vamos. -le azoté. Me hizo caso empezando a excitarse otra vez. Yo no sabía cómo no me había corrido ya, ni cómo podía seguir hablando.- Ahora, no quiero ni una palabra, o te tapo la boca. -me incliné y empecé a lamer su entrada.

 **Tom:** No pude evitar gemir y me metió sus calzoncillos en la boca.

 **Bill:** Te lo advertí. -dije cuando me miró flipado. Volví a chupar su entrada un ratito y luego decidí seguir con lo planeado. Cogí el lubricante y llené con él las pelotas anales. Sin que se lo esperase, empecé a metérselas con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Me agarré de las sábanas con la tela amortiguando mis gritos de placer.

 **Bill:** Le hice alzarse y le hablé al oído, para que las cámaras no lo grabasen.- Si te duele algo, dímelo. Quiero que disfrutes, no que sufras. -le hice tumbarse otra vez. Tiré de las pelotas y se las saqué bastante deprisa. Gritó y se le cayeron los calzoncillos de la boca.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando, pero no me dio tregua.

 **Bill:** Le di un azote con toda la palma abierta y le metí el vibrador encendido. Le hice girarse y quedar de rodillas frente a mí. Cogí una vela.- Me siento permisivo, ¿sabes? Voy a dejar que me digas dónde quieres que caiga la cera. Así que vamos, decide. Y no olvides llamarme como es debido.

 **Tom:** No sabía dónde. No tenía ni idea- No lo sé, amo -dije sorprendentemente sin tartamudear. Me miró con molestia y me quitó la vela.

 **Bill:** Pues nada, donde yo quiera. Has perdido tu oportunidad. -me encogí de hombros. Volví a ponerle mi bóxer en la boca y dejé que la cera cayera sobre su pecho. Se me abrieron los ojos de forma exagerada cuando su polla empezó a chorrear presemen.

 **Tom:** De repente, cayó una gota en mi polla y gemí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Bill:** ¿Te gusta ahí? -asintió.- Pero ahí no va nada caliente. -dejé que cayeran otro par de gotas, relamiéndome al verle gozar así. Dejé la vela en su sitio, le quité la cera con los dedos y puse un hielo. Tom chilló al sentir el frío en la punta de su polla. Cogí el collar y se lo puse.- Ahora sí que estás listo. -cogí otro hielo y mientras lo restregaba por sus pezones, me desnudé. Estaba a punto de correrme. Bueno, en realidad llevaba un buen rato aguantando como un bruto, pero daba igual, porque en cuanto me comiera la polla un poco iba a follármelo.

 **Tom:** Tiró de la correa hasta que tuve la cara a la altura de su polla y empecé a lamer.

 **Bill:** Gemí y grité muerto de gusto. Joder, qué boca...- Para... -quería que fuera una orden, pero sonó más a súplica que a otra cosa. Me obedeció en silencio. El vibrador seguía en su culo, con la velocidad al mínimo para alargar la agonía previa al orgasmo. Le cogí del mentón para que me mirase a la cara.- ¿Quieres que te folle con esto? -le hice poner la mano en mi polla, aunque eso casi me hizo correrme.

 **Tom:** Sí -casi supliqué.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado, con malicia.- ¿Sí, qué? -pregunté acercándome mucho a su cara, lamiendo sus labios como si fuera un perro, pasando mi piercing por el suyo.

 **Tom:** Sí, amo -dije ansioso. Intenté besarle pero se apartó.

 **Bill:** Aquí se hace lo que yo diga. -me miró casi con desesperación y al final rodé los ojos y le besé de forma sucia y dominante. Me separé de él y me situé detrás de él.- Prepárate para gritar mucho, Tom. -me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que decía su nombre. Le saqué el vibrador. Sin que me viera, cogí otra vez la vela. Le penetré con mucha fuerza. Gritó muchísimo cuando según penetraba dejé caer unas gotas más de cera en su polla. Con la mano libre, le agarré el pene.

 **Tom:** No dejaba de gemir y gritar. No pude aguantar más y me corrí.

 **Bill:** Apretó mucho el culo al correrse y me hizo llegar al orgasmo, llenando todo su interior de semen. Apagué la vela y la tiré al suelo. Puse a la altura de su cara la mano que me había llenado de semen al correrse. Fue a lamerla, pensando que eso era lo que quería.- Quieto. Esto es todo mío. -Y bajo su estupefacta mirada, lo lamí todo. Le besé y salí de él con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Estaba jadeando. De repente noté una presión y un tirón en los pezones que me hizo erguirme.

 **Bill:** Le puse un par de pinzas en los pezones. Jadeó muy sorprendido.- Te recuerdo que pararé cuando no quieras más. -le susurré. No quería hacerle sufrir, sino todo lo contrario.

 **Tom:** Asentí pero no dije nada. No quería que parara. Tiró para abajo y grité cuando las pinzas se soltaron.

 **Bill:** Repetí el gesto un par de veces más, hasta que se empalmó otra vez. Había cambiado de idea, e iba a terminar haciéndole una buena mamada. Me puse frente a él y metí en su boca mi bóxer por tercera vez.- Ni un ruido. Y prohibido mirar. Si miras, paro y no dejo que te corras. ¿Está claro? -asintió. Volví a ponerle las pinzas, y cuando las solté, me metí toda su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Cerré los ojos intentando no mirarle y gimiendo de placer. Estaba tan excitado que no tardé mucho en correrme y caer rendido aún con las manos atadas.

 **Bill:** Me tragué otra vez su semen. Me levanté y apagué todas las cámaras. Luego, le quité las esposas y besé sus muñecas al verlas muy rojas.- ¿Estás bien? -pregunté hablándole con mi voz ya normal.

 **Tom:** Asentí sin tener voz y aún jadeando y algo tembloroso.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Me alegro. -en lo que él se reponía, recogí todo y lo guardé en una caja en el fondo del armario.

 **Tom:** No me podía ni mover. Me ardía donde me había caído cera y el culo por los azotes y hasta mi entrada. Pero estaba demasiado satisfecho como para que me importara.

 **Bill:** Me preocupé al verle aún quieto.- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -me senté a su lado mordiéndome el labio.

 **Tom:** Asentí totalmente seguro. Tiré de él con la poca fuerza que me quedaba para que se tumbara conmigo.

 **Bill:** ¿Dormimos? -pregunté apagando la única lámpara que había dejado encendida. Imaginaba que le hacía falta descansar.

 **Tom:** Asentí cerrando los ojos y "pegándolo" a mi. Se acercó él porque yo no tenía ni fuerza.

 **Bill:** Duerme, anda... -le besé el pelo y cerró los ojos para dormir.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido toda la tarde. Me desperté sólo en la cama. Me vestí y bajé adolorido. Anna me sonreía con picardía.

 **Bill:** Estaba dando la cena a Sara cuando vi a Tom bajar.- ¿Bueno... Bien, no? -preguntó Anna según le vio bajar. Yo hice como que no le había oído y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo.

 **Tom:** Demasiado -dije muy adolorido y me fui con Bill y Sara.

 **Bill:** Anna se despolló y quiso preguntar, pero nos negamos a responder y se hartó en seguida.

 **Tom:** Pues yo quiero -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Pues otro día a lo mejor. Cuando piense bien qué hacerte. -respondí sin dejar de mirar a Sara.

 **Tom:** Se quedó flipada y se fue. Se notaba mogollón que estaba ansiosa pero que quería disimular. Me despollé y ella se fue rojísima.

 **Bill:** ¿Has dormido bien? -le pregunté a Tom con voz melosa.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Sí. ¿Tú qué has hecho?

 **Bill:** Ya lo ves. Jugar con el trasto este. 

-¡Que yo buapa, no tasto! -chilló ella indignada y me reí. Llevaba así toda la tarde, y no me cansaba de picarla.

-Si, princesa, tú guapa. Ahora, come. -me hizo caso.

 **Tom:** Acabó de comer y echó los brazos hacia mi. Aguantándome el dolor la cogí- Hola, enana -le di un beso.

 **Bill:** ¿Tot pupa? -preguntó al verle quejarse.

 **Tom:** No, no. Tot perfecto -asintió aliviada y se abrazó a mi.

 **Bill:** Aproveché que la niña estaba con Tom para coger el portátil. Había pasado los vídeos de antes al ordenador y ahora iba a montarlos en plan película.

 **Tom:** Estuve un rato jugando con ella hasta que empezó a bostezar muerta de sueño y se quedó dormida. La subí a la cuna y fui un momento al baño a ver las marcas que se me habrían quedado. Tenía moratones en las muñecas, el pecho y la polla por donde me había caído cera tenía un reguero rojo que escocía bastante. Llevaba la entrada y todas las nalgas rojo fosforito. No me preocupaba nada menos los moratones de las muñecas. A ver cómo tapaba eso mañana en clase... Bajé y busqué algo de comer.

 **Bill:** Terminé bastante deprisa lo del vídeo y fui a la cocina con Tom.- Te he curado cuando te has dormido, pero me preocupan las quemaduras... Cuando cenemos vuelvo a curarte, ¿vale? Y mañana te voy a dar un reloj y una pulsera de cuero. -dije mientras le tendía la cena, que había preparado por la tarde.

 **Tom:** Estás en todo -se rió. Vi la cena y empecé a engullir. Moría de hambre.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado (fijo que le dolía el culo, y no quería que lo pasase mal) y cené con calma mientras él engullía.- Y luego te enfadas conmigo cuando engullo... -se me escapó.

 **Tom:** Pero tú lo haces agobiado porque te entra la ansiedad y cuando lo haces, siempre acabas vomitando y malo del estómago. Yo engullo por hambre -respondí.

 **Bill:** Muchas veces que lo hago, tengo hambre. Y aun así, tú no me dejas. -dejé el plato a medias y fui al salón, donde la peli estaba terminando de pasarse a un DVD.

 **Tom:** Porque te sienta mal. A mi no -dije dejando el plato en el fregadero y yendo con él.

 **Bill:** No tenía respuesta a eso. Se terminó de grabar el disco.- Toma, para ti. -le acaricié y fui arriba a por mi pijama.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué es? -le pregunté subiendo.

 **Bill:** Un regalo. -le sonreí- Solo existe ese, así que cuídalo bien. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Voy a verlo -lo metí en el DVD del cuarto, cogí el mando y me senté en la cama.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y me senté a su lado, ansioso por saber cómo reaccionaría...

 **Tom:** Empezó a reproducirse y me empalmé nada más ver a Bill. Pensaba que no podía hoy más, pero esto era superior a mis fuerzas.

 **Bill:** Rodeé su cadera con las piernas desde atrás. Cogí su polla con cuidado, aunque no moví mi mano. Empecé a besarle el cuello.

 **Tom:** Gemí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

 **Bill:** ¿Te gusta? -pregunté contra su cuello y moví mi mano con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Aahh... Sí -gemí.

 **Bill:** No me atreví a acelerar por la quemadura. Le seguí besando el cuello con cuidado mientras el Tom de la pantalla llegaba al primer orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Me pegué más a él muerto de excitación.

 **Bill:** Seguí acariciando con lentitud y se corrió justo cuando los dos lo hicimos a la vez en la pantalla.

 **Tom:** Me quedé apoyado en él jadeando sin moverme y sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada del vídeo.

 **Bill:** Le limpié con cuidado y le abracé. En el vídeo estaba haciéndole la mamada a Tom, y se cortaba un poquito después de que se corriera en mi boca.

 **Tom:** Acabó el vídeo. Estaba a cuadros- No me había fijado en las cámaras.

 **Bill:** Quería que fueran una sorpresa -susurré.

 **Tom:** Y qué gran sorpresa... -giré la cara y le besé el cuello. Se me ocurrió una cosa para acojonarle un poco- ¿Para cuándo al revés? -se quedó blanco. Me mordí el labio para no sonreír.

 **Bill:** Pues... Supongo que... Cuando quieras. -susurré bastante flipado.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Estaba acojonado- ¿Ahora? -era un farol.

 **Bill:** Abrí mucho los ojos.- ¿Ahora? No voy a poder... -susurré nervioso.

 **Tom:** Tenemos viagra -me acerqué a él peligrosamente. Él me rehuía.

 **Bill:** Pero... -intenté buscar una excusa.- No has preparado nada... -dije al fin. Vaya mierda de excusa.

 **Tom:** Puedes darte un baño mientras -empezó a temblar y me dio demasiada pena. Le besé con mimo- Era broma. Sólo quería asustarte un poco. Entiendo que no quieras. Ya me lo dejaste claro el otro día -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Yo... Lo siento. De verdad. A lo mejor, algo sí podrías... -me miró con mucho interés.- Yo... Podríamos probar... Pero si, por favor... No usas ese collar. -dije al fin. -No sabes lo mucho que me ha costado decirdirme a comprarlo. Y no veas ponértelo... Si no hubieras dicho ayer que habías soñado con el collar, ni lo habría mirado -admití.

 **Tom:** Eh, que sólo quería asustarte. No pensaba hacerlo. Además, me has reventado esta tarde. Aunque pensara hacerlo, no podría -se puso rojo- Y no lo voy a usar si no quieres pero... ¿por qué tanto trauma?

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada.- Jörg. -dije simplemente y suspiré.- Sé que estoy contigo, y no con él, y que vas a darle otro uso, pero... No puedo, Tom...

 **Tom:** No te lo estaba pidiendo. Sólo tenía curiosidad -me moví un poco y se me escapó un gemido de dolor. Me miró preocupado- Tranquilo -le besé el pelo. Me estaban entrando ganas de reventarle la boca al hijo de puta del padre. Dios, cada vez que me enteraba de algo nuevo pensaba que demasiado poco daño le habíamos hecho. ¿Qué mierda le habría hecho a Bill con una correa? Respiré para calmarme.

 **Bill:** Le vi poner cara de enfado y luego respirar hondo.- ¿Qué piensas, amor? -le susurré.

 **Tom:** En que demasiado poco daño le hicimos. Y en qué te habrá hecho para que te afecte tanto... No te lo estoy preguntando, tranquilo. No quiero que me lo cuentes si no quieres.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo, intentando no llorar.- Me... Me ponía la correa y me paseaba desnudo delante de sus colegas. Luego me obligaba a limpiar la casa. A cuatro patas todavía, como un chucho. Y todos esos cerdos intentando tocarme... -se me cayeron un par de lágrimas, pero por suerte, Tom no las vio.

 **Tom:** No tenías porqué contármelo -se aferró a mi con fuerza. Disimulé el dolor y no se dio cuenta. Empezó a llorar contra mi pecho- Te entiendo más de lo que crees... -dije con los recuerdos viniéndome a la cabeza. Negué desechándolos.

 **Bill:** Alcé la cabeza y le miré muy sorprendido.- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

 **Tom:** No... Es parecido a lo tuyo... -le dije encogiéndome de hombros- Supongo que ya no importa.

 **Bill:** Me sentí fatal por haberle puesto el collar esa tarde. Le besé con mucho cuidado. No sabía otro modo de decirle que no estuviera mal, que estaba ahí con él.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

 **Bill:** No es nada. Ya sabes, hablar de estas cosas me sienta siempre un poco mal. -dije sin mentir.- Vamos a dejar de hablar de ello, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Oye... Que no me arrepiento de nada de lo de esta tarde. De NADA -enfaticé eso último- Yo quería que pasara. Lo que ha pasado esta tarde no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó con Gordon -dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Asentí en silencio. Era la primera vez que Tom llamaba a su padre por su nombre de pila...- Me hubiera gustado que Gordon siguiera vivo, ¿sabes? Así podría restregarle lo gilipollas que fue al no apreciarte. -dije con sinceridad.- Y de paso, le habría roto la boca.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Yo sólo espero que me vea desde el infierno... Que me vea y que se joda. Bill... Me costó muchísimo separar mi pasado de mi presente. No voy a cometer el mismo error. Hazlo tú también. No te lo digo por el collar. Me importa una mierda y no lo usaré nunca contigo, tranquilo por eso. Te lo digo porque no soporto verte mal.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le acaricié. -La mayor parte del tiempo consigo separarlos, pero... Hay veces que simplemente se enredan, y me hacen sentir mal. Pero te juro que me esforzaré mucho más.

 **Tom:** Por lo que te deberías esforzar es por no volverme tan loco. Que luego te follo en un sitio público, nos pillan y nos llevamos las manos a la cabeza -conseguí que se riera.

 **Bill:** Le lamí la boca.- No seas tan calentorro, verás cómo así no te pido follar en cualquier parte.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero tú te has visto? -le pregunté levantando una ceja.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No... Prefiero que me veas tú. -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Tom:** Yo también prefiero verte yo -se rió- Pero al final me voy a volver loco de celos y te voy a encerrar en casa para que nadie más pueda disfrutar viéndote.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Si no fuera por nuestra hija, me dejaría encerrar. -le besé.

 **Tom:** No, pero a ella la dejaría salir, pobrecita. No soy tan cabrón -le dije enredando los dedos en su pelo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ya... Pero ella querría salir conmigo... ¿Le quitarías ese capricho?

 **Tom:** Fingí pensármelo y Bill me dio una colleja. Me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** Qué malo eres a veces... -le di un beso y tuve que separarme para bostezar.

 **Tom:** ¿Yo? Siempre -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Pero no conmigo. -aseguré medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Contigo no... -le acaricié cerrando los ojos.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches, amor. -le besé y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -caí rendido. Me desperté por la mañana más adolorido que el día anterior.

 **Bill:** Llevaba un rato vagueando en la cama, cuando Tom despertó quejándose de que le dolía algo o no sé qué.- Amor... ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Sí -dije levantándome- Sólo duele -me empecé a vestir- Putas tutorías. Y encima esta tarde trabajo.

 **Bill:** Espera, no te vistas. Voy a curarte. -fui a por el botiquín.- Entonces esta tarde la aprovecho para hacer limpieza.

 **Tom:** Me senté a esperar a que viniera. Llegó con el botiquín y al verle me empalmé- Dice que buenos días.

 **Bill:** Me despollé sin poder evitarlo.- Buenos días... -cogí la crema de las quemaduras, me eché un poco y empecé a pasarla por su polla.

 **Tom:** Aaah... Le gusta tu manera de saludarla.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- A mí también. -empecé a curarle con una mano mientras con la otra le masturbaba con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Como yo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y Bill estaba agachado curándome, al reventar le llené toda la cara de semen.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada.- ¿Te parece bonito?

 **Tom:** Le tomé del mentón sonriendo de lado y le di un lametón en la cara llevándome parte del semen- No sabes lo que me gusta hacer esto.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ayer iba a dejarte hacerlo, pero al final se me olvidó. -admití un poco sonrojado.

 **Tom:** Cogí un pañuelo y le limpié- Bueno, pues ya lo he hecho ahora -se rió.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me levanté.- Tómate un ibuprofeno y con eso en teoría dejará de dolerte.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Oye, que no te lo conté al volver. Que me han dejado una nota anónima de que si puedes venir a las tutorías que les da miedo estar a solas conmigo. La verdad que me lo paso muy bien acojonándoles, pero no es mala idea que vengas.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro que voy. Dame dos minutos, que me visto. -le besé la mejilla y empecé a rebuscar en mi armario. Al final, me decidí por la ropa que llevaba en el cumpleaños de Tom en el que conocí a Paola y Alex: un pantalón azul con un chaleco a juego, unas botas negras y una camisa blanca. Además, me puse unos guantes que llevaba mucho queriendo usar. Bajé justo a tiempo para despedirme de Sara y empecé a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Me bebí mogollón de café y me fui hasta el Audi- Conduce tú, anda.

 **Bill:** Vale. -fuimos a la universidad un poco deprisa y nos metimos en su despacho a esperar a la gente que tenía tutorías.- ¿Y no te aburre estar esperando a que lleguen? -pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** Me he acostumbrado por los exámenes. Lo coñazo que es vigilar un examen, lo flipas -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Si no fuera porque tengo que hacer yo el examen, venía a acompañarte. -le besé y llamó alguien. Entró una chica que se calmó bastante al verme.

 **Tom:** Buenos días -le dije. Respondió lo mismo tímidamente sin decidirse a entrar o no- Si no te sientas, veo difícil responder tus dudas -se decidió a entrar al final.

 **Bill:** Sacó unos cuantos folios y empezó a preguntar un montón de cosas. Escuché solo de refilón porque ya me sabía todo eso.

 **Tom:** Me quedé rayadísimo. Esa chica me sonaba mucho. Se iba a ir pero aún quedaban diez minutos hasta la siguiente tutoría, así que al final se lo dije.

-Perdona... ¿Eres familiar de una mujer de Rusia que se llamaba Anastasia Solovióv? 

-S-sí. Era mi madre... -asentí.

-Pues si algún día tienes algún problema, o necesitas dinero o lo que haga falta, ven a verme sin miedo. Te ayudaré o te daré el dinero a cambio de nada. Se lo debo... -le dije. Se quedó algo flipada.

-G-gracias -escribí en un papel mi dirección y se la di.

-Esta es mi casa. No dudes en venir... -asintió y salió. Bill me miró interrogante- Mi padre mató a su madre cuando ella quiso evitar que me hiciera daño -le expliqué.- Y bueno, al César lo que es del César.

 **Bill:** Asentí en silencio y sonreí. Me encantaba lo buena persona que Tom podía llegar a ser. Le besé el cuello con cuidado.- Voy a por café. ¿Quieres?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Sí, por favor -Bill se levantó y salió a por el café. El siguiente que entró iba confiado de que estuviera Bill y se quedó cagado al no verle- Pasa.

 **Bill:** Volví con los cafés y casi me trago a un muchacho que seguía en la puerta.- Oye... ¿No entras, o cómo?

 **Tom:** Puso cara de alivio al verle y se atrevió a entrar. Bill se sentó y me dio el café- Gracias -le sonreí. El chico estaba ahí quieto- ¿Qué duda tienes?

 **Bill:** Empezó a hablar y a él sí que le hice caso porque lo que decía me parecía muy interesante.

 **Tom:** Le resolví las dudas. Se le veía nervioso- ¿Tienes alguna duda más? 

-No lo sé -dijo nervioso.

-Chico, cálmate que con lo que acabó de ver que sabes, apruebas seguro -me miró extrañado- ¿Vas a preguntar algo más o no? -negó.

-Gracias, hasta luego -salió corriendo.

 **Bill:** Volví a aprovechar para besarle. La puerta sonó otra vez, y quien fuera entró sin esperar permiso. Me separé de Tom y vimos que ahí estaba Kevin... Bajé la mirada. Se me había ido el buen humor.

 **Tom:** Ni le saludé. Me quedé mirando hasta que entró y se sentó- Buenos días -dijo- ¿Qué duda tienes? -pregunté borde.

-Quiero hacer la tutoría solo. Ningún compañero tiene porqué estar aquí cuando me estés atendiendo a mi. 

-Está aquí porque nos sale de la polla a él y a mi. 

-Puedo poner una queja. 

-¿Una queja? Os estoy atendiendo de dos en dos porque había mucha gente que quería hacer tutorías -le dije sonriendo con chulería- Si no te gusta, has tenido todo el curso para venir a tutorías y no has venido ni a una. 

-Esto es inaceptable. Maricones... -dijo por lo bajo en inglés.

-Don't worry for Bill. You won't pass the exam anyway... -le dije levantándome con chulería.

-Te voy a denunciar -amenazó y me reí.

-Denuncia si quieres, payaso. Sal de aquí -en cuanto fuera a denunciar, la misma policía le iba a dar una paliza... Salió indignado- En serio, como me vuelva tan siquiera a mirar, te juro que lo mato.

 **Bill:** Yo lo grabo. -me ofrecí. Mi humor se había apagado, aunque intentaba parecer medianamente animado para Tom.

 **Tom:** Miré la hora. Aún quedaba media hora para la siguiente tutoría. Tiré de Bill hasta que se sentó a horcajadas encima mío- ¿Nos despedimos del despacho? -le pregunté guarro.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Si da tiempo... -antes de que dijera algo más se lanzó a mis labios.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y me lancé a su pecho- ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para aprobar? -dije mordiendo y dejando marcas rojas en su pecho y lamiendo sus pezones notando cómo se endurecían en mi boca.

 **Bill:** Lo que me pidas... -jadeé. Notaba cómo su miembro crecía contra el mío, excitándome aún más.

 **Tom:** Seguro que estás muy estrecho -dije bajando las manos a su culo.

 **Bill:** No lo sé... ¿lo comprobamos? -pregunté lamiéndole la boca.

 **Tom:** Atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y le desabroché el pantalón. Se lo saqué como pude y aproveché para bajarme mis pantalones y mis calzoncillos hasta la mitad de mi muslo. Restregué nuestras erecciones y llevé los dedos a la boca de Bill.

 **Bill:** Le chupé los dedos con muchas ansias. Me moría de ganas de que me lo hiciera.- Date prisa... -pedí.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos y le dilaté rápido. Le levanté un poco las caderas y se la clavé con fuerza. Gritamos a la vez- Sí... Que estás... Estrecho. Me encantas -me lancé a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y no respondí porque estaba demasiado ocupado gimiendo y gritando. Su boca no se movía de mi cuello y eso me gustaba y desesperaba a partes iguales.

 **Tom:** Me dediqué a marcar y a morder mientras él saltaba sobre mi. Se agarró a mis hombros y entonces me di cuenta que llevaba los guantes puestos. Le empecé a masturbar sin apartarme de su cuello.

 **Bill:** Profe, joder... Bésame... -supliqué cuando me desquicié del todo. Quería que me besara antes de correrme.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y le besé de manera dominante- Me... gusta eso de profe... -dije contra su boca.

 **Bill:** Me reí entre jadeos.- Acelera la mano, profe... Me corro ya... -susurré sin separar nuestros rostros. Le besé otra vez y empecé a saltar más deprisa.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y reventó en mi mano con un grito. Apretó el culo y reventé yo también. Besándonos, se bajó de mi. Nos limpiamos y recolocamos nuestra ropa- Me gusta tu interés por aprobar -se rió. Justo nos acabamos de arreglar y llamó la siguiente chica a la puerta.

 **Bill:** Entró una mocosa que una vez se atrevió a pedir una cita a Tom en mi cara, y encima me insultó. Me miró mal al verme allí, y más cuando vio las marcas de mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Buenos días -dijo- Pasa. ¿Qué dudas tienes? -le dije cortante. Me estiré de tal manera que se dejó ver la pistola que guardaba en la cintura del pantalón para que se cortara un poco. Pareció funcionar.

 **Bill:** Se puso a hablar y yo revisé el móvil. Tenía un whatsapp de Gus... Era una foto de Sara abrazando a Jacob con posesividad y a la vez intentando apartar a Mariola. No pude aguantar la risa. Se veían tan monos... "Me huele a boda!!! ;)" escribí y él me respondió que había pensado lo mismo.

 **Tom:** Al final se fue rápido como huyendo y me giré hacia Bill- ¿De qué te ríes? -me enseñó la foto.

-Me parece que en esa relación domina nuestra niña -se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Va a ser quien lleve los pantalones... Está preciosa hoy. -Mariah se la había llevado en pijama y le había puesto un vestido azul marino de media manga, unas medias blancas y unos zapatos del mismo color que las medias. Estaba increíblemente guapa.

 **Tom:** Está preciosa -le besé- Por cierto, acabo de descubrir que el semen alivia las quemaduras -al principio se quedó pillado pero luego se empezó a despollar.

 **Bill:** Si te duele menos, te mancho más... -susurré medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Lo veo... -se rió. Llamó a la puerta el último chico que tenía que entrar hoy.

 **Bill:** Estuve hablando con Gus hasta que Tom terminó las tutorías.- ¿Tienes clase?

 **Tom:** Puse cara de fastidio- Sí...

 **Bill:** Pues vamos a clase. -le sonreí y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Sólo si te sientas conmigo -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Venga, vale. -le besé y le di la mano para ir a clase.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a clase y tiré de él hasta que se sentó encima mío en la mesa del profesor.

 **Bill:** Me senté encima de él muy sonrojado. Cuando llegó la gente, se nos quedaban mirando. Todo el mundo flipaba.

 **Tom:** Bill escondió la cara en mi cuello. Anna y Patrick se despollaron al vernos.

 **Bill:** Qué vergüenza. -susurré contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Dame el capricho -le respondí y se sentaron todos- ¿Qué dudas tenéis? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Empezaron a hablar. Me moría de vergüenza. Ojalá la clase terminara pronto.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el costado para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Vi de reojo que la gente miraba en plan enternecido el gesto de Tom, y me puse aún más rojo.

 **Tom:** Anda, baja si quieres -dije algo chafado.

 **Bill:** No... -susurré.- Me quedo aquí, aunque me dé vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi y señalé a alguien que levantaba la mano.

 **Bill:** Siguieron hablando y me calmé poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Hacia la mitad de la clase, se quedó dormido. Todos lo notaron y dijeron "Awwwww". Le acaricié el pelo con él aferrado a mi.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando de repente de formó mucho jaleo. Abrí los ojos y vi a todo el mundo recogiendo.

 **Tom:** Te has quedado dormido -le susurré.

 **Bill:** Madre mía... Qué vergüenza. -me levanté resistiendo el impulso de estirarme y esperé a que recogiese él.

 **Tom:** Me dolía el culo por no poder moverme con Bill encima pero lo disimulé bien. Recogí rápido y nos fuimos al coche.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres conducir? -le pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Conduce tú.

 **Bill:** Vale... -fuimos bastante rápido a casa porque me moría de sueño y no quería dormirme al volante.

 **Tom:** Me dolía todo. Recogí a Sara y nos echamos una siesta con ella.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque Sara quería jugar. Dejé a Tom descansando y bajé al salón con la niña.

 **Tom:** Bajé muerto de hambre y me encontré a Sara riéndose escandalosamente y chillando.

 **Bill:** Hola... ¿Has descansado?

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** Sí... Hasta que a tu hija le han dado ganas de jugar.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces los gritos de "Pum" no los he soñado? -negó divertido.

 **Bill:** Es tu ratón, que no se cansa.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos- A dormir enana -dije con fingida seriedad. Hizo un puchero y me reí.

-¡Tot malo! -gritó indignada al darse cuenta de que era broma.

 **Bill:** Tom seguía muerto de risa, y Sara cada vez se cabreaba más.- ¡Tot! -chilló muy indignada, pero sin atreverse a pegarle, como habría hecho siendo más pequeña.

 **Tom:** Era broma enana- Tot malo -le sacó la lengua y estiró sus brazos hacia Bill.

 **Bill:** La cogí y le besé el pelo.- ¿Tom malo? -asintió. -Pues nada, vamos a por Tom. -y empezamos a perseguirle para hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Empecé a huir sin parar de reír, pero como el día anterior Bill había causado estragos en mi, me alcanzaron.

 **Bill:** Al final le atrapamos y Sara intentó hacerle cosquillas. Tom reía sin parar, y ella parecía encantada.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Princesa, ¿me perdonas? -le pregunté cuando paró de hacerme cosquillas y asintió.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado cuando la niña se echó a sus brazos y le besó la frente. Eran tan tiernos...

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me levanté del suelo. Le di a Bill un beso- Muero de hambre.

 **Bill:** Tienes la merienda y la cena en la cocina, coge lo que prefieras. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** En serio, ¿porqué mierda siempre me cuidas tanto? -le besé el cuello- Deberías exigirme más cosas a cambio.

 **Bill:** No me hace falta exigirte. Además, me gusta cuidarte.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié. Eres demasiado bueno -entré a la cocina y empecé a comerme la merienda.

 **Bill:** Me quedé otro poco jugando con la niña, hasta que se cansó y empezó a dormirse en mis brazos.- ¡Tom! ¿Me acompañas a bañar a Sara?

 **Tom:** Me levanté y salí con él en respuesta.

 **Bill:** Dimos un baño rápido a la niña porque se nos dormía en el agua y le di un biberón de puré, para que la pobre pudiera irse antes a dormir.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormida mientras le dábamos la cena y la llevé a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé en el sofá hasta que Tom bajó. La verdad, yo también estaba cansado.

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Sí, amor... Solo estaba cansado.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Quieres dormir?

 **Bill:** Depende... Si me besas así, no...

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Así cómo? -fingí no entender.

 **Bill:** Tan bien como lo haces. -expliqué como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** ¿Como? ¿Así? -sonreí de lado y le besé torpemente a posta.

 **Bill:** No. Justo al revés. -fingí indignarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Así? -le volví a besar con intensidad pero cada vez que me intentaba meter la lengua me apartaba. Quería jugar con él.

 **Bill:** Casi. ¿Me dejas enseñarte? -pregunté fingiendo inocencia. Si quería juego, juego tendría.

 **Tom:** Fingí pensármelo y al final acepté.

 **Bill:** Sígueme. -susurré con la misma voz y le besé con mucha intensidad y metiendo la lengua todo lo que podía.

 **Tom:** Me aparté con una sonrisa maliciosa- Princesa, ese ha sido un beso muy provocador. ¿Y tú no quieres provocarme, verdad?

 **Bill:** Bueno... -dije acariciando sus duros abdominales.- Puede ser. -dije muy rojo.

 **Tom:** Pero eso no lo hacen los niños buenos... -susurré en su oído.

 **Bill:** ¿Y a mí qué los niños buenos? Yo quiero follar. -y volví a besarle de la misma forma.

 **Tom:** Qué poco has seguido mi juego -dije con fingida decepción mordiéndole el labio.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es tu culpa. Me pones ansioso.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Pues yo sigo queriendo jugar contigo, princesa -le saqué la camiseta.

 **Bill:** ¿Jugar? ¿A qué? -pregunté bastante ansioso.

 **Tom:** A romperte -le respondí y mordí su pezón con saña.

 **Bill:** Gemí y alcé el cuerpo de forma inconsciente, incitándole a que siguiera.- Pues rómpeme. Yo me dejo.

 **Tom:** Seguí mordiéndole con saña hasta que casi me da algo al oír un grito enorme de dolor y al notar el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y ver que le había hecho sangrar- Princesa... -le dije sintiéndome culpable. Bill estaba llorando- No... No ha sido queriendo. Lo juro -estaba paralizado.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Tranquilo... Ha sido mi culpa. -susurré medio llorando. Joder, que dolía un cojón, pero no quería que se sintiera mal.

 **Tom:** Lo siento muchísimo -no podía apartar la cara de su mueca de dolor y de sus lágrimas- No quería esto.

 **Bill:** Shh... Dame un beso, anda. -pedí entre lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Le besé con cuidado- ¿Me perdonas?

 **Bill:** Claro, mi amor... -le acaricié.- Ya sabes que siempre te perdono. Aunque haya veces, como ahora, que no haya nada que perdonar.

 **Tom:** ¿Te duele mucho? Me he pasado... -no era la primera vez que le hacía sangre. Pero esto le iba a dejar cicatriz... Y se notaba que le dolía- Voy a curarte.

 **Bill:** Solo escuece... No te preocupes. Ahora solo quiero mimos.

 **Tom:** No le creí. Si llego a morder un poco más fuerte, le habría arrancado ese trozo... //Joder, soy gilipollas perdido//- Bill... Creo que voy a llamar a Franny.

 **Bill:** Tom... No hace falta, de verdad. Yo puedo curarlo. -dije sonriéndole.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano y sin escucharle, la llamé. Bill pensó que no le veía cuando se pudo permitir secarse una lágrima y hacer una mueca de dolor. Me giré sin saber qué decirle. Él estaba tumbado en el sofá y yo de rodillas agarrándole la mano. Llegaron Anna y Patrick y miraron a Bill horrorizados.

 **Bill:** No es para tanto... -susurré al ver sus caras. A ver, sabía que dolía y que tenía muy mala pinta, pero tampoco quería que Tom se sintiese mal.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Que no es para tanto!? ¿Tú ves la de sangre que sale y lo profunda que es la herida? Coño, Tom. Te has pasado mil pueblos. 

-Ya lo sé, joder -dije destrozado. Sonó el timbre. Era Franny. Menos mal que ella estaba acostumbrada a las heridas. Aún así, me miró muy mal.

 **Bill:** Que no le miréis así. -dije entre dientes, medio enfadado, medio dolorido.

 **Tom:** Ella le inyectó anestesia local alrededor de la herida y cuando la mueca de dolor de Bill desapareció, se puso a curarle y a coserle- Hay que vendar -dijo- Ayudé a incorporarse a Bill y ella le vendó- No necesitas reposo absoluto pero es aconsejable que reposes estos días. Puedes ir a clase y a hacer los exámenes, pero cuida con cargar peso y por supuesto ni se te ocurra cocinar o limpiar nada. Y de Sara que se encargue Tom -dijo sin admitir réplica.

 **Bill:** Asentí, más deprimido de lo que quería admitir y di mi palabra de no desobedecer.

 **Tom:** Lo digo totalmente enserio. La herida es más grave de lo que parece -dijo seria y me sentí un mierdas- Ah, y come bien. Estás demasiado delgado. Y ya no te voy a encubrir más la anemia -soltó y le miré abriendo mucho los ojos.

 **Bill:** ¡Franny! ¡Idiota! -grité muy enfadado. Antes de que replicara, me fui al estudio. No soportaba ver la mirada dolida de Tom, ni la de chulería de Franny. Me senté en frente del último dibujo que había empezado, conteniéndome mucho para no llorar.

 **Tom:** Entré al estudio tras él- ¿Por qué? -pregunté cerrando la puerta detrás mío.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué, qué? -pregunté en voz baja mientras miraba fijamente el dibujo. Como si en él hubiera alguna respuesta.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué me lo has ocultado?

 **Bill:** Porque no es nada preocupante... -me giré para mirarle. No me creía...- Es verdad. Tengo un poco, y pensaba que se me curaría sin necesidad de decírtelo, pero... Aunque no empeora, no avanza. Es como si se hubiera estancado.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Si no es nada preocupante, con más razón para contármelo. Bill, llevas meses con la anemia, ¿verdad? Por eso estás últimamente mucho más cansado de lo normal. Y por eso tienes tantas ojeras. Y te quedas pálido. Y tu respuesta es siempre que estás algo cansado... -negué con la cabeza- Siempre me pides que confíe en ti. Pero ya veo que no es mutuo... -salí del cuarto y me fui a casa de los Gs. Les pedí dormir ahí. No quise soltarles prenda.

 **Bill:** No fui detrás de él porque sabía que tenía razón. Pese a las prohibiciones de Franny, en cuanto Tom, Anna y Ptrick se fueron, hice la cena y limpié la cocina. Me tiraban los puntos, pero lo necesitaba. Ya que no iba a poder cortarme, al menos hacerme daño de otra forma...

 **Tom:** Al día siguiente fui directo a las tutorías. La gente entraba y ponía cara de miedo al no ver a Bill ahí. Me frustré. Me sentí tan mal que tras la última tutoría la emprendí a golpes contra el mobiliario del despacho. Estaba seguro de que me había roto varios dedos. La mano se me puso hinchada y morada al instante. Fui a clase y me dediqué a dar la última clase que iba a dar para siempre. Era una estupidez, pero me dio pena que Bill no estuviera allí. Ayer al final no fui a trabajar, así que me dispuse a ir hoy nada más salir de clase, pero al ver mi mano, me llevaron los chicos a urgencias.

 **Bill:** Me llamó Gustav para que fuera a urgencias. Me sangraba la herida otra vez, pero no me molesté ni en curarme. Fui al hospital, y vi en la puerta a Geo.- Princesa... No te asustes. Tiene la mano muy jodida, pero no le eches la bronca, ¿vale? -asentí y me dejé guiar hasta la habitación de Tom.

 **Tom:** Estaba la radiografía colgada en un panel se luz... Siete falanges partidas... De repente vi entrar a Bill que me miraba horrorizado- No pienso mirarte hasta que alguien te cure eso -le dije serio apartando la mirada de él. Una enfermera se lo llevó de la mano contra su voluntad.

 **Bill:** Me curaron la herida para que no sangrase y volví al cuarto.- ¿Qué has roto esta vez, a parte de siete de tus huesos? -dije intentando parecer serio pero no enfadado.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Muebles... -no lograba entender cómo me había partido siete huesos de una mano y en la otra sólo tenía algún rasguño.

 **Bill:** Asentí- ¿Y por qué? ¿Te habían hecho ellos algo? -pregunté un poco molesto.

 **Tom:** Mejor romper muebles que romper algo de lo que me vaya a arrepentir -dije amenazante.

 **Bill:** Mira, yo he venido porque estaba preocupado. Si vas a amenazarme, me marcho. -dije tajante.

 **Tom:** Pues no me eches nada en cara. Que yo también puedo hacerlo -le dije cabreado.

 **Bill:** Ya lo hiciste. De hecho, te largaste a saber dónde. -suspiré enfadado.- Me voy a casa. Mariah quiere verte y alguien tiene que cuidar a Sara. -sin dejarle decir nada más, me fui a casa. Recogí a la niña (Mariah no sabía nada de mi herida) y ella se fue al hospital con Patrick y Anna.

 **Tom:** Me dejó furioso y... La lié un poco. La cosa acabó con Georg, Gustav y cinco celadores sujetándome a duras penas y la enfermera pinchándome un sedante acojonada.

 **Bill:** Estaba acostando a Sara cuando me llamó Gustav otra vez. La metí en el carro en vez de en la cuna y volví al hospital.

 **Tom:** Lo primero que noté al despertarme fue un tortazo de Bill llorando.

 **Bill:** ¡Gilipollas! ¿No puedes pasar veinte minutos sin intentar matarte? ¿Tanto nos odias? -sollocé y me senté en una silla a su lado. No me había movido de ahí desde que había llegado.

 **Tom:** No me he intentado matar. Y no os odio -me justifiqué- Sólo estaba cabreado y me puse a pegar cosas. Y me inyectaron esta mierda para dormirme. Pero estoy bien -entró la enfermera asustada y me dio el alta y los papeles saliendo corriendo- ¿Ves? -me levanté.

 **Bill:** Ya, pues no lo parece. -dije más borde de lo que pretendía. Pero joder, siempre que le dejaba aunque fuera un rato solo, la liaba. Coño, que parecía hacerlo a posta para vernos mal.

 **Tom:** No me eches nada en cara, que el que está cabreado soy yo -dije saliendo de la habitación imaginando que Bill me seguía.

 **Bill:** Paré. Cuando desapareció en uno de los ascensores, sin mirar si iba detrás, me metí con el carro de Sara en otro y bajé. Encima se iba parando en todas las plantas... Perfecto.

 **Tom:** Me iba a cagar en el bromista de los cojones que había bajado corriendo a parar el ascensor en todas las plantas, porque se paraba en TODAS y no se subía nadie. Vi que estaba ahí mi Range Rover. Decidí omitir el cagarme en Bill por haber cogido MI coche sin MI permiso y esperé a que llegara.

 **Bill:** Llegué un poco después y tuve que esforzarme mucho para que no me viera sonreír. Había sido muy bueno ver su cara de odio absoluto al ver ahí el Range Rover. Con toda la calma, abrí, metí a Sara en la sillita y la aseguré bien y luego metí el carro plegado en el maletero. Entonces miré a Tom, esperando a ver si decía algo.

 **Tom:** Me subí al piloto y Bill miró mi mano con mala hostia. Le ignoré y arranqué. Tuve que meter la mano izquierda (que era la rota) por uno de los agujeros del volante para poder conducir.

 **Bill:** Le miré con todo mi cabreo.- Para el coche, ya. Si quieres matarte, te matas tú solo. No nos metas ni a Sara ni a mí.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y mirando a Sara paré y me bajé- Vamos, mueve el culo y conduce tú -Se subió en el asiento del piloto sin mirarme y me subí al copiloto- Estás en peores condiciones para conducir tú que yo. Ya no es sólo lo del pecho. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te marees al volante y nos hostiemos.

 **Bill:** Nunca me mareo al volante. -repliqué y arranqué.

 **Tom:** Con la anemia nunca se sabe... -dije clavándosela.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué cojones quieres, Tom? ¿Te crees que a mí me hace gracia tenerla, que vivo feliz por estar enfermo? Claro, Tom... Eso es lo que tiene. Como no me da contigo y las que me lías, encima busco más daño.

 **Tom:** Todo esto nos lo podríamos haber ahorrado si no me hubieras ocultado nada... ¿En qué más me has mentido?

 **Bill:** En nada. Y te lo he ocultado porque pensaba que iba a resolverse -insistí. Empezaba a dolerme el pecho, pero no dejé que lo viera.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill, que vas en dirección contraria! -grité cuando menos mal que el conductor que venía de frente nos esquivó.

 **Bill:** Frené como pude y volví a nuestra dirección. Preferí no decir nada porque estaba de demasiada mala hostia.

 **Tom:** Sara se echó a llorar por mi grito y el volantazo- Eh, cariño, calma, que sólo me he asustado. No pasa nada -dije girado hacia atrás. La acaricié un poco y se calmó- Bill, vete a la mierda -dije girándome otra vez.

 **Bill:** Para eso solo tengo que ir donde estés tú. -repliqué sin mirarle. Cuando llegamos a casa, bajé a la niña y la metí al parque a que jugase.- Me voy. -le dije a Tom cuando entró. Sin dejar que respondiese, me metí al Audi y me fui a la casa que era como la de Simone. Menos mal que iba solo... Me mareé y casi me estrello. Me quedé en la puerta de la casa, sin bajar del coche.

 **Tom:** Le pedí a Anna que cuidara a Sara y me fui detrás de él. Aparqué justo detrás de él y me bajé del coche hasta el suyo. No se había bajado. Abrí la puerta- Vamos los dos a casa -pedí- Pero déjame llevarte a mi. Luego vuelvo a por el coche que se quede aquí.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.-Yo llevo mi coche.

 **Tom:** Por favor -le pedí- Una tregua. Déjame llevarte. Me lo debes. Has conducido mi coche sin mi permiso.

 **Bill:** ¿Y tú qué me debes? -pregunté mirándole a través de las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Cuidarte de la herida y de la anemia... -le respondí dejando por un rato los reproches de lado.

 **Bill:** No necesito nada de eso. -aun así, me levanté y me metí al asiento del copiloto. No pensaba hablarle, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

 **Tom:** Me subí y conduje hasta casa sin que me hablara. Le di a Anna las llaves de mi Range Rover y le pedí que fuera a buscarlo. Bill se sentó en el sofá y yo me metí a la cocina. Hice lentejas e hígado para cenar porque sabía que tenían mucho hierro. Le bajé a Bill el pijama y le ayudé a cambiarse. Me llevé su ropa y saqué la cena. Me senté a su lado.

 **Bill:** Miré la cena y se me revolvió el estómago. Aun así, sin decirle nada, empecé a comer. Intenté contener las arcadas del puro asco que me daba eso que Tom llamaba comida y fui comiendo. Qué ascazo, coño. En cuanto se distrajera, iba a vomitarlo todo.

 **Tom:** Vi las caras de asco de Bill y me jodieron bastante- Tampoco te quejes. Estoy cenando lo mismo y no está tan malo.

 **Bill:** No es mi culpa que no me guste. Se me está revolviendo hasta la primera papilla. -aun así seguí comiendo hasta terminar. Me levanté y me subí arriba sin darle las buenas noches.

 **Tom:** No me fiaba, así que dejé todo en el fregadero y subí detrás de él. Lo pillé arrodillado delante del baño a punto de meterse los dedos- A lo mejor si la anemia no se te ha curado es porque no has hecho nada por evitarla. Franny me ha contado que no tomabas pastillas y no comes nada que tenga hierro. ¿Cómo pretendes curarte así? -le dije desde la puerta y levanté a Bill del brazo para que ni se le ocurriera vomitar. Le llevé a la fuerza hasta el cuarto.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no me dejas? Tú te has reventado la puta mano. -intenté soltarme, pero estaba demasiado empachado y no pude resistirme a él. Tenía ganas de llorar de tan patético que me debía ver.

 **Tom:** Y tú te pusiste a limpiar cuando Franny te lo había prohibido y ahora estás intentando vomitar cuando tienes una puta anemia. Me ganas... -le dije poniéndome en la puerta. Me estaba desquiciando.

 **Bill:** Déjame un rato en paz. Te recuerdo que no puedo limpiar por ti. -no lo dije realmente a malas, solo para que viera que justamente ESO no me lo podía echar en cara.

 **Tom:** ¡Pues limpiamos los demás! -grité desquiciado. Al final le iba a dar un tortazo.

 **Bill:** ¡No grites! -joder, me tenía hasta la polla, y encima me estaban dando arcadas.

 **Tom:** Si no hubieras engullido como haces siempre, no te darían arcadas... -le dije intentando respirar- Lo que me parece muy fuerte es que encima tengas los santos cojones de cabrearte tú. O sea me mientes, no haces nada para curarte, estás mogollón de borde conmigo, pero el que la he cagado soy yo... Y además que me juego un brazo que te pusiste a limpiar sólo porque no te podías rajar -estaba cada vez más furioso. Y la cara que puso sólo me dio la razón.

 **Bill:** Pues sí, soy un gilipollas, llevo cagada tras cagada y cada rato estás más furioso... ¡Pues haberme dejado en el coche, en casa de Simone! Simplemente ignórame, joder. -sin poder más con las arcadas, fui al baño a vomitar.

 **Tom:** Me puse en la puerta del baño para evitar que vomitara y qué puto asco cuando me potó encima. Intenté respirar y controlar mi furia, pero estaba poniéndome rojo de ira y se me estaba hinchando la vena del cuello.

 **Bill:** Me acojoné al verle así. Retrocedí y fui a la puerta del cuarto para ir al otro baño. No podía retener el vómito, me sentía una mierda.

 **Tom:** Me quité la camiseta y los pantalones llenos de vómito y los dejé tirados en el suelo. Me metí a limpiar al baño como autómata sin ser capaz de calmarme lo más mínimo. Volví al cuarto y vi ahí a Bill que había dejado de vomitar. Le cogí de la pechera y le estampé contra la pared- ¿Te parece normal todo esto? -dije entre dientes.

 **Bill:** ¿Te crees que lo he hecho adrede? -le pregunté en el mismo tono, aunque me había rozado la herida del pecho y ahora me ardía. Fijo que no tardaba nada en sangrar.

 **Tom:** ¡Eres un puto niñato! -le grité. Empezó a temblar. Estaba acojonado. Se le notaba. Y hacía bien. Tenía toda la furia rebosando ya y era una puta bomba de relojería.

 **Bill:** No le dije nada. Simplemente sostuve su mirada. No pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer.

 **Tom:** Si no vas a hacer nada por curarte por ti, hazlo por Sara. Me has acusado a mi de ser peligroso que cogiera el coche con la escayola, y sin embargo el que cualquier día se empotra contra algo eres tú. O cualquier día te desmayas con la niña en brazos y se desnuca, puto imbécil. Por no hablar de que eres un mentiroso de mierda -dije con una calma que no sentía.

 **Bill:** Eso se me clavó hondo. Se me cayó una lágrima que no quise que viera, pero no pude evitarlo.- Muérete, Tom. Es todo lo que pienso decirte. Que sufras lo indecible, la mayor tortura, y te mueras. -me reventó la boca con un puñetazo que me dejó al borde de la inconsciencia.

 **Tom:** Salí del cuarto furioso. Se me habían clavado sus palabras. Me fui a casa de los chicos furioso y les pedí que me dieran coca y alcohol. Me lo dieron sin replicar porque por mi cara sabían que no era la mejor idea, pero entraron corriendo a casa para ver si le había hecho daño a alguien. Esnifé fuera de casa y me bebí la botella de trago. Tiré el resto al suelo y me metí a casa. Lo último que quería era que quedaran restos de coca en casa con la niña por ahí gateando.

 **Bill:** Me encontraron los chicos, sangrando por la boca y el pecho, con restos de vómito por todas partes y llorando de puro dolor... Normal, se me habían saltado los puntos del pecho a cuenta de su agarrón. Uno de ellos me cogió en brazos. Oía gritos, pero no me entraba de nada, solo de que sangraba y dolía. Mucho. Creo que me sacaron de la casa, pero no fui consciente de ello.

**FIN DE LA 5ª TEMPORADA**


End file.
